Destino Incierto
by Lady Maren
Summary: Tras la muerte de Fred, Spike se comienza a replantear su real situación en W&H y los sentimientos que lo une con Buffy. Mientras tanto el Nuevo Consejo se ha reorganizado y una alteración en el balance de las energías podría traer el fin del mundo. Todos tendrán que tomar duras decisiones si quieren sobrevivir. Y Buffy y Spike tendrán que enfrentar a todos en un Destino Incierto.
1. PRIMERA PARTE

**Título:** Destino Incierto

 **Autor:** Lady Maren (Foolforspike en Livejournal)

 **Resumen:** Después de la muerte de Fred, Spike se comienza a replantear su real situación en W&H y los sentimientos que lo une hacia Buffy. Mientras tanto el Nuevo Consejo se ha reorganizado, y la cazadora trabaja para ellos. Hasta que es descubierto una alteración en las energías y el balance, que podría traer el fin del mundo. Y duras decisiones tendrán que comenzar a tomar todos, si quieren sobrevivir.

 **Tiempo:** Se sitúa en la quinta temporada de Ángel después del capitulo 15 "A hole in the world" ("Un hoyo en el mundo"). De ahí en adelante me tomare todas las libertades creativas.

 **Género:** Romance / Angst

 **Pairing:** Spike / Buffy

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de varios personajes

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la WB, UPN y FOX, solo los usan para contar esta historia. La cual si me pertenece, y por la que no persigo ningún fin comercial.

* * *

 **DESTINO INCIERTO**

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

Fred ha muerto. Y todo lo que lo unía a W&H se había ido con ella. Ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo, era inútil permanecer en ese lugar. Ella era lo único que lo retenía allí. Su muerte se había llevado sus tontas excusas. Si quería seguir viviendo, tendría que tomar una decisión de inmediato. Su visita con Ángel a Inglaterra, le confirmó lo que en el fondo ya sabía, debía verla. Estar tan cerca y a la vez tan distante. Volver a su tierra, después de tantos años lo afectó más de lo que admitía. No, no podía huir por más tiempo. ¡Debía saber! ¡Necesitaba saber! El siempre fue un luchador. Seguido su sangre no importara donde esta la condujera. Todos estos meses desde su regreso intentó ignorar eso. Retener ese impulso por la tonta idea, y el miedo de que sólo fuera un sueño. Ángel se encargado de demostrarle a él esto. Se lo repetía a cada instante; _"Yo sigo permaneciendo en su corazón"_. Pero…. ¿por qué dudaba? Si el mismo no le había creído a ella. ¡Y Ángel se veía tan seguro! Pero él la dejó, no luchó por ella. Y aún así, seguía como una sombra entre ambos. Tal vez, el debería hacer los mismo darle una oportunidad. La posibilidad de una vida normal que junto a él jamás tendría. ¡Pero él no era así! Él siempre había luchado por lo que quiso, peleado aunque fuera contra el mismo. ¡Debía verla una vez más! ... ¡Y saber! Y sólo así, podría dar vuelta la página.

No iba a ser sencillo. Ángel no estaba a dispuesto a perder tan fácil. Pero últimamente su relación con Buffy se había deteriorado. El trabajaba ahora para W&H y esto por ende lo convertía en malo. Lo cual no dejaba de tener su cierto grado de ironía. Su buena imagen se estaba quebrando como recientemente todo en la vida de Ángel. Primero Cordelia, luego sus amigos, sus deseos, su fuerza y ahora Fred. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta y a lo mejor debería quedarse, pero en el fondo sabía que parte de los miedos de Ángel eran por su causa. El moreno odiaba la competencia. Y su sola presencia le recordaba por lo que había dejado de luchar ya hace tiempo.

* * *

 **Oficinas de W &H**

 **Los Ángeles California**

El ascensor se abre y el vampiro desciende caminando apresurado hacia la oficina. Pasa por entre los empleados ignorándolos por completo. Últimamente no está de humor para nadie. Se siente vacío y sin ninguna razón por la que luchar. Abre la puerta. Un gesto de disgusto se dibuja en sus labios. El vampiro sentado tras el escritorio levanta la vista cuando el entra. No hay nada de amistoso en su persona.

―¿Qué quieres Spike? ―pregunta mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él―. ¡Y saca tus pies de mi escritorio! ―dice Ángel mientras se acerca.

―Te estaba esperando. ―contesta Spike e ignorándolo por completo se acomoda más en el sillón―. Necesito un auto.

―¿Para qué? ―dice Ángel avanzando hacia él. ―No es tu asunto. ¿Me lo vas a dar sí o no? ―interroga sin dejar de mover un papel entre sus dedos.

―¡Haz lo que quieras! Francamente Spike, ya me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos. ―y bajándoles los pies de un manotazo―. ¡Sal de mi oficina!

―¡Bloody Hell! ¿Cuál es tu problema Peach? ―grita molesto.  
Ángel ignora por completo a Spike y yéndose hacia la puerta la abre―. ¡Harmony! Dale un auto a Spike para que se largue. ―volviéndose―. Ahora si eso era todo, puedes irte.

―No. ―dice Spike y levantando la vista para mirarlo―. Quiero su dirección.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Ángel sorprendido.

―Ya sabes su dirección. ―mirándolo y como ve que el otro no reacciona―. ¡Hello!... la de Buffy.

―No la tengo. ―seco―. Y si la tuviera no te la daría. ―La voz de Ángel se endurece con cada nueva frase―. Así que pierdes tu tiempo.

―¡Oh, eso que siento son celos! ―dice Spike sonriendo―. ¿Tienes miedo que te la quite de nuevo? El gran Ángel, no es tan bueno para retener a una chica a su lado.

―¡Mira quién habla! ―exclama Ángel cruzándose de brazos―. ¡Y tú no eres capaz de buscarte ninguna que no haya tenido yo antes! ¡Eres francamente patético Spike!

El rubio se levanta molesto del asiento y con cara de odio le propina una trompada en el rostro a Ángel. Este reacciona devolviéndosela y mandándolo contra el escritorio. Spike le da una patada que lo hace volar hacia la pared.

―Eso duele verdad. ―se burla Ángel―. Ella no te ama ¡entiéndelo!  
―¡Tú que sabes de eso! ―dice Spike mientras se limpia la sangre de un costado de su boca―. ¡Uhhh, habló el señor huida! Él es demasiado malditamente depresivo para quedarse a su lado a luchar. Es más cómodo huir ¿no?

―Y tú crees que por que se acostó contigo, significas algo para ella. ―dice Ángel mientras se levanta del suelo―. Buffy me ama. ¡A mí! ¡Tú no la conoces Spiky!

―¡Oh, claro porque tú sí! ―lo mira burlón mientras enciende un cigarrillo―. Déjame decirte una cosa. ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo es Buffy! Pero yo sé lo que es,… lo que quiere, lo que desea. ¡La conozco! Conozco su oscuridad, su poder, su fuerza, su corazón. ―exhalando una bocanada de humo―. Tú ni te acercas a ello. La dejaste Ángel, ―mirándolo―. la dejaste cuando era una niña, pero ella creció… sin ti. No le fue fácil, pero lo hizo. ¡Es infernalmente buena en eso! ―y sentándose en un extremo del escritorio―. Y ahora pretendes volver con tu brillante armadura para….¿rescatarla?. Pero déjame decirte algo, ella no necesita que la rescaten. ¿Dime, quién está más jodido?

―¡Ya cállate! ―grita Ángel, con los ojos como dos carbones.

―Eso duele verdad. ―dice Spike―. Sólo quiero su dirección y me iré. No volverás a ver mi bloody figura por acá nunca más.

―Ya te dije que no la tengo. ―mirándolo―. Es la verdad. Está en Europa, Italia, pero eso ya lo sabes. ―y acercándose hacia él― ¿De verdad piensas que te hará caso cuando llegues? –pregunta Ángel con la mirada en la alfombra―. ¿Y si rehízo su vida con otro?

―Me arriesgaré. ―contesta Spike

―Italia es grande. ―dice Ángel

―Tengo buen olfato. Ya sabes vampiro. ―y mirándolo mientras da otra pitada a su cigarrillo―. ¿No intentarás detenerme?

―No. ―hace un silencio―. Pero deberías pensarlo, si de verdad la amas. ―dice Ángel mirándolo.

―No mucha reflexión ya sabes. Y si la amo. ―dice Spike mientras aplasta la colilla en el cenicero―. Me iré dentro de unos días. ―luego se levanta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

―Suerte. ―susurra Ángel.

―¿De verdad me la deseas? ―interroga Spike de espaldas.

―No. ―contesta Ángel.

Spike hace una media sonrisa y se marcha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **Roma. Italia.**

 **Colegio de cazadoras**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en un extremo del amplio salón de ejercicio. Escuchaban con atención las palabras de la cazadora. En realidad todas ellas lo eran, pero su inexperiencia las había vuelto blanco fácil. El miedo y el temor eran en gran medida lo que provocaba sus dudas.

―Deben conectarse con sus instintos. Sentir los que estos le dicen ―mirándolas a todas―. Ellos lo hacen ―dijo Buffy―. Serán sus presas. Vampiros, demonios, no tendrán piedad. Todas morirán si no lo hacen. ―cruzando los brazos―. ¡Y yo, les enseñaré!

―¿Y por qué tendremos que hacerte caso? ―dice una joven morena―. Ya sé que eres una especie de leyenda, pero a mí… ―mirándola―, no me pareces gran cosa.

Buffy se acerca hacia la chica, se la queda observando por un segundo y antes que nadie se pueda dar cuenta le tuerce el brazo y aplasta su cuerpo contra el piso. Y mirando a las demás dice:

―¡Ven que fácil es! ―le retuerce más el brazo, un gemido de dolor escapa de la garganta de su víctima. Ni siquiera la mira―. Creen que tendrán piedad de ella, o de ustedes. Que yo la tendría. ―aprieta más fuerte―. No, no lo tendrán. No la tendré. ¿Para qué? ―y apoyándole una rodilla contra la espalda. La chica se retuerce de dolor bajo la presión. Varios pares de ojos asustados son su único auditorio―. Veo que tengo su atención. ―dice Buffy con una media sonrisa―. ¡Porque me cansé de hablar con idiotas! ―soltándola―. No gastaré más saliva en niñitas estúpidas. ¿Quieren vivir? ―asienten todas con sus cabezas―. ¡Entonces escuchen!

―Creo, que ya captaron el punto Buffy. ―dice Giles apareciendo por un costado del gimnasio. Y dándose vuelta hacia Andrew―. ¡Trae esas armas por favor! ¡Dáselas! Será mejor que se vallan familiarizando con su uso. ―y acercándose a Buffy―. No tienes porque ser tan ruda con ellas. Son sólo niñas.

Buffy lo observa en silencio. Guarda sus cosas y comienza alejarse en dirección a la puerta. Giles agacha la cabeza tristemente. Volviéndose a Andrew.

―Hazte cargo del grupo.

―¡Cool! Seré como Obi Wan.

―Como quieras. ―y yéndose por donde se fue Buffy―. ¡Espera! ¡Buffy espera por favor! Tenemos que hablar.

―No hay nada que hablar Giles. ―dice deteniendo su marcha―. ¿No es lo que quería que las entrenaras? ¡Es eso lo que hago! Las entreno ¿No?

―¡Asustándolas no es la forma! ―sentándose en un banco―. Hay otras maneras.

―Sí, ¿cuáles? ―dice Buffy enojada.

―Las sabes perfectamente ―alzando la cabeza para mirarla.

―Obviamente no. ¡Así que ilústrame! ―dice Buffy soltando su bolso y moviéndose hacia él―. ¡Vamos Giles! Sé que eres bueno para eso.

―Eres la líder Buffy. Tu deber es enseñarles. Te necesitan. ―dice Giles―. Tienes una gran responsabilidad con ellas. Tú más que nadie sabe por lo que están pasando. No entiendo por….

―¿No entiendes, qué? ―interrumpiéndolo―. ¡Que no les mienta! ¿Qué quieres que le diga? –enojada―. ¡Que los poderes son wow geniales, que no van a morir! ―su voz se vuelve sombría―. Que el mundo no es oscuro y sólo. Que no hay dolor. ¿Eso quieres que le diga? ¡Pues no lo haré! Lo siento.

―¡No todo tiene que ser así! ―sacándose los lentes―. Tú lo sabes. Tienes todo ese poder. Siempre haz luchado, nunca te rendiste. Eso debes enseñarle.

―Conocen su poder. ―dice Buffy amargamente―. Y eso las hace débiles. Creen que es suficiente pero no lo es. Nunca lo es.

―Entonces enséñales a vivir con él. ¡Como tú! ―dice Giles mientras se coloca los anteojos.

―¿Vivir? ―interroga Buffy con un dejo de ironía en su vos―. Sólo sobrevivo. Eso es lo único que hago. ―y cerrando los ojos por un instante toma una fuerte respiración y dice―. ¿Quieres que le enseñe? Les enseño. ¡Pero no vengas a decirme como!

―¿Qué demonios te sucede? ―pregunta mientras se levanta enojado de su asiento―. ¡Pensé que disfrutabas de esto! Ya no estás sola, esas chicas pueden hacer el trabajo por ti, ¿no es eso lo que querías?

―¡Las viste! Porque estamos hablando del mismo grupo no. ―recostándose contra una pared―. No sirven. Son sólo estúpida comida. ¿Crees que disfruto esto? ¡Dios daría cualquier cosa porque fuera diferente! ―suspirando―. Pero no puedo. Debo ser fuerte. La cazadora. El deber sagrado bla, bla, bla. ¡La misión es lo que importa Giles!

―Buffy. ―dice tristemente

―No importa. ―dándole una leve sonrisa―. Trataré de ser menos dura la próxima vez. Te lo prometo. ―y recogiendo sus cosas―. Ahora debo ir a buscar a Dawn al colegio.

―Nos veremos más tarde. ―dice Giles mientras la observa. Una mirada de desconcierto se asoma en el rostro de la joven―. La cena en mi casa ¿La recuerdas?

―¡Oh si! ¿es hoy? ―pregunta y al ver la cara de preocupación del vigilante dice―. ¡Claro! ¡Hoy! Ahí estaremos listas a eso de las…

―Nueve. ―dice Giles

―¡Nueve bien! No hay problema puedo con eso. ¡Ah!, bueno ahora debo irme. ¡Nueve! ¡Adiós! –dice mientras se aleja por el pasillo.

―Adiós. ―susurra Giles y se vuelve a sentar en el banco. Quitándose los lentes se restriega con una mano los ojos. Su cabeza se hunde pesadamente entre los hombros y con un fuerte suspiro se queda pensando.

 _Continuara ..._


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **Interior. Cocina de Giles. 20:45 hs.**

Andrew sale llevando una gran fuente con vasos, platos y cubiertos. Giles terminó de acomodar la chimenea en la mesa.

―¡Debí haber comprado las flores! ―dice Andrew colocando la bandeja en la mesa. Giles levanta una ceja inquisitivamente―. ¡Para el florero! ―aclara―. Un florero quedaría lindo. Son bonitos.

―¡Nada de floreros! Sólo es comida. ―exclama Giles, queriendo dar por terminada la absurda conversación.

Andrew cruza los brazos ofendido.

―¡Me pasé más de dos horas cocinando! El pollo al horno con crema no es fácil.

―No quise decir eso. ―se disculpa Giles―. Además, quiero hablar contigo antes de que venga Buffy. ¡Ven siéntate!

―¿Sobre qué? ―pregunta Andrew sentándose.

―Sobre Spike. ―dice Giles preocupado.

Andrew se emociona y se levanta de un asiento de su asiento.

―¿Se lo vamos a decir? ¡Cool! ―y mirando la mesa se queda pensativo―. ¡Oh, uffff! Hubiese hecho un pastel para festejar, con globos y todo eso. ―iluminándose el rostro―. ¿Será tarde para ir a comprarlos? Así podremos tener una bonita fiesta.

―¡No va haber fiesta, ni globos, ni tortas! ―dice Giles acomodándose los anteojos―. ¡No hay nada que celebrar!

―A mí me gustan las fiestas. ―murmura Andrew frustrado―. Son divertidas. Giles revolea los ojos

―¡Ya basta! Buffy no debe saber que Spike regresó.

―¿Por qué? –interroga Andrew sorprendido.

―Él no quiere. Y creo que es lo mejor, además por primera vez actúa sensatamente. Ahora Buffy tiene una nueva vida, y no necesita interrupciones del pasado en ella. Ella tiene que poder continuar, y Spike sólo complicaría más todo. ―tomando un vaso entre sus manos lo comienza a dar vuelta―. Lamentablemente Buffy no ve las cosas con mucha claridad cuando él está cerca. Y yo quiero lo mejor para ella. ―mirando a Andrew―. Y un vampiro como Spike ¡Nunca lo será!

―Pero él se ve muy bien. ―dice Andrew ruborizándose―. Digo, nada de loco. Él estaba con Ángel y nos ayudó con el problema de la psicocazadora. Él es super cool, es una especie de…

―¡Oh por Dios! ―grita Giles golpeando el vaso contra la mesa―. ¿Qué no entiendes? No sabemos nada de porque regreso, y menos que hace con Ángel. ¡Esos dos se odian!

―Sí. No los vi muy amistosos que digamos. ―contesta Andrew y achicando los ojos dice―. Están en una especie de competencia tipo x―men, como Wolverine y Cíclope por ver quien tiene el poder. Claro que con todo el asunto sangriento de por medio.

―¡Muy interesante! ―cortándolo―. Ya sabes, ni una palabra a Buffy ni a Dawn. Bastante mal hiciste diciendo que estaban aquí. ―y girando de nuevo el vaso entre sus dedos―. Uno nunca sabe que pensar con Spike.

El ruido del timbre interrumpe sus meditaciones. Andrew se levanta corriendo a abrir la puerta. Dawn entra primero sonriendo, seguida por Buffy que observa todo detenidamente.

―¡Ah, Buffy pasa, pasa! ―dice Giles sonriendo.

―Linda casa. ¡Hola Andrew! ―dice Buffy dejando su bolso sobre el sofá.

―Si es cómoda. No como la de Londres pero sirve. ―comenta Giles mirando a su alrededor―. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

―Bien, adaptándome. Aunque, claro no salgo mucho. Pero… ¡Descubrí otra cosa!…. Buffy y el italiano no se mezclan.

―¿Y Dawn? ―interroga Giles mirando en dirección a ella, que estaba en ese momento hablando con Andrew mientras acomodaban la mesa.

―Mejor. Creo que el cambio le hizo bien. No hay consejeras persiguiéndome. Eso es bueno, definitivamente bueno. ―dice Buffy haciendo un mohín con sus labios―. Ni boca del infierno de que preocuparse. ¡Otro punto para mí! ―dice sonriendo―. Además ya tiene un par de amigos, y eso para una adolescente es súuuuuper.

―Para todos. ―dice Giles mirándola.

―¡Yeah! Aunque esparcidos por el mundo no facilita las cosas. ―dice mientras se sienta en el brazo del sofá―. Las cosas han estado más raras de lo que suponíamos. ―suspirando―. Me gustaban más las historias de antes, sabes esas… que cuando terminaban, todos estaban bien y vivían felices por siempre. ―dice sonriendo aniñada―. Ese tipo de historias que veía los sábados con pop corn y música romántica, con una gran chimenea de fondo. Porque en mis finales siempre hay una chimenea de fondo.

―Este no es el final Buffy. Sólo… sólo es un tramo del camino. ―sacándose sus anteojos y elevando la vista al cielo―. Además los verdaderos finales terminan distinto. ―se coloca los anteojos―. La vida sigue, y, sólo se acaba cuando… cuando morimos.

―¡Hey! ¡Yo ya morí dos veces! Conozco el final. ―dice Buffy―. Es que a veces me pregunto si… uh… si, siempre será así. Una lucha tras otra hasta que todo se acabe.

―¡Así es la vida Buffy! ―dice Giles sentándose junto a ella.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Créeme que lo sé Giles! ―desviando la mirada del vigilante―. Pero… pero después de todo lo que pasé. Yo… ah…, no puedo dejar de creer que no hay nada más… ¿No sé qué? No soy buena en esas cosas. ―y tomando aliento―. Pero, pero me siento sola Giles. –mirándolo ―. No… no es que no los quiera. Sabes cuánto los amo a todos, pero en el fondo… ―mordiéndose el labio―, hay como una especie de vacío, un muro que no me permite avanzar. ¡Quiero hacerlo! Tirarlo. Y me pregunto… ―se hace un silencio

―¿Qué te preguntas? ―pregunta Giles asustado

―Nada. ―dice Buffy moviendo la cabeza negativamente―. ¡Olvídalo! ―y mirando en dirección de Dawn sonríe―. Me parece que debemos ir a ayudarles o no comeremos nunca.

―¡Dios! Y yo que pensé que vivir con Spike era lo peor. Obviamente no contaba con Andrew y sus historias.

Los ojos de Buffy se ensombrecieron de repente. Giles creyó ver un brillo extraño en el fondo de sus pupilas pero nada dijo. Se levanta de su asiento y dice:

―Veamos qué pasa.

La cena transcurre con tranquilidad. Andrew resultó ser un excelente cocinero. Parece disfrutar de la compañía. Él y Dawn no se cansaban de hablar en todo momento. Estaban sumergidos en una discusión para fastidio de Giles y risa de Buffy de quién era el más poderoso y cool de los Xtreme X―men.

Buffy se encuentra sentada en el amplio sillón de la sala con la vista perdida hacia un lugar distante de la habitación, Giles se le acerca trayendo entre sus manos una taza de café que le ofrece a la muchacha.

―Aquí tienes. ―le dice entregándola

―Gracias. ―la agarra y mirándolo dudosa―. ¿Por qué viniste? ―en seguida se disculpa―. No… No es que quiera decir que no me alegra que estés acá, pero… uh, yo pensé que tu centro de operaciones era Londres. ¡No sé! Pero… ¿Qué pasa? No me creas loca pero, siento que hay algo. ―dice Buffy―. Dime Giles, ¿qué pasa? Es otra especie de Apocalipsis porque si es así…

―No Buffy por suerte creo que ese fue el último por mucho tiempo. ―sacándose los anteojos comienza a limpiarlos, se los coloca y la mira en silencio―. ¡Y sí algo pasa!

―¡Por Dios Giles me estás asustando! ―dice Buffy

―Yo lo estuve pensando mucho y… y creo que lo mejor es que tu y Dawn se vengan conmigo a Londres de inmediato.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta Buffy sin entender lo que sucede.

―Porque allá se está organizando el Nuevo Consejo y te necesito.

Necesito que supervises esas cosas, ya sabes detalles para que no suceda lo de antes. ―y dudando―. Ah… uh, y bueno no te veo muy conectada con las chicas. ―Giles cambia el tono cuando observa su rostro―. No es que no aprecie tu trabajo Buffy. P… pero creo que serás de mejor ayuda en el centro de todo. ―dice sentándose frente a ella.

―Esto es tan extraño. ―susurra Buffy―. No sé, que decirte Giles. Además está Dawn ella de verdad se está adaptando a esta nueva vida ¡no sé!

―Dentro de dos semanas terminará el colegio. Vengan a Londres y veremos luego que pasa. ―tomando aliento―. Te quejabas de que te sentías sola Buffy. Allá estaremos todos. Xander volverá dentro de una semana de África y Willow, bueno ella casi termina su investigación en Brasil, la puedo llamar para que todos nos reunamos allí. Será como en los viejos tiempos, con todos los Scoobies juntos… ―observándola―. ¿Qué me dices?

―Suena bien. ―una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios―. Está bien lo pensaré. Pero aún creo que hay algo más. ―dice Buffy bebiendo un sorbo de café.

―No. ¿Qué más habría? ―pregunta Giles desviando la mirada―. No te preocupes. Esto te permitirá avanzar… confía en mí. ―agarrándoles las manos―. Ya verás Londres es hermoso esta parte del año, te gustará.

Buffy le dedica una tenue sonrisa y suspira.

―No creo que a Dawn le agrade la idea. ―dice mirando en dirección de su hermana.

―Son solo vacaciones Buffy, nada más. Hay cosas que debemos averiguar sobre las chicas. ―explica Giles mientras se soba la frente―. Ya sabes problemas que pudieran ocasionar, más sobre sus capacidades reales y sus poderes… y tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos

―Está también Faith ―murmura Buffy

―Sí, pero ella no es muy cooperativa que digamos. Queremos evitar problemas no crearlos. ―dice agriamente Giles.

―¡Pobre Wood! ―exclama Buffy con una sonrisa pícara―. Pero me sigue pareciéndome todo muy extraño Giles. Pero lo pensaré. ―mirándolo sería―. Tal vez tengas razón, quizá es lo que necesito para continuar. Lo pensaré

―Gracias Buffy.

Los dos se quedan en silencio cada uno metido en sus propias reflexiones. Las antiguas dudas y temores se ciernen sobre ellos como un oscuro fantasma que se niega a desaparecer. Y un silencio más incómodo y opresor los envuelve a ambos. Son demasiado lo que ocultan, las verdades no dichas, demasiado peso y dolor.

Demasiado.

* * *

 **Sótano de W &H  
Los Ángeles California**

La figura de un hombre se recuesta contra la pared, fuma su cigarrillo de a ratos con los pensamientos perdidos más allá de esos muros. Tira la colilla a lo lejos, y levantándose se dirige hacia la mesa para servirse una copa de whisky. Y cuando está a punto de beber, escucha la voz proveniente de entre las sombras.

―Pensé que ya te habías ido. ―dice Ángel acercándose

―¿Si? ¿Y por eso estás aquí? ¿Qué eres mi comitiva de despedida? ―dejando el vaso sobre la mesa―. Porque no veo las pancartas, ni oigo la música sonando. ―dice Spike mirando tras de Ángel como si buscara algo y haciendo una pausa―. ¡Oh, ya sé! Vienes a decirme que no me vaya. ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ―exclama dándose vuelta.

―Algo así. ―le dice entregándole un papel―. ¡Toma!  
Spike levanta una ceja.

―¿Y esto, qué se supone que es? ―pregunta observando la hoja que Ángel le extiende.

―Léelo. ―le dice Ángel mientras se recuesta contra la pared, mirando cada gesto del otro vampiro. Spike frunce el ceño, toma el papel y comienza a leerlo. Al cabo de un rato se lo devuelve y con tono seco dice:

―No me interesa.

―Me lo imaginé. ―cruzándose de brazos―. No eres del tipo razonable. Pero tienes que entender Spike…

―¿Entender qué? ―lo corta―. ¡Qué esta es otra de tus estúpidas excusas! ¡No me interesa Ángel! ―dice revoleando el papel lejos de él―. ¡Felicidades es todo tuyo! ¿No es eso lo que querías? Y disculpa sino me quedo para la gran fiesta, pero tengo otra cosa que hacer. ―toma el vaso y lo vacía de un trago, y señalando a Ángel con el―. Te lo envolvería de regalo pero, tampoco tengo tiempo.

―¡Tendrás que dártelo! ―dice Ángel moviéndose de su posición―. ¡Mira Spike! Esto me agrada menos a mí que a ti. Pero aún no sabemos nada de porque regresaste.

―¿Y? ―pregunta Spike impaciente

―Y, si W&H y los socios mayoritarios están detrás de todo esto, de seguro que será para hacer un gran picnic con nuestras cabezas. ―hace una pausa como buscando las palabras―. Se suponía que el amuleto era para mí. Yo debía usarlo, pero te interpusiste… ―Ángel se detiene. Spike lo mira con mala cara.

―Siento que tu orgullo salga mal herido, pero ella me lo dio.

―¡No te ensalces Spike! ―exclama Ángel molesto―. Lo que pasó debe tener un propósito. Ellos están jugando con nosotros. ¡Somos sus nuevas perras! ¡Y no me gusta ser el muñeco de nadie!

―¿En serio? ―dice Spike con una sonrisa irónica bailando en sus labios―. Te veías muy gracioso de bloody puppet.

―¡Tenías que recordarlo! ―revoleando los ojos― ¡No lo podías dejar pasar! ―dice Ángel ofendido.

―¡Lo siento! Es un hueso demasiado tentador. ―se disculpa Spike y poniéndose serio de repente―. ¿Y cuál es tu sangrienta idea?

―Simple. Me ayudas a saber qué es lo que buscan y así poder ponerle fin a todo esto. Después arreglaremos nuestras diferencias a los puños o como quieras. ―dice Ángel levantándose de hombro―. Sinceramente, ¡no me importa! ¡Estoy cansado! ―y sentándose en un extremo de la cama―. ¿Quieres saber la verdad Spike? ―levanta la vista―. Nada de esto tiene sentido. ―murmura Ángel mirando en su alrededor

―Tocas la puerta equivocada. ―dice Spike sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky

―Creí que podía marcar una diferencia. ―susurra Ángel. Spike se da vuelta y se lo queda mirando―. Que estaba ayudando a la gente. Pero últimamente las cosas comenzaron a perder sentido. Todo lo que quiero… ―hace una pausa sus ojos se ensombrecen y una mueca de dolor surca su rostro―. ¡Spike! ¡No tienes ni idea! Todos los días me levanto y me digo que no es verdad. Que es una maldita pesadilla. Pero, pero…, ¡es mentira! Ella se fue. Y ahora sólo queda ese demonio o lo que sea que ocupa su cuerpo. La veo y recuerdo lo estúpido que fui. ―agachando la mirada―. ¡Dios ella!... Ella… ―se le quiebra la voz a Ángel.

―Valía la pena. ―dice Spike

―Sí. Y me pregunto si hice todo por salvarla. ¡Soy un campeón! Pero… si tal vez… yo. ―otro silencio más largo que el anterior―. ¡Era mi amiga! ¡Confiaba en mí! ¡Y no pude! ¿Para qué todo esto? ―Ángel se observa las manos como si quisiera deshacer un maleficio―. Estos poderes, si no puedo salvar a las personas que amo. ¡Todos se van! Los estoy perdiendo uno por uno. ―juntando sus manos―. Y me pregunto, ¿si al final la recompensa, el perdón, valdrán la pena? ¿Si me servirá de algo?

―Nunca es suficiente. ―dice Spike sentándose junto a él. Le ofrece la botella de whisky, Ángel lo mira dudoso, agarrándola bebe un trago.

―¿Realmente tienes gusto de esto? ―le pregunta Ángel devolviéndosela.

―¿Por qué no? ―le responde Spike y mirando hacia el frente―. ¡No busques recompensas Peach! ¡Nunca las encontrarás! Son más escurridizas que la sangre. ―dice Spike recostándose contra la pared y su tono de voz se vuelve más bajo―. Yo sigo mi camino. Hago mi bloody destino. ―mirándolo―. Tomo atajos equivocados pero, sé lo que soy, lo que hice. ¡Los estúpidos errores! ―encogiéndose de hombro dice―. No me esperan arpas ni un sangriento coro a mi llegada. ¡Pero no cuido de eso!... Tomaré mi camino después de todo.

―El infierno no es un lugar agradable. ―dice Ángel sombrío―. Fuego, tortura, dolor… eternidad sin paz. Te puede volver loco, casi un animal. ¡Lo sé! ¡Estuve ahí!

―Es caliente por lo menos. ―dice Spike bebiendo otro trago―. Y habrá un par de traseros que deseo patear. ¡Además no estaré solo!

―Ángel sonríe.

―¿Y el shanshu? Pensé que te interesaba ―pregunta Ángel sorprendido

―Lo dije para fastidiarte. Sabía que lo querías, y bueno pensé que podría tener una maldita oportunidad.

―¡Aún la tienes! ―dice Ángel

―No muero por ella. ―murmura Spike tomando un trago de la botella―. Soy un vampiro. Y estoy bien con eso. Es lo que soy

―¿No lo odias? ―pregunta Ángel dudoso

―¿A quién?

―Al demonio en ti. ―dice Ángel bajando la cabeza―. ¡Yo lo aborrezco! Lo siento en mi interior asechándome, esperando que falle y ¡odio eso! ―apretando sus manos con fuerza―. Pero hasta él, es prisionero de su propio monstruo.

―¿Tu alma? ―pregunta Spike

―No. Ella sólo me recuerda al verdadero demonio que hay en mí. ―hace un silencio y continúa―. Al hombre. A Liam

―Han pasado malditos sangrientos años, no creo que exista. ―dice Spike mientras busca un cigarrillo entre sus ropas―. Las cosas cambian.

―¿Realmente crees eso? ―Ángel lo mira interrogante―. ¡No sé! Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

―Bueno viejo, estás encontrando el camino. El desfile se acerca. Si te interesa… ―y mirándolo con el cigarrillo entre los labios―. dudo que la tonada cambie. Te acostumbraste al bloody look chico deprimido, humano, vampiro no veo la diferencia. ―dice mientras enciende el cigarrillo―.

―¡Habla William, el sangriento! Si mal no recuerdo hiciste toda una obra sobre esto. ―dice Ángel sonriendo―. ¡A ver!… ¿cómo empezaría el poema? ―se queda pensando.

―¡Hey! ¡Alto amigo! No pises mis zapatos. No das el tono.

―Tengo mi propio estilo. ―murmura Ángel―. Sabes con música y todo. Me gustan como suenan los violonchelos de fondo.

―Suenan sangrientos. ―dice Spike con una mueca divertida en su boca.

Se hace un silencio entre los dos. Ángel agarra la botella y le da otro largo sorbo. Spike lo mira, levantando una ceja con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Ángel molesto y después de un segundo―. ¿Qué harás? ―interroga mientras deja la botella a un lado.

―Lo pensaré. ―dice Spike

―Es mejor que nada. ―dice Ángel y luego se levanta y se aleja perdiéndose entre las sombras.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre el lugar. Podía distinguir claramente el olor de la lluvia que amenazaba con desatar su furia en cualquier instante. Una ráfaga de viento helado golpea su cuerpo moviéndole el cabello sobre su rostro. Había algo en la noche. Cada sentido se lo gritaba, cada parte de su ser lo sentía como una llamarada quemándola. Hundiéndola, en esa oscuridad absoluta que la envolvía. Gira su mirada hacía el ruido de unas pisadas apenas audibles. _"¡Dios se estaba volviendo loca!"_ Todo esto no era más que un absurdo sueño del que no podía despertar. Quiere gritar. Pero no puede. Quiere escapar de esta locura, huir de este sueño, pero una fuerza invisible la retiene. Atándola. Negándole toda salida.

Y ahí frente a ella, está él. Hermoso como un Dios, imponente en medio de la noche que lo cubre como una amante celosa. La mira, y siente que en su mundo no hay más cielo que el azul profundo de sus ojos. Y sus labios quieren pronunciar el nombre. Pero sólo el silencio es más fuerte que ellos. Él se le acerca, la observa por un instante y sonríe. Y puede sentir su voz dentro de ella, aún antes de que él despegue sus labios…

―Le hablaré a lo que le temes, a lo que ocultas de ti. ―acercándosele―. Sacaré tus instintos a flote y llorarás y gritarás por mí. Porque no existirá vida para ti después de mí. ―dice mientras acaricia su cabello―. Cada aliento que des, cada sonido que emitas tendrá mi nombre y jamás serás libre, ―mirándola a los ojos―. Hasta que te pierdas en lo que deseas. ¡Porque así debe ser! ―atrayéndola hacia él―. ¡No me culpes! ¡No me temas! Sólo le hablo a lo que eres, lo que anhelas, ―levantando su barbilla―. A tus deseos ocultos. No pido más de lo que tú quieres dar. ―rozando sus labios―. No hay maleficio en esto.

Y él se desvanece como un sueño. Mientras gruesas gotas de agua comienzan a descender sobre su rostro.

―¡Noooo! ¡Spike! ―grita Buffy en medio de la noche.

Afuera se oye el primer trueno retumbar con furia sobre el firmamento. Un rayo de luz ilumina la habitación. Buffy aún tiene las manos crispadas sobre las sábanas que retuerce sin piedad. Sus hijos fueron interrumpidos por el incesante golpeteo de su corazón. Es la primera vez desde su muerte que ella se permite soñar con él. Otro verdadero vuelve a retumbar en el cielo. ¿Por qué? ¿Dios por qué? Y el martilleo loco de su corazón es su única respuesta. Afuera la lluvia se desata con toda su intensidad ...

 _Continuará_


	3. TERCERA PARTE

**TERCERA PARTE**

 **Interior Casa Summers. Cocina. Mañana**

 **Italia Roma**

Buffy se encuentra sentada en la cocina bebiendo de a sorbos su taza de café. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, los recuerdos de ese sueño persiste tan nítidamente, que le es difícil desligarlo de la realidad. Frunce el ceño enojada. Ella está acostumbrada a tener sueños extraños, premoniciones de cazadora lo llaman. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Y qué demonios quería significar todo aquello? Trata de espantar de su mente esas imágenes, aferrando con más fuerza la taza entre sus manos. Sí, por lo menos pudiera saber, pero con quién hablar. ¿Con Giles? Imposible. El no entendería, ni ella estaba segura de lo que significada todo aquello. Maldijo entre dientes. Afuera seguía lloviendo como anoche. El cielo había amanecido tormentoso y amenazaba con continuar así todo el día. De a ratos paraba para desencadenarse luego con mayor furia. Un cielo oscurecido se filtraba tenuemente entre las cortinas de la ventana.

Dawn atraviesa la puerta de la cocina, entra y se sienta delante de ella. Ladea la cabeza y se la queda observando.

―¿Mala noche? ―pregunta viendo el rostro de preocupación de su hermana.

―… ―Buffy nada contesta

―¡Hello! Buffy, ¿hay alguien en casa? ―dice Dawn pasando su mano por el frente de la cara de Buffy

―¿Qué, qué? ―pregunta sorprendida saliendo de sus meditaciones―. ¡Ah! Hola Dawnnie. ¿Pasa algo?

―Nop. ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta mientras se dirige a la heladera a prepararse el desayuno. Toma un cartón de leche―. Pareces preocupada. –comenta sacando una caja de cereales y un pote de la alacena. Sentándose de nuevo frente a su hermana.

―Mala noche. ―dice Buffy levantándose para lavar su taza.

―Si, los truenos me levantaron un par de veces en la noche. ―y llenando su tazón con leche―. Pero después dormí como un bebe. Cuestión de costumbre supongo. ―dice Dawn levantándose de hombros

―Este, uh… bien, yo quisiera hablar contigo. ―dice dándose vuelta mientras cierra la canilla. Dawn asiente con la cabeza mientras se lleva una cucharada a la boca―. Bueno anoche estuve hablando con Giles y el piensa… ―Buffy se queda callada un segundo―. El piensa que lo mejor será que nos vayamos una temporada con él a Londres. ―agrega acercándose con la taza que seca entre sus manos.

―¿Ahora? ―pregunta Dawn sorprendida―. No quiero. ―dice corriendo el desayuno de su lado y cruzándose de brazos.

―No, no ahora sino dentro de dos semanas. Cuando termines el colegio, será una especie de vacaciones. ―dejando el repasador―. Después veremos.

―¿Y por qué ahora? ―mirándola desafiante a los ojos―. Digo, no se supone que este es nuestro nuevo hogar. Además, yo acá tengo amigos. Me gusta.

―Créeme que lo sé. ―dice Buffy―. Es más ni yo estoy muy convencida de esto, pero Giles dice que me necesita y no será por mucho tiempo.

―Entonces ve tú. Yo me quedo. ―y murmurando bajo―. A mí no me necesita.

―Sabes muy bien que no puedo.

―¿Por qué no? No soy una niña. ―dice Dawn molesta―. No necesito que me anden protegiendo todo el tiempo. ―y desviando la vista de su hermana―. ¿Por qué soy yo la que se tiene que estar sacrificando siempre? ―observándola de nuevo―. Ahora que todo es normal. ¡No claro! A nadie le importa lo que yo quiero.

―Eso no es justo. Claro que me importa. ―dice Buffy tratando de tocar la cara de Dawn. Esta desvía el rostro―. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Es sólo por un tiempo. No dije que nos fuéramos a vivir allí.

―Si claro. Eso decís ahora, pero después todo cambia. ―dice Dawn mordiendo las palabras.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―pregunta Buffy achicando la mirada

―¿Eres sorda también? Sólo te importa de ti. ¡Admítelo! ―grita Dawn levantándose de su asiento―. No te gusta el trabajo que haces acá. ―mordiéndose el labio inferior―. ¡Ni siquiera sabes decir una oración en italiano con sentido!

―¡Claro que sé! ¡Claro que lo hago!

―¡Oh, por favor! ―exclama Dawn moviendo los brazos―. No quieres estar aquí, no conmigo.

―¡Ya basta! ―la corta Buffy de inmediato―. ¿Terminaste? Porque ahora me toca a mí. ―dice cruzándose de brazos―. ¡Estoy cansada! Harta de escuchar tus reclamos y tus gritos. Nada de lo que hago te conforma. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ―acercándose hacia la mesada―. Lamento que tu hermana sea la cazadora. Yo no lo elegí, es lo que soy. Pero creo haber salvado tu trasero lo suficiente como para que me tengas un poco de consideración. ―bajando la mirada―. Siento que mamá no esté. Daría mi vida porque todo fuera diferente… ―mirándola― pero ¡oh, cierto! ¡No es suficiente! ―su voz se corta, y tomando aliento―. Lo único que escucho son reproches. ―se acerca y toma la taza entre sus manos―. Buffy esto, Buffy aquello, ¡piensa Buffy!, algo malo le pasa a Buffy. ¡Ya cállense! ―dice y tira la taza al suelo. Dawn se sobresalta―. ¡Ahora me escucharan todos les guste o no! ―y moviéndose hacia donde ella esta―. Mientras estés a mi cargo harás lo que yo quiero. Y si no te gusta o te parece injusto, ¡lo siento! Pero así son las cosas. Este es el juego. ―y con un tono seco agrega―. Nos iremos dentro de dos semanas.

―Y si no quiero. ―dice Dawn desafiante.

―Te ataré, te amordazaré y te llevaré a la rastra si es necesario. ―levantando su cara y mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermana―. Sabes que puedo hacerlo. ¡Así que no me obligues! ―termina Buffy tajante.

―Eres dura. Eres fría. ―se nubla la vista de Dawn―. Por eso nadie quiere estar contigo. Te has vuelto una vieja amargada y terminarás más sola que nunca. ―dice mientras su voz se corta abruptamente.

―¡No tienes ni idea de lo que soy, o lo que siento! ―de pronto la voz de Buffy se carga de un dolor y una pasión nunca vista―. Piensan conocerme pero es mentira. ―sus ojos se han vuelto dos cristales de hielo―. Y si soy fría, dura, es porque debo ser fuerte para estar allí. Salvando al mundo. Crees que todo este poder es fácil. ―dice moviendo sus brazos como si quisiera abarcar algo― Que no deseo el amor, tener amigos, una familia. ―se detiene de repente―. Pero todos ustedes no hacen más que recordarme mi deber. Mis obligaciones. Y yo debo tomar las decisiones difíciles les guste o no. ―y observándola seria―. Y ya decidí. ¡Fin de la discusión!

―¡Te odio! ―le grita y se va corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo detrás de ella.

Buffy se queda en medio de la cocina. Mira la taza rota en el suelo, y con un suspiro levanta los pedazos uno a uno. Uno de estos le corta la mano y su sangre comienza a cubrir una parte de la loza.

 _"Le hablaré a lo que eres, lo que ocultas de ti…"_

―¡Ya basta! ―grita Buffy y tomando su abrigo sale a la calle. Una bocanada de aire fresco golpea su rostro. Lo aspira con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y comienza a descender por las estrechas callejuelas perdiéndose en una esquina. Un rayo de sol se asoma entre las nubes que amenazaron con cubrir toda la mañana. Buffy pierde su vista en aquel horizonte de terrazas rojas y calles adoquinadas. Mientras las voces de los transeúntes la envuelven como un susurro que apenas comprende. Y ruega y desea ser parte de ese mundo distante, de ese sol que brilla tan lejano a ella. Y se hunde entre la multitud. En el laberinto de la ciudad eterna, buscando un camino que la salve, buscando un sueño…, simplemente un sueño.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

―¡Vamos Dawn! Apúrate ya llegó Giles. ―llama Buffy desde la puerta. Dawn aparece con cara de fastidio―. ¿No te olvidas de nada? ―le pregunta.

―¿Realmente importa? ―dice pasando entre ambos en dirección a la salida. Buffy se queda seria mirándola alejarse y dirigiéndose al vigilante―. Esto no está funcionando Giles. Va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé.

―Dale tiempo Buffy ―dice Giles―. Es joven, ya comprenderá.

―¿Comprender qué? ―pregunta mirándolo incrédula―. Ni yo misma estoy segura de nada últimamente. ―suspirando―. No hay salida, sólo este horrible y oscuro túnel.

―¡Dios Buffy! No es así. ―dice Giles refregándose los ojos―. Ya verás dale tiempo. Y cuando menos lo esperes encontrarás esa puerta que tanto estás buscando. ―y levantando la cabeza le sonríe―. ¡Y así hay luz al final del túnel!

―Mientras no sea un tren. ―dice Buffy

―Tomaré eso como humor americano

―Humor Buffy. ―dice con una media sonrisa en su boca―. De sólo me pasan a mí estas cosas. ¡Lo acepto! ―y haciendo un silencio―. Giles yo… no sé, este…, eh, quería preguntarte algo

―Si dime. ―se queda observándola

―Sabes… bueno, esa cosa de los sueños… ―se lo queda mirando dudosa. Giles la sigue escuchando atentamente―. Todo eso cazadora-sueño, este yo últimamente, tal vez… es raro…

―¿Estas teniendo sueños de Cazadora? Eso es importante Buffy. ―dice Giles, y bajando la voz―. ¿Algo malo sucede? Porque de ser así…

―No, no, no. ―se apresura a negar inmediatamente―. Fue un sueño, uno sólo, y yo, bueno…, ―su voz tiembla―. No sé qué pensar. Me asusta, y me pregunto si…

El ruido de la bocina del coche los interrumpe. Giles se da vuelta y observa a Andrew haciendo sonar el claxon queriendo imitar la música de las Guerras de las Galaxias. Atrás en el asiento una Dawn sería se encuentra sentada.

―Se hace tarde. El avión se va ―canturrea Andrew asomándose por entre la ventanilla.

―Mejor será que subamos, o nos dejará sordo a todos ―dice Giles moviendo la cabeza.

―Está comenzando con la apertura del episodio ―dice Buffy rodando sus ojos.

―¡Dios porque no seré sordo! ―ruega Giles. Buffy sonríe a su lado―. ¿Qué me querías preguntar? ―le dice de repente.

―No nada, olvídalo. ―contesta Buffy levantándose de hombros―. Era una tontería. Mejor vámonos.

Los dos se dirigen hacia el auto. Giles se sienta en el asiento de conductor acompañado por Andrew que no deja de moverse ansioso a su lado. Más atrás, Buffy observa la casa en silencio. Dawn trata de evita de todas formas, el mirar a su hermana.

―Bueno es la hora. ―dice Giles arrancando el auto.

Buffy le dedica una última mirada a la calle y cerrando sus ojos recuesta su cabeza en el asiento.

* * *

 **Oficina de W &H**

 **Los Ángeles California**

El movimiento de gente era constante entre las oficinas, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar. Parecía que se hubiese desatado infinitos apocalipsis en todo Los Ángeles. La gente entraba y salía llevando papeles, órdenes y formularios. Varios demonios de diferentes especies, esperaban en las antesalas para ser atendidos. Adentro de la oficina de Ángel el caos era igual.

―No querida. Kantámicro. Si, no, no… haber, no. Eso no. Déjame escucharlo. ―dice Lorne hablando por teléfono. Desde la otra línea un fuerte zumbido hace que varios vidrios de la oficina se rompan. Todos lo miran disgustados―. Este, bueno, eso fue bastante aproximado. Vidrios rotos, dolor de cabeza…, extrañas luces ―un par de cabezas se dan vuelta a mirarlo―. Que yo sólo puedo ver al parecer. Aunque no estoy muy convencido de la nota. A ver. ―dice cambiando el teléfono de oído―. No, no tú voz es deliciosa. Pero inténtalo en Mi menor…, si, si. ―y viendo que Ángel le hace una señal―. Espera honey.

―¿No intentarás de nuevo eso? ―pregunta Ángel en un susurro

―Bueno, es mi mejor informante. ―Lorne tapa la bocina del celular―. Debemos estar seguros. Además el tono que uso no me convenció. ―dice arrugando su nariz y con un gesto de revelación exclama―. ¡Re menor! Ese es.

―Lorne. Vampiro. ―dice Ángel sobándose los oídos―. Si vuelves hacerlo perderás algo más que tu cabeza.

―Eso es abuso de poder. Hay un sindicato sabias. ―comenta Lorne mientras lo apunta con el celular.

―¿Tenemos sindicato?

―Si, y muy bueno. ―y volviéndose al teléfono―. ¡Oh, mira cariño! Porque no lo dejamos para más tarde. ―haciendo un gesto con su cabeza―. Si problemas sindicales. Si, si claro. Adiós.

Ángel sigue observando los papeles que tiene en sus manos, y ojeando las últimas páginas los tira sobre el escritorio.

―No sirven. Esto es otro maldito callejón sin salida.

―Bueno acá tampoco están funcionando las cosas. ―dice Gunn apartando un gran número de carpetas―. Puro subterfugios legales. Te llevaría más de veinte años salirte de las primeras cláusulas. ¡Y eso si eres muy bueno en ello! ―girando en su asiento―. Claro que yo soy muy bueno. Pero eso no cuenta. ―y levantando un legajo entre sus manos―. Estos tipos conocen su trabajo. No dejaron nada claro. ―lo tira junto con los demás―. Esconden sus huellas bajo toneladas de otras pisadas. Y puedes tomarlo literalmente si quieres.

―Genial. Caminando sobre mí tumba. ―dice Ángel metiendo las manos en su gabardina―. Ya me estoy cansando de esto. –y mirando a su alrededor―. ¿Y dónde está Wesley se supone que él es el experto?

―¡Basura! ―dice Wesley entrando por la puerta―. ¡Como odio esto! ―exclama cayendo en un sillón, mientras aprieta un puñado de papeles. Y moviéndolos delante de su cara. ―Sabía de acertijos oscuros, pero esto es el colmo. Cada nueva pista que tengo, me lleva a otra más incomprensible, y claro suponiendo que la descifré bien… ―sacándose los lentes los limpia y mira a través de ellos―. y que el camino es el correcto. Hay demasiados tal vez, o puede ser esto… ―se los coloca―. ¡Esto es el infierno!

―Bienvenido a él. ―dice Spike entrando y observando a su alrededor―. ¿Sabían de los vidrios rotos? ―y mirando a Ángel―. ¿Alguna novedad?

―Depende. ―dice este―. Estamos en medio de algo grande. Ya no quedan dudas, algo nos ocultan, ahora… ―mostrándole todo los papeles―. debemos saber qué. Hay indicios que indican un Apocalipsis, y la intervención de un vampiro con alma. El cómo, por qué y cuándo, todavía no lo sabemos.

―¿Y el Shanshu? –pregunta Spike.

―Es parte de ello. ―dice Wesley―. En esta especie de fiesta sorpresa que nos están preparando. Pero aún no tenemos muy en claro cómo actúa. ―Y mirándolos a ambos―. Ni quien de ustedes es el elegido. ―se soba la frente―. Antes pensábamos que era Ángel, pero bueno las circunstancias cambiaron… ―y escrutando a Spike―. y bueno ¡no se!, esto es extraño. ―dice Wesley con un suspiro

―Ya le dije aquí al Peach, que no me interesa. ―comenta Spike sin dejar de observar a Wesley―. y como no veo motivo para seguir quedándome yo…

―Spike, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado este punto. ―dice Ángel molesto―. Es más que evidente que algo están tramando con nosotros. ―sentándose en una esquina del escritorio―. ¡Y no es una cuestión de que te interese o no!

―Ángel tiene razón. ―dice Wesley―. El vampiro con alma jugará un papel clave, y tenemos que estar seguro de cual de ustedes dos es, ya que…

―¡Si ya sé! Y volverá a ser humano. ―dice Spike con fastidio―. Me conozco la canción.

―Es una bonita historia, un día compondré un tema sobre esto. ―comenta Lorne, ambos vampiros lo miran―. ¡Era sólo una idea! ―para sí―. ¡Qué carácter!

―Te dije que me quedaría y lo hice. ―dice Spike señalando a Ángel―. Pero sabes, me estoy cansando de esperar. ―hace un silencio y rueda los ojos―. Todo sigue igual. Y dudo francamente que te dejen saber más allá de lo que ellos quieran.

―Me gusta el optimismo. ―dice Gunn. Spike lo mira con mala cara―. ―Pero debo de estar de acuerdo con el rubio. Nos estuvieron utilizando todo el tiempo. ―su voz se hace profunda y su mirada se entristece―. ¿Y quién sabe que más nos están escondiendo?

―Pero la profecía existe. ―dice Ángel descruzándose de brazos―. Y es uno de los motivos por los que nos tienen monitoreados. ¡Hay algo allí!

―¿Y por qué les importaría la redención de un vampiro? ¿O el tratar de detener un Apocalipsis? ―pregunta Wesley―. A menos que…

―No quieran detenerlo. ―dice Spike. Todos se quedan callados.

―Piensan que quieran provocarlo, una especie de aceleración cósmica o algo. ―dice Lorne―. Eso explicaría los dos vampiros con alma, y el tema del amuleto.

―Pensé que querían sacarse a uno de encima. ―dice Ángel dudando.

―Tal vez al principio. ―comenta Wesley―. O fue una forma de atarlo a W&H y a los socios mayoritarios.

―Si y en vez de un campeón tendrían a un bloody humano. ―dice Spike, y haciendo una mueca―. Si el Sahnshu significa eso.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunta Gunn

―Que no estoy seguro. ―dice Spike serio―. Vida, muerte. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ―levantándose de hombros―. No estamos ni vivos, ni muertos, podría ser cualquiera de las dos cosas.

―No. La profecía dice el que está muerto vivirá. ―protesta Wesley convencido, sin dejar de mirar extrañado a ambos vampiros.

―Pero vivimos. ―aclara Spike señalándolo con un dedo―. De una forma relativa. ―dice haciendo un mohín con sus labios―. Pero estamos caminando en este mundo.

―Muertos caminando. ―sentencia Gunn

―Creo que lo que Spike quiere decir… ―dice Wesley―. es que tal vez el vampiro con alma cuando cumpla su destino… muera. ¿Es eso? ―se lo queda mirando.

―¿Y qué clase de premio es ese? ―pregunta Lorne

―Una especie de perdón. Un descanso. Sin infierno supongo. ―dice Spike

―¿Y quién querría eso? ―pregunta Gunn

―Alguien que desee el olvido. ―dice Spike serio.

―Eso suena a suicidio. ―comenta Wesley lúgubremente.

―Sin el detalle de la condenación. ―dice Lorne―. Pero sí, se aproxima. ―se pone serio y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Ángel se mantuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo. Mientras sus ojos se perdían en un punto de distante de la habitación. Y con una voz profunda y apagada dice:

―Yo lo quiero.

Todos se dan vuelta a mirarlo con asombro. El rostro de Spike se entristece pero sabe que no hay mentira en esas palabras.

―¡Estás loco! ―exclama Lorne alarmado―. Sabía que el trabajo en W&H te afectaría, pero no para tanto.

―Me podrían dejar a solas con Spike. ¡Por favor muchachos! ―dice Ángel ignorando por completo las miradas de reproche de que es objeto.

Los otros se miran entre ellos, Wesley les hace una señal de asentimiento y uno a uno se van retirando en silencio.

―¿Cuándo te irás? ―le pregunta Ángel a Spike una vez que todos se retiraron

―¿Cómo lo sabías? ―dice Spike sorprendido

―Te conozco William. No eres de mucha paciencia.

―Esta noche. Venía a pedirte un auto. ―y mirándolo―. ¿Qué harás con todo esto? ―le pregunta mientras observa el desorden a su alrededor.

―Seguir la comedia, supongo. ―dice Ángel con tono cansado en su voz―. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

―Si claro. ―lo observa por un segundo, quiere decirle algo pero se arrepiente de inmediato―. Es mejor que me vaya. ―dice Spike de repente.

―Mantente en contacto. ―le pide Ángel. Spike asiente con la cabeza.―. Aún no sabemos qué quieren de nosotros. ―y mirándolo―. ¿A dónde iras?

―A Londres. ―dice Spike y ante la mirada extrañada del vampiro aclara―. Tengo un asunto que resolver primero. Una vieja deuda. ―haciendo un silencio―. Después me iré a Roma. A buscar a Buffy ―dice observándolo de frente.

―¿Y qué harás cuando la veas? ―le pregunta Ángel con la mirada ensombrecida.

―No sé. ―dice Spike―. Supongo que seguir mí sangre.

―Es un comienzo. ―dice Ángel.

―Yeah.

Horas después, una figura observa desde la ventana, la partida de un auto que toma la dirección hacia el aeropuerto. Ángel se da vuelta y mira el desorden en su oficina, se sienta en su escritorio y abre una gaveta. Sus dedos repasan unos papeles que estuvo revisando y con un leve murmullo pronuncia esa única palabra. Ese único rezo.

―Connor.

* * *

 _A veces te preguntas ¿hasta cuándo podrás resistir? ¿Hasta cuándo los muros te contendrán?_ Spike se encuentra sentado en su asiento. La azafata pasa dando las últimas indicaciones, con esa sonrisa eterna cincelada en su rostro. Él cierra sus ojos y recuesta su cabeza oliendo la noche.

 _Rompiendo las barreras. Las paredes se resquebrajarán sobre ti, y sepas que te encuentras perdido en tus miedos. ¿Por dónde huir?_ Una tenue luz se filtra por la oficina. Ángel se encuentra sumergido en las tinieblas, aferrando entre sus dedos una vieja foto. Un rayo de luna ilumina su rostro.

 _Cuando los vientos soplen y la tormenta no te deje avanzar, que será de ti, que será de mí. Esperándote, aguardando tu llegada, desgarrando la vida en sueños perdidos._ Buffy observa su nueva habitación, dejando su maleta a los pies de la cama. Descorre las cortinas y se queda mirando el inmenso jardín que se extiende ante su vista.

 _Porque yo sé lo que te ata aquí. Reteniéndote, permaneciendo dormido dentro de ti. Crees conocer los caminos, que sabes las repuestas pero es inútil mentirnos._ El avión comienza a levantar vuelo. Y una extraña sensación invade todo su cuerpo.

 _Puedes sentirme en lo profundo de tu ser, en cada aliento que das. Susurros de arena en el viento que saben del dolor, que claman por nosotros, llamándonos._ Buffy gira su mirada hacia la oscuridad que comienza a descender en el horizonte. Y podría jurar que ese sueño, que trata con desesperación de olvidar se empieza a condensar sobre ella. Tenaz, insondable, y con un fuego incontrolable recorre sus venas.

 _Nómbrame, búscame sobre las ruinas de nuestros temores, te estaré esperando guardando la última esperanza, para ti, para mí._ Ambos giran sus cabezas a ese antiguo llamado, hay algo en el aire, en la noche, que grita por ellos. Hundiéndolos, perdiéndolos, deseándolos, y saben con implacable certeza que ya no hay retorno.

 _Y en el ocre crepuscular partiremos al encuentro de nuestro destino. ¿Hacia dónde más huir?_

 _Continuará_


	4. CUARTA PARTE

Bueno acá estoy yo de vuelta, perdón por la demora, espero subir el capítulo que viene la semana próxima como compensación.  
PD: Gracias Belén por tu paciencia y hermosos comentarios =)

* * *

 **CUARTA PARTE**

 **Tres días después**

 **Interior. Departamento de Giles. Mañana.**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Buffy desciende por la escalera observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Se acerca a la biblioteca y mira los libros que allí había. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Toma uno entre sus manos y se lo pone a hojear, por un instante su mente se pierde en los recuerdos como si fuera transportada a una parte de su pasado. Donde el departamento no existiera. Donde ella es sólo una jovencita de diecisiete años, y estuviera investigando en esos antiguos libros que Giles tanto amaba, sentada en la vieja biblioteca de Sunnydale. La voz de su vigilante la devuelve a la realidad.

―Ya te levantaste Buffy. ―dice Giles entrando con una taza de té entre sus manos.

―¡Ah!..., ¡Hola Giles! Sí, pero aún tengo los horarios cambiados. ¡Puedo con ello! ―dice devolviendo el libro a la estantería―. ¿Cómo estás?

―¡Eh!, ¿yo? ¡Bien, bien, bien! ―exclama sentándose en el sofá, mientras da un gran sorbo a su taza y mirándola―. Quería hablar contigo un momento Buffy.

―Aquí estoy, presente y todo. ¡Soy toda oídos! ―dice acercándose hacia él―. ¡Estoy lista! ―exclama mientras se sienta a horcajadas en un extremo del posabrazos.

―Lo sé. ―se queda mudo de repente, bebiendo de a tragos su taza de té.

―¡Hey Giles! ―dice Buffy mirando a su vigilante―. ¡Tierra llamando a Giles! ―este sale de sus meditaciones y le sonríe. Buffy lo mira ladeando la cabeza―. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

―¡Bueno!, ¡eh!, yo estaba esperando a que te aclimataras un poco a la vida en Londres. ¡Ehm!..., ah…., si, si puedes me gustaría que fuéramos a ver el Nuevo Consejo... ―observándola―. Claro que supondrás, no, no es como el antiguo, pero hay ciertas reglas… ―Buffy levanta una ceja― este, hay ciertas cosas que no podemos dejar de considerar. ―Giles se saca los anteojos molesto―. ¡Por Dios Buffy! ¡Tú más que nadie eres consciente que se necesita un poco de orden y disciplina!

―¡Lo sé Giles! Pero nunca he sido muy buena con las reglas. ¡Me gusta improvisar! Seguir la corriente ―dice Buffy meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro―. Y el consejo y yo, bueno, no es que seamos justamente uña y carne. ―dice haciendo gestos negativos con su cara.

―Ahora es diferente.

―Veremos hasta cuando dura esa diferencia. ―y con un suspiro―. ¡Pero está bien, iré a ver! Después de todo para eso vinimos. ¿No?

―¡Si, si claro por supuesto! ―dice Giles y levantando su cara para observarla más detenidamente―. Recuerdo que me querías preguntar algo, últimamente mi memoria no es tan buena. ―sobándose la frente―. Pero era algo referido a un sueño, si no me equivoco.

El rostro de Buffy se congeló de repente, sus ojos se agrandaron y desvío instintivamente la mirada de su vigilante.

―¡Yo no es nada! ―moviéndose inquieta en su asiento―. Yo, será mejor que me vaya. Necesito cambiarme. Este, uhm..., si queremos ir al Consejo. ―dice Buffy tartamudeando.

―¡Buffy! ¿Qué pasa? ―dice Giles mirándola preocupado―. Sabes de la importancia de estos sueños. ¡No tengo que decirte lo trascendental que es para una cazadora estar unida a esta clase de visiones! –dejando su taza en la mesita―. Es una conexión con tu poder. Una especie de vínculo con las demás cazadora..., con su esencia.

―¡No me dices nada que no sepa Giles! ―lo corta Buffy sombríamente y observándolo―. Sólo fue un sueño nada más que eso. No quiero hablar de ello.

―¿Por qué? Parecías preocupada la última vez que lo mencionaste. ¡Y ahora mírate rehúyes hablar del tema! ¿Por qué Buffy? ¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo? ―Ella desvía la mirada, se para cruzando los brazos a la defensiva. Giles no ha dejado de observar ningún movimiento de su cazadora―. ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo! Sea lo que fuere que te atormenta. –suspirando―. ¡Buffy!... ―dudando―. Para, para mí has sido como una especie de hija, yo…

Los ojos de Buffy se nublan de repente, sus labios tiemblan intentando contener las lágrimas y con una voz entrecortada dice:

―Spike.

―¿Qué? ―dice Giles alarmado levantando la vista hacia Buffy

―Soñé con él Giles. ¡Oh Dios! ―exclama levantando sus ojos―. ¡Era todo tan extraño! Yo, no sé muy bien… ―lo mira, inclina la cabeza y la desvía de su mirada―. Soñé que volvía. Se, ¡Oh por Dios!... sé que suena loco… ―refregándose las manos―. Pero, parecía tan real. Y me dijo unas cosas que... ―se queda callada de repente.

Giles tiene la mirada perdida y su rostro se ha ensombrecido. Se levanta de su asiento dirigiéndose a una esquina de la habitación. El silencio entre los dos es palpable como el acero. El hombre juguetea con un adorno de la repisa y con una voz profunda y cansada pregunta:

―¿Qué te dijo? ―pregunta sin dejar de mover el cañoncito entre sus dedos

―No lo recuerdo muy bien. ―dice Buffy. Giles gira su cabeza mirándola por encima del hombro―. ¡Lo juro! ―dice ella―. Pero, era como una promesa. ―moviendo la cabeza―. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero así lo sentí. ¡Que él volvería!

―¡Eso es imposible! ―dice Giles de espaldas―. El murió. –dejando el adorno se da vuelta y la observa―. Igual, déjame investigar. Nunca está demás saber. ―acercándose hacia Buffy―. No creo que signifique nada, pero, pero lo revisaré. ¡Te lo prometo!.

―Gracias. ―dice Buffy con una sonrisa triste―. Tal vez sólo fue eso, un sueño.

―¿Por qué con él? ―interroga Giles clavándole sus ojos en las pupilas de Buffy

―No lo sé. ―dice sosteniéndole la mirada a duras penas.

―Si bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Hablaremos más tarde Buffy. ¡No te preocupes todo se resolverá! ―comenta Giles con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Siempre serás así? ―pregunta Buffy con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué?

―Tan optimista. ¡Me gusta! Quiero eso.

―Es sólo pensamiento positivo. Y un poco de frío confort Ingles. ―dice Giles y dándole un beso en la frente―. No te preocupes. Me encargaré de todo.

―¡Gracias Giles! ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Giles la mira pero nada dice. Agarrando su abrigo y el maletín abandona la habitación. Buffy se asoma por la ventana y lo ve irse. Cuando está a punto de subirse al auto, observa a la joven asomada en la ventana y la saluda despidiéndose. Una vez adentro del auto, su rostro se ensombrece por completo y una profunda arruga domina toda su frente. Buffy lo observa perderse en la distancia y con un suspiro baja la cortina.

* * *

 **Interior. Harrow Hotel. Tarde**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Spike se encuentra recostado contra la pared, en una habitación de un hotel de los suburbios de Londres, fumando distraídamente un cigarrillo. Levanta la vista, eran más de las cinco de la tarde, por una incomprensible razón no había podido dormir casi nada en los últimos días. El ruido de la calle le llegaba nítido a sus oídos. Afuera la ciudad bullía con su vida. Escucha los ruidos de pisadas, de voces y sus risas, de autos que se perdían por las calles, parecía un mundo tan lejano y ajeno al suyo. Un pequeño rayo de sol se filtraba por una hendidura de la persiana. Lo observa hipnotizado romper con las sombras que cubrían su habitación. Aspiró una gran bocanada de humo.

Habían pasado tres días desde su llegada. No sabía por qué, pero trato de evitar cuanto le fuera posible el encuentro. Había pasado mucho tiempo y las heridas recién comenzaban a cicatrizar. Miró el papel que sostenía en la mano, y con un suspiro lo guardo dentro de su cazadora. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche para poder salir. Aplastó la colilla contra el piso y se quedó pensando. Observó la habitación con indiferencia. Era pequeña, con una cama en el centro una silla ubicada en una esquina, la mesa de luz y un armario eran los únicos mobiliarios. En un costado de la misma se alzaba la puerta del baño.

Se levantó, quitándose la cazadora se recostó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza en la cama. Estuvo por un tiempo en esa posición. Todavía no podía explicarse por qué seguía permaneciendo en Londres. Sentía que había algo que lo estaba reteniendo. Miró en dirección a la mesa de luz, el pasaje de avión hacia Roma descansaba tranquilo sobre ella. Debía irse dentro de dos días, pero… ¿por qué dudaba? ¿No era eso lo qué quería? ¡Encontrarla! Verla aunque fuera una vez más. Pero por una desconocida razón estuvo posponiéndolo todo estos últimos días.

El sol que se filtraba por la persiana era cada vez menor. Estaba atardeciendo, en poco tiempo, él se encontraría con su pasado. Por eso había venido primeramente aquí. Esa era su razón. Se lo debía. Ella lo estaría esperando en el viejo sector del cementerio. Sus ojos se nublaron, hoy cerraría viejas heridas. Saldaría su deuda. ¡Se lo debía a Ella! Cerró los ojos y espero la llegada de la noche. Afuera el murmullo de la gente comenzó a descender.

* * *

 **Interior. Departamento Giles. Tarde**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Giles se encontraba hablando por teléfono cuando Buffy entra donde él estaba. Dirigiéndose hacia la heladera la abre y se sirve un vaso con jugo. Giles se encontraba de espaldas a ella, hablando con un hombre, que por el tono de su voz parecía algo serio. Mezclaba indistintamente frases en inglés con alguna que otra palabra en italiano. Lo que causaba la sonrisa en el rostro de Buffy. El vigilante después de un tiempo cuelga el teléfono con un suspiro.

―¿Qué pasa problemas? ―pregunta Buffy a sus espaldas.

―¡Ah, no, no! ―dice Giles dándose vuelta―. ―Era Stefano. ―moviendo la cabeza hacia un costado―. El, se encargará del grupo en Roma durante tu ausencia.

―¡Ah!, mi reemplazo. Le deseo buena suerte. ―dice Buffy bebiendo de su vaso―. La va a necesitar.

―Sí, bueno. ¡Buffy!...

―Si, dime Giles. ―dice esta mirándolo

―Estaba pensando…, en eso de tu sueño. ―acercándose hacia la joven―. ¡Eh!, uh, no sé si sea conveniente. Pero creo que lo mejor será revisar esos papeles que te dio Ángel.

―Los de W&H. ¿Te parece? No es que no quiera saber. Pero, ¿no se suponen que son malos?. Una firma de abogados demoníaca o algo por el estilo. ―apretando el vaso entre sus manos―. Aún no entiendo que hace Ángel con ellos.

―Nada bueno de seguro. ―responde Giles molesto. Deteniéndose ante la cara seria de Buffy

―¿No sé? No es su estilo. ―mirándolo―. El de Ángel. Pero como tú digas Giles. Estoy tan cansada. –y con un tono de voz triste―. ¡Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar!

El vigilante estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando un fuerte timbrazo los sorprendió a ambos. Giles se dirige a abrir la puerta. La abre y ante su sorpresa un hombre joven, visiblemente tostado se recuesta indolente sobre un costado del dintel de la misma.

―¡Xander! ¡Qué alegría! ―exclama Giles abrazando fuertemente al joven entre sus brazos.

―¡Vaya!, ¡vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba. ―dice Xander mirándolo―. Yo también me alegro de verte. ―y soltándose del abrazo―. ¿Está Buffy?

―Sí, sí, aquí está pasa. –le dice Giles abriéndole camino―. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje? ―le pregunta luego de que hubiera entrado, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

―Bien no me quejo. –y viendo que Buffy se asoma al escuchar las voces familiares. Sonríe al verla y corre a sus brazos. Esta lo abraza, apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros. ―¡Ey, Buff! ¡Aire! ―pide Xander con un hilo de voz―. ¡Respirar! Todavía no perdí la costumbre.

―¡Oh, lo siento! Lo siento. Me alegro tanto de verte. ―le dice Buffy indicándole un asiento delante de ella―. ¡Ven cuéntame!

―No quisiera interrumpir el momento. ―los corta Giles sin dejar de observarlos―. Pero, em… Xander ¿me trajiste esos papeles?

―¿Papeles? ¿Papeles? ¡Oh, sip papeles! ―y buscando en su bolso que cruzaba por su pecho, saca una carpeta que extiende al vigilante―. Espero que te sirvan. Me costó bastante conseguirlo. –comenta mientras deja la bolsa a su lado―. ¡Esos contactos tuyos si que son extraños! ―y mirándolo―. ¿Sabías que tenían dos bocas?

―Bueno es una orden muy antigua. ―dice Giles observando los papeles.

―Explícame eso, cuando traten de hablarte al mismo tiempo en dos idiomas diferente.

―Tienes que concentrarte. Focalizar.

―¡Yeap! ―exclama Xander señalándolo con la mano. Focalicé. ¡Focalicé todo el tiempo no estar ahí! ―y moviendo la cabeza negativamente―. ¿Porque no soy yo, el sujeto que está en una playa desierta con chicas en pequeños bikinis a mi alrededor? ¡Y todas para mí! ―suspira sonriendo.

―¿Tienes el look? ―dice Buffy mirándolo. Y ante la mirada desconcertada de Xander agrega―. Ya sabes..., tostado, parche en el ojo. ¡ Jack Sparow!

―¡Hey!, me gusta como suena eso. ¡Gracias Buffster! ―y balanceando su cuerpo mientras mueve los brazos delante de su cara―. ¡Creo que lo estoy consiguiendo! Aunque un poco de ron ayudaría un poco.

―¡Nada de Ron! ―interrumpe con tono seco Giles la conversación. Y mirándolos―. Los dejaré para que puedan seguir hablando. Yo, este… em, iré a revisar todo esto. ―dice mostrando la carpeta con papeles y volviéndose―. ¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto! –le dice a Xander.

―Yo también. –contesta y observando a Buffy―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, ya sabes. ―frunciendo sus labios―. Las cosas han estado mejores, y peores, y peores de nuevo, pero ahora estamos en la parte de bien. ―dice Buffy con una sonrisa.

―Es una cuesta, disfruta de cuando estés arriba. ―su mirada se entristece de repente―. ¿Y la pequeña Dawnie?

―Salió con Andrew. Digamos que no hay mucha interacción hermana―hermana últimamente. ―aclara Buffy con un gesto de resignación en su voz

―¡Y esa es la bajada! ―exclama Xander. Buffy asiente con la cabeza

―Entre otras cosa, se podría decir que sí. ¡Definitivamente! –asiente con la cabeza―. Me alegra que hayas vuelto, es como en los viejos tiempos. ―dice Buffy mientras le acaricia las manos entre las suyas.

―¡Yeah!, aunque en una versión más tostada. Y de visión unidireccional. ―dice Xander haciendo una mueca―. Aunque supongo que a las chicas les gusta. ¡Ya sabes! Tipo rudo. Look bad boy.

―¡Eres un buen chico Xander! ¡Nunca serás de ese tipo lo sabías! ―dice Buffy sonriéndole.

―Será por eso que nunca pasamos de amigos ¿no Buff? ―dice con un tono extraño en su voz. Buffy baja la mirada, y la desvía de su amigo. Quitando sus manos de repente. Este la mira sorprendido y dice―. ¡No es que me esté quejando! Bueno, tal vez un poco... ―y asiendo un silencio―. Yo pensé, que con todo lo que paso, bueno, no sé... tal vez...

Buffy se levanta de su asiento, se para nerviosa y hablando rápido le dice

―Me tengo que ir. Yo, yo ¡lo siento! ―mira en otra dirección―. De verdad. –hace un silencio―. Me alegra verte…

―Necesitamos hablar Buffy.

―No. ―dice Buffy cortante y se marcha a su habitación

Xander se queda sentando con la cabeza gacha pensando. Lanza un suspiro y mirando la sala dice para si mismo.

―¡Genial! Nuevo récord en asustar a una chica. ―y apretando sus manos―. ¿Seguro que tendrías algo irónico que decir, no Anya? ―moviendo la cabeza―. ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido Xander!

* * *

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

La solitaria figura recorría el viejo cementerio observando todo con la distancia del tiempo. Detrás de una arboleda de cipreses se levantaba la parte más antigua del camposanto. La luna nueva iluminaba un claro del camino. El sendero de piedra serpenteaba como un río entre las tumbas y los mausoleos que se extendían en la distancia. Todo se veía más abandonado y descuidado en esa parte, hacía tiempo que nadie transitaba por ahí.

Se detuvo de repente, un rayo de luna ilumino su figura. Dudó un instante, volvió su vista hacia atrás y suspiro bebiendo la noche que lo cubría. Era tarde para volverse. ¡Debía hacerlo! Se apoyó contra un nudoso árbol que se levantaba en un recodo del camino, agachó la mirada, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Encendiendo un cigarrillo. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sido su vida. Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente, fumaba de a ratos perdiendo su mente en el pasado que se hacía más palpable a medida que la noche avanzaba. Con una profunda exhalación dio la última bocana a su cigarrillo, tirando la colilla entre las piedras. Está chisporroteó por unos segundos, hasta apagarse lentamente. Volvió su mirada hacía un sector del cementerio, y con paso firme se dirigió hacia él.  
La figura se detuvo de repente ante la tumba que se alzaba en el centro de una hondonada. La silueta de un ángel se recorto contra su sombra, que se extendía cubriéndola por completo. Se agachó y pasando sus dedos por sobre la lápida, con una voz profunda, y cálida dijo:

―Hola madre.

Se quedó en silencio, por un largo tiempo. Con sus manos despejó las hojas que cubrían por parte la tumba. Acarició el nombre amado allí grabado. _Anne_. Y cada letra del mismo era un recuerdo que mordía en su corazón. Con una sonrisa depositó el ramillete de rosas rojas que había traído.

―Para mi Lady. ―logró articular después de un tiempo. Mientras una gruesa lágrima descendía sobre su rostro―. Han pasado muchos años madre. ―dijo y con una sonrisa triste en su rostro―. Pero ahora todo está bien ¿no? Estamos en paz tú y yo ―sus dedos volvieron a rozar la lápida. Una sonrisa de paz surcó su rostro. Ladeo la cabeza y se la quedó mirando por un rato. Cerró los ojos y con un rezo silencioso surgido de lo más profundo de su corazón, se despidió de ella. Un viento helado descendió con la noche, haciendo volar su abrigo. Que como alas cubrían a la solitaria figura arrodillada sobre la tumba.

Unos murmullos provenientes de un extremo lejano del cementerio llamaron su atención. Se paró de repente, y olfateó el aire. Había un aroma conocido entre esas voces que comenzaban a acercarse hacia donde él estaba. Miro a su alrededor, las viejas criptas de hace dos siglos los observaban con sus ojos de otro mundo. La niebla se condensaba más espesa en esa parte del viejo cementerio. Una ráfaga de viento más helado golpeó su cuerpo. Las voces casi estaban sobre él. Miró hacia un extremo del camino y con paso firme se perdió entre las sombras.

Un grupo de ocho jóvenes, seguida por dos hombres se adueñaron del lugar. Se veían ansiosas y un poco fastidiadas. Se detuvieron de repente en un claro del cementerio. Dos de ellas se sentaron displicentemente sobre una lápida. El resto formó un semicírculo esperando a los hombres. El más joven y con un fuerte acento escocés se acercó primero. Cargaba en sus brazos un pesado libro, que depositó en medio del grupo. Detrás de él más viejo de ellos, llegó jadeando.

―¡Bueno ya llegamos! ―dijo Giles resoplando una vez que estuvo reunido con el grupo, y tomando un segundo de aire―. Ya no estoy para estas cosas. –y mirándolo a todos―. ¡Ewan, puedes comenzar! ―dice resoplando mientras se tocaba la cintura.

―¡Giles! ―murmuró una voz entre las sombras. Spike se ocultó detrás de una cripta observándolo todo.

El hombre llamado Ewan, se sentó en el piso. Abriendo el libro en un sector ya marcado, extrajo una bolsa con una mezcla de hierbas que esparció sobre el suelo formando un círculo. A continuación prendió una vela y moviendo una piedra negra, recitó unas frases en un lenguaje antiguo y extraño. Un denso humo verde azulado comenzó a fórmense dentro del circulo. Cuando este se desvaneció, un demonio Gorlak, estaba frente a ellos. Las chicas dieron un paso atrás instintivamente. Algunas movían sus armas de un lado a otro de su cuerpo. Formando un semicírculo en torno al demonio.

―¡Cuiden los flancos! ―dijo Ewan levantándose y tomando el libro se retiró hacia donde estaba el otro vigilante.

―¡Brenda, acércate hacia Lisa! ―grito Giles. Viendo como el demonio abandonaba el círculo de fuego que lo había conjurado―. ¡Recuerden su entrenamiento! Y traten de destruir su centro de poder.

―¿Cuál centro de poder? ―pregunto una chica, viendo venir al demonio encima de ellas.

Giles revoleó los ojos. Y mirando al otro vigilante dijo:

―¿Y ella es tu mejor cazadora? ―el otro asintió con una mueca divertida―. ¡Oh Jesús misericordioso! ―dijo Giles elevando sus ojos al cielo.

El demonio Gorlak, atacó a tres de las chicas que se encontraban a su izquierda, lanzando a una de ellas contra un árbol. Las otras dos lo golpearon dándole unas patadas voladoras, que este repelió con un movimiento de sus brazos. Las espadas volaron por el aire.

―¡No retrocedan! ―grito Ewan. ―¡Lisa recoge tu espada!

Las jóvenes atacaban en turno, dando espadazos y patadas que parecían no causarle ningún efecto al demonio. Que solo lograba enfurecerse más.

―Su centro de poder. ―volvió a decir Giles―. ¿Recuerdan lo que vimos? ¿Margarert?

La chica llamada Margaret, se dio vuelta molesta.

―¿No, no lo recuerdo? ―dijo mientras le dio un espadazo en uno de los brazos.

―Su cuerno, ¡Por Dios! ―gritó molesto Giles.

Una de las jóvenes le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Otras tres se le tiraron encima sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el piso impidiéndole cualquier defensa. Al tiempo que Margaret le arrancaba el cuerno de un sólo tirón. Una extraña luz se apoderó del cuerpo del Gorlak, deshaciéndose en un líquido viscoso entre sus manos.

―Ewww. –exhalaron a coro el grupo de jóvenes

―¡Eso estuvo horrible! ¡Y ustedes se llaman cazadoras! –dijo Giles molesto mientras se sacaba los anteojos―. Recuerden su entrenamiento. ¡Instinto!... ¡Eso es lo que tienen que tener si quieren seguir vivas! ―y moviendo la cabeza molesto―. ¡Olvídenlo!

―Hacemos lo mejor que podemos. –dijo la chica llamada Brenda. Las otras la apoyaron con un murmullo―. Además somos nosotras las que exponemos nuestro trasero. –dijo cruzándose de brazo. ―¡Tú, lo que único que has hecho es gritarnos todo el tiempo!

―¡Y por lo visto no es suficiente! –exclamo Giles y mirándola a los ojos―. Una cazadora debería saber eso―. Y volviéndose hacia Ewan―. ¡Vámonos!

Spike, estuvo observando toda la escena a una cierta distancia. Podía oler el poder en ese grupo de niñas, el poder de la cazadora. Pero mientras se había divertido viéndolas luchar, se daba cuenta de lo indefensas que estaban si querían sobrevivir. No todas correrían con la misma suerte. Escuchar la voz de Giles, lo había hecho esconder de inmediato, algo le decía que no era conveniente aparecerse frente al vigilante. Se quedó hasta que el grupo se perdió en la distancia, y dándose vuelta se hundió entre las sombras.

Cuando estaban saliendo del cementerio. Giles giró la cabeza hacia atrás, un extraño presentimiento se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Por un segundo pensó... movió su cabeza en reproche como queriendo disipar un viejo fantasma. Retomó su camino uniéndose al grupo que ya descendía por la callejuela.

 _Continuará_


	5. QUINTA PARTE

**QUINTA PARTE**

 **Interior. Habitación de Buffy. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Hace horas que él se había ido. ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle eso a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar todo entre ellos? Buffy se movía inquieta de un lado a otro de la habitación, semejante a una fiera enjaulada que se resiste a su suerte. Se dirige hacia la ventana abriéndola de par en par, y tomándolo una profunda respiración se recuesta sobre un costado de la misma. Su mente no la deja en paz desde la tarde. Tenía la profunda necesidad de golpear a alguien. Necesitaba calmarse o se iba a enloquecer. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor ir con Giles y su grupo de cazadoras, pero francamente no estaba de ánimo para escuchar más idioteces. ¡Bastante tenía ya ella con las de Xander! Se levantó molesta de donde estaba y dirigiéndose hacia su cama agarra una almohada que arroja con todas sus fuerzas por el aire. Esta atravesó volando toda la habitación, saliendo por la ventada para ir a dar en medio del jardín. ¡Genial! Exclamó Buffy cada vez más irritada. ¡Ahora tendría que ir a recogerla! ¿Qué querían de ella? Se sentó frustrada sobre su cama. Agarra sus piernas entre sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre las mismas, cierra los ojos intentando olvidar toda esta pesadilla.

Afuera ya era noche cerrada. La luna nueva iluminaba el jardín cubriéndolo de extrañas sombras que danzaban con el viento. Buffy levanta la cabeza, el silencio sepulcral del departamento era lo único que escuchaba. Gira su cabeza en dirección del reloj. Este marcaba más de la diez de la noche. Hace como media hora que Dawn había regresado. La oyó hablar con Andrew y meterse de inmediato en su cuarto. Giles aún no había vuelto. El silencio que la envolvía era total, asfixiante. Quería escapar, huir de esas cuatro paredes que la ahogaban por completo. ¡Necesitaba cazar! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía tener estos sentimientos? Miró hacía la ventana, hacía las sombras que se arremolinaban más allá de la luz de su cuarto, y deseo perderse en ellas. Sentirse viva aunque fuera por un instante. Negó con su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Qué demonios le sucedía! Era su esencia y lo sabía, por más que trató de negarla, de escapar, ¡no podía! ¡Ahí, estaba! ¡Llamándola! ¡Alimentándola! ¡Buscándola!

Cerró sus ojos y el vació de la habitación pesó más hondamente sobre ella. Una gruesa lágrima comienza a deslizarse silenciosa por sobre su rostro. La limpia de un manotazo. ¡No quería llorar! ¡No debía llorar! Pero las palabras de Xander seguían repercutiendo en su memoria. Sabe que es mentira. No eran estas en realidad la que atormentaban su alma. Sólo era una tonta excusa para desencadenar esa angustia que la estuvo consumiendo todos estos días. Ella sabía que era otra la voz, que su mente se negaba a olvidar. La voz de él. De Spike. ¿Por qué se mentía? ¿Por qué les mentía a todos? Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía todo esto? ¿Qué pretendía hacerse a ella misma? ¿A qué estaba jugando? No tenía suficiente dolor en su vida, para incrementarlo aún más. Otra lágrima se escapo de sus ojos.

Pero en la soledad de su cuarto subida en su cama, recostada contra la pared. ¡Podía ser ella! No había ojos que la estuvieran mirando. Ni dedos que la señalarían. No escucharía voces que hablaran por ella. Ni debía ser fuerte, fría, alejada de todo sentimiento humano. No había decisiones que tomar, ¡no había nada! Buffy aprieta con más fuerza sus piernas con sus brazos. Un gemido de dolor escapa de su garganta. ¡Allí podía llorar! Mañana fingiría, tomaría las decisiones difíciles. Sería la cazadora, la elegida. Hoy en ese frío cuarto simplemente podía ser..., Buffy.

Una punzada cruzó su pecho. Mira de nuevo el reloj. Once menos cuarto, el tiempo parecía detenerse, inmóvil y las paredes que la rodean se condensaban más gruesas y profundas sobre ella. Era un sueño, sólo un estúpido sueño que la atormentaba. Y el ritmo loco de su corazón repercutió como una carcajada en sus oídos. ¡Dios quería llorar! ¡Quería gritar! Pero estaba congelada. Detenida en ese mar de dudas, oprimida bajo todos esos silencios que como una telaraña demasiada densa le prohibían toda huída.

Un viento helado comenzó a colarse por la ventana abierta. Buffy tembló de repente. Alza la vista. En el cielo la luna brillaba, extraña, fría. Y como si respondiera a un silencioso llamado, se levanta de repente. Dirigiéndose hacia la ventana se queda mirando el jardín que se extendía debajo de ella. De un salto estaba allí. No sabía exactamente lo que hacía, pero era una necesidad, era algo más fuerte que ella. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Respondió a ese llamado. Cruza el jardín hacia la barda que limita con la calle, salta sobre ella. Mira sobre su hombro en busca de alguna mirada, pero esta se encuentra desierta. Delante de ella se extendía las sombras que las viviendas dibujaban sobre la vereda. Tomo aliento, y mirando hacia delante comienza a caminar perdiéndose por una esquina.  
Un ruido de pisadas vino proveniente de su derecha. Observó unas siluetas comenzar a formarse bajo las luces de las veredas. Cruza de repente huyendo de todo contacto humano. Hoy sólo desea beber la noche. Sentirse libre, atada simplemente a esa extraña sensación que la llamaba. Y así se fue perdiendo por las viejas callejuelas de Londres, sintiendo la noche, deseándola y esperando.

* * *

 **Oficinas de W &H Noche **  
**Los Ángeles California**

La oscura figura se recortaba contra el inmenso ventanal de su oficina, observando la ciudad que se extendía indiferente y fría ante su vista. Las luces titilaban ensoñadoras en su murmullo de existencias perdidas, en ese mar de concreto y acero. Recuesta su cabeza contra los gruesos vidrios, su mente vagaba perdida en la distancia de los recuerdos. Tras de él los últimos empleados se disponían a marcharse. Las luces oscilaron por un momento en el pasillo, luego una oscuridad más densa lo cubrió por completo. Afuera la vida bullía como un demonio arrastrándose hambrienta, deslizándose por las calles de la ciudad. Y esta indiferente a todo lo veía pasar a través de un escaparate. Era un demonio devorándose a sí mismo. Amándose, odiándose. El hombre suspira desde su mundo.

Unos pasos se oyen detrás la puerta retrotrayéndolo a la realidad. Esta se abre. Por un momento una pequeña luz proveniente del pasillo se desliza en la oficina. El hombre entra, achica la vista, adaptándola a la oscuridad del lugar.

―¡Oh, Ángel allí estás! ―dice Wesley mirando en su dirección. Se gira hacia atrás en busca del interruptor y lo enciende. Los ojos de Ángel pestañean ante la misma―. Te estaba buscando. ―comenta acercándosele.

―¿Qué pasa Wes? ―pregunta Ángel desde la ventana―. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

―Si bueno, yo en verdad…, estaba traduciendo una profecía. ―y mirándolo―. Será mejor que te sientes. Ángel frunce el ceño y se recuesta en un extremo del escritorio―. No es seguro. ―comienza a excusarse Wesley de inmediato.

―¿Cuándo? ―lo interrumpe Ángel, sin dejar de escrutar su rostro.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta este sorprendido.

―El Apocalipsis. ―y cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Qué es esta vez? Fuego, una gran serpiente, plaga, un demonio huyendo del inframundo, guerra… ―sigue enumerando Ángel acompañado por movimientos de su cabeza.

―No, no se trata de eso. Bueno en parte si,... pero no. ―y viendo la cara de interrogación de Ángel, Wesley tartamudea siguiendo―. En, en realidad no estamos muy seguro de que mi interpretación sea la correcta. ―elevando su vista al cielo―. ¡Todo es caóticamente oscuro! Pero tenemos fuertes indicios, y yo pensé..., que tal vez nos estamos acercando a algo grande.

―¿Tiene que ver con el Shanshu? ―le pregunta Ángel

―Puede ser. Todo es confuso en esa parte. ―dice mientras se acomoda los anteojos―. Y si lo que pienso es verdad,... debemos actuar pronto. ―mirándolo―. Tenemos que estar preparados.

―¿Para qué? ―insiste Ángel molesto.

―Para la destrucción del mundo.

―¡Bienvenido a mi mundo! ¿Y la novedad es? ―dice Ángel con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

―Spike.

―¿Qué tiene que ver Spike en todo esto? ―y haciendo un silencio―. Un momento, ¿Spike destruirá el mundo?

―No, no, no. Bueno en parte sí. ―Wesley se lo queda mirando.

―¡Oh, maldita sea Wes! ―exclama exasperado Ángel y achicando sus dedos―. ¿Podrías intentar ser un poquito más claro por favor? Porque no estoy entendiendo nada. ―y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro―. Ustedes los vigilantes son francamente irritantes. ¿Qué tienen un manual de cómo hablar en código? Sinceramente tendré que pedir que pasen los subtítulos.

―Ya te dije que hay profecías Ángel ―dice Wesley defendiéndose―. Y como encargado de Asuntos Proféticos de W&H, yo tengo acceso a…

―Adelantemos esta parte..., ―lo detiene Ángel mientras lo apunta con una birome como si fuera un control remoto―. me la conozco de memoria. ¡Al punto Wesley!

―¡Okay! ―tomando aliento―. Este, se supone que existe un balance cósmico en el universo. Demonios, humanos, el bien, el mal, Dios, el Diablo…

―¿Y?... ―dice Ángel levantando sus cejas.

―Cuando tú obtuviste el alma, en cierta forma fue una especie de compensación por los crímenes de Ángellus. Un vampiro con alma, obligado a pagar por sus pecados ayudando a los demás. ¡Es Kármico! Es balance, ¿entiendes? ―Wesley hace un silencio. Ángel asiente con la cabeza―. Bueno, después apareció Spike. Un demonio buscando un alma. Eso no estaba en ningún libro.

―Bueno Spike no es de usar mucho su cerebro. ―dice Ángel levantándose de hombros.

―¡Como sea! Pero esto creo un desequilibrio. ―lo mira―. Se supone que un vampiro no puede desear un alma, y menos luchar por ella. ¡No debe existir! ―sentencia Wesley con voz firme.

―¡Hello! ―lo interrumpe Ángel―. Yo tengo una.

―¡Es un castigo Ángel! ―y con una voz profunda y grave dice―. ¡Es justicia!

―Balance. ―dice Ángel serio

―Yeah.

Se produce un silencio entre los dos. Wesley no deja de mirar a Ángel como si buscara las palabras justa para lo que tenía que decir. Está esperando la reacción del vampiro, y no sabe a ciencia cierta si temerla o odiarla. Ángel se mueve hacia una esquina de la oficina. Mira las armas colocadas en la pared, pasando un dedo por encima de una de ellas, sin darse vuelta le pregunta…

―¿Y qué supone que debemos hacer?

―Las cosas se habían solucionado... ―continua Wesley su monólogo evitando contestar a Ángel―. Cuando Spike usó el amuleto, su muerte restituyó el balance perdido. El equilibrio había sido restaurado. ―haciendo una mueca con sus labios―. Y en cierta medida su sacrificio compensó sus años de destrucción, pero cuando regresó...

―Se destruyó de nuevo. ―terminó diciendo Ángel.

―Sí. ―afirmó pesadamente Wesley. Después de un largo silencio entre los dos hombres agregó―. Ahora él está de nuevo en este mundo, y de continuar aquí todo lo que conocemos se desvanecerá para siempre.

Ángel se soba los ojos con la mano. Agacha la cabeza y dándose vuelta le pregunta:

―Y tú piensas que los Socios Mayoritarios estuvieron siempre detrás de esto. ―Wesley se encoge de hombros. Los ojos de Ángel se oscurecen―. Eso explicaría la llegada del amuleto y su posterior recorporización. ―moviendo la cabeza―. Entonces era verdad. ¡Este era su gran paquete sorpresa!

―¡Aún no estamos seguros! ―dice Wesley sentándose pesadamente en el sillón―. Una cosa es dominar el mundo, otra muy distinta su destrucción.

―¿Entonces qué? ―pregunta irritado

―Debemos encontrarlo. ―dice Wesley, mientras apoya sus codos en los posabrazos sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos―. ¡Es imperativo hacerlo!

―¡Genial! ―dice Ángel con sorna― ¿Dame su número de teléfono?

―¿Qué? ―interroga Wesley levantando su rostro hacia Ángel―. Pensé que se mantendrían en contacto.

―Bueno veamos. ―dice Ángel cruzándose de brazos―. ¡Spike, eh! Déjame decirte una cosa sobre él Wes. No es muy bueno con las reglas. ¡Créeme, lo sé! Dijo que llamaría, llamará cuando quiera, si lo hace.

―¡Debiste detenerlo! ―dice Wesley moviendo la cabeza―. Era importante que se quedara hasta estar seguros de porque volvió.

―Intenta detener una tormenta. ―comenta Ángel serio―. Te deseo buena suerte. ―y tomando un fuerte respiro―. ¿Estás seguro? –mirándolo―. Digo, que se supone que pasará si Spike sigue por ahí. Además del Karma y todo eso claro. ―dice moviendo su mano.

―Un tipo de guerra. ―se saca los anteojos―. Esa parte es la más confusa de todas. Este será el signo del fin.

―Una guerra no destruye el mundo. ―dice Ángel―. Siempre hay ganadores y perdedores… relativos. ¡Pero los hay! ―su voz se opaca.

―No de ese tipo. Si no una mística, a nivel energético, alterando las realidades, dimensiones, no tengo muy claro esa parte. ―acota lúgubremente Wesley―. ¡Debemos detenerlo!

―¿Y eso sería cómo?

―Lo sabes perfectamente Ángel. ―le dice Wesley mirándole a la cara.

―¡Matándolo! ―afirma Ángel seco. Wesley asiente en silencio.

―Hay, hay un detalle más…, ―susurra Wesley dudando. Ángel lo mira desconfiado. Este baja la mirada y prosigue―. Tú tienes que hacerlo.

Los ojos de Ángel se abren por completo. Intenta emitir algún sonido, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Y como si saliera de un sortilegio exclama

―¡Te has vuelto loco!

―Entiende Ángel. Es una guerra de energías. No pueden existir dos vampiros con alma. ―lo mira a los ojos―. ¡Eso ya lo sabes! ¡Tú estás en balance, pero él… No! ―su voz se torna dura.

―Otros pueden hacerlo. ―le contesta seco Ángel.

―No, lo siento. ―negando con su cabeza―. Créeme que intenté por otras formas, pero es la única manera.

―¡Esfuérzate más! ―exclama Ángel molesto

―¡Piensas que no lo hago! ¡Que no lo hice! ¿Que esto me agrada? ―dice Wesley visiblemente ofendido―. Lo siento, si pongo antes al mundo que a la vida de un vampiro. Además, ¡él debería de estar aquí! ―lo vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

―¿Y qué quieres de mi? ―le grita Ángel―. Que cuando lo llame le diga. ¡Hola Spike! Sabes surgieron unos problemitas en Los Ángeles. Te podías venir. No, no te preocupes nada serio. ¡No, en verdad! Ya te enterarás cuando llegues. ¡Ah, apropósito! Estás provocando una especie de desequilibrio cósmico, que causará el fin del mundo pero..., ¡Sólo es eso! ¡Nada grave! ―se detiene, alza su vista―. Acá los muchachos lo están tomando con calma. –hace un silencio―. ¿Verdad Wes? ―y le clava sus ojos como carbones encendidos.

―¡Ángel ya basta!

―No, no te preocupes. ―Ángel sigue ignorándolo por completo―. Sabemos cómo detenerlo. Si, si, sólo te estamos esperando para matarte simplemente. ―y haciendo un gesto con su boca―. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Otro detalle gracioso. ¿A qué no sabes quién tiene que hacerlo? ¡Sí, yo! ¿No es cómo para morirse? ―Ángel lo mira, Wesley niega con su cabeza.

―Sé cómo te sientes...

―¡No tienes ni idea!

―... pero, pero toda esta comedia no ayudará en nada. ―dice Wesley sin quitarle la mirada de encima―. ¡Es tu deber! ¡Eres el campeón!

―¡Búscate a otro Judas! ―dice Ángel molesto.

―No tienes elección. –su tono es seco.

―¡No lo haré!

―Ángel. –protesta Wesley

―¡No!

Y el fuerte portazo es su última respuesta. El ex―vigilante se queda pensativo mirando las sombras que se cuelan por la ventana. Su mano se introduce en uno de sus bolsillos, buscando el papel que tenía guardado. Lo saca observándolo por un segundo, los números de teléfonos danzan antes sus ojos y con un suspiro dice:

―Giles.

* * *

 **Interior de un Pub. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Spike se encuentra sentado en una esquina de la barra del local mientras bebe de a sorbos del vaso de whisky que el barman le entregó. Las voces de los clientes se pierden lejos de sus pensamientos. Su mano busca el paquete de cigarrillos en el interior de su cazadora, sacándolo extrae uno y lo enciende. Sus labios exhalan una gran bocanada de humo.

―¡Me darías fuego! ―le pide una voz de mujer a su lado

Spike levanta la cabeza para observarla. La rubia le sonríe seductora mientras le muestra el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

―Aquí tienes, luv. ―le dice entregándole el encendedor.

―Gracias. ―la joven lo toma, encendiéndolo con una sonrisa. Se lo devuelve y mirando a su alrededor se sienta a su lado. ―¿Eres nuevo aquí? Porque no te había visto antes. ―le dice mientras apoya un codo en la barra inclinando su cabeza. La corta melena le roza las mejillas.

―No.

―¡Qué raro yo nunca olvido una cara! ―y mirándolo a los ojos―. ¡Y tú no eres del tipo que se olvida fácilmente!

―Lo siento cariño, pero estas tocando el timbre equivocado. ―le dice Spike desviando su vista―. No mucha conversación hoy. ¡Nada personal! ―exhala otra bocanada de humo.

―¡Ouch, chico rudo! ¡Me agrada eso!

―Soy de los que no se molestan. ¡Creeme! ―Spike la mira de costado.

―Puedo manejarlo. ―le dice con una sonrisa y mirándolo un rato detenidamente agrega: ― ¿Quién hizo que este hermoso extraño beba sólo en la esquina de este sucio pub?

Los ojos de Spike se agrandan de repente, y se la queda observando por primera vez. Hay algo en esa frase que lo lleva a su pasado. Se da vuelta incómodo.

―Escucha yo...

―¡Olvídala, no vale la pena! ―le dice acercándosele. Spike la detiene sosteniéndola por los hombros.

―No quiero lastimarte. ―baja su cabeza hacia la de ella y mirándola a los ojos―. Regresa por donde viniste. ¡Es mi mejor oferta! ―la suelta y se levanta.

―Aún no has escuchado la mía. ―le dice agarrándole la mano. Spike la mira serio. La chica lo suelta. Y cuando está a punto de protestar. Ve que él hace un gesto extraño. Su cuerpo se tensa, y podría jugar que él olfatea el aire como tratando de percibir algo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le pregunta de repente. Spike no le contesta, sigue con todos sus instintos alertas.

Afuera Buffy camina por las calles desiertas a esas horas de la noche. Lleva un tiempo transitando por ellas. No tiene una idea muy clara de cómo volverse, pero eso no le preocupa demasiado. Confía es sus instintos. Una pareja pasa por el frente, se gira a observarlos hasta que se pierden en una esquina. No lejos de allí, la luz de un pub se extiende sobre la vereda.

Spike sigue en silencio. Ni siquiera escucha a la joven que lo sigue mirando atentamente. Hay algo allá fuera, podría jurarlo. El barman se acerca para ver si todo está bien. La chica asiente con la cabeza y este se va. Spike vuelve su rostro hacia ella y le dice:

―Lo siento, pet. ―y marchándose se dirige hacia la puerta. La chica lo sigue saliendo tras de él.

―¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ―le dice

Buffy se detiene de repente. Una sensación extraña recorre su cuerpo. Siente una terrible necesidad de huir de ese lugar. De volver a su habitación de paredes sólidas y concretas en la que estaba segura y protegida. ¡Y odia sentir eso! Y sin saber porque da marcha atrás, retrocede unos pasos. ¡Dios juraría que... hay algo allí! Se da vuelta, la silueta de una pareja se recortan contra las paredes del local. A la distancia parecían discutir. No quiere seguir mirando, y no sabe por qué. ¡No quiere saberlo! Su corazón comienza acelerar su marcha incomprensiblemente. Y su mente sólo desea huir. Alejarse. Protegerse y una vez más ella cierra su corazón.

La chica lo ha seguido hasta afuera, reteniéndolo del brazo. Spike se da vuelta para enfrentarla y sosteniéndola de las muñecas:

―¿Qué quieres?

―Me lastimas. ―dice ella cuando la presión de esos dedos se hace insoportable.

―Vete a tu casa. ―le contesta con un tono seco soltándola. La chica lo mira asustada y entrando al pub le dice:

―Estás loco, lo sabías.

Spike la ignora, gira hacia la oscuridad. Pero sabe instintivamente que ya se ha ido. Y siente que la noche es más fría ahora.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

 **Interior. Departamento de Giles. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

El teléfono repercute con su llamado en la sala. El hombre se acerca secándose las manos con una toalla. Toma el auricular y contesta.

―Hola.

La voz al otro lado hace que se quede por un momento en silencio.

―¡Giles me escuchas! ―dice la voz de un hombre en la otra línea

―Si, si disculpa. ¡Te escucho Wesley! ¿Qué pasa?

―Es Spike.

Ahora el silencio es casi ominoso, pesado. Y todo lo que estuvo temiendo por estos últimos días se condensa delante de él de repente.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ―pregunta Giles sin dejar de observar el teléfono.

―¿Sabías que estaba vivo, verdad? ―le interroga Wesley del otro lado de la línea.

―¡Andrew! ―contesta―. Estaba demasiado emocionado a su regreso. No me fue difícil sacarle la información.

―¡Es lo que me imaginé! ―un suspiro, silencio―. Bueno creo que es mejor así. Necesitamos encontrarlo.

―¿Encontrarlo para qué? ―y deteniéndose de repente―. ¡Un momento! ¿pero no está con Ángel? ―pregunta alarmado Giles

―¡No, no sabías! ―el desconcierto se apodera de la otra línea―. Fue a buscar a Buffy.

―¿Qué? ―Giles se quita los anteojos de repente.

―¿Qué ella no lo sabe? ―pregunta Wesley igual de sorprendido.

―¡No, por Dios! ―exclama alarmado―. ¿Dónde, dónde está él? ―su voz es apenas audible.

―Iba hacia Roma. Bueno eso es lo que Ángel me dijo. ―Wesley hace otro silencio―. ¿No está viviendo allí Buffy?

―Bueno sí, en realidad allí estaba. ―tartamudea Giles―. ¿Cómo sabías? No, no me digas ¡Andrew! ―se golpea con la palma la frente indignado.

―Sí. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo de Spike? ―sigue interrogándolo Wesley

―Es mejor que no lo sepa. ¡Tú no la conoces! –tomando un fuerte respiro se coloca los anteojos―. Últimamente no ha estado actuando muy razonablemente que digamos. ¡Me es difícil saber lo que le pasa! –haciendo un silencio―. ¿Por qué quieren encontrarlo? ¿Qué pasa Wesley?

El otro hombre hace un silencio. Tras la línea la voz de Wesley se torna oscura y lúgubre. Giles escucha lo que le dice, ante cada palabra su gesto de preocupación se acentúa. Se saca sus anteojos y se aprieta los ojos con su mano. Y al cabo de un tiempo

―¿Y Ángel? ―pregunta Giles

―No se mostró muy cooperativo. ¡Pero lo hará! ―afirma Wesley tras la línea―. ¡Lo conozco!

―¡Bien eso es algo! Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¡Te ayudaré! Tengo contactos en Roma hablaré con ellos. –silencio―. Y, y si Spike se aparece... ¡lo sabremos!

―Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Se quedan hablando por unos minutos más hasta que Giles corta la comunicación. Este toma un amplio respiro, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared cierra los ojos. Tan sumido está en sus pensamientos que no escucha los pasos aproximándose.

―¡Oh, Giles aquí estás! ―dice Buffy

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―pregunta sorprendido

―¿Sucede algo malo? ―Buffy lo mira preocupada

―No, no nada. Este, ya sabes, yo... Emmm Consejo. Cosas de organización. Nada por qué preocuparte. ―tartamudea nervioso.

―¡Genial! ―y corrigiéndose de inmediato―. No es que no me interese el Consejo. Pero no me siento muy adicta a él. Si tú puedes manejarlo por mí… genial.

―Yo, si eso haré. ―y mirándola―. ¿Te encuentras bien Buffy, pareces cansada?

―No, duermo como un bebe. –se calla y dudando―. Pero…

―¿Si?

―No sé que me sucede últimamente, pero tengo una sensación extraña. –Buffy arruga el entrecejo―. Como, como si hubiera algo allá fuera buscándome. ¡Se que suena loco como todo en mi vida! ―exclama abriendo los ojos―. ¡Pero es tan real! ¡Se siente tan real que me asusta! ―lo mira alarmada.

―Piensas que está relacionado con tu sueño. Con Spike

―No lo sé Giles. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―Buffy se lo queda observando seria

―Yo por nada. Es que…

El timbre del teléfono los interrumpió de repente. Giles la mira por un segundo ante de atender.

―Si diga. ―dice―. ¡Willow! ¡Qué sorpresa! ―y volviéndose hacia Buffy― Si, si estamos todos aquí. ¿Dónde?... ―vuelve afirmar con la cabeza―. ¡Si, si no te preocupes! Estaré en media hora… Se los daré.

Giles cuelga y mirando a Buffy le dice:

―Willow ya llegó. Está con Kennedy en el aeropuerto. ―se toca los bolsillos del pantalón―. Tengo que ir a buscarlas. ―agarrando su abrigo y las llaves―. Volveremos dentro de una hora.

―Voy contigo Giles.

―No mejor quédate Buffy. ―le dice de repente―. Mejor encárgate de comprar algo. ¡No sé, comida, esas cosas para las reuniones! ―colocándose el saco―. ¿Dónde está Andrew cuando se lo necesita? ¡Él es bueno en esto!

―Esa es tu forma inglesa de decir… no sé…, Fiesta de Bienvenida. ―dice Buffy mofándose

―Algo parecido.

―¡Está bien lo haré! ―exclama con un gesto de resignación.

―Gracias. ―Giles le sonríe.

―Me lo cobraré después. ―le dice Buffy sonriendo.

Giles enciende el auto, sigue sintiendo ese nudo en el estómago y no sabe muy bien por qué. La locura de este día lo supera por completo. Mira hacia delante. Las luces de las calles titilan incandescentes. Arranca el auto, no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

 **Media hora después**  
 **Hall Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres. Noche**

Las voces se perdían junto con las pisadas y las corridas de ese mundo caótico que bulle en un aeropuerto. En medio de todo, Spike mira distante esperando el turno de embarcarse. Tras su espalda un hombre discute con el empleado de recepción.

―Lo siento señor. Pero ya intenté todo. No hay asientos. ―dice mientras observa el monitor de su pantalla―. Los vuelos hacia Roma están completos. ―le informa apático.

―¡Pero yo hice la reservación hace más de dos meses! ―el tono del hombre empezaba a perder su calma.

―¡Lo siento! ―seguía―. Pero su nombre no figura en nuestra planilla de pasajeros. –otra mirada al monitor.

―Fíjese de nuevo. ―le pide el hombre―. ¡Es urgente que tome ese vuelo! –parte de su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre el mostrador.

―Lo lamento. ―volvía a repetir el empleado―. Pero no puedo hacer nada. ¿Si quiere le puedo reservar un lugar para dentro de cuatro días? ―dice mientras teclea unos números con su teclado.

―¡Qué no entiende! ―el hombre golpea con el dedo índice sobre el mostrador―. ¡Tengo que viajar hoy mismo!

―Si quiere puede esperar por si alguien cancele. ―le informa sin dejar de observar la pantalla―. Aunque yo mejor…

―¡Váyase al carajo! ―le dice el hombre molesto―. ¡No lo puedo creer! ―camina y se desploma pesadamente en el asiento frente a Spike―. ¡Maldita sea! ―dice tirando su valija a un costado.

Spike arquea una ceja y se lo queda mirando un segundo. El hombre oculta su cabeza entre sus manos, moviéndola de vez en cuando. A lo lejos el ruido de otro avión despegando se apodera del lugar. El boleto da vuelta entre sus dedos como un sortilegio. Quemándolo de a ratos. Esa extraña sensación no lo abandonó en todo el día. ¡Algo está mal! ¡Lo sabe! ¡Lo siente! Pero… ¿qué?

Levanta su cabeza, mira hacia fuera la larga fila de taxis que aguardan por sus pasajeros. Y en medio de todas esas cabezas le parece distinguir por un momento una familiar. Se para de repente. Sus ojos y oídos se agudizan y dando un paso se dirige hacia esos cabellos rojos que flotan en la distancia.

―Willow. ―dice para sí Spike.

Willow sonríe a la joven morena sentada sobre las maletas mientras charlan. De repente la sombra de un hombre se cierne sobre ellas. Ambas se dan vuelta y sonriéndole lo saludan afectuosamente. Giles se acerca, y agachándose toma una de las maletas saliendo luego con las chicas que lo siguen sin dejar de conversar. Perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente que comienza a ingresar al aeropuerto.  
Miles de pensamientos cruzan por la mente de Spike, ¿Qué hace Willow aquí? Hasta esa extraña expresión en la cara de Giles. ¡Algo está sucediendo! En su mano el billete de avión quema como el infierno. Y es cuando la voz cristalina se adueña del lugar.

 _"British Airline anuncia la partida de su vuelo 746 con destino a Roma, se ruega a los señores pasajeros, abordar por la puerta número 16"_

Spike mira hacia el avión que ya se encuentra en la pista y a la gente yendo a embarcarse. Mira el boleto entre sus manos y con un fuerte suspiro toma la decisión.

―Tome amigo. ―le dice entregándole al hombre el boleto.

―¿Qué? ―este levanta la cabeza sorprendido, sin comprender lo que sucede

―¡Tome el bloody ticket! ―le vuelve a repetir

―Yo

―¿No es lo que quería? ―le pregunta Spike de repente.

―Si, si gracias. ―balbucea el hombre―. Yo, no sé como agradecerle. Déjeme darle…

―Olvídelo. ―lo corta Spike y comenzándose a dar vuelta.

―¡Por lo menos dígame su nombre! ―le pide

―Spike. ―dice girando su cabeza por encima de sus hombros

―Extraño individuo. ―murmura el hombre para sí. Mientras lo ve perderse entre la multitud. Mira el boleto y sonriendo toma su valija dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de embarque. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Piensa cuando se lo extiende al empleado, tras de él las puertas se cierran. Es el último en subir.

Spike se queda observando al avión alzar vuelo. Por una extraña razón, siente que hizo lo correcto. ¡Hay algo! Todos sus instintos se lo gritan de pronto y él decidió escucharlos. Camina hacia la salida del aeropuerto, la larga fila de taxis se extiende ante su vista, un hombre se le acerca:

―¿Desea un taxi amigo? ―le dice sonriendo

Spike hace un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Una vez adentro ve como las luces del aeropuerto se van perdiendo en la distancia. Una sonrisa surca la comisura de sus labios.

 _Continuará_


	6. SEXTA PARTE

**SEXTA PARTE**

 **Exterior. Departamento de Giles. Noche  
Londres Inglaterra**

La extraña figura se apoya displicente contra la pared del edificio. Oculto tras las sombras observa la vivienda de enfrente. Las luces se encuentran encendidas en el primer piso. De vez en cuando alguna sombra se proyecta contra la ventana. La música suena desde hace un tiempo. Spike frunció el ceño con desagrado, cuando escuchó los primeros acordes de NSYNC sonando con toda fuerza en los parlantes. Revoleó los ojos y un gesto de asco se apoderó de su rostro al oír llegar neta y clara a sus oídos, la voz de Justin. Deseó en esos momentos ser sordo. Lo peor, es que la música le dificultaba escuchar las voces detrás de esos muros. Exhaló una bocanada de humo en la frustración.

Hace exactamente más de una hora que el taxi, lo había dejado en esa parte de la ciudad. Seguir a Giles desde el aeropuerto no le había sido difícil. Su olor persistía en el aire como un extraño camino de humo. Lo más complicado de todo, fue como explicarle al taxista que siguiera aún auto que el apenas veía, al ser guiado por el sensitivo olfato de un vampiro. Cuando llegó el auto ya estaba estacionado. Podía sentir las voces provenientes de la vivienda. Por un segundo creyó escuchar entre todas ellas la de Xander. Su gesto de concentración se profundizó. Mientras la música seguía atormentando sus oídos.

Recostó su cabeza contra la rugosa pared tomando otra bocanada de su cigarrillo. De pronto una parte del jardín se vio iluminada por una luz proveniente del segundo piso. Spike miró en ambas direcciones de la calle. Nadie lo observaba, y tirando su cigarrillo cruzó la misma. La alta valla delimitaba una parte del jardín con el exterior. La saltó sin ningún problema. La luz se expandía sobre un sector del jardín entrelazándose con las sombras. Él se acerca bajo la ventana. Arriba los pasos recorrían parte de la habitación en sus idas y venidas. La voz de una mujer rompió con la marcha.

―¡Wuauu! Se ve genial desde aquí. ―dijo Willow

―Si me agrada. ―comenta la otra mujer mientras acomoda un par de ropas―. Me hace acordar un poco a casa.

―¿Buffy? ―dice Spike en un murmullo desde su lugar. Todos sus sentidos se tensaron y sus ojos se agrandan en la revelación. Da un paso atrás ocultándose más entre las sombras.

―Yeah. ―dice tristemente la pelirroja―. Todo la echamos de menos. ―y mirándola―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien, ¡OK! ―exclama Buffy y observando la expresión de su amiga se retracta―. No tan bien, pero es algo.

―¡Uoh! ¡Eso sonó optimista! ―dice Willow y haciendo un silencio―. Giles me dijo de tu nuevo trabajo. ―camina hacia la cama y se sienta―. Suena bien Buffy.

―¡No lo sé Will! ―hace una mueca de disgusto con su labio―. A veces desearía que Giles no esperara taaaaantas cosas de mí. ―y encogiéndose de hombros―. No lo culpo todos lo hacen.

―¡Ya no eres la única Buffy! ―agrega Willow mirándola seria―. Ahora las otras chicas pueden hacer el trabajo sucio. Tú… encárgate de descansar. ―le dice con un gesto enérgico de su mano―. Además ya no estás más sola. ―y sonriéndole―. ¿No es genial?

―¡Si genial! ¡Hurra por mí! ―exclama Buffy apática, hace un silencio y moviendo la cabeza le dice―. ¡Olvídalo! ―y mirando la pila de ropa―. Ya acomodé tus cosas. Pueden quedarse esta noche aquí

―Gracias. ―dice Willow sonriendo y girando su cabeza hacia donde viene la música―. ¡Hay Dios! ¡Ese tema de vuelta no!

―¡Matare a Andrew! ―exclama Buffy revoleando sus ojos―. ¡Recuérdame destruir todos esos CDs!

―Alegaré legítima defensa.

―Yo pensaba clavárselos en el trasero. ―dice Buffy frunciendo sus labios mientras mueve su cabeza―. ¡Pero me quedo con eso! ―y suspirando―. Será mejor que bajemos nos están esperando.

―¿Crees que empiece con el baile de nuevo? ―le pregunta Willow al cruzar por la puerta.

―¡Oh please no! ―ruega Buffy mirándola―. Mejor vuelvo al plan "A"… ¡matar a Andrew! ―dice luego decidida. Willow sonríe entre dientes

Spike cierra los ojos, cuando los vuelve a abrir ya las luz se habían apagado en la habitación. Mira hacia las sombras y una sonrisa de placer se dibuja en todo su rostro. El aroma de Buffy le llegó como agua clara a todos sus sentidos. Se queda un tiempo más recostado contra los muros. ¿Qué hacía Buffy allí? ¿A qué estaban jugando todos ellos? Sus sentidos seguían alerta. Y Ella se encontraba ahí tras ese muro, tan cerca y a la vez tan distante. Él sabía que tendría que esperar, no podía actuar. No con todos los scoobys allí. Miró de nuevo hacia las sombras que se extendían por la calle y se encaminó hacia ellas. Y antes de perderse gira su vista y dice:

―Pronto, luv.

Adentro Buffy tembló de repente.

* * *

 **Salón de Entrenamiento. Nuevo Consejo. Día  
Londres Inglaterra **

Un grupo de chicas se hallaba reunido en el salón de entrenamiento. No pasarían de veinte en total. Era la clase más avanzada que el consejo tenía en esa sección. A cargo de ella estaba un hombre joven. Este se acerca sonriendo al verlos llegar. Giles lo intercepta saludándolo.

―¡Oh Ewan! Veo que ya están listas. ―le dice mirando hacia el sector donde están las cazadoras reunidas

―Si los estábamos esperando. ―y mirando a la joven―. Tú debes ser la famosa Buffy.

―¡Oh, perdón mis modales! ―dice Giles alarmado―. Ella es Buffy. ―señalándola―. Y él,… él es Ewan. Uno de nuestros mejores vigilantes. ―agrega con entusiasmo

―Mucho gusto. ―dijo Buffy sonriéndole

―¡El placer es mío! ―le dice Ewan mientras inclina levemente su cabeza―. Giles me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres toda una leyenda Buffy. ―deteniéndose―. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

―¡No hay problema! ―le dice Buffy con una pequeña sonrisa―. Aunque eso de leyenda… no me gusta mucho, me hace sentir demasiado vieja. ―agrega torciendo su boca en un gesto de disgusto, y cambiando de tema―. ¡Así que eres una especie de pequeño Giles! ―se detiene mirándolo a la cara―. Yo, este… digo vigilante

―¡Así parece! ―Ewan le sonríe al tiempo que desvía su vista hacia Giles―. Aunque Giles tiende a exagerar un poco. Pero hago lo que puedo.

―No pretendo exagerar. ―se defiende Giles de inmediato―. Solo me concreto a los hechos. ―y acomodándose los anteojos pregunta―. ¿Ese es todo el grupo?

―Sí. ¿Quieren verlo? ―les dices señalando el camino

―¡Si no hay remedio! ―exclama Buffy con un suspiro

―¡Claro que queremos! ―exclama Giles y mirando a Ewan sonrojado―. Es humor americano, ya te acostumbrarás.

―El humor es bueno en una chica. ―le dice Ewan sonriente.

―Gracias…

―Ewan. ―agrega el joven―. Puedes llamarme así, es mi nombre

―¡Ewan cierto! ―dice Buffy afirmando con su cabeza―. ¡Vamos entonces!

Un tiempo después y luego de las presentaciones. Buffy se hizo cargo del grupo. Las demás chicas la observaban con recelo. No les gustaba seguir indicaciones de nadie. Ewan la interrumpía de vez en cuando explicándole como era el entrenamiento que seguían. Buffy lo mira extrañada.

―¿Hay un manual? ―pregunta asombrada y mirando a Giles―. ¿Por qué nunca me entero de esas cosas?

―Será tal vez,… no sé digo… porque no las sigues. ―contesta Giles sacándose los lentes. Ewan agacha la cabeza sonriendo

―¡Buen punto Giles! ―dice Buffy cruzándose de brazos―. Sabes yo tengo mi propio manual. ¡Manual Buffy y me gusta! ―y volviéndose a una de las chicas―. ¿Brenda no?

―Margaret. ―le contesta poniendo las manos en su cadera

―¡Ok como sea! ―exclama Buffy encogiéndose de hombros―. ¡Margaret ven aquí! Dame tu mejor golpe. ―le dice sonriendo.

―¿Qué?

―Lo que oíste. ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ―le vuelve a decir moviéndose de un lado a otro―. Será divertido

―¡Como quieras! ―le contesta acercándosele.

Se quedan mirando de frente. La chica suelta una patada que Buffy detiene con sus manos. Lo vuelve a intentar y Buffy la esquiva. Margaret le lanza una trompada que la hace trastabillar. Buffy cae al suelo, y mueve la cabeza como si estuviera mareada. La chica se le acerca lentamente, bajando la guardia, y ante de que se cuenta Buffy le barre los pies con una patada y la somete boca abajo contra el piso.

―¡Ven es divertido! ―dice mirando a las otras chicas y poniéndose seria―. ¿Por qué fallo?

―Hiciste trampa. ―contesta una joven

―¿Y? ―dice Buffy levantando una ceja. La otra chica intenta murmurar algo bajo su peso―. ¡Tú no Maguie! ¡Ellas!

―¿Qué no es justo? ―vuelve a replicar la joven

―¿Y eso lo dice quién?... ¿tú? ¿A quién le importa? ―un gesto de desdén cruza los labios de Buffy―. ¡A ellos!, lo dudo. ¡A mí!, ¡ni siquiera quiero estar aquí! ―mira hacia abajo, y afloja la presión sobre su víctima―. ¿Qué piensa que sucederá en una pelea real? ―las mira a todas a los ojos desafiante―. ¡Oh, lo siento hice trampa! ¡Yo lo siento! ¡Mátame! ¡Por favor, mátame! ―dice sardónicamente Buffy y levantándose―. ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Esto es real! ―exclama cruzándose de brazos

―¡Pero no es justo! ―protesta otra chica

―La vida no es justa. ¡Apesta! ¡Bienvenida a ella! ―dice Buffy extendiendo sus brazos―. ¡Si quieren sobrevivir aprenda eso primero! ―empieza a caminar de un lado a otro―. Las reglas son suyas. No está en los libros, ni en lo que piensan que es justo o no. ¡Es su vida!... ¡Son sus instintos! ¡Síganlos si quieren vivir!

―¿Y cómo sabré que me dicen lo correcto? ―pregunta una pelirroja

―¡Nunca lo sabrás!

―¡Uh!… ¡Wuah… eso suena reconfortante! ―dice Margaret mientras se soba el brazo.

―No. Sólo es la primera lección. ―agrega Buffy seca.

―¿Y por qué tenemos que hacerte caso? ―le pregunta una joven morocha

―¡Hey, eso me gusta! ―exclama Buffy sonriendo―. ¡Estás aprendiendo rápido! ¡Gracias Brenda!

―La desobediencia, no es uno de los temas que tratamos de impartir al grupo Buffy. ―le dice Giles mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo

―¡No ya veo! ―dice Buffy dándose vuelta―. ¡El seguir reglas estúpidas si! ¿no? ―y tomando aliento―. ¡Buen plan! ¡Recuérdamelo cuando tengas un par de cadáveres en tus manos! ―le dice molesta Buffy

―Hacemos todo lo posible porque sobrevivan. ―contesta Giles sin dejar de observarla―. ¡Y lo sabes! ―sacándose los anteojos―. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

―¡Tengo la experiencia sobre esto Giles! ―le dice Buffy mirándolo. El silencio a su alrededor es total―. ¡Y fuiste tú el que quiso que viniera en primer lugar! ¡Lo recuerdas! ―cruzándose de brazos―. ¡Y si algo aprendí en mi wooow vida… es a sobrevivir!

―¡Lo sé Buffy! ¡Lo sé! ―exclama Giles moviendo la cabeza―. Pero a veces…

―¡Yo creo que estuvo bien! ―dice Ewan interrumpiéndolo―. No muy ortodoxo pero,… las chicas captaron el mensaje. ¡Gracias Buffy! ―y volviéndose al grupo―. Ahora volvamos a lo clásico. Un poco de entrenamiento en su fuerza y habilidad les hará bien. ―agrega mientras les entrega elementos de gimnasia.

―Eso ayuda. ―dice Buffy con un suspiro. Mira a Giles de reojo.

Se quedan practicando por un largo tiempo. Ewan se encarga de los ejercicios de entrenamiento y del manejo con las armas. Buffy está sentada en un banco observando en silencio. El joven se le acerca y sentándose a su lado le dice:

―Giles tenía razón.

―¿En qué?

―¡Eres buena! ―le dice sonriendo y desviando su vista hacia el grupo cazadoras―. Las chicas apreciarán lo que has hecho por ellas. ―la vuelve a mirar―. ¡Dales tiempo! ¡Ya lo verás!

―Lo dudo pero,… ¡gracias! ―dice Buffy con una media sonrisa―. ¿Y cuándo llegaste a esa conclusión? ―pensando―. ¿En la parte de mi chispeante dialogo o cuándo dije que la vida apesta?

―En realidad cuando entraste por esa puerta. ―le responde Ewan sonriendo mientras ladea su cabeza.

―Lo tomaré como un cumplido. ―dice Buffy sonriéndole.

―Lo estuve practicando todo estos minutos. ―acota mirándola a los ojos.

Buffy le sonríe. Detrás de ellos las cazadoras siguen entrenando.

* * *

 **Tres días después.**

Interior. Sala Departamento de Giles. Tarde  
Londres Inglaterra.

Andrew se encuentra sentado en el sofá moviendo nervioso sus manos sobre sus piernas. Mira de vez en cuando el reloj e inmediatamente levanta la vista hacia la parte superior de la escalera.

―¿Tarda demasiado? ―pregunta nervioso

―¡Es una mujer Andrew! ¿qué esperabas? ―dice sonriendo Xander―. Agrégale el bonus adolescente. ¡Y tienes toda la pintura! ―exclama sentado indolentemente en la silla de enfrente.

―¿Y ese bonus adolescente tardará mucho?

―¡Vaya uno a saber! ―agrega Xander encogiéndose de hombros

―¡Se hace tarde! ¡Nos perderemos los trailer! ―vuelve a gimotear Andrew

―¡Adoro los trailer! ―dice Dawn bajando de la escalera

―¡Genial! ―Exclama Andrew parándose. Se la queda mirando y como si recordara algo de repente agrega―. ¡Estás linda! ¡El color te queda bien! ―hace un gesto de aprobación con su cabeza―. Y, y… pareces más adulta. ―un fuerte suspiro―. ¡Ok vámonos!

―¡Cool! ―exclama Dawn sonriéndole. Andrew le sonríe y al ver que Xander sigue echado protesta desesperado…

―¡Xander please!

Este se levanta de a poco y observándolos

―¿Alguien me explica porque yo tengo que llevarlos?

―No tengo licencia. ―contesta Dawn

―Me mareo conduciendo. ―agrega Andrew cruzando los brazos―. Además acá todo es al revés. ―y golpeando el piso con un pie―. Doble mareo

―Insisto en mi pregunta. ¡Hello! Llegué hace unos días. ¿Por qué yo?

Los dos se miran a la vez

―¡Tomaremos un taxi! ―dicen a coro Dawn y Andrew

―Me parece bien. ―agrega Xander sonriendo

―¿Qué está bien? ―pregunta Willow trayendo unos vasos en sus manos.

Más atrás Buffy aparece con un plato con galletas.

―Cine sin Xander. ―dice Andrew

―¡Hey, yo voy! Pero no pienso conducir. ¡Es sólo eso!

―¿Vendrás? ¡Genial!... ¡Digo bien! ―exclama Andrew sonrojándose.

―¿Nos dejan solas? ―interroga Willow―. ¡Está bien, viviremos con ello! ―dice al final sonriendo.

―¡Te queremos Willow! ―exclama Dawn y mirando a los demás―. ¡Todos te queremos!

―¡Hey! ¡Me olvidaba! ―exclama Willow emocionada―. ¿Adivinen quién tiene un nuevo "amigo" a la vista? ―dice mientras hace gesto con su cara.

―¿Buffy? ―dice Andrew sonriente―. ¿Lo conozco? ―y haciendo una cara de revelación―. ¡Ya sé! ¡Es otro vampiro! ―afirma achicando sus ojos.

―¡No! ―grita Buffy―. ¡Y no es una cita! Sólo somos amigos. ―dice defendiéndose―. En yo,… en realidad nos estamos conociendo

―¿Y quién es el afortunado? ―pregunta Xander con un tono seco.

―¡Ewan! Pero no es ningún afortunado. ―dice Buffy y agregando de inmediato―. Él, es bueno una especie de nuevo vigilante. ¡Hey, chicos nada serio! ―y levantándose de hombros―. ¡Solo eso, Buffy charlando con chico!

―Chico no―demonio para variar. ¡Eso será interesante! ―dice Dawn molesta y dándose vuelta―. ¡Se hace tarde Andrew!

―¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Un momento! ¿Qué les pasa? ―pregunta Willow molesta―. ¡Pensé que se pondrían felices! ¡Es Buffy!

―¡Olvídalo Willow! ¡Ellos ya se van! ―dice Buffy cortante

―Si adiós. ―saluda Dawn sin mirarla

―¡Adiós Buff!... y, y me alegro por ti ―dice Xander con un tono cansado en su voz.

―Yo prefería a Spike. ―comenta Andrew de repente

―¡Olvídalo! ¡Vamonos! ―exclama Xander molesto, sin dejar de observar a Buffy que parece congelarse de repente.

Los tres salen dejando a las chicas solas en la casa. Willow mueve la cabeza sin comprender que es lo que sucede realmente. Sentada en el sofá Buffy apoya la cabeza entre sus brazos reclinándose en el respaldo.

―¿Entendiste todo eso? ―le pregunta Willow dándose vuelta―. Por qué a mí la mitad se me paso volando―. Dice moviendo su mano sobre su cabeza y mirándola―. ¿Buffy?

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué pasa? ―le pregunta alarmada―. No creas que no me di cuenta. ¡Y no necesite usar mis poderes de bruja para ello! ―Buffy la mira sorprendida. Willow continúa con el ceño fruncido―. Me alcanzó con los ojos, y claro que también un poco de los oídos. ―sonriéndole―. ¡Ves Willow normal!

―En síntesis. ―dice Buffy haciendo un silencio―. ¡Dawn me odia! ¡Xander quiere algo más que una amistad de Buffy! ¡Y yo!… ¡Y yo francamente no sé lo que quiero!

―¡Whoa, umm… eso se oyó fuerte! ―exclamó Willow abriendo grande sus ojos.

―Y es sólo el comienzo. ―agrego Buffy seria.

―¿E Ewan? ―pregunta sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos―. Se ve bien. ―ruborizándose―. ¡Uh, ah, aún puedo apreciar eso! ¡No se lo digas a Kennedy! ―le dice sonriendo.

―Se siente bien. Ya sabes ¡normal! ―exclama Buffy apretándose las manos―. Normal, en lo que ser vigilante tiene de normal. ―emite un leve soplido―. ¡Es agradable! Es lindo, pero…

―¿Pero qué? ―le pregunta Willow tomándola de las manos

―A veces me pregunto si,… ―Buffy desvía su rostro del de su amiga y mordiéndose el labio―. ¡Jamás volveré a amar a alguien como ame a Ángel! ¡Y odio eso! ―dice casi irritada.

―¡Pero él te quiere! ¡El te esperará! ¡Él te lo dijo! ―le dice Willow tratándola de consolarla. En su cara se acentúa cada vez más la preocupación―. ¡Si tanto lo amas Buffy, puedes ir a buscarlo! Sé que ustedes no pueden estar juntos, ¡juntos ya sabes! ―exclama haciendo un gesto con su mirada―. Pero, pero pueden verse. Eso es mejor que nada

―¡No, no entiende! ¡Es diferente! ―dice Buffy y haciendo una pausa―. ¡Yo soy diferente! ¡Él es diferente!

―¿Buffy? Yo…

―¡Por favor déjame terminar o no podré seguir! ―ruega con una voz que amenaza quebrarse―. Ya no es igual, la magia se fue. ―dice al cabo de un tiempo con un tono lúgubre―. La soñadora Buffy, ¡la tonta Buffy! ¡Ya no está! ―toma aliento―. En su lugar esta solo la cazadora y,… y yo, ¡odio eso! ―mirándola―. ¡Han pasado tantas cosas!, estamos…

―Cambiados. ―termina Willow tristemente.

―Sí. ―Buffy baja la cabeza―. Cuando vi a Ángel la última vez, yo trate,… trate de buscar a la antigua Buffy… ―mordiéndose el labio―. ¡pero no pude! Ninguno de los dos la encontró.

―¡Pero Buffy todos cambiamos el tampoco debe ser el mismo! ―le dice Willow sobándole las manos―. No es que un vampiro envejezca. Pero ellos, ya sabes ellos también cambian de alguna forma. ―le dice mientras le levanta el pelo de la cara.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Y lo vi! ―afirma Buffy mirándola a su amiga―. Pero cierta parte de mi aún lo busca. ¡Era mi mundo feliz! ―haciendo una pausa y tomando a liento―. ¡Mamá no había muerto! ¡Yo no había muerto! Y las cosas no eran tan duras y frías como ahora las siento. ¡Y deseo eso Will! ¡Lo deseo! ―dice Buffy mientras unas gruesas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

―Así es la vida Buffy. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo viví! ―Willow le limpia una lágrima―. Pero se sobrevive. Hay que continuar. ―le dedica una sonrisa triste.

―Avanzar. ―dice en un susurro Buffy

―Yeap.

―¡Lo intento! ¡Creeme que lo intento! ―exclama Buffy y limpiándose los ojos―. ¡Y ahora tengo esos estúpidos sueños!

―¿Qué sueños? ―le pregunta Willow curiosa

―¡Bien… Will, um… olvídalo! ―comenta Buffy meneando la cabeza―. Tienes razón necesito avanzar. ¡Será lo mejor! ―agrega secándose la última lágrima

―Ya lo verás. ―le dice Willow sonriéndole mientras le soba una rodilla―. La tormenta pasará.

―¡Eso espero Will! ¡Eso espero! ―exclama Buffy tristemente.

* * *

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche  
Londres Inglaterra  
**

El grupo de cazadoras caminaba hablando animadamente. Sus rizas rompían con la solemnidad del cementerio. Habían acabado ya su ronda de cacería. Más atrás Ewan y Buffy las seguían charlando entre ellos.

―¿Crees que lo disfrutan? ―le pregunto Ewan mirando hacia el grupo.

―Demasiado. ―dijo Buffy con una media sonrisa en el rostro

―¿Y eso es malo o bueno? ―le interrogó arqueando una ceja

―Ni. ―dice Buffy encogiéndose de hombros―. ¡Es difícil saberlo!

―Tú lo disfrutas,… digo la cacería.

―A veces. ―dudando―. Por lo regular, generalmente, ¡si lo hago! ―afirma entre medio de un suspiro.

―Es bueno saberlo. ―dice Ewan sonriendo y mirándola―. Ya sabes para mi diario, ¡no es que lleve un diario! ―se corrige de inmediato―. ¡Es más bien como un informe!

―Informes de Vigilante. ―dice Buffy con una mueca divertida en sus labios―. ¡Suena interesante!

―¿Realmente piensas eso?

―No. ―y baja la cabeza desviando su mirada

―Este, este… ―Ewan la observa dudoso―. Este, yo Buffy…

―Si

―¡Yo, este, emm! Estaba pensando, si tal vez tú y yo. ―se paran y se quedan mirando por un momento―. Bueno sé que es pronto. Pero me gustaría. ¡No se! ―tomando aliento―. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

―¿Es una cita? ―le pregunta sorprendida Buffy

―¡Podía ser! ―exclama asintiendo con la cabeza―. ¡Llamémosle cena por ahora! ¿Qué dices? ―le pregunta inclinando su cabeza

―Yo, este,… no soy muy buena con esas cosas…

―¡No hay problema! ¡Sólo cena de amigos Buffy! ¡Todo ok! ―agrega sonriente, mirando al grupo más adelante, comienzan a avanzar.

―Me gustaría gracias. ―le contesta Buffy después de un tiempo.

―¡Bien genial! ―sonríe―. Creo que va a llover. ―dice Ewan mirando al cielo

―¡A mí no me parece! ―y frunciendo el ceño―. Bueno puede ser. No conozco mucho del clima ingles.

―¡Créeme y se pondrá feo! ―dice guareciéndose más dentro de su abrigo―. Será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos llegar secos a casa. ―y dirigiéndose al grupo―. ¡Vamos chicas, muevan esos pies más rápido!

En las sombras Spike continuaba esperando. Hace como dos días que los seguía buscando una oportunidad de poder hablar con ella. Pero siempre estaba rodeada del grupito de jovencita y ese vigilante. Spike frunce el ceño de sólo recordarlo. Una corriente de aire frió comienza a cernirse por las calles. Mientras la luna es cubierta por una espesa nube negra. La tormenta se avecinaba.

En el interior de su habitación Buffy no puede dormir. Se levanta de repente y abre la ventana. Una ráfaga de viento frió golpea su rostro. Se da vuelta y recoge su abrigo, poniéndoselo, salta por la ventana. Esta iba siendo una costumbre que había adquirido estos últimos días. Una vez en el jardín se dirige a la valla y la salta. Un relámpago cruza el cielo de repente.

Spike fumaba despacio su cigarrillo, con los pensamientos perdidos en esas sombras que lo cubrían. El ruido de un golpe lo alerta. Una sombra salto por entre la barda. Levanta una ceja y la ve. Reconociendo en seguida su figura mientras la ve perderse entre las callejuelas. Tira la colilla al piso y la sigue.

Buffy sigue caminando por un largo espacio de tiempo. Una extraña sensación comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo. De pronto se da cuenta de que está por llover.

―¡Maldición! ―exclama entre dientes―. ¡Ewan tenía razón! Piensa mientras mira a su alrededor. Sus pasos la han traído de vuelta al viejo cementerio. Su ceño se frunce. Tiene la sensación de haber vivido esto antes. Y de pronto como un golpe de luz lo recuerda. ¡Su sueño! Y un estremecimiento frío recorre su cuerpo. En el cielo retumba poderoso otro trueno.

Spike la estuvo siguiendo de cerca por todo el camino. Dudo en más de una oportunidad en ir a hablarle. Meneo su cabeza, se detuvo, tomo una respiración innecesaria y avanzo. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos puñales y su boca tomo un rictus decidido. El viento se hacía sentir con más fuerza en ese lugar. Una ráfaga hizo mover como alas su gabardina.

Buffy podía distinguir claramente el olor de la lluvia que amenazaba con desatar su furia en cualquier instante. Una ráfaga de viento helado golpea su cuerpo moviéndole el cabello sobre su rostro. ¡Dios no! ¡Esto no es real! Es cuando siente el ruido de unas pisadas apenas audibles. ¡Dios por favor no! ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! Todo esto no era más que un absurdo sueño. Quiere gritar. ¡Pero no puede! Quiere escapar de esta locura, huir de ella misma, pero ya es demasiado tarde para ello. Una fuerza invisible la retiene. ¡Atándola! ¡Negándole toda salida!

Y ahí frente a él, está ella. Spike se acerca, la observa por un instante y sonríe. Buffy parece detenida en el tiempo. Puede sentir su respiración agitada, sus manos que se tensaron sobre la estaca que oprime sin piedad. Otro trueno vuelve a retumbar en el cielo.

Buffy siente los pasos tras sus espaldas. Siente a su corazón acelerar la marcha como un corcel enloquecido. Y ese sueño del que ha tratado de huir inútilmente, materializarse como un demonio detrás suyo. Cierra los ojos. Y puede sentir su voz dentro de ella, aún antes de que él despegue sus labios…

―Hola, luv

Suelta la estaca. Mientras una gruesa lágrima comienza a descender sobre su rostro.

Y en esa infinita soledad de la noche la lluvia se desata con toda su intensidad…

 _Continuará…_


	7. SÉPTIMA PARTE

**SÉPTIMA PARTE**

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche  
Londres Inglaterra**

La lluvia caía sobre ella, mojándola, inundándola con sus sensaciones. Y Buffy desea ser más que ese sueño que la transporta a otro mundo en donde los muros que la retienen ya no existen. Desvaneciéndose como esas gotas de agua que la besan lentamente, deslizándose por sobre su cuerpo. Los pasos se aproximan, no se atreve a darse vuelta. ¡Tiene miedo! Miedo irremediable de ser un sueño. De ser sólo un murmullo de existencia perdida. Silencio,… miedo,… silencio.

En el cielo retumba otro trueno, un destello de luz se propaga en el firmamento. Y su voz llega con la tormenta, neta y clara a sus oídos. Y vuelve a temer, temer que él esté allí. A enfrentar todas esas sensaciones que estuvo tratando de olvidar, de ocultar tras esos muros de silencio en el que dormita su corazón. ¿Podría ser ella algún día más que eso?

Spike la observa en silencio. Todo lo que es, lo que ha sido, lo que siente, parece detenido en el tiempo, bajo esa cortina de agua que amenaza con ahogarlos a ambos. Inclina su cabeza mordisqueando su labio inferior, esperando la reacción de ella,… que nunca llega. Vuelve a mirarla, puede percibir los golpes frenéticos del corazón de Buffy mientras se le acerca. Y el beso del agua se desliza sobre su gabardina cubriéndolo. Y su voz suena oscura y pesada en ese mar de silencios.

―¿Buffy?

Buffy cierra los ojos. Su cuerpo se mueve como por etapas, gira despacio temiendo despertarse en cualquier momento de este sueño. Pero allí frente a ella, está él. Hermoso como un Dios, imponente en medio de la noche que lo envuelve como una amante celosa. Lo mira, y siente que en su mundo no hay más cielo que el azul profundo de sus ojos. Y sus labios quieren pronunciar el nombre. Pero sólo el silencio es más fuerte que ellos. Y una gruesa lágrima desciende por sobre su rostro.

―Hola, pet. ―dice mirándola con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Los ojos de Buffy se expanden. No sabe como reaccionar. Sólo puede estar allí, parada, mojándose y como si saliera de un profundo pozo logra articular.

―Spike… ¿Cómo? ¿Esto es un sueño? ―dice mirando a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta que sabe que no existe.

Spike emite una leve risita y agachando su cabeza dice:

―No. Soy yo. Es real.

―¿Cómo? ―vuelve Buffy a repetir como una plegaria.

―Larga historia. ―dice Spike y mirándola―. ¡Estás temblando! ―se le acerca unos pasos. Buffy retrocede instintivamente. Spike agacha la mirada―. Te vas a enfermar. ―le dice de repente y señalándole una capilla―. Vamos hacia allá.

Buffy lo sigue en silencio arropándose contra su abrigo. La vieja capilla, se alzaba en medios de las antiguas criptas en esa parte del cementerio. La puerta no ofrece resistencia bajo la mano del vampiro. Los rayos de luna quiebran la oscuridad del lugar. Spike se acerca hacia los candelabros, extrae de su gabardina el encendedor y comienza a encender unas cuantas velas. La luz interrumpe por sectores las gruesas columnas de sombra.

Buffy se lo queda mirando, no ha perdido detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de él. Se aprieta las manos con una fuerza increíble, tratando de mantenerse serena, en medio de toda esta locura. Y un impulso animal de huir de allí, se apodera de todo su cuerpo. Sabe que si él se da vuelta y la mira no podrá alejarse. Como escapar de esos ojos que la traspasan como el hielo. Casi podría sentir a sus huesos crujir bajo la presión a los que los sometía.

Spike se da vuelta, se la queda mirando. No sabe que decir. Todos sus estúpidos discursos se los llevó el viento. Y sólo se puede quedar callado observándola, perdiéndose en esa mirada que lo interroga más que sus labios. Ladea la cabeza y le señala un asiento. Buffy se acerca sin dejar de observarlo. Las velas crepitan a lo lejos. Él se sienta frente a ella. Un silencio más denso y ominoso los apresa a ambos.

―¿Cuándo? ―logra articular Buffy luego de unos segundos que parecen centurias.

―Hace como más de ocho meses. ―le dice Spike en un tono bajo.

Los ojos de ella se dilatan, frunciendo su ceño de repente.

―¿Cómo?... Digo, ¿cómo paso? ―cierra los ojos―. ¡Dios! ¡No sé qué decir! ―dice Buffy desviando la mirada―. Esto es,… yo,… ―se para de repente―. …tan confuso. ―lo mira.

―Lo sé. ―dice Spike y levantando la cabeza para mirarla―. Tenía todo un maldito discurso al respecto. ―y moviendo la cabeza negativamente―. Pero no sirve de nada. ―y levantándose molesto―. ¡Maldición Buffy! Estoy aquí, parado viéndote y todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme en silencio. ―acercándosele―. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Buffy inclina su cabeza desviando su mirada, y con hilo de voz pregunta

―¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando todo en mi vida ya comenzaba a ser normal? ―se sienta en una silla mientras apoya la frente contra la palma de su mano―. ¿Cómo supiste?

―Instinto. ―le dice Spike de repente.

―¿Instinto? ―repite Buffy sin creerle, y observándolo seria―. Sabía que los vampiros tienen buen olfato pero,… Spike estábamos con medio océano de por medio. ¡No me digas que sólo son instintos, porque no te creo!

―¡Está bien! ¿Quieres la verdad? ―dice Spike acercándoselo con un gesto duro en sus labios―. El chico me lo dijo. Andrew.

―¿Andrew? ―Buffy frunce el ceño―. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ―pregunta sin dejar de observarlo.

―Cobraré por la próxima vez que me preguntes lo mismo. ―y moviendo su cabeza―. Estaba con Ángel, cuando el chico fue hacer de súper héroe por allá. ―y ante la mirada de asombro de Buffy agrega―. Y antes que me lo preguntes le prohibí que te lo dijera.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta Buffy cruzando los brazos―. ¿Y qué hacías con Ángel? Digo si puedo saber.

No quise. ―dice Spike encogiéndose de hombros―. ¡Pensé que era lo mejor para ti, para ambos! Tenías toda la bloody escena del héroe. ―mirándola de costado―. Fue una buena salida, no quería arruinar el efecto.

―¿Y por qué con Ángel?

―El amuleto. Pertenecía a W&H. Ahora el Peach es dueño de todo eso. ―dice Spike frunciendo el labio―. Estaba atado a él. ¡Mala historia, mal regreso! Prefería el infierno que me esperaba que encontrarme con la cara de Ángel. ―le clava la mirada―. ¡Créeme disfruto mi regreso tanto como yo! Ahora tiene todo un bloody look de chico ejecutivo, no es mi estilo. ―y haciendo un silencio―. ¡Decidí irme!

―¿Él sabe que estás aquí? Porque yo...

―Se suponía que estabas en Roma. Si lo sé. ―la corta Spike agachando la mirada―. No, él no lo sabe. Bueno tiene una idea. Protesto un poco, me hizo todo un discurso,… ―encogiéndose de hombros―. No cuido mucho de eso, pet. ―la vuelve a mirar.

―Entonces instinto. ―vuelve a insistir Buffy. No lo quiere observar―. Esto es tan extraño, yo no sé. ¡Dios se supone que estabas muerto! ―levanta su cara al cielo―. ¡Y ahora te apareces delante de mí!, con un paquete interminable de sorpresas. De nuevo,… vivo. ¡Y yo no sé qué hacer!... ―hace un silencio―. ¡Esto es tan confuso!

―¡Oh, maldita sea Buffy! ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? ―dice Spike levantándose furioso. Buffy se levanta a su vez―. ¡Porque no lo es! ¡Piensas que verte de nuevo no me afecta! ¡Que estar aquí contigo no destruye todo lo que soy, haciéndome débil! ―camina hacia un costado de la capilla dándole la espalda―. Sabes que te amo. ―se da vuelta―. ¡Ojalá las cosas fueran más simples! ¡Pero no lo son! ―su voz se quiebra.

―¡Spike, por favor! No puedo. ¡Lo siento! ―dice Buffy intentando calmarse mientras aprieta con su mano el respaldo del banco―. Las cosas han cambiado. ―toma un respiro―. ¡No estoy lista aún! ―baja la mirada―. ¡Necesito tiempo!

―Estas huyendo de vuelta. ―dice Spike haciendo una mueca de disgusto―. ¡Genial! ¡Las cosas no se solucionar así luv, y lo sabes!

―No. ¡Dime como! ―le dice Buffy molesta―. ¡Cuéntame ya que eres el experto!

―No huyendo para empezar. ―Spike baja la cabeza―. Todos estos meses me he estado haciendo la maldita pregunta. ―la levanta y la mira―. ¡Piensas que no dude, que no me dije mil veces que era mentira! ¡Que es fácil para mí! ―acercándosele―. ¡Necesito saber Buffy! ¡Necesito poder seguir! Y no lo haré hasta que no hablemos de una vez, y sin mentiras tú y yo. ―le dice mientras le clavo sus ojos en la cara

―¡No ahora, Spike! No puedo. ¡Por favor, no ahora! ―dice Buffy retrocediendo. Y antes que Spike pueda decir algo sale corriendo, perdiéndose entre las sombras. En la distancia retumbaba con fuerza otro rayo.

Buffy corre por las calles desiertas, corre entre esa cortina de lluvia que no dejo de caer en toda la noche. Ni siquiera toma aliento. Desea huir de toda esa confusión que ha vuelto apoderarse de su alma. Las tenues luces de las veredas rompen apenas con la oscuridad que la rodea. Sus manos buscan en el interior de su abrigo las llaves de la puerta. Con un fuerte suspiro la abre recostándose contra ella, hasta deslizarse hacia el piso, escondiendo sus cabellos húmedos entre sus piernas. Ahogando esos llantos que están por dominarla.

La luz del hall se prende, haciendo que levante su cabeza. Willow se la queda mirando asustada, sosteniendo apenas la taza de chocolate que tiene entre sus manos.

―¡Buffy!... ¡Buffy! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué paso? ―pregunta dejándola sobre un mueble la taza, mientras se acerca a donde está su amiga recostada contra la puerta.―. ¡Mira como estás! ¡Estás toda empapada! ―e intentando levantarla―. ¡Ven tienes que cambiarte!

―No, no… ―susurra apenas Buffy―. ¡Sólo abrázame Will! ¡Por favor, sólo abrázame!

―¡Esta bien Buffy! ¡Cálmate, todo está bien!

Y Buffy se queda abrazada a su amiga en silencio, derramando lágrimas como hiel. Desgarrando todo lo que es, mientras su mundo se resquebraja lentamente.

Spike ve la densa cortina de agua, mojando las tumbas como si quisiera lavar viejas heridas y la ve alejarse perdiéndose en la distancia. Maldice entre dientes, de un manotazo golpea uno de los candelabros que tiene cerca. Las velas vuelan chocando contra el piso, hay un leve chisporroteo, luego la oscuridad se hace más profunda. Spike ríe en la tormenta, con un puño golpea uno de los muros, su mano se lastima contra la roca. No le importa. Vuelve a reír. Y apoyando su cabeza contra la pared se deja deslizar hasta el suelo. La luna lo ilumina a medias. Y su mente se pierde en todas esas palabras no dichas, en esos silencios a medias y maldice entre dientes. Afuera otro rayo retumba en el cielo.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

 **Interior. Habitación de Buffy. Mañana**  
 **Londres Inglaterra.**

Buffy abre la ventana de par en par. Los rayos de sol caen de lleno en su cara. Su rostro se encuentra surcado por una profunda arruga que no la ha abandonado en los últimos días. A tratado de mantenerse fría, de pensar lo menos posible en su encuentro con Spike. De evitar las miradas preocupadas de Willow y sus silencios. Sabe que no podrá seguir escapando por más tiempo de ella. Suspira molesta. Abajo la vida continúa como si nada. Y ella en su pequeña guerra personal no sabe como continuar. Ha evitado por estos días ir al cementerio. ¡No quiere verlo! ¡No puede verlo! Cada recuerdo quema y duele como jamás pudo imaginar. ¿Por qué él la afecta así? ¡Dios no podía amarlo! ¡Debía ser fuerte!

Unos pasos acercándose interrumpen sus meditaciones. La figura de Willow se recorta contra la puerta mirándola escrutadoramente.

―¿Todo bien? ―le pregunta con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Buffy ni siquiera le contesta, se limita a asentir con su cabeza―. Ya veo. ―y acercándose hacia la cama―. ¿Qué paso la otra noche?

―No quiero hablar de ello Will. ¡Por favor! ―sigue acomodando en el cajón unas ropas.

―¡Soy tu amiga! Se supone que debo preocuparme. Llegaste empapada, llorando y pretendes que me quede como si nada. ¡Pensé que me tenías confianza! ―dice Willow sentándose en la cama sin dejar de perder detalle del rostro de Buffy―. Que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, podías confiar en mí. Pero si no quieres, ¡está bien! ―con un gesto decidido―. ¡Yo me iré! No me meteré más en tu santuario personal. ―mirándola―. ¿Genial no?

―Yo, yo… lo siento. ―dice Buffy dándose vuelta―. No puedo hablar, no ahora. ¡Por favor entiéndeme! ―cierra el cajón de la cómoda―. Ni siquiera yo lo creo. ―haciendo un silencio―. ¡Necesito tiempo, por favor! ¡Dame tiempo!

―¡Siempre estaré aquí Buffy! Cuando sea la hora, yo estaré. ―y señalándole un costado de la cama―. Pero es más fácil cuando puedes hablarlo con otro. ¡Créeme yo lo sé! La soledad no es buena. ―le dice con un tono triste en su voz

―Todo es una locura Willow. ¡No puedo! ―exclama Buffy sentándose a su lado―. ¡No puedo! Se supone que mi vida se iba a arreglar. ―agachando su mirada―. Y sólo me siento más perdida que antes. No puedo dejar de ser la cazadora, por más que luche por ello. Y ahora él…

―¿Quién?... ¿Buffy? ¿Quién Xander?

―No, no. No tiene nada que ver con Xander. ¡Ojalá fuera tan sencillo! ―exclama Buffy mirándola―. Todo era tan simple antes… era un sueño, sólo eso Will. ¡Un sueño! Pero decidió que era mejor presentarse. ¡Hola dolor! ¡Nunca es suficiente! Y tengo miedo, yo… ¡Dios esto es tan estúpido! ―los ojos se le nublan―. Y él tuvo que volver y recordarme todo lo que es amar, todo lo que es sufrir y no sé si estoy lista para eso. ¡Aún no! ¡Es demasiado!

―¿Quién es él Buffy? ¿Quién? ―pregunta Willow alarmada. Y mirando el rostro de su amiga, sus ojos se agrandan, abre su boca en la sorpresa y incrédulamente balbucea―. ¡Spike! ¿Estamos hablando de Spike?,… ¿Buffy? ¡Por favor mírame! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

―Hace dos noches. ―susurra Buffy apenas audible―. ¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie! ―le agarra las manos―. No quiero escuchar preguntas. Ni reproches. ¡No se qué hacer!

―Pero, pero ¿cómo?… ―balbucea Willow―. ¡Dios él está aquí!, digo en Londres ¿cómo? ¡El está bien, no! ―mirándola a los ojos preocupada―. ¿No te hizo ningún daño?

―No, no. ¡El está bien! ―Buffy mueve la cabeza negativamente―. Él solo quería verme. ¡Yo, yo… no puedo hablar de esto! ―y suspirando―. ¡Aún no puedo explicármelo a mi misma! ¡Es todo una locura!

―Por eso no saliste con el grupo de cacería estas noches. No quieres encontrarte con Spike. ―le dice Willow como si reflexionara para si misma. Buffy asiente con la cabeza. Y volviéndola a observar―. Él, él te dijo cuánto tiempo se va quedar aquí. Si va a vivir ahora en Londres. Digo, Buffy porque de ser así no podrás seguir ocultándote siempre. ―mirando hacia la puerta―. ¡Alguien lo va ver o lo reconocerá algún día!

―No. No sé…. No me dijo nada.

―¿Qué vas hacer con Spike? ―le pregunta después de un tiempo―. Los demás sospecharan algo tarde o temprano. Además Spike podía aparecerse por aquí. ¿El sabe dónde vives ahora?

―No lo sé. No hablamos de eso. ―dice Buffy mordiéndose el labio―. ¿Crees que quiera venir? ―y como arrepintiéndose―. ¡Por Dios es Spike! ¡No se quedará callado mucho tiempo! ¡Oh, Will por qué volvió! ¡Por qué tengo estas extrañas sensaciones!, ¿qué voy hacer?

―¿Buffy, qué sucede? ¿Por qué regreso? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Por qué ahora? ―en el rostro de Willow se acentúa la preocupación cada vez más.

―Quería verme. Hablar, sobre… nosotros. Pero, yo no puedo. ¡No ahora! ―Buffy cierra los ojos y tomando una respiración continúa―. Las cosas eran más fáciles antes. El murió, estábamos en paz. Los dos. ―hace un silencio―. Y ahora vuelve y todo mi mundo está de cabezas de nuevo. ¡Y odio eso!

―¿Lo quieres Buffy? ¿Es eso?

―¡No es tan simple Will! Las cosas con Spike nunca son tan simples.

―Entonces no entiendo porque te afecta tanto su regreso. Sé que ustedes tuvieron sus momentos, pero pensé que las cosas habían mejorado. ―la mira de frente, moviendo su boca en un gesto―. Ya sabes, no en plan sexual amigo, pero, pero que estaban bien. ¡Parecían bien!

―Era diferente. ―dice Buffy seria―. ¡Spike, el bueno es Spike! Nunca sabes con lo que puede salir. No muy predecible. ―se aprieta las manos con fuerza―. Y yo, mucha confusión. ¡El me afecta Willow! ―la mira a los ojos―. ¡Quiero evitarlo pero no puedo! ¡No estoy lista aún! ¡Por favor Will, no digas nada! ¡Por favor! ―su voz se quiebra de repente y una gruesa lágrima surge de sus ojos.

―¡Oh Buffy! ―le acaricia las manos―. Quédate tranquila. ―le susurra―. ¡Todo estará bien ya lo veras! ¡Todo!

Buffy apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Willow se la queda abrazando, una gruesa arruga de preocupación surca el rostro de la pelirroja. Se podía oír los pasos de una persona transitando abajo por la cocina. A lo lejos el sol brillaba, frío y distante.

* * *

 **Interior. Nuevo Consejo. Tarde**

 **Londres Inglaterra**

El grupo de cazadoras había sido subdividido en tres subgrupos que entrenaban bajo la estricta mirada de sus vigilantes. Y a cargo de todos ellos estaba Ewan, que coordinaba las tareas que debían efectuar ese día. Los mini ejércitos respondían como una maquinaria precisa a cada una de las indicaciones de sus entrenadores. Buffy mueve la cabeza negativamente. Sentada en un rincón del amplio gimnasio, trata infructuosa de interesarse por lo que allí sucede. Y a la media hora es plenamente consciente de que está aburrida. Su ceño se frunce más en el disgusto. Quiere conectarse con este mundo, de pertenecer a ese ejército que se levanta silencioso, pero sabe que no puede.

Ewan se le acerca con una caja en sus brazos y sentándose junto a su lado le dice:

―Estas muy callada estos últimos días. ―la observa mientras acomoda una serie de armas en la caja.

―Nada serio.

―¡Pensé que no vendrías! ―sigue acomodando el instrumental.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunta Buffy levantando una ceja interesada.

―Giles me dijo que no te agrada mucho todo lo relacionado al consejo. ―dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero que siempre haces tu trabajo. ¡Que eres única! ―la mira.

―No tan única. Ya tienes a mis reemplazos. ―suspira Buffy mirando hacia el grupo. Ewan sigue su mirada.

―Bueno si, pero tú marcaste la diferencia. ¡Y por eso ellas te necesitan! ―se da vuelta para mirarla―. Deben conectarse con sus instintos, con la esencia que las une. ¡Eso es muy importante Buffy,… las conecta con el mundo!

―No muy conectada últimamente. ―le contesta Buffy y cambiando de tema―. ¿Y cómo va el ejército?

―En progreso. ―contesta Ewan dejando la caja a un lado―. Cada vez aprenden más de su potencial, dentro de poco estarán listas. Tienen el entrenamiento, la disciplina, la práctica en su fuerza. ¡Lo harán bien!

―Hablas como mi ex-novio. ―dice Buffy con una media sonrisa―. Entrenamiento. Disciplina. Orden. Creo que dentro de poco tendré que cuadrarme o algo. ―hace una mueca con sus labios―. ¿No empezaremos con las armas? ¿O, Zorro plateado aquí Decom1?

―No, había pensado algo más arcano y antiguo pero, no me opongo al progreso. ―dice sonriendo, mientras parte de su pelo le roza la cara―. ¡Así que tú ex era militar! El chico del uniforme.

―Yeap. Aunque nunca me lleve con todos esos códigos militares, ordenes y extraños aparatos. ―mirándolo―. Prefiero lo clásico.

―¿Y hace mucho que terminaron? Digo, no es que quiera,… bueno si quiero. ―mueve la cabeza―. ¿Qué paso?

―La historia de mi vida. El se fue. ―dice Buffy con un suspiro―. ¡Buffy demasiado fuerte! Vieja novela, terminamos hace tres años. ―hace un silencio―. Ahora el está casado. Chico y chica uniforme, ya sabes con códigos secretos, asaltos en la selva. ―encogiéndose de hombros―. Todas esas cosas.

―La gente cambia. Y las personas que eran importantes en nuestra vida hoy no lo son tanto. ¡Es evolución Buffy! ―la mira a los ojos y como si meditara sus palabras agrega―. Pero pensé que tuviste otro novio. ¡No se! Andrew me dijo que estabas saliendo con alguien el año pasado.

―¿Yo? ―dice Buffy abriendo grandes los ojos

―Bueno no me dijo quién. Pero empezó con el cuento de que era una relación imposible, ¡muy hot!, y que,… ¡no se qué! Bueno, ya sabes como es Andrew.

―¡No! No, Riley fue mi último novio, novio. ―mirándolo―. Este, umm,… sí, yo,… bueno, estuve, salí con alguien…. ¡Nada serio! Mala decisión, en mal momento. ¡No sé porque Andrew tiene que comentar esto! ¡Pero ya se acabó! ―y desviando su mirada―. ¿Podíamos hablar de otra cosa?

―Entiendo. ―dice Ewan observándola serio―. ¡Ok! ¿Qué te parece mañana a las ocho?

―¿Para qué? ¿Algún demonio con uso de reloj?

―No. ―riendo―. Pensé que podríamos salir a cenar. ¡Ya sabes tú y yo!

―¡Oh, claro! La cena. ¡Si está bien! ―dice Buffy sonriendo.

―Aunque pensándolo bien. No sé, el tema "la cena" suena muy formal. ―Ewan frunce su nariz e inclinando la cabeza―. Estaba pensando,… ¿fuiste a un pub ingles Buffy?

―No. No mucha vida social últimamente. ―se detiene arrepintiéndose―. ¡No es que no tenga vida social, la tengo! Pero es que me estaba acomodando al ritmo de Londres. ¡No, no conozco!

―Entonces te llevaré a uno. Te gustará. ―se la queda mirando―. Los de esta zona son muy antiguos y bonitos…. ¿Qué me dices?

―Suena bien. Me gusta.

―¡Genial! Te pasaré a buscar a esa hora.

Se dieron vuelta y se quedaron observando al grupo de cazadoras entrenando. De vez en cuando Ewan la miraba de reojo tratando de adivinar que pasaba por su mente. Buffy estaba actuando extraña estos últimos días, sentía en lo poco que la conocía que algo le ocultaba. Ella levanta la vista y le sonríe. Ewan le devuelve la sonrisa. Un par de cazadoras protestan a lo lejos.

* * *

 **Un día después**

 **Exterior. Departamento de Giles. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Spike estaba recostado contra el árbol mirando la vivienda, de vez en cuando mueve la cabeza negativamente. Estos días habían sido como el infierno. Sabía que ella lo estaba evitando. Las últimas noches no había salido con el grupo de cazadoras. Tenía la profunda necesidad de llamar a la puerta, pero sabía que sería inútil. Aún así no entendía por qué seguía permaneciendo en Londres. Las cosas no habían estado más claras entre ellos, pero algo lo retenía. ¡La maldita duda no lo dejaba vivir! Para poder seguir, adelante. Girar esta página de su vida. Meneo la cabeza y apoyándola contra el árbol se quedó mirando las luces que bailaban en el jardín.

Un hombre se detuvo frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre. No habría pasado mucho tiempo cuando Giles fue a abrirle. Spike achica la mirada, reconoce al hombre como el joven vigilante que estaba con el grupo de cazadoras. Frunce el ceño. Aspira una bocanada de su cigarrillo y se los queda observando. Charlan un momento antes de entrar en la casa. Spike tira la colilla al suelo y la aplasta con su calzado. Un rictus de disgusto pasa por su cara, inclina la cabeza y mirando hacia las sombras desciende por la calle perdiéndose en la distancia.

Adentro de la vivienda, Buffy baja por la escalera. Lleva una falda negra con un tajo hasta media pierna, la blusa escotada roja se le adhiere a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se ha dejado el pelo suelto que cae como cascada sobre sus hombros. Sonríe al verlos. Ewan se acerca a la joven extendiéndole la mano

―¡Estas hermosa! ―y besándole la mano―. ¡Me gusta tu pelo! Nunca te lo había visto suelto. ―le dice observándola con admiración

―¡Gracias! No es muy práctico en las cacerías. ―comenta Buffy sonriendo mientras se toca el pelo―. Ya podemos irnos si quieres.

―Si por supuesto. ―y volviéndose a Giles―. Te tendré el informe para mañana no te preocupes―. ¡Vamos Buffy! ―le dice poniéndole el abrigo que la chica traía en el brazo.

―¡Que se diviertan! ―los saluda Giles acompañándolos a la puerta.

―¡Gracias Giles! ―dice Buffy con una media sonrisa

Los jóvenes se van. Giles cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y se queda sonriendo en el Hall. Por lo menos las cosas se iban encaminando en la vida de Buffy piensa en silencio. Ewan sería una buena compañía para ella, y la ayudaría a conectarse con su nueva vida. Giles se dirige a la cocina a prepararse un té. Era la primera noche desde que Buffy llegó a Inglaterra, en la que no se tendría que preocupar por su futuro.

La luna brillaba intensamente en el firmamento, iluminando la noche por completo. Una tenue brisa recorría de a ratos las calles. Ewan y Buffy caminan unas cuantas cuadras charlando animadamente. Las veredas se estrechaban y las casas iban adquiriendo un toque más victoriano a medida que avanzaban por esa zona. Un dejo de distancia se apoderaba del ambiente

―Me gusta. ―dice Buffy mirando a su alrededor―. ¡Es lindo!

―¡Si lo es! ―confirma Ewan sonriendo―. Mira allí esta. ―y le señala un pub ubicado en una esquina de la calle. Buffy frunce el ceño por un segundo, tiene la sensación de haber estado allí antes―. Este es uno de los más antiguos que se conservan en Londres. ―le informa sonriéndolo.

―¿Siempre hacen eso?

―¿Qué cosa? ―le pregunta mirándola extrañado

―Ustedes los vigilantes. ―hace un gesto con sus labios―. ¡Ya sabes!, tener como una clase de guías de cosas antiguas. Una especie de currículum vitae sobre demonios, y objetos fuera de moda.

―Bueno también conservamos un aire de misterio. ―se acomoda el pelo―. Un toque de ciencias ocultas, bajo nuestro aire de intelectual.

―Puedo verlo. ―dice Buffy mirándolo detenidamente

―¡Ven entremos!

El edificio era antiguo como todo el mobiliario, pero tenía una mezcla con lo moderno en sus instalaciones, las luces y la distribución de los lugares. El pub, se veía agradable. Ewan le muestra una mesa situada en un rincón del local. La gente entraba y salía constantemente a esa hora. Una pareja se mostraba lo más cariñosa no lejos de ellos. En ese sector la luz caía menos intensamente que en el resto, creando un ambiente más cómplice y tranquilo.

―¿Quieres beber algo? ―le pregunta Ewan una vez que estuvieron sentados

―Un jugo estaría bien. ―le dice Buffy sonriendo. Y ante la mirada extrañada del chico aclara―. ¡No es que no beba! Bueno no, no mucho. Pero Buffy y la cerveza no se llevan a menos que quieras salir con una cavernícola. ―lo mira―. ¡Larga historia!

―Hay whisky si quieres. ¡El Escocés es muy bueno! ¡Sé lo que te digo!

―¡No whisky! ¡Nada de whisky! ―lo interrumpe Buffy con los ojos abiertos, se detiene―. ¡Otra mala historia!

―Ya veo. ―hace un silencio―. ¡Está bien, entonces un jugo!

―¡Gracias!

Ewan se levanta dirigiéndose hacia la barra. El barman se le acerca y él le hace su pedido. Se da vuelta hacia ella y le sonríe. Al rato regresa con las bebidas. Bajo la tenue luz el cabello de él, había perdido los reflejos rojizos pareciendo más castaño. Más gente ingresaba al local

―¡Uhm, está bueno! ―exclama Buffy bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo―. ¿Y hace mucho que eres vigilante? ―le pregunta tratando de romper el hielo.

―Supongo que desde pequeño. Mi padre lo era allá en Escocia. Tómalo como una tradición familiar. ¡Aún conservamos unas cuantas! ―dice tocándose la rojiza cabellera. Buffy sonríe―. ¡Y eso que no nos viste con las faldas! ―agrega tomando un trago de su whisky.

―¡Debe ser todo un show! Con las gaitas y todo eso que hagan. ―se queda pensando―. Aunque se vería un poco extraño un vigilante en faldas. No creo que cause mucho respeto con el pequeño ejército de demonios,… digo cazadoras ―toma otro sorbo de jugo.

―No subestimes el poder de un escocés en faldas Buffy. ―la mira sonriendo―. ¿No viste "Corazón Valiente"?

―Sip. ¡Mel Gibson se veía woah! Era sangriento, fuerte y luchaba por amor. ―sonriendo―. ¡Dije que las batallas estaban buenas! ¡Siempre me gustaron las espadas! Filosas, grandes, brillantes. Prefiero lo clásico cuando peleo. ―inclina su cabeza observándolo.

―Bueno William Wallace es un héroe para nosotros. Todos respetamos al viejo William.

Buffy se queda sería. El nombre de William le trae recuerdos que prefiere olvidar. Toma otro trago de su vaso, jugando con la pajita. Ewan agacha la cabeza acercándosela a ella, la mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

―¿Y te gusta?... ¿El lugar?

―Sí, si es muy bonito. ¡Es, es agradable! ―exclama Buffy ante la proximidad del vigilante, y haciendo un silencio―. ¡Y así que te decidiste unirte al grupo! Al Consejo y pelear contra demonios y vampiros. Ser el chico bueno.

―Sí, era una de las opciones… ―se recuesta contra el respaldo de su asiento―. La otra era una patada de mi padre en el trasero, así que opte por la primera. No me quejo. ―Buffy sonríe, él la mira―. ¿Y tú, debe ser magnífico estar unida a esa cadena de poderes? ¡Ser la Elegida!

―¡Defíneme magnífico! ―dice Buffy frunciendo su labio en disgusto―. No sé, muerte prematura, vida poco normal, demonios persiguiéndote. ¡No es lo que yo considero cool! Claro está la fuerza, eso es bueno,… ―otro gesto con sus ojos―. ¡depende!… pero me cansé de luchar. Además ya no soy tan única. ¡Un punto a mi favor! Puedo descansar de Apocalipsis y vampiros por un tiempo.

―Tomarte unas vacaciones. Eso suele servir. ―agrega Ewan mientras toma un trago de whisky

―Vacaciones de Buffy. Me gusta como suena eso. ¡Gracias!

Se quedan charlando por un buen tiempo. La gente seguía entrando y saliendo del lugar. A medida que pasaban los minutos la concurrencia era cada vez mayor. Tres jóvenes mujeres pasaron charlando alegremente frente a ellos.

―Era lindo. ¡Del tipo woow, tú me entiendes! ―le dice la rubia a otra morena que la miraba levantando las cejas.

―¿Cuándo dejarás de buscarte problemas Sally? ¡Stuart está loco detrás de ti!

―¡Stuart es un imbécil! ―dice despreciativa―. Me gustan los chicos rudos y este era,… ¡muy caliente! Es un poco extraño. ―encogiéndose de hombros―. ¡Punto extra por eso!

―¡De verdad que estás loca! ―exclama la morena sacudiendo el pelo y viendo que no las seguía―. ¿Te quedas?

―Sí, veré si vuelve. Haré mi lucha. ―sonriéndoles―. ¡De verdad me gusta!

Las otras se miran y ríen entre ellas, dejando a su amiga sentada en la esquina de la barra. La chica se da vuelta mirando el local, dos hombres pasan a su lado mirándola descaradamente. Ni siquiera los observa. En esos instantes un hombre entra por la puerta acercándose a la barra. La chica le sonríe al verlo, aproximándosele como una gata.

―¡Hey chico rudo! ¿Me recuerdas?

―Yeah. ¿Aún buscas mis huesos? ―pregunta mientras se sienta.

―¿Por qué no? No suelo darme por vencida tan fácilmente. ―y sentándose a su lado― ¿Y tú aún sigues enojado?

―Depende, si vas a beber o conversar. ―la observa―. ¡Estoy por lo primero, pet!

―¡No hay problema! Dame un whisky doble. ―le pide la chica al barman. Spike la mira levantando una ceja―. ¿Tienes fuego? ―le dice acercándosele.

Spike sonríe mientras extrae de su gabardina el encendedor, encendiéndole luego el cigarrillo que ella sostiene contra sus labios.

―¿No tienes a un bloody humano a quién fastidiar, no? ―le pregunta y bebiendo de su vaso―. ¡Se te está haciendo mala costumbre, luv!

―Podría. ―recostándose contra la barra―. Pero ninguno tan interesante como tú. Además mis amigas se fueron, y no me gusta estar sola. ―le dice mirándolo a los ojos. Spike mueve la cabeza mientras aspira sus mejillas frunciendo sus labios en una media sonrisa.

―¡Así que decidiste ser mi maldita tortura! Cantas la canción equivocada entonces. ¡Me estoy cansando de ese tema!

―¡Uhm, malas vibras! ¡Te dije que la olvidaras! ―cruza sus piernas. Spike la mira―. Hay muchos peces en el río ¡Y tú tienes buena carnada! ―le dice seductora. Spike revolea los ojos, y vuelve a beber otro sorbo de whisky.

―¡Eres un fastidio lo sabías! ―le dice de repente―. Por qué nos vas a menear tus curvas por otro lado, nada personal, pero prefiero estar solo. ¡Lo siento luv, mal día! ¡Mala hora!

―¡Está bien me quedaré callada! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ―exclama sonriendo mientras bebe un trago de su vaso.

Spike la observa de reojo mientras enciendo su cigarrillo, después baja la cabeza y sonríe. Y mirándola se pone hablar con ella. Una inmensa sonrisa surca el rostro de la chica.

Ewan observa el vaso vacío de Buffy y le dice:

―¿Quieres otro trago?

―¡No, no está bien gracias! Además la barra está repleta te tomará años salir de allí

―Si a esta hora se pone como la dimensión desconocida. ―dice Ewan y girándose para ver entre el grupo de gente―. ¡Yeah, no entra nadie!

De pronto, la mesa de enfrente se desocupa dejándolos ver con más claridad la esquina de la barra. El rostro de Buffy se congela. Se queda seria y sus ojos se opacan visiblemente. Su mirada se pierde en la pareja que ríe sentada en una esquina de la barra. Ewan la mira preocupado.

―¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Buffy?... ¿Qué pasa?

Buffy sigue sin reaccionar. Y como si saliera de un encanto

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste muda de repente. ―le pregunta asustado viendo la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

―No, nada. ¡No es nada! ―dice Buffy intentando desviar la vista de Ewan y de la pareja. Frunce el ceño enojada.

Ewan se da vuelta siguiendo su mirada

―¿Lo conoces? ―le pregunta de repente.

―¡No! ¿a quién? ―dice alarmada.

―Al rubio de la gabardina de cuero negra. Te lo has quedado viendo como si fuera un fantasma. ―la sigue observando―. ¡No se pensé que lo conocías!

―¡No, no, yo no! ¡Qué ideas tienes! ¡Yo no lo conozco! ―y tratando de cambiar de tema―. ¡Lo siento me distraje! ¿Qué me decías?

Spike se gira de repente, siente las miradas clavadas en su nuca y antes de que la observe, sabe que Buffy lo está mirándolo. Su esencia golpea como nunca en su rostro y se maldice por no sentirla antes. Se quedan observando en silencio. Buffy desvía la mirada instantáneamente. Spike observa al hombre joven que la acompaña y comprende perfectamente. Una sonrisa dura surca su rostro. Esto es lo último que ve Buffy. ¡Maldita sea! grita su mente ¿por qué tenía que estar aquí? ¿Por qué tiene que afectarla de esta manera? Cuando levanta su vista la pareja había desaparecido. Los ojos de Buffy se expanden y su gesto se endurece.

―¿Buffy estás bien? ―vuelve a insistir Ewan ante el cambio extremo de su conducta.

Ella asiente con la cabeza en silencio. Mientras mira el vacío que antes llenaba el cuerpo de Spike, Ewan no ha perdido ni un rastro de su mirada. Frunce el ceño y bebiendo un gran sorbo de su vaso le dice:

―¡Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos! Se hace tarde y, yo bueno. ―se encuentra incómodo―. ¡Ya sabes tengo que estar en el Consejo con Giles temprano!

―Sí, si yo también estoy cansada. ―lo mira y arrepintiéndose―. ¡No, no es que no lo haya pasado bien contigo Ewan! ―tartamudea―. Lo, lo que pasa es que,… yo bueno las cosas se…

―Si entiendo. Está bien para la primera vez. ―le dice sonriendo―. ¡Ven vamos!

―Gracias.

Salen del pub en silencio, no hay casi nadie transitando las calles a esa hora. Recorren la distancia casi sin hablarse. Apenas palabras inconexas que son peores que el silencio que tan angustiosamente tratan de evitar. Las luces del cuarto de Buffy iluminan el jardín por partes. Y una cuadra antes de que lleguen,… ella lo ve. Recostado indolente contra los muros del departamento, Spike fuma indiferente con la vista perdida entre las sombras. Buffy se detiene de repente, intenta dar marcha atrás pero ya es demasiado tarde Ewan, lo ha visto. Y con un profundo suspiro no le queda más remedio que avanzar.

Spike levanta la cabeza, hace rato que percibió a la pareja acercándose y cuando están casi encima de él, se levanta de su posición. Buffy lo fulmina con su mirada. El sabe que lo está odiando en esos momentos, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

―Hola, pet. ―le dice cuando la tiene en frente ignorando por completo a Ewan.

―¿Lo conoces Buffy? ―interroga Ewan mirándolos a ambos.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―le pregunta Spike señalando con su cabeza hacia un extremo de las sombras―. ¡A solas! ―agrega mirando al joven vigilante.

―No tenemos nada de que hablar Spike. ―le dice Buffy cortante. Spike le sonríe sarcásticamente.

―Yo creo que si Buffy. ―le retruca Spike mientras tira la colilla contra el piso―. ¡Y lo puedo hacer delante de él o no! ―señalándolo―. ¡No me importa! ¡Tú eliges, luv!

―¿No te atreverías? ―le dice Buffy indignada

―¡Pruébame! ―su voz sonó como una invitación dura y fría.

―Será mejor que se aleje amigo. ―lo mira―. ¡Ya oyó a la chica! ―le dice Ewan interponiéndose entre ambos.

―¡Este no es tu maldito asunto! ¡Esto es entre mi chica y yo! ―le contesta Spike acercándosele con una sonrisa en el rostro. Buffy conocía a la perfección esa expresión y se interpone en el medio.

―¡Basta los dos! ―dice enojada, y volviéndose a Ewan le dice―. Puedes dejarnos solos, ¡por favor Ewan! Te lo agradecería.

―Pero, pero Buffy… ―intenta protestar

―Yo puedo manejar a Spike, ¡créeme! ¡Por favor!

―Está bien. ―acepta de mala gana.

En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abre y un hombre sale acomodándose los anteojos. Todos se giran a verlo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos ruidos? Buffy,… ―y en ese momento lo ve―. ¡Spike!

 _Continuará…_


	8. OCTAVA PARTE

**OCTAVA PARTE**

 **Exterior. Departamento Giles. Noche  
Londres Inglaterra**

El silencio era absoluto. Nadie se atrevía hablar. Se quedaron observando por un incalculable decenas de segundos, que parecían siglos condensándose a su alrededor.

Ewan fue el primero y reaccionar.

―¿Lo conoces? ―le pregunta volviéndose hacia Giles

―Sí. ―contesta en tono seco, clavando su vista en el vampiro y sin dejar de apreciar el nerviosismo de Buffy―. ¿Cómo? ―articuló después.

―¡Ahora no Giles! ―dijo Buffy―. Hablaremos mañana ¡por favor!

―¡Esto es serio Buffy! No podemos dejarlo para mañana, ―dice Giles molesto― si Spike decidió aparecer, debe ser por algo. Además, ¿cómo sabia que estábamos aquí?

―¿La versión larga o la corta? ―le pregunta Spike mirándolo

―¡Ninguna versión! ¡Por favor Giles! ¡Ahora no! ―le dice decidida Buffy.

―Esto no se arregla así Buffy. –vuelve a mirar a Spike― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Como tu vigilante tengo derecho a saber de estas cosas. ¡Quiero lo mejor para ti!

―¿Y eso lo decide quién,… tú? ―dice Spike molesto―. No recuerdo mucho apoyo de tu parte, Rupert la última vez que Buffy los necesito. ¡Formaron una maldita banda de traidores!

―¡Como te atreves! ―exclama Giles encolerizado.

―¡Ya basta! ―grita Buffy furiosa―. ¡Basta los dos!

―Creo que será mejor que me vaya. ―dice Ewan intentando calmar los ánimos.

―Sí, sí,… perdona. ―murmura Giles tratando de disculparse―. Hablaremos mañana Ewan. ―y dándose vuelta cierra la puerta tras de él.

Los tres se quedan mirando.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le pregunta Buffy molesta a Spike.

―Hablar tú y yo, ya te lo dije. ―le dice sin dejar de observar de reojo al joven vigilante.

―No es el momento. ―le contesta seria―. Ni esta es la forma. ¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo? ¿No podías esperarte?...

―¿Yo complicarlo? ―la corta acercándose con una sonrisa desdeñosa en sus labios―. Yo no soy el que está ocultando cosas, luv. ¿Cuándo se lo ibas a decir? ―pregunta Spike señalando la puerta cerrada―. ¿O a él? ―y apunta con su dedo a Ewan―. ¡Nunca verdad! Es tu sangriento estilo. ¡No el mío! ―hace un silencio y mirándola a los ojos―. Tendremos que hablar tarde o temprano. ¡Me estoy cansando de este jueguito!

―Nadie te dijo que volvieras Spike. ―dice Buffy esquivando su mirada.

―No ya veo. ―y frunciendo sus labios―. ¿Esto es lo que buscabas, no? ¡Qué imbécil que soy! Todos tus reclamos de una vida normal. ―extendiendo sus brazos―. ¡Bienvenida a ella! ―acercándosele―. Pero déjame decirte una cosa. ¡Esta no eres tú! ¡Nunca lo serás! ―Spike hace un silencio―. Sigue con la comedia Buffy, hasta que sea demasiado tarde para todos. ―y volviéndose hacia Ewan―. Te deseo buena suerte. ¡Créeme vas a necesitarla! ―y dándose vuelta su voz se vuelve más profunda y densa―. ¡Hasta luego luv! ―y él se marcha, perdiéndose en la esquina oculto a medias por las sombras.

Buffy se ha vuelto de piedra intentando mantener el resto de calma que le quedaba. Tomando un amplio respiro, levanta la vista hacia Ewan que permanecía callado a su lado.

―¿Es él? ―le pregunta clavando sus ojos negros en el rostro de Buffy―. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. Tuve todo el montaje de escena ante mis ojos. Es tu ex novio.

―No. No es mi ex. Él es,… es Spike. ¡Es complicado Ewan! ―se calla dudando un momento―. Las cosas han estado locas estos últimos días. Yo,… tú me agradas de verdad. ―agacha la cabeza―. Pero, ¡por favor no me preguntes nada! No ahora. ―y mirando hacia la puerta―. ¡Lo siento! Nunca pensé que él se aparecería. A Spike le gustan las grandes entradas.

―Pude notarlo. ―le dice Ewan mirando por donde él había desaparecido―. ¡Está bien Buffy no te preocupes! Hablaremos cuando estés lista. Lo entiendo. Yo, yo ya sabes donde encontrarme. ―y haciendo un silencio le clava sus ojos―. Me gustas,… y sabré esperarte. Puedes contar conmigo Buffy. ―le dice sosteniendo sus manos.

Buffy le dedica una tibia sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―le dice.

―Será mejor que entres. ―le susurra, ella asiente con la cabeza y abre la puerta―. ¡Adiós! ―le dice Ewan. Buffy se da vuelta y mirándolo

―Yo, lo siento. ―y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Ewan se queda serio mirando la calle desierta. Sus ojos se tornaron más negros y rictus duro cruzo por sus labios. Se acomoda el abrigo y tomando un aliento comienza a caminar por la vereda, al llegar a la esquina se da vuelta. Observa la luz proveniente del segundo piso, una figura de mujer se recorta contra la ventana. Unos minutos después la oscuridad se apoderó del lugar. Dándose vuelta Ewan sigue su camino, piensa en todo lo que había visto, en los silencios, en las miradas,… en cada gesto. ¡Debería hablar con Giles! Más adelante la niebla comenzaba a descender sobre las calles, apresuró el paso. Tenues luces titilaban a lo largo del sendero.

* * *

 **Interior. Despacho de Giles.**

 **Nuevo Consejo. Mañana  
Londres Inglaterra**

El hombre se encontraba concentrado revisando una gran variedad de papeles que no habían dejado de acumularse por lo que llevaba del día. De vez en cuando se levantaba y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca de su despacho consultaba algún libro. Se queda leyendo, marcando con sumo interés parte del libro en notas y apuntes que fue tomando en todo el día. Unos golpes en la puerta rompen con su rutina. Levanta la cabeza y acomodándose los anteojos dice:

―¡Adelante! ¡Está abierto! ―un hombre se asoma por la puerta―. ¡Ah, eres tú Ewan! ¡Pasa por favor! ¡Toma asiento! ―y acercándose al escritorio mueve algunos papeles y gruesos libros―. Espera que haga un lugar. ¡A ver!… ¡Siéntate! ―dándose vuelta―. ¿Té? ―pregunta mirando al joven parado en frente de él.

―No gracias. Este, yo venía,… en realidad quería hablar de Buffy. ―dice Ewan observándolo expectante, con sus manos roza unos papeles―. Sé que no es asunto mío pero, pero la aprecio. Y bueno yo, este pude ver que no te callo bien ese tal Spike. ―agarra un libro y lo mira―. No sé cuál es la historia, pero me gustaría ayudarte. ―haciendo un silencio levanta su vista y observa al vigilante―. A ambos.

―Sí, este ummm… ¡Siéntate por favor! ―y trabando la puerta―. ¿Buffy no te dijo algo respecto a Spike? ¿Te hablo de él? ―Giles se sirve una taza de té.

―No. No en realidad. ―Ewan se sienta, aún sigue sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos―. Negó conocerlo cuando lo encontramos en el pub, pero después fue del todo evidente que se conocían. Y por lo que me dijo Andrew y por lo que él dijo, no me fue difícil saber que hubo algo entre ellos. ―concluye sin dejar de perder de vista los movimientos de Giles.

―Bueno si, es una historia complicada. ―dice Giles bebiendo de su taza―. A Spike tuvimos el placer, por así decirlo de conocerlo hace como seis años, cuando llego a Sunnydale por primera vez con la loca de su novia Drusilla. ―moviendo la taza―. Después nos privo del placer de su compañía por un tiempo. Hasta que decidió volver. ―vuelve a apoyarla en el plato―. Y bueno se transformo en un dolor de cabeza para todos.

―O sea que ya se conocían. Digo de antes. ―apoyando el libro en el escritorio―. No es reciente. ―Ewan tuerce la boca hacia un costado―. ¿Y ella que opinaba de él en ese tiempo?

―Bueno Buffy en esa época. Bueno ella era distinta, estaba de novia con Riley. Y tenía su vida encaminada. ―Giles hace un silencio―. Ella y Spike se odiaban. Y estuvo a punto de estaquearlo más de una vez, sino fuera porque en ese entonces él nos era útil…

―¿Estaquearlo? ―pregunta Ewan sorprendido―. ¿Por qué Buffy estaquearía a un ser humano? ―mira a Giles desconcertado―. ¡Un momento! ¿Dijiste Drusilla? ―frunce la frente como si tratara de recordar algo y al cabo de un tiempo―. Creo haber leído algo sobre ella. Drusilla, Drusilla,… ¿No era la compañera de William the Bloody? ―Giles asiente en silencio―. ¡Pero ellos son vampiros Giles! ¿No me dijiste que Drusilla era la novia de Spike?

―Sí. Era su novia. Spike y William son la misma persona. ―y dejando la taza en un costado de la biblioteca―. ¡Felicidades a mí me llevo más tiempo darme cuenta! ―dice Giles con un suspiro―. Si Spike es un vampiro. ¡Y uno muy peligroso si me lo preguntas!

―¡Un vampiro Giles! ¿Y por qué no lo mataron o lo matan? ―el rostro de Ewan estaba transfigurado por la noticia―. Si mal no recuerdo el mato a dos cazadoras. ¿Por qué Buffy lo dejó con vida?

―¡Gran pregunta! ―responde Giles sacándose los lentes―. ¡Ya te dije que es complicado! Al principio intentaron matarse, pero ninguno de los dos lo consiguió. Después ellos hicieron una tregua, y bueno él la ayudó con el problema de Ángellus y se fue. ―hace un silencio y limpia los anteojos―. Cuando regresó las cosas habían cambiado, lo atrapo una especie de Organización del Ejercito llamada La Iniciativa. Le pusieron un chip que le impedía dañar a las personas, solo podía lastimar a demonios. ―se coloca los anteojos―. Y nos vimos, en realidad, él necesitaba de nuestra ayuda y a cambio nos daba información sobre La Iniciativa. Hicimos una especie de pacto. Y él dejó de ser peligroso para nosotros. El chip lo controlaba.

―El es inofensivo entonces, no puede hacer daño a los humanos. ¿Por el chip? ¿Por eso sigue con vida? ―los ojos de Ewan eran dos carbones―. Y cómo fue,… ¿qué paso entre ellos? ―su voz se había vuelto ronca con cada frase.

―Sí, mientras el chip funcionara Spike nos era útil. ―continúa Giles su relato, evitando tocar el tema―. En la medida que él quería. No es muy cooperativo cuando no quiere. ¡Ni fácil de dominar! Pero con el tiempo se convirtió en nuestro colaborador forzoso. Las cosas se complicaron,… la madre de Buffy enfermó y luego de un tiempo Joyce murió. ―hace un silencio, sus ojos se desvían hacia un extremo del despacho―. Antes, bueno antes Buffy había terminado con Riley, y estaba todo el problema con Dawn y Glory. ¡Fue una época difícil! Y a Spike no se le ocurrió mejor momento para declarársele a Buffy. ¡Claro que ella lo rechazó y pelearon!, pero después, él la ayudó con el tema de Dawn y creo que volvieron a una especie de pacto de colaboración. Hasta bueno, este,… lo de Buffy. ―Giles se refriega los ojos y su voz se hace más espesa y opresiva―. Ella entregó su vida por la de su hermana, y fue una pérdida muy dolorosa para todos. ―vuelve a hacer un profundo silencio y agacha la cabeza tristemente.

―¿Buffy murió? ―pregunta Ewan incrédulo―. ¿Cómo? ¡Yo no sabía!

―Sí estuvo muerta por unos meses, hasta que Willow la revivió, usando demasiada magia que le provocó una especie de adicción. ¡Todos estábamos felices! ―se acomoda los anteojos―. Pero las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos. Buffy no era la misma. ―lo mira―. Ella bueno, no se sentía conectada con los sentimientos y le costó mucho tiempo poder hacerlo. ¡Ahora ella está bien! Pero, pero fue un largo y duro periodo de adaptación.

―¿Y Spike? ¿Qué fue de él? ¿Qué paso? ―moviendo la cabeza―. Ellos,… según Andrew, ¿no sé?... ¿Estuvieron juntos? ¿En realidad fueron novios?

―No. No, ellos jamás fueron novios. ―contesta tajante Giles y restregándose las manos―. Nosotros, bueno este,… Buffy no nos dijo nada de lo que pasó entre ellos hasta mucho tiempo después. Las cosas no estaban bien, y luego se complicaron aún más. Ellos tuvieron una especie de pelea, él intentó dañarla, y después de eso decidió marcharse, dejó Sunnydale por un tiempo.

―Buffy me contó de una mala decisión en un mal tiempo. ¿Se refería a él, a Spike?

―Sí. Ellos, bueno este,…. Ellos habían sido digamos pareja y las cosas estuvieron fuera de control en ese entonces. Cuando el regresó, volvió con grandes sorpresas. ―Giles levanta la cabeza tomando aliento―. Fue en busca de una leyenda. ¡Ahora él tenía un alma! Y un demonio jugaba con su mente.

―¿Alma? ¿Spike tiene alma? ―Ewan lo mira incrédulo―. ¿Es eso posible Giles? ¿Por qué un demonio querría un alma?

―Por Buffy. ¡Lo hizo por ella! Y desde ahí las cosas volvieron a cambiar. ―dice Giles mientras se soba el pelo hacia atrás―. Ella trató de ayudarlo, quitándole el chip primero. ¡Cosa que jamás debío de haber hecho! ¡Spike con o sin alma no deja de ser peligroso! ―mueve la cabeza negativamente―. Y el chip nos aseguraba que no pudiera lastimar a nadie. ¡Pero Buffy decidió, y fue imposible cambiar eso! ―toma un amplio suspiro―. No importa cuanta gente matara o lo poco razonable que Spike resulta a veces. El se quedó en su casa hasta el día de su muerte.

―¿Muerte de quién? ¡Spike murió! ―lo mira asombrado Ewan―. Bueno el es un vampiro, se supone que está muerto. ¡No entiendo!

―Spike uso el amuleto en la batalla final. Ayudó a Buffy a destruir al The First, pero el amuleto lo destruyó a él también. ―dice Giles y acercándose hacia Ewan―. Y ahora regresa como si nada. ¡Las cosas no son así! ¡Siempre hay complicaciones! ―se apoya en la esquina del escritorio―. ¿Cómo volvió? ¿Por qué volvió? Tampoco sabemos si podemos confiar en él. ¡La última vez que regresó estaba medio loco! ¡No sé, todo esto no me gusta nada! ―exclama moviendo la cabeza.

―¿Y Buffy que opina a todo esto? Ella que,… bueno ¿qué piensa de él?

―No hable con ella todavía. ¡Y no le digas nada de lo que te dije!

―Giles lo mira serio―. ¡Buffy no actúa muy razonable cuando de Spike se trata! Tiende a cegarse, y eso nunca es bueno. Por eso es imperativo que sepamos ¿por qué volvió? ¿Y qué debemos hacer al respecto? ―hace un silencio―. Yo sé que puedo contar contigo. Si Buffy en verdad te interesa me ayudarás. ―le dice Giles clavándole la vista en el joven que lo observa serio.

―¡Cuenta conmigo Giles! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

Los dos se quedan en silencio por un tiempo. Ewan no deja de jugar con el pisapapeles que mueve entre sus dedos. Giles lo observa de reojo de vez en cuando, y con un amplio suspiro de su parte se levanta dirigiéndose hacia su asiento.

* * *

 **Interior. Departamento de Giles. Noche  
Londres** **Inglaterra**

Sentada con las piernas sobre el sillón Buffy aferra con fuerza la taza de chocolate caliente. Sabe que es inevitable pero daría lo que fuera porque ese momento jamás llegue. Siente las miradas indirectas, los silencios velados tras las palabras y desea por millonésima vez no estar allí. Levanta la cabeza del borde de la taza y los ve, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el momento ha llegado. Y silenciosa pero implacable la Santa Inquisición se corporiza ante sus ojos. Todos están reunidos en la sala, las caras serias y preocupadas se expanden como una ola de rostro en rostro. Giles se yergue en medio de todo y toma la palabra. Buffy cierra los ojos por un instante para solamente saber que el juicio había comenzado.

Un leve silencio precedió a la tormenta.

―Ya todos saben lo referente a Spike. ―dice Giles con voz neutra―. El hecho a decir verdad no deja de preocuparme. ―hace un silencio―. No sabemos nada de ¿por qué regreso? o ¿cómo? Y si esto no traerá consecuencias en el futuro.

―Yo más bien me preguntaría ¿qué hace aquí? ―interrumpe Xander señalándolo―. No es que no agradezca su inmolación del año pasado. ―y girando su mano hacia el piso―. Pero lo siento si lo prefiero bajo tierra, ¡que fastidiando de nuevo nuestros traseros!

―Bueno no es por sonar positiva. Pero tal vez todo está bien. ¡Ya saben Spike últimamente hizo cosa buenas! Nos, él nos ayudo. Puede este,… ¡no se! ¡ser como una especie de recompensa! ―dice Willow y mueve la cabeza al tiempo que abre sus ojos en un gesto de asombro, y con voz más gruesa dice―. Del tipo: ¡Hey, buen trabajo! Puedes regresar…

―Si en una realidad alterna quizás. ―retruca Xander―. ¡Pero Will, por favor! ¡Estamos hablando de Spike! Necesitara más que una pequeña quemada para equiparar la balanza. ―dice moviendo su cabeza.

―¡Gracias por el apoyo moral Xander! ―exclama Willow ofendida―. ¿Cuánto de condena me toca a mí por matar a Warren? ¿o querer destruir el mundo en tú escala de valores? Me gustaría saber en realidad ¿cuánto de dolor tengo que seguir pagando? ―le dice clavándole la vista.

―¡Es diferente Will! ―se defiende Xander

―Especifica.

―¡No es el punto! ¡Concéntrense! ―interrumpe de inmediato Giles, sentándose en el sofá―. No se trata de sacar culpas, si no de tratar de resolver el asunto de Spike. No guste o no Spike regresó. ¡Ahora debemos saber el cómo y el por qué!

―No es obvio. ―dice Dawn desde un rincón―. ¡Por Buffy! ¡Es lo único que le interesa! ―agrega sin dejar de observar a su hermana.

―Ese es otro tema del que me gustaría hablar también. ―dice Giles, Buffy desvía la cabeza hacia un costado―. Creo que todos nos debemos una explicación

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Buffy saliendo de su mutismo―. ¡No tengo nada que explicar Giles! ―deja la taza en la mesita.

―Lo siento Buff, pero sabías que volvió y no nos lo dijiste,… ¡de nuevo! ―dice Xander haciendo un gesto con sus labios.

―¡Pierden el tiempo! ―exclama Dawn cruzándose de brazos―. Buffy solo nos deja entrar a su mundo cuando ella quiere.

―¡Hey, hey! ¡No se trata de acusar a nadie recuerdan! ―dice Willow mirando alarmada a su alrededor―. ¡Giles diles! ―le ruega la pelirroja.

―Lo siento Willow, pero Buffy debió decirnos que Spike había apareció. Como cazadora ella tiene un deber que cumplir y…

―¡No Giles, no más! ―dice Buffy en tono seco―. Ya no soy la única. ¡Tú y el Consejo pueden fastidiar a las otras si quieren! ¡Ya di suficiente por el mundo! ¿Qué más quieren? ―pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

―¡Queremos lo mejor para ti! ¡Para todos! ―le contesta Giles quitándose los anteojos.

―¿Y piensas que yo no lo deseo? ¿Qué no lo quiero? ―Buffy se mueve molesta en su asiento―. ¿Qué me gustan que me miren como si estuviera mal? ―tomando aliento―. ¡Uh hey, saben Buffy es un poco loca! ¡Pobre Buffy!

―¡Nadie piensa eso Buff! ―dice Xander agachando la mirada

―¡Ah si! ¡Porque no es como se siente! ―lo corta enojada.

―¡Buffy!... ―dice Giles con tono cansado

―No. No sé qué decirte Giles. ―dice Buffy interrumpiéndolo y meditando las palabras―. Si lo vi pero nosotros no hablamos mucho. Fue raro. ―vuelve hacer un silencio―. ¡Este yo! ¡Uh, las cosas son diferentes! Y, y necesitamos tiempo.

―¿Tiempo para qué? ―le pregunta Xander clavándole la vista.

―Para calmarnos para empezar. ―dice Willow sin dejar de observar a Xander.

―¡Ya basta! ¡No podemos perder la ruta! ―los corta Giles acomodándose los anteojos―. La prioridad es investigar todo lo referente a la vuelta de Spike. Yo necesitaré hablar con el Consejo para ver que podemos averiguar. ―y dirigiéndose hacia Buffy―. ¿Te dijo donde estaba antes de venir aquí?

―Con Ángel

―¡Genial! ―exclama Xander torciendo sus labios―. ¡Esos dos juntos debieron de ser todo un espectáculo!

―Wolfrant & Hart no es un buen referente a tener en cuenta. ―dice Giles serio, sin dejar de mirar a Buffy―. Todo este asunto no me gusta. ―agrega moviendo la cabeza―. Pero Buffy tiene razón. Necesitamos tiempo y después,… veremos qué hacer.

―¿Qué haremos con Spike? ―pregunta Xander

―Nada por ahora. ―dice Giles

* * *

 **Dos días después**

 **Exterior. High Street 21:00 hs.**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Buffy miró las cuadras extenderse delante de ella, observó el cielo apenas oscurecido, y sintió la leve brisa que bajaba con la niebla. A medida que camina escucha el ruido de voces procedentes de las casas cercanas, mezclarse con los sonidos de sus pasos que repercutían contra la vereda. Sintió la solidez de la estaca en su bolsillo, la palpo y observando el cementerio en el horizonte avanzó hacia él.

Llevaba ya un buen tiempo recorriéndolo, todo parecía estar tranquilo nada perturbada el descanso eterno de sus moradores. Camino hacia un claro y se sentó sobre una losa. La noche era hermosa, y por un momento pudo olvidarse de todo lo que la estuvo atormentando en estos días. Saco la estaca de su bolsillo y se puso a jugar con ella. Un ruido procedente de entre los árboles la alerto, levantándose se encamino sigilosa hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Jamás imaginó encontrarse con lo que vio.

Spike estaba arrodillado depositando un ramo de rosas sobre una tumba. Se quedo en silencio como si observara algo que solo él veía. Acaricia la lápida con su mano e irguiéndose se levantó de repente. La negra figura parecía más solitaria y triste en medio de las tumbas. Y dándose vuelta emprendió el regreso.

Buffy duda un momento, no sabe qué hacer. Lo mira alejarse y con un suspiro se dirigió hacia él. No había dado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando Spike se dio vuelta. Se quedaron callados mirándose. Él inclino la cabeza y aguardo. Buffy avanzó lentamente, miró hacia la tumba donde Spike había estado, vio las rosas rojas depositadas sobre ella, leyó el nombre y lo comprendió todo.

―Tú madre. ―dijo Buffy como en un susurro.

―Sí. ―afirmo Spike tras sus espaldas. Ella giro para observarlo.

―¿Por eso viniste a Londres? ¿Por ella? ―Spike asintió en silencio.

―Vine a despedirme, a tratar de arreglar viejas deudas. ―inclina su cabeza―. Ahora estamos en paz ella y yo.

―Entiendo. ―dice Buffy mirando las rosas y acercándosele―. Se como te sientes.

―Bueno algo más que tenemos en común tú y yo pet. ―dice Spike mirándola, Buffy esboza una media sonrisa―. ¡Tenemos que hablar Buffy! ―le dice luego de un tiempo.

―¡Lo sé! ―y guardando su estaca en el bolsillo―. ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas Spike?

―Supongo que es nuestro estilo. ―le dice agachando la cabeza―. Necesitamos del dolor para hacerlo real.

―No suena muy agradable. ―y mirándolo―. ¡Tomamos siempre los caminos incorrectos! ―dice Buffy con un dejo de tristeza―. Yo, yo no sé qué decirte Spike, o que hacer. ¡Todo es demasiado confuso para mí ahora! ―hace un silencio―. ¡No tengo respuestas! ―agrega mirándolo.

―¡No hay respuestas Buffy, sólo sensaciones! ¡Hay que aprender a vivir con ellas! No puedes luchar contra eso, ¡lo sé! ―le dice hundiendo sus manos en la gabardina―. Lo he intentado y duele más que el infierno.

Los dos se quedan callados por un momento. Spike camina hacia una lápida y se sienta, Buffy se aproxima sentándose a su lado. Miran hacia delante, hacia el bosque de cipreses oculto por la niebla. Ella gira su cabeza y observa su rostro. El se da vuelta y la mira.

―Quise volver antes. ―le dice―. Lo intente pero no pude. ―desviando la mirada―. El amuleto me retenía.

―¿Dónde estuviste? Digo,… antes de estar con Ángel. Después de…

―¿Morir? ―pregunta Spike. Buffy asiente con su cabeza―. ¡No lo sé! Lo único que recuerdo era que estaba muriendo, quemándome por dentro y de pronto aparecí en medio de la oficina de Ángel con todos observándome como si fuera un fenómeno de feria. No entendía nada, no sabía nada. Sólo que estaba atrapado allí, sin cuerpo, sin nada.

―¿Sin cuerpo? ―le pregunta levantando una ceja

―Sí. Te perdiste la versión fantasma, pet. ¡Mala historia! ―exclama mirándola de costado.

―¡Nada interesante para ver hoy en la televisión! ―dice Buffy encogiéndose de hombros―. Puedo escucharla.

Spike sonríe, la mira y con un leve suspiro le cuenta todo. Buffy escucha atentamente su rostro se concentra quedándose pensativa. Lo observa de vez en cuando, cuando él se detiene en su relato. Spike la mira y ambos vuelven a guardar silencio. Él se levanta.

―Se hace tarde. ―le dice de repente―. Es mejor que vuelvas. No hay mucha acción esta noche por aquí. ―agrega mirando hacia las sombras.

―¡Así parece! ―exclama Buffy levantándose―. Obviamente falta una Boca del Infierno, la niebla ayuda a crear el efecto pero,... no hay muchos participantes.

―Bueno por lo menos tienes el toque de misterio. ―le dice Spike

―Yeap eso ayuda

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio. Una vez afuera observan las calles delante de ellos. Y cuando estaban a punto de hablar sienten unos gritos provenientes de un callejón cercano. Corren inmediatamente hacia el lugar. Una joven mujer se encontraba acorralada entre unas cajas casi desmayada mientras un par de vampiros la atacaban. Uno de ellos le había clavado sus colmillos lastimando su garganta. La joven hacia increíbles esfuerzos por defenderse cuando ellos llegaron. Spike atacó de inmediato al otro vampiro que observaba la escena divertido. A su lado yacía el cuerpo sin vida de un joven, mudo testigo de su hambre. Spike lo golpea haciéndolo chocar contra la pared tirando algunas cajas con el golpe. Este intenta defenderse sin éxito, una patada lo hace volar por el aire y cuando está a punto de levantarse un trozo de madera se hunde en su corazón. Spike se da vuelta para observar como Buffy se encarga del otro vampiro. Con un fuerte puñetazo ella lo aparta de su víctima. Aturdido el vampiro intenta reaccionar lanzando unos golpes. Buffy lo detiene con un par de patadas, este logra pararse y se abalanza sobre ella solo para ir a enterrarse en la estaca que sostiene Buffy entre sus manos. Ella sacude su ropa, limpiándose el polvo del cuerpo.

Mira a su alrededor, corre hacia donde esta Spike sosteniendo a la chica que comienza a desangrarse. Él alza entre sus brazos y mirando a Buffy.

―¡Necesita un médico y rápido! ¡Perdió demasiada sangre!

―¡Ven vamos! ―le dice Buffy y seguida por Spike casi vuelan las cuadras que lo separan del departamento de Giles. Cuando llegan Buffy abre la puerta y entra buscando el teléfono la voz de Spike la detiene.

―Buffy ―ella se da vuelta―. Creo que tendrás que cargarla tu, pet. ―le dice Spike parado en la entrada, con la chica en sus brazos que parecía una muñeca rota

―Entra Spike. ―le dice Buffy con una sonrisa. Spike entra y dirigiéndose a la sala, deposita a la joven en el sofá. Atrás de él Buffy solicita una ambulancia. Después de un momento cuelga el teléfono y acercándose le pregunta

―¿Cómo está?

―Débil, pero aún escucho su corazón. ¡Sobrevivirá! ―le dice mientras limpia sus heridas y mirándola―. ¡Se salvará, luv! ¡Confía en mí!

―¡Gracias! ―le dice Buffy tocando su mano Spike levanta su cara y la mira.

Unos pasos descienden por la escalera. Ambos giran para ver la figura del bibliotecario que se saca los anteojos, sorprendiendo al encontrar a Spike en medio de la sala.

―¿Qué demonios hace Spike aquí?

―Yo lo invite Giles. ―dice Buffy parándose―. ¡Ahora no es el momento! La chica está grave. ―dice mirando hacia el sofá.

―¿Qué chica? ―pregunta sin dejar de ver a Spike con el ceño fruncido acercándose―. ¿Qué paso?

―Unos vampiros los atacaron. ¡No pudimos salvarlo a él, pero no dejaré que ella muera! ―dice Buffy mirando a la chica.

―¿Y ustedes cómo fue que los encontraron?

―Haciendo mí trabajo. ¡Patrullar! ―y mirándolo seria―. ¿No es eso lo que me dices que debo hacer siempre Giles?

―Buffy ―dice Spike llamándola

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Buffy alarmada dándose vuelta y viendo que el revisaba a la chica.

―¡Deben apurarse! ¡No resistirá por mucho tiempo! ―le dice Spike preocupado. Buffy se acerca a su lado.

―¿Cuánto?

―Veinte o treinta minutos. ¡Se debilita! ¡No es muy fuerte, pet! ―dice mirándola.

Buffy se da vuelta preocupada y cuando está a punto de hablarle a Giles, el timbre sonó en la habitación. Giles se dirige hacia la puerta no sin antes echar una última mirada a la pareja, y abriéndola un par de paramédico entran en la sala. Caminan hacia donde está la chica herida, la revisan, mirándose preocupados entre ellos. Había perdido mucha sangre.

―¿No vieron que la mordió? ―pregunta uno de los paramédicos

―No. Cuando llegamos ya se había ido. ―miente Spike

―Le pondré una antitetánica por las dudas. ―y colocándole suero, escucha el corazón con su estetoscopio.

Un rato más tarde.

―Está saliendo del shock. Ya se encuentra mucho mejor. ―y volviéndose hacia ellos―. Fue una suerte que la encontraran, no habría sobrevivido por más tiempo. Ya se está estabilizando y la podremos trasladar al hospital. ¡Por favor firmen aquí! ―les dice entregándoles unos papeles. Giles los agarra y los firma devolviéndoselos―. ¡Gracias! ―se para y asiendo una señal a su compañero, colocan a la chica en la camilla.

―¿Estarán bien? ―pregunta Buffy antes de que la ambulancia se la lleve.

―Sí, ya pasó lo peor. ―le responde el paramédico―. Ahora solo deberá reponerse. Es cuestión de tiempo, pero sobrevivirá.

La ambulancia parte dejando a los tres en silencio. Buffy se da vuelta y mirando a Spike le dice:

―Spike, yo…

―No digas nada, pet. Será mejor que me vaya. ―la interrumpe Spike observando a Giles―. Ya tuve bastante acción para una noche. ―le dice y comienza a irse.

Buffy lo ve alejarse y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Giles permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio con el ceño fruncido mirándola

―No era necesario que tuvieras que invitarlo Buffy

―No Giles. No ahora. ―dice pasando por enfrente de él.

―No sabemos por qué volvió. No sabemos nada Buffy.

―No. ―dice seca mientras sube las escaleras.

Giles se saca los anteojos mientras se apoya en un mueble del hall, agacha la cabeza y la mueve. Arriba la puerta se cierra de golpe.

* * *

 **Interior. Oficina de Wesley. Noche  
Los Ángeles California**

La oficina se halla a medias oscura apenas iluminada por la lámpara del escritorio. El teléfono suena por segunda vez en escasos minutos. Un hombre sale del baño limpiándose las manos. Deja la toalla, y acercándose hacia el teléfono lo levanta.

―Diga. ―dice mientras sostiene la bocina del teléfono con su hombro. Al reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea, se acomoda los anteojos sentándose en una esquina del escritorio―. Si, te escucho Giles. ¿Qué pasa? ―Wesley frunce el ceño a medida que escucha la voz al otro lado del tubo. Y agarrando papel y lápiz, apunta un par de direcciones y teléfonos―. ¡Si, si, no te preocupes! Me encargaré de todo. No, yo ya hable con Ángel. ¡El tendrá que entender! ¡Hará lo correcto!

―¡Eso espero! ―dice Giles con tono resignado―. Las cosas se han complicado, se suponía que Spike no sabía donde se encontraba Buffy. ―y haciendo un silencio mientras acomoda sus anteojos―. Me temo que Buffy no resulte de gran ayuda. Tiende a tener ideas muy cerradas en lo que a Spike se refiere.

―¡Tendrá que entender Giles! ―exclama Wesley―. ¡Todo el mundo está en juego! ¡Todo lo que conocemos se desvanecerá sino lo detenemos! ¡Ella es una guerrera y, sabe cual son sus responsabilidades!

―¡Si te entiendo! ¡No tienes que convencerme! ―le dice Giles sentándose cansado en una silla―. Pero no sabes lo difícil que fue para Buffy matar a Ángel, o tener que proteger a Dawn. Ella no querrá pasar por lo mismo, no importa si ya entre ellos no hay nada.

―¿Entonces no entiendo de qué te preocupas? ―pregunta Wesley que seguía moviendo nervioso la lapicera contra su pierna―. Si todo entre ellos se acabó, será más sencillo que comprenda lo vital de todo esto.

―Ellos están conectados de alguna manera. ¡Y lo saben! ―dice Giles mirando hacia un extremo de la escalera―. Y mientras esa conexión exista será imposible que Buffy quiera comprender razones.

―¿Cuál es tu idea entonces Giles? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

―Será mejor que Buffy por ahora no sepa nada, hasta que nosotros podamos encargarnos del problema. Yo intentaré retener el mayor tiempo a Spike, o lo que es peor mantenerlo vigilado. ―haciendo un silencio se queda escuchando la voz en la otra línea―. ¡Si, si comprendo! Yo también pensé en eso, pero no nos apresuremos por ahora… ¡Si, si no te preocupes! ¡Te mantendré informado!... ¡Está bien hasta luego! Esperaré tu llamado… ¡Si, si adiós!

Giles cuelga y se queda observando el teléfono por un momento, levanta su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, un amplio suspiro llena su pecho. Baja la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Mira sobre su hombro el reloj marcaba más de las once de la noche, tuerce sus labios mientras apaga el interruptor de la luz.  
La sala queda a oscuras, y una cansada figura comienza a ascender por las escaleras. Iluminada apenas por las luces provenientes de la vereda, que se filtraban por entre las persianas de la ventana. A lo lejos retumba monocorde el aullido de un perro.

 _Continuará..._


	9. NOVENA PARTE

**NOVENA PARTE**

 **Interior. Oficina Ángel. Mañana  
Los Ángeles. California **

La puerta se abre. Ángel se encontraba hablando por teléfono cuando Wesley entra sentándose enfrente a él. Le hace una señal para que cuelgue, Ángel lo mira interrogante. Se levanta y mirando la caja sobre su escritorio que había llegado hace poco, observa el remitente.

―Si todo está bien, aquí la tengo. ―dice Ángel hablando por teléfono―. No, no hay problema, pondré a Gunn a cargo... Si, él sabrá que hacer. ―habla por un rato más y cuelga. Marca un número―. ¡Harm! Podes venir un momento. ―tapando el tubo―. Ya te atiendo. ―le dice Ángel dirigiéndose a Wes.

Harmony entra en ese mismo momento.

―Si Ángel. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Café o sangre?

―No. Llévale esta caja a Gunn y dile que lo están esperando los de Asuntos Demoníacos. ―le entrega la caja―. Lo necesitan por algo sobre las Leyes de Dargaek. –Harmony lo mira raro―. ¡Él sabrá que hacer!

―A la orden jefecito. ―le dice mientras se agacha dándole una sonrisa.

―¡Ah Harm! Otra cosa. ―la detiene―. No me digas jefecito

―Como quieras jefec… Ángel. ―dice Harmony deteniéndose, vuelve a sonreír y sale llevándose la caja en brazos.

Ángel la mira irse moviendo la cabeza y dándose vuelta hacia Wesley

―Aun no entiendo que hace ella aquí. ―se sienta en el sillón―. ¿Qué querías?

―Hablarte sobre Spike. ¡Es importante! ―se defiende Wesley al mirar la cara que pone Ángel―. El apareció. Está en Londres ahora con Buffy.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ―se incorpora más en el asiento―. No se suponía que ella estaba en Italia. ―hace un silencio―. Insisto en…, ¿qué?

―Por lo que se, se encuentra con Giles arreglando todo el asunto del Nuevo Consejo en Londres. No sé que hace Spike allí, ―dice Wesley reclinándose, lo mira y continúa―, pero ellos se encontraron y bueno Giles está preocupado por eso…

―¿Y te dijo si ellos están juntos? ―lo interrumpe Ángel―. No es que me interese, bueno si, ¿pero qué te contó? ―le pregunta pasando su mano sobre el escritorio.

―En realidad no me dijo nada. Solo que están conectados y no sé que más, pero es necesario que actuemos lo más pronto posible Ángel. Es…

―¿Conectados? ¿Qué quiso decir con conectados? ―le pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

―Supongo que a un tipo de unión entre ellos. ―le contesta Wesley encogiéndose los hombros.

―¿Cuándo hablas de unión, estamos hablando de una no física?

―Ni idea ¿por qué? ―y mirándolo―. ¿Piensas que ellos?…

―No. ¡Claro que no! Bueno puede ser antes…, pero ahora, no. ¡Definitivamente no! ―dice pasando su mano del pecho hacia un costado―. ¿Por qué?

―Es que Giles me dijo unas cosas. ―agrega frunciendo el ceño―. Y se le oía preocupado, supongo que será debido a todo lo referente a Spike…

―Un momento. ¿Giles sabe sobre el problema de Spike? ¿Le hablaste de él?

―Tenía que hacerlo Ángel. ―comienza a defenderse Wesley―. Giles puede ser de una gran ayuda. ¡A propósito! ―lo mira―. Buffy no sabe nada al respecto. El no quiere, teme que no se muestre muy poco cooperativa, pero no sé. Ella tiene un deber que cumplir. Ella entenderá. ¿Tú qué piensas?

―No lo sé. ―dice Ángel con un tono cansado en su voz―. Ni yo mismo estoy seguro de que sea lo más conveniente. No dejo de pensar que debe haber otra salida. ―se cruza de brazos―. Otra manera.

―¿Y si no la hay? ¿Y si es la única forma? ―le pregunta Wesley mirándolo a los ojos―. ¿Qué harás?

―Lo correcto. Mi trabajo. ¿No es lo que todos esperan de mí? ―lo mira―. ¡Soy el Campeón! Debo marcar la diferencia. ―dice levantando su rostro.

―¿Aunque sea matando a Spike?

―Si no hay otra opción. ―hace un profundo silencio―. Si. ¡Lo haré! ―Wesley sonríe.

―Pensé que no querías hacerlo. ―dice Wesley y tomando un fuerte suspiro―. Hiciste todo un buen alegato la última vez que hablamos.

―Lo estuve pensando. ―Ángel se para y yendo hacia la ventana―. Esto no es fácil para mí, pero hay millones de vidas en juego allá afuera. ―mira hacia la ciudad que se extiende a sus pies―. Hay un mundo, hay familias, padres… ¡hijos! ―se da vuelta y lo mira―. ¡Lo haré por ellos!

―Es lo mejor créeme Ángel. ―le dice Wesley y acomodándose los anteojos―. Yo igual seguiré investigando. Buscaré otra forma aunque creo que no exista. Lo intentaré.

―Gracias. ―le dice Ángel bajando la cabeza―. ¿Y cuándo será? ―pregunta después de un tiempo.

―Dentro de tres meses. La primera noche del solsticio de verano tendría que efectuarse el ritual. Necesitamos de la energía de ese día para, para asegurarnos de que funcione. ―y mirándolo a los ojos―. ¡No podemos fallar! Giles tratará de retener a Spike en Inglaterra hasta ese tiempo. Con Buffy allá no creo que tenga problemas. ―y refregándose la frente―. De lo contrario lo mantendremos vigilado.

―Vigilar a un vampiro. Eso sí que me gustaría ver. ―dice irónicamente Ángel

―¡Hay demonios para eso! ―retruca Wesley defendiéndose―. Otra solución sería capturarlo y traerlo aquí para encerrarlo en W&H hasta que llegue el día...

―De matarlo. ―termina Ángel.

―Sí.

―Si eso suena. ¡Genial! ―exclama Ángel frunciendo sus labios.

―Igual lo tendrás que hacer. ―le dice Wesley mirándolo serio―. No tienes alternativa. Tú mismo lo dijiste. ¡El mundo es lo primero Ángel!

―Lo sé Wes. ―le responde Ángel cerrando sus ojos―. Pero aún así sigue sin gustarme. Entiendo lo del Karma y todas esas cosas, pero y sí...

―¿Qué?, ¿qué piensas?

―No estoy seguro pero, pero si alguien está jugando con nosotros de alguna manera. Si somos sus estúpidos peones.

―¡No podemos arriesgarnos Ángel! ¿Y si es verdad? Ya sería demasiado tarde. ―le pregunta Wesley alarmado―. ¿Crees que no pensé lo mismo? ¡Lo hice! Por eso sigo investigando para saber…, para hacer lo correcto.

―Hacer lo correcto. ―susurra Ángel inclinando la cabeza

―Sí. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

* * *

 **Un día después**

 **Interior. Gimnasio Nuevo Consejo. Mañana**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Ewan observaba el entrenamiento de las nuevas cazadoras sentado en lo alto de la gradas del gimnasio. Tomaba apuntes de vez en cuando, llenando los informes que esa tarde tendría que pasarle al Consejo sobre la evolución del grupo a su cargo. Por quinta vez en lo que llevaba del día se levantó fastidiado de su asiento, y dirigiéndose al grupo les dijo.

―¿Qué demonios se suponen que están haciendo? ―grita mientras baja unos escalones. Las chicas se detienen de inmediato mirándolo.

―¡Margaret! ―llama a una de ellas―. Su trabajo es cazar, golpear y matar. ―y dejando los papeles en el asiento―. Ninguna lo hará si siguen entrenando así.

―Estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo. ―trata de defenderse la chica.

―¡Pues no se nota! ―grita enfadado―. ¡Esfuércense más entonces! ―se hace un silencio―. Me estoy cansando de escuchar excusas sin sentido. La próxima vez no habrá dudas. ―dice avanzando dos pasos.

Todas se quedaron en silencio observándose entre ellas. No entendían que es lo que quería decir el vigilante con esas palabras y la actitud de estos últimos días. Y ellas que pensaban que aguantar a Buffy era de lo peor, jamás esperaron esto por parte de Ewan.

―No toleraré más fracasos, ni disculpas. ―dice Ewan caminando de un lado a otro―. Todas tendrán que dar el cien por ciento si quieren sobrevivir. ―se detiene―. ¡Entendieron!

Las cazadoras asientes con sus cabezas

―Margaret. ―insiste.

―Entendí.

Y volviéndose a las demás

―¡No las oigo!

―¡Entendimos! ―le dicen a coro

―Eso espero. ―y agarrando de nuevo sus papeles―. Ahora sigan con su trabajo. ¡Y que sea la última vez que fallan en este día!

Las chicas vuelven silenciosas a realizar sus rutinas de entrenamientos. Pasan más de una hora practicando bajo la mirada crítica del vigilante. Que de vez en cuando daba una orden, o hacia algún cambio en la rutina.

―Pueden irse. ―les dice al finalizar el entrenamiento. Las chicas suspiran aliviadas. Ewan se queda acomodando unas armas, cuando siente unos pasos aproximándose―. ¿Qué olvidaron esta vez? ―pregunta agrio.

―Que yo sepa, nada. ―dice la voz de Buffy tras sus espaldas. Ewan se da vuelta de inmediato.

―Buffy.

―¡Yeap! Soy yo de carne y hueso, aquí presente. ―le dice con una media sonrisa.

―Me alegra verte pensé que nunca más vendrías. ―Ewan hace un silencio y como si meditara sus palabras―. Han pasado cuatro días ya. Creí que me estabas evitando. ―le dice mirándola a los ojos.

―¿Yo? No, no. ¿Por qué haría eso? No, yo no te esta ya sabes…, evitando.

―Está bien. Me alegra verte Buffy. ¿Quieres sentarte? ―le dice señalándole un banco.

―Si gracias me gustaría.

Se quedan sentados en silencio por un tiempo. Ewan se acomoda el pelo y dándose vuelta para observarla.

―Yo quisiera hablarte por lo de la otra noche. ―le dice tomando aliento y ante la expresión en el rostro de Buffy―. No quiero explicaciones Buffy. No te las estoy pidiendo pero, pero quiera decirte que eso no cambio en nada lo que siento por ti. ―le toma una mano entre la suya.

―Yo este…

―No déjame terminar. ―mira hacia el frente―. No sé lo que hubo entre ustedes, ni es mi asunto. ―vuelve a mirarla―. Pero si de alguna manera puedo ayudarte, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea.

―Gracias. ―le dice Buffy bajando la mirada―. Yo de verdad, este no sé qué decirte. Todo esto de Spike es muy confuso para mí. ―se levanta del asiento y apretándose su mano―. Nosotros este, ummm, bueno charlamos y las cosas están en calma por ahora.

―Así que se volvieron a ver. ―murmura Ewan y sus ojos se ensombrecen.

―Si bueno, teníamos que hablar. Era lo mejor. ―y moviéndose inquieta―. Tú también me agradas de verdad. ―le sonríe―. Pero, pero yo ahora no puedo prometerte nada. Lo siento. ―baja su mirada―. No es que no me gustes, es que, bueno las cosas…, yo necesito tiempo. Realmente lo necesito.

―Es por él.

―No. ―dice Buffy casi ahogándose.

―¡Entonces no entiendo Buffy! ―se levanta también―. Si ya no hay nada entre ustedes ¿por qué dudas? ―se le acerca―. ¿Por qué no podemos salir otras veces? ―se arrepiente―. No digo como novios. Pero no sé, podemos ser amigos. –se pasa una mano por el pelo―. ¿Es que acaso ni eso?

―No. Yo no dije jamás eso. ―se excusa de inmediato Buffy―. Claro que podemos ser amigos y salir, pero no ahora ¡entiéndeme! ―y apretando sus brazos en torno a ella―. Necesito tener la mente fría. Y no podré si tengo que estar preocupándome en que ustedes dos peleen.

―Yo no pelearé. ―le dice mirándola serio―. Además soy un vigilante. ¿Recuerdas? Tengo entrenamiento, ¡dame un poco de crédito Buffy! ―y frunciendo sus labios en un gesto de desdén―. Puedo con sujetos como ese.

―Lo sé. Sé que puedes defenderte pero, pero con Spike es diferente.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunta Ewan clavándole la mirada.

―Bueno él… este… ―bajando la mirada―. es muy bueno peleando. Ya sabes chico de la calle. Le gustan las peleas callejeras y es un poco peligroso. ―toma aliento―. No me gustaría que te lastime.

―Ya te dije que puedo manejarlo.

―¡Por favor no lo hagas! ―vuelve a insistir Buffy

―¿Por qué Buffy? –ella nada dice, hace un silencio y esquiva su mirada―. Porque es un vampiro ¿verdad? ―afirma Ewan con una mueca. Los ojos de Buffy se agrandan en la sorpresa.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―logra balbucear.

―Soy vigilante ¿recuerdas? ―y caminando hacia un extremo―. Su nombre me sonó conocido. Investigue y tuve un amplio prontuario antes mis ojos. ―mueve su cabeza―. Pero lo que jamás pude entender es ¿por qué? ―la mira.

―El es diferente ahora. ―dice Buffy seria―. Él…, Spike tiene un alma.

―Ya veo.

Se produce un silencio más denso y opresivo que el anterior.

―Me tengo que ir Ewan. ―dice Buffy de repente―. Yo, yo solo vine a decirte que me reincorporaba al trabajo. Sé que las chicas saltarán de alegría cuando se enteren, pero me hará bien. Mantenerse conectada, ya sabes.

―Sí. ―y mirándola―. Buffy…

―¿Si?

―No nada. Nos veremos mañana entonces. ―ella asiente con la cabeza―. Yo este, tengo que terminar estos informes. ―se agacha para tomarlo y mirándola―. Me dio gusto verte.

Buffy le dedica una media sonrisa y se aleja saliendo por la puerta.

Ewan se sienta y la observa marcharse mientras una gruesa arruga surca su frente. Y con un fuerte manotazo cierra de golpe el libro.

* * *

 **Cinco días después**

 **Interior. Cocina Departamento de Giles. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Giles camina de un lado a otro de la cocina, deteniendo su marcha se reclina contra el dintel de la puerta, sin dejar de observar los movimientos de Buffy. Que acomodaba un par de armas dentro de su bolso. El ceño fruncido no desaparecía de su rostro. Más allá en un extremo de la mesa Dawn comía en silencio un pedazo de pizza. Buffy seguía indiferente a todo aquello, toma el último bocado de su pizza y lo come apresuradamente. Cerrando el bolso se lo carga al hombro, cuando esta por pasar al lado del vigilante su voz la detiene

―No es necesario que salgas. ―le dice

―¿Por qué no? ―le pregunta Buffy parándose en seco―. ¿No es lo que todos esperan de mi Giles? Que salga y haga mi trabajo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

―La sabes muy bien. ―le dice Giles mirándola serio

―Spike me está ayudando, solo es eso. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros. ―avanza unos pasos.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no vas con las demás chicas o con Ewan? ―le pregunta. Buffy se detiene.

―Necesito matar a este demonio, no cuidar sus traseros. ―dándose vuelta―. ¿Las viste acaso? Estarán muy entrenadas no lo dudo, pero no siguen sus instintos. Debes estarle encima todo el tiempo. ―moviendo su cabeza―. Y sinceramente Giles no tengo alma de niñera.

―Pero no necesitas a Spike para eso. ―vuelve a insistir el vigilante

―¿Cuál es el problema? No estamos saliendo, yo solo…, estamos patrullando. Ya lo hicimos antes recuerdas. Además puedo confiar en él. No necesita que lo proteja y el cuida mi espalda. Eso es más de lo que puedo decir. ―agrega Buffy acomodándose el bolso.

―Todos te la cuidamos Buffy. ―dice Giles enojado

―No lo dudo pero…

―Ya basta. ―dice Dawn molesta desde su lugar―. ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? ―le pregunta mirándola―. Que quieres salir con él. Sería lo más fácil para todos.

―¿Qué?

―¡Ay, por favor Buffy! ―exclama Dawn cruzándose de brazos―. ¡Solo te importa de ti! Te olvidas de los demás, el mundo de Buffy es lo único que hay. Todos tenemos que bailar a ese son. No importa lo que los demás quieran o lo injusta que puedes ser. Solo es Buffy, Buffy, Buffy.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―dice Buffy dejando el bolso en el piso―. ¡Estas equivocada! No sabes lo difícil que es para mí, ser la cazadora. Ojalá solo fuera Buffy las cosas se simplificarían tanto.

―Me muero por ver eso. ―dice Dawn agria.

―Este no es el momento… ―murmura Giles.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió. Andrew ingresa seguido de Spike que entra mirando todo a su alrededor. Andrew observa a los demás en la cocina y se dirige a ellos sonriendo:

―Miren a quién me encontré en la puerta. ―dice señalando a Spike―. ¡No es cool! ¡Umm, pizza! ―exclama dirigiéndose a la mesa y con un trozo en la mano―. ¿Alguien se acordó de comprar gaseosa? ―muerde un pedazo y se los queda mirando―. ¿Qué?

Spike mira a todos. Siente la tensión en el aire e ignorando el semblante de Giles, se dirige a Buffy acercándosele.

―Nos vamos, pet. ―le dice señalándole la puerta.

―Si ya estoy lista. ―y alzando el bolso se lo cuelga al hombro―. Listo. ¡Vamos Spike! ―pasa al lado de Giles sin mirarlo―. Volveré tarde.

―Buffy. ―la llama Giles

―¡Sí! ―le contesta sin darse vuelta.

―Tengan cuidado.

―Lo tendremos. ―le responde y se aleja seguida de Spike. Este se los queda observando unos segundos y la sigue. La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos.

―¿Qué fue todo eso? ―le pregunta Spike una vez afuera.

―El jurado de Buffy. ―dice torciendo sus labios―. Nada nuevo.

―Puedo verlo. ―e inclinando su cabeza se la queda mirando―. Puedes decirle que el demonio me pateo el trasero por un buen tiempo. Eso alegrará a Giles por lo menos.

Buffy baja la cabeza y sonríe.

―¿Siempre será así?

―¿Así como, luv? ―le dice Spike observándola con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―El hacerme sonreír cuando me siento miserable.

―Que te puedo decir. Es mi sangriento estilo

―Sip. ―y mirando hacia delante―. Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos matar a ese demonio.

―Una buena pelea eso también sirve. ―le dice Spike mientras empiezan a caminar hacia el cementerio―. ¿Alguna idea por donde puede estar?

―¡Claro! ¡Tengo un plan! Nosotros lo buscamos, lo encontramos, luchamos el muere. Fin de la historia.

―Es un buen plan. ―dice Spike encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Los dos se quedan en silencio mientras avanzan por las calles de Londres. Las noches comenzaban a ser más cálidas y el aire se cubría con diferentes perfumes. Más allá el viejo cementerio se extendía ante su vista.

* * *

 **Nueve días después**

 **Interior. Sala Departamento de Giles. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

La televisión estaba encendida. En el sofá Dawn, Xander y Willow se encontraban viendo un viejo film de terror, pasándose de vez en cuando una bolsa de papas fritas. Willow se estaba durmiendo sobre el hombre de Dawn, que no dejaba de sonreír ante los intentos de la pelirroja por mantener la concentración.

El ruido de una llave abriendo la puerta hace que Xander gire la cabeza para ver. Buffy se asoma en ese momento en la sala, seguida por Spike que cargaba en sus brazos una caja negra gastada en un extremo.

―¿Día de películas? –pregunta Buffy entrando en la sala―. Déjala allí. ―le dice a Spike mostrándole la mesa―. A Giles le gustará. A él le encantan todas estas cosas viejas.

―Aún me pregunto, ¿qué quería el Dormagh con esto? ―dice Spike mirando la caja.

―¿A si qué, un nuevo demonio? ―pregunta Xander mirando a la pareja.

―En realidad un ex―demonio. Charco verde ahora. ―agrega Buffy dejando la espada en el baúl de la sala―. Supongo que no vendrán cosméticos. ―dice observando la caja y encogiéndose de hombros―. Paso.

―¿Buena casería entonces? ―le pregunta Willow despertándose de la modorra.

―Regular, podemos manejarla. ―dice Buffy sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

―Giles llamó. ―le informa Dawn dirigiéndose a su hermana―. Algo sobre el departamento de Roma. ―agrega clavándole la mirada.

―Sí, ya sabía. Pero aún es temprano para volver, yo…

―¿Por qué? ―la interrumpe seca―. ¿No era ese el plan? Ya todo está en orden aquí. No te necesitan, ¿por qué debemos quedarnos?

―Giles dice que me necesita. ―dice Buffy―. El quiere que espere.

―Mentira. ―la corta de inmediato Dawn―. Mientes y lo sabes.

―¡Dawnie! ―dice Willow mirándola alarmada―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Por qué no le preguntan a Buffy? ―comenta mirándola ácidamente―. Ella es la experta en dar excusa.

―Eso no es justo. ―le dice Xander―. Aunque no apoye al cien por ciento sus últimas decisiones. ―agrega mirando de soslayo a Spike―. Dale una oportunidad de defensa. Tal vez recapacite.

―¿Eso es una defensa? ―lo interroga Spike irónico―. ¡Recuérdame jamás tenerte de abogado Harris! ―le dice frunciendo sus labios.

―¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión! ―le contesta molesto―. Ya mataste al demonio. ¡Nadie te quiere aquí! –dice señalándole la puerta. Spike lo mira serio sin moverse.

―¡Ya basta Xander! ―exclama Willow mirando el rostro de Buffy.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―pregunta Buffy sin dejar de mirar a Dawn―. ¡Ilústrame ya que no soy buena entendiéndote! ¿Cuál es el mal que te hice Dawn? ¡Dime!

―Solo piensas en ti. ¿Y yo qué? ―se levanta furiosa Dawn de su asiento―. ¿Por qué debo dejar a mis amigos en Italia y venir aquí donde no conozco a nadie? Solo porque no eras feliz allá, yo tengo que sufrir las consecuencias. ¿Cuándo alguien pensará en mí?

―¡Escúchate! ¿Crees que no lo hago? ¿Qué no me importa? ―Buffy se levanta también―. ¡Te equivocas! Si lo hago. Siempre, y por más difícil y duro que te parezca es la verdad.

―Si claro. ―dice cruzándose de brazos―. Eso lo dices porque están ellos... ―un gesto de disgusto cruza su rostro―, el sequito de adoradores de Buffy.

―¡Dawn! ―exclama Willow alarmada.

―Déjala. ―le dice Buffy seria―. Déjala que se descargue, total es todo lo que hacen ¿no?

―Estoy sola de vuelta, y a nadie parece importarle eso. Piensas que con estúpidas películas se arregla las cosas. ¡Pero no es verdad! ―apaga de un golpe el televisor―. ¡Quiero mi vida! La que tenía en Italia, antes de que la vida de Buffy fuera más importante.

Spike mira a Dawn y mueve la cabeza, tomando un amplio suspiro abandona la sala en silencio.

―¡Dawnie por favor! ―exclama Willow tratando de calmar los ánimos―. Eres importante para nosotros, todos te queremos. Solo intenta entender…

―¡No! ―la mira enojada―. ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que entender? La que tiene que sacrificarse siempre. No quiero, ya no más.

―Nadie te está pidiendo eso. ―le dice Xander

―Si claro, porque no es como se siente. ―dice cruzándose de brazos.

―Dawn, yo… ―dice Buffy

―No. No digas nada. ―le dice enojada―. Para que si no vas a cumplirlo. ―Xander intenta tocarla―. ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme todos! ―dice Dawn gritando mientras sube la escalera corriendo.

Abajo todos se quedan callados con los rostros preocupados. Buffy cierra los ojos y aspira profundamente, y mirando a su alrededor se encamina a la puerta saliendo del departamento.

* * *

 **Unos segundos más tardes**

 **Interior. Habitación de Dawn**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Dawn entra corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe detrás de ella. Agarrando unas ropas sobre su cama la revolea por el cuarto. Una voz la interrumpe de repente:

―Debe de ser impresionante. ―dice Spike entre las sombras.

―¿Qué cosa? ―le pregunta Dawn dándose vuelta molesta

―El tener siempre la verdad. ―le dice acercándosele―. Ser el centro de todo ese poder de razón y sabiduría. ―haciendo una mueca―. Yo nunca fui bueno con eso. Así que no se si hacer una reverencia, ¿o qué? ―agrega mirándola a la cara.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―pregunta Dawn―. ¡Claro era obvio que te pondrías de su lado! ¿Quién quiere estar del mío? ¡Lárgate! Ya me oíste ¡Lárgate!

Spike la sigue mirando serio. Los músculos de su cara siguen sin moverse y con un rápido movimiento la agarra del brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

―No me iré. Me toca hablar a mí, pet. ―le dice despacio.

―¡Suéltame! No soy un bebe. ¡Suéltame te digo! ―se defiende Dawn forcejeando entre sus brazos―. ¡Ya soy grande!

―Entonces empieza a actuar como uno… ¡niblet! ―le dice Spike soltándola―. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué te odien? Estas llenando el cartón entonces. ―y reclinándose contra un mueble―. Disculpa si no eres el centro de atención, pero nadie obtiene lo que quiere.

―¡Eso lo dirás por ti! ―le replica Dawn ácidamente.

―Por todos pequeña. ―le dice levantando una ceja, y con una voz más profunda―. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.

―Sí, genial. Eso suena ¡Woooow! ―exclama Dawn yendo a sentarse en el borde de su cama―. No gracias ¿Eso es todo? ―le pregunta mirándolo disgustada―. Gracias. ¡No lo olvidaré!

Spike la ignora por completo sigue con los brazos cruzados sin moverse de su lugar.

―Eres una maldita mocosa desagradecida. ―le dice un rato después, mordiendo las palabras

―¿Qué me dijiste?

―Nada que no sepas. ―mueve la cabeza y una sonrisa desdeñosa se adueña de su cara―. Todos ustedes. ―dice señalando la puerta―. Buffy se canso de salvar sus estúpidos traseros miles de veces. ¿Y así es como le pagan?

―Esto es distinto. ―dice Dawn defendiéndose

―¡Es la misma porquería!

―Claro que tú sabes mucho de eso ¿no Spike? ―le pregunta Dawn desafiante.

Spike achica su mirada.

―¿Qué quieres decir, pet? ―la interroga Spike.

―Que si tanto la querías no hubieras intentado violarla. ―le dice Dawn clavándole la mirada.

Spike se pone serio. Su rostro se transformo por completo, su voz se hace más profunda y un brillo de dolor reluce en el interior de sus pupilas.

―Eso es algo entre Buffy y yo. ¿Y si quieres saber la verdad? No hay un maldito día en que no me odie por ello. ―cierra los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir―. Pero esto es algo que resolveremos entre nosotros. Ni tú, ni Giles, ni el idiota de Harris. ¡Y cuándo más rápido entiendan eso será mejor!

―¡Así de simple! ―exclama Dawn―. Te sales muy fácil del problema.

―¡Y tú pareces solo querer crearlos! ―Spike se levanta avanzando hacia ella―. Pero la gente se cansa. Y estás tirando mucho de la cuerda últimamente y un día te levantarás y descubrirás que está rota. ―se sienta a su lado―. Y cuando eso pase ruega a Dios de que Buffy esté a tú lado.

―¿Es una amenaza? ―le pregunta mirándolo

―No. Yo no amenazo, actuó y listo. No me gusta perder el tiempo. ―y cambiando de tono―. ¡Hey, pequeña! ¡Sabes que me importas! Aunque no hemos estado muy conectados tú y yo siempre cuidaré de ambas.

―¿Entonces por qué el sermón? ―le pregunta Dawn desviando la mirada.

―Porque cuando llegue el día quiero saber si aún vales la pena, pet. ¿la vales?

Dawn agacha la cabeza y gruesas lágrimas comienzan a descender de sus ojos. Spike le hace levantar el rostro hacia él, besándole la frente.

―¡Ahora duerme luv!

Ella nada dice y asiente en silencio con la cabeza. Spike se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta. Cuando está por cerrarla la voz de Dawn lo detiene

―Spike

Spike se da vuelta.

―Lo siento. ―le dice apenas audible.

―Lo sé. ―le contesta cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación se oscurece por completo y Dawn se encuentra sollozando en la oscuridad que la envuelve.

Dawn se seca los ojos levantándose se dirige hacia la ventana, la abre y siente a la brisa golpear con fuerza en su rostro. Se queda allí por un tiempo, se gira mirando el desorden de su habitación y con un amplio suspiro se dirige a acomodarlo. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

 _Y como leve destello en las tinieblas_

 _así serán los pasos que he emprendido_

 _y entre cortinas de luz, lluvia y niebla_

 _emprenderé este crucero al infinito..._

Buffy camina por las calles a estas horas desiertas. Mira a su alrededor los tenues murmullos de vida tras esas paredes, se le hacen más pesados y duros todavía. Se resguarda aún más en su abrigo, y un frío extraño e inexistente se apodera de todo su cuerpo.

Y una gruesa lágrima se desliza sobre su rostro.

 _No se puede olvidar lo que he vivido_

 _no se puede olvidar lo que has amado_

 _y loco intento en vano todo ha sido_

 _como gota de amor que he derramado…_

Spike ingresa al hotel, pide la llave y con paso firme sube a su cuarto. Entra a su habitación y sacándose la gabardina la deja sobre una silla. Se dirige a la ventana, mira las luces que oscilan a lo lejos, y encendiendo un cigarrillo se queda pensando.

 _Porque son los ríos de sangre de mis venas_

 _los que me atan a este tramo del camino_

 _como viajeros espectrales de antaño_

 _se derraman en las gotas que trancito…_

 _Continuará..._


	10. DÉCIMA PARTE

**DÉCIMA PARTE**

 **Interior Cocina. Departamento de Giles. Mañana  
Londres Inglaterra.**

Desde hace un tiempo solo se escuchaba el movimiento de utensilios y platos desde la planta baja. Andrew se encontraba sumergido en la preparación de una torta que según él era de lo más espectacular. Tenía medio cuerpo cubierto por harina, y la otra mitad se esparcía por la mesada. Buffy baja las escaleras y olfatea el aire, entrando en el preciso momento en que Andrew batía enérgicamente la preparación. Ella mueve la cabeza, pensando en la cara que pondrá Giles cuando vea el estado en que había quedado su cocina.

―¡Que bien que huele eso! ―dice sentándose en un extremo de la mesada― ¡Hola Andrew! ¿Qué haces, además de causarle una úlcera a Giles? ―le pregunta burlona.

―¡Ah, hola Buffy! ―saluda dándose vuelta sin dejar de batir―. ¿Quieres desayunar? Hay café, y estoy haciendo unos waffle ahora… ―y probando la masa con un dedo― ¡Um, están buenos!

―No gracias. Paso. ―dice Buffy sonriente―. Pero tomaré café. ―y mirándolo mientras Andrew dejaba el bols, e iba servirle una taza―. ¿Giles sabe de esta invasión a su cocina?

―Sí, me dijo que hiciera lo que quiera, ―le dice trayéndole una taza de café caliente a Buffy―, con tal de que no lo moleste en el Consejo. Lo cual no es para nada justo. ―comenta dejando el café―. Yo lo ayude con el tema de las cazadoras antes de que llegara el "Gran Ewan" ―agrega haciendo comillas con sus dedos―. Pero ahora a mí me toca hacer las cosas no tan divertidas.

―No te quejes. ―dice Buffy mientras toma un trago de su taza―. Por lo menos no tienes que enfrentarte a un grupo de adolescentes que te odian. ¡Y ser su guía!

En esos momentos el ruido del reloj del microondas, hace que Andrew se de vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el aparato saca una bandeja con galletas. ¡Auch! grita quemándose más atrás Buffy mueve su cabeza. Este agarra una manopla y haciendo equilibrio con el plato se acerca a la mesada donde lo deposita casi cayéndose.

―La cocina es dura. ―dice Andrew pasándose una mano por la frente.

―Puedo verlo. ―le contesta Buffy sonriente tras la taza―. Así que, decidiste protestar con una… ―revoleando los ojos mientras piensa―, fabricación indiscriminada de comida.

―Bueno… tal vez. ―susurra Andrew avergonzado y cruzándose de brazos―. ¡Me aburro! El lector de Dvd no funciona. No puedo ver mi colección de películas, y tampoco puedo ahora ayudar a Giles. ¡No es justo! ―vuelve a insistir.

―La vida apesta. ―dice Buffy levantándose de hombros― Pero funcionara. ―agrega mirando a su alrededor―. También puedes desacomodar sus libros. ¡Eso lo pondrá furioso! Y no te volverá a dejar solo nunca más en el departamento. ―y agrandando sus ojos―. No es que yo lo haya hecho, bueno tal vez… ¡olvídalo!

―Gracias. ―dice Andrew achicando su mirada―. Yo estaba pensando en mancharle un par de camisas. ¡Pero eso suena cool!

―Jamás tuvimos esta conversación. ―lo corta Buffy dejando la taza a un lado.

―Nop. ―y volviendo a batir la preparación―. Sabes me alegra de que Spike haya vuelto. ―la mira, Buffy se queda seria observándolo―. Él es como un súper héroe. Es valiente y fuerte. Se lo dije a Giles cuando nos ayudo con la Cazadora loca... ―se quedo pensando―. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?... ¡Ah, sí Dana!… ―y mirando a Buffy―. ¿Qué?

―¿Qué dijiste? ―le pregunta Buffy parándose de repente.

―¿Yo?... Nada. ―intenta excusarse Andrew―. ¿Galletas? ―dice levantando la bandeja―. No claro. ―agrega bajándola.

Buffy toma un fuerte respiro.

―Mira. ―le dice sin dejar de observarlo―. Spike me contó que ya lo habías visto cuando fuiste a Los Ángeles. Él me dijo que te prohibió que me lo dijeras, así que…

―¡Uf! ¡Que alivio! ―exclama Andrew que siente que se le vuelve el alma al cuerpo―. Por un momento pensé que me ibas a clavar con una de esas estacas. ―le dice tocándose el pecho.

―Y no te equivocas. ―le dice seca Buffy―. Si no me dices lo que quiero saber, eso será lo último que veras. ―cruzándose de brazos―. ¡Ahora Andrew habla! ¿Quién más sabía que Spike estaba vivo?

―Yo, yo… no sé. ¡Giles me va a matar! ―dice Andrew nervioso.

―Entonces tendrá que formar fila. ―agrega Buffy avanzando hacia él.

―Soy delicado. ¡Por favor no me lastimes! ―ruega retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared. Y cerrando los ojos―. Giles me dijo que no te dijera nada.

Buffy se para en seco. Su rostro se endurece aún más y cerrando los ojos los vuelve a abrir y pregunta:

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? ―pregunta la voz fría de Buffy  
Andrew abre sus ojos se toca el cuerpo, al no ver ninguna herida respira aliviado. Hasta que observa el rostro de Buffy que no deja de mirarlo dura e inquisitiva.

―Cuan… cuando yo este… regrese. Bueno Giles quería saber todo y puede ser que sin querer se me haya escapado algo sobre Spike. ―mira para todos lados―. Yo, yo le dije que él quería que no lo supieras. Y Giles estuvo de acuerdo y… ¡no se! Pero ahora él volvió y todo está bien... ¿no Buffy? ―la observa con miedo―. ¡Yo lo siento! Pero me amenazaron. ―agachando la cabeza―. Se lo prometí, Giles se va a enojar conmigo. Es que… ―y sus palabras son cortadas por el fuerte portazo de la puerta al cerrarse.

Andrew baja la mirada abatido, ve el desorden a su alrededor y sabe que es sólo el principio.

Afuera Buffy camina por las calles de la ciudad, transitada por rostros que pasan como hojas ante su vista. Con el ceño fruncido y con un paso que se torna cada vez más precipitado dirigiéndose a ese único destino que figura en su mente.

* * *

 **Interior. Oficina de Giles. Nuevo Consejo. Mañana.  
Londres Inglaterra.**

El fuerte golpe en la puerta, hace que el hombre levante la vista de los papeles que estaba estudiando. Una sonrisa cruza por su rostro, la cual se queda congelada al ver la expresión en la cara de la chica.

―¿Buffy qué paso? ―le pregunta alarmado levantándose de su asiento.

―¿Por qué Giles? ―lo interroga avanzando hacia él―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―¿Decirte qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―De Spike. ―le dice sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro―. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?. No te hagas el idiota lo sabes perfectamente.

―¿Saber qué? ―sacándose los anteojos de un manotazo.

―¡Que él había vuelto antes de que apareciera en Londres! ―dice Buffy moviéndose molesta de un lado a otro.

―¿Quién te lo dijo? ―dice Giles sorprendido y con un gesto de revelación―. ¿Andrew verdad? Debí imaginármelo.

―No importa eso. ―le interrumpe Buffy seca―. Tenía derecho a saber,… yo…

―Siéntate por favor. Déjame explicarte. ―le dice Giles mostrándole un asiento.

―¿Explicarme qué?

―¡Por favor, Buffy! ¡Siéntate! ―vuelve a insistir. Buffy se sienta de mala gana. Giles se pasa la mano sobre la frente y con un fuerte respiro, se recuesta sobre el escritorio―. No te lo dije porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti. ¡Buffy tu ya tenías una vida! Una nueva oportunidad y necesitabas seguir hacia delante. Tener la mente clara. Era lo mejor para ti.

―¡Déjame a mí decidir eso! ―le dice enfadada―. Creo ser lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones Giles.

―Nadie duda de tu capacidad de tomar decisiones Buffy, lo que pasa es que a veces…

―¿A veces qué? ―le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

―A veces no son las más acertadas. ―y bajando la mirada―. Yo te quiero y no quiero que sufras. Lo hice por tu bien. ―la mira―. ¡Necesitas avanzar Buffy! Y Spike no es lo que yo quiero para ti.

Buffy cierra los ojos apretando fuertemente sus mandíbulas.

―¿Y alguien se detuvo a preguntar qué es lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué es lo que…? ―mueve la cabeza apartando la vista. Y volviéndolo a mirar―. ¿Cómo pudiste? Armaste toda esa escena frente a los demás cuando ya lo sabías.

―Si, tal vez hice mal en ocultártelo, pero tampoco dijiste nada cuando él apareció. Nos mentiste también…

―Es distinto. ―dice Buffy cruzándose de brazos―. Yo no acuse a nadie por ello. Además no cambies el tema.

―No Buffy. ―dice Giles levantándose―. Ahora que estamos aquí hablemos de frente tú y yo. No sabemos nada de porque Spike regreso. Las cosas no son tan simples Buffy, debe haber un motivo. Todo tiene consecuencias ―y mirándola―. Tú más que nadie lo sabes muy bien. Después de todo lo que pasaste cuando volviste…

―De mi muerte, ¡dilo Giles!. Pero ya te dije que es distinto. Spike no estuvo en el Cielo ni en el Infierno. Sólo regreso. ―se levanta también de su asiento―. No sé como, ni él lo sabe pero lo hizo.

―¿Por qué? –insiste Giles―. ¿Con que motivos?

―Ya te dije que ¡no lo sé! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? ―camina hacia un costado de la habitación―. Él nos estuvo ayudando antes y no te hacías tantos cuestionamientos. Lo tomabas y listo. ―hace un silencio―. Sé que las cosas se han complicado últimamente pero aún sigo sin entenderte.

―¿Por qué huyes de la verdad Buffy? No quieres verla. ―se acomoda los anteojos con un dedo―. Nada se da sin algún motivo sin tener sus consecuencias. Y tú tomas el regreso de Spike como si nada.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo ponga frente a una lámpara y lo interrogue hasta que me muera? ¡Él no sabe nada ya te lo dije!

―No claro. Pero debemos tomar nuestras precauciones. Debemos investigar.

―Hazlo ―le dice seria―. Nadie te detiene. Si eso te tranquiliza, ¡hazlo Giles!

―¿Y si algo está mal con él? ¿entonces qué harás? ―le pregunta clavándole la mirada. Buffy permanece callada por unos instantes―. ¿Buffy? ―insiste Giles.

―Haré lo que tenga que hacer. ―le dice después de un tiempo.

―¿Y eso qué sería?

―Buscas respuestas donde no las tengo. ―y moviendo su cabeza―. Lo tendré que ver con mis propios ojos y no sé Giles, ¡no sé!

―¡Buffy esa no es una respuesta! ―le dice preocupado.

―¿Y qué quieres que te conteste? ¡Si ni tú mismo estás seguro de nada! ―se muerde el labio y moviendo la cabeza―. Sólo hablas de suposiciones, cuando tengas hechos concretos hablaremos. No quiero oír nada más de esto. Él se sacrifico por todos nosotros, él nos ayudo Giles.

―¿Y si no es suficiente, y si…?

―No. ―lo corta seca―. ¡No lo digas! No quiero oír nada más. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme cuando estuviste ocultando cosas todo este tiempo. ¡Solo basta!

―¡No te estoy juzgando Buffy! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ―intenta acercársele―. ¿Acaso hay algo que no sepa de Spike?

―No

―Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpe la discusión. Ewan entra en ese momento y viendo a Buffy.

―¡Ah! ¡Perdona Giles! No sabía que estabas ocupado

―Yo ya me voy. ―le dice Buffy pasando frente a él.

―Tenemos que seguir hablando Buffy. ―insiste Giles a sus espaldas.

―No. ―le dice esta seca―. Ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir. ―y sale dejando a los dos hombres solos en la oficina.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunta Ewan viendo la preocupación en el rostro de Giles.

―Nada bueno. ―le dice serio―. Pero ahora no hablaremos de eso. Lo siento necesito pensar. Yo este, ¿podríamos conversar más tarde? No tengo cabeza ahora para otra cosa.

―Sí, sí está bien como quieras. Entiendo.

―Perdóname ―le dice Giles quitándose los lentes―. Después hablaremos. Pero no ahora, no ahora. ―y mirándolo―. ¿Qué querías?

―Olvídalo. No te preocupes, yo puedo manejarlo. ―y yéndose hacia la puerta―. Aún puedes contar conmigo Giles. ―agrega mirándolo.

―Si lo sé Ewan. Gracias.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza cerrando la puerta tras de si. Giles se queda pensativo mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina. De vez en cuando mueve la cabeza mientras una profunda arruga surca su frente. Mientras todo se vuelve más duro y lejano.

* * *

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche  
Londres Inglaterra.**

La brisa cálida se extendía como un aire nuevo sobre el viejo cementerio de Londres. Las noches comenzaban a cambiar, y un cielo más estrellado dominaba el firmamento. Bajo la luna nueva, el grupo de cazadoras patrullaba el lugar. Más atrás de ellas Ewan y Buffy caminaban en silencio.

De tanto en tanto el hombre observaba el rostro de la chica tratando de entender la nube oscura que surcaba sus ojos. A la cual sentía fría y distante a su lado. Y los minutos pasaron, sin que nada perturbe la paz del lugar. Ya comenzaban a tomar el camino de regreso cuando la voz del otro vigilante los llamo. Ewan levanto la cabeza y observo al grupo esperándolos no más de dos metros adelante y se dirigió a él.

―¿Qué pasa Robert? ―le pregunto acercándose.

―Nosotros regresamos al Consejo. No sé si ustedes quieren seguir patrullando pero yo tengo que llevar al grupo y hacer el informe. ―le dice un hombre medio regordete y de aspecto afable.

―No está bien, vayan ustedes. Yo iré más tarde a retirar unos papeles que necesito –y volviéndose a Buffy―. ¿Te quedaras?

―No. Creo que será mejor que regrese. ―le dice mirando hacia el camino.

―Bien ―le dice Ewan mirando al hombre―. Adelántese ustedes que yo los alcanzo. Acompañare primero a Buffy ―y mirándola―. ¿Si no tienes inconvenientes?

―Como quieras. ―le dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero aún se cuidarme sola.

―No lo dudo. Solo déjame hacerlo. ―le pide sonriendo. Buffy asiente con la cabeza. Las chicas ríen entre ellas cómplices. El otro vigilante las ve y carraspeando.

―¡Ejem! Será mejor que nos vayamos chicas ―y mirando a Ewan y Buffy―. ¡Hasta mañana! ―saluda con una amplia sonrisa. Y se alejan por el camino hasta perderse de su vista. Y cuando eso sucede Ewan comienza a caminar seguido de Buffy.

―La noche está tranquila. ―le dice tratando de romper el hielo―. Pensé que habría más acción demoníaca. ―levantándose de hombros―. Supongo que ellos también aprecian el buen clima Ingles.

―Debe ser. ―contesta Buffy y haciendo un silencio―. Siento lo de esta mañana yo… bueno este, es que Giles y yo tuvimos un malentendido. ―lo mira.

―¿Por eso viniste a patrullar con el grupo Buffy? ¿Por qué no querías quedarte con él en su casa? ―se detiene y observándola―. Sé que no eres entusiasta de estas salidas en conjunto. Lo entiendo. ―pasándose la mano por el cabello―. Giles me dijo que te gusta cazar sola.

―Es uno de los motivos, entre tantos. ―dice Buffy revoleando los ojos y mirándolo―. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

―Bueno eso es algo. ―le dice sonriente y siguen avanzando por el camino.

Salen del cementerio y comienzan a introducirse por las calles de Londres.

―Giles es un buen hombre. ―le dice Ewan después de un tiempo―. Y se preocupa por ti.

―¡Lo sé! Sé que todos lo hacen… ―y desviando la mirada―. A veces desearía que no lo hicieran tanto, que…

―Que te dejaran tomar tus propias decisiones. ―la interrumpe con una mueca divertida en sus labios―. ¡Sé lo que sientes Buffy! Mi padre es igual. Piensa que todavía sigo siendo un niño. ―y ladeando la cabeza para observarla―. Te acostumbraras con el tiempo.

―No mucha interacción padre―hija. ―le dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Supongo que afuera es así como funcionan las cosas

―Y no te olvides de su gran pie en mi trasero.

―Los métodos tradicionales nunca pasan de moda. ―dice Buffy mientras asiente con su cabeza.

―Psicología aplicada como suele presumir. ―agrega Ewan con una media sonrisa.

―Aplicada a tu trasero. ―le contesta risueña.

―Yeap. ―y tomando aliento―. ¡Buffy! Este yo… quería hablarte. ―mirándola―. Sabes lo estuve pensando y me gustaría invitarte a conocer Escocia. ―se vuelven a detener―. Sé que te gustaría y esta parte del año se llena de turistas. Lo que quiere decir es que se ve bien. Y me preguntaba si quisieras conocerla conmigo.

―Ewan, yo… ¡Guauuu!… ¡De verdad gracias! Pero ahora no sé…

―No, no te digo que me des una respuesta ahora. ―le sonríe―. ¡Tomate tu tiempo no hay problema! Yo te entiendo. Pero de verdad me encantaría que aceptaras. ―hace un silencio―. ¡Soy muy buen guía! ¡Ya lo veras!

Buffy baja la cabeza sonriendo y mirándolo le dice:

―Lo pensare. No puedo negar que suena tentador. ―y suspirando―. En verdad me agradaría Ewan. Lo pensare, te lo prometo.

Y siguieron caminando. Ya faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar al departamento de Giles, cuando al doblar en una esquina se tropiezan con la figura de un hombre.

―¡Spike! ―dice Buffy sorprendida al verlo. Este se para en seco y observando a la pareja una sonrisa desdeñosa cruza sus labios.

―¡Buffy! ―dice con un tono profundo en su voz y mirando a Ewan―. Y el pequeño Giles, ¡que sorpresa! ―observa sobre ellos―. ¿Patrullando?

―Sí. ¿Por qué? ―le pregunta Ewan molesto―. Es nuestro deber.

―Claro, deber. ―frunciendo el labio―. Así lo llaman ahora ¿no, pet? Pero sigan su camino… patrullando. ―dice avanzando.

―Es lo que estábamos haciendo ―le contesta Buffy sin dejar de observarlo―. ¡No tienes porque hacerlo sonar como algo malo, Spike!

―No tienes que darle explicaciones Buffy. ―dice Ewan.

―No las necesito ―lo corta Spike―. No soy bueno escuchándolas. Eso ya lo sabe Buffy ―le dice clavándole la mirada.

―Mira Spike. Si me estabas siguiendo… ―empieza a decir Buffy molesta.

―¡Siguiéndote! ¿Por qué haría eso? ―mueve la cabeza negativamente―. ¡No te endioses, pet! Ya no. Sólo vine a tomar un maldito trago. Todavía puedo hacer eso ―y señalando hacia las sombras―. Por allí hay un bloody pub, creo que ya lo conoces. ―le dice con una media sonrisa―. Sólo pensé en pasar un rato.

El silencio es incomodo, Buffy agacha la cabeza desviando la mirada.

―Nadie te detiene entonces. ―le dice Ewan abriéndole el paso.

―No claro. ―comenta Spike sin dejar de observar a Buffy y comienza avanzar y como arrepintiéndose se da vuelta y le dice―. ¡Ah! Por cierto. Nueva noticia amor. Me iré dentro de tres días. Puedes decírselo a Giles para que empiece a preparar la sangrienta fiesta. ―acercándosele―. ¡Es un alivio! ¿no?

Ewan observa la expresión de los ojos de Buffy que se habían agrandado de repente mirando a Spike.

―No tienes que irte. ―balbucea Buffy luego de un tiempo.

―¿Por qué? Nada me retiene ya aquí ¿o sí? ―le vuelve a preguntar calvándole sus ojos en ella.

Unos pasos se escuchan provenientes de sus espaldas. En esos momentos una de las cazadoras llega corriendo agitada hacia donde ellos estaban. Y apenas los ve se dirige hacia Ewan que la observa sorprendido.

―¿Qué paso Margaret? ―le dice al verla.

―Es Lisa. ―tomando aliento―. Algo nos atacó cuando regresábamos. Ella está herida te necesitamos allá. ―dice mirándolo.

―Llamaré a una ambulancia. ―informa Buffy

―No es necesario. Robert ya lo hizo. ―le dice la chica―. Ellos vienen en camino. El quiere que Ewan esté allí con las demás para cuando lleguen. ―mira hacia atrás―. Dijo algo de papeles y explicaciones.

―¿Cómo está? ―pregunto Ewan

―Ella esta herida pero creo que sobrevivirá. En realidad se veía muy pálida.

―Iré de inmediato. ―dice Ewan y mirando a Spike y Buffy―. Yo este, hablaremos mañana.

―Está bien. Ve. Yo le informaré a Giles no te preocupes. ―le dice Buffy.

Ewan se va acompañado de la cazadora sin antes dejar de echarle una mirada de soslayo a Spike que había permanecido todo el tiempo callado entre ellos. Buffy los ve alejarse y dándose vuelta observa a Spike. Se muerde el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos por un momento le pregunta

―¿A dónde iras?

―El mundo es grande. ―le dice Spike que todavía tenía la vista perdida entre las sombras―. Me tomaré mi tiempo, aún hay lugares que no conozco. Nunca es tarde para empezar, pet. ―le dice mirándola.

―No, no lo es. ―y observando hacia las sombras que se extendían por las calles―. ¿Whisky? ¡Eso suena bien! ―lo mira y Spike sonríe.

―¿Quieres venir? ―le dice con una inclinación de cabeza.

―¿Al pub? Yo este… um preferiría no ir.

―Como quieras. ―le dice Spike y comenzando a caminar alejándose

―¡Spike! Este, um… ¿conoces otro lugar donde… bueno donde tengan whisky?

Spike se queda pensando y asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Creo saber de un lugar.

―Entonces vamos. ―le dice Buffy con una sonrisa.

Ambos comienzan a descender por las calles, iluminadas por las luces de la casa y ese cielo estrellado que se extendía como una estela de luz en el horizonte. Caminaron en silencio por las callejuelas de Londres sintiendo la brisa en sus cuerpos y el cálido beso de la noche. El hall del hotel propagaba su luz sobre la vereda. Spike se para mirando hacia el interior y dándose vuelta.

―Aquí es. ―le dice mirando a Buffy

―¿Aquí vives? ―le pregunta Buffy. Spike asiente con su cabeza―. Es lindo. ―agrega a continuación.

Y ambos entran. Spike pide las llaves de su habitación al conserje, este se las da y comienzan a subir por los pisos que lo separan de la misma. El abre la puerta dejándola pasar, y una vez adentro la cierra con un fuerte respiro. Buffy se dirige hacia la ventana y se queda observando la ciudad que se pierde ante su vista. Spike a sus espaldas se quita la gabardina dejándola sobre la cama y dirigiéndose hacia una mesita toma una botella de whisky. Llenando dos vasos se acerca a donde está Buffy y entregándole uno se la queda observando.

―Gracias. ―le dice agarrándolo y tomando un trago―. Está bueno.

Spike bebe del suyo y mirando hacia la habitación le pregunta.

―¿Qué pasa?

Buffy suspira y bebe otro trago y dirigiéndose hacia la cama se sienta en un extremo.

―Nada serio.

―Claro. ―frunce sus labios―. Y por eso estás aquí en este hotel, ¡conmigo! bebiendo de mi whisky porque nada sucede. ¡Vamos pet! ¡Cuán estúpido crees que soy! ―agacha la cabeza―. Y no creo que sea porque yo me vaya, traías esa cara desde antes.

―Nada se te escapa ¿verdad Spike? ―le pregunta Buffy mirándolo―. Es... es estúpido. ―le dice después de un momento.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver cabeza de fósforo en todo esto?

―¿Quién?... ¿Ewan? No, no nada. Este, bueno en realidad yo… tuve una discusión con Giles. Pero ya pasó.

―Vaya al parecer el viejo Rupert va perdiendo adeptos. ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez? ―le dice sentándose a su lado.

―Tú. ―le contesta Buffy mientras bebe otro trago de su vaso. Spike levanta una ceja y tuerce la cabeza y se la queda observando intrigado.

―¿Yo? Sé que no figuro en su liga de campeones pero ¿por qué la pelea? ―le pregunta mirando el líquido que baila en su vaso.

―El lo sabía. ―levanta la vista y lo mira―. Sabía que estabas vivo antes de que volvieras y me lo ocultó. ―vuelve a observar hacia la ventana―. Al parecer a Giles le encanta tomar mis propias decisiones. Debería unirse con Ángel. ―bebe otro sorbo.

―¡No discutiré eso, pet! ―le dice Spike vaciando su vaso―. Esos dos tienen un serio problema al respecto. ―se levanta y tomando la botella vuelve donde estaba Buffy. Y sirviendo a él y a ella. Buffy toma de nuevo un trago―. Sé que me arrepentiré de esto. ―revolea los ojos―. Pero puedo entender al bibliotecario. No tengo una buena reputación, así que supongo que él quiere lo mejor para ti. Por eso lo hace. ―y moviendo la cabeza―. No quiere decir que sea lo correcto.

―Lo correcto. ―repite Buffy mirándolo―. ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

―Una bloody palabra con aires de pretensión supongo. ―dice Spike encogiéndose de hombros.

―Si debe ser eso. Todos la dicen. ―y bebiendo otro trago―. Pero nunca estoy segura de lo que significa. ―se lo queda mirando.

Spike vuelve a llenar los vasos vacíos y ambos se quedan bebiendo en silencio mirando hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana.

* * *

 **En esos mismos momentos**

 **Interior sala. Departamento de Giles. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Giles miraba la camisa que tenía en su mano, mira la cocina atestada de comida por toda la mesada. Vuelve a mirar su camisa y sacándose los anteojos de un manotazo llama a todo pulmón.

―¡Andrew!

Andrew aparece limpiándose las manos por el pasillo. Un brillo de placer se dibuja en el interior de sus ojos.

―¿Me llamabas? ―pregunta una vez frente a él.

―Sí. ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? ¡Mira este desorden! ―le dice indicándole toda la cantidad de comida y platos que invadían parte de la mesada―. ¿Y esto? ―agrega mostrándole su camisa que continúa blandiendo entre sus manos―. ¡Salsa! ¿Por qué mi camisa tiene salsa? ¿Y por qué demonios tenía que decirle a Buffy sobre Spike? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

―¿Yo?... ―agarrando la camisa y mirándola la olfatea―. ¿Salsa? No me parece salsa. Y estoy seguro que te la manchaste solo.

―¿Qué? ―le dice Giles quitándosela molesto―. ¡Claro que no! No acostumbro comer con la ropa. ―y moviendo la cabeza―. Y no cambies el tema.

―Se me escapo, lo siento. ―dice agachando la cabeza―. Buffy me amenazo con estaquearme. Y no resisto las amenazas.

―¡No resistes nada por lo que puedo ver! ¡Olvídalo! ―tira la camisa sobre una silla―. Ya no hay arreglo para lo que hiciste. La próxima vez me aseguraré cociéndote la boca. ―y mirando hacia la cocina―. ¿Qué es ese olor?

―Un budín de vainilla. ¿Quieres?

―No pienses que vas a arreglar esto con budines. ―y colocándose los anteojos―. Bueno un pedazo. ¿Tendrías té?

―Sí. ―dice Andrew sonriendo yendo a buscarlo―. Ahora te lo traigo.

―Y arregla todo ese desorden por favor. ―le dice Giles―. Se supone que…

El timbre del teléfono lo interrumpe, Giles se dirige a atenderlo, mira en todas direcciones sin encontrarlo. Guiado por el ruido, ve el cable debajo de una pila de manteles y repasadores, revoleando los ojos los aparta.

―Hola diga. ―dice levantando el tubo, mientras saca una servilleta que se había enganchado en el cable―. ¡Wesley!

―¿Giles sucede algo?

―No, no nada ¿qué pasa? ―le dice con un suspiro.

―Ángel acepto. ―un silencio fue su única respuesta―. ¡Giles! ¿Estás allí? ¿Me oíste? Dije que Ángel está de acuerdo.

―Sí, sí Wes. Perdona te oí. Que bien eso es algo. ―dice con un tono cansado en su voz.

―Aquí seguimos investigando y todo coincide para el solsticio de verano. ―le informa Wesley sin notar la preocupación en el tono del vigilante―. Esa es la fecha indicada. ¿Crees que puedas retener a Spike hasta ese momento?

―No creo que haya problemas. Mientras Buffy continué aquí, el se quedará. Es otra cosa lo que me preocupa.

―Ya te dije que nos encargaremos de todo. No habrá fallas. ―intenta persuadirlo Wesley.

―No dudo de eso. ―pasándose una mano por la frente―. ¡Es en Buffy en la que no confió!

―¿Buffy por qué? ¿Qué le sucede? ―pregunta preocupado―. ¿Ya le dijiste sobre Spike?

―¡No, no! ¡Y ahora menos que nunca! ―hace un silencio―. No puedo explicártelo Wes, ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero está actuando rara. Me temo que no sea de gran ayuda llegado el momento.

―¡Tendrá que serlo Giles! ¡No hay otra alternativa! Yo este... solo quería informarte esto y cualquier novedad sigamos en contacto. ―vuelve hacer un silencio―. De ser todo real dentro de un mes comenzarán las primeras manifestaciones y tenemos que estar preparados.

Giles escucha al otro hombre por teléfono su rostro se pone serio. En ese momento Andrew aparece con un plato y una taza de té. Este le hace una señal y se los deposita al lado del teléfono marchándose luego.

―Es lo que me temo. Que todo sea verdad. ―dice Giles.

―Y no habrá vuelta atrás Giles. Habrá que actuar.

―Si lo sé. Actuar.

―Te llamaré entonces. ―le dice Wesley―. ¡Adiós!

―Adiós. ―y cuelga agarrando la taza bebe un largo sorbo de té. El timbre del teléfono vuelve a interrumpir de nuevo sus meditaciones.

―Si diga… ¡Ewan!... No, no yo estoy bien ¿Qué sucedió?... No, no Buffy no me dijo nada ¿por qué?… ¿Pero ella no estaba con ustedes?... Si… No pero ella no está aquí. Todavía no llego… Sí, estoy seguro… Espera Ewan cuéntame que sucedió.

Ewan le relata todo lo sucedido con las cazadoras y el encuentro con Spike.

―Spike. ―repite Giles arrastrando las palabras―. ¿Se quedó con ella?... Si, si te entiendo. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Hablaré con ella cuando regrese, ¡si puedo claro! ―dice pasándose la mano por la frente―. Buffy tendrá una interesante explicación a todo esto no lo dudo.

―¿Crees que está con él? ―le pregunta Ewan desde la otra línea.

―No lo sé. Ya no sé nada sobre Buffy… Nos veremos mañana. Adiós Ewan. ―y corta la comunicación.

El té se había enfriado. Giles lo bebe casi de a sorbos hundido en sus temores y dudas. El reloj marca las once de la noche, agarrando el plato se dirige a la cocina. Prende la hornalla y pone a calentar más agua. Tomando un bocado de budín mira su reloj. Esta sería una larga noche piensa mientras se queda esperando el regreso de Buffy.

* * *

 **En esos momentos**

 **Interior habitación Spike. Harrow Hotel. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra.**

Los dos están sentados en la extremo de la cama sosteniendo un vaso entre sus manos mientras seguían bebiendo en silencio. Buffy mira la habitación observándola detenidamente y volviendo su rostro a Spike le pregunta

―¿Conoces Escocia Spike?

―Una vez estuve en Glasgow con Dru, hace mucho tiempo. Fue una sangrienta matanza. ―se da vuelta y la mira―. ¡Ya sabes! ¡Vampiro! Lo disfrutamos en ese tiempo. A Dru le encantaba jugar, siempre fue como una niña y yo amaba eso. ―gira el vaso entre sus manos―. Nada que puedas encontrar en una guía turística, luv. ¿Si a eso te refieres?

―No obviamente. Solo que me pregunto cómo sería.

―Montañas y verde. Eso pude apreciarlo. Pero no es esto a lo que te refieres. No sé, no salgo mucho al sol últimamente, problema de piel. ―dice bromeando―. Así que no se cómo se ve en esos folletos del "turista feliz" que tanto venden. ¡Pregúntale a Ewan! ¡El debe saber! ―le dice clavándole la mirada.

―Si supongo. ―Buffy bebe otro sorbo del vaso―. ¿A dónde irás? Umm, este digo yo cuando te vayas de Londres.

―No tengo ningún sangriento plan definido, tomaré la carretera y llegaré hasta donde el tanque me lleve. No cuido de ello. ―vacía su vaso y viendo que la botella esta también vacía se para y la deposita en la mesita y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana se queda observando a la distancia―. Allá afuera hay un mundo. Y quiero vivir en el. ―dándose vuelta―. Tomar lo que me ofrece. Necesito avanzar Buffy y no lo haré quedándome en Londres. Tú y yo sabemos eso.

Buffy agacha la cabeza.

―Todos quieren que avance, que siga mi camino pero no sé cómo.

―Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. ―le dice bajando la mirada.

―¿Crees que no lo quiero Spike? ¿Qué no lo deseo? ―se muerde los labios y tomando aliento―. Pero yo… siento como si algo me lo impidiera siempre, reteniéndome, obligándome a permanecer en ese mismo lugar. ―lo mira―. Sola alejada de todos, de mis amigos, de mi familia hasta de mi misma.

Spike se le acerca y agachándose frente a ella le dice:

―Permítete vivir Buffy.

Ella se para de golpe y se aleja.

―A veces pienso que es demasiado tarde. ―y caminando hacia la puerta se da vuelta y lo mira―. Yo lo siento. ―agacha la cabeza―. Me gustaría tener otras respuestas pero no las tengo.

―Eres libre Buffy. ―le dice Spike levantándose.

Esta lo mira y desviando la mirada sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una gruesa lágrima desciende por el rostro de Buffy. En el interior de la habitación Spike se recuesta contra la puerta deslizándose hasta el piso. Y apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás se queda observando las sombras que todo lo dominan. Cierra los ojos intentando buscar esa luz que se le escapa a su vista.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche**  
 **Londres Inglaterra**

Hoy él se iría, y una parte racional de su cerebro le decía que era lo mejor. Que debía dejarlo. Pero por más que intentaba aferrarse a esta idea, otra parte de ella la había llevado de nuevo al cementerio. Y ahí estaba, caminando por entre las calles desiertas buscando un sueño que se negaba a soñar. Tal vez el destino la trajo hacia allí. No quiere pensar que hay algo más tras esos deseos de encontrarlo y velo por última vez. Sus pasos se pierden por el verde césped del cementerio, y su figura por momentos se confunde con la sombras de otras figuras de piedra que la miran fría con los ojos de la distancia. Y en medio del camino está él. Su corazón se vuelca de repente y una angustia se apodera de todo su pecho encaminando sus pasos hacia donde él esta. El cual la observa expectante.

―Hola, luv ―le dice cuando la tiene en frente―. ¿Patrullando?

―Esa es la idea. ―le responde sin dejar de observarlo y mirando hacia las sombras―. ¿Despidiéndote?

―Yeap. ―dice Spike bajando la mirada―. Tal vez pasen sangrientos años hasta que vuelva. Pero ella siempre estará en mi corazón.

―Es bueno saberlo. ―le dice Buffy con una sonrisa―. A veces desearía tener una tumba para visitar a mamá.

Spike se le acerca.

―Joyce era una gran dama. Siempre me agradó pero las tumbas son solo eso Buffy, tumbas. Ella está aquí. ―le dice Spike tocando su rostro―. En ti. En lo que eres. En lo que te has convertido. ―y acariciándole el pelo―. A ella le encantaría ver la mujer que ahora eres, pet.

―Gracias. ―le dice Buffy bajando su cabeza―. A mamá siempre le agradaste. No preguntes por qué, pero era así.

―Aún conservo mis encantos. ―dice Spike encogiéndose de hombros.

Buffy sonríe y ambos comienzan a caminar por el cementerio. Spike busca en el interior de su gabardina el paquete de cigarrillo, sacando uno se lo coloca en los labios y cuando lo estaba encendiendo

―No es necesario que te vayas. ―le dice Buffy de repente. Spike se para en seco y sacándoselo le pregunta.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué debería quedarme en un lugar donde me odian?

―Porque… porque te necesito. ―le dice atragantándose con las palabras.

―No, no es verdad. ―le dice Spike molesto―. Eres fuerte. Tienes un montón de cazadoras y al imbécil de Ewan siguiéndote como perrito. No necesitas a nadie más detrás de ti.

―Es diferente. ―le contesta Buffy mirándolo seria.

―¿Qué es diferente? A ver, explícamelo. ¡Por favor acláramelo, pet!

―Soy yo Spike. ―y tomando aliento―. Las cosas han cambiado, ya nada es lo mismo. Las cosas que vivimos… ―lo mira y hace un silencio.

―¿Si? ―le pregunta Spike clavándole la mirada.

―Yo, yo en verdad siento cosas por ti. ―le dice desviando su mirada―. ¡Oh por Dios esto es tan difícil!

Spike se acerca con el rostro transformado por la sorpresa.

―Buffy. ―le dice con un tono ronco de voz―. ¿A qué estás jugando?

―¿Yo? ―le pregunta sorprendida.

―¿Qué crees que nos tendrás a los dos peleando por ti hasta que te decidas con cual quedarte? ―señala hacia una parte del camino―. Déjame decirte que paso, luv. No juego. ―y mueve la cabeza mientras toma una profunda bocanada de su cigarrillo.

―¡Cómo te atreves! ―le dice indignada.

―¿Entonces qué esperas de mí? ¿De nosotros? ―le pregunta acercándosele.

―No lo sé. Es complicado todo esto. ―dice Buffy―. Es tan confuso.

―Bien. ―dice Spike tirando la colilla al suelo. Y comienza a dar unos pasos alejándose y volviéndose molesto―. ¡Bloody Hell! Tú… ―la apunta con su dedo―. Tú eres una maldita cobarde.

―¿Qué?

―Ya me oíste. ―le dice frunciendo sus labios en una sonrisa―. Tomate un maldito avión y ve a buscar al estúpido de Ángel. Ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que parece.

―No metas a Ángel en esto Spike. ―dice Buffy cruzando los brazos.

―Genial defiéndelo. ¡Son tal para cual! ―y acercándosele―. Sabes qué, les deseo suerte. La van a necesitar para poder salir de la miseria en donde viven. ¡Ah, claro! ―y golpeándose la frente―. ¡Pero que idiota que soy! Tal vez así podrían ser felices. ¡Dios quiera que eso no suceda! ¿Qué harían? ¿Vivir? No. ―hace una mueca sardónica con sus labios―. Es demasiado… ¡confuso para ustedes dos!

―Ya terminaste. ―le dice Buffy con la mirada sombría mientras su labio inferior tiembla de una manera persistente.

―No. ―y sosteniéndola de los brazos―. Me vas a escuchar quieras o no. ¿Tienes miedo? Está bien tener miedo, pet. Pero no me trates como un idiota. No más. ―y mirándola toma aliento por un momento―. ¡Huir! Huir no solucionará tu desdicha. ¡Inténtalo si quieres! pero solo acabaras más infeliz que antes. ―hace un silencio―. Te amo. Lo sabes. No me avergüenzo de ello. ¡Mírame! ―agacha su cabeza buscando sus ojos―. Toda mi vida he querido… he buscado en malditos equivocados caminos. Pero jamás me arrepentí de eso. ―levantándole la barbilla hacia él―. Porque es lo que soy. Sigo mi sangre. Como hombre, como vampiro o la maldita cosa que sea, siempre será así. ¿Me asusta? ―dice levantando una ceja―. ¡Claro que me asusta! Pero pasaría mil veces por los mismos infiernos de nuevo. Por estar aquí,… contigo. Y saber de una vez en mi bloody vida que no me he equivocado. ―mirándola a los ojos―. ¿Lo hice Buffy? ―le pregunta con un hilo de voz llena de ternura mientras la mira a lo profundo de sus ojos.

―No. ―murmura apenas audible Buffy―. No lo hiciste Spike. ―dice levantando su rostro y observándolo.

Spike trae su cabeza contra su pecho, y recuesta la suya sobre la de ella. Se quedan abrazados en silencio por un largo tiempo. La noche comenzaba a refrescar, mientras que el viento hace arremolinar unas hojas a su alrededor. Los dos se quedan sosteniéndose mutuamente, ninguno quería romper el hechizo que los mantenía unidos. De pronto Buffy sintió que la noche no era tan fría y oscura como antes. Y un calor distinto comenzó a renacer en su interior. Sonrío por ello.

 _Continuará..._


	11. UNDÉCIMA PARTE

**UNDÉCIMA PARTE**

 **Salón de Entrenamiento. Nuevo Consejo. Mañana.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra**

Hace escasos minutos que el entrenamiento había terminado. Buffy se encontraba en una esquina del gimnasio acomodando su bolso. Guardaba el equipo básico que toda cazadora debía llevar en un combate, combinado con un cambio de ropa y maquillaje. Al ver el sweater de invierno que tenia meses de guardado, pensó que debería revisar más seguido su bolso. No vaya a ser que encontrara cosméticos de cuando aún estaba en la secundaria de Sunnydale. No lejos de ella Ewan la observaba en silencio. Apunta los últimos datos en su reporte del día, y dejándolos sobre una banca se acerca hacia donde esta Buffy.

―¿Todo bien? ―le pregunta al llegar a su lado. Ella se da vuelta sosteniendo aún el abrigo entre sus manos.

―Sí. Sólo pensaba en que debo chequear este bolso más seguido. ―y frunciendo el ceño lo guarda―. En fin. Aún combina con lo que tengo.

Ewan se sienta en el banco, agacha la cabeza y se queda callado unos segundos. La vuelve a levantar y mirándola le pregunta:

―Buffy, yo este... quisiera que habláramos.

Buffy no lo mira. Cierra el cierre del bolso y esquivando su vista.

―¿No es lo que estamos haciendo? Mira Ewan. Yo, este ummm…, no puedo. Tengo que ir a casa. Ya sabes deberes de hermana mayor. ―se acomoda el bolso en el hombro.

―Por favor Buffy. Es importante. ―le dice levantando la vista hacia ella y observándola con sus profundos ojos negros―. Hay cosas que debemos aclarar.

―¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ―le pregunta abriendo sus ojos sorprendida.

―No sé lo que te pasa. No sé lo que quieres o sientes. ―se pasa una mano por su roja cabellera―. Cada vez que intento acercarme es…, es como si te cerraras y te alejaras de mí. ―toma aliento―. Sé que las cosas han estado difíciles estos últimos tiempos, pero no podré ayudarte si no me dejas.

―Ewan yo… ―lo detiene Buffy―. Yo no quise que todo esto sucediera así… Yo no quiero alejarme, pero a veces pareciera que es lo único que sé hacer. ―deja su bolso en el banco―. No sé qué decirte que pueda cambiar eso. Perdí las palabras―. Buffy se sienta a su lado.

―¡Porque no hablamos! ―le dice Ewan girando su cabeza para observarla―. Porque cada vez que lo intentamos una maldita cosa interviene y te aleja.

―¡Okay! ¡Aquí estoy! Hablemos. ―exclama Buffy poniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas―. De cuerpo presente. Te prometo no huir.

―Tomare eso. ―dice Ewan y mirando hacia el frente―. Me gustaría saber si pensaste aunque sea en mi proposición. ―se gira a observarla.

―Si lo hice. ―le contesta Buffy bajando la mirada.

―¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

Silencio…

―No puedo. Yo te lo agradezco… ―se vuelve para observarlo―. En verdad lo hago. Eres un buen hombre Ewan, y me encantaría decirte que sí, pero…

―Está bien. ―la detiene―. No tienes que darme una enciclopedia de excusas. ―frunce sus labios―. Nunca resultan de todos modos.

―Lo siento. ―dice Buffy bajando su cabeza―. Sé que no es lo que esperabas escuchar, pero es lo que puedo darte.

―Eso suena peor de lo que parece. ―dice girando el anillo de su dedo―. ¿Y puedo saber el por qué? Digo, creo suponer que hay algún motivo. Además de no ser tan bueno como creía.

―No hay ningún motivo. ―le contesta de repente Buffy―. ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo? ―moviéndose inquieta a su lado―. Sólo es… este umm…, simplemente no puedo. Es demasiado pronto. Yo no… ―cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir―. No puedo prometerte cosas, que quizás jamás pueda cumplir. Me agradas pero…

―¡Entiendo! ¡Me llego claro el mensaje la primera vez! Despreocúpate Buffy. ―se levanta del asiento―. Pero no me estás diciendo toda la verdad. ―Buffy se para a su vez, con el ceño fruncido―. ¡Hay algo que no quieres decirme!

―¿Por qué haría yo eso? ―le pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

―No lo sé. Tú dime. ―y tomando aliento―. ¿Qué es lo que cambio de unos días para acá? La última vez que te lo propuse no parecías tan esquiva. Pensé que las cosas entre los dos estaban mejorando. ¡Y ahora mírate! ―se mueve molesto de un lado al otro―. Ni siquiera eres capaz de responder a mis preguntas.

―¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió un interrogatorio sobre mi vida? ―y dándose vuelta toma su bolso y se lo cuelga al hombro―. Déjame decirte que no soy adicta a ellos.

―No pretendía que sonara como eso. ―se excusa Ewan de repente.

―Lamento decirte que no estás causando ese efecto. ―dice Buffy mientras comienza a avanzar por el gimnasio. Ewan la detiene agarrándole un brazo.

Buffy se da vuelta mirándolo sorprendida.

―¿Qué?

―Quiero ser tu amigo Buffy. Dame esa oportunidad. ―la suelta. Ella baja la cabeza.

―Nunca la perdiste. ―le dice mirándolo y tomando un fuerte aliento―. Yo debo marcharme. Es mejor que me vaya.

―¿Volverás mañana? ―le pregunta Ewan viéndola alejarse.

―Sí. ―se da vuelta―. Tengo un grupo a cargo no lo olvides. ―dice mientras se acomoda el pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

―Eso es bueno. ―gira su cabeza y su mirada se pierde en el salón ahora vació― Todos tenemos un deber que cumplir Buffy. ―dice mirándola.

―Lo sé. ―le contesta seria―. ¡Créeme que lo sé!

Se hace otro silencio más denso y pesado que el anterior. Los ojos de Ewan jamás fueron más oscuros que hasta ese momento, y el rostro distante de Buffy sólo profundizan el abismo en el que se hundían sus pupilas.

―Lo siento pero debo irme. ―dice Buffy saliendo de sus meditaciones y mirándolo le dedica una tibia sonrisa―. ¡Adiós Ewan! ―y se marcha dejándolo solo en medio de ese salón que se le antojaba más triste y vació que antes.

Una profunda arruga surca su rostro, y todas esas dudas que ha estado tratando de evitar, chocan contra él con una fuerza indescriptible batiendo todas sus esperanzas. Mueve la cabeza exorcizando aquellos fantasmas, y dirigiéndose a la banca toma los informes que dejo allí abandonados. Los mira y los rompe en mil pedazos. Los papeles vuelan por el aire cubriendo el suelo en un extraño dibujo entrelazado. Vuelve a observarlos y cerrando sus ojos se sienta, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Por la ventana entreabierta una corriente de aire se cuela haciendo girar los papeles en torno a sus pies. El hombre callado solo los contempla.

* * *

 **Interior. Sala departamento de Giles. Tarde.  
Londres. Inglaterra. **

La sala se encontraba desierta cuando los primeros timbrazos resuenan en el ambiente. Andrew asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Y al ver que no había nadie allí, tira el repasador, y limpiándose las manos se dirige a abrirla. Camina acomodándose y sacudiendo parte de su ropa. Otra llamada corta el silencio.

―¡Ya voy! ―grita Andrew arreglándose el cabello―. ¿Desde cuándo soy el mayordomo? ―dice para sí. Y abriéndola se encuentra con el rostro sonriente de Willow que lo observa curiosa.

―¿Ocupado? ―le pregunta entrando―. ¿Cómo estas Andrew? ¿No hay nadie en casa? ―comenta mirando alrededor.

―Sí, ocupado. Estoy bien. ―cruzándose de brazos ofendido―. Y si consideras que no soy nadie. ―Andrew hace un silencio―. Buffy está arriba, en su habitación.

―No, no, no. Yo umm, no quise decir eso. ―se comienza a excusar Willow―. Me, me refería a alguien a parte de ti. ―y mirando las escaleras―. ¿Buffy está arriba? ¿Ya sabes allí?... habitación… ―Andrew asiente con la cabeza en silencio―. ¡Genial! Yo voy, este tengo…, tenemos que hablar ummm…, cosas de mujeres. Nada serio. ―dice haciendo un gesto con sus labios.

―Si entiendo. ―le contesta Andrew achicando los ojos y con una extraña sonrisa.

Willow agranda sus pupilas y lo mira sorprendida. No quería preguntarle que era lo que el chico había entendido de todo eso. Y moviendo su cabeza negativamente vuelve a observarlo.

―Iré a hablar con ella. Si llega Kennedy me podrías avisar por favor. ―le dice cuando comienza a avanzar hacia la escalera. En ese instante la voz de Andrew la detiene.

― ¿Quieren galletas?

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta dándose vuelta.

―Ya casi están lista listas, son de chocolate. También ya arregle el lector de DVD, y tengo mi colección de películas de Star Treek para ver. ―dice entusiasmado―. Pueden venir a verlas si quieren, así comentamos… yo tengo unas teorías…

―Las galletas están bien. ―dice Willow cortándolo de repente―. Las galletas son buenas. ―Y comienza a subir por las escaleras.

A sus espaldas Andrew se la queda mirando, y como si recordara algo de repente sale corriendo hacia la cocina. Willow siente los pasos que se apresuran detrás de ella y mueve su cabeza con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Tomando un amplio suspiro comienza a ascender por la escalera.

El corredor se encontraba a oscuras, en el fondo una luz provenía de la puerta que se hallaba semi entornada. Unos pasos se escuchaban ir y venir detrás de esos muros. Willow se acerca y apoyando su mano empuja la puerta que cede ante su peso. En el interior Buffy acomodaba una cantidad exorbitante de ropa, que tenía dispuesta sobre la cama. Mientras el ropero estaba abierto con las perchas y cajas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

―Hola. ―le dice Willow entrando. Buffy se da vuelta.

―Hola Will. ―le contesta con una sonrisa―. Pasa siéntate… ―mira a su alrededor―, en donde puedas. ―termina con un gesto en sus labios.

―¿Y para cuando la inspección de la moda? ¡Joan Rivers ataca de nuevo! ―dice Willow viendo el desorden que se adueña del cuarto.

―En realidad estoy organizando un poco. ¡Aunque no lo parezca! ―agrega Buffy con una media sonrisa―. Guardando lo de Invierno. ¡Hola primavera! ―exclama mostrando una remera de manga tres cuartos escotada.

―Es divertido. ―dice Willow moviendo una pila de ropa en un extremo de la cama―. Yo debería hacerlo, pero dejare que Kennedy se encargue. ―y bajando la voz al tiempo que revolea sus ojos―. Tiene un serio problema con "el orden y las reglas". ―dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos―. ¿Quieres una cazadora enojada? Desordena sus cosas. Se lo mencione a Xander hace unos días…

―¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? ―le pregunta mientras dobla pullovers y los va acomodando en el ropero.

―Bien. El departamento es cómodo, tenemos nuestra propia habitación y Xander la suya. ¡Ah, y además estamos cerca de la acción! ―agarra unas prendas y comienza a doblarlas también―. Todas las mañanas abro las ventanas y tengo una linda imagen de Londres. Eso es bueno. ―hace un silencio y la mira―. ¿Y tú como haz estado?

Buffy sigue acomodando más ropa en silencio. Willow le entrega un par y ella las toma, aún las conservaba entre sus manos cuando levanta su vista hacia su amiga y le dice:

―Adaptándome. Pero sobreviviré ¿Eso es algo no? ―se da vuelta y abriendo un cajón las coloca dentro de él.

―Bueno sobrevivir siempre estuvo dentro de mis prioridades. ―le dice Willow sonriendo―. Y supongo que adaptándote incluye a cierto vigilante.

―¡Oh!... uh… bien Will, um yo…

―Demasiado oh, uh, um para ser un sí. ―y tomando aliento― No sé. Pensé que te agradaba. Se ve bien, tú le gustas. ―la mira― ¡Ah! Y quitado de la lista de favoritos de Xander.

―¿Hay lista? ―pregunta Buffy frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene una lista sobre mi vida? ―cuelga una percha molesta.

―Se le pasara. ―dice Willow encogiéndose de hombros― Déjalo que salga y ya se enamorara de otra chica demonio o algo parecido. Tiene la opción ex porristas, también suele funcionar.

―No lo sé Will. Ojalá. ―hace un silencio y acercándose―. Yo quiero a Xander pero no como él lo desea. Y yo quisiera que las cosas volvieran a estar como eran antes. ¡Hey, amigos! Eran buenos tiempos. ―la mira―. Cada vez que lo veo siento como si me lo estuviera reprochando en silencio.

―No lo culpes Buffy está dolido. ―y mirando como ella desvía su cabeza―. ¡Ni tú tienes la culpa! No tienes porque aceptarlo para que él sea feliz. Tú tienes que desearlo también, tú… ―haciéndose énfasis con su mano―. ¡Ya sabes! Tener el poder, poder femenino. Funciona también en estos casos.

Buffy hace una media sonrisa.

―No tienes que convencerme Will. Lo nuestro no funcionaria. No soy capaz de verlo a través de otros ojos. ―toma un fuerte aliento y se sienta―. ¿Es que acaso hay algo malo conmigo?

―No, no, Buffy ¡claro que no! ―dice Willow tomando sus manos entre las suyas― ¡Hey! Vamos. ¡Aún somos jóvenes! Tenemos derecho aún poco de diversión. ―y golpeándole una mano―. Tú eres joven, linda. Encontraras alguien a quien amar y que te ame, y serán felices y… y tendrán lindos hijitos, pequeñas Buffy… ―le sonríe―. Y la tía Willow malcriara mucho y tal vez le enseñe uno que otro truco. ―hace un silencio. Buffy agacha la cabeza―. Date tiempo todo se arreglara ya lo veras.

―Eso suena a un mundo de no Buffy. ―dice con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios―. Pero no me quejo. ―levantando su rostro―. Tome mis decisiones. ―se levanta.

Willow la mira extrañada. Hay algo entre esas palabras que no puede comprender del todo bien. Como si un significado oculto encerrada en todos esos silencios y la vista por momentos pérdida que Buffy tenía. Y es cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle, que la voz de Andrew rompe con sus meditaciones.

Este se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja con galletas.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―pregunta una vez ya adentro.

―Ya estas adentro. ―le dice Buffy observándolo― ¡Vamos Andrew, pasa! ―agrega al tiempo que cierra una de las puertas del ropero.

―Willow dijo que querían galletas. Son de chocolate. ―informa Andrew que seguía sosteniendo el plato.

―Claro que quiero. ―dice Willow tomando una―. Um... um… um... están muy buenas. ―agrega sonriendo―. ¡Oh, chispas! ―y da otro mordisco.

Andrew se ve radiante de felicidad, dejando el plato sobre la mesa de luz, se mueve excitado diciendo

―También hice flan, hay brownies y…

―No, no, no… ¡está bien Andrew! Las galletas son suficientes. Gracias. ―le dice Buffy tomando una.

―Entonces me iré. Así siguen charlando de "cosas de mujeres". ―y haciendo un guiño a Willow sale del cuarto. Willow se lo queda observando con la boca abierta. Buffy sonríe al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga.

―Haré que Giles le consiga algo en el Consejo, o nos pondrá en engorde a todos. ―dice Buffy mordisqueando su galleta.

―No olvides los videos.

―¡Oh, por dios no me lo recuerdes! ―y tomando un respiro―. ¡Hablare con Giles! ¡Están buenas! ―dice mirando el pedazo de masa entre sus dedos.

Willow asiente con la cabeza mordisqueándose el labio inferior y sacudiendo sus manos.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunta clavándole la mirada.

―¿Suceder? ¿Suceder de qué? ―dice Buffy volviendo a acomodar su ropa.

―Está bien. Puedo fingir que nada sucede y seguir comiendo galletas hasta llegar a los mil kilos, o puedo hablar con una vieja amiga. No sé… ―se encoge de hombros―. y tal vez encontrar un poco de tonto y estúpido apoyo.

Buffy cierra los ojos pesadamente y cuando los vuelve abrir una sonrisa se dibujo en todo su rostro.

―¡Eres increíble Will! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ―y se acerca hacia donde está su amiga sentándose a su lado. Willow agacha su cabeza buscando su mirada.

―¿Es Ewan? ¿Paso algo? ―le pregunta después de un tiempo.

―No. Bueno en realidad creo que está molesto conmigo. ―levanta su cabeza―. Rechace su proposición. No lo tomo muy bien después de todo.

―¡Ah si! Parece un poco temperamental. ¿Estás segura? Digo, no hay cierta clase de arrepentimiento. ―le pregunta. Buffy niega con la cabeza―. ¡Aja, ya veo! ―la vuelve a observar―. ¿Y cuanto tiene que ver el regreso de Spike con todo esto?

―¿Qué? Yo…

―¡Vamos Buffy! Las cosas no cambian porque si. ¡Hey! ¡Mírame! Estoy aquí. No voy a juzgarte, ni decirte como vivir. Sólo quiero escuchar a mi amiga y charlar como solíamos hacerlo antes. ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque yo sí.

Una gruesa lágrima desciende por los ojos de Buffy y tomando un fuerte aliento mira a su amiga.

―Yo… Will bien yo… ¡Esto es tan difícil! Nosotros um…, bueno anoche charlamos y am…, le pedí que no se fuera, que no me dejara… ―hace un silencio. Los ojos de Willow se agrandan y aprieta sus manos dándole el apoyo para que siga―. Yo…, yo lo quiero. Eso es todo. ―dice con un suspiro mirándola.

―¡Wow!... ¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo quieres? ¿Estás segura? ¿No hay nada de agradecimiento por lo que hizo la última vez? O…

―No. ―la detiene Buffy―. No. ¡Dios Will! ¿Crees que no intente huir de todo esto? Que no me dije mil veces que era una mentira. Que estaba mal. Que todo era una maldita equivocación. Y lo odie, por hacerme sentir tan miserable, y me odie a mi misma por permitírselo. ―hace otro silencio―. Y tengo miedo de todos estos sentimientos que me arrastran, pero no puedo huir. ¡Ya no más! ―un sollozo corta la frase mientras agacha su cabeza. Willow se la soba dulcemente.

―Está bien Buffy. Todo está bien. Si lo amas, si es eso lo que quieres, yo soy feliz. ―ella levanta su cabeza―. Además siempre creí que había algo entre ustedes dos.

―¿Cómo? ―le pregunta secándose los ojos

―Poderes de bruja. No lo olvides. ―le dice con una sonrisa.

―No, no lo olvidare. ―y acariciando su mano―. ¡Gracias Will!

―¿Y ya pensaron que van hacer?

―¿Hacer? ¿Hacer de qué? ―le pregunta sorprendida.

―Informarlo primeramente. Y no sé, todas esos tontos planes que uno hace.

―No. Este… bien, todavía no hablamos sobre ello. Yo, yo preferiría que nadie más se enterara. ―la mira―. No es que me avergüence o quiera ocultarlo. Pero necesitamos tiempo, es muy pronto todavía. Y no estoy lista para escuchar una serie de reproches sobre mis decisiones.

―Está bien. Me parece genial. Tómense su tiempo. Pero Buffy, un día tendrás que enfrentarlos. ―hace un silencio―. Y yo estaré ahí, apoyándote. No lo olvides.

―Gracias Will. Gracias. ―le dice con una tibia sonrisa en sus labios.

Buffy apoya su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga mientras esta le soba los cabellos retirándolos de su rostro. Y así se quedan por minutos compartiendo ese momento que las mantenía más unida que antes. Willow mira hacia la cómoda, el espejo les devolvía el reflejo de ambas. Y pudo observar el rostro de Buffy que parecía más sereno, como si un gran peso se hubiese despojado de su alma. Los labios de Willow esbozaron una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 **Exterior. High Street.**

 **Noche.  
Londres. Inglaterra. **

Desde hace un tiempo que el hombre esperaba recostado contra el muro mientras fumaba despacio un cigarrillo. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observar en la distancia sombras y siluetas que sólo él era capaz de percibir. Todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días se habían precipitado de una manera casi asombrosa. Todavía no era capaz de procesar lo sucedido, pero en el fondo no le interesaba. Solo sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan completo y asustado por ello.

Tener a Buffy de vuelta con él en sus brazos solo le había hecho apreciar todo el profundo amor que por ella sentía. Sentirla por primera vez cerca suyo, sin barreras ni mentiras lo hacía sentir vivo como no lo había estado por años. Pero aún así, en medio de todo dudaba. Dudaba de que algún día ella se arrepintiera, de que sus miedos fueran más fuertes de lo que los podría unir. Y esta nube en el fondo de sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, atormentando.

Meneo la cabeza ahuyentando los fantasmas.

A lo lejos percibe unos pasos acercándose, e irguiéndose tira la colilla de su cigarrillo. Ella sonríe al verlo aproximándose hacía donde él se encontraba.

―Hola. ―le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Hola, pet. ―la saluda mientras camina hacia ella y cuando la tiene enfrente suyo Buffy se aproxima y lo besa tiernamente en sus labios.

―¿Hace mucho que me esperas? ―le pregunta luego separándose.

―Lo normal. ―dice inclinando su cabeza mientras la observa y levantando una ceja mira hacia un extremo de la calle―. ¿Quieres un poco de acción esta noche? Es un poco temprano, pero debe haber un par de demonios por allí. ―comenta señalando hacia donde se alza el cementerio. Buffy frunce sus labios.

―No. ―le contesta después―. En realidad no quiero encontrarme con nadie aún. ―y mirándolo―. ¿No hay otro lugar a donde podamos ir?

Spike se queda pensando un momento y esbozando una sonrisa dice:

―Yeap. Conozco un lugar. ―y mirándola sonriente―. Ven vamos. ―la toma de la mano y comienza a introducirse por las calles alejándose del Viejo cementerio.

Las construcciones se hacen más antiguas a medida que avanzan por la ciudad y un aire de antaño se percibía sobre el ambiente. Buffy mira el lugar frunciendo el ceño de inmediato al reconocerlo. Spike la observa en silencio burlón.

―¿Lo recuerdas? ―le pregunta deteniéndose a unos pocos metros.

―Sabes que si Spike. ―le contesta sin dejar de observar el local―. ¿Por qué?

―El lugar es bueno. ―le dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Tal vez viniste con la compañía equivocada, luv. ―La mira inclinando su cabeza. Buffy toma un fuerte respiro y hace una mueca con sus labios.

―¿Supongo que no estará esa? ―le pregunta mirándolo.

―¿Quién Sally? No creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa? ―Spike levanta una ceja divertido.

―No. ¡Claro que no! No ―dice Buffy atragantándose con las palabras―. Sally… ¿Cómo alguien puede llamarse Sally? ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese? ―pregunta Buffy con un dejo de burla en su voz. Spike esboza una sonrisa―. Sally.

―Ven entremos. ―le dice amarrándola de la mano, mientras ingresan en el local.

El lugar se hallaba poco concurrido a esa hora de la noche. Un par de parejas se dispersaban por el fondo, mientras en la barra un grupo de hombres charlaba entre ellos. En otro sector del local algunas personas jugaban en las mesas de pool. Spike mira a Buffy y le señala la barra, encaminándose hacia ella. Cuando llegan se sientan pidiendo un par de bebidas para ellos. El grupo de hombres los miraba curioso. Spike les dedica una mirada poco amigable desde su lugar, cortando cualquier avance.

―¿Y qué tal el pequeño grupo de demonios? ―le pregunta Spike bebiendo un sorbo de su whisky.

―¿Quién las cazadoras? ―lo interroga Buffy. Spike asiente con su cabeza―. No mucha interacción últimamente. Como líder apesto. ―dice con un soplido―. Ahora son puras reglas, y aburrido entrenamientos. No siguen sus instintos solo están allí esperando que algo más fuerte que ellas las mate.

―Y tú quieres volver a lo básico. ―la mira a la cara―. Una sola bloody pelea a la vez, el y tú. Golpe a golpe y tus instintos gritándote todo lo que tienes que hacer.

―Esa es la idea. ―dice Buffy mientras se acomoda parte de su pelo detrás de su oreja―. Funcionaba para mí. Te mantiene conectada con lo que eres, a tu esencia…

―Al maldito poder. ―termina Spike.

―Yeap. ―y haciendo un silencio toma un sorbo de su bebida―. Se suponía que las cosas iban a cambiar. ―lo mira―. Que, que al haber otras chicas que hicieran mi trabajo no me sentiría tan sola. No sé. ―se encoge de hombros―. Que todo sería más fácil.

―Todos peleamos nuestras malditas guerras solo Buffy. ―le dice Spike clavándole sus profundos ojos azules en ella―. Pero el chiste no está en ello… ―saca el paquete de cigarrillo del interior de su gabardina―, sino que hacemos con el tiempo que tenemos, que hacemos con él, con quien lo vivimos, con quién lo peleamos. ―y encendiéndolo―. Y puedes haber vivido millones de año y jamás haber sentido que un solo maldito instante fuera verdadero. Que lo hiciera real. ―Spike se detiene y exhala una bocanada de humo―. Ese es el secreto. ―la vuelve a mirar―. Nunca dejarás de ser lo que eres, no quieras luchar contra ello. Esta en ti, en cada gota de tu sangre llamándote. ―frunce sus labios―. Es lo que eres, lo que somos. Debemos aprender a convivir con ello. Es nuestra sangrienta lucha.

Buffy sonríe bajando su rostro.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Spike levantando una ceja.

―Nunca dejas de hacerlo ¿verdad Spike? ―ella lo observa y ante la mirada extrañada del vampiro―. De saber como me siento, de decirme las cosas que no quiero oír…, de comprenderme en realidad. ―su mano se posa sobre la mano de Spike

―Que quieres que te diga amor. Nunca supe mantenerme callado. ―le dice mientras le acaricia el pelo―. Si no mira toda la sangrienta poesía, y las malditas peleas.

―Me llegaron las noticias. ―le dice Buffy acercándose y acariciando su rostro―. ¿Aún quieres matarme el sábado? ―le pregunta burlona. Spike levanta una ceja extrañado y al comprender luego, sonríe con una mueca provocativa en sus labios.

―Tengo mejores planes, pet. ―le dice trayéndola hacia él―. No necesito esperar hasta San Vigeous. ―agrega sonriente.

―No lo hagamos entonces. ―dice Buffy pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente. Se quedan así por una incontable cantidad de minutos.

―Willow sabe. ―le dice Buffy después de un tiempo, mientras se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de Spike. Este inclina su cabeza para observarla.

―La roja. ¿Y cuál fue su sangriento veredicto?

―Lo tomo bien. ―le dice Buffy mirándolo―. Está contenta.

―Es algo. ―susurra Spike besándole la frente.

―Yeap.

Las horas transcurrían, y la noche se iba apoderando del lugar deslizándose con su cálido aliento por las calles de Londres. Unos pasos cortaron con la tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente. Buffy y Spike caminaban mirando en torno suyo, nada parecía perturbar el sueño de sus habitantes.

―La noche está tranquila. ―dice Spike observando hacia delante.

―Sí, así parece. ―y dándose vuelta para mirarlo―. ¿Los vampiros se toman vacaciones?

―Todos tienen su sangriento estilo, luv. ―dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero este lugar debe estar cobrando mala fama, demasiadas cazadoras juntas. No figurará en ninguna guía turística demoníaca te lo aseguro.

―Adiós diversión. ―dice Buffy frunciendo sus labios, y cuando llegan a una esquina iluminada se detienen mirando una vivienda que se alza a dos cuadras de allí. Se quedan en silencio por un tiempo.

―Será mejor que me vaya. ―dice Buffy mirando a Spike.

―Sí. ―y bajando su cabeza―. Te veré mañana. ―la levanta y se la queda observando―. Ahora ve. ―le dice y mirando hacia las sombras―. Yo daré una vuelta todavía, aún es temprano para mí. Ya sabes, vampiro.

Buffy toma un profundo suspiro, mira hacia el departamento vuelve a mirar a Spike.

―Sabes, no es tan tarde. ―y acercándosele―. Aún me puedo quedar un rato más.

Spike sonríe, y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Buffy la trae junto a él. Se quedan callados observándose a los ojos por un momento. Él le quita mechones de su cabello que cubrían su rostro, mientras sus labios se apoderan de la boca de Buffy. Y siente que no existe más mundo para él que ese cuerpo cálido que lo abraza y lo envuelve, dotándolo de una existencia que creía pérdida.

A lo lejos un par de ojos los observan.

* * *

 **Interior. Oficina de Giles. Tarde.  
Londres. Inglaterra. **

Giles se quita los anteojos restregándose los ojos con fuerza. Se queda mirando por un momento su despacho, mientras con una mano los limpia concienzudamente observando a través de ellos. Se los vuelve a colocar. El reloj casi marcaba las siete de la tarde. Mira el libro que estaba estudiando mientras agarra la taza de té y bebiendo un sorbo, la deja retomando su lectura. En ese momento, un hombre asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

―¿Estas ocupado? ―le pregunta observándolo.

―No, no. Entra Richard, pasa toma asiento. ―le dice indicándole una silla enfrente de él. El otro hombre entra mirándolo dudoso―. ¿Té? ―le pregunta Giles.

No, gracias. ―le dice sentándose―. ¿Mucho trabajo? ―le pregunta mirando los libros esparcidos por el escritorio.

―Lo habitual. Más un poco de papeleo extra. ―dice moviendo un par de carpetas―. Todavía no entiendo esta manía de anotarlo todo.

―Necesitamos recuperar los viejos archivos perdidos. Toda la información que podamos recopilar es sumamente relevante.

―Son cientos de años de historia, Richard. No lo vamos a recopilar en unos días ―dice moviendo su cabeza―. Pero comprendo a lo que te refieres. Aunque no creo que ese sea el motivo de tu presencia aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

―No. En realidad, este… ―lo mira―. Giles todos debemos asumir nuestras responsabilidades. Tenemos reglas que cumplir ―hace un silencio sobándose nerviosamente las manos―. Yo pienso…

―Al grano, Richard. ―le dice Giles mirándolo con el ceño fruncido―. No es momento de paños fríos. ¿Qué sucede?

―Es Ewan.

―¿Qué pasa con Ewan? ―pregunta Giles mirándolo sin comprender a donde iba con todo esto.

―Bueno, yo no sé que hay en realidad entre él y tu cazadora…

―¿Buffy? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Habla ya! ―dice Giles exasperado quitándose los lentes.

El hombre traga saliva ruidosamente desde su asiento y pasándose una mano por la frente, lo mira y comienza a hablar.

―Estee, si. Como te decía. Yo no, este bueno todos creemos, pensamos…, bueno que a Ewan le interesa Buffy. Esto claro que no debe ser una novedad para ti. ―lo mira, Giles asiente con la cabeza―. Al principio no sabíamos que sucedió entre ellos, pero él comenzó a portarse un poco distante. Y ha estado… ¿cómo decirlo?... ―se queda pensando las palabras―. Un poco intolerante con las chicas en estos últimos días. ―lo vuelve a mirar. El ceño de Giles se había fruncido de repente―. Creo que lo mejor será que hables con él. Él a ti te escuchara. Nuestra misión en el Consejo es de suma trascendencia, y no podemos dejar que problemas personales interfieran con ella. Tenemos obligaciones y deberes altos que responder. Y nadie debe ser más consciente que nosotros de todos ellos…

Giles lo detiene con un gesto de su mano.

―Sí, si comprendo. Ahórrame el discurso, Richard. ¡Hablaré con él! ―y poniéndose los anteojos―. Pero, aún creo que es un error. Las cosas entre Ewan y Buffy la tienen que arreglar entre ellos. No estoy muy al tanto en qué etapa de su relación están, pero nadie más que yo quisiera verlos juntos.

―¿Juntos? ¿Relación? ―el hombre lo mira entre sorprendido y preocupado.

―Sí. ¿Por qué? ―le pregunta reclinándose contra su asiento.

―Este…, bueno yo pensé que sabias. Como ella, bueno… ¿no vive en tu casa?

―¿Buffy? Si. ―y moviendo la cabeza―. ¿Saber qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? ―Giles le clava los ojos, haciendo que el nerviosismo del otro hombre sea más notorio.

―Quizás sea mejor que se lo preguntes

―No, no. Tú comenzaste con esto. ¡Ahora habla! ―le dice Giles seco.

―Si claro. ―Richard baja la cabeza y mirándolo luego―. Ayer salimos a patrullar como de costumbre con Ewan y las chicas. Y, y cuando estábamos volviendo nos encontramos con Buffy. Bueno este…, en realidad ella no nos vio desde donde se encontraba, pero nosotros sí. La cuestión es que no fue un momento muy agradable para Ewan. Las chicas sabían de su interés por tú cazadora y claro… ―vuelve hacer un silencio más largo―, nosotros no pensábamos que ella ya tenía novio, como nunca dijo nada…

―¿Novio? ―lo interrumpe Giles―. ¿Cuál novio? ―su voz se vuelve dura.

―¿Qué no lo sabías? ―le pregunta alarmado―. Yo pensé, que bueno…, ella te había comentado, como eres su vigilante.

―Ex vigilante. ―le aclara de inmediato― Y no. Buffy no es muy buena comentando cosas sobre su vida. ―y tomando un fuerte respiro hace la pregunta―. ¿Cómo era?

―No lo pude ver muy bien. Te imaginaras que no nos quedamos mucho tiempo. Pero a ver, déjame recordar… ―hace un silencio―, como de mi estatura, joven, rubio, casi platinado y… ¡ah, si! y llevaba una gabardina negra. ―el hombre lo mira, el rostro de Giles se había vuelto blanco de repente―. ¿Lo conoces acaso? ¿Giles? ―le pregunta al ver que este no contestaba.

―Sí lamentablemente. ―dice apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo acodado en el escritorio―. ¡Oh por Dios! ―y mirándolo al recordar algo―. ¿Y cómo saben que eran novios?

―Bueno Giles, nosotros los vimos. Bueno ellos…, ellos se estaban besando. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Ewan. Yo temí por… pero sólo se dio la vuelta y se marcho. No nos quedamos para ver nada más. Como comprenderás es fundamental que hables con él, que le recuerdes sus deberes y obligaciones. Si la chica esta con otro…

―¡Por favor Richard! No vuelvas a mencionarlo. ―dice Giles apretándose los ojos―. Yo, yo hablare con él no te preocupes. ―agrega con un tono cansado en su voz.

―Sabía que podría contar contigo Giles. ―le dice el hombre sonriendo mientras se levanta y observándolo―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, sí. Lo estaré apenas hable con Buffy. ―y mirando al hombre―. Yo me encargo de todo.

El otro sale de la habitación dejando a Giles sumido en las sombras.

* * *

 **Interior. Departamento Giles. Noche  
Londres Inglaterra **

El hombre cierra la puerta y avanza con un paso cansado desde el corredor hacia la sala. Deja sus llaves sobre un mueble y con un amplio suspiro mira a su alrededor. El televisor se hallaba prendido con el video en stop, un gran pote de pop corn en la mesita y otro sobre el sillón. Unas cuantas cintas de videos se esparcían por sobre la alfombra. De la cocina provenía el murmullo de voces que se aproximaban cada vez más. Andrew aparece primero trayendo entre sus manos dos vasos con gaseosa, más atrás Dawn lo seguía sonriente con un plato con sándwiches. Al ver a Giles parado en medio de la habitación lo saludan sonriente.

―Hola Giles. No te escuchamos llegar. ―le dice Dawn mientras deja el plato sobre la mesa―. Estamos en medio de una maratón del La Guerra de las Galaxias. ―agrega mordiendo un sándwich―. ¿Quieres uno? ―le ofrece extendiendo la bandeja.

―No gracias. ―y sobándose la frente―. ¿Han visto a Buffy?

―Si está en su habitación. ―le dice Andrew agarrando el control remoto―. No quiso bajar. Dijo que tenía que salir a patrullar o algo así. ―agrega encogiéndose de hombros, encendiendo la video se da vuelta y lo mira―. Debe haber muchos demonios esta época del año, porque siempre llega tarde. ―dice mientras se sienta en el sillón.

―Y eso que están las otras cazadoras. ―comenta Dawn sin apartar la vista del televisor y codeando a Andrew―. ¡Mira ya empezó! Adoro esta parte.

―Tattoine y sus soles gemelos, y nuestros héroes adentrándose a la guarida del maléfico Jabba. ―dice con una voz de suspenso Andrew mientras bebe un sorbo de gaseosa―. ¡Es cool!

Ambos se concentran en la película ignorando por completo a Giles. Este mira hacia la parte superior de la vivienda, y apretándose los ojos inclina la cabeza. Vuelve a observar la escalera y comienza a caminar hacia ella. Una vez arriba se dirige al cuarto de Buffy, y tocando la puerta escucha la voz proveniente desde su interior.

―Pase. ―le dice Buffy sentada en el tocador peinándose. El hombre entra. Y mirándolo por el espejo―. ¡Ah, Giles eres tú!

―¿Podríamos hablar Buffy? ―le pregunta recostándose contra la cómoda―. ¡Es importante!

―Sí, aquí estoy soy toda oídos. ―comenta mientras se coloca un par de aros y observando el semblante serio del vigilante―. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

―Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Creí que después de todo lo que sucedió, de lo que hablamos de las equivocaciones, no volveríamos de vuelta al pasado Buffy. ―le dice agachando la cabeza.

Buffy se da vuelta en su asiento.

―¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿De qué pasado?

―De Spike. ―le dice clavándole la mirada en la cara de la chica. Los ojos de Buffy se agrandan mientras su rostro se pone serio de repente.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ―le pregunta apretándose la mano.

―Los vieron Buffy. ―Giles hace un silencio, la mirada de ella se oscurece―. La otra noche cuando volvían de patrullar. Los vieron a ustedes dos, besándose. ―la vuelve a observar.

Buffy desvía la mirada.

―¡Ah, era eso!

―¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

―¿Qué quieres que te diga que ya no sepas? ¿Qué no supieras desde antes?

―No niego que en el fondo la noticia no me sorprende. Pero pensé que por lo menos tendrías un poco más de juicio esta vez. ―dice Giles quitándose los anteojos―. ¡Que sabrías entender la diferencia!

―¿Cuál diferencia? ―pregunta Buffy cruzándose los brazos―. ¿De qué demonios estamos hablando?

―Ya pasamos por esto Buffy. Ángel se fue porque supo ver lo nocivo que era esa relación para ti. Obviamente no pretendo el mismo raciocino de Spike, pero sí de ti. ―le dice clavándole la mirada―. Después de todo lo que hubo entre ustedes…

―No tienes ni idea de lo que hubo entre nosotros. ―dice Buffy levantándose molesta―. De lo difícil y duro que fue todo cuando volví, de la necesidad de conectarme, de sentir, yo… ―cierra los ojos y haciendo un profundo silencio―. No puedes imaginarlo, ninguno de ustedes entenderían.

―¡Inténtalo! ―exclama Giles elevando la vista al cielo―. Quiero entenderte, comprenderte. Poder ayudarte.

―¿Ayudarme, ayudarme a qué? ¿Por qué lo haces sonar todo como si yo estuviera mal? ¿Cómo si todo lo mío fuera equivocado?

Giles se soba la frente, apretándose el ceño con fuerza y observándola.

―No quise decir eso Buffy. ―tomando aliento―. Pero ¿por qué Spike? ¿Por qué él? ¿Pensé que deseabas una vida normal?

Buffy hace una meca como de una semi sonrisa, y suspirando.

―Yo también lo creía. Pero lo amo Giles, eso es todo.

―¿Eso es todo? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? ¡Por el amor de Dios Buffy! ¡Quieres escucharte por un momento!

―Me escucho, me escucho. ¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? Que coloque altoparlantes y encienda luces fluorescentes. Lo siento Giles pero no es mi estilo.

―No. Obviamente no. Tú estilo es ser poco razonable. ―le dice sobándose la frente.

―¿Razonable? De que me ha servido ser razonable Giles. Te lo diré…, ¡de nada! Y sabes por qué, porque siempre hay alguien diciéndome lo poco razonable que Buffy es. ―desvía la mirada y caminando enojada hacia la ventana―. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue, que es…

―Porque nos mientes Buffy. Nos ocultas todo como si fuéramos tus enemigos. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. ―acercándosele―. Si ahora te parezco cruel o duro es porque quiero protegerte. No quiero que sufras.

―¡Entonces no me hagas esto! Si de verdad te importo Giles. ¡Entiéndeme! ―le dice Buffy mordiéndose el labio inferior y tomando un amplio respiro―. Crees que esto es fácil para mí. Ojalá lo fuera, ojalá. ¡Pero no lo es!

―Si dudas Buffy, si toda esta locura. ―dice moviendo su mano como si quisiera abarcar el aire―. Es un gran error, aún hay tiempo. Ewan te quiere. Puedes tener la vida que siempre soñaste con él.

―No Giles. No. ―niega enfáticamente con su cabeza―. No me engañaré esta vez. Ya sufrí suficiente por ello. No más. Esta vez es diferente.

―Si te espera un magnífico futuro con Spike. ¡Por Dios Buffy! ¿Qué futuro sería ese? ―le dice clavándole la mirada―. ¡Piensa por el amor de Dios! ¡Piensa!

―Mi futuro Giles. ¡Mío! ―le contesta Buffy moviéndose molesta por la habitación―. Y pensar es lo único que hice en todo este tiempo. ―se detiene lo mira―. Lo necesito, lo quiero a mi lado. No sé si es lo correcto, lo razonable, pero es lo que siento. ―y tomando un fuerte respiro―. Lo amo y eso es todo lo que importa.

Giles cierra los ojos pesadamente y cuando los vuelve a abrir su voz suena como proveniente de un pozo, pesada y distante.

―Es un error Buffy y lo sabes, y cuando te des cuenta…

―No. ―lo corta seca y avanzando hacia la puerta―. No lo digas.

―Te arrepentirás. ―le dice Giles a sus espaldas―. Y ya será demasiado tarde.

Buffy se detiene en seco y sin volverse le dice.

―Te equivocas. ―y sale de la habitación.

Giles la observa marchar en silencio, una gruesa arruga surca su frente mientras se deja caer en un extremo de la cama. Un momento más tarde siente la puerta de calle cerrarse y unos pasos perderse por los adoquinados de Londres. El hombre se saca los anteojos se los queda limpiando por incontables segundos, tratando de encontrar una salida a toda esa locura que se ha desatado sobre ellos. Los levanta, mira a través del vidrio el cuarto de Buffy, y sabe que la está perdiendo. La arruga de su frente se profundiza, se los coloca y el mundo se sigue viendo tan borroso como antes.

Buffy lleva tiempo caminando por las calles con la vista perdida en la distancia. Una gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, las cuales limpia de inmediato impidiéndoles desatar su furia. Sus pasos resuenan por la vereda, con un eco distante y sombrío. Y son las luces que la rodean, las casas, los jardines, los muros los que ahora se le antojan más duros y fríos que antes. Llega a una esquina y se detiene, observa las edificaciones de esa zona, y tomando un profundo respiro se dirige hacia una de ellas que se alza por sobre las demás. La luz del hall se proyecta sobre la vereda, cortando de a tramos las sombras. Levanta su vista en la parte superior de la entrada se puede leer claramente Hotel Harrow, y con paso firme traspasa el lumbral.

Adentro el conserje levanta la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, al sentir la campañilla de la puerta repiquetear por el lugar. Buffy se le acerca y mirando hacia la escalera le pregunta.

―Hola. Yo, este, estoy buscando a alguien. Acento Inglés…, ―se detiene al observar la expresión del conserje―. ¡Oh claro! Este, em… él es pálido, rubio platinado estilo punk, lleva una…

―Sí, si ya sé. ―la corta el hombre―. El sujeto del 15 C.

―15 C ―repite Buffy―. Él, um ¿aún está arriba?

―Sí. ¿Quiere que lo vaya a buscar? ―le pregunta con una sonrisa.

―No, no. ―lo detiene―. Yo subiré. Gracias.

―Señorita. ―la llama la voz del hombre. Buffy se da vuelta―. Tercer piso a la izquierda, cuarta habitación.

―Gracias. ―vuelve a repetir ella.

Buffy sube por el ascensor. Cuando se abre, el pasillo iluminado se extiende ante sus ojos. Lo mira, aprieta sus labios y comienza a avanzar por él.

En el interior de su habitación Spike se encontraba recostado en la cama, con un brazo apoyado tras de su nuca, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Tenía la vista clavada en un punto distante del techo, cuando unos golpes en la puerta rompen sus pensamientos. Se para apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesita de luz, y se aproxima a abrirla. Y antes de hacerlo, puede sentir su esencia golpeando sus instintos. Buffy dice para sí, y abre la puerta. Y ella está allí observándolo con una expresión triste en sus ojos.

―¿Puedo pasar?

―Sí, si claro. ―le dice haciéndose a un lado y cerrando la puerta―. ¿Buffy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucede, pet? ―le pregunta con un tono preocupado en su voz.

―Spike, yo… ―Buffy se da vuelta y arrojándose a sus brazos―. ¿Podrías abrazarme por favor? Abrázame.

Spike la rodea con sus brazos, abrazándola tiernamente mientras una arruga de preocupación se adueña de su rostro.

―Nunca dejes de hacerlo. ―le susurra la voz de Buffy y levantando su rostro sus labios rozan los suyos, se detiene lo mira―. No me dejes. ―le dice después de un tiempo.

―Nunca lo haré. ―le contesta Spike y elevando su cara hacia él.

―Te necesito. ―murmura Buffy y su voz se pierde entre los labios de Spike―. Nunca me dejes. ―le ruega mientras con su brazo lo atrae más hacia ella. Fundiéndose contra su cuerpo en una pasión que ahogaba todos sus miedos. Sintiéndose perder entre esos brazos…

 _Continuará…_


	12. DUODÉCIMA PARTE

**DUODÉCIMA PARTE**

 **Interior. Habitación Spike. Noche  
Londres Inglaterra**

―Nunca me dejes. ―volvió a repetir la voz de Buffy tomando aliento.

―No lo haré, pet. ―le susurro Spike dulcemente.

Spike la abrazó y poso sus labios en los de ella, atrayéndola hacia ese calor que los envolvía a ambos. Y el beso no tardó en convertirse en un deseo más profundo y sensual, invadiéndolos por completo.  
Y cada caricia, cada beso los hundía en esa tormenta de sensaciones de las cuales no querían despertar. Se separaron solo por un instante, mirándose. Y Buffy se perdió en el azul profundo de su mirada, que la traspasaba como cristales de hielo. Y deseo perderse de nuevo entre sus brazos, en esas caricias que la mantenían viva. Completa. Ella se acerca aún más hacia Spike. Ya no había dudas, ni miedos. Solo ellos dos en ese cuarto, deseándose, amándose.

Spike acarició las suaves curvas de su cuerpo deslizando su mano por toda su piel, besándola una vez más. Y cada nueva caricia era, como un mar de sensaciones que los arrastraba, inundándolos con su fuerza y su calma. Abatiéndose contra el risco de sus temores. Eran besos de fuego, eran besos de hielo entremezclándose en una danza sensual y eterna como los sueños.

Y Spike continúo hasta arriba, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo con susurros suaves y caricias de fuego. Y Buffy se olvidó de todo, de todo lo que no fuera el placer que le provocaba. Y suspiro contenta por ello. Buffy tomó su rostro entre sus manos y atrayéndolo hacia ella, lo beso en la boca con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Lo miró, perdiéndose de nuevo en su mirada.

Y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, se abrazó con fuerza, como si se negara a perder el contacto con cada parte de su cuerpo. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus músculos contra los suyos, la pasión que crecía como un volcán dentro de ella. Y Spike se inclinó y la besó, derrumbando como si fuera un castillo de naipes todos sus miedos.  
Fue un beso largo y excitante, que hablaba del profundo deseo que los abrazaba. Buffy le acarició la espalda, y luego el cuello, jugueteando con el sedoso pelo de su nuca, mientras cerraba sus ojos. La respuesta de Spike no se hizo esperar, se estrechó contra ella con una pasión arrasadora, llena de sensaciones que le era imposible dominar. Deslizándose su boca sobre el cuerpo de Buffy, que se arqueaba para él. Perdiéndose en ese mundo de sensaciones que los invadían por completo. Derrumbando los miedos que los habían mantenido tanto tiempo apartados.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo, piel a piel. Los musculos de Buffy se tensan con cada nuevo empuje, sus miradas se pierden en las del otro, mientras sus piernas abrazan los muslos de Spike, atrayéndolo más profundamente dentro de ella. Y ya no importaba el mundo, sólo eran ellos, fundiéndose, deseándose, amándose. Mientras afuera la luna los bañaba con su beso.

Hace tiempo que había amanecido. Spike lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser. Buffy aún seguía dormida entre sus brazos mientras él, le movía despacio los pelos que cubrían por parte su cara. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de repente, y se lo quedó observando por una incalculable cantidad de segundos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Ella cerró los ojos y se volvió apoyar contra su pecho. Spike deposito un beso sobre su frente y levantándole la barbilla, hizo que lo mirada de nuevo a los ojos.

―Tenemos que hablar Buffy. ―le dijo sin dejar de observarla.

―Lo sé. ―se muerde el labio―. Bueno yo…, nosotros anoche…

―No. No sobre lo que paso anoche, pet. ―la detiene Spike―. Si no antes de que llegaras a mi habitación. ¿Qué paso Buffy?

Ella vuelve a bajar su rostro y tomando un amplio respiro.

―Giles y yo discutimos. ―le dice a continuación.

―¿Sobre mi? ―le pregunta Spike haciendo una mueca.

―Sí y sobre mis decisiones. ―Buffy hace un silencio―. No sé qué le pasa últimamente pero… ―y moviendo la cabeza―. No sé. A veces siento como si me estuviera ocultando algo.

―Bueno no sería la primera vez. ―le comenta Spike apretando sus labios ―. ¿Qué fue esta vez?

―Nos vieron. ―le dice Buffy observándolo. Spike levanta una ceja inquisitivo―. En realidad no me dijo quién, pero supongo que alguien del Consejo.

―Y le fue con el sangriento chisme. ―dice Spike frunciendo sus labios en una semi sonrisa―. Que quieres que te diga, pet. Pero ese Consejo parece un maldito Club de viejas solteronas.

Buffy esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

―No estaba muy feliz.

―Me lo imagino. ―y mirándola―. Nunca espere del bibliotecario una bloody fiesta de bienvenida.

―Me hablo de ser poco razonable. ―dice Buffy haciendo una mueca de disgusto―. De no pensar. De no estar viendo la maldita imagen completa. De que tarde o temprano me arrepentiré.

Se hace un silencio. Los ojos de Spike se oscurecen.

―¿Lo harás? ―le pregunta después de un tiempo como si meditara las palabras

―Jamás dije que lo haría. ―le dice Buffy mirándolo a los ojos.

―No va a ser fácil Buffy. ―le dice Spike al tiempo que cierra sus ojos frunciendo sus labios y mirándola luego―. No nos engañemos. ―su voz se vuelve más profunda―. No hay casa con cercas blancas. Ni malditos domingos arreglando el tejado.

―No me dices nada que no sepa Spike. ¿Crees que no lo pensé? Todos me lo recuerdan… todo el tiempo. ―le dice Buffy agacha la cabeza y haciendo un silencio―. Giles, Xander…, hasta Ángel no se cansaba de repetirlo. ―levanta la cabeza y lo vuelve a mirar―. Spike ¿No me hagas lo mismo?

―Yo no soy un maldito cobarde como Ángel. ―le dice de inmediato sin dejar de observarla―. No pretendo huir con cara de mártir a esconderme en otra bloody ciudad. Yo…, yo sólo quiero que estés segura Buffy.

―Ya te dije que sí.

―Sí pero quiero que lo creas. ―aparta su vista por un instante y como si tomara un fuerte aliento, la vuelve a mirar―. Que lo sientas y lo desees como yo necesito la sangre para vivir. Que esta vez sea real, luv.

―Lo es William. Te amo. ―le dice Buffy atrayendo su rostro hacia ella. Spike la mira sorprendido. Mientras una luz se dibuja en el interior de sus pupilas.

―Buffy…

―Shhhhhhh. ―lo interrumpe ella, mientras sus labios rozan los suyos.

Ambos se quedan mirando por un momento. Antes de perderse en esa pasión que volvía a renacer entre ellos, consumiéndolos.

* * *

 **Interior. Sala Departamento de Giles. Mediodía.  
Londres Inglaterra.**

Se oye un ruido de llaves en la cerradura, luego dos hombres entran traspasando el lumbral. Una vez adentro se dirigen hacia la sala, dejando en la mesita unos gruesos volúmenes de libros. El más joven de ellos se queda mirando el lugar. Giles lo observa de reojo mientras acomoda la pila de libros.

―¿Té? ―le pregunta al rato, al observar la expresión distante de Ewan.

―¿Qué? No, no gracias Giles. ¡Estoy bien! ―le contesta clavándole sus profundos ojos negros en los del hombre―. ¿Y… Buffy?

―Este, ummm… no sé. ―y mirando hacia la escalera―. Se supone que debe de estar por aquí. ―agrega desviando su mirada.

―Si por supuesto. Como no fue hoy al Consejo. ―hace un silencio―. Supuse que tal vez podría estar enferma. ―agacha la cabeza―. Ella te comento algo.

―En realidad yo…, este…, Ewan será mejor que te sientes. ―dice Giles al tiempo que se acomoda los anteojos―. Quisiera hablar contigo. ―mirándolo al ver la expresión que ponía el joven―. Es importante.

―¿Es sobre Buffy? ―le pregunta cruzándose de brazos

―En parte si, y… este, bueno también es sobre ti. ―le dice nervioso. Ewan frunce el ceño observándolo―. Como te decía, yo… ―y es el ruido de unos pasos bajando corriendo las escaleras el que los interrumpe.

Andrew se detiene en seco.

―Yo lo siento. ―dice al ver a los dos hombres―. Pensé que no había nadie.

―Está bien. ―le contesta Giles sobándose la cabeza y mirándolo―. ¿Has visto a Buffy?

―No. ¿Por qué? ―se los queda observando―. ¿No está en el Consejo?

―No. Hoy no fue. ―contesta Giles evitando mirar a Ewan―. Yo, pensé que, bueno, ummm…, ella se había quedado acá…, claro como ayer…

―En realidad. ―lo detiene Andrew achicando la mirada―. No recuerdo haberla escuchado regresar anoche. ―comenta al tiempo que se frota la barbilla.

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunta alarmado Giles.

―Bueno yo…, no es que este husmeando las cosas de Buffy. Pero hoy cuando pase por su cuarto, la… la puerta estaba entreabierta y la cama estaba completamente arreglada.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Eso no comprueba nada. ―le dice Giles mirándolo serio―. Pudo haber salido antes y,…

―No era demasiado temprano. ―comenta Andrew mientras se mueve con los ojos entrecerrados como si analizara cada hecho―. Aún no había amanecido.

―¿Y qué hacías tú despierto a esa hora?

―Bueno yo tenía sed. Y bajé a la cocina por un vaso con agua…, cuando bueno ya les dije. ―y mirando a Giles asustado―. No le digan a Buffy nada, o querrá clavarme una de esas estacas.

―Está bien, está bien. ―lo corta impaciente Giles.

―¿Dónde crees que puede estar? ―le pregunta Ewan con un tono seco en su voz.

―No tengo la menor idea. ―le contesta Giles refregándose los ojos.

―Uhmm, ¡Qué gracioso! ―exclama Ewan mordiéndose el extremo del labio―. Yo creo que sí.

Giles eleva su vista mirándolo preocupado. Y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, el ruido de unos pasos acercándose hacia ellos, hacen que giren por completo. La figura de Buffy se recortada bajo la puerta. Ella los observa por unos segundos en silencio, encaminándose luego hacia la cocina, es cuando la voz de Giles la detiene.

―Veo que estás bien Buffy. ―le dice sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a Ewan. Cuyo rostro se ha vuelto de piedra.

―Si estoy bien. ―le contesta en tono seco sin mirarlo―. Gracias por preguntar. ―y dándose vuelta―. No se ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre. Aún no perdí la costumbre de almorzar Giles. ―los mira―. Ustedes pueden continuar hablando, de lo que estuvieran hablando. ―y sin decir una palabra más se aleja hasta perderse en el interior de la cocina.

―¡Ok! Eso sonó poco amistoso. ―dice Andrew mientras se retorcía un dedo, y como si recordará algo de repente―. ¡Hey! ¡Comida! ―y sale corriendo hacia donde fue Buffy.

―¿De esto querías hablarme? ―le pregunta Ewan una vez que se encuentran a solas.

―Es uno de los motivos. ―le responde Giles sentándose con un fuerte suspiro en el sillón y observándolo―. Yo… ¡Por favor Ewan siéntate! ―le dice indicándole una silla. Ewan frunce sus labios y se sienta en frente de él.

―Habla Giles, soy todo oídos. ―le dice a continuación serio.

―Bien, yo… Richard me habló de lo que paso la otra noche, y él está preocupado. ―Ewan se mueve molesto en el asiento―. No sólo él, yo también lo estoy. Sé que no debe haber sido nada fácil para ti, pero…

―No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí. O como me siento ahora Giles.

―Ewan yo…

―Lo imbécil, lo idiota, lo estúpido que fui. ¿Crees que me agrado verlos? ―se levanta―. ¡Qué me gusta ver las caras que los demás ponen cuando me miran! ¡Los malditos silencios! ―tomando aliento―. Pero no te preocupes se cual es mi lugar, cuales son mis responsabilidades. ―camina hacia una esquina del cuarto―. Se lo que debo hacer. ―agrega mientras se da vuelta.

―Eso es bueno. ―le dice Giles sin dejar de observarlo―. No debemos perder las prioridades. ―y acomodándose los anteojos―. Ewan, no pienses que no te comprendo, que no entiendo tu rabia…

―Frustración…, ira. ―agrega con un tono profundo de voz.

―Sí, sí…, todo eso. ―dice Giles asintiendo con su cabeza―. ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto es una locura! Se lo dije a Buffy anoche y por más que ella no quiera oírme, no cambiará para nada este gran error.

―¿Por eso discutieron?

―Sí.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora Giles? ―le pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos.

―Encontrar una salida. ―levanta la cabeza hacia el joven―. Para eso te necesito. Sé que nadie más que tú entiende la gravedad de este asunto.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga Giles? Dudo que Buffy quiera escucharme.

―No se trata de lo que Buffy quiera o no. Sino de lo que es correcto. ―se saca los anteojos―. Ella tendrá que entender. No hay futuro con Spike.

―Igual insisto. ―dice Ewan bajando la cabeza―. Es obvio que ella no quiere nada conmigo. ¿Por qué me haría caso?

―Puede que ahora Buffy no esté siendo para nada razonable, pero dale tiempo Ewan. Ten paciencia. ―le pide Giles clavándole la mirada―. Ella terminará comprendiendo y necesitará tu apoyo. Y cuando llegue el momento tú deberás estar a su lado.

―No estoy entendiendo nada. ―le dice Ewan, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

―Por ahora no puedo decirte más. ―Giles se restriega los ojos―. Solo que llegado el momento ambos te necesitaremos. ―se calla y gira su cabeza hacia la cocina, después vuelve a observar al joven―. Confía en mí.

Ambos se quedan callados mirándose por unos segundos. Después cada uno se pierde en sus propios pensamientos y temores.

* * *

 **Interior. Habitación Buffy. Tarde  
Londres Inglaterra**

Se escuchaba claramente el ruido del agua corriendo provenir del baño, unos segundos antes de que esta cese por completo. No habrían pasado unos cuantos minutos más cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. De su interior sale Buffy envuelta en un toallón, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Dawn la observa sentada en un extremo de la cama. Buffy se queda sorprendida de ver a su hermana en la habitación.

―Te estaba esperando. ―le dice Dawn sin dejar de mover uno de sus pies que mantenía cruzado encima del otro.

―¿Qué paso? ―le pregunta Buffy mientras se dirige al tocador―. Pensé que no querías hablarme.

―Eso depende. ―le contesta mirándola seria.

―Bueno, creo que tomaré eso como un adelanto. ―y dejando la toalla―. Te escucho.

―Bien, claro… ―aprieta los labios―. En realidad no se por donde comenzar.

―Intenta por el principio. ―le sugiere Buffy mientras conecta el secador de pelo―. Generalmente es así como funciona.

―Te odio. ―le dice de repente. Buffy baja el secador.

―Eso ya lo sabía.

―No, no. No ahora. ―se defiende Dawn mientras con su mano hace un gesto como si rebobinara―. Al principio, en eso quedamos recuerdas… ―la mira―. Comenzar por el principio.

Buffy asiente con una media sonrisa.

―Bueno en que iba. ―hace un pequeño silencio―. Si…, en te odio. No es que ahora tengas todos mis votos para hermana del mes, pero es diferente. ―la vuelve a mirar.

―¿Y qué es lo diferente? ―le pregunta Buffy volviendo a encender el aparato.

―Digamos que recibí un mensaje. ―y elevando sus ojos al cielo―. Un no muy afectuoso mensaje. Pero me llegó el correo. ¿Me entiendes? ―le pregunta levantando una ceja.

―Ni una sola palabra.

―No importa. ―dice a continuación Dawn encogiéndose de hombros―. Yo, bueno… umm..., se puede decir que lo estuve pensando y tal vez no fui lo suficientemente justa contigo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Buffy elevando una ceja―. O es el secador o yo estoy escuchando cosas extrañas. ―y lo apaga colocándolo sobre el tocador.

―¡Hey! ¡Que no dije que tuvieras toda la razón! ―exclama cruzándose de brazos―. Sólo que tal vez, no toooda la culpa. Y que puede ser que haya exagerado un poco.

―Si te oí. ―dice Buffy con una media sonrisa―. Y eso se siente wow.

―¿Wow del tipo yo también soy culpable? En realidad eso ayudaría bastante.

―Sí. También hay un poco de Wow de ese tipo. ―y frunciendo sus labios―. Yo lo siento…, ―Buffy hace un silencio y tomando aliento continúa―. Sé que estos últimos tiempos fueron un poco difíciles, pero prometo mejorar. Y sé que no soy muy buena con las promesas pero intentaré mejorar también eso. ―se la queda mirando. Dawn esboza una media sonrisa.

―Registraré esto. ―dice Dawn y se queda callada. Buffy la continúa observando.

―Avísame la próxima vez que te llegue correo de ese tipo. ―le dice Buffy rompiendo sus meditaciones―. Porque pienso escribir una extensa carta de agradecimiento al destinatario.

―No será necesario. ―le contesta Dawn inclinando su cabeza―. Ya lo conoces.

Buffy la mira interrogante.

―Él tiene la capacidad de cómo decirlo…, de ser un fastidio en tu trasero cuando te habla de las cosas que no quieres hablar… ―la mira―. Y lo que te diga suene aterrador en tu memoria.

―Spike. ―dice Buffy mientras baja su cabeza con una extraña expresión en su mirada.

―Sí, hubo mucho de pet, nibble, bloody hell y un poco de terror psicológico a una adolescente. ―y mientras descruza una pierna―. Sabes debería haber una ley contra eso. ―se queda pensando―. ¿Crees que la hay? ¿Funcionará para vampiros?

―No. Y si la hay, dudo que a Spike le importe. ―contesta Buffy abriendo sus ojos mientras los eleva hacia arriba.

―Si eso creía. ―se queda callada observando a su hermana. Esta vuelve a levantar el secador de pelo y lo enciende. Luego de unos minutos mira a Dawn, apagándolo.

―¿Y cuál es la historia? ―la interroga Dawn mirándola seria.

―¿Qué historia? ―le pregunta Buffy mientras se levanta, yendo al ropero de dónde saca un pantalón y una blusa para ponerse.

―La que tiene a Giles con un mal humor inglés desde hace días.

―Problemas en el Consejo. ―le contesta Buffy eligiendo otra blusa.

―Puede ser. ―dice Dawn reflexionando para sí, y mirando a su hermana que se dirigía al baño en esos momentos―. Pero no. ¡Vamos Buffy! No soy una niña, me doy cuenta de las cosas.

―Si eres toda una adolescente ahora. ―contesta la voz de Buffy desde el otro cuarto.

―Sí, y no soy estúpida sabes. ―baja la mirada y jugando con su pulsera le pregunta―. ¿Es por Spike verdad?

Buffy no le contesta, solo se escucha el sonido de ella cambiándose. Unos segundos después sale del baño completamente vestida. Se apoya contra el dintel de la puerta y mirando a su hermana.

―Sí.

―¡Ves, ves! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ―exclama Dawn al tiempo que da brincos sentada sobre la cama―. ¡Lo sabía!

―¿Sabías que? ―le pregunta Buffy que no dejaba de contemplarla.

―Que había algo entre ustedes. ―y mirándola excitada―. ¿Qué paso?

―Nada que debas saber. ―dice Buffy agrandando los ojos.

―Wooow. ―exclama Dawn con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―¿Wow qué? ―le pregunta Buffy con el ceño fruncido mientras camina incómoda hacia el tocador.

―Nada. Solo wow. ―se la queda observando―. Así que Spike y tú juntos de nuevo.

―Esa es la idea. ―le contesta Buffy bajando la cabeza.

―¿Y este es el gran secreto? ―y al mirar la expresión en el rostro de su hermana―. No, no digo tipo secreto como antes. Ya sabes. ¿Quién, quién más conoce la noticia?

Buffy se sienta en el taburete con un suspiro.

―Willow, Giles, ahora tú, alguien del Consejo. No sé quién. ―dice Buffy encogiéndose de hombros.

―Genial. ―dice Dawn con una sonrisa―. Estoy en el grupo VIP de Buffy.

―Yeap. Así parece. ―Buffy hace un silencio y mirándola―. ¿Y no vas a decir algo como lo equivocada que estoy? ¿O que es una locura?

―No.

―Gracias. ―le dice Buffy con una sonrisa.

―De nada.

Y ambas se quedan observando.

* * *

 **Interior. Habitación de Ángel. Noche.  
Los Ángeles California.**

Ángel se levantó sobresaltado en medio de la noche. Hace como dos días que intenta conciliar el sueño sin lograrlo. No sabe porque, pero por una extraña razón imágenes de su pasado perturbaban sus sueños. Quiere ignorarlas, olvidarlas por completo, pero ellas volvían cada noche desde entonces.

Una profunda arruga se adueña de su rostro, mientras afuera faltaban aún un par de horas para que amanezca. Se vuelve a recostar. Se queda mirando el cielo raso de su habitación, como si buscara en él una respuesta, que se le escapa a su mente. Cierra los ojos, y la arruga de preocupación se acentúa aún más en su semblante.

Pero las imágenes del pasado retornan como una condena a su memoria, sin que nada pueda hacer para evitarlo. Y vuelve a sentir los olores familiares entremezclarse en una danza mortal en sus sentidos. Y cada parte de su ser recuerda, lo que tan infructuosamente trata de olvidar.

 **Suburbios de Londres 1890**

_Las risas repercutían por toda la habitación, la cual se hallaba totalmente revuelta. El mantel, y todo aquello que en la mesa hubiera existido ahora se hallaba esparcido por el piso. Las sillas volcadas y cada adorno y detalle de la misma tirado o roto en algún rincón del cuarto._

 _Y sentados cómodamente en un sillón Angellus y Darla disfrutaban el espectáculo. Dos cuerpos bajo sus pies miraban indiferentes todo lo que ahí sucedía. Desangrados por completo, ya no tenían nada más porque preocuparse. Y acuclillada en un rincón, una niña de catorce años miraba la dantesca escena que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Mientras sus dorados rizos cubrían su cara que ocultaba entre sus piernas, cada vez que oía las risas de esos demonios retumbar por la habitación._

 _―¡Ven pequeña! ¡Ven! ―la llama la voz de Angellus._

 _La niña solo tapa sus oídos, negándose a escucharlo._

 _―¡Vamos Ven! ―vuelve insistir._

 _―No nos hagas ir por ti. ―le dice la voz de Darla―. ¡Ven con mami!_

 _La pequeña levanta la cabeza, y mira los cuerpos tirados a sus pies. Y enjugándose los ojos se acerca hacia donde están ellos._

 _―Que niña lista. ―le dice Darla cuando se aproxima―. ¿No es una linda gatita? ―le pregunta a Angellus sin dejar de observarla―. Una linda y pequeña gatita._

 _―Sí y a los gatitos les encanta jugar. ―le susurra Angellus al oído de Darla mientras esta ríe complacida―. ¡Ven honney acércate con dady! ―le dice mientras le extiende una mano hacia ella._

 _La niña vacila al principio mirándolos a ambos asustada. Luego tragando saliva sostiene la mano que él hombre le ofrecía. Angellus ríe satisfecho, haciéndola sentar de un tirón sobre sus piernas. Al tiempo que quita los bucles que cubrían parte de su cara._

 _―¿No es hermosa nuestra bebe? ―le pregunta risueño a Darla―. Tan pequeña y delicada como una rosa._

 _―¿Eres una rosa? ―le pregunta Darla acariciando su rostro. La niña niega con su cabeza―. ¡Oh, que pena! Es un lindo nombre. ―y mirándola―. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _―Merriam. ―les susurra._

 _―Me gusta. ―dice Angellus al tiempo que la hace saltar sobre sus piernas―. Tú y yo seres grandes amigos…, Merriam. Unos, muy… muy grandes amigos. ―la chica se lo queda mirando con sus inmensos ojos celestes._

 _―¿Ahora Merriam quieres que te contemos un secreto? ―le pregunta Darla con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. La niña asiente con la cabeza―. ¡Entonces ven! ―le dice asiéndole una señal con su dedo._

 _La chica se inquina hacia ella, al tiempo que Darla le susurra palabras en su oído. Los ojos de Angellus brillan en la noche. Merriam se levanta mirándolos curiosa._

 _―Vampiros. ―pronuncia saliendo de su asombro, y mirando el cuerpo de sus padres pregunta―. ¿Y ellos, ellos también son vampiros?_

 _―No. ―le contesta Angellus sonriendo―. Ellos son sólo muertos. Bueno antes te diré que fueron… comida, una rica y sabrosa comida._

 _―Pero tú eres nuestra niñita Merriam. ―le dice Darla apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Angellus―. Nuestra pequeña, y dulce niñita._

 _―¿Y la pregunta es? ―la interroga Angellus tomando su rostro con su mano y haciéndolo volver hacia él―. ¿Qué eres? ¿Comida o vampiro?_

 _Y la carcajada de Angellus repercute en la habitación, mientras la niña no deja de mirarlo sorprendida._

Ángel abre los ojos de repente. Irguiéndose sudoroso sobre la cama. Afuera hace más de una hora que había amanecido. Y los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban entre las cortinas, apenas corridas de su habitación. Achicando sus ojos al observarlos.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo terminan de levantar por completo. La voz de Wesley resuena tras de ella llamándolo. Ángel se levanta molesto, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta la abre de un manotazo. Afuera el hombre lo mira extrañado.

―¿Qué pasa Wes? ―le pregunta una vez adentro.

―¿Sucede algo malo? ―lo interroga este al ver la expresión en el rostro del vampiro.

―Mala noche. ―dice solamente y volviéndose a mirarlo―. ¿Qué querías? ―y al observar el aspecto que este traía―. ¿Y qué hora es?

―Siete y media. ―le dice Wesley consultando su reloj.

―¿Obviamente no dormiste? ―le pregunta Ángel cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno… yo, bueno… me recosté un par de minutos sobre mi escritorio. ―le dice al tiempo que se restriega los ojos―. ¿Eso cuenta?

―No. No mucho ―y mirándolo―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Si claro. ―hace un silencio―. Ángel este, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando.

―Si vas a empezar con lo Spike de nuevo… ―lo corta molesto―. Ya lo sé.

―No se trata de saber, sino de actuar. ―le responde Wesley mirándolo serio―. Dentro de veinte días las cosas comenzarán a complicarse. Y debemos estar atentos a todo esto. ―y tomando aliento―. Es necesario que vayamos a Londres.

―¿Ahora? ¿A Londres? ―pregunta Ángel intentando procesar esta nueva información.

―No, no ahora. ―niega enfáticamente Wesley con la cabeza―. Sino dentro de…

―Sí, de veinte días. Te oí la primera vez que lo dijiste Wes. Pero insisto. ―y le clava la mirada―. ¿Por qué?

―Porque de resultar verdadero debemos detener a Spike.

―Muy bien lo detenemos. ¿Y qué? ¿Lo encerramos por dos meses antes de matarlo? ―le pregunta sarcástico Ángel―. ¿Realmente piensas que es tan sencillo?

―¡Oh por favor Ángel! ―exclama Wesley fastidiado―. ¡Tenemos los medios! Es solo un vampiro. ―agacha la cabeza y volviéndolo a mirar―. Pero si estás dudando…

―No estoy dudando. Cumpliré mi deber, ya te lo dije mil veces Wes. ―dice Ángel mientras se reclina contra un mueble―. Eso es todo lo que esperan de mí. Pero aún no estamos seguros de nada.

―Lo estaremos cuando empiecen las primeras manifestaciones. ―le contesta Wesley sobándose la frente.

―¿Y qué clase de manifestaciones son esas?

―No lo sé. ―y dando un profundo suspiro―. Pueden ser visiones, alteraciones paranormales, mayor actividad demoníaca, algún hecho en particular… ―se queda pensando―. Sueños, algún cometa. ¡Que se yo! Por eso Ángel debemos estar atentos.

―Sueños. ―repite Ángel bajando la mirada.

―¿Si por qué? ―le pregunta Wes frunciendo el ceño. Ángel lo observa por un segundo.

―No nada. Olvídalo.

* * *

 **Cuatro días después.**

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche  
Londres Inglaterra.**

El ruido de las pisadas se perdía entre las hierbas, haciéndose apenas audible por algunos momentos. Las dos figuras hace tiempo que recorrían el lugar en busca de algún demonio o vampiro que cazar.

Cuando llegan a un claro del camino se detienen de repente, y se quedan observando a su alrededor las viejas criptas de ese sector del cementerio. Mientras los rayos de luna los bañan por completo.

―Por lo visto este lugar no es muy popular. ―dice Buffy mirando hacia donde se levantaban los mausoleos.

―Está perdiendo su gracia el de venir aquí, pet. ―le dice Spike escudriñando el también el lugar―. Te lo dije demasiadas cazadoras juntas.

―Dímelo a mí. ―comenta revoleando los ojos―. ¡Son un maldito fastidio! ―exclama molesta. Spike sonríe entre dientes―. ¿Qué?

―Bueno, no voy a negarlo amor. Si lo son.

―Genial. ¡Bien adiós diversión! ―exclama Buffy exhalando un amplio suspiro, y levantando la vista se queda observando a Spike en silencio. Ambos se miran.

―Muy bien, escúpelo. ―le dice sin dejar de observarla.

―Este yo…

―¡Oh vamos Buffy! Has estado así desde hace cuatro días. ―y revoleando los ojos mientras mueve su cabeza en fastidio―. ¿Ahora cuál es la sangrienta nueva gracia? ―se la queda mirando. Buffy baja la cabeza.

―Ninguna. ―y alzando la vista―. ¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?

―¿Yo? ¿Decirte qué? ―le pregunta Spike levantando una ceja.

―Sí, tú. ―y lo mira burlona―. Hable con Dawn me lo contó todo.

―¡Ah eso! ―Spike la observa dubitativo―. Sabes las Summers pueden ser bastante testarudas cuando se lo proponen. Y déjame decirte que yo…

―Gracias. ―le dice Buffy acercándosele.

―Tomaré esto como que el pequeño diablillo está contento. ―y elevando el rostro de Buffy hacia él―. ¡Oh la próxima vez la morderé!

―Dio un pequeño brinquito.

―Debe haber sido sangriento. ―le dice Spike trayéndola hacia él. Y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, eleva su cabeza olfateando el aire.

―¿Spike qué pasa? ―le pregunta Buffy al ver el rostro concentrado del vampiro. De repente ella también siente algo. Y los dos se quedan expectantes.

Unos ruidos provenientes de entre las tumbas atraen su atención de inmediato. En ese momento cuatro vampiros intentaban forzar una cripta, a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban. Al verse sorprendidos estos se dan vuelta a atacarlos.

Uno de ellos se abalanza sobre Buffy, el cual es detenido por un fuerte golpe de puño de la cazadora. Al mismo tiempo que con una patada voladora, golpea al que quería atacarla por la espalda. Haciéndolo caer contra un árbol. El otro vampiro se recupera en ese instante, volviendo al ataque. Tira una trompada y par de patadas que son esquivadas por Buffy sin ningún problema. Y tomándolo de un brazo lo hace girar en el aire, hasta dejarlo caer de espaldas contra el piso. Y cuando este intenta reaccionar la estaca de la cazadora se clava en su pecho, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

Spike mientras tanto mandaba al otro vampiro contra una tumba. Este se levanta enfurecido. Spike lo vuelve a golpear un par de veces más, clavándole luego la estaca en el corazón.

El ruido de golpes y pelea atrajo la atención, del grupo de cazadoras que patrullaban en ese instante por el cementerio. No lejos de ellas. Tras las viejas criptas, vieron a Buffy y un hombre rubio pelear contra un vampiro cada uno.

Buffy golpeaba con su puño a su oponente, mandándolo contra una lápida que se quebró bajo su peso. Mientras tanto Spike esquivaba un par de golpes del otro vampiro, al tiempo que le propinaba una patada en el estómago haciéndolo volar contra una cripta. Spike se le acerca, y extrayendo la estaca que tenía guardada se la clava en el pecho al vampiro.

Se da vuelta y observa a Buffy quien se estaba entreteniendo con su rival. Spike se acerca en el momento exacto en que Buffy golpea al vampiro, haciéndolo trastabillar. Este intenta atacarla de nuevo, pero Spike lo detiene propinando un par de trompadas. Y enviándoselo de un empujón hacía donde Buffy se encontraba. La cual lo estaba esperando con la estaca en mano, que clava en el corazón del vampiro convirtiéndolo en polvo.

―Eso fue fácil. ―le decía Buffy a Spike cuando el aplauso los hace girar.

Un hombre regordete y sonrosado los miraba ampliamente satisfecho.

―¿Richard? ―dice Buffy saliendo de su asombro.

Más atrás el grupo de cazadoras los observada en silencio. Y entre todas ellas la figura de un hombre sobresalía en el medio, el cual contemplaba serio a la pareja. Ewan apretó los dientes.

―No sabíamos que estabas patrullando Buffy ―le comenta Richard acercándoseles. ―Eso ha estado magnífico. ―mirando hacia los dos montículos de polvo.

―Bien si yo… ―balbucea Buffy

―¿Y quién es tu compañero? ―le pregunta sin dejar de observar a Spike que permanecía en silencio.

―Spike. ―le contesta el vampiro mirándolo.

―Spike. ―repite el vigilante―. Curioso nombre. ―y volviendo a mirar a Buffy―. ¿Pensé que te gustaba patrullar sola?

―Si, en realidad. ―Buffy mira a Spike―. Bueno, con Spike es diferente.

―Si lo pude notar. ―dice Richard observándolos―. Eres un buen luchador ―le comenta a Spike mirándolo―. Me sorprende ver a alguien con esas habilidades y fuerza. Es extraño de encontrarlas en un ser humano.

―Sí, lo es. ―le contesta Spike con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

―Asombroso. ―comenta y volviéndose al grupo―. Esto es lo que les decía en cuanto a sincronización y…

―Seguir los instintos, la maldita sangre. ―lo corta Spike.

Richard lo mira sonriendo.

―No con esos términos, pero era la idea. ―comenta el vigilante.

El grupo de chicas se acerca hacia ellos, sin dejar de observar a la pareja y sobre todo a Spike que permanecía indiferente a todo. Más apartado de los demás, Ewan se mantenía distante.

―¡Vaya eso si que estuvo bien! ¡Eres fuerte amigo! ―le dice Margaret.

―Gracias, pet. ―le contesta Spike con una sonrisa.

―Tienes las agallas y el instinto. ―le dice Brenda sonriéndole―. ¡Me gusta!

Buffy baja la mirada mientras Spike levanta una ceja divertido.

―Es lo que yo les digo muchachas. ―afirma Richard y moviéndose de un lado a otro como si dictara una clase―. Concentración, seguir sus instintos y entrenamiento.

―Si bien, nosotros es mejor que nos vayamos. ―le dice Buffy y mirando a Spike.

―Si claro. ―contesta Spike avanzando.

En ese momento la voz de Richard lo detiene.

―¿Spike no? ―este se da vuelta―. Me encantaría charlar sobre tus técnicas de combate. ―y mirando al grupo―. Creo que a las chicas le vendría bien un poco de ayuda extra.

―Es mejor que nos vayamos Richard. ―dice la voz seria de Ewan, y como si mordiera cada palabra―. Es obvio que Buffy no nos quiere aquí.

―Si bueno. ―comenta Richard poniéndose nervioso por la situación―. ¡Vamonos chicas! ¡Debemos regresar! ―y mirando a Spike―. Yo, bueno… me gustaría conversar con ambos. No es común que la gente sepa de la existencia de demonios. Y bueno, un humano con tus capacidades en la lucha y todas esas habilidades, es muy apreciable e interesante. Si me…

―El no es humano. ―se escucha a la voz de Ewan como si proviniera de entre las sombras.

―¿Qué dices? ―le pregunta sorprendido Richard―. Entiendo Ewan que esta situación sea un poco embarazosa, pero…

―¿Por qué no se lo dices Buffy? ―y los ojos del hombre se clavan como puñales sobre ella.

―¿Decirles qué? ―le pregunta Buffy indignada.

Los demás se los quedan observándolos en silencio. Richard miraba preocupado al joven vigilante sin entender ese odio visceral que percibía en todo su rostro.

―La verdad Buffy. Aunque sea una vez.

―Suficiente amigo. ―lo corta Spike poniéndose frente a Ewan

―Olvídalo Spike. ―le dice la voz de Buffy tras sus espaldas.

―¡Vamonos Ewan! ―le dice Richard tratando de evitar el enfrentamiento.

―No. ―le contesta este sin dejar de observar a Spike―. Hablaremos ahora.

―No hay nada de que hablar. ―le dice Buffy seca.

―Te equivocas nosotros…

―Estás perdiendo el sentido. ―lo corta de inmediato Spike―. No hay un bloody nosotros. Y lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora o cierra la maldita boca. ―le dice desafiante.

―Te crees valiente. ¿En realidad piensas que eres un héroe? ―y lo mira con un gesto de desprecio en sus labios―. Pero yo sé lo que en verdad eres…, Spike. ―y dice esta última palabra casi como escupiéndola.

―¿Si? ¿Y que soy? ―le pregunta mientras frunce sus labios en una mueca burlona.

―¡Bien suficiente! ―dice Buffy interponiéndose entre ambos y mirando a Spike―. ¡Vámonos!

―¿Huyendo de vuelta Buffy? ―le pregunta a sus espaldas la voz de Ewan.

Esta se da vuelta furiosa.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? Sabes, estoy pensando seriamente en dejar que Spike te patee el trasero.

―Por mí no hay problemas, luv. ―dice Spike con una sonrisa y mirando a Ewan―. Y sí, se lo que soy.

―Un maldito vampiro. ―le contesta Ewan con un tono duro en su voz.

Todos se los quedan mirando sorprendidos.

―¿Qué? ―logra articular después de un tiempo Richard sin dejar de observar a ambos.

―Sí, lo soy. ―le responde Spike a Ewan y señalándolo―. Yo seré un vampiro pero tú…, Tú eres un bloody idiota. ―y con una mueca burlona en sus labios―. ¿Quién está jodido?

Y un silencio profundo y denso se apoderó del ambiente. Todos se quedaron observando a Spike que parecía relucir bajo la luna. Y de entre sus ropas Ewan saco una estaca.

 _Continuará…_


	13. DECIMOTERCERA PARTE

**DECIMOTERCERA PARTE**

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche**

 **Londres Inglaterra**

Todos miraban a Spike que parecía sobresalir entre ellos con un brillo propio. Mientras Ewan extraía del interior de su abrigo una estaca. Su mano se tenso con más fuerza sobre ella. Al tiempo que sus ojos se perdían en la vista del vampiro, ubicado a pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Y de repente una mano se poso sobre su brazo, deteniéndolo con una firmeza que jamás había supuesto en aquel hombre.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le susurro la voz del otro vigilante―. ¡Guarda esa estaca! ―le ordena mientras sus dedos se atenazaron aún más sobre el brazo de Ewan.

―¡Déjame! ―intento forcejear este sin éxito.

―No. ―le contesta cortante Richard―. ¡Razona Ewan! ―le dice mirándolo serio―. ¡Da el ejemplo! ―y volvió a apretarle con más fuerza su mano. Ewan seguía sosteniendo aún la estaca.

Spike mueve la cabeza, y los observa por un segundo comprendiéndolo todo. Su mirada se oscurece al tiempo que su voz se vuelve más profunda y penetrante.

―Suéltala amigo. No quiero lastimarte. ―le dice mordiendo la última palabra. Ewan aprieta la mandíbula. Buffy abre los ojos al verlo sorprendida.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunta a continuación y mirando a las cazadoras―. ¡Quédense donde están! ―les dice seria Buffy. Ewan suelta la estaca, que se hunde silenciosa en el césped del cementerio.

Richard no deja de observarlo.

―¿Qué significa todo esto? ―pregunta soltándole la mano.

―Que deben controlar mejor a sus vigilantes. ―le contesta la voz de Spike y señalando a Ewan―. O todos terminaran muertos o matándose, en busca del honor y la justicia. ―termina diciendo con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios―. Están realmente locos.

―¡Ya cállate! ―le grita Ewan intentando avanzar hacia Spike.

Richard lo detiene poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho.

―¡Contrólate! ―le dice dirigiéndose al joven y mirando a Buffy―. Hay cosas que debemos aclarar Buffy.

―No hay nada que aclarar. ―le retruca seria Buffy.

―Discúlpame que disienta Buffy. Pero yo pienso que debes saber lo grave que es todo esto. ―le dice mirando a Spike.

―Spike es diferente. Tiene alma. Eso es todo. ―y mirándolo mueve la cabeza―. No hay nada más de que hablar.

―¿Alma? ―pregunta Richard observándolo con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Es eso posible?

―Yeah. ―le contesta Spike mirándolo de arriba abajo―. Luche por ella. Fui en busca de una leyenda. ―y encogiéndose de hombros―. No todo se reduce a pergaminos anticuados y malditas reglas.

―Igual esto es irregular. ―murmura el vigilante y mirando a Ewan―. ¿Quién más lo sabía?

―Pregúntenle al bibliotecario. ―le dice Spike y apuntando al joven vigilante―. Él debe estar tras los sangrientos consejos. ―y mueve su cabeza en un gesto de fastidio.

―¿Bibliotecario? ―pregunta Richard mirándolo extrañado

―Giles. ―le dice Buffy y mirando a Spike―. Él conoce a Spike desde antes.

―El viejo Rupert tiene memoria selectiva cuando le conviene. ―agacha la cabeza y la vuelve a levantar―. Él está al tanto de todo.

―Ya veo. ―dice Richard mirando a la pareja. Y volviéndose hacia donde estaban las demás cazadoras―. Chicas será mejor que vayan regresando. Espérenos en la puerta del cementerio. ―y sobándose la frente―. ¡Margaret hazte cargo del grupo!

―De acuerdo. ―dice esta asintiendo con la cabeza y dirigiéndose al resto del grupo―. Ya lo oyeron chicas. ¡Vámonos! ―ordena, y dándose vuelta les dedica una última mirada, mientras se alejan perdiéndose por un extremo del camino. Dejándolos a los cuatro en la soledad del cementerio.

―Muy bien. ―dice Richard una vez sólo―. Es mejor así. ―y mirándolos―. Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos.

Buffy se mueve inquieta y cruzándose de brazos.

―No hay nada de qué hablar Richard. Ya sabes lo que tenías que saber.

―¿Ahora todo es tan fácil, no? ―le pregunta burlón Ewan.

―Te equivocas. ―le responde seria Buffy, y haciendo un gesto de disgusto con sus labios―. No me conoces. No intentes juzgarme Ewan.

―Es mejor que nos calmemos. ―intenta tranquilizar los ánimos Richard―. Tenemos que dar el ejemplo. No perder las prioridades…

―¿Y salir con un vampiro es el ejemplo, no Buffy? ―le vuelve a preguntar Ewan clavándole la mirada.

―Claro, porque hacer todo un show frente al grupo. ¡Eso fue excelente! ―le dice Buffy moviéndose molesta.

―El show ya lo habías armado antes Buffy. ―le contesta Ewan enfadado.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta esta indignada.

―Cierra la boca. ―le dice Spike de repente―. Este no es tu asunto. Ni el de Giles, ni el de nadie. ―agrega mirando a Richard―. El día que lo comprendan habrá un sangriento desfile por las calles. ―se calla y tomando aliento―. Ya deja de jugar al héroe.

―¡Maldito imbécil! ―le grita Ewan abalanzándosele. Richard intenta detenerlo.

―No quiero lastimarte. ―le dice Spike poniéndose serio.

―¿Crees que me importa? ―le contesta al tiempo que empuja a Richard y se lanza sobre Spike. Este, esquiva la trompada y una mueca de satisfacción se adueña de su rostro.

―Pero no quiere decir que no lo haga. ―le dice burlón, mientras le propina un puñetazo en el rostro de Ewan, enviándolo al suelo.

Ewan se limpia la boca, de la cual comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre. Richard intenta ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero este rechaza de un manotazo la mano que el otro vigilante le extendía. Spike lo observa de costado.

―¡Suéltame! ―le dice poniéndose de pie, mientras con el dorso de su mano se toca la boca. Sus ojos eran más negros que nunca. Buffy se acerca hacia donde estaba Ewan.

―Vuélvelo a intentar. ―lo mira seria―. Y será mi puño el que se conectará con tu cara. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ―y dándose vuelta observa a Spike―. ¡Vámonos! ―le dice y comienza a avanzar hacia él.

―Buffy. ―la detiene la voz de Richard―. Aún debemos aclarar ciertas cosas.

―No. ―le dice seca sin volverse―. Todo está claro ya.

―Vámonos, pet. ―le murmura Spike sin dejar de observar a los dos hombres―. No hay nada aquí.

Buffy lo mira y asiente con la cabeza. Y los dos comienzan a alejarse por entre las criptas del viejo cementerio. Los hombres a sus espaldas los observan marcharse en silencio. Ewan presiona sus mandíbulas con una fuerza que parecía que iban a romperse en cualquier momento. A su lado el otro hombre agacha la cabeza con el rostro preocupado, y tomando un profundo suspiro lo mira.

―Vámonos Ewan. ―es todo lo que dice.

Ewan cierra los ojos, y ambos desandan el camino de regreso. Arriba la luna permanecía fría y distante.

* * *

 **Interior. Salón de entrenamiento. Nuevo Consejo. Mañana.**

 **Londres Inglaterra**

Esparcidas sobre las gradas, y algunas otras en un banco. El grupo de cazadoras, observan a la joven morena que hablaba con Richard, mano en cadera. De vez en cuando esta desviaba la vista y les dedicaba un silencioso examen. Movió su cabeza y toda su atención se concentró en lo que le decía el vigilante. Una amplia hilera de dientes hicieron su aparición en su rostro. Y poniendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, se dio vuelta y se encaminó junto con este hacia donde la esperaban el resto del grupo.

―Muy bien chicas. ―llamó la voz de Richard y mirando a la joven morena―. Ella es Kennedy. ―la chica sonrió―. Buena ella…, ―y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose interrumpieron sus palabras.

Ewan venía con el ceño fruncido, y un visible moretón en el extremo inferior izquierdo de su rostro. Todos lo observaron y se miraron entre ellos, y el silencio fue más denso y sinuoso que antes.

―¡Ah, hola Ewan! ―lo saluda el otro vigilante al verlo. Este asintió con la cabeza y volviéndose a la joven que no había dejado de observarlo―. Este, bueno yo estaba presentando a Kennedy al grupo. ―ella le sonríe. El hombre la mira serio―. Kennedy será el nuevo reemplazo de Buffy. Bueno, hasta que ella vuelva. ―le dice casi carraspeando Richard con su voz.

―¿Así que te mando Buffy? ―le pregunta el joven sin dejar de observarla con un gesto de desdén en sus labios.

―No. En realidad Willow lo hizo. ―al ver el desconcierto en su mirada―. Bueno, Buffy llamó pidiendo un favor. Y aquí estoy. ―concluye poniendo las manos en las caderas.

―Yo creo que es lo mejor. ―dice Richard observándolos a ambos, y volviéndose hacia la joven―. ¿Supongo que tendrás práctica en entrenamiento de grupo? ―le pregunta.

―Sí. Tengo ese crédito. ―y mostrando una gran hilera de dientes―. Entrené, bueno cuando Buffy no estaba a cargo a las potenciales allá en Sunnydale. Eso sí fueron tiempos rudos.

―Ya veo. ―le dice Richard mirándola admirado―. Entonces nos serás de gran ayuda aquí. ―y señalándole a las chicas―. Mira este será tu grupo. Entrénalos en el manejo de su fuerza y habilidades. ―y observándola―. Creo que funcionará. El grupo es tuyo. ―le dice palmeándole el hombro y observando a Ewan―. Ewan, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? ―le pregunta. Este se da vuelta y lo mira como si saliera de sus meditaciones.

―Si claro. ¿Qué sucede? ―le dice dejando unos papeles que tenía en las manos.

―Aquí no. ―le contesta Richard observando a las demás cazadoras. Y señalándole con su cabeza un extremo del salón―. Vamos hacia allá.

En el fondo Kennedy comienza con las presentaciones.

―Sí. ¿De qué querías hablarme? ―le pregunta Ewan mientras se apoya contra la pared.

―De lo que ocurrió anoche. ―y al ver la expresión que este le ponía―. Y sobre todo de tú conducta.

―Bueno si tienes quejas Richard. Eleva un informe a los superiores. ―le contesta agrio Ewan.

―Si tal vez debería hacerlo. ―le dice Richard mirándolo serio―. Pero por respeto a tu padre, decidí primero hablar contigo. Él es un…

―Yo sé lo que es mi padre. No necesito sermones. ―le corta de inmediato―. Estoy bastante crecidito para recibirlos. ―callándose de repente―. Lo siento. ―aprieta sus labios―. Tal vez actué precipitadamente pero… ―lo mira―, pero si volviera a tener la misma oportunidad, haría exactamente lo mismo. No tiene sentido mentir.

El otro hombre mueve la cabeza.

―Ewan. Yo no quiero ponerme en contra tuyo. Como vigilantes debemos saber mantener el control. Tener la visión completa. ―y mirando hacia donde entrenaban las chicas―. Hay un grupo en tus manos. Ellas ―señalándolas―. Te necesitan. Necesitan que las guíes y entrenes. Deben ser fuertes para poder sobrevivir. Algunas morirán y debemos estar allí, atentos para impedirlo. ―baja su cabeza moviéndola―. Si tú no comprendes lo importante de tu deber. ¿Quién lo hará? ―lo vuelve a mirar―. Prioridades. Debemos mantener las prioridades.

―Yeah. ¿Y pactar con demonios es la nueva política? ―comenta torciendo sus labios.

―¡Nadie está pactando con nadie! ―le retruca Richard enojado―. Ese es otro asunto que debemos resolver. ―y tomando aliento―. Debemos mantener la mente fría. Mente fría Ewan. Así se ganan las batallas. ―le dice mientras le apoya una mano sobre el hombro. Ewan levanta la cabeza y se lo queda observando.

―Lo tendré en cuenta. ―le dice sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Eso espero. ―Richard lo mira y tomando un gran aliento―. Por tu bien y el de todos. Eso espero. Tómate unos días libres. ―Ewan frunce el ceño―. ¡Créeme te harán bien! ―y observando hacia el grupo―. Yo me encargaré de lo demás, no te preocupes.

―Está bien. ―le contesta Ewan desviando la mirada―. Tal vez tengas razón y estoy equivocando el camino. ―hace un silencio.

―Lo sabía muchacho. Sabía que entenderías. ―comenta Richard sonriendo―. Ve y no te preocupes. Y cuando estés listo, regresa.

―Será mejor que vuelva. ―le dice Ewan mirando hacia donde las demás cazadoras seguían entrenando, bajo las órdenes de Kennedy―. El deber me llama. ―agrega esbozando una media sonrisa, y se va dejando al otro hombre meditabundo.

Este se restriega los ojos por un segundo, y mira hacia un extremo del pasillo. Y con paso firme se dirige hacia él. La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada. Richard se detiene y golpea con el dorso de su puño. Una voz desde el interior lo invita a pasar.

―¡Ah, Richard eres tú! ―le dice Giles sonriente levantando la vista de un extraño objeto que estaba revisando―. Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo está todo?

―De eso quería hablarte Giles. ―le contesta―. ¿Podríamos sentarnos? ―le dice indicándole dos asientos.

―¡Oh si, perdóname! Si claro. Toma asiento. ―se disculpa. Y sentándose uno frente al otro―. ¿Y dime sobre qué querías hablarme? ―le pregunta Giles sosteniendo aún el objeto entre sus manos, como si lo estuviera pesando.

―¿Hablaste con tu cazadora? Bueno, en realidad ¿Ella te comentó algo? ―el hombre lo mira inquisitivo. Y ante el desconcierto de Giles, murmura―. Ya veo.

―No. No vi a Buffy desde ayer al mediodía. ¿Por qué? ―le pregunta apretando la figura entre sus manos―. ¿Qué tenía que contarme?

―Ayer nosotros la encontramos patrullando en el cementerio. A ella y a su…, bueno ya sabes el tipo con el que anda. ―se detiene y lo observa. Giles asiente con la cabeza―. Bueno a mí me sorprendió mucho verlo pelear. Es realmente bueno, fue asombroso. ―y haciendo un silencio―. Claro que en realidad, eso sólo fue el principio. ―lo vuelve a mirar―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―¿Decirte qué? ―le pregunta Giles enfrentando su mirada.

―Lo que era en realidad. ―le contesta de inmediato―. Que tu cazadora está saliendo con un vampiro. ―lo mira serio. Giles presiona con más fuerza la figura.

―¿Quién te lo dijo? ―le pregunta luego de segundos que parecieron evos.

―Él. ―Giles hace una mueca desdeñosa con sus labios, mientras que con violencia apoya el objeto sobre la mesita. El otro hombre mueve la cabeza―. A decir verdad, fue Ewan. Él solo confirmó sus palabras. ―y mirándolo―. ¿Entonces es verdad? Ya lo sabías. Lo conoces.

―Sí. ―dice Giles cortando sus afirmaciones―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad Richard? ¿Si estoy de acuerdo? ―y sacándose los anteojos de un tirón―. ¡Claro que no! He tratado de hacerla entrar en razón a Buffy miles de veces, pero ya no me escucha. ―se aprieta los ojos―. La perdí hace mucho tiempo atrás. ―vuelve hacer otro silencio.

―Ella dijo que él tiene alma. ―lo observa.

―Sí. Spike tiene alma. ―le confirma―. Pero eso no cambia nada. ―lo vuelve a mirar y colocándose los anteojos―. Él jamás dejará de ser lo que es.

―Un demonio.

―Spike es más que eso. Él es peligroso. ―mueve la cabeza y haciendo un silencio observa el rostro del otro vigilante―. Él ya mató a dos cazadoras en el pasado. El alma lo retendrá, pero no podemos confiar mucho en el juicio de Spike. ―suspira―. No me hagas caso Richard, las cosas se salieron de proporción estos últimos meses.

―No puedes decirme eso, y después pretender que no me alarme. ―le dice mirándolo serio―. Bastante malo es el ejemplo que tu cazadora le está dando al resto del grupo. ¡Dios mío, es un vampiro! Y ahora me dices que ya mató a otras cazadoras.

―Eso fue hace tiempo. Quizás exageré un poco. ―comenta Giles apretándose los ojos―. Pero no deja de ser peligroso.

―Quiero que entiendas Giles, lo nocivo que puede ser para las demás chicas actitudes como estas. ―se levanta―. Ewan está perdiendo el equilibrio. Y no podemos permitírselo. ―apoya sus manos contra el respaldo del asiento―. Él más que nadie debe saber cómo actuar. Ser consciente de los riesgos y decisiones. Debemos recuperar el control o todo se irá en picada.

―Es lo que he estado intentando hacer. ―le dice Giles sobándose la frente.

―Entonces debemos esforzarnos más. ―le contesta Richard observándolo―. Yo, este, intentaré volver a hablar con Ewan. Por el bien de él, será mejor que intente controlarse. Y tú, será mejor que hables con Buffy.

―¿Y qué quieres que le diga? ―le pregunta Giles levantando una ceja.

―Que lo controle. No podemos arriesgarnos. ―se soba la frente―. Yo puedo hablar con las chicas y que esto no salga de estas cuatro paredes. Pero si las cosas se fueran de control, debemos informarlo. ―lo mira serio―. Dudo que los demás miembros del Consejo les agrade la noticia.

―Yo pertenezco a Esos Miembros. ―le dice Giles serio.

―Pero no eres el único. ―le retruca Richard. Giles alza la cabeza indignado―. Yo te respeto Giles, como respeto Thomas el padre de Ewan. Pero sé cuál es mi deber. Mantener el control, el orden. Y es lo que haré. ―hace un silencio―. Por ahora intentaremos solucionarlo nosotros. Es lo mejor. ―lo vuelve a mirar.

―Está bien. ―le dice a continuación Giles―. El tiempo está de nuestro lado, sólo tenemos que esperar. Ya verás Richard todo se solucionará.

―¡Ojalá! ―le dice este con un suspiro.

Y ambos se quedan observándose como si analizaran las palabras de cada uno, mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo como lava.

* * *

 **Dos días después.**

 **Exterior. Hight Street. Mañana**

 **Londres Inglaterra.**

La calle comercial se encontraba concurrida a esa hora de la mañana. La gente iba y venía como en un desfile incesante de cuerpos sobre una pasarela. Las voces y el bullicio del lugar llenaban sus oídos, entremezclándose con esos rostros que fluían como olas delante de ella. De repente Buffy se detiene, frente a la vidriera de una zapatería. Se queda observando un par de sandalias. Las estaba estudiando críticamente cuando percibe a alguien parado a su lado. Pero solo, es en el momento que escucha su voz cuando gira su cabeza para mirarlo. Mientras su ceño se frunce de repente.

―Lindos zapatos, pero un poco incómodos para patrullar Buffy. ―le dice la voz de Ewan, que seguía observando el escaparate de la tienda.

―No son para patrullar. ―le contesta Buffy seria.

―¡Ah, ya veo! Tienes otras actividades. ―le dice moviendo su cabeza al tiempo que le clava la mirada sobre ella.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres Ewan? ―le pregunta Buffy molesta girándose para observarlo.

―Hablar. Pienso que nos debemos una explicación. ―le dice Ewan con un tono grave en su voz.

―Hablar. Es lo que estamos haciendo. ―le contesta Buffy y cruzándose de brazos―. Explicación. No hay nada que explicar. Todo quedo bastante claro hace unos días.

―Si, aún guardo el recuerdo. ―le dice tocándose con el dorso de su dedo, el moretón en su rostro. Los ojos del hombre se oscurecen por completo.

En ese momento la campanilla de la puerta suena mientras se abre, unas personas salen de la zapatería. Ellos se dan vuelta y los observan, corriéndose para dejarlos pasar. La puerta vuelve a cerrarse de nuevo. Ewan se acomoda el pelo con una mano, mientras un silencio incómodo sigue pesando sobre ellos.

―Mira Ewan. Lo siento, yo… ―comienza a decir Buffy y como arrepintiéndose―. En realidad, tú te lo buscaste. ¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Matar a Spike? Jamás lo hubieses logrado. ―lo mira seria―. Agradece que solo te golpeara una vez. Spike no suele ser tan generoso.

―La próxima vez…

―No habrá próxima vez. ―lo corta molesta Buffy de inmediato―. Inténtalo de nuevo, y mi puño hará contacto con todo tu cuerpo.

―Entiendo. ―dice mordiendo la palabra, la mira y un gesto desdeñoso surca la comisura de sus labios―. Yo pensé que eras distinta Buffy. Que sabias ver la diferencia.

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

―Hablo, de que como cazadora podías entender en que consiste nuestro trabajo. ―dice Ewan mientras aprieta su mano en un esfuerzo por contenerse―. Cuáles son las reglas. Los límites.

―Se perfectamente en que consiste mi trabajo Ewan. ―le contesta Buffy con el ceño fruncido―. Lo he estado haciendo todos los días, forjándolo con mis manos. ―se detiene, lo mira―. Es mi destino. Ser la cazadora.

―Entonces hazlo. Caza. Mata vampiros. ―le dice Ewan acercándosele―. No te acuestes con ellos. ―agrega mientras la sostiene por los hombros.

―¡Bien es suficiente! ―le dice Buffy furiosa y soltándose lo aparte de su lado―. Nunca vuelvas a tocarme. ―agrega arrastrando las palabras.

El rostro de Ewan se ensombreció por completo, mientras sus mandíbulas se tensan bajo la presión a lo que son sometidas.

―Entonces. ¿Este es el nuevo juego? ―le pregunta luego de unos interminables segundos.

―No hay juego. ―le dice Buffy seria, y tomando aliento―. Será mejor que me vaya. No tiene caso seguir con esto. ―y se gira para marcharse.

―Espera Buffy. ―le dice la voz de Ewan a sus espaldas. Ella se detiene. Eleva la vista al cielo y dándose vuelta, lo mira a los ojos―. No podremos ignorarnos siempre. ―agacha la cabeza―. Sé que esta situación es difícil para ambos, pero por el bien del grupo debemos sobrellevarla.

―Yo regresaré. Si eso es lo que quieres saber. ―aprieta sus labios―. Pero no ahora. Ya envié a mi reemplazo. ―y mirando hacia la calle―. Si esto es todo, yo tengo…

―Un segundo Buffy. ¡Por favor! ―le dice Ewan tomando aliento―. Siento lo que te dije hace un rato. ―él la observa. Buffy desvía la mirada molesta―. Creo que las cosas se salieron de proporción. Entiéndeme. ―la vuelve a mirar―. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí.

Buffy baja la mirada.

―Yo…, puedo imaginarlo. ―le dice Buffy mirándolo―. Pero es mi vida, de nadie más. ―y tomando aliento―. Es mejor que lo superes.

―¿Superar? ―pregunta Ewan, al tiempo que sus labios se tuercen en una mueca divertida―. No se trata de superar, Buffy.

―No entonces, ¿de qué? ―le pregunta moviéndose molesta―. De actuar como si tuvieras doce años. ¡Claro, porque eso facilita las cosas! ―le dice moviendo la cabeza.

―No. Se trata de hacer lo debido. ―le dice Ewan cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que le clava la mirada.

―No me dices nada que ya no sepa Ewan. ―le contesta Buffy seria, y dándose vuelta―. No hay nada de que hablar. ―y comienza alejarse perdiéndose por las calles.

Ewan se queda un rato observándola marcharse. Gira su cabeza, y mira la sucesión de escaparates alzándose ante su vista. La gente seguía entrando y saliendo de los mismos, en un mundo que se le antojaba ajeno y distante. Apretó sus labios, y tomando aliento encaminó sus pasos hacia una de las galerías.

* * *

 **Cinco días después.**

 **Interior. Sala. Departamento de Giles. Noche.**

 **Londres Inglaterra.**

El ruido del video juego dominaba la sala. Sentados en el sofá, Dawn y Andrew se enfrentaban a un combate mortal. Cada uno sostenía entre sus manos un joystick, al cual movían sin piedad tratando de evitar los golpes de su oponente. Hasta que la frase Game Over se adueñó de la pantalla, al tiempo que el grito eufórico de Dawn acompañaba a la musiquita. A su lado Andrew refunfuñaba molesto.

―¡No es justo! Ya te había enviado mi bola de energía. ―dice mientras observa a su jugador caído en el suelo.

―Dos a uno. Me debes una pizza. ―le recuerda Dawn feliz a su lado.

―Lo siento chica rayo, pero el trato era el primero que llegara a tres.

―Umm…, igual voy a ganar. ―le dice Dawn encogiéndose de hombros.

―Eso lo veremos. Aún tengo un par de golpes que…

Y en ese momento el ruido del timbre interrumpe su conversación. Ambos se miran.

―Piedra, papel o tijera. ―dicen al unísono mientras mueven sus manos uno enfrente del otro. Otro timbrazo resuena en la sala.

―Alguien podría atender la puerta ―dice Giles saliendo de su despacho. Y es al observarlos en pleno sorteo que revolea los ojos dirigiéndose él hacia la puerta.

―¡Gane! ―exclama Dawn―. Papel cubre a la piedra. ―se escucha tras sus espaldas, seguido de la queja de Andrew.

―La piedra apesta.

Giles abre la puerta, dejando entrar a su visitante que lo observa sonriente.

―Hola Giles. ―lo saluda Xander una vez adentro―. ¡Hey chicos! ―les dice entrando luego a la sala.

―Hola Xander. ―lo saludan sonrientes.

―Mortal Combat. ―dice mirando la pantalla―. Vuelta a lo clásico. Me gusta.

―La clásica molestia de estos últimos tres días. ―protesta Giles sobándose un oído―. Es necesario oír la musiquita estúpida todo el tiempo.

―No. Pero es cool. ―dice Andrew defendiéndose.

―Ese es un punto Giles, no puedes negarlo. ―comenta Xander señalándolo con el dedo.

―Concéntrate Xander, ¡por favor! ―exclama Giles elevando los ojos al cielo y mirándolo―. ¿Me trajiste los papeles que quería?

―Sí. ―le dice extendiéndole un legajo que saca de su bolso―. Empezaré a cobrar por todo esto. ―comenta después―. ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en el chico de los recados?

―Son papeles importantes Xander. No puedo dárselos a cualquiera. ―le dice Giles estudiándolos.

―¿Eso significa que soy como una especie de Secretario de Estado? ―le pregunta sonriente―. Suena mejor que cartero, tal vez…

Y el ruido del timbre, vuelve a resonar en la sala.

―¿Quién será? ―pregunta Giles mirando la hora.

Andrew se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

―Aún no me has contestado Giles. ―vuelve a insistir Xander.

―Yo...

―¿Está Buffy? ―se escucha la voz de Spike desde el hall.

―Está en su cuarto. ―le informa Andrew―. ¿Quieres que le avise?

―Mejor voy yo. ―le dice Dawn levantándose de su asiento, al observar la cara que ponían los otros dos hombres―. Ya vuelvo.

―Spike le sonríe, y camina hacia la sala mirando a su alrededor.

Todos se quedan en silencio por un momento. Xander no dejaba de mirarlo de costado mientras se sentaba sobre un brazo del sofá. Giles había dejado la carpeta sobre la mesita y le hecho una mirada de reproche a Andrew, que lo observaba sin comprender.

―¿Y qué es lo que buscas Spike? ―le pregunta Xander.

―A Buffy. ―le contesta este sin mirarlo.

―¿Van a patrullar? ―insiste preguntándole

―No es asunto tuyo Harris. ―le contesta mirándolo de reojo.

―Xander, ya basta. ―le dice Giles y dirigiéndose a Spike―. No tienes porque venir aquí Spike.

―No te preocupes Rupert, no pienso quedarme. ―y mirando hacia la escalera―. Una vez que baje Buffy nos iremos.

―Esto es un error ¿lo sabías? ―le dice Xander.

―Sólo sé que es la canción de moda en este lugar. ―y mirándolo―. Supéralo Harris. ―Xander se levanta enojado.

―Si le haces algo…

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Spike levantando las cejas molesto.

―Déjalo Xander. Spike nos va privar de su presencia muy pronto. ―le dice Giles mirándolo serio. Spike lo mira.

―Ya viene. ―le informa Dawn en ese momento bajando.

―Gracias, pet. ―le dice Spike.

Unos segundos después se oyen los pasos descendiendo por la escalera. Spike se acerca y la mira. Buffy lo observa, y mirando hacia la sala ve los rostros de Giles y Xander que no dejan observarlos. Su rostro se pone serio.

―Vámonos Spike. ―le dice una vez a su lado.

―Un momento Buffy. ―la llama Giles. Ella se da vuelta.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le pregunta seria.

―Willow llamó. Kennedy no podrá ir mañana al Consejo, está enferma. ―le informa Giles―. Tiene gripe, si mal no recuerdo. ―agrega sobándose la frente.

―Yeap. ―afirma Xander con la cabeza―. Desde ayer que está así.

―Está bien Giles. Iré yo. ―dice Buffy con un suspiro―. ¿Eso es todo?

―¿Podríamos hablar un segundo Buffy, a solas? ―le pregunta mirando a Spike de costado.

―Ahora no, Giles. ―le dice Buffy mirándolo fastidiada―. Y lo que quieras decirme, puedes decirlo frente a Spike. ―agrega cortante.

Spike sonríe a su lado. Giles lo mira molesto.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos, luv. ―le dice Spike, ella asiente con la cabeza y sosteniéndola del brazo ambos salen de la habitación.

Adentro Giles se aprieta los ojos fuertemente.

Afuera Spike y Buffy comienzan a caminar por las calles casi desiertas. Ella de vez en cuando se acomodaba el pelo que la brisa de la noche, movía sobre su rostro. Hace días que había comenzado a llevar el pelo suelto, sabía que a él le gustaba.

―¿Qué le pasa a Giles? ―le pregunta Spike después de caminar unas cuadras.

―No lo sé. ―le dice ella mirando hacia el frente―. Sé que no está feliz, pero pensé que con el tiempo…

―Se acostumbraría. ―termina por ella la frase Spike.

―Sí. ―le contesta.

Spike se queda pensando. Después mira hacia ambas direcciones y mirando a Buffy le toca un mechón de su cabello.

―No creas que no me di cuenta, pet. ―le dice sosteniéndoselo.

―Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras Spike. ―le informa Buffy mientras se vuelve a acomodar el pelo.

―También me gustan las sandalias. ―le dice inclinando la cabeza para observarlas mejor. Y una sonrisa insinuante surca la comisura de sus labios.

―Me alegro, porque me costaron una fortuna. ―comenta Buffy mientras mueve su pollera para mirarlas más detenidamente, y observando la calle―. ¿Falta mucho?

―No. Es aquí, en la esquina. ―le dice Spike señalándole un local con la mano―. ¿Estás segura, pet? ―le pregunta mirándola de costado con una semi sonrisa.

―Yeap. ―le dice Buffy tomando aliento―. ¿No hay gatitos verdad? ―le pregunta mirando hacia el lugar.

―Ni un ronroneo. ―le contesta Spike divertido―. Solo su sangriento dinero.

―Será divertido. ―murmura Buffy con un amplio suspiro―. ¡Okay, vamos Spike! ―le dice cuando comenzaban a cruzar la calle.

Spike esboza una amplia sonrisa mientras la sigue.

―Espero que no se te haga costumbre, pet. ―le comenta Spike al tiempo que cruza su brazo por su cintura.

―¡Hey! Yo no soy el que se pasó dos horas anoche enseñándome unos trucos. ―lo mira burlona.

―Me cobraré por esto. ―le dice, al tiempo que ingresan en el local.

Y Afuera una cálida brisa seguía recorriendo las calles.

* * *

 **Al otro día.**

 **Interior. Despacho. Departamento de Giles. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Giles entra en su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de él. Dejando a un costado del mueble su taza de té. Una corriente de aire comenzaba a colarse por entre la ventana abierta que daba al jardín. Giles se la queda observando, habría jurado que estaba cerrada. Y es cuando se dirige a entornarla, que escucha la voz proveniente de una esquina de la habitación.

―Para preparar una taza de té, tardas demasiado, ¿lo sabías?

―¿Qué haces aquí Spike? ―pregunta Giles dándose vuelta sorprendido―. ¿Y por qué demonios entras así?

―Te estaba esperando. ―le dice Spike apareciendo de entre las sombras―. Necesitaba hablar a solas contigo.

―No tenemos nada de que hablar. ―le responde mientras se dirige a tomar su taza.

―Siempre te gustaron los misterios Rupert. ―se lo queda mirando―. Jugar, ¿a quién tiene el sangriento poder?

―No sé a qué te refieres Spike. ―le contesta dándose vuelta.

―¡Oh, claro que sí! ―le dice divertido, y poniéndose serio―. Necesitamos hablar. No tomes esto como una visita social, no figuras en mi lista.

―¡Gracias a Dios! ―le responde molesto Giles―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Ya te dije, hablar tú y yo. ―le dice Spike mientras se reclina contra un mueble. Giles no deja de observarlo.

―Muy bien te escucho. ―le dice después de un tiempo.

―¿Qué esta pasando? ―le pregunta Spike clavándole la mirada―. No eres bueno ocultando las cosas, tiendes a exagerar siempre.

―No hay nada que ocultar. ―y mirándolo―. Y yo no exagero. Y escucha Spike, si viniste intentar convencerme que acepte sonriente lo que hay entre ustedes. Déjame decirte…

―Que no me importa. ―completa la frase seco Spike―. ¿Realmente piensas que busco tu sangrienta bendición? ¡Oh, por favor! Te pensé más inteligente. ―dice haciendo una mueca de sorna con sus labios. Spike hace un silencio, y con una voz más pausada y profunda dice―. Le interesas a Buffy, y si de verdad la quieres deberías apoyarla. ―lo vuelve a mirar serio.

―Buffy entenderá mis razones tarde o temprano. ―le contesta Giles sentándose en un asiento―. No necesito de tu intervención para arreglar nuestras diferencias.

―No. Solo me necesitabas para jugar al súper héroe, con la maldita Liga de la Justicia en estos últimos años.

―Así no funcionaron las cosas. ―le dice Giles molesto.

―¿Ah, no? ―le pregunta Spike levantando una ceja―. ¿Cómo funcionaron entonces? ¡Por favor acláramelo Rupert!

―Hubo un pacto. ―deja la taza sobre el escritorio―. Nosotros te dejamos vivir a cambio de información. ―levantando la mirada―. Al final de cuentas fuiste el menos perjudicado.

―La próxima vez tú estarás llevando el amuleto y hablaremos de recompensas. ―le dice haciendo un gesto de desdén con sus labios―. Pero hay algo más en todo este maldito asunto. ―se hace un silencio entre los dos―. Y me lo dirás.

―¿Me estas amenazando? ―le pregunta Giles elevando su vista hacia él.

―¿Yo, amenazarte Rupert? ¡Bloody Hell! No. ―lo mira sonriendo y su voz parece más corrosiva y burlona con cada nueva palabra―. ¡Dios me proteja! Yo sólo haré las preguntas y tú me darás las respuestas. ―y cruzándose de brazos―. Esos son mis sangrientos deseos.

Giles lo mira furioso. Y tomando el pisapapeles, se lo queda observando por unos segundos. Spike no ha perdido detalle de los gestos del vigilante. Giles levanta la cabeza, lo mira y con un marcado esfuerzo le dice después de un tiempo.

―Tal vez no te guste lo que oigas.

―Me arriesgare. ―le dice serio Spike―. No esperaba oírte cantar un tema de los Sex Pistols. ―Giles le clava la mirada. Spike se levanta de hombros―. Así que canta Giles. El escenario es tuyo.

―Obviamente no volviste a hablar con Ángel.

―No. ¿Por qué? ―le pregunta arqueando una ceja―. ¿Qué tiene que ver Peach en todo esto?

―Wesley me llamo hace un mes atrás. Él estaba preocupado. Me pregunto si sabía donde estabas, cosa que me extraño porque supuse que todavía seguías en Los Ángeles. El me contó que te habías ido para buscar a Buffy. ―se detiene y lo observa, Spike permanecía serio todo el tiempo―. Obviamente me alarme. Y quise saber que estaba pasando en realidad. Entonces Wesley comenzó a hablarme de una profecía, y de que estaban preocupados por unos nuevos indicios que habían obtenido.

―¿El Shanshu? ―le pregunta Spike sin dejar de clavarle la mirada―. Pensé que ya sabían todo respecto a ello.

―En realidad no me dijo de cual se trataba, pero era sobre una profecía y algo que tenia que ver con tu regreso. ―hace otro silencio, mientras juguetea con el pisapapeles en su mano―. El caso es que necesitaban encontrarte. Yo le dije que estabas aquí, luego claro de que apareciste en nuestras vidas. Esto tranquilizo por un tiempo a Wesley. ―lo mira y tomando aliento―. Si de verdad la amas entenderás tu deber. ―le dice serio.

―Sí la amo. ―le contesta Spike―. Y ahora dime, ¿cuál es mi sangriento deber?

―Se avecina un nuevo Apocalipsis, es una especie de guerras de energías. Wesley no fue muy claro todavía al respecto, pero el hecho es que de ser verdad, dentro de aproximadamente una semana comenzarán las primeras manifestaciones. ―deja el pisapapeles en la mesa―. Y hasta ese momento todo son solo suposiciones, pero hay datos que nos hacen pensar que no estamos equivocados.

―Muy bien. ―dice Spike reclinándose aún más contra el mueble―. Hasta ahora nada nuevo. ¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

―Es un balance de energías. ―le responde Giles esquivando su mirada―. Wesley piensa que tú lo estas causando Spike. ―lo mira.

Spike hace una mueca divertida.

―¿Yo? ―y señalando hacia una esquina―. O sea que ese estúpido vigilante piensa que estoy provocando un Apocalipsis. ―Giles asiente con la cabeza―. Genial. ¿Y por que seria? ¿Cuál es el bloody motivo?

―Tu alma. ―le contesta Giles observándolo serio.

―¿Mi alma? ―le pregunta achicando su vista sorprendido―. ¡Oh, vamos Giles! No creerás todas esas estupideces. ―se mueve molesto de su sitio―. Mi alma me la gane. Para mí. ―frunce sus labios en una mueca mientras mueve su cabeza―. El año pasado no corrían estos sangrientos rumores.

―El año pasado moriste. ―le dice Giles―. El balance había sido restaurado. Ahora estas de nuevo aquí. Y el mundo y todo lo que conocemos se ira al infierno si no lo detenemos.

―¿Y eso sería, cómo? ¿Matándome? ―le pregunta Spike con un tono profundo de voz.

―Sí. ―le contesta Giles clavándole la mirada.

Spike desvía la mirada y se queda observando las sombras que se extienden por el jardín. Aprieta sus labios y mirando al vigilante.

―¿Quién más lo sabe? ―le pregunta luego.

―Bueno, Wesley, yo y Ángel. ―le contesta Giles saliendo de sus meditaciones.

―¡Ángel! Esto debe ser su sangrienta diversión. ―dice Spike moviendo la cabeza―. ¿Y por qué no intentaron matarme hasta ahora? ¿Qué los detuvo? ―cruzándose de brazos―. No espero muchos cuestionamientos de su parte. ―agacha la cabeza―. Ángel debe estar afilando las estacas en este momento.

―Ya te dije. Necesitamos estar seguros. ―le contesta Giles acomodándose los anteojos―. Sólo hasta que se produzcan las manifestaciones no lo sabremos.

―No creo que sea eso lo que los detiene. ¡Ups, nos equivocamos! ¿Quién quiere un montón de polvo de vampiro para festejar? ―lo mira―. Esta es la excusa que has estado esperando todo este tiempo Rupert, no nos engañemos. ¿Cuál es el detalle? ―Giles lo observa de costado.

―Está bien. Hay un ritual. ―hace un silencio― Este se debe llevar a cabo el primer día del solsticio de verano. Sólo en ese momento se podrá detener este caos.

―¿O sea que están esperando ese día para matarme? ―dice Spike frunciendo sus labios en una media sonrisa―. ¿Y ya decidieron quien tiene que hacerlo? La fila debe ser larga. ―señalándolo―. Agrega a Ewan a la partida.

―No hay fila. No porque crea que no existiría, sino porque es Ángel el único capaz de hacerlo. ―se saca los anteojos―. No pueden existir dos vampiros con alma. ―los limpia―. Eso ya lo sabías.

―Y eligieron que el inmolado debería ser yo. ―Spike mueve la cabeza―. Imagino que Ángel debe estar sufriendo con todo esto. Otra vez en el maldito papel del sangriento héroe. ―se levanta.

―Ahora que sabes la verdad, ―le dice al tiempo que se coloca los anteojos―. te darás cuenta de la importancia de que te alejes de Buffy de inmediato. ―le dice Giles observándolo atentamente mientras el rostro de Spike se ensombrece de repente.

―Es todo lo que quieres ¿no?. No hay un mundo, ni malditos Apocalipsis que detener. Todo se resume a una simple ecuación. Tú y solo tú manejando la vida de Buffy.

―¡Eso es mentira! ―le dice Giles indignado―. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

―¿Y eso qué sería según tu? ―le pregunta Spike cruzándose de brazos.

―Obviamente no a ti. ―le contesta clavándole la mirada―. Si de verdad te interesa aléjate de ella. Ustedes dos no tienen futuro. Todo esto no es más que una tontería.

―Te adelantas al tiempo Rupert. El mañana es un bloody misterio que no puedes develar. ―Spike esboza una media sonrisa―. Lo sé. He vivido cientos de años y aún no puedo calcular que sucederá, pero sé exactamente donde quiero estar. ―lo mira―. Recuérdalo.

―¿Qué piensas que pasara si todo resulta ser verdad? ―lo interroga levantándose Giles enojado de su asiento―. No tienes opciones y lo sabes. ¿Quieres verla sufrir? ¿Es eso lo quieres?

―Sabes que no. ―le contesta molesto.

―¡Entonces déjala! ―hace un silencio y lo mira―. Aún hay tiempo. Ella es fuerte se sobrepondrá.

―No seguiré el mismo camino de Ángel. Él es un cobarde. ¡Yo no!

―No se trata de cobardía. Sino de raciocinio. ―lo mira serio―. Pero claro, dudo que alguna vez entiendas lo que significa esa palabra Spike.

―Lo tienes todo calculado ¿verdad Giles? ―le pregunta achicando la mirada con un dejo de burla en el extremo de sus labios.

―Yo solo deseo ver feliz a Buffy.

―¿Y eso sería con quién? ―le pregunta cruzándose de brazos―. Obviamente no con Ángel. Lo usaras y lo descartaras a la primera toma. ―baja la mirada y cuando la levanta un brillo divertido aparece en sus ojos―. No. Él no es. Ewan es tu caballo ganador. Deja pasar el tiempo, juntalo con un poco de consuelo escocés, tu sangriento apoyo y tendrás todo listo para tu maravilloso mundo feliz. ―lo mira―. Me pregunto cuanto tendrá que ver realmente Buffy en todo esto. ―encogiéndose de hombros―. En realidad no importa. Ya lo decidiste. Y eso es todo.

―Sabes que es lo correcto. ―le responde molesto Giles.

―Lo correcto. ―repite Spike―. Es gracioso como les gusta usar esa palabra. ―lo mira―. Todo parece tan sólido y transparente debajo de ella, pero dudo que alguien sepa realmente lo que significa. ―hace un silencio―. Yo he cometido muchos malditos errores. Y he visto y hecho cosas que ni siquiera querría recordar. ―tuerce sus labios―. Pero era un vampiro, un demonio. Todo era claro y brillante. Y sabia con extrema exactitud cual era lo correcto Giles. ―se lo queda observando―. Era cazar, matar, buscar la sangrienta diversión. ―y un dejo de burla se asoma a sus labios―. ¿Te asusta? No había alma que me retuviera, solo mi sangre gritando a mis instintos todo el tiempo. Era un vampiro y estaba bien con eso. ―se encoge de hombros―. Pero no era el único. ―se pone serio―. El hombre también tenía esas sangrientas visiones de sangre y poder, envueltas en su maldita alma con sueños de grandeza. ―se le acerca―. Así que Rupert, no hablemos de lo que es correcto o incorrecto. ―lo mira―. Sólo es una bloody palabra para justificar nuestros deseos.

Giles lo observa en silencio por un lapso de tiempo. Los ojos de Spike no dejaban de mirarlo. Y bajando la vista, le pregunta:

―¿Y que deseas Spike?

―Mis deseos no te importan Rupert. ―le contesta seco.

―Piensa en los de Buffy. ¿Qué deseas para ella? ―vuelve a insistir Giles―. ¿Quieres verla morir junto con todos los demás? ¿Eso deseas para ella?

―No. ―la voz de Spike es dura y profunda―. Pero una cosa aprendí en esta maldita vida y es a sobrevivir. Y es lo que haré.

―¿A costa de todos?

―No. Pero no dudes que luchare por ello.

―No tiene opciones Spike. ―le dice Giles molesto.

―Te equivocas. Siempre hay opciones. ―Spike se va hacia la puerta, la abre.

―Déjala ir Spike. ―le dice la voz de Giles a sus espaldas.

Este se detiene, se da vuelta y se lo queda observando serio. Y sin decir una palabra más cierra la puerta tras de sí. Giles se encuentra observando el cuarto vacío, en la oscuridad que lo envuelve. Y cada instante se le antoja como una densa cadena enrollándose en torno a él. Ahogándolo. Y más allá de los muros. Spike camina con la vista perdida en las sombras, mientras otras sombras más profundas y oscuras comienzan a cubrir el horizonte.

 _Continuará…_


	14. DECIMOCUARTA PARTE

**_Hola! Soy yo de nuevo._**

 ** _Bueno acá les dejo el capi. Espero que les guste, es un poco extraño ya lo verán cuando lo lean. No me maten, ni arrojen tomates Xdios! Cualquier crítica y/o comentario en la parte añadir respuesta por favor, la empresa se encarga de atender todas sus sugerencias._**  
 ** _Con este capitulo comienza por así decirlo la bisagra final del fic., pero aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos, tranquilas. El plan es que sean entre 24 o 25, ya veremos. También es buen momento para recordarles el releer las advertencias al comienzo del fic. Oh si, no la tendrán fácil muchos de ellos._**

 ** _Antes de despedirme, quería agradecerles y darles un gracias gigante a Moonlightgirl86 (aka belén), Cirse723, Lugomoce y Casandra por sus comentarios y ser mis lectoras fiel. Love, love, love chicas!_**

* * *

 **DECIMOCUARTA PARTE**

 **Interior. Despacho de Giles. Nuevo Consejo. Mañana.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Adentro los dos hombres aguardaban. La tensa calma no se había disipado con el correo de los minutos. Giles se acomoda los anteojos mientras mira la hora en el reloj de pared de su despacho. Enfrente suyo Richard lo observa de reojo. Este tamborilea con sus dedos sobre el escritorio, mientras reclina su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón en que se había acomodado. En esos momentos un hombre entra por la puerta.

―Siento la demora. ―dice Ewan mirando a Giles―. ¿Para qué me buscaban?

―¡Al fin! ―exclama Giles y mostrándole un sillón―. Toma asiento por favor Ewan. ―y observándolos a ambos― Yo…, esté los hice llamar porque quería hablar con ustedes. Es importante que nos pongamos de acuerdo en como vamos a actuar con el problema de Spike.

―Es lo que yo siempre dije. ―afirma Richard con una sonrisa. A su lado Ewan frunce el ceño―. Tenemos que tener la mente clara y la meta siempre a la vista. No podemos dejarnos llevar por los impulsos. ―comenta observando de soslayo al joven―. El deber y las responsabilidades que ocupamos son nuestras máximas prioridades.

―Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo Richard. ―lo interrumpe Giles limpiando los lentes―. En que este es un tema sumamente delicado y lo mejor será que lo manejemos entre nosotros. ―y poniéndoselos―. Anoche tuve una inesperada visita. ―hace un profundo suspiro―. Pero las cosas están mejorando. Solo tenemos que tener paciencia. ―y mirando hacia la puerta―. Buffy se acaba de reincorporar al Consejo, no necesitamos poner las cosas más tensas por ahora. ―y volviéndose al joven―. Ewan yo sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero necesito tu colaboración.

―No tienes nada de que preocuparte Giles. ―le dice este cruzándose de brazos―. Ella decidió ignorarme por completo. Soy el nuevo Bonsái del salón. ―y haciendo una mueca despectiva con sus labios―. Pero aún no entiendo a dónde nos llevara todo esto.

―Este puede ser el principio de la solución de todos nuestros problemas. ―le dice Giles mirándolos, camina hacia la biblioteca, hace un silencio y dándose vuelta―. Sé que entenderán lo que estoy por proponerles.

―Te escuchamos Giles. ―le dice Richard interesado.

―Bien. Este. Umm… ―se soba la frente―. Tal vez esto no suene muy ortodoxo, pero creo que tendremos primero que hacer cierto tipo de concesiones para alcanzar nuestro objetivo. Ayer como les dije recibí una visita especial... ¡llamésmole así! ―toma aliento―. Spike y yo, estuvimos hablando y creo que al final él entenderá que es lo mejor para Buffy.

―¿Lo crees? ―le pregunta Ewan con un dejo de ironía en su voz―. No me dio la impresión de ser un tipo que arreglas con un poco de charla.

―No es que quiera sonar pesimista Giles. ―comenta Richard―. Pero debo coincidir con Ewan. Me pareció bastante testarudo y no muy acostumbrado a obedecer si quieres mi opinión.

―Bueno no niego que Spike lo adornan esas características. Además de otras que no vienen al caso. ―dice Giles moviendo su cabeza―. Pero esta vez él tendrá que escuchar quiera o no.

―Aún no entiendo a donde lleva todo esto. ―vuelve a insistir Ewan, que cruza sus piernas en señal de fastidio.

―Que las guerras están hechas de pequeñas batallas. ―le contesta Giles serio―. Y no necesitamos buscarnos nuevos enemigos. Las cosas estarán mejor si tenemos a Buffy de nuestro lado.

―¿Y eso será cómo? ―le pregunta elevando una ceja el joven.

―Bueno primeramente aceptando a Spike. ―cometa Giles. Los mira.

―¿Esto es una broma? ―lo interroga Ewan con un tono molesto en su voz.

―No, no es ninguna broma. ―apretándose el tabique de la nariz―. Y creeme que a mi me gusta mucho menos que a ti. Pero necesitamos tiempo y no es poniéndonos en contra de Buffy como vamos a conseguirlo. ―vuelve a hacer un silencio―. El tiempo esta de nuestro lado, y Spike ya lo sabe. Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia y de aquí a unas semanas todo esto se habrá arreglado.

―Perdóname Giles, pero no estoy entendiendo nada. ―pregunta Ewan socarronamente mientras se levanta de su asiento―. ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Cuál es el suceso tan extraordinario que nos haría el milagro?

―Se que pareciera que estoy hablando con acertijos. ―les dice el hombre excusándose―. Pero solo denme unos días para confirmar mi sospecha y después conversaremos y discutiremos todo más claramente.

―Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? ―le pregunta Richard que lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

―Si todo resultara ser verdad Buffy necesitara de nuestro total apoyo. Ella tendrá que concentrarse en su deber y obligaciones con las chicas. ―mirándolos―. Y nosotros tendremos que estar ahí con ella. ―hace un pequeño silencio―. Él tendrá que dejarla. Y yo quiero… ―se vuelve al joven―, se que lo que te voy a pedir es fundamental para todos Ewan. Ella te va necesitar llegado el momento. Puede ser que al principio se resista un poco pero ten paciencia, ―le pone una mano en el hombro―. Acompáñala. No digas nada. Sólo esta ahí para ella. Deberás ser su apoyo. ―cierra los ojos y lo mira luego―. Ella te lo agradecerá después cuando todo haya pasado y las cosas estén de nuevo en su lugar.

―¿Y por qué estas seguro que él la abandonara? ―le pregunta Ewan con un dejo de duda en su voz.

―Porque no tendrá otra opción. ―suspirando―. Porque lo de ellos no tiene futro ni ahora y menos mañana. ―se deja caer pesadamente contra la biblioteca.

―Ósea que debo ser su paño de lágrimas. ―le dice Ewan cruzándose de brazos.

―Debes ser su amigo. ―le reprocha Giles de inmediato―. Si de verdad te interesa Ewan. Tendrás que estar junto a ella cuando te necesite. ―se lo queda observando―. Las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles para todos. Y es mejor que nos mantengamos alertas y estemos prevenidos. ―y dirigiéndose al otro hombre―. Y aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda Richard. No solo se trata de alejar a Spike de Buffy. Él lo hará llegado el momento. Sino de ver que cuando eso suceda ella no lo busque. ―tomando aliento―. Y evitar que pueda intervenir en su decisión.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga Giles? ―le pregunta este que seguí con el ceño fruncido.

―Que te la lleves lejos de Londres, de Inglaterra. No sé, que la pongas a cargo de un grupo y organicen una excursión a algún lugar. ―se mueve incómodo por el despacho―. Eso la mantendrá concentrada en su trabajo y le dará la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. ―se detiene―. Pero para esto es necesario que no nos inmiscuyamos entre ellos. Cuando Buffy requiera nuestra ayuda. ¡Ahí estaremos! ―y mirando a Ewan―. Por eso debemos cesar las hostilidades con Spike.

―Haré lo que sea con tal de que el grupo sobreviva. ―le dice Richard―. Pero debemos hablar más adelante. No me gusta para nada estas medias palabras, pero confiaré en ti hoy Giles. ―comenta serio el hombre.

―Hablaremos, hablaremos no te preocupes. Y todo estará claro. ―lo mira―. Solo les pido unos días, y entenderán la importancia de todo esto. ―volviéndose al joven―. Ewan, confía en mí. Ella te necesitará. Yo te necesitaré. Y se que puedo contar contigo.

―Algo realmente grave debe estar sucediendo, para tanto misterio. ―comenta este moviendo la cabeza, y apretando sus labios agrega―. Hablas de que él la abandonará. ¿Pero por qué lo haría? ¿Qué lo obligaría a eso? Y Buffy por lo visto no está enterada de nada.

―No. Y es mejor que no se entere. ―le informa Giles preocupado―. Por el bien de todos Spike debe irse sin que ella sospeche nada. ―hace un silencio―. Yo veré si puedo convérsenlo de esto. No queremos complicar las cosas más de lo que está. Buffy es una mujer fuerte, se sobrepondrá y entenderá con el tiempo que era lo mejor para todos.

―Está bien por mi Giles. Cuenta con ese plazo de tiempo. ―le dice Richard―. Yo no pondré ninguna objeción al respecto, pero después quiero saberlo todo.

―Lo mismo digo. ―agrega Ewan serio desde un rincón.

―Gracias. ―les dice Giles―. No se arrepentirán. Y entenderán todo no se preocupen. Lo entenderán.

* * *

 **Interior. Bar. Noche**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

La música había dejado de sonar hace un tiempo. Nadie había vuelto a poner dinero en la máquina. Sólo se escuchaban las voces entremezcladas de los habitúes a ese lugar y las confusas palabras de un ebrio, que más tarde iría algún rincón a hundirse en su sueño de alcohol. Y el olor a bebidas y humo, se entreveraba con el sudor y la desesperación que cada alma vertía sobre el vaso. Tratando de perder con cada gota ese dolor que buscaban disolver en el olvido. Pero de vez en cuando sus sentidos le recordaban donde estaban, y atinaban sólo a apurar ese siempre eterno último trago, que quemaba aún más en sus entrañas.

En un rincón perdido del local Spike enciende su cigarrillo. Lleva más de media hora mirando a su alrededor con indiferencia. Ni siquiera el ruido proveniente de alguna pelea hace que levante su vista, de ese punto perdido de donde se encontraba. Mueve el vaso de whisky una vez más como en toda la noche, haciendo oscilar su contenido de un lado a otro. Lo observa. Bebe un trago y lo vuelve a dejar en la mesa y aspirando una gran bocanada de su cigarrillo recuesta su cabeza hacia atrás.

Afuera la noche estaba tranquila. En realidad hace bastante que no se percibía una calma semejante, mientras una cálida brisa recorría las calles. El lugar se encontraba situado en los suburbios de Londres. Él sabía con absoluta certeza que ella jamás vendría por aquí. Volvió a dar otra pitada a su cigarrillo al tiempo que una nube cubría sus ojos claros. Todo esto estaba siendo una maldita locura, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Y la voz de Giles volvía a sonar en su cerebro, atormentándolo.

―Déjala ir Spike.

Apuró de mala gana el contenido de su vaso. Miro hacia delante. El barman limpiaba el mostrador con un trapo que había conocido tiempos mejores. No lejos de ahí un borracho cabeceaba semi dormido sobre la barra. Mantenía aún entre sus manos el vaso que vertía su líquido entre el mostrador y sus ropas. El cantinero le hecho una última ojeada y bostezó con indiferencia.

Spike cerró los ojos, el whisky barato ardía como el infierno. Y una mueca dura surcó su rostro. Huir. Esa era la gran propuesta, del gran Giles. Dejarla. Como si las cosas fueran tan simples. Como si la razón gobernara a sus instintos, que le ordenaban mandar todo al bloody demonio por una vez por todas. Pero sabía que no lo haría. No era su alma la que lo detenía, ni sangrientos premios o condenas. Nunca pudo despegarse de este mundo, de sus sensaciones, de odiarlo y desearlo como un condenado. Volvió a dar una pitada a su cigarrillo, las gruesas volutas de humo cubrieron por parte su rostro, ensombreciéndolo.

Y ella pertenecía a él. Y lo sabía. Maldijo entre dientes mientras apaga la colilla del cigarrillo sobre la mesa. No escaparía, pero todo esto iba a ser el infierno de ser verdad. Una mueca triste surcó la comisura de sus labios. Tal vez…. No negó enfáticamente con su cabeza. ¡Él no era así! ¿De qué valdría? El dolor seguiría estando ahí, por más que tratara de ocultarlo tras falsas máscaras que de nada le servirían. Y volvió a llenar de whisky su vaso, rió por ello. Se lo quedó observando un segundo bailar entre sus dedos. Sabía que no iba a ser suficiente.

Y a lo lejos, otros hombres y otros mundos debatían sus penas con cada nueva trago de cerveza. Alguien se acerco a la rocola, deposito una moneda y la triste música de un Blues se escuchó por el local. Spike levanto una ceja, y encendiendo otro cigarrillo miró a la gente salir y entrar a esa hora del establecimiento.

No podría seguir con esta farsa por mucho más tiempo. Tendría que hablar con Buffy y lo sabía. Pero no ahora. También estaba seguro que esto no figuraba en los planes de Giles, pero francamente no le interesaba. ¡Al demonio con él! Y dio otra gran pitada a su cigarrillo. Nada de esto tenía sentido, parecía una maldita broma del destino.

Se quedo pensando. Su alma. Si hasta sonaba gracioso, ella sería la responsable de que el mundo se fuera al carajo. Movió su cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus labios, en un gesto duro. En ese momento la música había dejado de sonar. Levantó la vista, nada parecía perturbar la tranquilidad de ese lugar. Todo se perdía entre licores y volutas de humo como en un encanto.

Aún era temprano, recién había oscurecido. Una larga noche se extendía frente a él. Volvió a reclinarse aún más contra su asiento, sus dedos rozaron el borde del vaso en una lenta caricia. Pensó en ir a buscarla, en estar con ella. Pero desistió de inmediato. No esta noche, no ahora. Y estúpidamente volvió a temer.

Temer que ella dudara, que tuviera miedo. Que todo esto fuera demasiado para ella. Apuró de un golpe el trago de su vaso. Que su amor no fuera suficiente. Ella ya había pasado por esto, tal vez…, tal vez, sería mejor apartarla. Pero sabía que lo odiaría por eso. Y él no lo haría. No era su sangriento estilo. Siempre había sido un luchador y esta vez no sería la diferencia. Y dolería, y quemaría más que el infierno. Pero era la maldita sangre gritándole de nuevo en todo su ser, que así debía ser.

Se levantó de su asiento, y cruzó el bar en un par de zancadas. Miró la calle desierta y se perdió entre las callejuelas. Una tenue llovizna había comenzado a cubrir la ciudad.

* * *

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El grupo de ocho cazadoras y Richard se hallaban esperando en un claro del cementerio. Algunas de ellas, se encontraban sentadas sobre unas lápidas, otras solo apoyadas displicentes contra un árbol. El vigilante observó la hora y suspiro con fuerza. Un par de pasos resonaron tras su espalda, y dándose vuelta pudo percibir las siluetas de una pareja que se acercaba por entre las lápidas. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

―Ya era hora. ―dijo cuando la pareja estuvo cerca―. Pensé que no vendrían. ―les comento dirigiéndose a ellos.

―Siento la demora Richard. ―se disculpó Buffy―. Pero él insistió en venir.

―¿Quién? ―pregunta el vigilante mirándola extrañado.

―El pequeño fastidio. ―comento Spike y moviendo la cabeza―. Si nada lo atacó ahí viene. ―termina señalando hacia el camino.

En ese momento Andrew aparecía cargando un pesado bolso sobre sus hombros. Dejándolo con un resoplido en medio de todos.

―Esto pesa. ―resopla mientras se limpia la transpiración de su frente con el dorso de su mano―. Veo que estamos todos. ―agrega mirando hacia las cazadoras.

―El es Andrew. ―le dice Buffy a Richard presentándoselo―. El, nos va ayudar con el entrenamiento. ―agrega con una media sonrisa.

―¡Ah, ya veo! ¿Tienes experiencia? ―le pregunta el vigilante observándolo detenidamente.

―Ayude a Buffy, aquí presente en Sunnydale. Y Giles me estuvo entrenando hasta que viniera "El gran Ewan" ―dice haciendo comilla con sus dedos―. Y tomara mi lugar. Pero como ahora el no está puedo estar a cargo de nuevo. ―termina Andrew la frase con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―¿Sabes que esto es solo temporal? ―le vuelve a preguntar Richard con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

―Mientras Spike este aquí no creo que se aparezca. ―le dice Andrew cruzándose de brazos―. Bueno para mí. Malo para él. ―y aplaudiendo―. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

―Este…, ejem…, si claro. ―carraspea el vigilante y mirándolos―. Las chicas están listas, el grupo es tuyo Buffy.

―¡Okay! Empecemos por lo básico. ―dice Buffy cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Spike se quedan observando un segundo. Este asiente con una media sonrisa, y se marcha perdiéndose entre los mausoleos.

―¿A dónde fue? ―le pregunta Richard. Buffy no le contesta y dirigiéndose a las cazadoras.

―Muy bien chicas. Es hora de un poco de acción. ¡Escúchenme todas! ―les dice parándose en medio del grupo―. Creen que son buenas, que están preparadas, que nada puedes sorprenderles. Bien. ―hace un silencio―. ¡Es mentira! ―comienza a caminar observándolas―. La fuerza, el entrenamiento. Son buenos, pero eso no hace la diferencia.

―¿Y qué lo hace? ―le pregunta una cazadora con las manos en la cadera.

―Bien por preguntar Brenda. ―le dice Buffy con una media sonrisa―. Pero deberías saberlo. Solo eres tú y nadie más. ―las mira seria―. No importa que les digan las reglas o los estúpidos manuales. ―se detiene―. No hay nadie peleando nuestras batallas más que nosotras. ―hace otro extraño silencio―. Están solas y siempre será así.

―Eso suena optimista. ―le dice Margaret sentada en el césped.

―Nunca dije que lo iba a ser. ―le comenta Buffy alzándose de hombros―. Pero aún dentro de todo se tienen a ustedes, a sus instintos, a sus sentidos hablándoles siempre. La pregunta es… ―mira hacia las sombras―. ¿Si saben escucharlos?

Y con un rápido movimiento Spike apareció tras sus espaldas, agarro a una de las chicas y la arrojo contra unos arbustos. Dos de ellas se dieron vuelta de repente intentando golpearlo. Este esquivo a una, y con un golpe de puño mando a otra contra una lápida. Las demás miraban sorprendidas.

―Una cazadora debe estar atenta siempre. ―les dice Buffy―. Esa es la diferencia entre estar viva o muerta. ―y agarrando a una del brazo la golpea para sorpresa de las demás―. Y confiar en sus instintos, todo el tiempo. ―y poniéndose espalda con espalda con Spike―. ¡Esto será divertido! ―con una sonrisa en el extremo de sus labios―. ¡Veamos que tan buenas son!

―¡Es cool! ―exclama Andrew achicando los ojos.

Un par de chicas se les acercan recelosas. Propinan un par de golpes y patadas que ambos detienen con sus brazos y puños. Spike toma un envión volando sobre una de ellas, y agarrándola por la nuca cambia su rostro. Apoyando sus colmillos en la garganta de la chica.

―¿Por qué no lo haría pet? ―le pregunta a milímetros de su yugular.

―Porque nos estás entrenando. ―murmura entre sorprendida y asustada la cazadora.

―Mala respuesta. ―le dice Buffy cruzándose de brazos, mientras las otras chicas se quedaron paralizando observando la escena. Spike aprieta su boca más fuerte contra su cuello.

―Porque tienes alma. ―vuelve a susurrar la chica.

―No. Podría detenerme pero no es eso. ―le dice Spike apretándola más fuerte contra su pecho.

―No lo sé. ―atina a decir esta cada vez más asustada.

―Porque no quiero. ―le dice Spike soltándola mientras su rostro vuelve a adquirir características humanas―. Esa es la bloody diferencia entre un demonio y yo. Lo que quieres y lo que puedes hacer. ―señalando a la joven que so tocaba el cuello dolorida―. Podrías haber sido mi cena, tal vez ellas me hubiesen matado. ―dice observando a las demás―. Pero eso no habría hecho para ti la maldita diferencia. ―y acercándose a donde está Buffy―. No importa lo rápida que sean, o los golpes que tiren. Hay una solo pregunta que deben hacerse siempre. ¿Cuánto quieren vivir?

―Y esa es la lección de hoy. ―les dice Buffy mirándolas seria y volviéndose a Andrew―. Andrew entrégales las armas.

―¡Vengan chicas! ―le dice llamándolas sonriente. Todas se acercan, y toman las armas que este les reparte. De vez en cuando echan una pequeña ojeada a la pareja que estaba hablando entre ellos en esos momentos.

―Ahora un poco de cacería para estar en forma. ―ordena Buffy a continuación observándolas seria―. Formen dos grupos uno irá con Andrew y Richard y otro conmigo y Spike.

Ellas asienten con la cabeza, mientras se dividen en dos grupos.

―Eso estuvo…

―Bien. ―termina la frase Buffy por el vigilante.

―Iba a decir diferente, se asemeja más a la palabra que estaba buscando. Pero no puedo negar que las chicas captaron el mensaje. Tienes unos métodos extraños pero efectivos Buffy. ―le dice luego con una sonrisa Richard―. Iré con mi grupo. ―agrega a continuación marchándose y dejándolos solos.

―Esto es raro. ―comenta Buffy una vez que este se hubiese ido

―¿Qué cosa pet? ―le pregunta Spike levantando una ceja.

―Las cosas en los últimos días han estado demasiado fácil, Giles, Richard, Ewan. No es que me queje. ―dice agrandando sus ojos―. Pero no sé, es raro.

Spike hace una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

―Tómalo como una tregua.

―Es lo que me temo. ―con un suspiro―. Hay algo. No sé lo que es, pero lo siento. ―lo mira. Spike estaba serio a su lado―. Tú también lo sientes Spike, se te nota en la cara. ―este le da una sonrisa triste.

―Si hay algo, pet. ―la mira―. Pero todavía no estoy seguro de nada.

Buffy se lo queda observando y mirando en dirección el grupo de chicas que los estaba esperando.

―Nos esperan. Será mejor que vayamos.

―Yeap. ―dice Spike mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

Luego se pierden entre las lápidas y mausoleos del cementerio, seguido por el resto del grupo de cazadoras. Cada uno iba callado perdido en sus pensamientos, observando el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos con indiferencia. Buffy mira de nuevo el rostro de Spike. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando.

* * *

 **Interior. Oficina Ángel. Tarde.**

 **Los Ángeles. California.**

El teléfono no había parado de sonar en toda la tarde. Ángel agarra el cable y dando un fuerte tirón lo desconecta de la pared. El ruido cesa de repente y volviéndose hacia los demás.

―¿Qué me decías Wes? ―le pregunta reclinándose contra el respaldo del sillón. Este lo observa sorprendido por la reacción del vampiro y carraspeando le contesta.

―¡Ah, si!…, este. Bueno estos son los informes que pudimos obtener del caso Dreifus. ―le pasa una carpeta―. Gunn está investigando posibles cláusulas legales. Pero todo indica que hubo incumplimiento parcial de uno de los puntos, y todo paso bajo el poder de W&H.

―Bueno ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con todo esto? Que lo arreglen los del Departamento de Asuntos Legales. Se supone que ese es su trabajo. ―le dice Ángel al tiempo que tamborilea con la lapicera sobre el legajo un poco fastidiado.

―Yo creí que este era nuestro trabajo aquí Ángel. Ayudar a los inocentes. ―le dice Wes con un dejo de cansancio en su voz―. Que para eso habíamos aceptado todo esto.

―Muy bien Wes. Tráeme a todos los inocentes que hayamos ayudado y fórmalos en fila. Sinceramente no creo que lleguen a la puerta. ―tira la lapicera sobre el escritorio―. Así que, no sé a donde nos lleva todo esto.

―A seguir luchando. ―le responde Wesley serio―. Se que tal vez…

―Siento interrumpir. ―dice Gunn entrando de repente en la oficina―. Pero creí que era urgente que vieran esto. ―agrega extendiendo un papel delante de los dos hombres.

Este era un plano de los Ángeles en el que se podían observar unos sitios marcados con unos puntos desperdigados acá y allá.

―¿Y qué se supone que estamos viendo? ―le pregunta Ángel con el ceño fruncido.

―Esto. ―le contesta al tiempo que coloca encima del mapa una hoja tipo papel calco, con un extraño dibujo en ella. Estaba formado por una i griega invertida dentro de un triangulo, el cual estaba rodeada por un circulo y en cada vértice de la pirámide se encontraba dibujada una runa―. Es el símbolo de Antarecix un demonio muy antiguo y venerado por los Druidas Negros. Se suponía que su orden de seguidores había desaparecido, pero hace más de unos días empezaron hacerse sentir en los Ángeles.

―¿Y qué es lo que quieren? ―le pregunta Ángel que no dejaba de observar la extraña figura.

―Su diezmo. ―comenta Wesley de repente, y sentándose en una silla toma la carpeta que había traído―. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ―hojea en busca de algo―. Una vez cada cincuenta años hay que pagar el diezmo a Antarecix. Es un ritual simple pero con cláusula de perpetuidad, y aquel que ose romperlo deberá enfrentar la furia del demonio. ¡Aquí está! ―dice señalando un párrafo en la hoja―. ¡Dios esto es terrible! ―todos lo observan―. Según este informe el diezmo lo tiene que pagar… ―mira a Ángel―, W&H. Nosotros. ―termina Wesley con un murmullo.

―¿Qué? ―dice Ángel arrebatándole la carpeta de sus manos―. ¿Y qué clase de diezmo es ese? Porque aquí no dice nada Wes. ―comenta Ángel revisando la hoja.

―Bueno, no estoy seguro. ―comenta Wes sobándose la frente―. Pero supongo que un ritual de sangre. Yo, este investigaré… ―se levanta.

―Chicos no quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero la fecha es para hoy a la medianoche. ―dice Gunn moviendo un papel entre su mano―. Me llegó un meno a mi oficina solicitando el pago de la ofrenda. ―lo deja sobre el escritorio―. Hubo un atraso en el correo y solo lo recibí esta tarde. ―mirando el reloj―. Así que no contamos con mucho tiempo.

―Averigüen todo lo que sea necesario. ―dice Ángel―. Wes… ¿Qué tipo de ritual? Forma de pago y ¿dónde se llevará a cabo? ―volviéndose a Gunn―. Revisa de nuevo el contrato y ve las cláusulas y la opciones que tenemos para salirnos de el. Alguna falla en el sistema tomaré lo que sea. ―mirándolos―. ¿Qué esperan? ¡A trabajar! ―y levantando el tubo del teléfono―. ¡Cierto! Wes llama a los de reparaciones.

―Enseguida Ángel. ―le dice este saliendo.

―¿Qué harás mientras? ―le pregunta Gunn recogiendo los planos.

―Buscar a los responsables. ―y tomando el memo sale de la oficina dejando al otro hombre totalmente desconcertado.

Una vez afuera se dirige hacia donde esta Harmony.

―¡Harm! ―le dice llamándola. Esta deja de la revista que estaba leyendo escondiéndola entre otros papeles.

―Si jefecito. ―le contesta sonriente―. ¿Sangre? ¿Café?

―No. Nada de eso. ¿Quién es el encargado del Correo? ―le pregunta serio.

―No hay. Stanley los despidió. Algo con el tema del Sindicato y presupuesto. ¿No te llegó el informe Ángel? ―este la mira y se cruza de brazos―. ¡Upps! ¡Ah, claro! ―exclama y revolviendo entre sus papeles―. Lo siento. ―se lo entrega―. Es que todo está llegando con atraso últimamente.

―¿Dónde está Stanley? ―le pregunta Ángel sin tomar el papel.

―En su oficina. ¿Quieres que lo llame? ―le interroga Harmony levantando el tubo ―Si. Dile que venga de inmediato a mi oficina.

―Como órdenes. ―le dice la chica y comienza a marcar el interno. Ángel se retira a su despacho. Ella lo observa distraídamente, una voz contesta al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

 **Minutos Después.**

Ángel observaba por la ventana a la ciudad que se disponía a dormir una vea más. Cierra los ojos, y busca ese descanso que llevaba perdido tanto tiempo.

―¿Me buscabas? ―le pregunta la voz de un hombre que se encontraba parado en la puerta. Ángel se da vuelta.

―¿Eres Stanley?

―Si. ―avanzando extiende su mano. Ángel lo mira serio. La deja caer―. Si, soy el nuevo jefe de Contaduría. ¿Surgió algún problema? ―le pregunta con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Digamos que el correo no llega. ―le dice Ángel cruzándose de brazos―. Y no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero esta es una oficina, y nos manejamos…, ¿a qué no adivinas con que?

―Con el correo. ―acota el otro hombre que en ningún momento perdía su sonrisa.

―¡Exacto! Y si algo me molesta es no poder enterarme de las cosas que se supone debo saber. ―se le acerca―. Y adivina Stanley ¿por qué es la causa? ―se detiene a pasos del hombre.

―Si bueno. ―lo mira―. Yo se que por ahora puede ser que todo vaya un poco lento, pero estoy trabajando en eso. Las ganancias que tendremos con el nuevo sistema están garantizadas. ―le sonríe―. Bajo costo. Mayor velocidad. Creeme te sorprenderá ver hasta donde podemos llegar.

―¡Entonces trabaja más rápido! ―Ángel camina hacia su escritorio, se sienta en un extremo―. Y no mañana, ni pasado, ni ahora. Lo quiero para ayer. Fui lo bastante claro Stanley. ―lo observa.

―Si. ―se lo queda mirando―. Yo también soy hombre que tiene responsabilidades Ángel. Y se hacer mi trabajo, mis socios y yo estamos capacitados para asumir riesgos. ¿Por qué crees que trabajamos para W&H? Porque somos los mejores. ―y observando a su alrededor―. Y sabemos donde encontrar lo que buscamos.

―¿Y qué buscas Stanley? ―pregunta Ángel achicando su mirada.

―Lo mismo que todos aquí. ―hace un silencio―. Poder. ―y la sonrisa se profundiza en su rostro―. ¿O a qué pensabas que estábamos jugando todo el tiempo?

―Muy bien. ―lo corta de inmediato Ángel levantándose―. Tienes tres días para solucionar todo esto. O me aseguraré que el único poder que veas, sea una nota de despido en tu despacho. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?

―Absolutamente. ―le contesta el hombre con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. Ángel se da vuelta y se queda observando unos papeles que tiene en su escritorio.

―Puedes irte Stanley. ―le dice luego―. Termine contigo.

* * *

 **Horas después.**

Un silencio pesado se percibía en el ambiente. Ángel levanta su vista y mirando a los demás.

―¿Qué averiguaron? ―les pregunta cuando se encuentran solos en su oficina.

―Bueno. El diezmo es un ritual de sangre en definitiva. Se requiere de un sacrificio de tres por cada invocación por la cual fue conferido. ―dice Wesley ojeando unos apuntes―. Y este debe llevarse a cabo a la medianoche. ―entregándole un papel―. Ahí figura la dirección: 3726 Maine Street. Los súbditos de Antarecix están esperando nuestra paga.

―¿Gunn qué tenemos? ―le pregunta Ángel observándolo.

―Nada bueno. El contrato existe, la cláusula exige el fiel cumplimiento del mismo, y no hay manera de salirse de el. ―poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos―. Bueno si las hay pero no querrás saber las consecuencias. ―bajando la vista―. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pagar.

―¿No hablarás en serio? ―le pregunta Wesley sorprendido―. Este ritual exige sacrificios, un…

―Cabras. ―dice de repente Ángel.

―¿Disculpa? ―le pregunta Gunn levantando una ceja.

―Enviémosle tres cabras y listo. ―dejando los papeles―. ¡Quieren sangre démosle sangre!

―No es tan fácil Ángel. ―dice Wesley moviendo la cabeza―. El sacrificio tiene que ser de humanos. Necesitan sangre y el corazón de sus victimas. Así está estipulado.

―¿Y qué pasa si no cumplimos Gunn? ―le pregunta molesto Ángel.

―Bueno, la primera runa traerá una lluvia de fuego. La segunda runa provocará la apertura de un túnel dimensional y la última crearía un terremoto que hundiría a todo Los Ángeles a otra dimensión. ―con un suspiro―. Esto salteándome las partes de suplicio y dolor eterno.

―¡Genial! ―exclama Ángel fastidiado―. La vida de tres por la de millones. ―murmura serio―. ¿Para esto luchamos? ¿Para hacer tratos con demonios? ―pregunta dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón.

―No siempre se puede ganar todas las peleas Ángel. ―comenta Wesley tristemente.

―¿Entonces que debemos hacer? ―les pregunta extendiendo sus manos.

―Seguir intentándolo. ―lo mira.

Ángel observa una carpeta delante de él, mira la hora y agarrándola sale de inmediato de su oficina. Los otros dos hombres se quedan desconcertados mirándose entre ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ángel vuelve. Acercándose al teléfono lo alza y marca un número. Al otro lado de la línea una voz de hombre contesta.

―Servicios de Rituales de W&H. Buenas tardes.

―Habla Ángel. ―le dice antes de que comience con todas las ofertas―. Averígüenme el teléfono de la Secta de Antarecix. Se que es tarde, pero lo quiero ya y…

―¿Antarecix dijo? Un momento. ―se oye el ruido del tecleo en la computadora―. Ellos figuran en nuestra lista de clientes del mes. ¿Algún ritual en especial o el tradicional? Esta semana contamos con amplias ofertas en…

―No. No. ―lo detiene de inmediato Ángel―. Solo díganles que el diezmo va en camino. ―y cuelga el teléfono.

Unos golpes se oyen en la puerta, la voz del hombre invita a pasar a su visitante.

―¿Si qué pasa? ―le pregunta a la joven.

―Ángel te envía esto. ―le dice Harmony entregándole una carpeta―. Dijo que te iba a interesar. Hablo de fuentes de poder sin límites y no se qué más.

―¿Te dijo qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ―le pregunta Stanley observando la carpeta detenidamente.

―Solo que era una antigua sucursal y que estaban buscando gente con ambición y visión para hacerse cargo. Me dijo que eras el indicado, porque no le agradabas. Ya sabes lo raro que es Ángel. ―comenta la mujer levantándose de hombros.

―¿De verdad?

―Si. Adentro está la dirección. Hay una reunión a medianoche para arreglar todo con los demás miembros. Te estarán esperando.

―Allí estaré no lo dudes. ―se sienta.

―¡Ah, me olvidaba! ―dice Harmony desde la puerta―. Tienes que ir con dos amigos. Es como una especie de clave o algo. ―agrega frunciendo sus labios.

―Gracias. ―le dice con una amplia sonrisa―. Y levantando el tubo del teléfono marca un número―. Hola John, habla Stanley. ¿Está Roger contigo?... Genial. Tengo excelentes noticias…. Si, surgió lo que estábamos esperando. Si escucha. Prepárate hoy tenemos una reunión a la medianoche…. Si, es lo que digo. Es nuestra oportunidad para adquirir todo el poder. Si…. Anota la dirección, 3726 Maine Street.

Ángel se da vuelta y mirando a ambos hombres, que lo observan con las cabezas inclinadas.

―A veces las decisiones no son malas ni buenas, son solo eso decisiones y alguien tiene que tomarlas.

Los otros dos nada responden.

* * *

 **Interior de un pasillo. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El largo pasillo del edificio se extendía ante su vista. Este se hallaba apenas iluminado por las mortecinas luces de los tubos fluorescentes, que zumbaban de vez en cuando sobre su cabeza. El corredor parecía estar construido sobre un desnivel que se pronunciaba cada vez más, mientras seguía descendiendo. Y estuvo así, caminando por un par de minutos sin que nada perturbara el sonido monocorde de sus tacos contra el piso. Mientras ante su vista el pasillo continuaba percibiéndose infinito ante sus ojos.

Las luces fluorescentes zumbaron una vez más sobre ella. Reanudo sus pasos, a escasos metros este doblaba en una esquina. Se detuvo, observando como el corredor moría en una habitación en semipenumbras.

La miro con el ceño fruncido, dudando en entrar. Y cuando estaba por desandar sus pasos, le pareció percibir unos llantos apenas audibles provenientes de una esquina de la misma. Adoptó sus ojos a la oscuridad. Después de unos escasos segundos pudo notar mas claramente, una figura pequeña acuclillada en un extremo, llorando asustada.

La miro preocupada y encamino sus pasos hacia ella. Cuando llego a una distancia prudencial, pudo notar que se trataba de una niña vestida de una manera antigua. Como si estuviera a punto de salir para noche de brujas. Se acerco a su lado. Ella seguía llorando aún, ocultando su cara entre sus piernas.

―¿Estas bien? ―le pregunta agachándose a su lado. La niña seguía sollozando. ―¿Estas sola? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ―insiste a continuación. La niña se seca los ojos con una mano y le contesta:

―Desaparecieron.

―¿Desaparecieron por donde? ―le interroga extrañada Buffy.

―Por ahí. ―le dice señalando el pasillo por donde ella había venido―. Ellos estaban aquí… ―le muestra un rincón del cuarto―. y cuando me di vuelta ya no estaban.

―¿Estas segura? ―le pregunta―. ¿No se fueron por otro lado?

―No. ―niega con la cabeza la niña―. El hombre malo se los llevo.

―¿Hombre malo?

―Si. El viene por mí, pero yo no quiero que me lleve. ―le dice apretando con más fuerza sus piernas contra el pecho, con sus brazos.

―Nadie te va hacer daño, no te preocupes. ―le susurra corriendo sus dorados cabellos de su cara―. Encontraremos a tus padres. Ya lo veras.

―Eres linda. ―le dice la nena sonriéndole, al observarla―. Eres igual que mi mamá. ―agrega mientras le acaricia la cara. ―ella también es rubia.

―Gracias. ―le contesta con una sonrisa Buffy―. ¡Ven vamos! ―le dice extendiéndole la mano―. Salgamos de aquí

―¿Adonde? ―le pregunta la niña clavándole sus grandes ojos azules―. El hombre malo nos va atrapar.

―No se lo permitiré. ―le dice Buffy pensativa―. Sabes…, yo tengo un secreto. ―agrega sonriente―. Ya lo veras.

―Papa también tiene un secreto. ―le dice sonriéndole.

―¿De verdad?

―Si. ―se la queda observando― ¿Quieres saberlo? ―le pregunta con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Buffy asiente con la cabeza―. Mira. ―le dice la niña enseñándole una mano. La abre, en ella se podía percibir una herida que comenzaba a emanar sangre. La cual goteaba sobre el suelo, y cada gota parecía repercutir en la habitación con un eco propio.

―¿Qué te paso? ―le pregunta observando como esta seguía manchando el piso del cuarto.

―Él me lo hizo.

―¿Quién? ―y de pronto oye un sonido tras sus espaldas, que la hizo girar de inmediato. Las luces en el pasillo oscilaron, apagándose por un segundo.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso en ese instante y cuando estas volvieron. La niña que hasta hace un momento estaba con ella, había desaparecido.

―¿Qué? ―dice dándose vuelta sorprendida.

Es en ese entonces que escucha la voz procedente de la otra esquina, resonar con claridad en la habitación.

―No, no, no. ―repite sin cesar―. No ahora. No puedo. ¿No entiendes? ―le grita a las sombras―. ¡Es demasiado tarde! Demasiado, demasiado…. No, no, no. ―y por ratos esta se percibía entre gemidos y pasos ansiosos que iban y venían de un lado al otro del cuarto.

Buffy se acerca con el cuerpo tenso y todos sus sentidos alertas. Hasta que puede distinguir con total nitidez la figura del hombre que se mantenía agazapado en una esquina de la habitación.

―¡Spike! ―exclama Buffy al recocerlo―. Spike ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ―le pregunta acercándosele.

―¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡No me toques! ―le contesta retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared. Ella se detiene al observar la reacción de el.

―¿Spike qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunta observándolo más detenidamente. Este agacha la cabeza y aprieta más fuerte su camisa entorno a su pecho.

―No. Nada está bien Buffy. ―le dice clavando sus ojos celestes sobre ella.

―¿Has visto a la niña Spike? ―le pregunta aproximándosele. El niega con la cabeza.

―Ellos van a venir. ―le susurra girando su cara hacia un costado.

―¿Quiénes?

―Ellos me harán pagar. ―la mira―. Yo lastime a la niña. ―una lágrima desciende por su mejilla.

―¿Tú? ―le pregunta alarmada Buffy―. Es mentira. ―le dice negando con su cabeza.

―William es un hombre malo. Soy un mal, mal hombre. ―inclina su cabeza―. Lastime a la chica y lo pagare. ―le dice mientras se desliza la espalda contra la pared, hasta quedar de cuclillas sobre el suelo.

Buffy lo mira atónita, acercándosele como si se tratara de un sueño.

―¿Qué paso? ―le pregunta una vez a su lado―. ¿Spike? ―le dice llamándolo al ver que este no le contesta.

―No sé. No sé. ―murmura moviendo su cabeza, y como si buscara algo entre las sombra. Ella sigue su mirada.

―¿Hay algo allí? ―le pregunta. Este asiente con la cabeza.

―¿Qué? ¿Spike? ―Buffy lo toma de una mano―. ¡Mírame! ¿Qué te paso? ―él le clava sus ojos llenos de desesperación en los de ella. ―No pude sacarla. Lo intente, lo juro. Lo siento. ―llora―. Pero no pude sacarla Buffy.

―¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué estas hablando?

―De la chispa. Ella me quema. ―mirándola―. Nos esta quemando. ―le dice mientras aprieta aún más su camisa contra su pecho ocultando sus heridas.

―¿Tú alma? ―le pregunta Buffy abriéndole la camisa―. ¿Por qué Spike? ¿Por qué?

―William es un mal hombre. ―le dice volviéndose a cubrir―. Tengo que pagar Buffy.

―No. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―le pregunta alarmada y mirando su mano que había tocado el pecho de Spike, la ve manchada de sangre.

―Estas sangrando ―le dice.

―Siempre es sangre. Todo el tiempo. ―y tapándose los oídos con ambas manos― Ya vienen Buffy. Ellos están aquí.

―¿Quiénes Spike? ―le pregunta tratando de hacer que se descubra los oídos―. ¡Spike, por favor respóndeme!

―El no podrá ayudarte Buffy. ―le dice una voz tras sus espaldas. Ella se da vuelta de inmediato al reconocerla. Y mirándolo sorprendida murmura:

―¡Ángel!

Y la carcajada del hombre resonó en toda la habitación.

―Ángel, Ángel, Ángel ―canturrea mientras camina de un lado a otro―. ¿Dónde estas? Umm…, ya sé. Déjame pensar… ―y soplando sus dedos―. Desapareció. ¿No es gracioso Buffy? ―le pregunta con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Ella lo mira sorprendida.

―¡Ángelus! ―exclama Buffy a continuación

―¡Sorpresa! ―dice este extendiendo sus brazos en el aire―. ¿Qué? ¿No hay abrazo? ―le pregunta al ver el rostro de la chica―. ¡Vamos! Antes eras más afectuosa Buffy.

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada y dándose vuelta busca a Spike sin encontrarlo

―¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué le hiciste? ―le pregunta Buffy mientras camina amenazante.

―¿Yo? Nada. ―la mira cruel―. Él sólo se lo busco. Pobre William siempre tan patético. ―le dice risueño―. Un alma. ¿Quién querría una? Yo no. ―y mirándola―. Eso me recuerda. ―la señala―. Sabes, aún no te agradecí por quitármela. Eso no está bien. ―Buffy lo mira indignada y sus ojos brillan de rabia―. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

―¡Aléjate de mi vista! ―le dice furiosa.

―No. ―le responde con una mueca burlona en sus labios―. No me parece ¿Qué opinas amor? ―pregunta girando su cabeza hacia las sombras. Una mujer emerge de ellas y acercándose hacia Ángelus, le apoya las manos sobre un hombro y mirando a Buffy le dice:

―¡Que le va a encantar nuestra sorpresa! ―comenta Darla divertida mientras recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del vampiro.

―Están locos. ―les dice Buffy sin dejar de contemplar a la pareja.

Y de pronto, detrás de ellos ve a la niña avanzar con la mirada asustada, mientras aprieta una muñeca con fuerza entre sus brazos. Los ojos de Buffy se agrandan por la preocupación. Los dos vampiros la observan, y girando sus cabezas para ver que mira. Ríen de inmediato.

―¡No te le acerques! ―le ordena la voz de Buffy a la niña. Esta se para en seco mirándola sorprendida. ―ven hacia mí. ―le pide extendiéndole una mano.

―Ven amor. ―le dice a su vez la voz de Darla como en un susurro suave―. ¡Ven con mami! ―le extiende su mano e inclina su cabeza para observarla―. Eso, ven. ―sonríe.

―No les hagas caso. ―le pide Buffy y mirando a Darla―. ¡Aléjate de ella! ―le ordena amenazante.

―Siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa Buffy. ―le dice Ángelus cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Cuándo aprenderás lo contrario? ―y volviéndose a la niña―. ¡Ven honey! ¡Ven con dady! ―esta le sonríe y corriendo se acerca hacia la pareja. Ángelus la abraza, y envolviéndola en sus brazos le susurra al oído―. ¿Te gusta gatita? ―mirando a Buffy, la niña asiente con la cabeza―. ¡Esa es mi pequeñita! ―Buffy la observa sorprendida―. Creo que ustedes ya se conocían. ―le dice Ángelus mirando a Buffy.

―Sí. ―le contesta la niña y observándolo―. ¿Puedo comerla? ―Ángelus ríe.

―Primero vamos a jugar Merriam. ―le dice la voz de Darla a su lado y mirando a Buffy―. El tiempo se acerca. ―agrega con una semi sonrisa en sus labios. Buffy mira a su alrededor buscando un pedazo de madera.

―No hay nada aquí Buffy. ―le dice Ángelus observándola―. Solo nosotros. Estás sola. Siempre sola…, sin familia, sin amigos, sin amor. Nada.

―Te equivocas. ―le contesta Buffy seria mientras retrocede despacio.

―Mírate. ―le dice Ángelus burlón―. Estas sangrando.

Buffy se mira las manos manchadas de sangre. Tocándose luego el costado izquierdo de su vientre, y siente a su blusa pegarse contra su piel por un liquido viscoso y rojizo.

―¿Qué me pasa? ―pregunta alarmada

―Nunca lo entendiste ¿verdad Buffy? Siempre, siempre es la sangre. ―y la carcajada de Ángelus resuena en la habitación―. ¿Verdad Merriam?

Y esta ríe maléfica mientras su cara se transforma adquiriendo su rostro vampirico. Buffy retrocede despacio al tiempo que la luz se vuelve a apagar de repente. Ella se tensa alarmada, con todos sus instintos alertas. Y para cuando las luces regresaron ellos ya habían desaparecido.

Cerró los ojos y tomando un profundo aliento comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Giro en el recodo de la galería y a pocos metros de allí, Spike estaba parado de espaldas a ella. Buffy se detuvo en seco. Miro hacia ambos lados buscando otras sombras, él parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

―Spike. ―lo llama Buffy mientras se le acercaba. Él se da vuelta y le sonríe. Ella suspira aliviada y abrazándolo―. ¿Eres realmente tú? ―le pregunta. Él la atrae con fuerza contra su pecho y levantándole la barbilla hacia él–. Si. Soy yo, pet. ―le dice con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

―¿Qué pasa Spike? ―le pregunta mirándolo preocupada

―Te estaba esperando. ―le contesta mientras observa por encima de ella.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―le pregunta. Él no le contesta―. ¿Spike? – y haciendo que vuelva su mirada hacia ella.

―Eso no importa, pet.

―¿Es esto un sueño? ―hace un silencio―. ¿Estoy soñando?

―Si. Esto es un sueño. ―le dice Spike y tomándola por los hombros le clava la mirada―. Es hora de despertar Buffy. Despierta.

―No quiero. ―le responde mientras una lágrima desciende por su mejilla.

―No tienes opción, pet. ―le dice con voz triste Spike.

―No me digas eso. ―y mirándolo alarmada―. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Contéstame por favor! ―El la suelta y se da vuelta, alejándose.

―Es la hora. ―solo le dice Spike, mientras su voz se oscurece y girando su cabeza la observa―. Ellos vendrán por mí.

―¿Quiénes Spike? ¿Quiénes? ―le pregunta Buffy sosteniendo uno de sus brazos.

―El tiempo se acerca. ―le contesta desviando su mirada. Y levantando una de sus manos la abre, esta comienza a sangrar―. Me llaman, pet. ―dice mostrándosela―. Mi sangre. Siempre es la maldita sangre. ―y la vuelve a cerrar. Spike retrocede alejándose de ella.

―¡Spike! ―dice Buffy llamándolo―. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

―¡Aléjate de mi! ―le contesta mirándola serio―. No hay nada aquí.

―¡No! ―grita Buffy intentando detenerlo―. No lo haré. Escúchame…

―No. ¡Escúchame tú! ―la detiene Spike decidido―. Es un sueño, Buffy. ―y con voz triste―. Sólo un sueño. Despierta.

―¡No! ―le ruega Buffy con lágrimas en los ojos

―Despierta, amor. ―le susurra mientras su voz se pierde en las sombras.

―¡Spike! ―lo llama Buffy desesperada con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como si estuviera cayendo de un precipicio.

Buffy se levanta de repente en medio de la noche sobresaltada. Escuchando a su corazón latir a un paso desenfrenado dentro de su pecho. Mientras que unas gruesas lágrimas comienzan a descender por sus mejillas.

 _Continuará..._


	15. DECIMOQUINTA PARTE

**DECIMOQUINTA PARTE**

 **Interior. Habitación de Spike. Harrow Hotel. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Aún podía percibir el sonido de su corazón repercutiendo en sus oídos, y el salobre sabor de la lágrima en la comisura de sus labios. Y esa sensación de abandono y desesperación se hizo más presente cuando comprendió, que era la única habitante de la cama. Se incorporó un poco más en la almohada y miró a su alrededor buscando la figura de Spike.

La habitación estaba en semipenumbras, le tomó un tiempo adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad reinante. Y fue cuando percibió el leve destello del cigarrillo, que pudo distinguirlo con claridad a él, entre las sombras. Spike estaba parado al lado de la ventana mirando hacia el exterior por una pequeña rendija que había en la persiana. La luz de un auto que pasaba, lo iluminó de repente.

Él estaba semidesnudo, con el torso descubierto, llevaba puestos sus vaqueros y se encontraba descalzo apoyando su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana. Buffy se movió en la cama, buscó sus ropas, tanteando en la oscuridad sin encontrarlas. Su mano tocó la camisa de Spike, y alzándola se la puso sobre su cuerpo. Descorrió las sábanas y apoyando sus pies sobre el piso, abotonó tres botones y se dirigió hacia donde él se hallaba.

El leve crujir de la madera bajos los pies de ella, hizo que el moviera la cabeza de su posición para observarla. Y con una tibia sonrisa le pregunta.

―¿Te desperté? ―dice al tiempo que eleva el cigarrillo mostrándoselo. Buffy niega con la cabeza y apretando sus labios con fuerza se para junto a él.

―¿No podías dormir? ―le pregunta ella, mirando su rostro que seguía aún más serio entre la penumbra de la habitación.

―No. ―le contesta Spike y haciendo una mueca con sus labios―. Mala costumbre supongo. No puedo dormir mucho de noche. ―y observándola―. ¿Y tú?

Buffy desvía la mirada y tomando aliento la vuelve a levantar.

―Mal sueño. ―vuelve hacer un silencio. Spike arquea una ceja ante el tono de ella y agachando su rostro hacia el de Buffy, la obliga mirarlo elevándolo hacia él.

―¿Buffy, qué sucede? ―le pregunta.

―Algo está mal Spike. Lo sé. Lo siento. ―le contesta y moviendo su cabeza―. Y no necesitaba de malditas pesadillas para comprenderlo.

―¿Tuviste un sueño de cazadora? ―le pregunta Spike sin dejar de observarla. Su rostro se veía cada vez más preocupado y una profunda arruga comenzaba a dominar su frente.

―Sí, creo que era uno de esos. ―Buffy lo mira por unos segundos―. ¿Qué está sucediendo Spike? Y no me digas que no lo sabes, porque se que me estás mintiendo. ―Spike suelta su rostro, e irguiéndose mueve su vista hacia fuera. Ella aprieta con más fuerzas sus labios, mientras sus ojos se dilatan por la certeza―. ¡Lo sabía! ―logra articular después de un tiempo―. ¿Por qué quieres huir de mí Spike? ―le interroga Buffy cruzando sus brazos con fuerza en torno a ella.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta sorprendido este volviendo su rostro hacia ella de repente―. Yo jamás pensé eso, luv. ―le contesta con un tono triste en su voz.

―¿Entonces qué pensaste? ―vuelve a insistir ella―. Porque si algo me quedo claro de todo este sueño de locos Spike, es que querías alejarme de ti a cualquier costo.

―No tengo ni idea de lo que soñaste Buffy, pero jamás te apartaría de mi lado. ―le responde serio Spike―. ¡Creo que eso también deberías saberlo! ―este mueve la cabeza en disgusto. Buffy agacha la mirada.

―Todo parecía tan real. ―se apoya contra la pared―. Me decías cosas de que te estaban esperando, que aún no era el tiempo, que ellos vendrían por ti, Spike. ―Buffy levanta su vista y lo observa. El rostro de el parecía inmutable fumando distraídamente, solo estaba esa extraña seriedad que dominaba todo su semblante―. Y me hablabas de sangre, que siempre es la sangre… ―hace un silencio―, y de tu alma.

―¿Mi alma? ―le pregunta Spike con un tono de duda en su voz.

―Si. ―y cerrando los ojos―. Me decías algo así como que nos estaba quemando.

Spike recuesta su cabeza pesadamente contra la pared.

―¿Y qué más dije? ―le pregunta luego inclinándola levemente para observarla.

―Que todo era un sueño, que tenía que despertar. ―Buffy aprieta con fuerzas sus manos como si fuera a exprimirlas―. Y ellos…

―¿Ellos?

Buffy lo mira.

―También soñé con Ángelus y Darla… ―achicando la vista tratando de recordar―, estaba con ellos alguien más era una niña de unos doce años, era como si fuera su hija. No lo sé. ―dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero siempre era igual. Me decían que estaba sola, que no había nada para mí allí. Y por alguna razón siempre aparecía sangre en mis sueños. ―Buffy se toca el vientre instintivamente―. Que todo era sobre la sangre, que siempre era así. ―ella calla y un silencio pesado y lacerante se cierne sobre ellos.

―Tenemos que hablar Buffy. ―dice Spike mientras aplasta la colilla contra el borde la ventana y tirándola al suelo―. Y si… ―la mira―, algo está sucediendo. Yo, hable con Giles…

―¿Giles? ¿Qué tiene que ver Giles en todo esto? ―le pregunta Buffy irguiéndose.

―Al viejo Rupert, le gusta jugar a mister Mystery. ―le contesta con una mueca desdeñosa en la comisura de sus labios―. Se que no le agrado, pero había estado haciendo demasiado escándalo todo el maldito tiempo. Y eso nunca es bueno, luv. ―dice sonriendo burlón―. Pensé que algo ocultaba y fui hacerle una visita.

―¿Y eso fue por casualidad hace cuatro días? ―le pregunta Buffy torciendo sus labios en una semisonrisa desdeñosa.

―Yeap. ¿Cómo lo sabias? ―la interroga Spike levantando una ceja.

―Bueno fue cuando más o menos comenzase a portarte extraño, al igual que Giles, Ewan, Richard y todo el estúpido consejo. Si claro, conociera a alguien más allí. ―y mirándolo molesta―. Demasiada tranquilidad en mi vida para que sea real.

―Siento fastidiarla slayer. ―le responde Spike irguiéndose al también―. ¡Pero maldita sea si a mí me gusta algo de todo esto! ―y su voz molesta se corta en el silencio y en los ojos abiertos de Buffy posados sobre él―. ¿Quieres saber la verdad Buffy? ―le pregunta acercándose.

―Sabes que sí. ―le contesta entre medio molesta y sorprendida.

―¿Esta es la sangrienta verdad? ―le dice Spike y tomándole una mano, hace que se la apoya sobre su pecho. Buffy se lo queda observando sin saber que hacer. Viendo su mano descansar sobre el tórax de Spike y bajo la presión que el vampiro ejercía sobre ella―. No hay corazón, no hay latidos, pero tengo un alma que me pertenece. ―le suelta la mano―. Y ahora ella nos llevará todos al maldito infierno. ―se aleja de Buffy. Los ojos de ella se aguan lentamente.

―¿Cómo? ―logra articular haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

―¿Cómo? ¡Oh, muy simple! ―exclama Spike volviéndose enfadado―. Tienen toda una teoría ahí. ―le dice señalando hacia cierta parte de la habitación―. ¿Pregúntale a Giles? Él es condenadamente bueno en todo esto. ―la mira―. El piensa que estoy causando un desbalance cósmico, y que dentro de dos meses todo se irá al infierno sino lo detiene.

―¿Detener? ―murmura Buffy para sí.

―Es la forma elegante de decir, hacer polvo de vampiro. ―dice Spike mirándola serio―. El fue sangrientamente claro en este punto. Por eso el escándalo y el teatro de este último mes. Estoy condenado, y él solo quería alejarte de mí.

―¿Condenado? ―le pregunta Buffy y alzando su vista hacia él―. ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto Spike? ¿Y yo qué?

―Es lo que ellos piensan Buffy. ―le contesta Spike acercándosele―. Ellos ya tienen sus respuestas, y no buscarán otras salidas. ―y apretando sus labios―. Solo esperan que pase el tiempo, hasta que no haya por que hacerlo. No nos engañemos, luv. ―y dándose vuelta molesto―. ¡Demonios!

―¿Y esto es todo? Le pregunta Buffy con el rostro endurecido y sus labios cada vez más apretados. Spike se gira.

―¡Esto es el maldito infierno slayer! ―le dice apuntándola con el dedo. Y elevando su cabeza al cielo la mueve mientras una sarcástica sonrisa se adueña de su rostro―. Huir, no nos salvará a ninguno de los dos. ―la mira―. No importa lo que Giles diga, lo que piense el idiota de Ángel o lo que yo crea. ―se le acerca―. ¡Mírame y dime que esto tiene algún sentido por que yo no lo encuentro! ―hace un silencio―. No quiero que sufras Buffy. ―le dice acariciando su rostro―. Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. ―y su voz se oscurece.

―Yo tampoco quiero sufrir Spike. ―le responde Buffy. Él aleja su mano de su cara, ella se la retiene con ambas manos―. Pero no tengo alternativa ¿o sí? ―Spike baja la cabeza con un gesto triste en su semblante.

―Mira a tu alrededor Buffy. ―le dice después de un tiempo―. No hay nada más que esto. ―agrega observando la habitación.

―No quiero más que esto. ―le contesta ella. Él se la queda mirando. Buffy toma aliento―. ¿Qué están esperando?

―Que las manifestaciones se cumplan. Dentro de tres días tendría que suceder la primera. ―le responde Spike lanzando una fuerte exhalación―. A sí sabrían que la profecía es verdadera. Entonces tendrás a Ángel bailando algún estúpido baile Irlandés, preparándose para el sangriento día. ―comenta mientras un gesto desdeñoso cruza sus labios―. Será su nuevo Sant Patrick.

―¿Ángel? ¿Él sabe sobre esto Spike? ―le pregunta Buffy clavándole la mirada.

―¡Oh, yeah! ―le responde Spike agrandando los ojos―. ¿De donde crees que vino todo el sangriento mensaje desde un principio? Tiene a Wesley a la cabeza de todo el maldito operativo, contactándose con la sucursal que Giles abrió en Londres.

―Entiendo. ―dice Buffy bajando la mirada―. Pero Ángel también tiene un alma. Además ¿por qué ahora y no antes? ―comenta mientras se mueve de un lado a otro―. ¿Qué cambio?

―No lo sé. ―le responde Spike serio―. Giles hablo de algo sobre balance y Karma. Pero que quieres que te diga, pet. Todo esto suena ridículo. ―dice Spike mientras ladea su cabeza hacia un costado―. Ellos eligieron, Buffy. ¡Saqué la bolilla ganadora! ―exclama levantando un brazo.

―Se equivocaron. ―dice Buffy deteniendo su marcha.

―Explícaselo cuando llegue Ángel a jugar al héroe. ―agrega Spike frunciendo sus labios en una sardónica sonrisa. Ella se lo queda observando―. ¡Ah, me olvidaba! ¿Sabes cuál es lo mejor de todo? ―le pregunta moviendo su cabeza―. El peach tendrá que hacerlo. Por lo visto el club es selectivo, y solo puede haber uno. ―termina Spike mientras se dirige al la mesita de luz, y tomando el paquete de cigarrillo saca uno y colocándoselo en los labios.

―¿Y esto es el final? ―le pregunta enojada Buffy cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Qué? ―la interroga Spike levantando una ceja sin terminar de encender el cigarrillo.

―¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir Spike? ―le pide Buffy seria, y estirando sus labios en una sonrisa dura―. ¿Cuándo ya fuera demasiado tarde? ¡Oh, no!... ¡Ya sé! Mejor cuando decidieras que lo mejor para mí era dejarme. ―y extendiendo un brazo―. ¡Adelante! No serías el primero. ―Buffy se calló y se lo queda observando. Spike la mira incrédulo y tirando el cigarrillo furioso.

―¡Bloody hell! ¿Tú piensas? ―y acercándosele, se detiene en seco―. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Está bien! Me equivoqué. Debí decírtelo apenas hablé con él imbécil de Giles. Pero pensé que lo mejor sería esperar hasta estar seguro. ―mueve la cabeza fastidiado―. Tal vez no sea muy bueno tomando decisiones Buffy. ―le dice de repente mirándola―. Pero jamás he huido de una de ellas. ―y agarrándola por los hombros―. No me importa lo que hallan hecho Ángel o el estúpido del Capitán América. ¡Soy yo! ―le dice clavándole la mirada―. Y me quedaré aquí. Aunque sea la única cosa que pueda hacer, pet. ―y agachando su cabeza―. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera puedo pensar en la idea. ―los labios de Buffy tiemblan, y levantando una mano roza el rostro de Spike. Él la mira.

―Entonces no lo hagamos. ―le dice observándolo.

―No va hacer fácil Buffy. ―le murmura Spike serio.

―Lo sé. Pero no tenemos a donde huir. ―le contesta con una semisonrisa y tomando un profundo aliento.―. Lucha conmigo Spike. ―le pide con una voz entrecortada.

―Es lo único que se hacer en mi bloody vida, luv. ―le responde él mientras le acaricia el rostro.

―Estaremos bien entonces. ―murmura Buffy.

Spike la trae contra su pecho. Ella cierra los ojos, al tiempo que una gruesa lágrima desciende por sus mejillas. Y se quedan así abrazados, sintiéndose el uno al otro, aferrándose a una estúpida y tonta esperanza.

La luz de un auto que pasa los baña de repente, danzando sobre ellos, y las paredes del cuarto como un raro fantasma. Y el silencio que le siguió jamás se hizo tan pesado y oscuro como en ese instante.

―Nada de esto figuraba en mis planes, pet. ―le dice la voz de Spike rompiendo el silencio como un cristal―. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Buscar otra salida. ―y levantando su cabeza lo mira―. La encontraremos. –Él le sonríe.

―Jamás te das por vencida ¿no luv? ―le pregunta Spike con una semisonrisa.

―Nunca. ―le responde categórica.

―¿Entonces lucharemos, pet?

―Yeap.

Y se vuelven a abrazar y se quedan así por otro interminable lapso de tiempo.

* * *

 **Interior. Sala. Casa de Willow. Mañana.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Willow estaba sentada a la cabecera de la amplia mesa, navegando en su ordenador. De vez en cuando detenía su búsqueda e imprimía páginas y más páginas. Estaba esperando que terminara de bajar una nueva información, cuando el sonido del timbre se oyó en el ambiente.

Miró la hora, no pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Levantó una ceja en la curiosidad sin saber quién podría ser tan temprano. En ese momento el segundo timbrazo, volvió a sonar. Y levantándose de su asiento fue ha atender la puerta.

―¡Buffy! ―exclama Willow sorprendida al observar a su amiga que estaba por tocar una vez más.

―Will. ¿Podemos hablar? ―le pregunta esta con un cierto tono ansioso en su voz.

―Si claro. Pero pasa. ―le contesta haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar y observándola―. ¿Sucedió algo?

―¿Estás sola? ―le pregunta Buffy que miraba curiosa a su alrededor. Willow la observa por un segundo y cerrando la puerta.

―Si Xander salió y no volverá hasta la tarde. Y Kennedy, ella está en el Consejo. ―la mira―. Se supone que contigo ayudándote. ―y abriendo los ojos alarmada―. ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo malo?

―No. No. ―niega Buffy a su vez con su cabeza―. Yo bueno…, es obvio que no estoy en el Consejo. No puedo ir, no ahora. ―y observándola―. Este… um… Will. Yo necesito que averigües una cosa por mí, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie. ―y haciendo un silencio―. Ni siquiera a Kennedy. No por ahora. ¿Lo harías?

―Yo, yo este… no soy buenas con los secretos Buffy. ―dice medio tartamudeando Willow―. Pero lo haré. Te ayudaré, para eso estamos las amigas, para ayudar. Además de juntarnos a hablar de hombres, bueno en mí caso chicas sin que ellos y ellas se enteren. ―agrega atropelladamente, y terminando con un amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Buffy sonríe a su vez―. Pero antes dime, ¿qué esta sucediendo?

Buffy lanza y fuerte suspiro y mirando hacia la sala.

―¿Tendrías un jugo? ―le pide―. Funciono mejor con un poco de azúcar en mi sistema.

―Si seguro. ―le contesta esta―. ¡Ven siéntate! ―le dice indicándole la mesa.

Buffy se acerca mientras Willow se pierde por una puerta de la sala. Ella observa el monitor y las hojas en las que estuvo trabajando la chica hasta ese momento.

―¿Naranja o manzana? ―se escucha preguntar a la voz de Will desde la cocina.

―Naranja. ―le responde mientras levanta unas hojas. Las mira por un tiempo en silencio. Willow aparece y observándola.

―Trabajo. ―dice entregándole un vaso con jugo de naranja. Y revoleando los ojos―. ¡Okay! No es trabajo más bien es un hobby, ya sabes hechizos…. ¡Buenos hechizos! De la clase nada de magia peligrosa. ―y tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso―. Son hechizos protectores, trabajan con el aura y la energía.

―Se oye bien. ―murmura Buffy dejándolo los papeles junto con los otros. Hace un pequeño silencio en que aprieta sus labios como si tomara fuerza y mirando a su amiga―. Algo está sucediendo Will. ―se sienta―. No tengo todos los detalles, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

―Esta bien Buffy. ―le dice mirándola preocupada al tiempo que ella también se sienta―. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas y veré en que puedo ayudarte. Lo haré Promesa de bruja. ―agrega levantando una mano como si fuera un juramente. Buffy le dedica una tibia sonrisa.

―Se que lo harás Will. Gracias. ―le dice Buffy apoyando una mano sobre la de su amiga y tomando una fuerte inspiración―. Está bien, comencemos. ―agrega mientras aprieta el vaso entre sus manos.

Willow oye atentamente todo lo que Buffy tiene para decirle. En ningún momento la interrumpe, solo está allí escuchándola. Sabe lo difícil que es para ella todo esto y lo duro que sería comenzar de nuevo. De vez en cuando Buffy se detiene en su relato, toma un sorbo de jugo y clavando la vista en el líquido anaranjado prosigue un poco más. Hasta que el silencio se hace más largo y continúo que los anteriores, es cuando Willow comprende que ya no hay nada más.

―Woow. ―dice después de un tiempo como único comentario. Buffy levanta la cabeza y la mira apretando un poco más fuerte el vaso entre sus dedos.

―Mi vida apesta. Dilo. ―comenta con una mueca triste en sus labios.

―No, no, no Buffy. ―le contesta tomándole una mano―. Solo es un pequeño bache…. ―ella la mira―. En realidad un gran y enorme bache, pero saldrás adelante. Ya lo verás.

―Gracias Will. ―le dice Buffy devolviéndole la sonrisa―. Sabía que podía contar contigo. ―y haciendo un silencio―. Ahora con sinceridad ¿qué posibilidades tenemos? Quiero la verdad.

―Bueno, este yo…. No sé. Tendría que investigar. Buscaré información ahora mismo aunque se me caigan los ojos de mirar ese monitor. ―dice señalándolo―. Pero lo haré.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―le pregunta Buffy observando los papeles y libros de la sala―. No soy muy buena investigando, pero intentaré lo que sea.

―Bueno por ahora empezaré por lo básico. ―le dice Willow dejando su vaso sobre la mesa―. Buscaré en la red a ver que tenemos. No sabemos cual es la profecía así que esto tardará más, pero la encontraré. ―y mirando a su alrededor―. Tampoco creo que estos libros no vayan a ayudar mucho. ―haciendo una mueca de disgusto con sus labios―. Extraño la vieja biblioteca de Sunnydale o la Magic Box. Lo más difícil será encontrar libros en lo que podamos investigar. La red sirve pero me temo que no sea suficiente. ―y tomando aliento―. Ya veremos como solucionarlo.

―¿Y dónde podemos encontrar esos libros Will? ―le pregunta Buffy después de un tiempo.

―Bueno supongo que el Consejo tendría la mayoría de ellos. Pero no creo que me los dejen ver sin una buena explicación. ―termina encogiendo sus labios la pelirroja―. Ya sabes son muy estrictos al respecto.

―Ni me lo recuerdes. ―agrega Buffy frunciendo su nariz en disgusto, de pronto sus ojos brillan en la revelación―. ¡Andrew! ―exclama―. ¡El podrá!

―¿Andrew? ¿Estás seguro Buff? ―le pregunta Willow elevando una ceja―. Ya sabes como es…, es un poco…

―Raro.

―Iba a decir extraño, pero sí.

―No tenemos muchas opciones Will. ―dice Buffy encogiéndose de hombros―. Además a Andrew le encantará. Le diré que será una especie de agente o espía como los de esas series raras que ve. Eso funcionara. ―agrega dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

―¿Crees que pueda conseguirlos? ―le pregunta Willow con un amplio suspiro.

―Bueno Giles lo estuvo entrenando. Es técnicamente un vigilante. ―y moviendo sus ojos hacia arriba―. O un potencial vigilante ¿cómo crees que se llamen? ¡No importa! El tiene acceso y no muchas preguntas me imagino.

―Está bien. Yo averiguaré todo lo que pueda, y después te diré que libros necesito y enviaremos a Andrew por ellos. ―y mirándola sonriente―. ¡Hey! Tenemos un plan. Los planes son buenos.

―Si lo son Will. ¡Gracias!

―¿Hablarás con Giles? ―le pregunta Willow después de un tiempo.

―No quiero. Pero tengo que hacerlo. ―le contesta Buffy seria―. Supongo que tendrá todo una explicación que no me interesará en absoluto. ―y mirándola―. ¿Podemos empezar? ―le dice tomando unos papeles.

―Por supuesto. ―le contesta Willow y levantándose se dirige hacia la computadora. Tomando un amplio aliento la mira y comienza a escribir unas palabras en el buscador―. Bueno, acá vamos. ―susurra mirando los resultados.

* * *

 **Interior. Sala. Departamento de Giles. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Giles estaba sentado en el sillón revisando unos papeles que había traído del Consejo esa misma tarde. De vez en cuando echaba una ojeada al reloj, y su gesto de preocupación se acentuaba cada vez más con el correr de los minutos. Buffy no se había presentado esta mañana al entrenamiento, ni había recibido noticias de ella en todo el día. Ya bastante tenía él, con las caras que le ponían Ewan y Richard por las continuas ausencia de su cazadora. No quería pensar en donde estaría. Su mirada se oscurece. Este iba a ser un largo día.

El ruido de las llaves en la puerta, hace que vuelva su cabeza hacia el hall de entrada. Buffy esta parada en la entrada de la sala, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. La sonrisa del hombre queda estereotipada en su cara. Congelada bajo el peso de la mirada que ella le daba.

―¿Buffy qué sucede? ―atino a preguntar después de unos segundos.

―Es lo mismo que quisiera saber Giles. ―le contestó avanzando como si fuera una fiera enjaulada.

―No tengo ni idea de lo que estamos hablando. ―le dice levantándose del sillón―. Además la próxima vez que decidas faltar Buffy, ten la amabilidad de avisar a alguien. ―le recrimina señalando hacia una parte de la sala.

―No sucederá de nuevo. ―le contesta seca. Hace un silencio y mirándolo―. Renuncio.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta alarmado el hombre.

―Ya me oíste Giles. Renuncio. ―le vuelve a decir Buffy cruzando sus brazos.

―No puedes renunciar Buffy. ―le dice Giles levantando el tono de su voz―. Tiene una obligación que cumplir, una…

―Ya no. ―lo corta Buffy moviendo su cabeza―. Ya di de mí más de lo que podía dar. Estoy cansada.

―No creas que no te entiendo. Pero hay prioridades, tenemos un deber que cumplir con el grupo y el Consejo.

―¿Qué parte de mi vida y de mi relación con el Consejo no entendiste Giles? ―le pregunta Buffy mientras un gesto duro se delinea en sus labios.

―Estoy al tanto Buffy, de que el Consejo y tú…, bueno… ―refregándose los ojos―. No hemos tenidos buenos tiempos.

―¿Buenos tiempos? ―le interroga al tiempo que niega con la cabeza y eleva sus ojos al cielo―. ¿Cuándo hubo buenos tiempos?

―Tenemos que confiar Buffy, se que tal vez te estoy presionando demasiado, pero…

―¿Confiar? ―lo mira―. ¿Puedo yo confiar en ti Giles? ―le pregunta Buffy con un tono distante en su voz.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―le contesta ofendido.

―¡Qué gracioso! ―lo vuelve a mirar―. Porque no es así como lo siento. ―y haciendo un silencio―. ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

―¿Decirte qué? ―le pregunta molesto―. ¿De qué demonios estamos hablando?

―De Spike. ―le contesta Buffy seria, que en ningún momento había dejado de observarlo. El rostro del hombre se transfigura por completo.

―¿Él te lo dijo? ―dice después de un tiempo Giles mordiendo las palabras.

―Importa eso. ―le contesta seca Buffy.

―No. por lo visto parece que no… ―dice el hombre con una mueca despectiva en sus labio y mirándola―, pero déjame explicarte Buffy…

―¿Explicarme qué? ―le pregunta moviéndose molesta―. No hay nada que explicar. Todo está claro ahora Giles.

―Lo siento Buffy, pero no puedes venir aquí a acusarme y no dejar que te diga los motivos…

―¿Para engañarme? ¿De esos motivos quieres hablar? ―le dice enojada.

―Jamás busqué engañarte… ―y dejándose caer en el posabrazos del sillón―. Yo, yo solo intentaba protegerte.

―Entonces déjame decirte que no lo lograste. ―y bajando la mirada―. Esa no era la forma Giles.

―Él no tenía derecho a decírtelo. ―le dice mientras aprieta las manos sobre su pierna.

―¿Qué? ―y moviendo la cabeza indignada―. Quita a Spike de esto. ―le dice Buffy seria.

―No sabes como me gustaría pero no puedo. ―le responde con un tono cansado de voz―. Porque él está metido hasta el cogote en todo esto. ―levanta su cabeza y se la queda observando. Buffy mueve molesta la vista del hombre.

―¿Y qué es lo que pretendías hacer? Dime. ―y señalándose―. ¡Hey! Estoy aquí. Quiero saber Giles.

―¿Quieres la verdad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ―le pregunta Giles mientras aprieta con fuerza sus labios.

―Sería un buen comienzo. ―le contesta Buffy cruzándose de brazos.

―Lo mejor hubiera sido que jamás hubiese vuelto. Su presencia aquí solo complica más las cosas. ―y sobándose la frente―. Sé lo dije, pero por lo visto Spike carece de total autorreflexión. ―mueve la cabeza disgustado―. Pero el decidió olvidarse de todo y jugar al súper héroe contigo.

―Nadie está jugando conmigo. ―lo interrumpe Buffy seria.

―Son puntos de vista Buffy. ―se defiende Giles y mirándola―. Pero la realidad es que no eres capaz de ver el verdadero daño que él te está causando.

―¡Oh por Dios! ―exclama elevando su cabeza al cielo―. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

―Yo solo busco tú felicidad. ―le dice mirándola directo a los ojos―. Y ahora que sabes la verdad, debes comprender el peligro que el regreso de Spike significa para todos.

―¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

―Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer. ―le responde el hombre con un tono determinante en su voz.

―No. ―le dice Buffy seca. Giles mueve la cabeza.

―Spike hizo muy mal en contártelo. Lo mejor hubiese sido…

―¿Abandonarme? ―le pregunta ella con un dejo de tristeza y rabia contenida―. ¿Esa es tú solución?

―Era lo mejor, créeme. ―la mira.

―No puedes estar diciéndome esto. ―le dice mientras se mueve molesta de un lado a otro―. No te bastó lo que sufrí con Ángel… o Riley.

―Ellos te dieron una oportunidad de seguir adelante.

―¡Oportunidad que nunca les pedí! ―termina enfadada Buffy, mientras sus ojos se ensombrecen.

―Yo...

―No. No hay nada más que decir Giles. ―le dice Buffy y tomando un amplio respiro mira hacia la parte de arriba de la vivienda―. Es mejor que me vaya.

Y comienza a subir por las escaleras. Abajo Giles la observa perderse por una esquina. Agacha la cabeza y se queda pensativo por un par de minutos. Arriba los pasos de la chica resuenan en el ambiente, llenándolo. Este da un fuerte respiro, vuelve a mirar la sala ahora vacía, y una sensación de soledad y desasosiego inunda su alma. Se levanta, cierra los ojos y tomando un nuevo aliento sube las escaleras.

La figura de un hombre ingresa en la habitación de Buffy y observándola:

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunta Giles apoyándose contra la pared.

―No es obvio. ―le contesta Buffy mientras guardaba parte de su ropa en un bolso.

―¿A dónde vas a ir Buffy? ―insiste inclinando cansado su cabeza.

―¿Por qué me haces preguntas Giles, sobre cosas que ya tienes las respuestas? ―le dice cerrando el cierre de su bolso. El hombre mueve la cabeza en silencio.

―Las cosas no se arreglan a sí Buffy. ―la mira triste.

―¿No? ―y dándose vuelta―. ¿Entonces dime cómo? ―da dos pasos―. ¡Por favor Giles! Acláramelo.

―Para empezar concentrándote en tus responsabilidades.

―¡Oh por Dios Giles! ―mueve la cabeza hacia un costado disgustada―. ¿Qué crees que hago desde que llegue a Inglaterra, sino concentrarme en mis responsabilidades? ―y revoleando los ojos―. No tengo alma de guía. Lo siento. Pero sé que eso es todo lo que esperan de mí, y… ―hace un silencio―. Lo intento Giles. Créeme que lo intento.

―Se que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti Buffy. ―le dice mientras se soba con una mano la frente―. Pero debes entender que eres la indicada.

―Odio esa palabra, lo sabías.

―Todos tenemos cargas que asumir. ―le dice Giles mirándola serio―. Y llegado el momento debemos estar listos para tomar las decisiones.

―No lo digas. ―le dice Buffy de repente―. Ni siquiera lo insinúes.

―Tendremos que hablar de ello algún día Buffy. ―le reprocha mientras se para de su lugar―. En determinado momento...

―En determinado momento, nada. ―le responde furiosa―. No están seguros de nada. Solo… ―señalando al aire―, sólo malditas teorías. Y yo necesito más que eso.

―¿Y de ser verdad qué harás Buffy? ―le pregunta Giles clavándole los ojos sobre la chica.

―No rendirme. Luchar. ―toma un fuerte aliento al tiempo que cierra sus ojos y cuando los vuelve abrir se lo queda observando―. Es lo que siempre hago Giles.

―Entonces quédate. No tienes que irte. ―le suplica con un dejo abatido en su voz.

―No puedo. ―buffy aprieta sus labios―. Lo siento Giles.

―Esto no resolverá los problemas. Sólo lo agravará más. ―la observa con un dejo de desesperación en lo profundo de sus ojos.

―Es mi vida Giles. ―tomando su bolso por la manija―. ¿Cuándo entenderás eso?

―Cuando dejes de escapar de la realidad. ―le contesta y sacándose los lentes enojado―. Cuando comiences a tomar las decisiones correctas.

―¿Y qué piensas que estuve haciendo en todo estos últimos años? ―le pregunta Buffy, mientras se coloca la manija del bolso sobre el hombro molesta―. Sino estar ahí. Tomando las malditas decisiones. ―cierra los ojos y tomando aliento―. ¿Y sabes por qué Giles? ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

―Porque era tu deber Buffy. Toda cazadora sabe...

―No. ―lo interrumpe con un tono duro de voz―. Porque todos ustedes son unos malditos cobardes. ―lo mira a los ojos―. Así todo es más fácil ¿no? ―hace una mueca despectiva con sus labios―. Es tan simple para ustedes. Si acierto. Habré cumplido mi trabajo, una vez más. No importa lo difícil o duro que sea, eso jamás cuenta para nadie. ―vuelve hacer un pequeño silencio y bajando su mirada―. Pero si me equivoco, fallo. ―la levanta―. Algo malo sucede conmigo. No soy lo suficientemente buena. Hay algo mal en mí. ―Buffy se mueve hacia él―. Pero no. Te equivocas Giles. ―su voz se hace cada vez más dura―. Porque yo tomaré las decisiones, al final de cuenta siempre ha sido así. ―ella se calla mientras el gesto de su boca se vuelve a endurecer―. Y ahora acabo de tomar una.

―Piensa en Dawn. ―le dice serio.

―Ella entenderá. ―le contesta tomando la billetera de la cómoda.

―Buffy… Buffy. ¡Por favor recapacita! ―le implora Giles al pasar a su lado.

―No hay nada que recapacitar Giles. ―le responde sin siquiera dar vuelta la cabeza para observarlo―. Querías que eligiera. Elegí.

Y esta última palabra muere con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose entre ambos.

* * *

 **Un día después.**

 **Interior. Despacho. Departamento de Giles. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El hombre jugueteaba con el cañoncito entre sus dedos mientras su voz se extendía sobre el ambiente como un encanto. Podía percibir el silencio y las miradas furtivas que su compañero le dispensaba aún sin verlo. Él se mantenía de espalda al mismo, mientras en su mano rodaba bailando perezoso el viejo cañón de plomo. Y cuando calla. Fue como el derrumbe de un muro silencioso que atenazaba su alma.

Giles juraría que podía distinguir hasta la más leve roca deslizándose tenaz sobre su mundo. Y son los escombros que se esparcían a su alrededor los que perturbaban a su espíritu. Y trata desesperadamente de volver a reunirlos, para poder levantar de nuevo ese sueño que se le desvanecía entre los dedos como agua.

Ewan lo observa detenidamente. Ve los hombros del hombre doblarse por el peso y percibe la gran inspiración por parte de su pecho antes de darse vuelta, para enfrentar su mirada. Sus ojos se encuentran. Al igual que extraños viajeros perdidos en el vasto espacio. Y son profundos y oscuros los miedos que los pierden y reúnen alternativamente.

―Y esa es toda la historia. ―le informa Giles sacándose los anteojos mientras se restriega con fuerza los ojos―. Estoy atado de pies y manos y no se que hacer para poder evitarlo. ―agrega bajando su rostro abatido. El joven lo mira serio.

―Esto es grave Giles. ―le dice sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

―¡Gracias por la noticia Ewan! Pero estoy enterado al respecto. ―y moviendo su cabeza―. ¡Lo siento! Lo único que tengo en claro por ahora, es que necesito una mente fresca. ―sus ojos se posan sobre él, y colocándose los anteojos―. Espero sinceramente que puedas ayudarme.

―Lo haré. ―le contesta Ewan y recostándose más sobre el sillón―. Pero déjame decirte que ahora en adelante Giles, quiero saberlo todo. No después, ni un minuto más tarde, sino en el preciso instante en que ocurra. ―y oscureciendo su mirada―. Y si es posible antes, tampoco me quejo.

Giles lo observa detenidamente. Y yéndose a sentar se desploma sobre una silla enfrente del joven, que seguía con el rostro serio y pensativo.

―¿Quieres que hable con Richard? ―le pregunta Ewan quebrando el silencio del lugar.

―No, te lo agradezco, pero es algo que debo hacer personalmente. ―le dice Giles mirando hacia delante―. Es por otro motivo por el que te hice venir. ―le informa a continuación con un dejo de cansancio en su voz.

―Buffy. ―murmura Ewan. Giles asiente. El joven mueve su cabeza en disgusto―. No creo ser el indicado para poder convencer a Buffy de nada. Eso el algo que deberías saber. ―agrega terminando la frase con un dejo de reproche en su tono.

―No pretendo que la convenzas Ewan, solo que…

―Que este ahí. ¡Ya me lo dijiste antes Giles! ―lo corta de repente―. Pero hablando francamente, no creo que quiera hacer el papel de pieza de repuesto. Y menos de un demonio por más alma que tenga. ―su rostro se pone serio, mientras con su mano acomoda parte de su cabello que cubría su cara.

―Si los de ustedes acabó, por lo…

Ewan sonríe sardónicamente.

―¡Nunca hubo nada Giles! ¿Qué no lo puedes ver? ―se mueve molesto en su asiento.

―Eran amigos, pueden volver ha serlo. ―le retruca Giles sin dejar de mirarlo. El joven desvía la mirada―. Es en estos momentos en cuando más los va a necesitar.

―Muy bien. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?

―Como ya sabes dentro de dos días tendría que ocurrir la primera manifestación. ―el hombre hace un pequeño silencio―. De ser verdad, y me temo que lo es. Tendremos que estar preparados. Saber a que nos vamos a enfrentar y sobre todo, como detenerlo. ―pasándose una mano por la frente―. Wesley me estuvo mandando cierta información, pero no confió mucho en las fuentes por las cuales la obtuvo.

―Wolfram and Hart. ―murmura Ewan pensativo―. Conozco la reputación de esa firma. Nada admirable por cierto Giles. Mi padre hizo una muy buena tesis sobre ellos. ¿Si quieres le puedo pedir que me mande los informe que recogió?

―No creo que sea necesario, pero nunca esta demás. ―y apretando sus manos con fuerza, levanta la vista y se la clava en el joven―. Necesito buscar fuentes mas confiables, para eso es necesario que investiguemos por nuestra cuenta. El Consejo tiene una extensa biblioteca que nos podría servir. No es como la de antes del ataque del Primero, pero se logró recopilar casi todo el material más importante. ―haciendo un silencio―. Yo quiero ponerte al frente de la investigación Ewan. ―este frunce el ceño―. No puedo confiar en nadie más. Además eres uno de los más capacitados. Y sabes de la gravedad del asunto de Spike.

―Entiendo todo lo que me dices, pero en estos momentos no quisiera ser tan eficiente como parezco. ―y reclinando sus brazos sobre ambas piernas―. Haces bien en no confiar enteramente en los informes de W&H. Porque si ellos los están manipulando de alguna manera, por algo será. Y tal vez... ―se queda callado un segundo, y emitiendo una leve risita―. Soy el menos indicado para decir esto Giles. Pero tal vez ellos quieran que matemos a Spike por alguna razón, y meternos de lleno en su Apocalipsis. ―frunciendo sus labios―. Nunca es malo tener otra perspectiva del asunto.

―No creas que no lo pensé Ewan. ―dice Giles con un fuerte suspiro―. Y por eso es que te necesito al frente de todo esto. Pero la profecía existe, y es lo que me preocupa. Cabe la posibilidad de que sea verdadera. ―y mirándolo―. Y cuando halla que actuar debemos tener el panorama claro de antemano.

―Se cual es mí deber Giles. No lo dudes. ―le responde Ewan serio.

Los dos hacen un silencio. Giles se levanta y vertiendo agua en unas tazas, preparara té para ambos. Se acerca entregándole una al joven, este la toma no sin antes echar una mirada hacia la puerta del despacho y bebiendo un sorbo, le pregunta.

―¿Ella ya lo sabe?

Giles se sienta frunciendo el ceño mientras deposita su taza sobre la mesa.

―Spike tuvo la gran idea de decírselo. ―dice mordiendo las palabras―. Como te imaginaras, las cosas se complicaron un poco.

―¿Un poco? ―le pregunta Ewan arqueando una ceja―. Supongo que esto no nos pone en su bando. ―termina frunciendo sus labios en un gesto pensativo.

―¡No hay bandos, Ewan! ―Giles lo mira serio―. Solo estamos haciendo lo correcto. Hay miles de vida en juego, y no podemos dejarnos llevar por sentimentalismos. ―apretándose los ojos―. Se que parezco duro. Pero no hay nadie en quién pese más esta decisión que en mí. Yo estoy perdiendo a Buffy por ella. ―hace un silencio―. Pero alguien tiene que tomar las decisiones que otros no se atreven.

―¿Y ya te dijo que piensa hacer? ―le pregunta sin dejar de observar la taza entre sus dedos.

―Lamentablemente Buffy se fue de esta casa ayer por la tarde. ―Ewan levanta la cabeza para observarlo―. Está con él. Y no creo que la veamos por un tiempo.

―Hoy no fue al Consejo.

―Ni irá. Renunció. ―y exhalando―. Ese es el otro asunto delicado que tengo que hablar con Richard.

―Entiendo. ―le contesta Ewan mirándolo detenidamente.

Y los dos se quedan bebiendo el silencio. Afuera la noche comenzaba a descender, colándose furtiva con las sombras del lugar.

* * *

 **21 de abril del 2004**

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El día había amanecido nublado y continuó así por el resto de la tarde. Por momentos parecía que amenazaría con llover, pero solo fue otra nube negra que surcó el firmamento. Un viento fresco y extrañamente frió comenzó a cernirse apenas los primeros rayos de sol se ocultaron en el horizonte. Entremezclándose con la persistente neblina que se deslizó con la noche.

Los centenarios cipreses crujían bajo sus pasos, como en una sinfonía fantástica de tiempos perdidos. Y el roce de sus ramas sobre las lápidas y los antiguos mausoleos solo acentuaba el eterno lamento. Esa infinita caricia que yace como el último adiós a los que habían partido a un mundo de silencio.

Y el viento aulló una vez más entre las copas de los árboles, mientras la luna magnifica y helada reinaba insolente en el oscuro manto de la noche.

El ruido de una pelea rompió como un hachazo el silencio. No lejos de allí dos figuras combatirán con tres seres que surgieron de la penumbra de la tierra. Uno de ellos se convirtió en polvo, antes de que su cuerpo pudiera siquiera volver a rozar el suelo. Los otros dos intentaron presentar pelea a la pareja que los enfrentaba. Y entre el silbar perenne del viento, se escuchaban los forcejeos y golpes que se propinaban.

Uno de ellos toma la iniciativa y transfigurando su rostro intenta morder a la chica. Buffy presiente sus movimientos dándose vuelta de inmediato, golpeándolo con su puño que se estrella en pleno rostro. Este trastabilla por el impacto. A su lado Spike se divertía con su oponente dejándolo llegar hasta él, para luego mandarlo hacia atrás con una serie de golpes de puños y patadas.

Buffy observó al vampiro que sacudía su cabeza en ese momento, al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaron más amarillos que antes. Incitado por la violencia, inicio el ataque propinándole una patada que la cazadora esquiva saltando sobre una lápida. Y dándose vuelta en el aire, se le apareció por detrás. Le tocó el hombro. Esté gira sobre si mismo y lo último que ve es la estaca en su corazón. Sus ojos se expandieron en la sorpresa, mientras una nube de polvo cubrió el aire.

Buffy se limpió sus ropas inmediatamente y observando a su alrededor, vio a Spike tomar por un brazo al otro vampiro y arrojarlo contra la puerta de una cripta. Este cayó pesadamente, derrumbándola bajo su peso. Se levanto más furioso solo para clavarse en la estaca que Spike sostenía en su mano.

Buffy se acercó sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa. De pronto su cuerpo se tensa y todos sus instintos se ponen alerta. El vampiro se queda olfateando el aire, mientras arquea una ceja interrogante. Sus ojos se agudizan como si pudiera percibir algo entre ese manto de oscuridad que los envolvía. Buffy se detiene a su lado. No ha perdido detalle de cada expresión en el rostro de Spike.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunta siguiendo su mirada.

―No estoy seguro, pet. ―le contesta―. Pero hay algo en el aire. Lo siento. ―y mirando a su espalda, ve la puerta de la cripta semi derruida―. Será mejor que entremos.

Buffy frunce el ceño. En ese instante un poderoso estruendo retumbó en el cielo nocturno.

 **En esos mismos momentos.**

La televisión de la sala estaba prendida. Las imágenes bailoteaban en flashes inconexos una detrás de otra. Xander bostezó aburrido mientras seguía cambiando de canal casi sistemáticamente. A su lado y apoyada sobre su hombro. Dawn cabeceaba, intentando mantenerse despierta sin conseguirlo.

―¿Qué hora es? ―le pregunta ella en medio de otro fuerte bostezo.

―Van a ser las nueve. ―le contesta Xander girando su cabeza para poder observar la hora.

―¡Ah! ―murmura medio dormida la chica y mirando el televisor―. ¿Dónde están los cartoons?

―Canal 4, creo. ―y alzando la guía―. Del 4 al 11. Estamos todos dibujados. ―le dice con una sonrisa―. ¡Okay! Allá vamos. ―y comienza a bajar con el control remoto.

―Sabías que es más rápido marcar el número. ―le dice Andrew bebiendo agua de una botella.

―¿Quién es el del control remoto aquí? ―le pregunta Xander señalándose con un dedo, mientras sigue apretando bajando de canal.

―43…, 42…, 41…, 40…, 39…, 38…. ―canturreaba Andrew mientras seguía sorbiendo de la pajita.

―¡Okay! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunta Xander molesto dejando el control remoto tirado sobre el sillón.

―Contando. ―lo mira sobre la botella.

―¡Entonces deja de hacerlo! Porque si…

Y el fuerte estruendo hace que todos se levante de inmediato de sus lugares.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunto Dawn completamente despierta.

Una ráfaga de viento abre los ventanales de la sala, haciendo entrar unas cuantas hojas que danzan en la habitación por unos segundos.

―¡Por Cristo! ¿Qué rompieron? ―pregunta Giles saliendo de su despacho.

―Nosotros no hicimos nada. ―se excusa Xander abriendo sus brazos en cruz.

―Es verdad. ―confirma Andrew.

Otra ráfaga de viento se cuela por la ventana. Y es cuando sucede. Una intensa cortina de granizo se desata sobre el lugar. Todos se dirigen a la ventana a observar el espectáculo. Frágiles cristales de hielo bañan el jardín cubriéndolo con su velo blanco. El verde se confunde con los destellos de luz de los mismos mientras estos refulgían aún más bajo la luz de la luna.

―Wooow. ―exclama Dawn asombrada―. Esto es, es…

―Hermoso. ―termina por ella la frase Xander.

El espectáculo no dura más que unos pocos minutos. Luego de eso todo es calma de nuevo. Los extraños cristales, se comienzan a desvanecer perdiéndose entre el verde del jardín. Dejándolo cubierto con un tibio beso de agua.

Los viejos cipreses crujían bajo el impacto de los granizos como un lamento. Hubo un destello fugaz en el horizonte y todo luego fue silencio. Y nada más.

Spike y Buffy salen de la cripta en donde se habían refugiado al oír el primer trueno sonando en el firmamento. Ambos se miran y comprende que todo este espectáculo encerraba más de lo visible. Y comienzan a desandar el viejo camino de regreso.

La voz del locutor se levantó sobre las otras voces. Era una noticia flash de última hora. Giles giró la cabeza y pidiendo silencio, busco el control remoto que descansaba ente dos almohadones. Tomándolo le subió el volumen para poder escuchar.

 _Noticia de último momento. Se acaba de producir una extraña granizada sobre Londres. Todavía no hay datos precisos de victimas fatales o perdidas económicas, pero los expertos calculan que los daños serán mínimos. Otros informes nos dan cuenta, de que este fenómeno se ha producido en diferentes partes del mundo. Nos llega ahora a nuestra redacción, un cable de agencia de noticias Reuters._

 _"Un raro fenómeno climático se ha desatado en varias capitales del mundo. Una fugaz granizada de escasa magnitud se abatió hace unos pocos minutos en ciudades como Moscú, Londres, Paris, Madrid y Roma. También nos llegan informes que esto habría sucedido en Washington, México y diferentes ciudades de Sudamérica, Buenos Aires, Santiago, Lima, San Pablo y Bogotá. En todas ellas la granizada no habría durado más de unos cuantos minutos comenzando y terminando a la misma hora"_

 _Otro cable nos da cuenta que expertos en climatología se encontrarían analizando las causas de tan raro suceso. Por ahora las opiniones son reservadas. Seguiremos ampliando más adelante._

 _Y pasando ahora a otra noticia. El mercado accionario cerró hoy con una cotización de…_

Giles baja el volumen del televisor. El rostro de preocupación se acentuó aún más a medida que escuchaba el informativo. Andrew que había permanecido en silencio no dejaba de observarlo. Giles miró a su alrededor y dejando el control sobre el televisor, camina de un lado a otro de la sala.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunta Xander mientras se sienta de nuevo en el sillón.

―Nada bueno, me temo. ―le contesta apretándose los ojos.

Dawn cierra la ventana y acomodando la cortina, se da vuelta observando a Andrew. Este asiente con su cabeza. Ella frunce el labio y sus ojos se oscurecen por un momento. Un silencio pesado se cernió sobre el ambiente. Xander los mira a todos sin comprender.

―¿Alguien me explica que está sucediendo? ―pregunta tomando el control del televisor.

―No es el momento Xander. ―le contesta Giles fastidiado―. Mira los dibujos.

―¿Qué?

En ese momento el ruido del timbre, llenó las paredes del cuarto. Xander tuerce su boca en disgusto subiendo el volumen del televisor. Los anuncios de una bebida refrescante y de alto poder energético se interponían con los pasos del vigilante hacia la puerta. Este la abre. Un hombre joven lo observa. Ambos se quedan por un segundo callados mirándose.

―¡Wesley! ―murmura Giles saliendo de su asombro―. ¿Qué haces en Londres?

―¿No nos vas a dejar entrar Giles? ―le pregunta este con una sonrisa―. A mi también me dio gusto verte. ―le dice a continuación.

―Perdona. Si, si, pasa. Es que no te esperaba. ―se disculpa haciéndose a un lado y recordando las palabras del hombre―. ¿Nos?

―Hola Giles. ―dice a sus espaldas la voz de un hombre, que salía en ese momento de entre las sombras.

―¡Ángel! ―vuelve decir este sin salir de su asombro―. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―los mira a los dos alternativamente.

―Creo que ya lo sabes. ―le contesta Ángel y mirando la puerta―. ¿Puedo? ―pregunta señalándola. Giles parece dudar un segundo y luego:

―Claro. Pasa Ángel. ―le dice a continuación―. Esto ya parece sus casas. ―murmura para sí, el vigilante.

Ángel atraviesa el dintel y mirando a su alrededor pregunta.

―¿Dónde está Buffy?

Giles se detiene en seco y evitando mirar al vampiro.

―Ella no está. ―murmura a penas audible.

―¿Y dónde está? ―insiste este cruzándose de brazos.

―Está con Spike. ―le contesta sacándose los anteojos.

―¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la dejaste Giles? ―le pregunta alarmado Wesley. Ángel permanecía serio sin moverse.

―Ella ya lo sabe. ―le contesta Giles suspirando pesadamente―. ¡Y no puedo detener a Buffy! ―se vuelve a colocar los lentes de un golpe.

Todos se quedan mirando mientras la tensión se cernía como una estalactita sobre ellos. Y los ojos de los hombres se ensombrecían en la noche un poco más.

 _Continuará..._


	16. DECIMOSEXTA PARTE

**DECIMOSEXTA PARTE**

 **Interior. Sala. Departamento de Giles. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El ruido de la televisión se alza sobre todo lo demás. El anuncio de los comerciales se suceden uno tras otro, de pronto como saliendo de sus cavilaciones Giles toma la palabra y observándolos, se dirige a ellos.

―Será mejor que hablemos. ―les dice señalándole la sala del departamento.

Ambos asienten con sus cabezas. Entran, y apenas cruzan la puerta varios pares de ojos se posan sobre ellos.

―¿Qué hace Ángel aquí? ―pregunta Xander parándose de su asiento molesto―. Pensé que con Spike ya teníamos suficiente. ¿Qué quieres? ―le pregunta dirigiéndose al vampiro.

―Ahora no Xander. ―lo reta Giles―. Este no es el momento de rencillas personales. Ángel esta acá para ayudar.

―¿Ayudar en qué? ―insiste este mirándolo de reojo.

―Cállate, siéntate y escucha. ―le dice Giles levantando unos papeles y mirando a los dos hombres―. ¿Hace mucho que llegaron a Londres? ―les pregunta.

―Hace unas horas. ―le contesta Wesley―. Lo que pasa es que nos instalamos en el hotel primero.

―¿Cuál? ―le pregunta Giles acomodándose los anteojos.

―El que tiene la oficina de W&H en Londres. ―le informa Ángel cruzándose de brazos. El hombre les otorga una mirada de reproche a ambos―. Este no es el problema Giles. ―le dice Ángel seco.

―Hola Ángel. ―lo saluda de repente Dawn que lo observaba seria con los brazos cruzados sentada sobre el sillón.

―Hola Dawn. ―le contesta mirándola―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien. Pero no creo que te interese. Buffy no está. ―le informa seca. Ángel se la queda viendo detenidamente y agachando la mirada.

―Lo sé, Giles me lo acaba de decir.

―Ok. ―le contesta―. Hola Wesley. ―saluda a continuación al otro hombre.

―Hola. ―la saluda el vigilante.

―Creo que ya conocen a Andrew. ―les dice Giles señalándolo. Este levanta su mano a modo de saludo.

―Trabaje en el caso de la cazadora psicópata. ―les informa el joven―. Los recuerdo a los dos. ―agrega mirándolos. Ángel mueve al cabeza negativamente.

―Yo también te recuerdo. ―le dice Wesley y volviéndose a Giles―. Echa las presentaciones me gustaría hablar sobre nuestro asunto. ―y mirando hacia fuera―. Acabamos de tener recién una prueba sobre todo esto.

―Por qué será que no estoy entendiendo nada. ―murmura Xander mirando detenidamente a los tres hombres―. ¡No me digan! Otro fin del mundo se aproxima.

―Eso no sería novedad. ―comenta ácida Dawn a sus espaldas.

―¿Y por qué Dawnnie sabe por lo visto más cosas de las que yo sé? ―vuelve a insistir Xander observándolos a todos―. No es que me queje. Bueno en realidad si lo hago.

―Pudimos apreciar eso. ―le dice Giles sobándose la frente.

―Podríamos hablar en otro lado Giles. ―le pide Ángel rompiendo su silencio. Los demás lo observan.

―¿Por qué? ―insiste Xander mirándolo molesto―. Llegas después de muchos años y ya estás dando órdenes. ―le dice señalándolo con su mano―. A nadie le interesa escucharlas, entérate.

―¡Ya basta Xander! ―exclama Giles revoleando los ojos y mirando hacia su despacho―. Vengan por aquí. ―les dice a ambos hombres mostrándoles el camino, y volviéndose hacia los demás―. Mas tarde hablaremos.

Xander asiente a regañadientes desde el sofá. Dawn y Andrew se observan entre ellos. La chica toma el control remoto del televisor y le sube el volumen ignorando por completo al vigilante que suspira al observarla. Los hombres entran al despacho. Giles enciende las luces y mostrándoles los asientos, los invita a sentarse. Se quedan observando unos instantes, mirando a su alrededor prolongando el silencio.

―¿Cómo ha estado? ―pregunta de repente la voz de Ángel. Giles lo mira.

―¿Buffy? ―lo interroga. Este confirma con su cabeza―. Yo, bueno no estamos…, en realidad, no la he visto en un par de días, pero Dawn me dijo que esta bien. ―le contesta Giles medio incómodo.

―¿Ella sabe donde se encuentra? ―le vuelve a preguntar Ángel que seguía serio en todo momento.

―Si por lo visto Buffy regresó a hablar con ella cuando yo estaba en el Consejo. Y, este… le dio la dirección en donde esta con... ―se detiene en seco―. Bueno ya saben. Yo, eh…. ¿Si quieren puedo averiguarla?

―Creo que será lo mejor. ―le dice Wesley observando los rostros de ambos hombres―. Después de lo que sucedió esta noche todos somos concientes de la gravedad de los hechos.

―Sí. ―confirma con un profundo suspiro el vigilante―. Y este es sólo el principio de males mayores, y lo peor será tratar de convencer a Buffy de todo ello.

―Ella entenderá. ―le contesta Ángel cruzándose de brazos―. Ella es fuerte y tomará la decisión correcta. Yo la conozco. La he visto hacerlo.

―Eso no lo niego Ángel. ―le dice Giles apretando sus labios en un gesto de duda―. Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero últimamente Buffy está actuando movida más por sus sentimientos que por la razón. ―mueve la cabeza―. Y esto no es bueno. No ve el daño que se está causando. ―los ojos de Ángel se oscurecen.

―Creo que estamos exagerando. ―les dice Wesley irguiéndose en su asiento―. Y eso solo lo sabremos llegado el momento. Por ahora lo mejor será concentrarnos en como resolver el problema que tenemos entre manos. ―hace un silencio―. Cada día que pase, cada hora, minuto, nos acerca más al final. Las cosas se pondrán peor. ―toma aliento―. Y no es que quiera sonar alarmista, pero es la verdad. Esta granizada solo fue el comienzo.

Giles se soba los ojos cansado y apoyando el codo sobre el escritorio, deja reposar su cabeza sobre su mano por unos segundos. Los mira.

―El juego ha comenzado. ―dice a continuación.

―Y vamos perdiendo. ―agrega Ángel serio.

―Es solo una batalla. ―le dice Giles mirándolo―. Sólo un bache. ―y observando hacia delante―. Nos mantendremos comunicados, será lo mejor.

Los dos hombres asienten en silencio.

* * *

 **Interior. Habitación de Spike. Harrow Hotel. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Hace escasas horas que había atardecido. Spike observa el cuarto el cual había sido invadido por ropas y accesorios femeninos. Una sonrisa cruza su rostro. Yendo hacía la cómoda toma una botella de whisky, la levanta y mirando a tras luz su contenido, frunce el ceño. Solo quedaba para un vaso, se lo sirve. Iba ser necesario salir por provisiones y no solo de esta clase. Mueve la cabeza divertido.

Dawn había caído ayer con el resto del equipaje de Buffy. Él salió para dejarlas a las dos hermanas hablar a solas. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada del baño, el ruido proveniente de la ducha ocupaba todo los demás sonidos. Spike bebió de un golpe el último trago y depositando el vaso sobre el mueble, se quedó pensando. Observa el cepillo de pelo que Buffy había dejado sobre la cómoda, lo alza y lo hace girar entre sus dedos. Las cosas se habían precipitado como una avalancha sobre ellos. Lo deja en su lugar, tras la puerta el agua seguía corriendo.

Aún no habían hablado de lo ocurrido anoche. Sin querer ambos lo evitaban, pero tendrían que hacerlo era inevitable. Y los ojos de Spike se oscurecieron al recordar la cortina de granizos cayendo sobre Londres.

El ruido de unos golpes en la puerta llama su atención. Alguien estaba tocando de nuevo, Spike levanta una ceja, quién podría ser a esa hora. Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, el cuarto estaba bastante desordenado, y encogiéndose de hombros va ha abrirla.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Miren quién llego! ―exclama Spike observando a su visitante con una mueca burlona en su rostro―. ¿No te podías esperar, no? ―le interroga sosteniendo aún la puerta entre ambos.

―¿Puedo pasar Spike? ―le pregunta Ángel serio desde el pasillo.

―Adelante. ―le dice abriéndola por completo―. No necesitamos invitación entre nosotros.

Ángel entra observando la habitación detenidamente. Sus ojos se posan sobre cada detalle de la misma. Atrás Spike cierra la puerta y mirándolo estudia el rostro del vampiro que permanecía serio en medio del cuarto. Camina hacia la cama y sentándose en un extremo de esta, toma su gabardina que ahí se encontraba, y comienza a revolver en su bolsillo hasta encontrar el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba buscando. Y tomando uno, levanta su vista arqueando una ceja al observar a Ángel.

―Así que llegaste con la granizada. ―le dice a continuación mientras se coloca el cigarrillo en los labios―. Una ruidosa entrada. ―y encendiéndolo―. ¿Qué quieres?

―Hablar. ―le contesta Ángel cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo? ―le pregunta exhalando una bocanada de humo, y elevando su vista hacía él―. Ahórrate la historia peach, ya lo sé. ―le comunica a continuación―. Giles canto una sangrienta canción la última vez que nos vimos.

―Nunca llamaste Spike. ―le dice Ángel moviéndose por la habitación―. Habíamos quedado en que…

―¡Ay, por favor Ángel! Era una maldita cortina de humo. ―y moviendo su cabeza disgustado―. No tenemos nada de que hablar. ―le responde Spike con un gesto despectivo en sus labios.

En esos momentos el ruido de la ducha cesa de repente. Ángel dirige su vista hacia la puerta del baño y con un tono bajo de voz pregunta:

―¿Ella está ahí?

―Sabías la respuesta antes de entrar por esa puerta. ―le contesta Spike exhalando una densa bocanada de humo y levantándose―. ¿A qué viniste? ―los dos se quedan observando frente a frente, estudiándose como fieras listas para el combate―. No. Mejor no me lo digas. ―le dice señalándolo―. A cumplir tu sagrado deber. A jugar al gran héroe poniendo cara de perro apaleado y llorando por un alma que jamás tuviste las bolas para ir a buscártela. ―y termina la frase casi escupiéndole estas últimas palabras en el rostro del otro vampiro.

Los ojos de Ángel se tornaron como carbones encendidos.

―Nunca pudiste salir de mi sombra, ¿verdad Spike? ―haciendo un silencio―. Sólo lo hiciste por ella. Por Buffy. Para poder tenerla. ―le dice cruzándose de brazos.

Spike tira la colilla al suelo molesto.

―No me conoces. No tienes ni idea. Y sí. Lo hice por ella no lo niego. ―y con una mueca burlona en el extremo de sus labios―. Se hacer algo más que salir corriendo con la cola entre las patas cada vez que algo no me gusta. ―le dice señalándolo―. Claro que ese es tu estilo, no el mío.

Ángel lo mira furioso y dando dos pasos acercándosele

―En verdad crees que porque Buffy...

―Hola Ángel. ―lo saluda la voz de ella a sus espaldas. Ambos vampiros giran para observarla.

Buffy se encontraba recostada contra el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándolos seria. Estaba descalza, vestida con un pantalón gris claro y una blusa borra vino ajustada de un gran cuello redondo. Llevaba el cabello recogido y parte de él se desprendía en mechas sobre su rostro.

―Buffy. ―dijo Ángel dándose vuelta.

―Yeap. Esa soy yo. ―le contesto ella otorgándole una semi sonrisa. Y el clima en el ambiente no había dejado de estar tenso y extraño en ningún momento. Y agachando la cabeza la vuelve a levantar―. ¿Por qué viniste? ―le pregunta a continuación. Ángel los observa a ambos.

―Giles me contó que ya lo sabes. ―le responde Ángel mirándola―. El piensa…, nosotros pensamos que lo mejor será que manejemos esto todo juntos.

―Vaya no pierden tiempo. ―le dice Spike acercándose―. Ya tuvieron la primera reunión del grupo. ―y observando de soslayo a Ángel―. ¿Qué entonaron algún cántico especial? ¿O directamente fueron a los festejos?

―¡Spike por favor! ―le pide Buffy mirándolo seria, y desviando su mirada hacia el otro vampiro―. No soy muy buena recibiendo órdenes. Y menos de personas que me han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. ―e irguiéndose de su posición―. Gracias. Pero creo que rechazaré la oferta Ángel.

―Escúchame Buffy… ―insiste Ángel.

―Ya la oíste peach. No gracias. ―le dice Spike poniéndose entre ambos.

Los tres no dejaban de estudiarse, observando cada reacción en el semblante del otro.

―No te estoy ordenando nada. ―le reprocha Ángel con un dejo de cansancio en su voz―. Solo intento ayudarte. Yo también quiero detener este Apocalipsis. ―le dice extendiendo un brazo. Buffy desvía la mirada, al tiempo que sus labios se extienden en un rictus duro.

―¿Entonces debo suponer que estás buscando otra forma? ―le pregunta luego clavándole la mirada. Ángel se la queda observando. Spike frunce sus labios en una sonrisa desdeñosa―. ¡Esto es una locura! ―exclama Buffy moviendo su cabeza y tomando un fuerte aliento―. No estamos resolviendo nada.

―Porque no quieres. ―le reprocha Ángel cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Idioteces! ―le responde Spike a su lado fastidiado―. Realmente piensas que deseo que me mates. ―levanta su cabeza enfrentándolo―. Que quiero jugar al Mahatma Gandhi contigo. ―lo apunta con un dedo―. Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que recordaba.

―No hubiese regresado Spike. ―le contesta dando un paso hacia él―. Y nada de esto estuviera sucediendo.

―¿Es lo que quisieras, no? ―le pregunta medio burlón Spike acercándosele.

―¡Ya basta los dos! ―les dice Buffy de repente, poniéndose en medio de ellos, y apartándolos a cada uno con una mano―. ¡Dejen de actuar como niños de cinco años! ―exclama molesta cruzándose de brazos. Los dos se miran. Y volviéndose a Ángel―. ¿Esto es todo?

―Si. ―le contesta a regañadientes y mirando al otro vampiro molesto―. Spike no necesita niñera Buffy.

―No. No la necesita. ―y tomando aliento―. Ni yo tampoco.

Y un silencio pesado se cierne sobre ellos.

―Ya oíste a la chica. ―le dice a continuación Spike, mientras sus ojos brillan observando el rostro de Ángel.

―Si la oí. ―le contesta Ángel, el cual se lo queda mirando por un segundo. Y posando su vista a su alrededor―. Giles sabe donde encontrarme Buffy. ―la observa―. Aunque no me creas, solo quiero ayudarte. ―baja la cabeza y tomando aliento―. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran más simples.

―A mi también. ―le contesta Buffy.

Ángel asiente con la cabeza, los mira un momento y dándose vuelta comienza alejarse. Abre la puerta.

―Adiós. ―dice sin volverse. No espera respuesta, sale inmediatamente cerrándola tras sus espaldas. En su interior Spike y Buffy se quedan en silencio.

Ella se sienta en un extremo de la cama y tomando las botas comienza a ponérselas. Spike la mira.

―Esto es solo el maldito principio, pet. ―le dice moviendo la cabeza.

―Lo sé. ―le contesta Buffy con un profundo suspiro―. Ya está. ―dice colocándose la última bota y levantándose observa a su alrededor―. ¿Qué es lo necesitábamos Spike?

Spike agacha la cabeza y mirándola de costado esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Interior. Despacho de Giles. Nuevo Consejo. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El joven hombre camina lentamente mirando la biblioteca rozando con sus dedos el lomo de los libros. De vez en cuando se detiene en uno en particular y se lo queda examinado, lo toma del estante y lo ojea por unos minutos. Llevaba más de media hora en esta rutina y tan ensimismado estaba en su lectura, que no siente la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, ni al hombre que entraba en esos momentos. El otro se lo queda observando y al darse cuenta de que presencia no es notada, cierra la puerta de un golpe deliberadamente.

Wesley gira aún sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos, cerrándolo con un solo movimiento al observar a Giles parado a pocos metros delante de él. Ambos se miran a los ojos por unos segundos. Después de esto Wes deposita el grueso volumen a un costado del estante, y estudiando a Giles.

―Interesante colección. ―le dice pasando su mano por la tapa del libro.

―Bueno en realidad no es gran cosa…, aunque puede ser que se…, bueno considere interesante por algunos miembros del Consejo. ―le dice medio tartamudeando entre medio de las palabras.

―Bueno hace mucho que deje de ser un miembro del Consejo Giles. ―le contesta mirándolo―. Pero quién recuerda eso. ―se observan.

―Si por supuesto. ―y avanzando―. Perdona la demora Wesley es que estuve hablando con Richard y yo…, este como comprenderás los ánimos no son los mejores en este momento. ―le dice Giles sobándose la frente y señalándole una silla―. Pero, ¡siéntate por favor! Necesitamos hablar tranquilos.

Ambos se sientan. Un tenso silencio se extiende sobre ellos, el más joven se mueve incómodo en su asiento y mirando a su alrededor:

―Han hecho un buen trabajo reorganizándolo todo Giles. Por lo visto aún mantiene el ambiente ese aliento de sacralidad. Supongo que eso es bueno. ―acota irónico torciendo sus labios. El otro hombre le clava la mirada.

―Lo intentamos. ―le contesta Giles serio y observándolo detenidamente―. Pero el Consejo no es lo único que cambio. ―lo mira a los ojos―. Casi no queda nada del Wesley que conocí en el hombre que hoy tengo enfrente mío.

Este extiende sus labios en un gesto desdeñoso y con un dejo de burla en su voz, le pregunta:

―¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido? ¿O es una simple crítica Inglesa a mi pasado? Todavía recuerdo el humor Ingles. ―agrega cruzándose de piernas.

―No es una crítica. ―se defiende Giles de inmediato―. Solo una observación. Todos cambiamos en estos tiempos. A veces para bien… y otras veces no tanto. ―lo vuelve a mirar.

―¿Y supongo que lo que te estás preguntando desde que llegué, es hacia que lado se inclinó la balanza? ¿Es eso? ―le pregunta al tiempo que se incorpora un poco más en su asiento―. ¡Por favor Giles seamos claros! Te lo agradecería. ―y cruzándose de brazos―. Las cartas sobre la mesa esta vez.

―Está bien. ―le contesta Giles acomodándose los anteojos―. Como comprenderás W&H no es un muy buen referente que desate la confianza extrema ante el Consejo.

―Bueno, voy a ser franco yo también. ―le dice a continuación Wesley levantando su vista hacia el otro hombre―. El Consejo no es un recuerdo que desate mi confianza tampoco. ―se hace otro silencio, ambos hombres se quedan observando―. Creo que esto nos pone mano a mano, cada cual jugamos con lo que tenemos.

―Esto no es un juego. ―le retruca Giles molesto―. El futuro del mundo está en peligro...

―¡No por favor! ―lo interrumpe Wesley inclinándose en el sillón―. El futuro del mundo está en riesgo desde que tengo uso de memoria. La diferencia radica en que nosotros tenemos el poder decidir para que lado inclinarlo. ―y elevando su pulgar hacia arriba―. O lo salvamos, o lo hundimos. ―lo baja.

―No somos césares. ―le dice enojado Giles―. Esto no es el Imperio Romano.

―No, esta es Inglaterra y escondemos la inmundicia, bajo toneladas de flemática hipocresía y humor Ingles. ―se lo queda observando serio, y agachando la cabeza la vuelve a levantar―. Pero no vinimos hablar de eso. Ambos sabemos con las fuerzas que contamos, y este poder nos hace fuerte.

―No es poder Wesley, es solo es información. ―le contesta Giles apretándose los ojos en un gesto de cansancio.

―Bueno si cuentas con la información de cómo destruir al mundo. No sé. ―frunce sus labios al tiempo que mueve su cabeza―. Yo llamaría a eso Poder Giles.

Giles estaba a punto de contestarle en ese momento cuando la puerta del despacho se abre, dejando distinguir al nuevo visitante. Ewan estaba parado sosteniendo el picaporte observándolos. Wesley gira al ver la vista del otro hombre perderse por encima de sus hombros. Distinguiendo recién al joven que había interrumpido en la habitación en ese momento.

―Entra por favor Ewan. ―le pide la voz de Giles alzándose sobre el silencio. Este asiente con la cabeza cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y caminando hacia el escritorio, mira al otro hombre sentado con indiferencia frente a Giles.

―Richard me dijo que me buscabas. ―le informa, mirando de soslayo a Wesley.

―Si en realidad te estaba esperando. ―y observando al otro vigilante―. Déjame que te presente, el es Wesley Windam Price. ―le dice señalándolo. Este se pone de pie.

―Mucho gusto. ―le dice estrechándole la mano.

―El es Ewan McDryden. ―agrega Giles a sus espaldas presentándolos―. Es uno de los mejores vigilantes que conozco.

―Exagera. ―le dice Ewan con una sonrisa, ambos hombres se sientan―. Windam Price… ―murmura para sí y mirándolo detenidamente―. Yo conozco, en realidad mi padre conoce a un Price…, Roger era su nombre si mal no recuerdo.

―Es mi padre. ―le dice Wesley serio.

―¡Oh, ya veo! El negocio de la familia. Yo se lo que se siente. ―le dice con una media sonrisa―. Así que también eres vigilante.

―Bueno en realidad Ewan… ―comenta Giles―. Este, eh…, Wesley se dedica a otra cosa ahora, el bueno… ha decidido expandir sus horizontes.

―Claro que esta es la forma educada que tiene Giles de decir que me expulsaron del Consejo. ―le informa Wesley torciendo sus labios, mientras le envía una mirada de reproche a este―. Y no creo que mi padre sienta que este honrando ningún negocio de familia. ―mira a Ewan, el semblante del joven se endureció con este último comentario―. Pero esto no viene al caso ¿o sí?

―¡No claro que no! ―le contesta medio molesto Giles, y observando a ambos jóvenes― El enemigo no esta en esta habitación Wesley, tus problemas con el Consejo murieron apenas cruzaste esa puerta. Ewan está enterado sobre todo lo referente al problema de Spike, y el solo vino ayudarnos. ―hace una pausa―. Y una vez aclarado este punto, podemos dejar nuestras guerras personales para después y concentrarlos en el real problema que tenemos entre manos.

Ambos hombres se dedican una fugaz mirada.

―¿Cuál es el plan entonces? ―le pregunta Wesley recostándose en su asiento.

―Ayer sufrimos la primera manifestación esto no nos deja duda de que la profecía es cierta. Todos nuestros temores se están confirmando. ―dice Giles al tiempo que se saca los anteojos, y refregándose los ojos con su mano―. Ahora debemos saber qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para detenerlo.

―Pensé que eso ya lo sabíamos. ―comenta Ewan observándolo―. No se supone que la única forma es matando a Spike.

―Bueno si Ewan, pero ¿el cómo? ¿en que forma? No está claro. ―hace un silencio―. ¿Y si no es solamente eso? En realidad no estamos seguros.

―Hay un desequilibrio Giles y hay que detenerlo. Algo lo está causando de eso no hay dudas y Spike está fuertemente relacionado. ―agrega Wesley mirándolo―. Si lo que quieres saber en realidad es si las profecías que maneja W&H son seguras. Lo sabremos, las investigaremos. Pero creéme cuando que te digo que algo grande se aproxima.

―Yo también estuve investigando y hay referencias de esta profecía en los libros del Consejo. ―agrega Ewan observándolos―. Aún no pude dar con ella, pero la encontraré.

―Entonces es verdad. ―dice Giles dejando sus lentes sobre el escritorio―. Una parte de mí aún tenía esperanza. ―y tomando un fuerte aliento―. Seguiremos adelante entonces, no hay otra salida.

―Siempre hay puertas auxiliares de escape solo que talvez no nos guste a donde conduzcan. ―dice Wesley ensombreciendo su mirada.

―Buscaremos la correcta. ―le contesta Ewan observándolo.

―Dependiendo del punto. ―le retruca Wesley.

―El punto es trabajar en conjunto. ―los interrumpe Giles―. Los dos son bueno en lo que hacen demuéstrenselo a ustedes mismo. ―les dice serio―. Lo mejor será no perder más tiempo y comenzar a investigar ya mismo.

Los otros dos jóvenes asienten con la cabeza. Giles los mira y buscando entre sus papeles extrae dos carpetas las cuales se las extiende.

―Estos son los informes de lo ocurrido el día del ayer. ―les comunica―. Veamos que podemos encontrar que nos ayude. ―dice al tiempo que se coloca los anteojos.

Ambos jóvenes se quedan mirando. Luego comienzan a leer el informe, un extraño silencio se percibe en el ambiente. Giles profiere un profundo suspiro al observarlos, al tiempo que el mismo se sumerge en sus propias meditaciones.

* * *

 **Exterior. Hight Street. Noche.**

 **Londres.** **Inglaterra.**

Esta había sido una tarde larga, llevaba horas leyendo los informes que Willow había obtenido por la red. Descartando algunos y considerando otros. Las dos estaban exhaustas y los progresos habían sido mínimos. Buffy frunce el ceño al recordarlo mientras camina por las calles iluminadas de Londres.

Era tiempo de tomar medidas más extremas si quería obtener resultados reales. Necesitaba más datos y sobre todo conocer las posibilidades que tenía en sus manos. Cuando llega a la esquina se detiene, mira hacia ambos lados de la calle y elevando su cabeza al cielo, hace un gesto con sus labios y dice:

―Lo que estás haciendo, deja de hacerlo Ángel. ―y dándose vuelta enfrenta al hombre que en ese momento salía de la oscuridad―. Es bastante molesto, ¿sabías?

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ―le pregunta acercándose hacia ella.

―Hace dos cuadras, cuando comenzaste a convertirte en mi sombra. ―le contesta Buffy cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Por qué me sigues?

―Quería hablarte. ―le contesta introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina―. Pero antes tenía que asegurarme de que Spike no estuviera cerca. ―concluye mirando hacia las sombras.

―Está en el hotel, si es lo que quieres saber. ―le informa Buffy desviando su mirada―. Siento que se pierdan su pelea de machos. ―agrega mientras comienza ha avanzar por la vereda.

―No vine a pelear Buffy. ―le dice Ángel siguiéndola―. Solo que prefiero hablar sin que él este presente.

Buffy se detiene y dándose media vuelta levanta su cabeza y se lo queda mirando.

―¡Okay! Te escucho Ángel. Habla. ―le dice clavándole la mirada.

―¿En verdad lo amas? ―le pregunta Ángel sumergiendo sus negras pupilas en los ojos verdes de ella.

―No vamos hablar de eso. ―le contesta Buffy moviéndose incómoda―. No es tu asunto.

―No claro que no. ―murmura Ángel oscureciendo su mirada―. Yo pensé que necesitabas tiempo. Eso fue lo que me dijiste.

Buffy desvía su rostro.

―El tiempo se te está acabando Ángel. ―le dice apretando sus labios―. Busca otro tema.

―¿Qué sabes sobre el ritual? ―le pregunta después de un tiempo.

―Nada en concreto. ―le contesta exhalando un profundo suspiro―. Muchas suposiciones, podrían ser, y palabras y más palabras extrañas. ―moviendo su cabeza―. Yo no funciono así. Necesito algo real con lo que luchar.

―Todo buscamos como enfrentar nuestras batallas Buffy. ―le dice Ángel mirando a las sombras.

―¿Y me los dices a mí? Tengo un largo currículo al respecto. ―le contesta ella frunciendo sus labios―. Es lo único concreto que parece que he tenido. ―baja la vista―. Todo lo demás tiende a desaparecer.

Ángel la mira.

―Las cosas pueden cambiar. ―le dice luego sin dejar de observarla.

―A veces sí, a veces no. ―le contesta Buffy encogiéndose de hombros―. Tomaré lo que pueda. ―agrega torciendo sus labios.

―Wesley está investigando. Él buscará todas las posibilidades, si hay alguna forma él la encontrará. Lo sé. Él es bueno encontrando caminos. –Ángel se cruza de brazos e inclinando su cabeza―. Quiero ayudarte Buffy. ―haciendo un pequeño silencio―. Aún recuerdo cuando solía hacerlo.

Ella lo observa.

―Eran otros tiempos. ―le dice con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

―Podríamos volver a ellos. ―le pide Ángel mirándola. Buffy abre los ojos, y apretando sus labios desvía su mirada. Y un incómodo silencio se posa sobre ellos.

―Se hace tarde. ―susurra ella a continuación rompiéndolo y comienza a caminar. Ángel la mira por un segundo y la sigue.

―Un Apocalipsis se aproxima Buffy y debemos estar preparados. ―le dice la voz de él a sus espaldas. Ella se detiene en seco y dándose vuelta molesta lo enfrenta.

―Al grano Ángel. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

―Que si no hay alternativas, entenderás que tengo que hacerlo. ―la observa.

―¿Matar Spike? ―le pregunta desafiante―. ¿De eso estamos hablando?

―Sabes que sí. ―y dando dos pasos―. Hay miles de vidas en juego. Y lo siento si esto te duele, pero una sola vida no justifica la de millones. ―hace un silencio y observándola. Los ojos de ella son frío como el acero mientras lo escucha hablar―. Yo no quiero lastimarte Buffy...

―¡Genial! Entonces recuérdatelo más seguido. ―lo corta molesta―. Porque no está funcionando.

―Es mi deber, soy un campeón. Quiera o no tendré que hacerlo.

―No me hables de deber Ángel. ―le dice mordiendo su labio―. Eres la cazadora Buffy, la elegida Buffy, la misión es lo que importa Buffy. ―agacha su cabeza y con un leve susurro―. Y a veces me pregunto que fue lo peor entre nosotros, la vez que te maté, o el día que me dejaste.

―Era lo mejor. ―le responde Ángel dolido.

―¿Para quién? ¿Para mí? ―le pregunta Buffy moviéndose enfadada―. No lo sentí así. ―y cerrando los ojos toma un fuerte aliento―. Por lo menos cuando te enfrenté para asesinarte yo estaba lista. ―lo mira―. Podía matar a Ángelus, pero no a tí. ―hace un silencio―. Y tú volviste en el último segundo y supe que te perdía. Y te odié por eso. ―apretando sus labios―. De la otra forma hubiese sido más sencillo. Hubiese cumplido con mi deber. ―moviendo la cabeza―. ¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Por qué lo recordamos?

―Lo siento. ―le responde Ángel agachando la mirada―. Se que las cosas no fueron fáciles para ti, pero tampoco ha sido un lecho de rosas mi vida. ―le dice mientras su voz se vuelve más triste.

―Jamás dije eso. ―se defiende ella y apretando sus labios con fuerza―. Pero habrían sido mejores si te hubieras quedado a mi lado. ―y sus ojos develan un viejo dolor no cicatrizado.

―No había futuro Buffy.

―¿Cómo lo sabes Ángel? ―le pregunta mirándolo molesta―. Jamás lo intentaste. Nunca me diste esa oportunidad. ―agachando la cabeza―. Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba. ―desvía su mirada.

―¿Piensas que para mí fue fácil? ―le pregunta Ángel con un dejo de reproche en su voz―. Pero uno de los dos tenía que pensar como adulto. ―hace un silencio.

―No fuiste tú entonces. ―le responde Buffy enojada―. Huir te quita de la lista. ―agrega al tiempo que cruza sus brazos y mirándolo―. Yo quería intentarlo por loco que sonara o te pareciera. Pero eso no fue suficiente para ti. ¿O sí?

―No tenía nada para darte. ―le dice con un suspiro.

―Tu amor. ―lo mira―. Yo sólo quería eso Ángel.

―Ahora tal vez. ―se mueve incómodo―. ¿Y mañana qué? Las cosas no hubiesen resultado, tu envejecerías y yo no, no habría hijos... ―desvía la mirada de ella, toma aliento y volviéndola a mirar―. Ni siquiera podíamos estar juntos Buffy.

―Crees que me importaba, yo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por intentarlo, por luchar. ―le dice mientras sus ojos se aguan de repente y tragando aliento―. Pero no quisiste.

―Yo no quería que arruines tu juventud, y te arrepintieras cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde. ―agacha la cabeza―. Debías continuar con tu vida ahora que tenías tiempo.

―Soy la cazadora Ángel. ―le dice Buffy molesta―. Vive rápido, muere joven. Ese es mi lema. ¿Cuál futuro? ―y mirándolo―. Y cómo me voy arrepentir de algo que jamás tuvimos. Te fuiste antes de intentarlo siquiera.

―¿Y ahora quieres ver como habría sido lo nuestro juntándote con Spike?

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Buffy abriendo sus ojos indignada.

―El es un vampiro Buffy, y por más alma que tenga eso no va a cambiar las cosas. ―le dice Ángel observándola serio.

―Hablarás por ti. ―le contesta ella y comienza a caminar dándole la espalda. Ángel la ve marcharse y con una voz profunda le dice:

―El tendrá que hacerlo.

Ella se da vuelta y con los ojos oscurecidos.

―No lo permitiré. No esta vez. ―sus labios se dibujan en una línea en su rostro.

Ángel avanza hacia ella.

―No se trata de permitir. ―agachando su vista―. No hay otra opción.

―Spike no es como tú. ―le dice cruzándose de brazos―. Supongo que sabrás eso.

―Es lo que dicen, pero lleva años siguiendo mi sombra.

Buffy desvía su vista al tiempo que mueve su cabeza negando.

―Las cosas son diferentes con él. ―le dice después de un tiempo mirándolo, y como arrepintiéndose―. No importa.

―¿Qué es lo diferente? ―le pregunta Ángel. Ella no contesta―. ¡Ah, ya veo! Él puede darte lo que yo no. ―dice haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Buffy lo mira frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

―No se trata de eso.

―¿Entonces de qué? ―le pregunta clavándole la mirada.

―¿Tú crees que estoy con Spike solo porque puedo tener sexo con él? Las cosas cambiaron.

―Te estás engañando Buffy. Spike no ha cambiado nada. Tú no lo conoces como yo. ―le dice moviendo su cabeza.

―No. Tú no lo conoces. No me conoces.

―Claro que te conozco Buffy. ―le dice mirándola a los ojos.

―No. ―agacha su cabeza y tomando un amplio aliento―. Sólo conoces a la Buffy tonta de cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero ella ya se fue hace mucho tiempo. ―levanta su rostro y lo observa―. Esta que está aquí… ―dice al tiempo que extiende un brazo señalándose―. Soy yo.

―Buffy…

―No. Las cosas son distintas ahora. Todos somos distintos. ―y mirando hacia las veredas que se alzaban en el horizonte―. Es mejor que me vaya.

―Yo también te puedo entender. ―le dice Ángel con un tono triste en su voz―. Él no es el único. ―la mira.

―A tú manera se que lo haces. Pero solo vez lo que quieres ver. ―le dice Buffy desviando su mirada y apretando con fuerza sus labios―. Han pasado tantas cosas que yo…. No quiero hablar de esto. No tiene sentido. ―vuelve a mirar hacia delante. Ángel agacha la cabeza.

―Como quieras. ―le dice y mirándola―. Yo…, este, ya sabes solo quiero ayudarte.

―Gracias. ―le responde ella con una tibia sonrisa y mirándolo por última vez, se comienza a alejar hasta perderse en las sombras que se extendían sobre Londres.

Ángel la ve partir, sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros confundiéndose con la noche que lo envolvía. Y con un profundo aliento comenzó el también a descender por aquellas calles.

* * *

 ** _Londres 1890_**

 _La mujer se encontraba en medio del jardín contemplando la luna, de vez en cuando movía su mano como si marcará una extraña melodía que solo ella oía. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y balanceándose comenzó a bailar con la brisa que se deslizaba por el lugar. Un hombre se aproximó hacia donde ella estaba, sonrío al verla y tomándola de una mano la dio vuelta hasta enfrentarla a él._

 _―_ _¿Aún deseas bailar? ―le susurro en el oído. Ella cerró los ojos y ronroneo entre sus brazos. El emitió una risita que se perdió en su cuello―. Vamos adentro._

 _―_ _Ya no hay más música. ―se lamenta ella mirando hacia el salón iluminado._

 _―_ _Te comiste al pianista Dru. ―le dice Spike tomándola por la cintura._

 _―_ _Sabía extraño ―se queja pasándose un dedo por los labios―, como a papel viejo._

 _―_ _Son unos malditos snobs. ―le dice Spike enojado―. Ni siquiera merecen ser comida de mi chica. ―agrega mientras le acaricia el rostro con el dorso de su mano._

 _―_ _Aún tengo la música sonando en mi cerebro. Ta, ta, tara, tá. Ta, ta, tara, tá. Ta, naranara… ―comienza a canturrear moviéndose entre sus brazos―. Son como voces que me hablan a la vez, todo el tiempo. Las siento deslizarse por mis venas, buscando… entrometiéndose en mi cabeza. ―se la toca―. Quieren escapar por mis ojos, por mi garganta. Diles que me dejen. ―le pide recostando su cabeza sobre el hombre de Spike._

 _―_ _Solo es Beethoven y la sangre del maldito músico Dru. ―le dice Spike abrazándola más fuerte._

 _―_ _Tengo frío. ―murmura después de un tiempo Drusilla. Spike la rodea a un más con sus brazos y mirando hacia la vivienda._

 _―_ _Entremos._

 _Y ambos se dirigen hacia el interior. El salón estaba completamente iluminado. Varios cuerpos se hallaban tirados por el piso, caminan pasando sobre ellos. En el medio de la habitación la chimenea encendida chisporroteaba lánguidamente, y a un costado el amplio sofá ocupaba el recinto. Spike trae a Dru con una mano, haciéndola caer encima de él. Ella ríe mientras lo besa en los labios salvajemente._

 _―_ _Se perdieron de nuestra fiesta. ―murmura ella en la boca de Spike._

 _―_ _Ángelus encontrará otra. ―le dice mientras la acaricia―. Darla se encargara de eso._

 _―_ _¿Podemos tener una mascota? ―le pide Dru rozándole con su mano el pecho._

 _―_ _¿Qué mascota? ―le pregunta Spike arqueando una ceja._

 _―_ _Papi tiene una nueva muñeca. Y no me deja jugar con ella. ―susurra en tono de reproche Drusilla―. Papi, es malo. Malo, papi._

 _Spike se yergue de su posición y observándola._

 _―_ _¿De qué estás hablando Dru?_

 _Ella protesta ante el tono de él. Y lloriqueando._

 _―_ _Ella no quiere jugar. Es mala con Miss Edith, Miss Edith llora cuando ella se acerca. ―dice Drusilla moviendo su mano delante de ella como si quisiera espantar algo que le molestara._

 _―_ _¿Quién es ella Dru? ―le pregunta Spike clavándole la mirada mientras sostiene su mano―. ¿Dru?_

 _―_ _Merriam._

 _―_ _¿Quién?_

 _―_ _Darla y Ángelus la engendraron. Es como una muñequita. ―dice mientras se toca la cien y apretándosela―. Una linda niñita de doce años. Yo la siento, ella me mira. Ella es mala. Es intoxicante._

 _Spike emite una leve risita. Y moviendo su cabeza mientras una sonrisa sarcástica ilumina su rostro._

 _―_ _¿Y qué piensa hacer Ángelus con una molestia de medio metro?_

 _―_ _El quiere jugar. A papi le gusta jugar. ―dice Drusilla recostándose sobre el sofá._

 _―_ _Hasta que se aburra. ―agrega Spike apretando sus labios―. Entonces el medio metro será historia. ―le dice acercándose a Drusilla. Ella ronronea._

 _―_ _Todo se pondrá oscuro. ―susurra en sus labios._

 _―_ _Un montón de polvo. ―termina mientras la besa―. No sobrevivirá sola._

Spike se agita en la cama. Afuera la luna lo baña por completo con sus rayos. Una brisa helada se cierne sobre el cuarto y una voz que viene del pasado lo llama nuevamente.

 _―_ _¿Los escuchas Spike? ―le pregunta Drusilla moviendo su mano al costado de su cabeza―. Ahí vienen, ahí vienen. ―dice mientras hace ruiditos eufóricos―. Se están acercando como pequeñas arañitas listas para atraparte, escurridizas y rápidas. ―susurra deslizándose hacia él lentamente._

 _―_ _¿Quiénes Dru? ―le pregunta Spike tomándola por la cintura, y girando en torna a ella, abrazándola por la espalda―. ¿Quines se acercan?_

 _―_ _Vienen con la luna. ―le responde elevando su cabeza al cielo._

 _―_ _Dejémoslos que vengan entonces. ―le dice Spike siguiendo su rostro―. Y cuando lleguen los mataremos a todos. ―ella se mueve seductora entre sus brazos―. Nos bañaremos en su sangre. ―le besa el cuello―. Todo por mi Princesa Oscura._

 _―_ _Ellos buscan sangre. ―le dice ella cerrando sus ojos._

 _―_ _Todos la buscamos. ―le contesta él en el oído._

 _En ese momento ella se tensa, y dándose vuelta lo mira a los ojos y le dice:_

 _―_ _¿Qué hiciste? No, no, sabes jugar. ―protesta mirándolo sorprendida Drusilla apartándolo de ella, y tocándole el pecho―. ¿Por qué Spike? ¿Por qué de ella? Te cubre, te envuelve... ―retrocediendo―. Quema._

 _Spike se mira el pecho. Unos profundos tajos se observan en su torso los cuales comienzan a sangrar._

 _―_ _¡Bloody Hell! ¿Qué me está pasando? ―la mira extrañado._

 _―_ _Ella te hace débil. Te aleja de mí._

 _―_ _Buffy. ―murmura Spike para sí, el rostro de Drusilla se endurece―. ¿Dónde está Buffy? ―le pregunta mirando a su alrededor._

 _―_ _Tan débil. ―le vuelve a decir Drusilla y mirando hacia el cielo―. Cuando llegue la hora, la luna esperará por ellos, por lo que no debía existir. ―se cubre los oídos con ambas manos―. Y habrá que pagar un precio. Sangre. ―lo mira―. Siempre es sangre. ―se le acerca y tocando su rostro―. Son como lazos que nos unen. Roja, brillante. Vida y muerte. ―alza su rostro hacia él―. Y alguien tendrá que pagarla._

Spike se levanta sobresaltado en medio de la noche, incorporando medio cuerpo de la cama. A su lado Buffy dormía placidamente. Cierra los ojos y cuando se esta por recostar de nuevo siente de vuelta la voz de ella repercutir en sus oídos.

 _―_ _Aún sueñas Spike. ―le dice la voz de la mujer materializándose entre las sombras._

 _Él mira hacia ambos lados de la habitación. Los rayos de luna se colaban perpendiculares por la persiana._

 _―_ _¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunta desconcertado observándola. Drusilla se le acerca tendiéndose sobre él._

 _―_ _¿Por qué no la dejas? ¿Crees que ella te salvará? ―le interroga mirando a Buffy dormida a su lado. Spike gira su cabeza para observarla―. Ella no podrá hacerlo. Vuelve conmigo Spike. ―le pide mientras desliza sus manos por el torso del vampiro―. Vuelve con tu princesa._

 _―_ _Lo siento Dru. ―le responde Spike sosteniendo sus manos―. Ya es tarde._

 _Ella gimotea como nena pequeña._

 _―_ _Ella no sabe jugar. Esconde los juguetes para que nadie los vea. ―le susurra acercando sus labios a los de él―. Ella no quiere jugar. ―y su boca roza su mejilla._

 _―_ _¡Ya basta! ―le dice Spike retrocediendo su cara y apretando con más fuerzas sus muñecas―. No quiero lastimarte. No me obligues hacerlo._

 _Drusilla inclina la cabeza y se lo queda observando unos segundos._

 _―_ _Ellos te lastimaran. ―le dice mientras acerca su rostro a su cuello―. Puedo olerla en ti, alejándote. Me lo prometiste Spike. ―le susurra en el oído―. Mátala por tu princesa._

 _―_ _Nooooo. ―le grita Spike empujándola con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Drusilla transforma su rostro y se dispone a atacar a Buffy que seguía dormida al lado se Spike. Este la toma por un brazo deteniéndola, se quedan forcejeando unos instante, hasta que Spike la sujeta por ambos brazos y con un fuerte empellón la manda volando contra la pared. Es en ese momento cuando sienta la voz de ella._

―¡Spike! ¡Spike! ¡Despierta! ―le dice Buffy a su lado antes de que unas fuertes manos la tomen por los brazos y la hagan atravesar el cuarto hasta chocar con la pared.

Spike mira la escena sorprendido. Mientras en una esquina de la habitación se halla desmayado el cuerpo de Buffy.

 _Continuará..._


	17. DECIMOSÉPTIMA PARTE

**DECIMOSÉPTIMA PARTE**

 **Interior. Habitación de Spike.** **Harrow Hotel. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Y un silencio, sinuoso y corrosivo se deslizo sólido y lacerante sobre él, mientras los rayos de la luna viajaban perpendiculares a través de la ventana barriendo como jirones las sombras de aquel cuarto.

Spike permanecía en shock, con los ojos dilatados escudriñando la oscuridad. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban como demonios en su mente, le costó un tiempo darse cuenta lo que era realidad, lo que era un sueño. Y cuando tuvo cabal conciencia de lo que había ocurrido se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de la cama.

El cuerpo de Buffy seguía tendido sobre el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación. Su cabello cubría parcialmente su rostro y parte de su camisón se había subido hasta sus muslos. Cuando se acercó a su lado, el vampiro pudo percibir el ritmo constante y casi tranquilo de su respiración. No había señal de sangre y heridas evidentes a simple vista. Una sensación de alivio bajo como un manto sobre el espíritu de Spike.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, descorrió los pelos de su rostro para cerciorarse de que no sufriera ningún daño. La expresión de ella era como si aún estuviera dormida. Paso un brazo por bajo su espalda y otro por sus piernas, atrayéndola luego contra su pecho. Ningún sonido emergió de los labios de Buffy. La miró por un segundo y tomando un impulso se levanto con su ingrávida carga a cuesta, que parecía más chiquita y frágil entre los brazos del vampiro. Caminó hacia la cama y con sumo cuidado la depositó en ella.

Los minutos parecían agolparse como milenios en el semblante preocupado de Spike, y sus ojos se nublaban con un fulgor extraño cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido. A su lado Buffy continuaba inconsciente. Y un dejo de triste cinceló aún más su rostro.

Y en el momento en que se iba a levantar parar salir a buscar a un médico, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente. Un leve quejido se escapo de sus labios, mientras parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir por completo sus ojos. Spike no se atrevía a articular palabra, estaba sentado a su lado observándola con el miedo pintado en su mirada.

Buffy levantó una mano la cual pasó por sus hombros y su nuca con un gesto adolorido, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que se había corrido casi instintivamente. Y el hondo silencio profundizó aún más el peso de sus miradas.

―¿Qué paso? ―le pregunta Buffy mirando a su alrededor como en busca de una respuesta.

―No lo sé. ―le contesta Spike con un brillo oscuro en el interior de sus pupilas.

Buffy se toca la frente y elevándose un poco de la cama con un signo de dolor lo mira diciéndole:

―Te movías en sueños. Me despertaste y comenzaste a murmurar palabras que no entendía. Quise despertarte… ―cierra los ojos―, después ya no recuerdo más. Todo es borroso.

―Te golpee. ―le dice Spike de repente desviando su mirada de ella y la posa en los rayos de luna que se proyectaban sobre el piso―. No era lo que pretendía. ―y en ese momento una mueca de dolor curva sus labios―. Solo pensé que eras ella. ―la vuelve a mirar―. No soy bueno protegiéndote por lo que parece, pet.

Buffy lo mira sin comprender. Con un esfuerzo se endereza por completo quedándose sentada sobre la cama. La mano de Spike descansaba tranquila a un lado de su pierna, Buffy desliza su mano hasta tocarlo. Él siente el tacto de ella sobre su mano y su calor cubriéndolo en silencio. Gira su cabeza para observarla y elevando sus ojos se encuentra con los de ella. Sus miradas se pierden en la del otro. Y es cuando Spike rompe el contacto y levantándose:

―Será mejor que descanses Buffy. Yo me quedaré aquí. ―le dice acercando una silla al costado de la cama. Ella lo observa con el ceño fruncido.

―Ahora se supone que dormirás en esa silla. ¿Y mañana qué? Tal vez ya ni me toques. ―le recrimina molesta apretando con fuerza sus labios.

―Pude haberte lastimado. ―le contesta Spike con un dejo de miedo en su voz y moviendo su cabeza―. Jamás me lo hubiese perdonado.

―No lo hiciste Spike. ―le dice ella moviéndose hasta quedar sentada en el extremo de la cama―. Fue un accidente.

―Hoy dices eso, mañana puede ser diferente. ―le responde serio.

―¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya basta! ―le dice molesta Buffy abriendo sus ojos―. Lo que tengas que decirme dilo ahora Spike. ―y cruzándose de brazos―. Te escucho.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga, pet? ¿Qué soy un idiota? Que ahora ni siquiera puedes dormir a mi lado. ―baja su cabeza.

―Esto no funciona así. ―tomando aliento, se queda un segundo pensando―. Dijiste que creía que era otra persona.

Spike la mira.

―Dru. ―le contesta a continuación―. Ella estaba en mi sueño, me decía cosas extrañas. En realidad Dru siempre decía cosas extrañas, hablando con seres que nadie más veía. Le susurraban cosas. ―Spike se encoge de hombros. Buffy no deja de observarlo.

―¿Y qué te dijo? ―le pregunta mientras aprieta con fuerza sus manos en torno a ella.

―Ya te lo dije, pet. Nada con sentido. ―le contesta reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla―. Nada que no haya oído antes.

Ambos se quedan viendo.

―Obviamente nada bueno. ―le dice molesta Buffy por las medias palabras del vampiro―. Te movías mucho Spike y cada vez parecías más agitado.

―Quería matarte. ―le contesta con un tono de voz bajo―. Intenté protegerte, pero solo logré lastimarte.

―Soy fuerte. Soy la cazadora, puedo resistirlo. ―lo mira―. Curo rápido. ―hace un silencio―. Pero esto no funcionara si nos seguimos escondiendo cosas.

Spike levanta la cabeza y le clava la mirada.

―Muy bien, luv. Empecemos entonces. ―le responde Spike medio molesto―. Ya están tocando la maldita canción aunque no quieras oírla. Y conoces perfectamente la tonada. ―la mira y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa desdeñosa―. Ahora parece que hasta la cantan en sueños. No me dijo nada que ya no supiéramos. Que van a venir por mí, que me están esperando. Y claro no te olvides de la sangre. ―agrega apretándose su mano―. Obviamente no funciona sin eso.

―No sucederá. ―le dice Buffy―. No lo permitiré.

―¡Buffy escúchame! ―le dice Spike mirándola y tomando una de sus manos―. No eran solo sueños. Malditas pesadillas sin sentido. Había algo más allí. ―agacha la cabeza―. Era parte de mi pasado.

Los ojos de ella se agrandan pero nada dice.

―Ningún sangriento cuento de hadas.

―Ese no eres tú Spike. ―le dice Buffy acariciando su rostro―. Ya no.

Él levanta la cabeza y se la queda mirando.

―Siempre he sido yo, pet. ―le contesta con un dejo de tristeza en su voz―. El alma solo reprime al demonio.

―No es cierto. ―le retruca molesta Buffy―. Yo te conozco, no puedes mentirme. Sé lo que eres, te vi pelear, te vi solo estando ahí… ayudándome, escuchándome cuando nadie más lo hacía. ―hace un silencio, él inclina su cabeza―. Es lo que somos, cometeremos errores. ¡Dios todavía los cometo! Pero nosotros peleamos. Es lo que hacemos. ―le toca la mejilla―. Es nuestro destino William. ―ella le sonríe. Spike baja la cabeza.

―He vivido cientos de años Buffy, pero solo hay un lugar donde quiero estar. Y es acá contigo. ―le dice acercándosele―. Lucharé lo sabes. ―le clava la mirada―. Pero mataré al que quiera lastimarte.

―No tendrás que hacerlo. No sucederá. ―le vuelve a repetir ella.

Spike se levanta. Buffy se lo queda observando aún sosteniendo una mano entre la suya. El camina hacia ella y se sienta en un costado de la cama, ella le sonríe y acomodándose a su lado le apoya su cabeza en el hombro mientras él la abraza.

―Así está mejor. ―le susurra Buffy luego.

* * *

 **Interior. Despacho. Departamento de Giles. Mañana.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El sonido de la música se colaba por las demás habitaciones, como en una loca carrera por inundarlo todo con un solo latido. Y cada nuevo acorde y melodía, parecía profanar el silencio de las almas de aquellos hombres reunidos en aquel cuarto.

Giles se levanta de su asiento molesto y yendo hacia la puerta la abre de un manotazo, mira en dirección a la escalera y asomando su cabeza grita hacia donde provenía la música.

―¡Podrían bajar el volumen! ¡Andrew! ¡Dawn! ―Se queda esperando una respuesta― ¡Cristo misericordioso! ―dice para sí al ver que nadie responde―. ¡Andrew! ―vuelve a gritar.

El ruido de unas corridas en el corredor de arriba se entremezcla con la música. El joven asoma su cabeza por la baranda, girándola en ambas direcciones hasta hallar los ojos del vigilante que lo observan con reproche.

―¿Llamabas? ―le pregunta Andrew otorgándole una sonrisa.

―Sí. Quieren bajarle el volumen a eso que sea que este sonando. Estamos tratando de hablar acá dentro. ―le contesta acomodándose los anteojos que comenzaban a resbalarse por el tabique de su nariz.

―Lo siento. ―le dice el joven ampliando su sonrisa―. Y esa cosa para tu información Giles, es lo nuevo de Justin Timberlake. ―agrega al tiempo que mueve su cabeza en desaprobación.

―¿Justin Timber… qué? ―le interroga arqueando una ceja y viendo que Andrew iba a comenzar con el capítulo uno de la vida y obra de ese Justin lo corta de inmediato―. ¡Olvídalo! Y bájale el volumen a esa cosa. ―y antes que pudiera responderle, cierra la puerta dando por finalizada la conversación.

Giles apoya su espalda contra la misma y exhalando un fuerte suspiro se pasa la mano por la frente.

―¡Dios esto es el infierno! ―dice una vez que hubieran pasado unos segundos. Y mirando a los hombres que se encontraban sentados enfrente de su escritorio, mueve la cabeza y se dirige hacia donde están ellos―. Perdonen. ¿Me decías Wesley? ―le pregunta sentándose en el sillón.

―¡Ah, sí claro! Yo, si. ―y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio―. Estuvimos investigando los últimos cambios de energía y tenemos datos que nos demuestran una mayor acumulación de la misma en estos últimos días.

―¿Y qué hay de la profecía Ewan? ―le pregunta Giles preocupado.

―Revisé los archivos del Consejo y la profecía existe. ―entregándole una carpeta―. Es muy antigua para ser sincero. ―y mirando al otro vigilante―. Pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver el Shanshu en todo esto.

En esos momentos el volumen de la música había descendido considerablemente, casi era como un murmullo lejano que se perdía en la distancia.

―El Shanshu tendrá lugar en un Apocalipsis. ―le contesta Wesley―. Esto nos dice la Profecía de Aberjian que: _"Cuando el vampiro con alma haya cumplido su misión se volverá humano"_ Obtendrá el Shanshu.

―Esa es solo una interpretación. El término es ambiguo. ―le refuta Ewan clavándole la mirada mientras inclina su cabeza―. Nadie sabe lo que en verdad significa. Shanshu: Vida o muerte. El tiro puede salir para cualquier lado. Además sin contar que tenemos a dos vampiros con alma.

―Es un premio. ―le contesta Wesley medio molesto―. No veo como la muerte entra en juego.

―Tal vez el premio sea el perdón y no la vida. ―le contesta sin quitar sus ojos del otro vigilante―. Una muerte sin condena. Eso entra en la categoría premio para un demonio. ―agrega Ewan torciendo sus labios en una mueca sarcástica.

Wesley le dedica una fugaz mirada de costado.

―No vamos a entrar en discusiones sin sentido en este momento. ―los corta Giles al ver la enemistad entre los dos jóvenes―. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la ruptura del balance que Spike está causando con todo esto?

―Eso me temo Giles, es lo que tenemos que averiguar. ―Wesley hace un silencio―. De alguna forma el Shanshu y el desbalance de energía están relacionados. Desde que Spike se hizo corpóreo de nuevo los cambios energéticos se han ido alterando y estos llegarán a su pico máximo dentro poco más de dos meses. ―y apretando sus labios en un gesto cansado―. Y fue ese el motivo que llamo nuestra atención en su primer momento.

―¿Y tú piensas que es por la existencia de dos vampiros con alma? ―le pregunta Giles acomodándose los anteojos―. Pero esto no tiene lógica como ya te lo dije antes. ―le dice serio―. ¿Por qué no hubo este cambio de energía el año pasado, cuando Spike obtuvo su alma?

―¿Y quién dice que no lo hubo? ―y la pregunta de Wesley cae como una lápida sobre los dos hombres―. El regreso de Buffy alteró la línea de las cazadoras. El alma de Spike pudo haber creado un cambio de energía un desequilibrio en la balanza. Que no lo hayamos notado hasta ahora no quiere decir que no haya existido Giles. ―y elevando la cabeza los mira―. Ya sabes como funcionan las cosas. Por más que peleemos y lo intentemos, por más Apocalipsis que detengamos, el mal seguirá existiendo. Destrúyelo y destruirás al bien consigo.

―Como distinguir la luz de la oscuridad si no hay tinieblas para compararla. ―comenta la voz de Ewan a su lado, mientras sus ojos se hundían en el pasado y mirándolos―. Mi padre solía decirme eso cuando era niño, cuando me negaba a que apagara la luz de mi cuarto. Sonaba más aterrador en esa época. ―agrega encogiéndose de hombros.

―Todo suena más aterrador cuando somos chicos. ―le contesta Wesley frunciendo sus labios―. Supongo que con los años perdemos la inocencia y la capacidad de creer en algo. ―y mirando a su alrededor―. Por eso estamos acá reunidos, en este despacho, jugando a ser dioses e intentando comprender al viento.

―¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto no está ayudando en nada! ¿Lo sabían? ―les pregunta Giles molesto―. Y no se trata de jugar a ser Dioses Wesley, sino de buscar una solución. Muchas vidas dependen de ello. Sino lo entendiste hasta ahora será mejor que lo vayas comprendiendo. ―y sus ojos se clavan en los del otro hombre.

Se hace un silencio que dura unos segundos, pero que a cada uno se les antoja como pequeños siglos condensados sobre ellos.

―Aún sigo sin comprender del todo. ―dice Ewan quebrándolo. Wesley suspira a su lado.

―Entonces déjame que te cuente una historia. ―le responde Wesley mirándolo―. La cazadora era La Elegida para enfrentar a las fuerzas del mal, pero a cambio debía perder parte de su humanidad aceptando el espíritu y el corazón de un demonio. Esto es balance, es Karma nadie recibe nada sin dar algo a cambio. ―la voz de vigilante se hacía más profunda cada vez que hablaba―. Cuando Ángelus fue maldecido en cierta forma la tortura que significaba su alma era una compensación por las penas y crímenes que cometió en el pasado. ―los otros dos hombres siguen en silencio no se atreven a interrumpirlo―. Pero llega Spike, un demonio y va en busca de un alma. Hace lo que nadie espera y la obtiene. Sin condena, sin castigo. Y esto crea un desbalance una ruptura en la línea, en el equilibrio. ―los observa―. Y de alguna forma abra que compensarla. El mal necesita su cuota y hay que pagársela.

―Entonces Spike muere en la batalla con el primero y el equilibrio es restaurado. ―dice Giles a continuación―. Y Buffy quiebra la línea de las cazadoras… ―murmura Giles confundido para sí.

―Esto no tiene lógica. ―dice Ewan moviendo la cabeza negativamente―. Solo veo puntos para el bien y ninguno para el mal. ¿Dónde está el balance? ―mirándolos a los dos―. Al alterar Buffy la línea de las cazadoras le da más poder al bien por así decirlo y Spike al morir cerrando la Boca de Sunnydale... ―revoleando los ojos―, hace un acto heroico. Otro punto para el bien. ¿Dónde anota el mal?

―Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. ―le responde Wesley serio―. En algún punto desde el momento en que Spike obtiene el alma y su muerte sucedió algo que le dio poder al mal. ¿Qué es? No lo sé.

―Bueno Ángel está trabajando en W&H. ¿Por qué no intentas por allí encontrar la respuesta? ―le pregunta Giles acomodándose los anteojos.

―Ángel jamás haría algo de ese estilo Giles. Ni yo tampoco. ―le contesta Wesley ofendido.

―¿Y que hay sobre las cazadoras? ―pregunta Ewan con el ceño fruncido―. A caso insinúas que el poder de la cazadora esta roto.

―No digo eso. ―le contesta Wesley sobándose la frente―. Solo que ha sido fragmentado como en pedazos de un gran espejo. Ninguna jamás será lo suficientemente poderosa como La Elegida. El trato era una. No miles. ―mira a Giles―. Y solo volverá a ser así hasta que volvamos a lo que era, a lo que nunca debería haber cambiado.

―¿Qué ellas morirán hasta que quede solo una? ¿Es eso lo qué insinúas? ―le pregunta Ewan con un dejo de duda en su voz.

―Es probable. Claro que esto no sucederá aquí y ahora, pero ese será el futuro de acá a unos años o cientos, todo depende. ―y mirando de nuevo a Giles―. Y siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad Giles?

Este lo observa detenidamente.

―Era una posibilidad. Pero no creo que debamos ser tan extremistas Wesley. ―le responde serio mientras se restriega con fuerza los ojos.

―Pero tú las vistes pelear, tú conoces su poder. ―insiste Wesley.

―Son débiles. ―le responde la voz de Ewan a su lado―. No logran conectarse al poder que tienen.

―Ves es lo que te digo. ―vuelve a decir Wesley―. Y cuando más sigan surgiendo más se va notar esta diferencia.

―¿Y cuál es tu propuesta entonces? Que entremos al Consejo pongamos una bomba y matemos a todas las chicas. Eso ya lo intentaron. ―le contesta Giles molesto.

―No claro que no. ―Se defiende―. El tiempo se encargará de eso. ―agrega con un tono lúgubre―. Nosotros tenemos otros asuntos en juego y estos son los que me preocupan. Spike no debía haber regresado, pero lo hizo. Y de nuevo el balance está en juego no puede haber don vampiros para una redención. Son como dos destinos interponiéndose uno sobre el otro. Dos realidades confluyendo en una misma realidad. Uno está de más en este juego. ―y tomando aliento―. El destino de Spike era morir venciendo al primero, al regresar altero esa línea. Y Ángel es el único con suficiente poder para restaurarla. Ya que es su propio destino el que está en juego.

―Si, si entiendo. ―dice Giles tomando aliento―. Pero todavía hay demasiados puntos oscuro en esta historia. Debemos seguir buscando. ―Ambos jóvenes asienten con la cabeza―. Será mejor seguir entonces. ―agrega a continuación―. Estos libros nos ayudarán, los saque ayer del Consejo son de máxima seguridad. Acá encontraremos la respuesta.

―Eso espero. ―comenta Wesley serio y mirando la hora―. Será mejor que me marche.

―Yo también. ―dice Ewan levantándose y acomodándose el cabello―. Cualquier novedad yo te llamo Giles.

―Gracias será un alivio. ―le contesta sonriente.

Los tres comienzan a dirigieres hacia la puerta. Giles sale primero seguido de los dos jóvenes. En su camino se encuentran con Andrew que volvía de la cocina cargando un plato con sándwiches y bebiendo una gaseosa con una pajita. Casi se los choca al cruzárselos.

―¡Podrías tener más cuidado por el amor de Dios! ―le dice Giles fastidiado.

―Lo siento. ―Se disculpa apenas sosteniendo el plato entre sus brazos y mirando a Wesley―. Linda corbata.

―Ah, si… Eh… Claro. Gracias. ―le contesta y volviéndose a Giles―. Nos veremos mañana.

―Si claro no te preocupes.

Comienzan a alejarse. Andrew los ve marcharse mientras sigue sorbiendo su gaseosa pensativo.

* * *

 **Interior. Habitación de Spike. Harrow Hotel. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Spike se encontraba apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama con la cabeza volcada hacia tras mientras le daba las últimas pitadas a su cigarrillo. Era el tercero que se fumaba consecutivo y una buena colección de colillas se estaba juntando en el cenicero de la mesa de luz. Pero sus pensamientos al igual que su mirada se perdían en algún punto de aquel sueño que con tozudez volvía una y otra vez a su memoria. Una gruesa arruga surca la frente del vampiro, mientras nuevas volutas se deslizan a su rostro. Spike inclina aún más su cabeza mientras deja exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo.

El ruido de las llaves en la cerradura, y el posterior girar del picaporte parecieran producirse en un mundo lejano de los pensamientos del vampiro, que ni siquiera gira para observar a la chica que entra en esos momentos en la habitación. Buffy cierra la puerta tras de sí, sin perder de vista el rostro de Spike. Sus ojos se hunden en el perfil cincelado y en esa mirada distante indiferente a la de ella. Buffy frunce el ceño, y depositando su mercancía sobre una silla, toma una bocanada de aliento y avanza hacia colocarse delante de él.

Spike levanta su vista al notar la sombra que se proyecta sobre su cuerpo. Una tenue sonrisa curva sus labios y se la queda unos segundos observándola en silencio.

―Ya volviste pet. ―le dice a continuación.

―Sí. ―hace un silencio―. ¿Spike qué pasa? ―le pregunta Buffy acercándosele.

―Nada. ―le contesta aplastando la colilla contra el cenicero.

―Claro. ―niega con la cabeza Buffy―. Y por eso estuviste callado todo el día. Esa no es una de tus cualidades.

―¡Hey! Nadie dijo que no puedo hacerlo. ―y mirándola―. No, no es cierto.

―Yeap. ―y apretándose el labio―. Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

―Yo.

―Si vas a empezar de nuevo con lo de anoche…, déjame decirte. ―le comienza a reprochar Buffy seria.

―No, nadie va empezar nada. Pero es idiota pretender que nada está sucediendo. ―le dice Spike enderezándose en la cama―. Lamento sacarte de tu isla de la felicidad, luv… pero es así.

―¿Esta es La isla de la Felicidad? Entonces me equivoqué de yate o tomé el tour equivocado. ―se mueve dos pasos enfadada, se detiene lo mira―. No, ya sé. Estoy mal.

―Bueno eso funciona como excusa sabes. ―le contesta Spike clavándole la mirada en la de ella.

―¡Eres jodidamente irritante cuando te lo propones!

―¡Y tú eres jodidamente ciega cuando quieres serlo! ―le dice Spike señalándola con su mano.

―¿Y qué se supone que es lo que tengo que ver? ―le pregunta Buffy cruzándose de brazos―. Dilo. Ya que te mueres por decirlo Spike. Dilo.

―Nada que quieras oír por lo que parece. ―le contesta mientras se levanta. Ambos quedan frente a frente.

―Inténtalo. ―le responde seria.

―Es ese maldito sueño, que no deja de fastidiar en mi cerebro. ―comienza hablar Spike, y mueve su cabeza como queriendo extirparlo de ella―. Por alguna sangrienta razón sé que hay algo allí y por más que busco…, pienso. La maldita cosa que sea se me escapa como un infierno.

―Te entiendo. ―le dice Buffy respirando aliviada. Spike la mira―. Bueno no eres el único que está teniendo sueños locos.

―Pero soy el único que tal vez te lastime con el próximo de ellos. ―le dice Spike con un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Buffy cierra sus ojos.

―No lo harás. ―le dice acercándosele y acariciando su rostro―. Yo lo sé. Aún por loco que te parezca yo confío en ti Spike. ―da un paso más así él―. Siempre.

Los ojos de Spike no dejaban de contemplarla, mientras inclina su rostro en el cual se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa.

―Estamos locos lo sabía, luv. ―le dice rozando su cara con su mano lentamente.

―No se cansan de repetirlo. ―le sonríe.

Spike la atrae hacia él y la besa. Buffy se deja llevar por la caricia y el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos. De pronto él se separa, la mira y como recordando algo:

―La niña. ―le dice.

―¿Quién? ―le pregunta Buffy desconcertada.

―Los dos soñamos con ella amor. Tú me lo dijiste. ¿Recuerdas? ―la interroga Spike mientras sostiene sus brazos con ambas manos y su mirada se clava en la de ella―. Ella estaba en tu sangriento sueño… ―los ojos de Buffy se dilatan mientras comienza a comprender, él aproxima su rostro un poco más―. Si, ella. Merriam.

―Pero, pero… ―balbucea ella mientras aprieta sus ojos como queriendo invocar la imagen―. Yo pensé que no existía. Qué solo era como esos extraños símbolos de cazadora.

―No ella existe o existió, con Ángelus nunca se sabe pero fue el juguete de esos dos por un tiempo. ―y torciendo su boca―. Dru estaba molesta por esto. La mocosa era cruel, sanguinaria era como cachorrito en las manos de Ángelus. Como…

―Su hija. ―termina Buffy la frase por él.

―Sí.

―¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿Dónde está ahora? ―le pregunta Buffy viendo el semblante preocupado de Spike.

―No lo sé. ―le contesta moviendo la cabeza―. Ángel y Darla desaparecieron por unos años. Jamás me preocupe por eso y cuando volvieron la mocosa ya no estaba con ellos. Nadie dijo ni pregunto nada. ―Spike se queda unos segundos meditando―. En realidad nunca más volví a recordarla hasta hoy. ―la mira.

―No estoy entendiendo. ―le dice Buffy frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Por qué los dos soñaríamos con ella? ¿Qué es lo que no podemos ver Spike?

―Algo grande no lo dudes, pet. ―le responde el vampiro torciendo sus labios―. Y el peach está involucrado.

―¿Ángel?

―Yeah. Toda la maldita sangre me lo grita. ¿Y qué tiene que ver el pequeño demonio en todo esto? Y si me lo preguntas amor, nada bueno.

―Te creo. ―le dice Buffy acercándosele y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro―. Habrá que preguntarle a Ángel.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Spike echando su espalda hacia atrás.

―No… bueno yo…, no estoy diciendo que yo. ―Se defiende Buffy. Spike revolea los ojos con fastidio.

―¡Demonios! Está bien lo haré yo.

―Gracias. ―le dice Buffy atrayendo su rostro y besándolo en la boca.

Spike la acerca más contra su cuerpo profundizando el beso. Sus manos comenzaban a recorrer la figura Buffy, mientras sus labios descendían hasta su cuello besando cada centímetro de su piel. En ese momento unos golpes provenientes de la puerta se oyen en la habitación.

―¡Bloody hell! ―exclama fastidiado elevando su cabeza―. ¿Ahora qué?

Buffy emite una leve risita que se pierde en el hombro de Spike, este la mira molesto, mientras un par de golpes más vuelven a resonar en la puerta. El vampiro camina a abrirla atravesando la habitación con grandes zancadas. Buffy aprieta sus labios tras sus espaldas mirando los movimientos del él y se sienta en el borde la cama, en el preciso instante que Spike abre la puerta con un manotazo. Esta se abre y Andrew aparece ante su vista sosteniendo un bolso entre sus brazos.

―Hola. ―los saluda al tiempo que trata de mantener su carga segura.

―¿Andrew? ―dice Buffy sorprendida. Mientras Spike seguía parado en medio de la puerta sin dejarlo pasar.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le interroga levantando una ceja.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―le pregunta mirándolos a los dos alternativamente.

―Pasa. ―le responde la voz de Buffy desde el fondo. Spike blanquea los ojos y se corre de la entrada. Andrew entra sonriendo y depositando su carga sobre una silla.

―Estos libros pesan. ―agrega resoplando.

―¿Libros? ―pregunta Spike examinando el contenido y extrayendo un grueso volumen―. _"Profecías Perdidas"_ ―lo hojea―. ¿Qué haces con esto?

―Los tome "prestados" ―le responde Andrew ampliamente satisfecho―. Giles jamás se dará cuenta.

―¿Giles? ―le interroga Spike y dejando el libro donde estaba―. Muy bien comienza a hablar.

―¿Tendrían agua? ―pregunta Andrew mirando a su alrededor.

―No. ―le contesta Spike―. Pero toma esto. ―y le sirve un vaso con whisky.

―Ok. ―dice este y tomando un sorbo comienza a toser compulsivamente. Buffy agacha la mirada mientras sonríe―. Es cool. ―lo deja sobre el mueble―. Yo este…, yo fui a buscar a Willow pero como ella no estaba, decidí venir aquí. Estos libros son importante para Giles los estaba consultando por el problema de Spike. ―lo mira.

―¿Te los robaste? ―le pregunta este con una semi sonrisa.

―¿Tal vez? ―le contesta estirando con una mano la manga de su remera.

―Bien por ti. ―le dice Spike palmeándole el hombro.

―Gracias. ―le responde Andrew irguiéndose.

―Muy bien machotes. ―dice la voz de Buffy tras ellos―. ¿Estás seguro Andrew qué Giles no te vio?

―No. Se los saqué cuando se fue al Consejo. Y yo juraré y juraré que jamás los vi. ―le contesta sonriendo.

―Es un buen plan. ―le dice Buffy―. Ahora siéntate y cuéntanos todo.

Andrew se sienta en una silla y comienza a relatar todo lo que escucho de la conversación que sostuvieron los vigilantes en el despacho. Y cuando calla los tres se queda observando en silencio.

* * *

 **Tres días después.**

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

La luna brillaba con un extraño brillo aquella noche, parecía más grande y luminosa que antes, contrastando notablemente con la oscuridad de ese cielo sin estrellas. Y bajo su mirada las criaturas se deslizaban como ha sido siempre, buscando su protección que las cubriera con sus alas de plata.

Buffy y Spike no llevarían más de media hora caminando por entre los viejos mausoleos del cementerio. Esta iba siendo un hábito que les era imposible romper a los dos. Más allá de todo y de ellos mismo, la noche seguía siendo como una madre que los llamaba constantemente con cada nuevo destello de oscuridad. No muy lejos de allí el ruido de otras pisadas atrajo su atención, se miraron por un instante mientras el murmullo se incrementaba en su dirección.

―¡Dios son más ruidosas que un sangriento desfile de elefantes! ―exclama Spike agachando la cabeza mientras exhala una bocanada de humo―. Ya no debe quedar ni un maldito vampiro en kilómetros.

Yeap. ―le contesta Buffy con una sonrisa y mirándolo―. Aunque yo todavía veo a uno.

Spike arquea una ceja.

―Yo soy más difícil de cazar, pet. ―le dice dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se muerde la esquina de sus labios.

Buffy estaba a punto de contestarle cuando aparecieron por el camino un grupo de ocho cazadoras seguidas por dos vigilantes. El vampiro frunce el ceño al verlas y dando una última pitada a su cigarrillo, tira la colilla al suelo la cual aplasta con su pie.

Las cazadoras se paran al distinguir a la pareja en medio de los dos mausoleos la cual la estaban observando en silencio. Más atrás Ewan tuerce los labios mientras le echa una mirada a Richard que había comenzado a rascarse la cabeza nervioso.

Ewan es el primero en moverse hacia el grupo de cazadoras que se miraban entre ellas y parándose en medio les dice:

―Muy bien acá nos dividimos. ―ignorando por completo a la pareja―. Margaret hazte cargo de un grupo, Brenda tú del segundo. Nos veremos dentro de una hora… ―consulta su reloj―. ¿Todas tienen sus armas? ―les pregunta. Las chicas levantan sus estacas, algunas las hacen girar entre sus dedos. Spike emite una leve risita, al tiempo que mueve su cabeza divertido. Buffy lo codea―. Perfecto ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. ―las cazadoras asienten afirmativamente―. Entonces en marcha.

Los dos grupos se forman y comienzan a alejarse perdiéndose por el camino, mientras en el cielo la luna brillaba con mayor intensidad. Richard mira discretamente hacia donde se encontraban Spike y Buffy y encaminándose hacia ellos los saluda con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Patrullando? ―les pregunta tratando de romper el hielo que se filtraba como cristales sobre ellos.

―Esa era la idea. ―le contesta Buffy y mirando hacia ambas direcciones―. Aunque no mucha acción por lo que parece.

―Bueno si últimamente las cosa han estado muy quietas por aquí. ―le informa Richard pensativo―. Es difícil que las chicas encuentren a un vampiro al que matar. ―mira a Spike―. Claro que no deberíamos estar quejándonos de ello…, es que…, bueno, eso quiere decir que lo estamos haciendo bien después de todo.

―¡Idioteces! ―le responde Spike mirándolo serio―. Si en verdad creen que ese grupo de mocosas asusta a alguien… ―hace un extraño silencio―, son más imbéciles de lo que suponía. ―Buffy mira a cada uno alternativamente.

―Esas mocosas como tú las llamas Spike. ―le dice Ewan dándose vuelta y con un tono desafiante de voz―. Son cazadoras y están entrenadas para ser las mejores. ―y mirándolo con una mueca de desprecio―. Y no necesitan probárselo a un…

―No sirven. ―le corta Buffy cruzándose de brazos―. Ninguna sigue sus instintos. Solo están ahí esperando que algo más fuerte y grande las mate. ―los mira―. Yo sé lo que se siente tener todo ese poder. Esa visión de grandeza, pero…, pero no es nada si no te conectas…, sino… ―mueve su cabeza.

―Estamos trabajando en ello Buffy. ―le dice Richard observándola serio―. Solo necesitamos tiempo. Ellas se conectarán. Yo lo sé. Lo harán.

―Los vigilantes y sus grandes palabras. ―le contesta Spike con un dejo de ironía en su voz―. Piensan que por leer sangrientos libros sobre demonios, balbucear algunos conjuros y sentarse en grupo a tomar tazas de té, conocen el poder. ―tuerce su boca en una sonrisa―. Ni siquiera lo rozan. Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que hay en cada una de ellas. Los que las mueve, alimentándolas. No saben de su oscuridad, de su soledad… ―mira a Buffy, ella le devuelve la mirada―. De la esencia de la cazadora que reside como una llama quemándola. ―y extendiendo un brazo―. Solo están ahí, patéticos hombrecitos jugando a ser Dioses, tomando ridículas tazas de té, sin comprender nada. ―hace un silencio―. Ni siquiera saben de qué se trata todo esto. ―y sus labios se extienden en una mueca de burla.

―¡Claro que lo sabemos! ―le responde Ewan frunciendo el ceño―. Es sobre responsabilidades, el deber, hacer lo que es…

―No. ―lo corta Buffy―. Es sobre el poder. ―y sus ojos se pierden en la profundidad de la noche.

Los cuatro se quedan callados por un momento, la tensión era lacerante. No necesitaban de más palabras para seguir hiriendo y cada segundo de muda reflexión se precipitaba como infinitas agujas sobre ellos. Richard se movía incómodo. Quería quebrar ese silencio, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, y mientras más lo intentaba más patética la situación le parecía.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Spike se tensa como si fuera una cuerda lista a vibrar, con el ceño fruncido y concentrado se queda olfateando unos segundos el aire. Buffy nota inmediatamente la reacción del vampiro.

―¿Spike qué pasa? ―le pregunta preocupada, mientras sus instintos se agudizan aún más, siendo ella otra cuerda lista a saltar.

Y el grito de una de las chicas se alza sobre la noche. Es casi como un acto reflejo Buffy y Spike salen corriendo en dirección de donde vino el grito, por un costado del sendero aparecen uno de los grupos de Cazadoras que se topa con ellos. El miedo se percibe en sus rostros.

―¿Dónde están las demás? ―le pregunta Buffy al observarlas.

―No sé, Brenda las llevo por aquella dirección. ―le responde Margaret apuntando con su estaca hacia una parte del cementerio que se perdía tras unas viejas criptas.

―No están lejos, pet. ―le dice Spike que continuaba olfateando el aire.

―Entonces vamos. ―le dice Buffy―. Ustedes sígannos y estén atentas todo el tiempo. ¿Entendido? ―les preguntas, las chicas se miran y miran a Ewan que había permanecido en silencio, este asiente con la cabeza y ellas lo hacen luego―. Muy bien en marcha.

No habrían recorrido uno cuantos metros cuando un grupo de cinco vampiros aparece arrastrando encadenados entre dos de ellos a un par de demonios Borhak, que luchaban tratando de liberarse de las cadenas que los oprimían. La piel gris de los mismos y el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos resaltaba como faroles en medio de esa oscuridad, otorgándole un aspecto aún más dantesco a su casi calva cabeza. La sonrisa del líder de ellos se acentúa al verlos, y levanta una mano como señal, las cadenas que lo aprisionaban caen a sus pies, liberándolos. Y estos se abalanzan sobre el grupo de chicas emitiendo un fuerte gruñido, dos de ellas retroceden asustadas.

―¡No vean sus ojos! ―grita Ewan a sus espaldas―. ¡Susan aléjate de ahí!

Pero es demasiado tarde el demonio la tenía como hipnotizada. La chica deja caer su estaca mientras este avanzaba sin piedad hacia ella y tomándola por el cuello, se lo tuerce dejándola caer al suelo como una muñeca rota.

Los demás vampiros aprovechan el momento para atacarlas.

―No se distraigan. ―les dice Spike mientras golpea con su puño a uno de ellos.

Buffy toma la espada del suelo, y llamando a dos chicas se enfrenta al Borhak. Este se da vuelta rugiendo furioso al sentir los golpes de las cazadoras. Y agarrando a una por el brazo la arroja contra unos arbustos. Sus ojos se vuelven a posar sobre otra chica que queda paralizada al instante. Buffy al comprender lo que iba a suceder salta sobre una lápida y blandiendo la espada le corta la cabeza que rueda por el pasto. La cazadora mueve la cabeza saliendo del trance.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunta Buffy.

―Si…, si… ―balbucea―. Lo siento.

―Ok. Aún quedan vampiros. ―le dice Buffy observando el combate.

En esos momentos Spike estaqueaba a uno, mientras a sus espaldas un grupo compuesto por tres chicas llegaba corriendo a toda carrera.

―¿Dónde está Brenda? ―le pregunta Ewan cuando las ve llegar.

―Está muerta. ―le contesta una de las chicas―. Ella, ella nos dijo que volviéramos.

―Este no es el momento para charlar. ―los corta molesta Buffy―. ¿Querían cazar? ―las mira―. Háganlo.

Los cuatros vampiros restantes se enfrentan con las cazadoras, la lucha no dura mucho tiempo. Dos de ellos son reducidos a polvo sin que puedan darse cuenta. Una sonrisa de placer traspasa por el rostro de las chicas. Buffy conoce ese brillo.

El Borhak vuelve a atacar, sus ojos se volvieron más luminosos hechizando a dos cazadoras bajo su poder.

―¡Spike! ―le grita Buffy.

Este ve la escena y golpea al demonio, haciéndolo trastabillar. Un vampiro aprovecha la distracción y ataca a unas de las chicas drenándola por completo. Las otras dos se reponen, una de ellas alza su estaca y se la clava al vampiro. El último de ellos intenta huir pero es interceptado por una cazadora que lo golpea mandándolo al piso en donde lo estaquea.

El Borhak ruge furioso. Un nuevo grupo de cinco vampiros surge desde las sombras. Todos se dan vuelta para ver la nueva aparición.

―No se distraigan. ―les grita Buffy―. Sigan sus instintos.

Una nueva lucha se cierne sobre ellos. Las chicas se preparan listas para el combate, los golpes de puños, las patadas, la violencia se mezcla como una danza mortífera y sensual en el medio del cementerio, en medio de esa noche donde la luna brillaba más fría y clara en el firmamento.

El Borhak ataca sin piedad, golpeando y recibiendo golpes es la furia desatada. Se da vuelta y se lanza sobre una cazadora que acababa de estaquear a un vampiro. Ella ni se da cuenta de las manos que la sujetan por la garganta hasta rasgársela por completo. Un nuevo rugido se desliza en la noche.

Dos chicas se enfrentan en su camino, evitando su mirada. Spike más atrás estaquea a otro vampiro. El demonio enviste contra ellas como fiera desatada en medio del infierno. Las cazadoras lo golpean hiriéndolo, este aúlla de dolor, sus ojos relampaguean aún más en la noche y en medio de su furia, toma el brazo de una de ellas y lo mueve violentamente, quebrándolo. Un grito de dolor se escapa de la garganta de la chica.

Margaret observa horrorizada, golpeándolo antes de que pueda acabar con su víctima. Este se mueve furioso, y la golpea con unos de sus brazos, la chica cae en el suelo. En ese momento Spike aparece y dándoles dos certeros golpes con sus puños lo aleja de ella. La cazadora se para de inmediato, el Borhak luce mareado, ella se le acerca por la espalda y agarrándolo por el cuello lo tuerce hasta quebrárselo por completo, cayendo hacía atrás por el peso de su carga. Spike se le acerca.

―¿Estás bien pet? ―le pregunta al tiempo que le tiende una mano. Ella se lo queda mirando y asiente con su cabeza. Agarrando su mano.

―Gracias. ―le dice Margaret con una sonrisa.

―Eres buena. ―le comenta Spike mirándola―. Esas cosas son difíciles de matar. ―agrega observando en dirección hacia el cuerpo ya muerto del Borhak.

―Tú también lo eres. ―lo mira―. Seguí mis malditos instintos ¿No es lo que nos decías?

Spike le sonríe, mientras la mira de costado y observando la pelea.

―Aún no termina. ―le dice señalándosela.

Los últimos vampiros eran reducidos a polvos en esos instantes. Las cazadoras sobrevivientes se miraban entre ellas, una de ellas ayuda ponerse en pie a una chica con el brazo visiblemente roto. Richard no salía de su estupor.

―No es posible. Esto no está sucediendo.

Buffy lo observa en silencio y mirando al grupo compuesto por solo cuatro chicas les dice:

―Es mejor que volvamos. Ya no hay nada aquí.

Y comienzan alejarse por el camino, cargando en sus mentes la muerte de las cazadoras. Mientras el vigilante se queda en medio del claro del cementerio mirando la noche sin comprender, murmurando esa única y estúpida palabra.

―No puede ser. No puede ser.

Ewan lo toca apoyando su mano en el hombro y con un gesto de tristeza en sus ojos le susurra.

―Vámonos Richard. Vámonos.

El otro lo mira en silencio y es todo lo que hace.

* * *

 **Un día después.**

 **Exterior. Hight street. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Las luces de las casas se colaban por los verdes jardines iluminándolos, proyectando entrañas formas sobre la vereda. Más a lo lejos el aullido de un perro se entremezcla con la música y voces que provenían de las cuadra vecinas.

Unos hombres salen en esos momentos de una de las viviendas, se quedan un rato más charlando en la entrada. Bajo la luz del hall sus rostros se divisan preocupados, hasta sus voces adquieren un tono más pesado y casi lento. Se miran por última antes de despedirse.

Dos de ellos comienzan a caminar por la vereda descendiendo, más atrás el otro hombre cierra la puerta. La luz de la entrada se apaga de inmediato, seguida por la de una habitación. Mientras los dos hombres cruzan la calle conversando.

Y cuando habían avanzando casi media cuadra, la colilla del cigarrillo cae insolente delante de ellos. Ambos se detienen. Ángel la pisa, y elevando su cara se encuentra con la figura de Spike apoyado indolente sobre el capo de un auto, que lo estaba observando con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un costado.

―Bájate del auto Spike. ―le dice la voz de Ángel molesto.

―¿Qué ya terminó la reunión en la Baticueva? ―le pregunta Spike dirigiendo su mirada al departamento de Giles apenas iluminado―. Ahora tú y el joven maravilla, ―mirando a Wesley―. pueden rodar por Londres en busca de los chicos malos, en su pequeño Batimovil. ―termina la frase mientras golpea con sus nudillos la puerta del auto.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―le pregunta Ángel cruzándose de brazos―. Y ya te dije que no toques mi auto.

―¿O qué? ¿Piensas paralizarme con el poder de tu mirada? ―le interroga torciendo sus labios. Ángel lo mira―. Tenemos que hablar tú y yo. ―le dice a continuación Spike poniéndose serio.

Ángel observa primero al vampiro que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y girando su cabeza se dirige al vigilante que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo.

―Te veré en el hotel Wes. ―le informa―. Más tarde hablaremos. ―y observando a Spike agrega―. Tranquilos.

Spike les dedica una torcida sonrisa desdeñosa.

―Como quieras Ángel. ―le dice este―. Yo estudiaré estos informes. ―agrega moviendo unas carpetas que llevaba en los brazos y comienza a avanzar hacia el coche.

―¡Wes! ―lo llama Ángel. Este se da vuelta―. Las llaves. ―le dice y se las arrojas, las cuales el vigilante baraja en el aire.

―Si por supuesto. ―murmura Wesley sosteniéndolas y cuando iba a introducirlas se encuentra con que Spike seguía cómodamente apoyado sobre el Viper. Se lo queda mirando. Este se levanta extendiendo sus brazos.

―Es todo tuyo amigo. ―le dice al tiempo que se aleja dos pasos del auto.

―Nos veremos más tarde. ―agrega Wesley dándose vuelta para observar a Ángel, e introduciéndose en el auto arranca no sin antes echar un último vistazo sobre los dos vampiros.

―¿Cómo sabías que ese era mi auto Spike? ―le pregunta Ángel una vez que el Viper amarillo se perdiera en una esquina.

―Tiene tú maldito estilo, además de tu olor. ―mirándolo de reojo―. Y ninguno me gusta. Y lo había visto antes en W&H, eso también ayuda un poco.

―Bien ahora que ya terminaste de jugar al detective Spikey. ―le dice Ángel con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios―. ¿Qué se supone que sigue? Pensé que estarías tras las faldas de Buffy. Ella es una chica inteligente…, solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo y olvidará toda esta locura. ―agrega oscureciendo su mirada.

―¿Ese es tu brillante plan? No te emociones peach. ―le contesta Spike avanzando hacia Ángel―. Esta con la roja. Me está esperando para cuando termine contigo. ¡Auch! ¿Eso debe doler? ―le dice frunciendo sus labios en una mueca burlona.

―Eres un imbécil William. No has cambiado nada.

―Mírate entonces. ―le responde el vampiro rubio mirándolo de arriba abajo―. Sigues escondiéndote tras la maldita fachada del héroe, pero sales huyendo ante la primera tormenta.

―Tú no sabes nada de mí Spike. ―le dice Ángel molesto.

―Tú tampoco me conoces peach. ―le contesta Spike apuntándolo con el dedo.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué volviste? ―le pregunta el moreno mientras no deja de observar al otro vampiro.

―Lo que quiero no te importa. ―le contesta seco―. Solo busco una respuesta. ―lo mira de costado.

―Habla claro. No tengo ganas de estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. ―le dice Ángel avanzando dos pasos.

―Muy bien. ―le responde Spike apretando sus labios―. Me preguntaba que había sido de la pequeña demonio…, ―hace un silencio malicioso, a su lado el otro entorna su mirada―. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Déjame recordar… ¡As, si! Merriam. ―lo mira. Ángel se pone serio de repente.

―Estas loco Spike ¿lo sabías? ―le dice Ángel mientras se comienza alejar.

―Es una simple pregunta Ángel. ¿Por qué no me das una maldita respuesta? ―le pregunta la voz del otro vampiro a sus espaldas.

―Muérete. ―le contesta Ángel alejándose.

―Ya estoy muerto…, ¿lo recuerdas? ―y siguiéndolo―. ¿De qué huyes?

Ángel se detiene en seco, se da vuelta y lo enfrenta.

―Lo que quieres saber Spike no lo sé. ―y torciendo sus labios―. Así que si esto es todo, acá terminamos Sherlock.

―Mientes. ―le dice Spike acercándosele, sus rostros quedan a tres pasos de distancia―. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. ―agrega con una mueca burlona en la comisura de sus labios.

―Aléjate de mi vista. ―le dice Ángel dando un paso al costado.

―¿O qué? ―lo hostiga poniéndose enfrente de nuevo.

―Mírate eres tan patético Spike. ―y una sonrisa burlona comienza a adueñarse del rostro del moreno―. No eres mejor que yo lo sabías. Sigues gimoteando como el pequeño Billy.

La mirada de Spike se endurece.

―Mira quién habla. El gran Ángelus que ya no es tan grande desde que tiene su alma. ―y frunciendo sus labios―. ¡Jamás pudiste vivir con ella!

―¡Ya cállate! ―lo corta Ángel al tiempo que golpea al otro vampiro en el rostro haciéndolo volar contra una pared. Spike emite una leve risita.

―¿La maldita verdad duele no? ―se levanta―. Por eso la perdiste. Esto de ser vampiro era una simple excusa, ya la odias desde antes. ―acercándosele―. Y sigues llorando por ella. Aún no te acostumbras a sentirla dentro de ti quemándote. ―lo golpea con su puño, el otro cae unos metros más atrás sobre la vereda, pero rápidamente se levanta. Ambos se estudian por unos segundos antes de que los golpes de puño y las patadas vuelen sobre ellos.

―Eres igual o peor que yo Spike. ―le dice Ángel mientras lo toma por los brazos y lo estrella contra un muro, y sosteniéndole le dice―. Aún continuas llorando, claro que cambiaste de chica primero fue Drusilla y ahora es Buffy. ―hace un silencio, Spike se mueve violentamente intentando soltarse―. Deberé tener cuidado de poner mis ojos en otra mujer porque de seguro figurará en tu miserable lista.

Y un golpe de puño de Spike es la respuesta que recibe Ángel, mientras se intenta levantar del suelo a donde fue a parar.

―Ya te vencí una vez. Y puedo hacerlo de vuelta. ―le dice Spike acercándosele, lo sujeta por el cuello hasta levantarlo―. ¿Piensas que el alma es lo peor que puedes perder? No, no lo es. ―lo golpea.

Ángel trastabilla, recibe otro puñetazo en el rostro y logra apenas esquivar el siguiente. Se observan, con un rápido movimiento Ángel sujeta a Spike haciéndolo volar por el aire. El cuerpo del vampiro cocha estrepitosamente contra el techo de un auto hundiéndolo por partes. Ángel se le acerca, pero una patada en pleno pecho lo manda de nuevo contra el suelo de la vereda. Spike salta a unos centímetros de él.

―Aún sigues pensando en Buffy. Eres incapaz de ver más allá de ella ¿No William? ―le dice mientras se levanta limpiándose la sangre de sus labios. La risita burlona de Spike es su primera respuesta.

―No se trata de perder a una chica. ―se le acerca, los dos se mueven como fieras―. Se trata de nosotros. De lo que somos. ―da un paso más, sus rostros casi podían tocarse―. ¿No lo ves? ¿No lo comprendes? ―y la mirada burlona se clavaba en el rostro del otro vampiro que continuaba serio observándolo―. En el fondo siempre supiste la respuesta ¿no? ―le pregunta Spike mordiéndose la comisura de su labio.

―¿A qué estás jugando Spike? ―le pregunta Ángel torciendo sus labios.

―¿Y a qué demonios está jugando tú… Ángel? ―e inclinado su cabeza―. Y aún no me contestas. ―lo vuelve a desafiar―. Entonces te lo diré.

―¡Ya basta! ―lo corta Ángel empujándolo. Spike vuelve a sonreír.

―Vuelves a meter la cabeza en el pozo peach, pero eso no cambiará nada. ―le dice mientras mueve su cabeza negativamente.

Ángel se detiene en seco y sin volverse.

―Entonces dilo Spikey. ―se cruza de brazos. El otro vampiro lo mira.

―Esto no se trata de mi maldita alma o de Buffy. Se trata de ti. ―hace un silencio―. Del súper héroe y esa imagen de mártir de cargas sobre tus hombros. ―Spike avanza dos pasos―. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cien? En realidad no importa, porque estás enamorado de ella, ese sufrimiento es el que te hace ser Ángel. No Ángelus, no Liam. ―inclina su cabeza y mirando hacia un costado―. Y jamás lo dejarás.

―No sabes nada. ―le contesta Ángel dándose vuelta.

―¡Oh claro que sé! ¡Tú me enseñaste a entenderlo! ―lo mira―. Pero a diferencia de ti, no me revuelco en mi miseria. Yo lucho es lo que hago.

―Yo también se luchar Spike. ―le dice Ángel avanzando―. Y a veces tienes que dejarlos ir… es lo mejor.

―Dudo que Buffy esté de acuerdo con eso. ―le contesta Spike mirándolo de reojo.

―No hablo de ella. ―le dice Ángel molesto.

―¿De quién entonces? ―le interroga Spike frunciendo el ceño, sin perder detalle del rostro del vampiro.

―Olvídalo. ―le contesta―. Será mejor que…

Y en ese momento se oye como un fuerte crujido. Las hojas de los árboles comienzan a agitarse sobre ellos, algunos vidrios se quiebran esparciéndose por la vereda, mientras el piso empieza a temblar bajo sus pies.

 _Continuará..._


	18. DECIMOCTAVA PARTE

Hola a todas mis Spuffy de corazón, les quería decir que acá comienza un quiebre en el fics, desde ahora esto será una montaña rusa de emociones y angustia hasta que nos acerquemos al final. Las advertencias ya saben están colocadas en el primer capítulo. Sí, desde ahora seré una chica muy mala y me gusta serlo. Muahahahaha

Un gracias especial a mi lectora fiel Belén aka Moonlightgirld86

Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario, siempre es bien recibido. Los quiere...

Lady Maren

* * *

 **DECIMOCTAVA PARTE**

 **Interior. Sala de entrenamiento. Nuevo Consejo. Mañana.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Los hombres se encontraban reunidos en un extremo del salón hablando entre ellos. El clima de tensión se percibía en sus semblantes, en sus gestos contenidos y en lo nervioso de sus ademanes. En donde cada mirada, cada nueva palabra comenzaba a cobrar vida propia.

Apartadas y sentadas silenciosas sobre las gradas, el grupo de cuatro cazadoras miraban hacia el sector en donde estaban los vigilantes. De vez en cuando charlaban en voz baja entre ellas, pero la mayoría del tiempo permanecían calladas. Sus ojos se cruzaban en mudas interrogaciones, en silencios contenidos por el miedo, a que cada nueva palabra borrase de un plumazo la endeble columna en donde anidaban sus esperanzas.

Ewan se recuesta aún más sobre la pared. Una parte de su roja cabellera cae sobre su frente, mientras sus ojos no dejan de observar los movimientos casi monótonos que Richard le impone a una de sus manos, con la que no deja de refregar su brazo. La voz de Giles hace que levante su vista para mirarlo. Este le devuelve la mirada y girando su cabeza la dirige hacia el grupo de jóvenes que los aguardaban en las gradas, lo vuelve a observar. El movimiento solo dura un segundo, pero es lo suficientemente enfático y revelador para que el joven se dé cuenta por la lucha interna por la que está atravesando el otro vigilante.

―¿Y cómo están ellas? ―pregunta Giles con la mirada perdida en medio de los dos hombres.

―Asustadas, nerviosas… furiosas. Creo que ni ellas mismas tienen una real dimensión de sus emociones. ―le contesta la voz tranquila de Ewan―. Todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido… ―y observándolo―, todavía no han procesado la mitad de lo que sienten… supongo que…

―Llevará su tiempo. ―concluye por el Giles, el joven asiente con la cabeza haciendo a su vez una extraña mueca con sus labios―. Pero ignorar el problema no nos ayudará, ni a ellas ni a nosotros. ―y sus ojos se posan por un segundo en el otro hombre, mientras agacha la cabeza en un gesto cansado―. Las cosas se están saliendo de proporción últimamente y yo...

―Las cosas estuvieron fuera de proporción siempre. ―le corta casi de inmediato Ewan, y ante la mirada seria del vigilante―. Lo siento Giles. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero es el momento de enfrentar la verdad. ―hace un silencio y tomando un amplio aliento―. Jamás tuvimos el control de nada. Sólo estábamos jugando a poseerlo como niños. Pero la realidad nos golpeo y derrumbo como barajas de naipe la otra noche. Y… y ahora, solo nos queda levantarnos y contar las bajas. ―y finalizando con una mueca torcida en sus labios―. No es agradable de oír, lo sé. Pero es lo único que hay. Lo único que tenemos.

Se hace un pequeño silencio entre los hombres. Giles se soba la frente mientras se acomoda una vez más en lo que va de la mañana sus anteojos. Ewan no aparta la vista del suelo, mientras un nervioso y asustado Richard los observa con cierto dejo de alarma en su rostro. Y es más de lo que puede resistir, y los diques que lo estuvieron sosteniendo estos dos días se derrumban inexorablemente a sus pies.

―¿Esto es todo? ―pregunta alarmado con una voz casi estrangulada―. ¡No! Me niego a pensar que esto es todo.

Los dos hombres se dan vuelta para observarlo. Este levanta su vista y las clava en ellos. Por un momento deja de ser ese manojo de nerviosos en que se convirtió en estos días, y una luz extraña y nueva brilla en el interior de sus pupilas. Y señalando al grupo de chicas que continuaban sentadas en silencio en las gradas dice.

―Yo no volveré ahí, y les diré a ellas que sus vidas no son nada. Que nada podemos hacer para ayudarlas, que todo esto no es más que una estúpida y horrible farsa.

―¡Richard por favor! ―le dice Giles―. Nadie... nadie pretende que…

―No Giles. No ahora. Te escuche en silencio… ―e irguiendo su cabeza lo enfrenta―, ahora me toca hablar a mí. No crean que no me doy cuenta que tienen razón, que ellas, que ellas no están listas. Pero no las dejare. No me esconderé en mis miedos… ―su voz se vuelve a entrecortar―, no hoy. Las ayudare en todo lo que pueda. Soy su vigilante, es mi deber. Es lo que tengo que hacer. ―y en esta última frase muere todo el aplomo que Richard intenta imprimir en su voz.

Ewan le apoya una mano sobre el hombro, y le dice:

―Es lo que haremos. Es lo que somos… ― se miran entre ellos―. Sus vigilantes.

―Nunca dejaremos de serlo. ―agrega Giles mientras se restriega un ojo con su mano―. Aunque a veces los sentimientos nublen nuestro camino.

Un nuevo silencio, desciende sobre ellos. En esos momentos un ruido de voces se comienza oír acercándose hacia el salón de entrenamiento. Estas no dejan de tener un tono duro, y estar formadas por palabras cortas y precisas. Ellos giran su rostro en dirección de las mismas, en el preciso instante, en que un grupo de cuatro hombres ingresa en la habitación. Vestidos con trajes, tres de ellos con carpetas en manos y el ceño adusto, barren con su mirada el ambiente hasta encontrar lo que buscaban. El hombre que encabeza la comitiva, les dirige una mirada, mientras sus labios se tensan más en un rictus de reproche. Y con paso firme se acercan a ellos.

―Por lo que veo Richard, el Consejo deberá replantearse su política de entrenamiento. ―dice una vez a su lado, con una voz distante y calculada y mirando de soslayo al grupo de cazadoras―. Eso claro esta, si primero son capaces de conservar a las jóvenes con viva. ―y volviendo a dedicarles su mirada―. Una tarea para la que supuestamente estaban ambos capacitados.

―Albus este no es el momento de que el "Selecto" comité del Consejo venga a… ―le corta medio molesto Giles.

―¡Ah, no te parece apropiado Giles! ―gira su cabeza y con una torva sonrisa―. ¿Entonces según tú vasta experiencia cuando? No recuerdo que hayas hecho un excelente trabajo con tu cazadora. ―los ojos de Giles fulguran de la indignación, el otro hombre lo ignora y golpeando su lengua contra el paladar―. ¿A propósito donde está?

―Buffy, ella esta… bueno, ella decidió no trabajar más aquí. ―le informa luego de un tiempo.

―Si puedo observarlo. ―le contesta el otro desviando la mirada―. Pero me temo que pecas de impreciso Giles. ―y chasqueando sus dedos extiende una mano, uno de los hombres que había permanecido en silencio le entrega una carpeta―. Como verán, si algo caracteriza al Nuevo Consejo es que sabemos mantenernos informados. ―y ojeando unos papeles―. Tu cazadora tampoco vive más en tu casa por lo que tengo entendido… ¡ah, si! ¡que pintoresco! Decidió vivir en un hotel junto con su amante. ―cierra la carpeta de golpe.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―le pregunta Giles mordiendo las palabras.

―Ayudar. ¿No es lo que queremos todos? ―le contesta con un dejo de sorna en su voz.

―Dudo que sepas lo que significa esa palabra. ―le espeta Giles indignado.

―No viene aquí a discutir mis capacidades de interpretación semántica contigo. Sino a poner orden en esta especie de mala comedia en que se convirtió esta… digámosle clase de entrenamiento.

―¡Este es mi grupo Albus! ―le dice Richard saliendo de su mutismo.

―Medio grupo diría yo. ―le contesta el otro con una mueca despectiva en sus finos labios―. Y de seguir así dudo mucho que en un par de días nos honres con tu presencia.

―¿Es una amenaza? Porque puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente y también a las chicas. ―le dice Richard avanzando un paso.

―Si excelente trabajo están haciendo acá los dos. ―le responde el hombre con un brillo de placer en su mirada, y desviándola hacia Ewan―. No creo que tu padre comparta la misma visión de un trabajo bien hecho Ewan. ―le sonríe. El joven da un paso al frente. Giles lo detiene poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

―¡Deja a mi padre fuera! Si el Consejo tiene algún problema con mi desempeño, que sea conmigo con quien lo arregle. ―le dice serio Ewan.

―¡Grandes palabras, realmente grandes! ―lo mira a los ojos―. No pierdas cuidado así será. ―le contesta y extrayendo un papel de su carpeta―. Desde hoy estoy asignado como Observador de sus métodos de entrenamiento. ―y entregándole un papel a Richard―. Como verán, los documentos están en regla. No pienso que haya problemas con ellos.

Richard ni si quiera los miró, y se los devuelve como si estos quemaran ente sus dedos.

―¡Observador! ―dice sarcástico Ewan―. ¿Qué es esto una intervención? ¿O es la nueva forma que conoces para esconder tus intenciones?

―Piensa lo que quieras McDryden, pero las cosas se les están…, bueno a decir verdad, ya perdieron la perspectiva de sus deberes y responsabilidades hace tiempo. ―y mirándolos a todos―. Ahora es necesario un poco de limpieza y orden.

―¡Jesús misericordioso, esto es patético! ―exclama Giles moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza.

El hombre ignora por completo el comentario del vigilante. Y desviando su cabeza hacia el grupo de cazadoras las observa con el ceño fruncido por un instante.

―Muy bien. ―los vuelve a mirar―. El grupo parece interesante. ―dice un minuto más tarde, como cometario a su análisis―. Mal entrenado, pero interesante. Y hablando de entrenamiento. ¿No se supone que estamos en una clase de ese tipo?

―Es lo que pretendíamos hacer hasta que alguien, vino a interrumpirnos. ―le contesta Ewan arrastrando las palabras.

―No pretendan. Solo háganlo. ―le responde golpeando con la yema de su dedo sobre el pecho del joven. Y la cara de este se confundió con el color de su cabello―. Como se supone que también tendrían que estar investigando el terremoto de anoche.

―¿No eres el experto Albus? ―le dice Giles inclinando levemente su cabeza―. Pensé que ya tenías todo bajo control.

El hombre le dedica una fugaz mirada.

―En eso estamos. Tengo a mi grupo investigando este fenómeno, por los primeros reportes solo duro unos cuantos minutos y la magnitud del mismo no fue de gran consideración. ―y sobándose el mentón―. Pero no deja de ser curioso el número de sucesos extraños que se han ido sumando en este tiempo. Todos tienen como epicentro la ciudad de Londres. ―Los otros tres hombres se miran entre ellos. Albus ni siquiera lo nota, tan ensimismado esta en sus propias cavilaciones―. ¡Es extraño! Hay algo de paranormal en esto. Primero una granizada a nivel mundial, el incremento de actividad demoníaca es muy alta en todas partes, y ayer este temblor. ―los mira―. Hoy me llegaron informes de que hubo uno reciente en Paris y más tarde en Roma.

―Bueno yo creo que el Consejo apreciara tu sabia experiencia, en resolver este misterio. ―le dice Giles con un dejo de sorna en su voz.

―No dudes que lo haga. ―le contesta Albus expandiendo sus finos labios en lo que quiso ser una sonrisa―. Mientras tanto ustedes concéntrense en mantener los intereses del Consejo con vida.

―Son jóvenes, seres humanos. No intereses. ―le retruca Richard molesto.

―Interesante observación recuérdala más a menudo. Y así tal vez la próxima vez que salgan de cacería no haya bajas en su grupo. ―inclina su cabeza en forma de saludo y se da vuelta marchándose. Y cuando está por llegar a la puerta se para en seco, sin voltearse alza la voz y dice―. Mañana a la 7 AM. Temprano por favor caballeros. ―abre la puerta y sale, el grupo de hombres silenciosos que lo seguían salen con él.

Los tres hombres se quedan como piedra en un sector del Salón. Un viento huracanado había atravesado el salón y estaban tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Giles es el primero en romper el silencio.

―Debemos apresurarnos, no tenemos otra opción.

Los otros dos asienten con sus cabezas.

* * *

 **Interior. Biblioteca del Nuevo Consejo. Mañana**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca dejaban filtrar los rayos de sol de la mañana, mientras un silencio más antiguo que los sueños dormía en cada sector, en cada estante de la misma.

Los ojos del hombre se posan por los gruesos lomos, buscando detenidamente los ejemplares que necesita. Un dejo de frustración comienza a perfilarse en su semblante a medida que transcurre el tiempo y no encuentra lo que buscaba. Mira hacia todos lados, pero nadie se encuentra en ese sector de la biblioteca. "¡Maldición!" exclama para sí.

De repente unos pasos interrumpen en el lugar. Un hombre entra, se escucha nítidamente desde su posición el correr de la silla, y el ruido de libros cayendo sobre la mesa. El otro vuelve a mirar sobre su hombro, pero sigue estando solo allí. Este quita un volumen del estante, el cual le permite ver como por una ventana al hombre sentado de espaldas a él en la amplia sala. La roja cabellera de Ewan cae por parte sobre la mano que descansa acodada sobre la mesa mientras ojea unas notas.

Andrew se lo queda mirando detenidamente por un par de segundos. Y justo en el tiempo exacto en que vuelve a colocar en libro en su lugar, es cuando Ewan decide voltear la cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba observándolo. Un golpe fuerte de su corazón se extiende por todo el pecho del joven. El otro vuelve la mirada a sus libros, con una mano alcanza el más cercano. Andrew frunce el ceño desde su escondite. Los segundos se agolpan asesinos en el ambiente, el ruido de la birome deslizándose sobre el papel lo cubre todo. Y tomando un profundo aliento sale a su encuentro.

Ewan no lo siente llegar, tan concentrado está en la lectura, solo cuando una tenue sombra se pone sobre él, es cuando levanta la vista del libro. Una ceja se arquea casi al instante cuando observa por primera vez al joven a su lado. Este le esta sonriendo tontamente, mientras repasa con sus dos dedos parte de la mesa.

―¿Sucede algo? ―le pregunta Ewan al ver que el otro nada decía.

―No. ―y mirando los libros―. Solo me preguntaba si este lugar estaba ocupado. ―le dice mientras movía la silla de enfrente.

Ewan lo mira en silencio. Mira el amplio salón vació, y la larga mesa que se extiende ante ellos, lo vuelve a observar, y extendiendo sus labios en una sonrisa:

―No, creo que no. ―y volviendo su vista a sus informes―. Aunque no veo que traigas ningún libro.

―¡Ah, si claro! ―balbuce Andrew nervioso, y lanzando una mirada hacia el estante donde había estado antes―. Yo lo deje allá junto con mi bolso. ―el otro solo lo observa, y señalando el sitio―. Yo… ahora vuelvo. ―y sale corriendo. Ewan menea la cabeza mientras se acomoda parte de su cabellera.

Andrew recoge su bolso, que había dejado caído en el suelo. Mira con desesperación ese sector de la biblioteca y manotea un libro al azar, lo envuelve con sus brazos y exhalando un gran suspiro encamina sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba sentado el otro joven.

Una sonrisa triunfal se apodera de su rostro cuando llega, y corriendo la silla se sienta a su lado. Ewan levanta la cabeza para observarlo, y reparando en el libro que había traído arquea la ceja aún más en su rostro.

―¿Demonios, Dioses y las Dimensiones Alternas, eh?

―Bueno yo, este… ―comienza a tartamudear―, como vigilante… en entrenamiento por ahora, aunque Giles y muchos olviden ese detalle. Necesito prepararme. Y este, uno bueno debe estar preparado para cuando estas clases de seres quieran atacarnos. En un futuro claro.

―Interesante. ―le contesta Ewan volviendo sus ojos a sus apuntes.

Andrew se acomoda un poco más en su asiento, y observando la pila de libros

―Estos son muchos libros. ―le dice señalando los numerosos volúmenes que rodeaban al joven vigilante.

―Sí, lo son. ―le contesta sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

―¿Y los estás leyendo todos en este momento? ―le pregunta mientras alza dos de ellos y les mira la tapa. Frunce el seño y los vuelve a dejar en su lugar.

―Leyéndolos a todos no, consultándolos sí. ―y mirándolo―. ¿Por qué, acaso necesitas alguno? ―le pregunta mientras se corre un mechón de su cabello con el extremo superior de la birome.

―No, no. Yo solo estaba observando. Este de los Códigos y las profecías parece cool. ―le dice a continuación Andrew mientras lo hojea detenidamente.

―Si bueno, son complicadas de entender. No solo por el idioma en que están escritas, que es un acertijo de por sí, sino por las múltiples interpretaciones que a veces ocasionan, hay demasiado uso de palabras ambiguas. ―hace una mueca de disgusto―. Hay hasta estudios hechos recientemente sobre la más correcta forma de interpretarlas. ―y apuntando con su cabeza hacia un sector de la biblioteca―. Estantes del uno al cinco. Ahí encontraras miles de guías para la buena traducción de las mismas. ―y torciendo aún más sus labios―. O es lo que dicen.

―No pareces confiar mucho en las guías. ―le dice Andrew al observar la expresión en el rostro del otro joven.

―No, no mucho. ―Sus ojos se oscurecen por un momento―. A decir verdades lo único que estoy seguro… lo único con lo que cuento, está acá. ―agrega señalándose con su dedo su cabeza, mientras se da pequeños golpecitos en la sien―. El verdadero poder, te lo da lo que quieres, lo que eres capaz de hacer. El día que dejes de utilizar esto ―se vuelve a tocar su cabeza―, estos libros solo no serán más que un montón de inútiles hojas. Eres tú y nadie más que tú, el que le da sentido a las palabras. ―y moviendo su cabeza al tiempo que sonríe―. Pero claro no viniste acá para escucharme decir eso, sino para aprender de _"Demonios, Dioses y las Dimensiones alternas"_ ―le dice levantando la tapa del libro que Andrew había traído.

―¡Si, es cool! Eso de seres perdidos en otras dimensiones buscando volver. ―hace un silencio―. Un poco preocupante, pero cool. ―le sonríe―. ¿Crees que ellos tengas también miles de profecías que intentan interpretar? Podríamos formar como una Organización Interdimensional de Interpretaciones Proféticas.

―Si supongo. ―le contesta Ewan, y arrastrando el libro que este miraba hacia él―. Si me permites necesito consultarlo―. Andrew sigue sin soltarlo, y se quedan forcejeando por un segundo. Ewan lo observa interrogante―. ¿Sucede algo?

―No, no. Claro toma. ―le dice entregándole de golpe el libro―. Yo, este, tengo que leer… ―abre el suyo―. Si aquí. ¡Woow! Esto se ve… wooow. ―y sacando una libreta de apuntes se pone a tomar un par de notas en ella.

Los minutos pasan como agua mientras cada uno sigue concentrado en su lectura. De vez en cuando Andrew mira de costado a Ewan que parece no notarlo. Un hombre entra en ese momento a la sala y observando al vigilante se dirige hacia él.

―¡Ah! Acá estás. ―le dice una vez a su lado―. Te estaba buscando Ewan. ―comenta sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Andrew. Ewan levanta la cabeza de sus apuntes.

―¿Qué sucede George? ―le pregunta dirigiéndose al hombre que acababa de llegar.

―Necesito hablar contigo. ―hace un pequeño silencio y dando una mirada de soslayo a Andrew, agrega―. A solas.

Ewan suspira y pasándose una mano por la frente.

―Está bien, espera un momento. ―le dice mientras cierra algunos libros y guarda sus anotaciones.

―No te quitare mucho tiempo. Solo será un momento descuida. ―le dice el otro y girando la cabeza hacia la puerta―. Te espero en la entrada. ―dicho esto se marcha sin siquiera saludar al otro joven.

―Ya vuelvo. ―le dice Ewan a Andrew y va en dirección de donde desapareció el otro hombre.

Los dos hombres salen afuera. Andrew los puede ver a través del vidrio de la puerta conversando como en susurros. Mira hacia ambos lados, vuelve a tomar el libro que Ewan consultaba entre sus manos, lo observa detenidamente. Un brillo de placer surca por su rostro al ver la doble tapa de protección de este. Con sumo cuidado comienza a sacarla, gira su cabeza sobre sus espaldas para comprobar que nadie lo esté mirando. Una vez libre, y con la cubierta de cuero fino en la mano procede a colocarla sobre el libro que estaba estudiando antes. Sonríe satisfecho de su trabajo.

Ewan todavía seguía charlando con el otro hombre. Agarrando el libro ya sin cubierta, lo guarda en el interior de su bolso. Toma un profundo suspiro y se levanta del asiento. Estaba a casi dos metros de la puerta, cuando Ewan entra por ella. Su compañero se alejaba en ese instante por el pasillo de enfrente.

―¿Ya te vas? ―le pregunta Ewan al casi chocárselo cuando entraba.

―Si, yo… se hace tarde. Yo será mejor que regrese otro día. ―y acomodándose el bolso sobre su hombro―. Además necesito preparar el almuerzo. Giles no es bueno con eso. Piensa que una taza de té funciona como tal.

Ewan sonríe ante esta observación.

―Ok. Nos veremos entonces. Yo también será mejor que me vaya. ―y sobándose la frente―. Tengo que hacer una llamada. Discúlpame. ―le dice mientras se dirige hacia la mesa.

Andrew asiente con la cabeza, traga saliva y comienza a alejarse. Ewan lo ve marcharse, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras una sonrisa cruza su rostro. Recoge los libros y los coloca de nuevo en sus respectivos estantes, dejando solo dos sobre la mesa. Los mira por un segundo, los alza y apretándolo contra su pecho agarra su bolso y sale de la biblioteca.

La puerta vaivén queda oscilando unos segundos después de que se fuera. Unos rayos de sol iluminan la biblioteca ahora desierta.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

 **Interior. Sala. Departamento de Willow. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

La mesa de la sala estaba atestada de libros y hojas que se esparcían en desorden por sobre toda la superficie de esta.. A la cabeza de la misma, Willow introducía un par de datos en su computadora, después de unos segundos la pantalla cambio arrojando los resultados de la búsqueda. El ceño de la bruja se frunció de repente, a su lado Buffy la observaba expectante al tiempo que hojeaba una de los múltiples apuntes que se encontraban delante de ella.

―¡No hay caso! Creo que esto es todo. ―comenta de repente Willow apagando el monitor―. Por más que busco, siempre vuelvo a lo mismo.

―Entonces esto tiene que servir Will. ―le dice Buffy señalando los libros sobre la mesa.

―Si, bueno… ―y con un suspiro de resignación―. Es que supuse que podríamos tener… ―mirando a Buffy―. Ya sabes, algo más preciso. Pero bueno igual estamos avanzando. ¡Eso es algo! ―agrega finalizando con una sonrisa.

―¿Y el libro que Andrew consiguió acaso no sirve? ¿No era ese el que estábamos buscando? ―le pregunta Buffy mirándolo detenidamente.

―No, si, si Buff. Claro que nos sirve. –responde Willow ahogándose con las palabras―. Y no es que quiera presumir… ―agrega irguiéndose aún sobre su asiento―, pero pienso que estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

―Presume todo lo que quieras Will. ―le dice Buffy con una sonrisa―. Yo puedo hacer los coros si quieres. ―agrega al tiempo que gira su cabeza en dirección de Spike.

El vampiro había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, apoyado contra un mueble con las manos hundidas en el interior de su gabardina. Buffy lo mira y sus labios se aprietan de repente, vuelve a girar su vista hacia su amiga. Willow no había dejado de observar la pareja en ningún momento. Ella podía sentir la tensión, y la presión a la que estaban siendo sometidos, la que se iba profundizando más con el correr de los días. Desliza su mano hasta encontrar la de Buffy, la cual aprieta contra sus dedos. Esta le devuelve una tibia sonrisa y con pequeño suspiro le dice "Gracias".

Spike por su parte parece salir de sus meditaciones. Las mira a ambas y levantándose de su ubicación se dirige hacia donde estaba sentada Buffy. Se sienta a su lado le acaricia el cabello, ella se da vuelta y le sonríe, y apoyándose contra él, deja reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Spike pasa un brazo alrededor de ella acercándola aún más hacia él y reparando en los libros sobre la mesa.

―¿Aún los tienen? ―le pregunta, Willow lo mira sin comprende, él señala con su vista un par de libros al tiempo que levanta uno hacia sus ojos―. Pensé que el gran Giles los echaría de menos.

―¡Ah, eso! Bueno, en realidad… umm, este no son los verdaderos libros. ―medio tartamudea Willow como respuesta.

Spike arquea una ceja a forma de pregunta mientras Buffy se la queda observando.

―Parecen bastantes reales, red. ―comenta Spike girando uno en su mano.

―Son reales. ―le afirma Willow categórica―. Lo que sucede es que no podía conservar los verdaderos por mucho tiempo sin que Giles se enterada. Y al otro día de que ustedes me lo dejaron vino Andrew diciéndome que Giles los estaba buscando como loco. ―los mira―. Así que hice un hechizo y los multiplique, no durará mucho es temporal pero ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos. ―agrega con una sonrisa―. Están de consulta solamente hasta que hagan ¡pufff! ―dice haciendo un mohín gracioso con sus labios.

―Mientras nosotros no seamos lo que hagan puff, todo ok. por mi. ―le dice Buffy devolviéndome la sonrisa.

―No. Nada de puff, cien por ciento garantizado. ―le contesta Willow enfatizando con un movimiento seco de su mano―. Lo gracioso es que pensé que sería más difícil. Se supone que estos libros son de máxima seguridad. ―hace un gesto con su boca―. Y que tendrían algún hechizo contra copia, pero no.

―Los vigilantes y su arrogancia. ―comenta Spike con una mueca burlona en sus labios―. Piensan que nada puede escaparse de sus manos.

―Fue demasiado fácil. Perdió lo divertido. ―agrega Willow resoplando y abriendo sus ojos como plato―. No, es que quiera decir que lo era, bueno yo… bueno un poco sí.

―Tranquila Will. ―le dice Buffy―. De seguro que lo fue. ―y haciendo un pequeño silencio―. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos?

―¡Oh, sí! ―exclama la chica agarrando un libro―. Este es el _"El código de Aberjian & El libro de los Condenados"_ excelente compendio, pero extremadamente oscuro y ambiguo hasta para el mejor de los expertos. ―dice Willow con un resoplido.

―¿Ese es el libro que trajo el chico? ―le pregunta Spike observándolo.

―Si yo le pedí que lo buscara, lo necesitábamos para poder traducir unas profecías que habíamos encontrado. ―la chica lo abre y buscando una página―. Acá está. ―agrega señalándola y levantando la vista hacia la pareja dice: ―Escuchen esto: " _Un vigilante nocturno vela sobre media docenas de linternas en una calle obstruida. Hay mecheros de gas, lámparas y ventanas iluminadas en el barrio que el observa. De repente se oye el ruido de fósforos frotándose, el fuego se enciende, se declara un incendio. A lo lejos se divisan las marquesinas de neón, y los faros de los automóviles que se detienen de repente. Pero el vigilante nocturno, sólo es capaz de observar su pequeño mundo…"_

―Ilustrativo. ―dice Spike al término de la lectura de Willow, mientras levanta una ceja―. Pero no veo en que nos pueda servir.

―Perdóname Will, pero yo tampoco. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese vigilante con nosotros? ―le pregunta Buffy observando a Spike.

―Si, bueno. Esta es una pequeña introducción del autor al libro de Los Condenados. ―le dice la chica y haciendo un pequeño silencio―. En él nos habla de los diferentes mundos y realidades que convergen al mismo tiempo junto con la nuestra. Sólo que nosotros no somos capaces de percibirlo, estamos igual que ese vigilante condenados a observar sólo nuestro mundo. Pero ellas existen más allá de nuestros ojos, lo que sucede es que no somos capaces de verlas o entenderlas. Y acá es donde viene lo interesante. ―agrega mientras consulta otra parte del libro―. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos existió una suerte de fuerza de equilibrio energético, que controlaba que nuestra realidad sea esta y no otra. Que el destino, y el mundo en que vivamos o moramos sea este y no otro, que circule siempre a través de nuestra realidad. ―toma aliento―. Pero a veces se produce una alteración, son pequeñas grietas entre la misma, y el velo que las divide se rasga en esa parte. Entonces nos transformamos en ese espectador que puede observar al vigilante que comprende solo su mundo. ― Willow se detiene―. Cuando leí esto no pude dejar de relacionarlo con los cambios de energía que se están produciendo en este tiempo, y me preguntaba…

―Si en realidad no se está produciendo una alteración en el espacio―tiempo, en la continuidad de nuestro mundo como cuando Dawn fue hecha por los monjes. ―termina Buffy por ella la frase sería.

―Sí. ―le responde Willow observando a su amiga―. O sea, ella estaba hecha con la energía de la llave, una energía tan fuerte que podía abrir las puertas a otras dimensiones destruyendo la nuestra en su proceso.

―A ver si te entendí Will. ―le dice Buffy apretando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras contiene su aliento y abriéndolos―. Estas sugiriendo que esto está sucediendo de nuevo. Que nuestro mundo se está desvaneciendo por….

―Culpa de mi alma. ―la interrumpe la voz de Spike a sus espaldas. Ella se tensa en sus brazos―. Y la única forma de cerrar esa grieta es arrancando la energía que yo contengo. ―y su voz se vuelve oscura.

―De eso todavía no estamos seguros. ―le responde Willow mientras los mira a los dos que se habían quedado serios de repente―. Es una gran cantidad de energía. Demasiada energía, algo falta… algo. ―los mira―. La alteración pudo producirse en cualquier punto desde que Spike obtuvo su alma o desde que regreso. Eso no lo sabemos. ―hace un silencio―. Y si el desequilibrio de energía no lo está causando totalmente Spike, eso quiere decir que tenemos una oportunidad. ―ambos se miran―. ¡Y la encontraremos! ―les dice Willow decidida.

Buffy reclina aún más su cabeza contra el pecho de Spike mientras con su mano le acaricia el brazo. Él se la queda observando en silencio por un segundo, mientras deja descender un beso lento por los cabellos de ella. Willow los mira y esboza una tibia sonrisa, y con un pretexto abandona la habitación dejándolos solos.

Afuera la tarde iba muriendo, mientras la noche se comenzaba a colarse como un oscuro fantasma por cada rincón de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 **Interior. Habitación de Spike. Harow Hotel. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Un golpe retumba en la puerta de la habitación. Se hace un silencio, y un par de nuevos golpes vuelven a oírse con mayor intensidad. Spike sale del baño con una toalla frotándosela por la cabeza, tiene el torso desnudo y solo sus jeans completan su vestuario. Vuelve a frotar con más fuerza su cabello con la toalla mientras se dirige a abrir la puerta, una lluvia de finas gotas cubren por parte la habitación.

Abre la puerta, la figura de un hombre lo observa serio desde el pasillo. Spike se queda callado mirándolo, y dejando la puerta abierta, se da vuelta y camina hacia una silla donde arroja la toalla.

―Puedes entrar Giles. Tengo una dieta estricta, y a decir verdad tú nunca entraste en mis planes. ―le dice Spike mientras avanza hacia la cama.

El hombre a sus espaldas entorna la mirada. Entra cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y barre con su vista la habitación. Spike se había dado vuelta y lo estaba observando.

―¿Y cuál es el veredicto? ―le pregunta adivinando sus pensamientos.

―Ninguno que te interese. ―le contesta Giles seco y mirando hacia un costado―. Por lo que veo Buffy no se encuentra.

―No. Ella salió hace un momento, fue a buscar unas cosas, generalmente le llaman comida. ―le responde Spike mientras se inclina sobre la cama para recoger una remera negra―. Puedes esperarla si quieres. ―le dice señalándole un asiento.

―Me gustaría hablar con ellas a solas Spike. ―le dice Giles sin moverse de su posición. Spike frunce sus labios en una mueca burlona.

―Como quieras. ―le responde a continuación mientras se pone la camisa sobre su torso desnudo―. Puedes fingir que no estoy. ―le dice al tiempo que termina de acomodársela.

―Preferiría no hacerlo. ―le responde mordiendo las palabras.

―Y yo prefería no estar escuchándote, pero todos no obtenemos lo que queremos. ―le dice Spike mientras se sacude el cabello con su mano, el cual le cae todo desordenado sobre su cabeza, y mirándolo―. Así que has lo que quiera. Puedes quedarte ahí parado como un nuevo mueble, o puedes sentarte y esperar hasta que Buffy regrese. A mi sinceramente no me importa.

Giles observa una silla desocupada y acercándola un poco se sienta en ella. Un silencio incómodo se cierne sobre ellos. Spike por su parte se dirige hacia la mesa de luz y recogiendo el paquete de cigarrillos extrae uno colocándoselo en los labios. Giles desde su lugar no dejaba de vigilar todos los movimientos del vampiro. En ese momento Spike gira e inclinando su cabeza lo observa de reojo.

―Algo realmente malo debe estar sucediendo para que te quedes ha esperarla. ―le dice Spike rompiendo con su voz profunda los pensamientos del hombre.

―A decir verdad Spike, sí. ―le contesta Giles irguiendo su cabeza―. Y todos sabemos de quien es la culpa.

Una risita ahogada es toda su respuesta.

―La culpa, es una maldita perra caprichosa. No tiene amo, ni dueño, y suele acostarse con todos. ―le dice Spike sentándose en un extremo de la cama. Giles lo fulmina con su mirada.

―Tal parece que ni siquiera lo que está sucediendo afecta a tu lengua. ―le comenta el hombre y apretándose con fuerza los ojos―. Y no espero que seas consciente de cómo esto puede afectar a Buffy. ―lo mira.

―Te equivocas. ―le responde serio Spike―. Sé perfectamente como todo esto está afectando a Buffy… vivo con ella. ¿Lo recuerdas?

―Lamentablemente me es difícil olvidarlo. ―le contesta Giles irguiéndose en su asiento.

Se vuelve a formar un nuevo silencio entre los dos hombres. Spike frunce sus labios en disgusto mientras exhala una bocanada de humo. Giles no pierde detalle de cada objeto de la habitación, de cada espacio y lugar de la misma. Y volviendo su vista al vampiro le dice:

―Está tardando. ―casi comenta Giles para sí.

―Tal vez fue a visitar a la Roja. ―le dice Spike al escuchar el cometario del hombre―. Suele hacerlo.

―¿Willow los está ayudando no es así? ―le pregunta de repente. Spike asiente con la cabeza―. Me lo imagine, y Andrew debe estar también detrás de todo esto. ―agrega Giles moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ―le pregunta Spike al tiempo que da una profunda pitada a su cigarrillo.

―Si están dispuesto a que los ayude. ―le dice el hombre después de un tiempo y de un gran esfuerzo consigo mismo. Spike levanta una ceja sorprendido.

―El mundo realmente se debe estar yendo al infierno. ―comenta Spike con un dejo de sorna en su voz―. ¿Cuál es la sangrienta novedad ahora? ―le pregunta enfrentando la mirada de reproche del hombre.

―Digamos que desde hace una semana el Consejo perdió su capacidad de raciocinio. ―comenta Giles con disgusto.

―Nunca supe que la tuvieran. ―le dice Spike mientras se levanta para aplastar la colilla contra el cenicero y dándose vuelta―. Le hicieron la vida difícil a la cazadora siempre.

―Pensé que esos tiempos los habíamos dejado atrás ―dice Giles tristemente― después de todo lo que Buffy hizo el año pasado, yo creí…

―Que esta vez sería diferente. ―le dice Spike. Giles asiente con la cabeza.― Bueno, ser agradecidos no es una de las características de los vigilantes. ―agrega exhalando una pitada. Giles lo mira de soslayo.

―Sí, así parece. ―dice después de un tiempo.― Y menos desde que Albus se hizo cargo de la Intervención del grupo.

―¿Intervención?

―Sí, esa es la nueva política desde casi una semana. Y se está convirtiendo en una piedra en nuestro trasero. ―lo mira― Ellos saben de ustedes. ―Spike achica su mirada―. Bueno en realidad que Buffy está viviendo aquí, contigo. Claro que por el momento desconocen tu particular condición, pero…

―Temes que se enteren. ―le dice Spike meneando su cabeza.

―Eso no ayudaría para nada a Buffy ¿entiendes?

―¿A Buffy o a quien más, Rupert? ―le pregunta Spike.

―Ya bastante problemas tiene ella con el Consejo para que ellos se enteren de con quien está saliendo. ―lo mira molesto, y haciendo una pausa agrega―. La información no ha salido del grupo y pienso que…

―Sigues tapando el sol con un dedo Giles ―le dice Spike fastidiado.

―Intento proteger a Buffy, y pensé que tú querías lo mismo Spike.

―Siempre. ―le contesta serio― Pero no tiene que ver con esconder lo que yo soy. Ella lo sabe y está bien.

―Dudo que el Consejo sea tan receptivo, y menos si se entera del problema que tu regreso está causando.

―¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Esconderme hasta que todo pase? ―le pregunta Spike molesto.

―No, claro que no. No espero tanta cooperación de tu parte, sólo que traten de ser menos evidentes.

―¿Evidentes? ―Spike casi se atraganta con la palabra mientras una sonrisa surca sus labios.

―Sabes perfectamente que un demonio nunca entrara en la categoría de aliado para el Consejo. Buffy no necesita más presión en su vida. ―le dice Giles―. Son años de historia, de normas y tradiciones. No podemos esperar que cambien de la noche a la mañana. Las cosas…

―Las cosas no son blancas ni negras Giles. ―le dice Spike cruzándose de brazos―. Sólo un maldito montón de grises. Échale un poco de blanco por acá… ―moviendo una mano―. Oscurécelo un poco más allá, y eso es todo lo que tienes. Estúpidos y sangrientos matices.

―Y eso es verdad porque lo dices tú Spike. ―lo mira crítico Giles―. Un demonio, un vampiro.

―Si, un demonio… ―y una sonrisa corrosiva domina todo el rostro de Spike, y su última frase se arrastra seductora y mortal como una daga―. Un vampiro, ¡con alma claro! ¡Qué más matiz que este!

Giles lo mira en silencio, por un segundo siente que deja de respirar, acomodándose los anteojos vuelve a observarlo. Spike seguía parado a pocos metros de él, con el semblante fijo en las expresiones del hombre. Este desvía su cabeza hacia la puerta y sin mirarlo:

―Será mejor que me vaya. ―le dice Giles parándose de repente. Se aleja y sin darse vuelta le dice―. Necesitamos hablar todos juntos. ―toma aliento―. Las cosas no están para guerras personales.

―¿Entonces qué propones? ―le pregunta Spike que había clavado su vista en la figura casi cansada del hombre.

―Hablaremos… ―se da vuelta y lo enfrenta―. Mañana a la noche en mi casa. ―hace un pequeño silencio y mirándolo―. Dile a Buffy que los estaremos esperando Spike. Será lo mejor.

―Hablaré con ella. ―le dice Spike sin dejar de observarlo―. Buffy te quiere Giles, nunca lo olvides. ―agrega serio.

―Lo sé. ―le responde este agachando la cabeza―. Yo… este, se hace tarde… ah, me tengo que ir. ―agrega medio tartamudeando incómodo, y comienza a acercarse hacia la puerta, la abre y en el último segundo se da vuelta―. Adiós. ―le dice y la cierra tras de sí.

Spike se queda observando por un momento la puerta cerrada, inclina su cabeza y la gira hacia la ventana. El sol se había ocultado ya hace unos minutos en el horizonte. El vampiro se acerca y descorre las persianas, se queda mirando la calle y el circular incesante de los transeúntes por la vereda. A lo lejos la figura de un hombre, se pierde de su vista. Vuelve a mirar hacia la habitación ahora desierta y un brillo extraño dormita en el interior de sus ojos claros. Inclina su cabeza hasta apoyarla por completo contra el marco de la ventana, se queda pensando mientras los músculos de su cara parecían tensarse a límites inimaginables. El ruido de unos pasos en el corredor hace que se incorpore de su posición, estos se acercan y una joven mujer ingresa a la misma. Spike sonríe al verla.

* * *

 **Interior. Sala. Departamento de Giles. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

La sala estaba completamente iluminada. Wesley se encontraba sentado en el sofá al lado de Willow los cuales constataban sus últimos hallazgos en la investigación que cada uno había realizado. Enfrente de ellos, un Giles pensativo los observaba en silencio. De vez en cuando discutían por algún punto que consideraban dudoso, o sobre las diferentes posiciones que tenían al respecto. Era cuando Giles intentaba a veces sin éxito aparente, ser el equilibrio entre los dos frentes. Un fuerte suspiro de resignación fue más de una vez su comentario. Un poco más atrás, apoyado contra la biblioteca de la sala, Ángel continuaba en silencio, con la vista clavada en el piso y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Los minutos parecían transcurrir más lentos, y las dudas asfixiaban y oprimían más que mil infiernos. Andrew entra en ese momento en la habitación seguido de Dawn, ambos cargan bandejas con vasos y sándwiches para los invitados. El joven se encontraba en su ambiente, mientras una sonriente Dawn parecía también agradarle la perspectiva de una vieja reunión de scoobys.

En ese momento el ruido del timbre se alza sobre los demás sonidos del ambiente.

―Yo voy. ―les dice Andrew mientras coloca su bandeja sobre la mesa, para luego dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Unos segundos más tarde Andrew retorna seguido por una pareja. Buffy y Spike habían ingresado atrás de él. Los demás giran la cabeza para observarlos, un silencio se produce en ese instante, solo mitigado por la sonrisa en los labios de Willow y la mirada divertida en los ojos de Dawn.

Spike echa un vistazo a Ángel que estaba con el ceño fruncido observándolo, sus miradas se cruzaron en el aire, y un desafío más viejo que los tiempos tuvo su duelo particular entre ellos. El vampiro aprovecha y pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Buffy acercándosela. Con este gesto de posesión estaba claramente delimitando su territorio ante el otro. Los ojos de los demás se posaron de un vampiro hacia el otro. La tensión era palpable como pedazos de cristales respirándose en el ambiente.

―Me alegro que hayan venido. ―les dijo Giles levantándose y dirigiéndose a la pareja―. Willow nos estaba comentando en estos momentos sus teorías.

―¡Ah, sí! ¡Esa es Willow! ―dice Buffy otorgándole una sonrisa a su amiga, y levantando su cabeza mira a Spike, este la observa y asiente en silencio. Ambos se sientan en un sillón cercano a la mesa.

―Me parecen interesantes. ―les dice Wesley una vez que la pareja se hubiese sentado―. Pero como le decía, esto abre un campo enorme en cual investigar… ―y haciendo un pequeño silencio―. Necesitamos tiempo para eso, y tiempo, es algo con lo que no contamos actualmente.

―Sabemos trabajar bajo presión Wesley. ―le dice Buffy mirándole―. Siempre he funcionado así. Además confió en Will. ―agrega mirándola.

―Si bueno, pero como sabrán hay ciertos puntos oscuros que… ―comienza a decir Wesley.

―Demasiados. ―lo interrumpe Ángel―. Para comenzar con nuevas teorías.

Spike frunce sus labios despectivamente desde su asiento.

―Y de seguro acá el peach, se tomo demasiado tiempo tachando números en su calendario para que le arruinemos su sangriento día. ―le dice Spike mirándolo desafiante.

―Mira Spike… ―comienza a decir Ángel, pero Buffy lo interrumpe seria.

―No vinimos para esto Giles. ―le informa sin siquiera mirar al otro vampiro.

―¡Por favor compórtense como adultos! ―les dice este enojado―. Estamos tratando de encontrar una solución aquí. ―los mira a todos―. O trabajamos en equipo, o seguimos robándonos información… ―observa a Andrew, este traga saliva―. Sin llegar a ninguna parte. ―y sobándose los ojos con fuerzas, se quita los anteojos―. Es fundamental que estemos unidos ahora… ―y señalando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle―, no hay nadie ahí afuera que quieras ayudarnos. Y si queremos sobrevivir a lo que venga tendremos que encontrar la solución nosotros solos.

Se hace un nuevo silencio, todos se quedan observando entre ellos. Las miradas no dejaban de perder el peso de sus amos. Buffy se agacha y agarrando uno de los papeles que había en la mesa dice:

―¿En qué estábamos?

Las manecillas del reloj giran sin piedad una detrás de la otra. El ambiente de la habitación se llena con las voces, y a veces solo el silencio de las almas que evalúan con precisión de cirujanos todas sus posibilidades. Andrew entra en ese momento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro e interrumpiendo la conversación entre Wesley y Willow dice:

―¿Alguien quiere torta? ―pregunta mientras se balancea rítmicamente en la punta de sus pies.

―Disculpa. ―le interroga Giles dejando una carpeta sobre la mesa.

―Yo la hice. ―le informa Andrew―. La prepare hoy mismo, esta cool. ―agrega.

―¿Y por qué por todos los cielos preparaste una torta? ―le vuelve preguntar Giles mientras se restriega la frente.

―Hoy era la súper reunión, y había que festejar. ―le contesta mientras medita sus palabras.

―Deja al chico que se divierta Rupert. ―le dice Spike mientras sonríe.

―Gracias Spike. ―le responde este―. Yo voy por ella. ―y sale corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

―Yo quiero un pedazo. ―comenta Willow―. Mi organismo necesita azúcar. Soy como una especie de hormiguita. ―dice al tiempo que le da un sorbo a su gaseosa.

―Una hormiga colorada. ―agrega sonriente Buffy.

―Tendrás que cuidarte entonces de que no te pique. ―le dice achicando sus ojos mientras la mira. Ambas sonríen.

En esos momentos llega Andrew cargando una gran bandeja entre sus manos, la cual deposita con fuerza sobre la mesa. Mira a su alrededor y con un dejo de fastidio comenta:

―No traje servilletas.

―No importa yo voy por ellas. ―le dice Dawn levantándose de su asiento―. Eso se ve genial. ―agrega no bien termina de pasar por su lado.

―¡Ah, y un cuchillo! ―le grita Andrew una vez que la chica se haya ido.

―OK. ―le responde esta desde la cocina.

Andrew comienza hacer lugar en un sector de la mesa corriendo unas carpetas para fastidio de Giles, que continuaba con el ceño fruncido. En esos momentos se oye el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, junto con el ruido de un vaso cayendo el cual vuelca todo su contenido sobre unos papeles.

―¡Por el amor de Dios ten más cuidado Andrew! ―le grita Giles secándose parte de su ropa.

Andrew no le contesta tiene la vista clavada en un punto perdido de la sala. Giles sigue su mirada. Todos se ponen de pie de repente con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa y el espanto.

El cuerpo de Dawn se levantaba unos centímetros sobre el piso, con su cabeza inclinada levemente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Estaba sostenido ahí inmóvil entre la entrada de la cocina con los brazos caídos a cada costado de su cuerpo, mientras una extraña luz la envolvía como un tenue velo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Buffy se abren desorbitados mientras corre en dirección a su hermana. Y cuando está a punto de llegar hacia ella, esta es golpeada por una fuerte energía que la hace cruzar volando toda la sala. Repeliéndola. Spike corre en su dirección para ayudarla. Le extiende la mano, ella la toma pero se levanta levemente mareada. Spike la debe sostener por un instante entre sus brazos.

Willow mira alarmada a su amiga y agachando la cabeza, la vuelve a levantar de repente, y extendiendo su mano izquierda envía una honda de energía queriendo romper el escudo protector que envuelve a Dawn. Un fuerte fogonazo se extiendo sobre todos, y cuando termina, nada parece perturbar el sueño de Dawn que continúa inmóvil sujeta en el aire. Willow se limpia la sangre que le había comenzado a salir por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Giles la levanta.

―¿Estas bien? ―le pregunta. Esta asiente con la cabeza y mirando en dirección de Buffy que se acercaba seguida de Spike.

―Lo siento no se qué hacer. ―Se excusa Willow agachando la cabeza.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―pregunta Buffy alarmada―. ¿Quién eres? ―vuelve a preguntar dirigiéndose a la figura de Dawn. Esta nada responde.

―Mira luv. ―le dice Spike al ver como la energía comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande―. Está despertando.

―Nadie se le acerque. ―Susurra Wesley.

―No creo que podamos. ―comenta Ángel observándola

En ese momento, esta pareciera salir de su sopor e irguiendo su cabeza abre los ojos. Unos ojos celestes casi de hielo los miran desde el cuerpo de Dawn, y es cuando una voz dura y cruel se arrastra como una serpiente en torno a ellos.

―Así que aquí se esconden. ―dice observándolos mientras sus labios quieren distenderse en algo que una vez fue una sonrisa.

―Suelta a mí hermana. ―le responde cortante la voz de Buffy.

―Tú hermana no me interesa cazadora. ―e inclinando su cabeza los observa―. Sólo vine por mi familia.

―¿Cuál familia? ―le pregunta Spike mientras su ceño se frunce de repente. Esta agranda aún más esa horrible mueca en sus labios.

―Te recuerdo… William. ―le dice clavándole la mirada. Todos giran para observar a Spike. Ángel había avanzado un paso casi sin darse cuenta―. Siempre llorando por tu vampira loca. ―y mirando hacia ambas direcciones, cierra los ojos―. No la siento, esta pérdida. ―vuelve a abrirlos―. Hola Ángelus, ¿me recuerdas?

Ángel no responde, mira a todos que se lo quedan observando en silencio y como saliendo de su mutismo se dirige a la chica.

―Yo no soy Ángelus. ―le dice serio.

―Puedo sentirlo. Él era diferente.

―¿Ángel, la conoces? ―le pregunta Wesley con un dejo de preocupación en sus labios.

―No. ―le contesta seco.

Y la carcajada de otra vida, perdida de todo lo humano se alza sobre sus palabras.

―El alma te retiene, pero yo sigo sintiendo al demonio dentro de ti… ―hace un silencio y dice―. Daddy.

Todos los ojos se clavan como hipnotizados sobre la figura del vampiro moreno.

―¿Ángel? ―le pregunta Buffy y su rostro serio es como una máscara de reproche.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le pregunta Ángel dirigiéndose a la criatura que poseía el cuerpo de Dawn.

―Busco mi sangre. ―le contesta con una voz oscura y casi cavernosa.

―¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ―vuelve a preguntar Buffy mirando en todas direcciones.

―Es la maldita mocosa, ¿verdad Ángel? ―le dice Spike mirándolos a los dos alternativamente―. Esto es lo que esa cosa es. ―agrega señalando el cuerpo de Dawn.

―Merriam. ―murmura Buffy.

―¿Quién es Merriam? ―pregunta Willow observándolos sin comprender.

―El viejo juguete de Ángelus. ―le contesta Spike.

―¡Ya cállate Spike!. ―le dice Ángel molesto.

―¿Qué quieres con mi hermana? ―le pregunta Buffy avanzando dos pasos.

―Con este cuerpo nada. Es inútil para mí. ―le contesta mientras se eleva unos centímetros más del piso―. Sólo quiero lo que era mío. ―le dice mirando en dirección de Ángel.

―No tienes nada aquí. ―le responde Ángel serio.

―¡Oh, no! ¡Te equivocas! Todo está aquí. ―le dice mientras extiende sus brazos en cruz―. ¡Todo! ―y un resplandor más fuerte la envuelve por unos segundos y girando su cabeza―. Tú me trajiste. ―le dice observando a Spike―. Abriste el camino. ―Spike la mira alarmado. Y ella curva sus labios en una risa endemoniada al ver la expresión de pavor en su rostro―. Para cumplir mí destino. ―mueve la cabeza y mira a Ángel.

―¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―le pregunta Buffy observándola molesta.

―Nunca entiendes ¿verdad cazadora? ―Se ríe―. Y es tan simple. Solo mira a tu alrededor. Todos esos caminos de sangre, fluyendo como ríos a través de tus venas. ¡Oh, sí! Siempre es sangre. ―y sus pelos flotan como si un viento se los moviera de repente―. Caliente como un volcán alimentándote día a día. ―la mira―. Yo la necesito, tú la necesitas, hasta ella. ―agrega deslizando una mano por sobre su cuerpo―. Siempre fluyendo.

―Déjala en paz. ―le dice Spike mirándola.

―¿Oh qué? ―le contesta desafiante―. Tú tampoco entiendes William. ―agrega con un tono de malicia en su voz―. Eres débil, lleno de esos tontos sentimientos siempre lo supimos… ¿verdad daddy?

―Yo no soy tu padre. ―le responde molesto Ángel.

―Tú me creaste. Soy tu obra. ―y sonriéndole―. Siempre serás mi Sire.

―¿Qué buscas entonces con nosotros? ―le pregunta Giles mirándola.

―Ya les dije… mi sangre. ―alza el cuchillo que sostenía con su mano derecha―. Son lazos que nos unen. ―Su voz se vuelve más profunda y cavernosa con cada nueva oración―. Son nuestro pasado, presente y futuro. Todos caminamos hacia ella. ―y extendiendo su otro brazo se lo queda mirando―. Roja, brillante. ―Se da dos profundos cortes en el brazo, la sangre comienza a bañar su ropa―. Sangre siempre es la sangre. Nos une, nos vuelve familia. ―los mira―. ¿No lo ven? ¿no lo entienden? ―vuelve a cortarse de nuevo el brazo.

El grito de Buffy se pierde junto con la corrida de todos los demás. Y un fogonazo de energía los arroja en todas las direcciones del cuarto. Merriam alza de nuevo el cuchillo hasta su cara.

―La hora se acerca. ―los mira―. Y alguien pagará un precio. Un precio de sangre. ―y de un golpe baja en cuchillo el cual hunde en el estómago de Dawn. Enterrándolo.

Dawn grita de repente despertando. Observa el cuchillo enterrado en sus entrañas. Mira la sangre que comienza a fluir como un río en torno a él y con manos temblorosas se lo extrae lentamente y observando hacia todos lados sorprendida dice:

―Buffy.

El cuchillo golpea sobre el piso, rebotando un par de veces y su sonido pareciera extenderse en cámara lenta por lo oídos de todos. El cuerpo de Dawn cae al suelo acompañándolo ya sin conocimiento.

Buffy se levanta de su lugar con la vista perdida en su hermana, mientras un río de sangre se extiende bajo su vientre cubriendo con su manto escarlata la vida de todos.

 _Continuará..._


	19. DECIMONOVENA PARTE

Hola a todas!

Ya estamos entrando en la recta final, se vienen quiebres muy importantes y nunca es tarde para leer las advertencias iniciales. Entre otras cosas en una parte del mismo encontraran un lyric de Metallica "The unforgiven" "Lo no perdonado", (lo puse en ingles, pero también al lado esta la traducción que hice). Aclaro esto porque no la iba a poner, pero después pensé que se perdería el significado y la intención del momento. Los que sepan ingles pasen por alto la traducción. Y los que no, por lo menos les dará una idea de lo que quise simbolizar. Mi ingles no es muy bueno, por eso la aclaración.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Las quiere Lady Maren

* * *

 **DECIMONOVENA PARTE**

 **Unas horas después.**

 **Interior. Sala de Emergencia. Hospital Británico. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

La sala olía a antisépticos, y un silencio como de otro mundo se deslizaba por sus pasillos. El cual era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el ir y venir de algún médico o enfermera. Buffy no podía dejar de observar la puerta que permanecía cerrada desde hace horas delante de ella. Y la muchacha sentada en la silla era incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cara, solo podía permanecer en su asiento, aguardando.

Sentado a su lado Spike continuaba con la vista perdida entre sus pies, mientras todo su torso se reclinaba en los brazos que apoyaba sobre sus piernas. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar, y el silencio que se habían auto impuesto los estaba asfixiando lentamente. Más a lo lejos Giles y Wesley se encontraban hablando entre ellos, mirando de tanto en tanto a la pareja.

El ruido de unos pasos aproximándose por el corredor, hacen que todos levanten sus rostros para observarlos. Willow llegaba abrazada de Kennedy con su cabeza reclinada en el hombro de la chica. Más atrás un Xander visiblemente nervioso avanzada con grandes pasos hacia donde esta sentada su amiga.

―Siento la demora. ―le dice Kennedy, una vez a su lado―. Pero recién Willow se pudo comunicar con nosotros. ―la mira, Buffy solo la observa en silencio.

―Buff. ―murmura a su lado Xander. Ella se levanta, hace una mueca con sus labios y se arroja a sus brazos abrazándolo―. Lo siento. ―vuelve a susurrar en su oído, y acariciándole el pelo―. ¿Cómo está ella? ―le pregunta después de unos segundos de silencio.

―Todavía no nos dijeron nada. ―le informa Buffy enjugando una lágrima―. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

―Estará bien Buff, tranquila. Estará bien. ―le dice Xander agarrando sus manos entre las suyas.

―Me encantaría creer eso. ―le contesta Buffy soltándose mientras se sienta con un dejo de desesperación en su cara.

―Mejor será de que comas algo Buffy. ―le dice Giles al observar el rostro de la chica―. Aún no sabemos cuanto pueden demorar.

―Te lo agradezco Giles pero no podría. ―le responde Buffy negando con su cabeza.

―Yo te acompaño Giles. ―le dice Willow al observar el clima que se había corporizado―. En realidad necesito un café. ¿Vienes? ―le pregunta la chica dirigiéndose a Xander. Este duda mirándolas a ambas.

―Pero…, pero recién llegamos. ―balbucea Xander en protesta.

―Vayan. Tomen algo. ―les dice Buffy―. Cualquier novedad yo les aviso.

―¿Estás segura? ―le pregunta Xander aún dudoso.

―Si. ―le responde Buffy con lo que quiso ser una semi sonrisa.

―Ok. Como quieras. ―le dice Xander con un fuerte suspiro. Y mirando a los demás comienzan a alejarse en dirección de la cafetería. Solo Buffy y Spike permanecen en silencio en la sala de espera, en su camino se cruzan con Ángel.

―¿A dónde van? ―le pregunta este.

―A la cafetería, a tomar algo. ―le informa Willow―. ¿Quieres venir?

―No, yo… ―y mirando hacia el pasillo―. Será mejor que vea como esta Buffy. ―le dice Ángel mientras mete sus manos en el interior de su gabardina.

―Ella está con Spike. ―le informa Xander sin dejar de observar al vampiro moreno.

―Si lo imagine. ―le contesta este oscureciendo su mirada―. Nos veremos más tarde. ―agrega mientras retoma su camino. Los demás se observan entre ellos, y se alejan en dirección contraria.

Ángel entra en la sala. Buffy y Spike estaban sentados uno al lado del otro callados con la vista perdida en otra parte. El rubio vampiro es el primero en percibir su presencia. Un dejo de desdén cruza por su rostro. El otro se acerca a la joven ignorándolo por completo.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le pregunta Spike levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose entre ambos―. ¿Viniste a terminar el trabajo? ―le dice con las mandíbulas apretadas.

―¡Spike por favor! ―le dice Buffy seria a su lado.

―No es el momento Spikey. ―le responde Ángel al tiempo que cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho―. ¿Cómo está ella? ―le pregunta este dirigiéndose a Buffy.

―No muy bien, gracias a ti. ―le responde Spike por ella. Ángel lo mira serio.

―¿Qué les pasa? ―le pregunta Buffy levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose entre ambos―. Ninguno de los dos va empezar nada acá. ―agrega molesta.

―No es mi culpa. ―le responde Ángel sin dejar de observar al otro vampiro delante de él.

―Nadie lo está diciendo. ―le contesta Buffy mirándolos a ambos. Spike endurece el rostro de repente.

―No me metas, luv. ―le dice Spike arrastrando sus palabras. Buffy lo mira sorprendida y cruzándose de brazos.

―Esto no está ayudando. ―les dice seca.

―No soy yo el que se está comportando como un imbécil. ―comenta Ángel observando al otro vampiro.

―No tú eres el maldito bastardo que creo a ese demonio. ―le responde Spike mirándolo de costado.

―No fui yo. ―le responde Ángel molesto.

―Ah, no claro… cierto. Ángelus. Esa es tú patética excusa siempre. ―le dice con un dejo burlón Spike en su voz.

―Si quieren pelear váyanse afuera. ―les informa la voz fría de Buffy a su lado.

―No me interesa pelear Buffy. ―le dice Ángel mirándola―. Y tampoco se porque Merriam se posesionó de Dawn. –observa a Spike―. Ni porque dijo todas esas cosas. ―agrega mientras se irgue aún más en su lugar.

―Mientes. Y lo sabes. ―le contesta Spike señalándolo con su dedo―. Yo lo sé… ―acercándosele―. Tú lo sabes. ―Se detiene hasta quedar cara a cara con el otro vampiro. El otro agacha la cabeza y con una mueca en su rostro le dice:

―Lo único que entendimos todos. Es que no fui yo quien le abrió las puertas para que regrese. ―lo mira. Buffy levanta su cabeza y se lo queda mirando también. Spike observa la expresión en ambos ojos.

―Ya veo. ―dice después de un tiempo con un gesto amargo y triste en sus labios―. Comprendo. ―Se mueve molesto―. Él que está mal soy yo. ―Su voz profunda se pierde en una risita molesta―. Es mi culpa. ―les clava su mirada―. ¿Es cómodo, no? ―hace un silencio y agrega―. Para ambos.

―Spike por favor. ―le dice Buffy mirándolo seria―. No hagas esto.

―Descuida, pet. ―le contesta este sin dejar de mirarla con una extraña expresión en sus ojos, y observando a Ángel―. Pero tú y yo sabemos que esto solo, es el sangriento principio. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando Su Santidad se decida a hablar.

―Estás enfermo Spike. ―le dice Ángel cruzando aún más sus brazos sobre su pecho―. No tengo nada que decir. A nadie.

―Y sigues siendo el maldito cobarde de siempre. ―le retruca Spike dando un paso para enfrentarlo.

―¡Ya basta! ―les dice Buffy empujando a ambos vampiros hacia atrás―. Si van a seguir con esto es mejor que se vayan los dos. ―le informa seca, mirándolos seria―. No estoy para perder en tiempo con ustedes. ―agrega con un tono frío de voz.

Se hace un profundo silencio, mientras los tres se quedan observando de tanto en tanto. El rostro de Spike parecía sumido en las sombras. Con el correr de los minutos cada uno va y se sienta en un asiento lo suficientemente apartado del resto. Una expresión dura y fría se adueñaba de la cara de Buffy. Los demás regresaban en ese instante de la cafetería, y se los quedan observando detenidamente. Hay algo en sus rostros que dejaba en claro el clima de tensión que se había vivido hace unos instantes.

―¿Alguna novedad? ―pregunta Giles dirigiéndose a la chica.

Esta niega con la cabeza y cuando iba a decir algo, un médico sale en ese momento del quirófano. Este se hallaba mirando a las personas reunidas que se levantan como impulsadas de sus asientos con las miradas fijas en él, apenas lo observan. Tenía el rostro cansado, y sus ademanes eran calculados y seguros. Se quita el gorro de su cabeza y avanzando hacia ellos, con una voz lenta y clara pregunta.

―¿Quién es Buffy Summers?

Buffy da dos pasos en dirección suya. Clava sus ojos verdes en los del hombre.

―Soy yo. ―le dice sin perder ningún gesto del rostro del médico.

―¿Eres su hermana? ―le pregunta este. Ella asiente con la cabeza―. Acabamos de terminar la operación hace unos minutos. No quiero mentirte pero su estado al ingresar al hospital era grave. ―le informa serio mirándola.

―¿Pero ella está bien ahora? ―le pregunta Buffy abriendo grande sus ojos―. ¿Se recuperará? ―Su voz quería cortarse por momentos.

Giles avanzaba en esos instantes hacia ellos.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunta dirigiéndose al medico―. La verdad por favor. ―le pide sin quitar la vista del otro hombre. Este inclina la cabeza, toma una amplia inspiración y levantándola les dice:

―La paciente ingreso con una laceración de grado 5, con síntomas de presentar una herida vasculohiliar en el bazo. ―hace un pequeño silencio―. Una vez en el quirófano se comprobó que esta era de más de tres centímetros, con presencia de hematomas centrales, acompañada de una gran pérdida de sangre que tuvo que ser repuesta de inmediato. ―los mira y agrega―. Les digo todo esto porque quiero que comprendan la gravedad del caso. ―Buffy aprieta sus labios hasta dejarlos casi blancos, mientras Giles a su lado se soba los ojos fuertemente―. Se tuvo que proceder hacer una esplenectomización con el fin de reducir el grado de la lesión, y reconstruir parte del órgano dañado. Tu hermana va a continuar en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos para su seguimiento y una evaluación clínica y hemodinámica.

―¿Pero ella se encuentra bien ahora? ―pregunta Xander a sus espaldas. El medico gira la cabeza para observarlo.

―En estos momentos ella está estable, pero su pronóstico sigue siendo reservado. ―le informa el médico con su clara voz casi sin matices.

―Entendemos. ―le dice Giles acomodándose los lentes.

―Ahora solo hay que esperar que no haya complicaciones inherentes al trauma, ni se produzca una Sepsis fulminante o que se presenten infecciones posquirúrgicas inmediatas.

―¡Dios Mío! ―exclama Buffy tapándose la boca. El medico la observa.

―No quiero alarmarla, pero quiero que comprenda que la situación de su hermana es grave. ―hace un pequeño silencio―. De ahora en más todo está en ella, y como evoluciona al tratamiento. Las 72 hs que le siguen serán críticas. Pero ella es joven, parece fuerte. Solo nos queda esperar.

Se hace un silencio profundo y pesado entre todos los presentes cuando la voz del medico se apaga por completo. Las cabezas parecen abatirse de su posición y un dejo de desesperación se adueña de sus rostros.

―¿Puedo verla? ―le pregunta Buffy haciendo uso de todos sus nervios. El médico la mira, duda un instante

―Solo unos minutos. Ella está inconsciente y necesita descansar en estos momentos. ―le informa. Buffy asiente con la cabeza. El hombre se da vuelta―. ¡Enfermera! ―llama. Una joven mujer sale de una de las habitaciones.

―¿Llamo usted doctor? ―le pregunta asomándose por la puerta.

―Si. Acompañe a la joven a la habitación Nº 47 por favor.

―Como usted ordene. ―le contesta y mirando a Buffy mientras le señala el camino le dice―. Por acá por favor.

Ella comienza a seguirla por el corredor, al tiempo que la puerta vaivén se cierra por detrás y sus pasos resuenan en el pasillo desierto con un eco propio. La mujer le abre una puerta y les hace señas para que entre. Buffy ingresa a la habitación, la enfermera sale dejándola sola.

Frente a ella, el cuerpo de su hermana. De esa Dawn conectada a una infinidad de aparatos, tan blanca como esas sábanas que la cubrían. La cual permanecía atada a ese hilo de vida que se negaba escapar de sus venas. Buffy se acerca y tomando su mano entre las suyas, deja caer su cabeza sobre un costado de la cama, mientras ahogados sollozos invaden su pecho.

* * *

 **Un día después**

 **Interior. Despacho. Departamento de Giles. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

La puerta del despacho se abre lentamente y un hombre cansado entra a través de ella. Su mirada se pierde en la penumbra de la habitación, y en esas otras sombras que se ciernen como cuchillos sobre su alma. Afuera el mundo sigue girando sin comprender la enorme batalla que hoy, él carga consigo.

Un murmullo de voces extrañas se extiende por la noche, y él siente en ese momento la verdadera lejanía de su mundo. La soledad, y el dolor de estar parado sólo en medio de la nada, olvidado de todo lo humano y lo divino. Y ese hombre cansado envuelto en la oscuridad, camina. Camina, y sus pasos son como el halito de una sombra que con andar inseguro se aproxima hacia la única solución que puede ver hoy delante de sus ojos. Y esta le devuelve la mirada con esos, sus ojos de ámbar y con el encanto de un sabor dulce, seductor deslizándose por sus entrañas.

Agarra la botella de un manotazo y con un vaso en la otra mano, se dirige al sillón al otro lado de su escritorio. Se deja caer de golpe, al tiempo que unos papeles vuelan de lugar desperdigándose por el piso. El hombre la destapa vertiendo su contenido hasta llenar por completo su vaso, luego lo levanta a la altura de sus ojos y se lo queda contemplando por un instante. Sus labios murmuran lo que parecen unas palabras "A mi salud" dicen con un dejo de sorna en la comisuras de los mismo, y bebe de un solo trago su contenido.

El líquido se desliza y quema como un infierno a sus entrañas, envolviendo en un calor embustero a todos sus sentidos. Reclina la cabeza contra el respaldo, mientras deja caer el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa. Es un gesto simple, pero cargado de impotencia. Una sonrisa estúpida surca su rostro, al tiempo que se quita los anteojos despojándose así de la única cosa que le permitía ver en cierta medida hasta ese momento su vida.

El hombre vuelve a llenar ese maldito vaso una vez más. Ya no importa el mañana, el dolor, ni la horrible sensación de estar desgarrársele el alma en jirones con cada nuevo aliento derramado. Hoy, es noche de enturbiar los sentidos, de adormecerlos en lo más profundo de la inconciencia. Mañana pensará. Mañana se jugará la vida por los suyos. Mañana volverá a buscar una razón por la cual seguir peleando…, ahora, en este momento, ese hombre encerrado en la habitación, solo quiere descansar de la batalla. Pero la vida vuelve y le recuerda que nunca hay descanso para quien lo busca. No hoy, ni mañana.

¿Quién puede dejar de jugar con su presa? Ella no lo hará. Y regresará, morderá y arañará hasta que no quede nada. Solo resabios de dolor lacerante de un alma ya sin esperanzas. Giles bebe un nuevo sorbo de ese whisky que lo acompaña, y se hunde un poco más en sus culpas. En esa perra que hoy decidió hacerlo su esclavo.

Vuelve a beber un trago más, y el elixir de olvido se extiende por sus venas cubriéndolos con tibias promesas de falsas quimeras. Mientras la cabeza se reclina un poco más sobre el respaldo. A lo lejos alguien sube el volumen de la música y los primeros acordes de la canción llegan como un murmullo lejano a los oídos del hombre.

They dedicate their lives (Ellos dedicaron sus vidas)

to running all of his (a dirigir todo lo de él)

he tries to please them all (él intenta agradarlos a todos)

this bitter man he is (este hombre amargado es él)

Una mueca despectiva surca por sus labios, mientras apura un poco más de ese, su trago amargo. Y las voces que lo atormentan vuelven a inundar como demonios su mente, turbándolo de toda tranquilidad.

Throughout his life the same (A lo largo de su vida igualmente)

he's battled constantly (él batalló constantemente)

this fight he cannot win (esta pelea que él no puede ganar)

a tired man they see no longer cares (ellos ven a un hombre cansado y no les preocupa)

the old man then prepares (el hombre viejo entonces se prepara)

to die regretfully (para morir arrepentido)

that old man here is me (aquel hombre viejo soy yo)

Y ve los rostros que pasan como agua frente a él. Los ve desteñirse, decolorándose en capas grises paulatinamente. Se ve a si mismo perdido, en medio de esos rostros que lo observan sin entender. Giles intenta cerrar sus sentidos a todo lo demás, a ese deber que él se ha impuesto consigo mismo. A las dudas, a la soledad, a todo lo que pensó que tenía seguro en esta vida. Y vuelve a ver esa mancha de sangre cubriendo la habitación y sabe que sus manos están vacías.

What I've felt (Lo que he sentido)

what I've known (lo que he vivido)

never shined through in what I've shown (nunca brilló a través de lo que mostré)

never be (nunca seré)

never see (nunca vi)

won't see what might have been (no veré quien pude haber sido)

Y conoce en lo profundo de su alma que la batalla está perdida. Siempre en algún punto del camino habrá que renunciar a algo. Será duro y cruel, pero será certero y letal como ese trago de licor que ahora se arrastra como una serpiente venenosa entre sus venas. Y morderá y dolerá pero no habrá otro camino que tomar. Pero en el fondo, él hombre cansado se niega aceptarlo y pelea contra esta condena. Porque, ¿quién está dispuesto a pagar el precio? Si el precio consiste en perderse a uno mismo.

What I've felt (Lo que he sentido)

what I've known (lo que he vivido)

never shined through in what I've shown (nunca brilló a través de lo que mostré)

never free (nunca libre)

never me (nunca yo)

so I dub thee unforgiven (entonces te nombro lo no perdonado)

―¡Ya cállate! ―grita mientras se levanta tambaleante de su asiento. Sus piernas le fallan al intentar parase y por poco se cae al suelo. De un manotazo logra sostenerse apoyándose en el escritorio―. ¡Apaguen esa maldita música! ¡Apagenla ya! ―vuelve a gritar mientras das dos pasos y agarrando la botella la tira contra la ventana semi abierta. Esta da contra el vidrio de una de las hojas, estallándolo. Y los pedazos se esparcen en el jardín en miles de fragmentos rotos.

You labeled me (Tú me etiquetaste)

I'll label you (yo te etiquetaré)

so I dub thee unforgiven (entonces te nombro lo no perdonado)

―¡No ves!… no hay perdón… ―y su voz se entrecorta lentamente―. No hay perdón que valga. Ya es tarde…, tarde para todo.

Y el hombre solo se derrumba en un rincón de la oscura habitación, mientras a lo lejos los últimos acordes se pierden para siempre. Y las cortinas se mueven sobre el hombre caído en un rincón del cuarto oscurecido, y su movimiento se asemeja a extrañas manos que cubren con su sombra, la sombra del hombre que no percibe, nada más.

―No importa nada. Ya nada queda. ―y su voz se quiebra en mil sollozos mientras su cabeza se abate sobre sus hombros, y su lamento se extiende en el silencio que lo contempla―. ¡Dios! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué? Si ya es tarde, tarde para todo. ―levanta la cara y mira hacia las tinieblas que lo devoran y vuelve a proferir como una maldición o una condena, esa pregunta―. ¿Qué?

Y el bailoteo sensual de las cortinas sobre el cuerpo quebrado y oculto entre las sombras de la habitación es su única respuesta.

* * *

 **Interior. Sala de Emergencias. Hospital Británico. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra**.

El corredor estaba vacío, el hombre entra y con su mano empuja la puerta que daba con la sala de espera. Se podía percibir la figura de una joven mujer al fondo de la misma, acuclillada en un asiento con la vista perdida en el suelo. Él la mira, y por sus ojos pasa nube oscura ensombreciendo el cielo de su mirada. Toma como una especie de aliento y avanza en medio de aquel silencio casi opresivo. Ella lo siente acercarse y levantando su cabeza, se acomoda aún más en su asiento.

―Hola, luv. ―le dice una vez frente a ella

―Hola. ―le contesta Buffy con un dejo distante en su voz.

―¿Dónde están los demás? ―le pregunta Spike que continuaba parado observándola.

―Se fueron a la Cafetería a comer algo. ―le dice Buffy entre un suspiro.

―Y no piensas comer. ―comenta Spike mirándola detenidamente.

―No tengo hambre. ―le informa ella sin mirarlo.

―Ya veo. ―dice Spike mientras aspiras sus mejillas y dejando el bolso de un golpe en el asiento de al lado.

―¿Qué es esto? ―le pregunta Buffy mirando el pequeño bolso que Spike había dejado caer al lado de ella.

―Un poco de ropa. ―le responde y señalando con su cabeza la blusa de Buffy―. Pensé que la necesitarías. ―le dice a continuación. Ella se la queda mirando y ve la mancha ya seca de sangre que tenia en la parte inferior de la misma, la toca.

―No me había dado cuenta. ―murmura sin levantar su cabeza―. Creo que ni siquiera se si esto es verdad. ―y mirándolo―. Gracias.

―Si de nada. ―le dice el mirando hacia otro lado―. Olvídalo quieres. ―agrega al tiempo que se sienta cerca de ella. Buffy se lo queda observando por primera vez, hay algo en el rostro del vampiro que hace que frunza su ceño de inmediato.

―Spike. ¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunta al ver el silencio que este mantenía a su lado.

―Nada. ―le contesta sin mirarla, mientras su vista vaga hacia la entrada de la sala.

―Y por eso traes ese rostro. ―le dice dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo.

―Es el único que tengo. Me lo conoces muy bien. ―le responde Spike mirándola de costado―. Olvida lo que dije quieres. ―le dice moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

―Bien. ―le contesta esta seria. Se hace un silencio entre ambos.

―¿Cómo está la pequeña? ―le pregunta Spike después de unos minutos.

―Todavía no despierta. ―le responde Buffy―. Me estoy cansando de esto. ―y su rostro se vuelve duro casi frío―. De estar acá esperando sentada sin poder hacer nada.

―Necesitas descansar Buffy. ―le dice mientras inclina su cabeza para obsérvala. Ella la desvía. El la agacha con un gesto triste en la comisura de sus labios.

―No me iré. No la dejaré sola. ―le dice Buffy con un tono de reproche en su voz.

―Nadie te está pidiendo eso. ―le contesta Spike dándose media vuelta para enfrentarla―. No es fácil para ninguno de nosotros tampoco. ―la mira.

―No esto de humor para escuchar las quejas de nadie Spike. No es el momento para esto. ―le dice Buffy con un dejo de fastidio, al tiempo que su labios adquieren un rictus duro en su rostro―. No tengo ganas de jugar a ningún estúpido juego. ―lo mira seria.

―Ni yo tampoco slayer. ―le contesta Spike molesto―. Bien. Correcto. Tú y yo hablaremos entonces. ―le dice poniéndose de pie y mirándola desafiante.

―No ahora. ―le responde Buffy mordiendo sus palabras.

―¡Ahora! ―le dice tomándola de la muñeca y levantándola del asiento.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suéltame! ―exclama molesta. Spike la suelta―. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ―le pregunta Buffy mirándolo enojada.

―No. Pero casi. ―le contesta Spike con un dejo frío de voz. Ella se lo queda observando―. Tenemos que hablar Buffy, y no después, ni más tarde. Ahora. ―la mira.

―Sabes que no puedo. ―le responde desviando su mirada.

―Tendrás que hacerlo. Está vez no esperaré a cuando te decidas a dejarme entrar, pet. ―le dice mientras se mueve dos pasos hacia atrás, y moviendo su cabeza con un dejo de disgusto en su rostro―. ¿Crees que no me afecta? ―le dice señalando el cuarto―. ¿Qué no me importa lo que le sucede a la pequeña? ―se le acerca―. Déjame sacarte de tu universo particular pero no eres la única que sufre acá, luv. ―le dice con un tono bajo de voz.

―Yo no dije eso. ―Se defiende Buffy mirándolo desafiante.

―Entonces deja de actuar como la única mártir. ―le responde Spike tomándola por ambos brazos. Los dos se quedan mirando un segundo a los ojos, él la suelta y se aleja. Buffy clava su vista en un sector de la habitación.

―Admítelo Buffy. ―le dice de repente la voz de Spike que se encontraba en ese momento de espaldas a ella.

―¿Qué cosa tengo que admitir? ―le pregunta Buffy mirándolo seria. Spike gira su cabeza para observarla y con una voz profunda le responde:

―Que me culpas de lo que está pasando. ―Se la queda mirando. Buffy nada dice, solo aprieta con fuerza sus labios. Spike hace una mueca cansada con sus labios―. ¡Lo sabía!

―¡No! No lo sabes. ―le dice Buffy saliendo de su mutismo.

―Bueno nunca espere que me lo dijeras claramente. ―agrega Spike al tiempo que se da vuelta―. No es tu maldito estilo amor. ―la mira―. Pero ahí está de nuevo esa actitud de más sagrada que ti. ―Se le acerca― La reconocería aunque estuviera ciego.

―¡Por Dios! ¡Quieres escucharte por un momento Spike! ―le dice Buffy moviéndose molesta.

―Me escucho. ¡Y tú quieres dejar de mentirme y tratarme como un idiota! ―le contesta acercándosele hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia entre ellos. Se miran ofuscados.

―No te estoy mintiendo. ―le dice Buffy mirándolo a los ojos.

―Tal vez no lo haces ahora, luv. Pero lo harás después. ―le responde Spike mientras inclina su cabeza―. Las cosas se pusieron en perspectiva esta mañana, Buffy. ―agrega con una extraña mueca en sus labios―. Y lo supe. ―le clava su mirada en la de ella―. Supe lo que pensaste. Que talvez hubiese sido mejor que nunca hubiese venido, así nada de esto estuviera pasando. ―Señala hacia el cuarto―. No vivirías conmigo en un hotel. Ni tendrías que estar dando malditas explicaciones a nadie. Y tal vez, quizás tal vez podrías haber sido feliz con ese vigilante o quien dice, el idiota de Ángel. ―la vuelve a observar―. Todo sería más fácil. Y podías seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. ―hace una pausa mientras tuerce sus labios y mirándola―. Por un segundo… por un bloody segundo, ¿dime si no lo pensaste? Fue una maldita revelación, ¿no? ―la mira sus rostros casi podían tocarse―. Y lo deseaste, amor. Por un maldito segundo, lo deseaste. ―Se aleja dos pasos hacia atrás―. Fue una gran idea. ―hace un silencio mientras se la queda observando. Buffy traga saliva y sus ojos relampaguean tratando de contener las lágrimas.

―Nadie sabe como me siento. ―le dice Buffy agachando su rostro con un tono de voz distante. Y la primera respuesta es la risita molesta de Spike.

―¡Maldición Buffy! ¿Y te preguntas como me siento yo? No, ¿verdad? ―le pregunta este moviendo uno de sus brazos en un gesto de fastidio.

―Es demasiado. ―murmura Buffy de repente enojada―. Todo esto es demasiado. Es más de lo que puedo soportar. ―lo mira.

―Ahorrate las explicaciones, luv. ―le dice Spike con un tono grave de voz―. Aliviare tu condena. ―y acercándosele arrastra una a una las palabras que suenan más profunda en la habitación―. No te preocupes por mí.

Buffy abre los ojos sorprendida.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Spike? ―le pregunta con un dejo de alarma en su voz.

―Lo que ya sabes. ―la mira―. Esto se acabó. ―le dice mientras sus ojos se oscurecen. Buffy lo sigue mirando como hipnotizada, no sabe como reaccionar.

―No puedes estarme haciendo esto Spike. No ahora. ―le pide Buffy atragantándose con sus palabras mientras su voz pasa entre la ira y el miedo―. No lo hagas.

―No te preocupes no me iré. Estaré acá para cuando llegue el momento. ―le dice Spike encogiéndose de hombros―. No tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Ni me interesa.

―Esto es una locura. Esto no está sucediendo. ―murmura Buffy mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, y levantándola para enfrentarlo―. Te equivocas. ―le dice.

―Tal vez. ―le contesta Spike mirándola―. Pero eso no cambiará nada.

―¿Y yo qué? ―le pregunta Buffy con un dejo de reproche en su voz.

―Sobrevivirás eres fuerte. La cazadora. ―le responde Spike, y apretando sus labios―. Además me imagino que no faltará quien quiera consolarte. ―la mira.

―¡Como te atreves! ―le reclama Buffy indignada.

―Ambos sabemos que no tiene sentido alargar más esto. ―le dice Spike serio―. No puedo reparar lo que cause, como no pude evitar que esa cosa le hiciera daño a la pequeña. ―agrega Spike moviéndose molesto de un lado a otro―. ¡Maldición! Daría mi vida por evitar que esto este sucediendo. Pero no puedo. Tengo las manos vacías. ―agrega al tiempo que voltea molesto de un manotazo uno de los asientos. Buffy da un respingo.

―Spike. ―le dice acercándose.

―No. ―le contesta con tono seco el vampiro. Ella se queda en su lugar, mientras aprieta con fuerza su mandíbula.

―Si lo hice. ―le dice después de un segundo Buffy. Spike se da vuelta a mirarla, con un dejo de tristeza en lo profundo de sus ojos―. Lo pensé. ¿Es lo qué querías saber? Ya lo sabes. ―le dice mirándolo.

―Si. ―le contesta mientras afirma con su cabeza, y tomando un especie de aliento mira hacia el corredor―. Será mejor que me vaya. ―la observa―. Puedes pasar por tus cosas cuando quieras. ―y encogiéndose de hombros―. Fue bueno mientras duro. ―comienza alejarse. Buffy corre detrás de él.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunta Buffy agarrándolo de un brazo y dándolo vuelta―. Ya te dije que lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

―Esto es solo el principio Buffy. Qué pasará de acá unos días cuando ya no halla solución. ¿Dime entonces que harás? ―la observa, su voz sonaba cansada y profunda agrega―. ¿Cuándo alguien muera por mi causa? ―ella se lo queda mirando.

―Nadie morirá. Lucharemos. ―le contesta ella clavando sus ojos en los de él―. Ambos lo haremos. ¡Por favor Spike! ―le ruega Buffy mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. El le acaricia el rostro y le dice:

―Es bueno oírlo. ―y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz agrega―. Lucha por la niblet, pet. Ella te necesita. ―Se suelta.

―¡No! ―le dice Buffy poniéndose de nuevo en frente del vampiro―. No te librarás así de mi Spike. ―agrega mirándolo medio molesta.

―¡Ah! Ya veo. ―le comenta este mordiéndose una parte de su labio―. De esto se trata todo. ¿De quién deja a quien, no?

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ya basta! ―le dice Buffy cada vez más furiosa.

―Lo siento. No quería estropear tu lista, así que me tendré que unir al grupo del peach, y el Capitán América. ―le responde molesto Spike―. No es un grupo al que me interese pertenecer, pero por lo visto no tengo otra elección.

―Te odio. ―le dice Buffy furiosa. Spike frunce sus labios.

―Bueno volvemos a lo básico amor. ―le contesto con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

―¿Esto es todo? ―le pregunta Buffy conteniendo su bronca―. ¿Acá termina todo?

―Si. ―le responde serio Spike.

―Bien. Perfecto. ―lo mira molesta―. Ahora márchate y no vuelvas a acercarte jamás. ―dando un paso hacia atrás. Spike agranda sus ojos al tiempo que inclina su cabeza―. Te ayudaré. ―le dice―. Pero nada más.

―Te ahorraré el martirio. No quiero que me ayudes. ―le contesta Spike clavando sus ojos en ella.

―No tengo otra opción. ―le dice seca Buffy.

―No necesito tu lastima. ―le responde Spike molesto―. Guárdatela para cuando quieras compadecerte de ti misma. ―agrega mordiendo las palabras. Los ojos de Buffy centellan con la indignación. Y levantando su mano intenta golpear el rostro del vampiro, este la detiene en el aire, y con una sonrisa burlona agrega―. Golpe y sexo. ¿Así es como funcionamos no, pet?

Ella se suelta de un tirón.

―¡Aléjate de mi vista Spike! ―le dice molesta Buffy―. No quiero volver a verte.

―No te preocupes no lo harás. ―le dice Spike mientras aprietas sus labios en un gesto duro―. De ahora en… ―este se calla de repente. Todos sus sentidos parecen agudizarse mientras se queda en silencio escuchando los sonidos provenientes de la habitación. Al tiempo que sus ojos se ensombrecen

―¿Que pasa? ―le pregunta Buffy al ver la expresión en su rostro. Ella lo mira alarmada y siguiendo su mirada. Entonces Buffy comprende.

―¡Dawn! ―exclama mientras corre hacia ella.

Abre la puerta. El cuerpo de la chica se encontraba presa de fuertes convulsiones, mientras el ritmo de su corazón descendía lentamente. La alarma sonó en el lugar. Un médico seguido de dos enfermeras entraron en ese momento, haciendo sacar a Buffy que se resistía. Spike y Buffy estaban parados frente a frente mirándose sin hablarse, los minutos parecían horas, y cada sonido proveniente de la habitación se multiplicaba en mil ecos en sus cerebros. De pronto esta se abrió, y el rostro cansado y serio del médico les dijo lo que nadie quería oír.

―Lo siento. ―murmuro dirigiéndose hacia Buffy.

―No. ―negó esta rotunda―. No es verdad.

―Hicimos todo lo que pudimos. ―le informa este sin dejar de observarla―. Ella entro en shock repentino, no pudimos salvarla. No había nada más que hacer.

―No. ―volvió a repetir Buffy casi automáticamente.

―Sé como se siente…

―No. ―volvió a decir y mirándolos a ambos se metió en la habitación, deteniéndose en seco. Y apoyando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo aún tibio de su hermana, rompió en llanto.

Spike la observaba desde afuera, inclino la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a invadir su rostro, dio media vuelta y se marcho. Buffy levanto la cabeza, en el instante justo que el cuerpo del vampiro se perdía en una esquina del corredor. Miro el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana y un vació profundo y oscuro se poso en ella.

* * *

 **Interior. Cementerio. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El lugar se encontraba en silencio, a lo lejos un mundo distante y sombrío entraba en lo que sería una nueva noche de sus vidas. Pero el cuerpo que yacía dormido entre las hierbas no vería un nuevo amanecer nunca más.

Hace un tiempo que los demás se habían ido. La joven mujer solo sabe permanecer parada mirando la tumba delante de ella, mientras a sus espaldas el ocaso declinaba lentamente. Ya no hay más lágrimas que pueda derramar, ni lazos que la unan con esta vida. Todo su mundo se está desvaneciendo como esos últimos rayos de sol que se pierden en el horizonte. De pronto todo lo que la rodea se va tiñendo de negro. Y ella solo puede estar parada allí, observándolo.

Y una lágrima como el cristal escapa traicionera de uno de sus ojos, y en su lento descender se lleva con ella su última esperanza, mientras el viento arremolina hojas de dolor a sus pies. Unos pasos casi leves se acercan hacia Buffy, y ella reconoce aún sin darse vuelta al dueño de esos pasos. Extiende su mano hacia atrás, mientras otros dedos se cruzan con los de ella. Una mano fría la envuelve, pero Buffy sabe que sólo hay calor en esa caricia que la cubre lentamente.

Él se acerca aún más hacia ella, poniéndose a su lado. Los dos se quedan en silencio, sosteniéndose mutuamente con la mirada perdida en la lápida delante de ellos. El hombre agacha la cabeza y la gira hasta contemplarla por primera vez. El rostro de ella parece transfigurado, con una expresión ausente de quien ya nada tiene. Hay un profundo dolor que reside en lo recóndito del esmeralda de sus ojos, que hoy él, es incapaz de discernir. Y él ve como ella alza en su interior silenciosa una muralla que la separa de lo humano definitivamente.

Y solo puede inclinar su cabeza y permanecer ahí parado junto a ella, mientras a su alrededor los sonidos del mundo parecen detenerse. Y solo es el silbar tenue del viento en torno a ellos es todo lo que existe. Buffy alza su cabeza y lo mira, y con gran esfuerzo que parece salir del hondo de su alma le dice:

―Gracias. ―y se suelta de su mano alejándose dos pasos.

―Buffy. ―la llama Ángel como en un susurro. Ella toma una profunda inspiración y se da vuelta, mirándolo―. ¿Podemos hablar? ―le pregunta él sin dejar de observarla.

―Ahora no Ángel…, no podría. ―le dice Buffy esquivando sus ojos.

―Entiendo. ―murmura Ángel agachando su cabeza. Ella lo mira y acercándose le dice.

―Lo siento. No soy buena para hablar, creo que lo sabes. ―le dice con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios―. Lo siento. ―vuelve a decir al tiempo que aprieta fuertemente sus ojos. Ángel la sigue observando en silencio.

―No te preocupes me iré antes de que él venga. ―le dice Ángel mientras sus labios se tuercen hacia un costado.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Buffy confundida.

―Spike. ―le dice Ángel mirándola extrañado―. No interrumpiré su escena.

―¿De qué estás hablando Ángel? ―le vuelve a preguntar Buffy con el ceño fruncido.

―De que no quiero que halla más problemas entre nosotros. ―le dice dando dos pasos―. Olvídalo Buffy. ―agrega meneando la cabeza―. No debí haber venido. ―y comienza a alejarse por el sendero.

―Él no vendrá. ―le informa Buffy con un tono amargo en su voz.

Ángel se detiene y dándose vuelta, la observa. Ella esquiva su mirada mientras aprieta sus labios, al tiempo cruza fuertemente sus brazos en torno a ella. Un silencio incómodo baja con las primeras sombras.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunta acercándosele―. Acaso ustedes… ―se detiene. Buffy oprime con más fuerza sus brazos y agacha la cabeza―. ¡Oh!

―Bueno si ya dejaste de compadecerte de mí Ángel, yo… ―no termina, con una mano se tapa la cara y cuando la levanta sus ojos brillan de repente―. Yo no se que hacer. ―le dice casi estrangulando su voz para que no se quiebre.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―le pregunta Ángel acercándosele.

―Lo típico. Parece que debe haber algo mal en mí, porque siempre termino alejando a mis novios. ―le responde Buffy con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios, mientras se aprieta una mano―. Ellos deciden dejarme. ―lo mira―. Bueno tú fuiste el primero Ángel, así que tendrás claro el panorama.

―Sabes muy bien porque lo hice. ―le dice Ángel defendiéndose―. No sé, ni me interesa porque lo hizo Spike, pero tal vez sea lo mejor. ―Buffy lo mira seria y se mueve molesta en su lugar, pero nada le responde―. El solo te estaba haciendo más daño. ―termina con un murmullo el moreno.

―Esto no está ayudando tampoco. ―le responde Buffy con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

―Escúchame Buffy, compréndeme. ―le dice mientras toma una especie de suspiro―. Si no podemos detenerlo, si no podemos parar esto que Spike está causando... piensa en como te sentirías si ustedes dos siguieran juntos. ―la mira―. Sería mucho más difícil para todos. Creo que esto es lo único inteligente que ha hecho Spike en toda su vida.

―No lo creo. ―le responde seca Buffy―. No lo siento así.

―¿Crees que par mí fue fácil Buffy? ―le pregunta con los ojos entristecidos―. No lo fue.

―Ángel, yo no… ―murmura apenas audible ella.

―Eres fuerte Buffy, encontrarás el camino. ―le dice Ángel observándola.

―A veces desearía no serlo tanto. ―le contesta ella con un dejo de amargura―. Solo me gustaría reclinar mi cabeza mientras alguien me abraza y me dice que todo estará bien. –oprime sus labios―. ¿Pero no es así, verdad?

―¿Quieres que te mienta? ―le pregunta Ángel acercándose.

―¿Serviría de algo? ¿La traería de vuelta… conmigo? ―le interroga Buffy con los ojos llenos de lágrima.

―No. ―le responde el vampiro con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

―Entonces no lo hagas Ángel. ―hace un pequeño silencio y agrega―. Solo quédate conmigo. ―Él asiente con la cabeza y se acerca hacia ella abrazándola. Buffy reclina su cabeza contra su pecho y le dice―. Así está mejor. ―Se quedan unos segundos en esa posición hasta que se separan observándose detenidamente.

―¿Pensé que me odiabas? ―le pregunta Ángel de repente.

―¿Por qué? ―le interroga Buffy sorprendida.

―Por lo que hizo Ángelus. ―le responde agachando su cabeza mientras hunde sus manos en el interior de su gabardina.

―Ese no eres tú. ―le contesta Buffy seria―. Nunca lo fuiste.

―Temí que lo creyeras. ―le dice mirándola con un dejo de duda en sus ojos.

―No lo haría. ―le responde con una semi sonrisa ella.

―A veces desearía que las cosas nunca hubiesen ocurrido de esa manera. ―le dice Ángel, hace un silencio―. Quisiera poder borrarlas de mi memoria. ―agrega observándola.

―Sería fácil. Las cosas resultarían más simples. ―murmura Buffy―. Suena cool por un momento. ―frunce su ceño levemente―. Pero no dejo de preguntarme, ¿si esa sería yo? ―lo mira―. La que quede al final.

―Siempre serías tú. ―le dice Ángel mirándola.

―Si estaría mi cuerpo. Pero, pero yo siento que uno es más que eso. Mis memorias. Mis recuerdos. Todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que he sentido, amado y… y perdido. Están ahí. ―y tomando un profundo aliento―. Es lo que me hace ser Buffy.

Ángel nada le dice, agacha su cabeza mientras su mirada se pierde en las sombras. Ella levanta la cabeza y se lo queda observando.

―Dawn. No solo era un cuerpo, una energía creada por los monjes. Era un recuerdo en mí. Puede que falsos al principio pero después se hicieron verdaderos. ―Se detiene y con los ojos enrojecidos―. Ella era mi hermana Ángel. Y ella continúa aún en mi memoria. Y por más que me duela y sienta que me este muriendo, no quiero perder eso. No lo quiero. ―Su voz se entrecorta. Agacha la cabeza y se limpia de un manotazo las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender por su mejilla.

Ángel se le acerca y la abraza en silencio. Ella reclina su cabeza contra su pecho mientras ahoga sus últimos llantos. Se quedan así por unos momentos. Buffy cierra los ojos y siente la mano del vampiro acariciar su cabeza lentamente. Y por un momento es como si el pasado se hubiese corporizado en ese instante, donde el dolor se atenuara levemente. Ángel siente el calor del cuerpo de Buffy contra el suyo, buscándolo. El deja descender un beso sobre los cabellos rubios de ella. Buffy levanta su cabeza para observarlo, lo mira por un segundo y con una sonrisa tibia en la comisura de sus labios le pide.

―No me dejes por favor.

―No lo haré. ―le contesta Ángel clavando su mirada en el rostro de ella.

―No podría perder a nadie más en este momento. ―le dice Buffy y haciendo un silencio―. Te necesito Ángel a mi lado.

―Me quedaré contigo Buffy. Siempre. ―le responde mientras le acaricia el rostro.

―Gracias. ―le dice sonriendo―. ¿Siempre será así? ―le pregunta mirándolo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―El permanecer en mi corazón. ―le responde elevando su rostro hacia el de él―. A pesar de todo. ―baja su vista―. Yo siempre te querré Ángel. Solo que… ―pero no puede terminar la frase. Sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa, mientras su cuerpo se tensa en los brazos de Ángel. Este nota la extraña reacción de Buffy contra él, y sigue la dirección de su mirada.

En el medio del camino, el rubio vampiro los observaba en silencio. Ningún músculo de su rostro se movía, parecía una escultura de mármol materializada entre las sombras. Buffy se aparta de Ángel de inmediato. Y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Spike, que nunca fueron más celestes que en ese momento. Eran como dos cristales de agua que la miraban, cuyo frío hizo paralizar cualquier intento de sonido de su garganta. Mientras las facciones del rostro de Spike se atirantaban a límites indescriptibles. Y sin decir una palabra se dio media vuelta, marchándose.

Lo último que Buffy distinguió fue su gabardina movida por el viento, en el preciso instante que desaparecía entre los mausoleos, antes que las sombras lo devoraran por completo. Y Buffy podría jurar que la oscuridad de la noche bajo un poco más sobre ella. Dio dos pasos casi mecánicos, mientras sus ojos seguían aún clavados en donde antes se alzara su figura. Entonces las vio. En medio de la tierra, olvidadas yacían tres rosas rojas. Una lágrima descendió por las mejillas de Buffy mientras las contemplaba, se acerco y levantándolas las presiono entre sus dedos. Y en sus manos las rosas, eran como tres pimpollos de sangre.

Fue en el instante en que supo que su mundo se había derrumbado para siempre. Ángel permanecía parado todavía ahí observándola. Buffy pasa por su lado sin mirarlo, y yendo hacia la tumba de su hermana deposita en medio de un racimo de rosas blancas, las tres rosas de sangre. Y se queda arrodillada frente a ella, sintiendo a su corazón latir solitariamente.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 **Interior. Habitación Ángel. Hotel de W &H. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

La tarde iba muriendo en el horizonte mientras los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por los ventanales de la habitación. El hombre se acerca en silencio alza su rostro y deja que estos lo bañen con su luz. Inclina la cabeza levemente hacia atrás como si los estuviera bebiendo lentamente, mientras hunde sus manos un poco más en el interior de su gabardina. A lo lejos el último rayo de sol moría en una línea de sangre extendida en la lejanía.

La puerta se abre a sus espaldas y un hombre joven cruza a través de ella. Ángel no se da vuelta ni siquiera despega su vista de la ventana. Wesley se le acerca casi en silencio, observándolo detenidamente. Desde su posición puede ver el semi perfil del vampiro, que luce distraído y con un dejo de profunda pena en lo oscuro de sus ojos. El vigilante toma aliento y agachando su cabeza la vuelve a elevar cuando escucha la voz de Ángel preguntándole:

―¿Qué sucede Wes? ―y esta suena cansada y salida de la distancia en donde vaga distraídamente la mente y la mirada del vampiro.

―Yo quería hablar un momento contigo sobre los nuevos informes que obtuvimos. ―le dice Wesley avanzando hacia él, y parándose a su lado―. Willow tenía razón. ―agrega al tiempo que sus ojos se pierden en el mismo horizonte que Ángel contempla.

Este toma como una especie de inspiración y observando al hombre a su lado.

―¿Estás seguro? Porque hasta hace unos días todo eso no era más que grandes especulaciones. ―hace un pequeño silencio―. Y no estamos en posición de dejarnos llevar por tontos sentimentalismos.

―No hay tontos sentimentalismos en esta lucha Ángel. ―le dice Wesley serio―. Todos murieron cuando su sonrisa se perdió para siempre. Pero claro… ―haciendo un gesto amargo con sus labios―, antes tuve que saber que ella me amaba, para que el dolor fuera más profundo. ―murmura mientras su voz se oscurece―. Pero no estamos hablando de mi ¿verdad? ―agrega mientras levanta su cabeza y observa el rostro del vampiro.

―No. ―le contesta este con un tono lúgubre―. ¿Qué descubriste? ―le pregunta después de un segundo de silencio.

―Muchas cosas y a la vez nada. ―le responde Wesley con un dejo distante y con los ojos perdidos en el pasado. Ángel lo observa interrogante y se da vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara enfrentados.

―Y se supone que ahora viene la parte en donde debo de sorprenderme y preguntar… ¿qué? ―le dice mientras cruza ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

―Si supongo que siempre viene esa parte. ―le contesta Wesley con un tono frío sin mirar al vampiro delante. Este frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ―le interroga Ángel medio enojado.

―Muchas cosas y la mitad de ellas incomprensibles para mí. ―le contesta finalizando con un amplio suspiro―. Pensé que teníamos las respuestas, pero nos están moviendo las figuras y ya no puedo distinguir lo que es real de lo que es solamente una ilusión.

―¿Y Spike como entraría en todo esto Wes? ―le pregunta Ángel mientras se aprieta fuertemente la sien tratando de comprender las palabras del hombre.

―En que no creo que sea él único jugador en este juego. ―le contesta clavando su mirada en la del vampiro que lo contempla serio.

―¡Ah, vaya! ¿Y quién es nuestro nuevo jugador estrella? ―le interroga Ángel con un tono que dejaba entrever de antemano que no le gustara la respuesta―. Porque supongo que eso es lo que estás tratando de decirme desde que entraste por esa puerta. ¿Verdad Wes?

Este asiente con la cabeza. Ángel aprieta aún más sus brazos contra su cuerpo mientras se reclina un poco más hacia atrás.

―¿Y bien? ―le pregunta después de un tiempo, al ver que él otro nada le decía.

―¿Qué sabes de Merriam Ángel? ―le interroga Wesley levantando su cabeza para observarlo.

―Ya le dije a Spike todo lo que sé. ―le contesta molesto el vampiro―. ¿A qué viene ahora todo esto?

―Nosotros…

―¿Quiénes? ¿Spike y quién más? ―le vuelve a interrogar Ángel mientras se mueve de su lugar con un dejo de fastidio.

―Willow y yo. ―le responde Wesley tranquilamente sin cambiar el tono de su voz. Hace un pequeño silencio y dándole mayor énfasis a sus palabras prosigue―. Nosotros creemos que vamos a necesitar encontrarla para el ritual.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Ángel abriendo los brazos de inmediato―. ¿Qué sucede acá? ¡Enloquecieron todos de repente! ―comenta mientras se sigue moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fuera una fiera enjaulada―. No aprendimos nada, con lo que paso con… ―pero el no puede terminar la frase.

―La necesitamos a pesar de todo. ―le dice Wesley y agachando su cabeza agrega―. Ya es demasiado tarde para llorar por los muertos. Ellos ya encontraron el descanso, ahora a nosotros solo nos queda seguir fingiendo que seguimos vivos. ―lo mira―. Es fácil, solo imagina donde desearías estar y miéntete.

―Wes… ―Susurra apenas Ángel.

―Nosotros… ―desvía su mirada del rostro del vampiro―. Nosotros, encontramos una nueva profecía, en realidad es la parte que sigue a la que ya conocíamos. ―le dice Wesley serio―. Es la real. La completa. ―y su vos suena cansada, apagada mientras lo observa de nuevo.

―¿Y qué les hace pensar que no se equivocan? ―le pregunta Ángel meneando la cabeza incrédulo―. Porque antes estabas seguro de que lo sabíamos todo.

―Es por lo que dice Ángel. ―le contesta Wesley sin perder de vista ninguna de las reacciones del vampiro―. Concuerda con lo que estuvo sucediendo frente a nuestros ojos todo este tiempo.

―¿Y eso sería? ―le pregunta Ángel al tiempo que se recuesta contra el ventanal.

―Los que no deberían existir. ―le responde Wesley mientras sus ojos se pierden en el vacío.

―Muchas cosas no deberían existir pero lo hacen. ―murmura Ángel a modo de respuesta―. Se más específico Wes por favor.

―Pero pocas cosas son las que están relacionadas contigo Ángel. ―le dice Wesley al tiempo que levanta su rostro y enfrenta la mirada oscura del vampiro.

―¿Yo?

―Si. ―le responde sin dejar de observarlo―. Ayer encontramos referencias a una profecía que habla que algo desatara el final de los tiempos cuando el primer día del solsticio de verano llegue. ―el hombre hace un silencio y tomando aliento prosigue―. Habla de una línea que ha sido interrumpida. Y cuando esto suceda dos destinos antes separados correrán por el mismo camino. Y aquel, al cual este le fue arrebatado deberá pagar la ofrenda. Un precio de sangre de los que no debían existir. Sólo así la línea será restaurada, cuando las energías de los demás ya se callen. La vida y la muerte serán conjuradas. Porque solo un camino persistirá al final, y solo uno deberá pagar el precio.

―Solo son acertijos en la oscuridad Wes. ―le dice Ángel sobándose la frente una y otra vez―. Nada más.

―Una parte de ese acertijo mato hace unos días a una chica inocente. ―le responde Wesley medio molesto―. Y no permitiré que lo vuelva hacer.

―¿Y ahora qué, yo soy el culpable? ―le pregunta Ángel mientras alza el tono de su voz―. Déjame recordarte que no soy yo quien está creando todo este caos.

―Nadie esta diciendo eso. ―le responde Wesley con un suspiro

―Lo siento. ―le dice Ángel cerrando los ojos―. Pero esto de Spike ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Debemos detenerlo. ―lo mira. El otro hombre asiente silencioso con la cabeza―. ¿Pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver Merriam con todo esto? ―le pregunta el moreno después de que se quedara en silencio por unos segundos.

―Es por lo que dice la profecía. _"Los que No debían existir"_ ―le responde Wesley mientras levanta la cabeza para observarlo―. Todos sabemos que el destino de Spike era morir en la Boca del Infierno, él no debía regresar, él…

―No debe existir. ―termina por él la frase el vampiro.

―Si. Pero la profecía habla de Los… Ángel. Plural. ―Se lo queda mirando.

―¿Y ustedes piensan que la otra pieza en el rompecabezas es Merriam? ―le pregunta Ángel frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí. ―vuelve afirmar Wesley―. Ella tampoco debería existir Ángel. ―lo observa serio.

―Esto no es Entrevista con el Vampiro, Wes. ―le contesta fastidiado―. Ni estamos en una de esas novelas de Anne Rice.

―No, no lo creo. ―agacha la cabeza―. Pero todos sabemos que hay reglas, hasta los demonios y vampiros las tienen… ―hace un silencio deliberado, lo mira―. Y una niña no entra dentro de ella.

―No fui yo, fue Ángelus. ―Se defiende Ángel mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro―. Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso.

―Nadie te acusa Ángel. Todos sabemos que tú no eres ese monstruo, pero… ―lo mira―. Pero necesitamos encontrarla.

―Eso es imposible. ―le responde Ángel en un tono bajo de voz.

―Si claro lo sé. Es como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pero debemos intentarlo.

―¿Cómo? ―le pregunta Ángel.

―No lo sé. Sólo se que debemos hacerlo Ángel. ―le responde Wesley serio―. Se nos está acabando el tiempo y cada día que pasa es una oportunidad que estamos perdiendo.

―¿Para salvar a Spike, no? ¿De esto se trata todo? Por lo que veo Buffy ya te convenció. Es muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone. ―y moviendo su cabeza en disgusto―. Pensé que se había olvidado de esta locura con todo lo que paso, por culpa del regreso de Spike.

―No, ella no lo hizo. Ni siquiera hemos hablado a solas un momento. ―lo mira y sus facciones se endurecen al hacerlo―. Pensé que era lo correcto, que era lo que debíamos hacer… ―hace un pequeño silencio―. Y no hablo de salvar a Spike, sino de buscar la manera de detener este infierno que se avecina sobre nosotros. ―y su voz toma un tinte cada vez más profundo―. ¿No es por lo que luchamos?

―Yo solo quiero acabar con esto Wes. ―le responde Ángel cruzándose de brazos.

―Yo también, pero para eso necesitamos a la chica. ―vuelve a insistir el hombre―. De alguna manera logro canalizar la energía de la llave que residía en Dawn para manifestarse. Esto la vuelve sumamente peligrosa. ―Se queda meditando unos segundos―. Además ya se estuvo manifestando antes… ―Se aprieta fuertemente los ojos―. En sueños claro pero lo hizo.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―le pregunta Ángel sorprendido.

―Willow me contó que tanto Spike como Buffy soñaron con ella. ―Se lo queda mirando―. Acaso tú alguna vez…

―No. ―lo interrumpe seco de inmediato el vampiro―. No lo hice.

―Era una posibilidad. ―le dice Wesley encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero aún así, debemos encontrarla.

Se hace un silencio pesado entre los dos hombres, por unos segundos ninguno es capaz de romperlo, de pronto se alza como un susurro la voz de Ángel.

―¿Estás seguro Wes? ―le pregunta dubitativo―. ¿No será otra cosa?

―¿Qué más puede ser? Ella hablo de lazos de sangre que los unían. ―toma aliento―. Y por lo que dice la profecía tiene que estar relacionado contigo… ―hace un silencio lo mira―. ¿Quién más podía ser?

La mirada del vampiro se vuelve más oscura y con una voz espesa y profunda le responde.

―No lo sé.

Siguen hablando por un rato más hasta que el hombre decide marcharse. Una vez solo en la habitación, Ángel se acerca a la ventana, la abre y apoyando su mano en el marco se queda observando la noche que se cernía como un fantasma sobre la ciudad. Y sus pensamientos vuelan al pasado, a voces que se pierden, y a esperanzas truncadas. Ahora son otras las voces que lo reclaman y un viejo dolor quiere volver a recobrar su presa. Escucha la voz del vigilante resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza, que le recuerda "Lo que No debía existir". Y oye otra voz de niña que le susurra en sus oídos, "Son lazos que nos unen fluyendo por nuestras venas. Caminos de sangre. Ellos nos vuelven familia" El vampiro intenta cerrar su mente a todas estas palabras, pero le es imposible. Y él sabe en el fondo de su alma cual es la respuesta. Y es cuando sus labios murmuran como en una plegaria, el nombre prohibido.

―Connor.

 _Continuará..._


	20. VIGÉSIMA PARTE

**VIGÉSIMA PARTE**

 **Interior. Departamento de Ángel. W. & H. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

 **POV (Ángel)**

¿Cuánto dolor puede encerrar un simple nombre? ¿Cuántas mentiras esconder una palabra? Y en la soledad de la noche, en su quebranto, un viejo dolor tortura a un alma. Un alma que hoy contiene al demonio adormecido y a otro hombre encerrado con ella en el olvido. Y la prisión en la que se convirtió hoy ese cuerpo, es el que observa tras los cristales de su ventana. Pero el hombre de un golpe baja las cortinas, y el mundo queda oculto de su mirada. Se gira cansado y sus ojos negros se confunden con la oscuridad que habita en su morada. Pero el vampiro solo mira a otras sombras, y a un pasado que muerde a cada rato, de voces que repercuten en su mente, de ilusiones perdidas y un loco deseo de perderse en el olvido eterno.

Y Ángel camina por aquel cuarto apenas iluminado, lo observa indiferente con un dejo distante en su mirada. Se sienta en un extremo de la cama dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos sobre sus piernas, y así se queda por unos minutos, en el silencio profundo. Cierra sus ojos y su mente recuerda e imágenes como flashes cruzan por su mirada, voces y olores que pensaba perdidos vuelven a vivir una vez más. La sonrisa de un bebe, su llanto, su olor se entremezcla con esa oscuridad que lo envuelve. La sensación de su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo, la forma de dormir, su mirada perdida en su rostro. Y entre todas esos recuerdos, la voz del vigilante se alza más fuerte aún y martillea constantemente esas malditas palabras "¿Quién más podría ser?" Ángel no quiere responder a esa pregunta. ¡Jamás! "Los que no debían existir" regresa a repiquetear en su cerebro. "El niño milagro", "Nuestro niño es un milagro Ángel, lo único bueno que hicimos junto" "¿Cuál es su nombre?" "Connor". Y vuelve a apretar más fuertemente sus ojos intentando inútilmente acallar todas esas voces que se ciernen sobre él, como trozos de cristales introduciéndose en su carne. Que laceran, que se hunden en lo profundo.

Y tras esas cortinas que él ha cerrado, hay un mundo que sigue latiendo, naciendo y muriendo a cada segundo. Voces que hoy suenan extrañas a sus oídos, de un llamado que se congelada cada vez más con el paso del tiempo. De un deber, que le sabe a nada. Y el vampiro pierde sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, en esas sombras que se le antojan como un cuenco de oscuridad donde siente perdida a su alma. De esa alma que lo maldice y lo salva. Del dolor ser y no ser, de querer y tener que dejarlo todo en el camino. Mientras afuera de estos muros el mundo sigue girando indiferente a la guerra que bulle en su ser.

Y el vampiro sentado en la cama en ese cuarto de la habitación, desea más que nada, más que otra cosa en el mundo cerrar su mente a todas esas voces que repercuten una y otra vez. Que le hablan de ilusiones perdidas, de ese inmenso vacío que lo agobia. Y Ángel sabe del dolor de la renuncia, de perderlo todo y aparentar un falso olvido que no existe para él. Y del peso de cargar solo, sobre sus hombros un dolor que quema en el recuerdo. Su cabeza se inclina un poco más sobre sus hombros mientras un soplido de viento se escapa de sus labios.

 **POV (Spike)**

Un olor a humo y licor se percibe en el ambiente, danzando como una droga sensual que enturbia los sentidos. El rumor de las voces se acallan por momentos, y un leve susurro se va adueñando del lugar no bien cae la noche. En una esquina del viejo pub, el vampiro observa. Observa los rostros que pasan delante de él, percibe su aroma, el dejo salobre de sus miedos y se hunde un poco más él, como en un maldito toxico que necesitan sus sentidos.

Se inclina aún más contra la pared, dejando reposar su cabeza contra ella, mientras atrae a sus labios el cigarrillo que hace rato había encendido. Pero su mundo se dibuja lejos de esas sombras, de la penumbra del local que recorta su figura. Del brillo indescifrable de su mirada y del rictus casi tozudo en que tuerce sus labios más de una vez. Y recuerda sus ojos, ve el dolor y el reproche en su mirada, y siente la maldita sensación de arrancarse la vida en jirones mientras sus labios la alejaban de él.

Golpea más su cabeza contra el muro que lo sostiene, como si fuera un demonio con el cual pudiera luchar limpiamente, pero él sabe que no es así. Y un torbellino de sentimientos se apoderan de su alma, haciéndolo su presa. La culpa, el dolor y el miedo, no han dejado de martillar en su cerebro ni una puta vez desde que la dejo. Aprieta aún más fuerte sus labios, mientras el cigarrillo casi se extingue entre sus dedos sin siquiera haberlo tocado. Pero Spike esta muy lejos de percibir esas sensaciones. Y es solo cuando siente el calor del mismo arrastrándose por sobre sus dedos que lo observa y con un leve movimiento de su muñeca lo arroja fuera de su mano. Este cae debajo de una silla próxima en donde se va a perder para siempre. Pero es otro el calor que quema su alma, y el cual no es tan fácil de librarse como esa colilla de cigarrillo.

Y por más que intente de convencerse de que hizo lo mejor, que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. No puede dejar de odiarse por ello. Pero como vivir con el reproche silencioso de su mirada, o el dolor de ser el causante de la muerte de la niblet. Porque por un maldito segundo ella lo pensó, y por millones de bloody segundos él no deja de pensarlo. De torturarse, de odiarse y caer de vuelta, y por más que intente converse de lo contrario cada vez el pozo de dolor se le antoja más profundo.

Y si el fuego del amor es lo que siempre sostuvo al hombre y al vampiro en él, el que lo moldea y lo devora, arrasándolo. Hoy es la culpa la que lo esta consumiendo como esos fuegos que se extinguen en el horizonte. Spike levanta su vista, y observa a su alrededor ve los rostros de las demás personas que como él, parecen debatirse en silencio con sus demonios internos. Algunos sostienen entre sus manos una copa de licor con un gesto casi de resignación en su mirada. Mientras que otros caminan con la vista perdida buscando encontrar en su camino otra alma que le diga, que le entiende, que ya no esta solo. Y el vampiro puede sentir, el miedo, el dolor, los temores en el ambiente. Y cierra de nuevo sus ojos, mientras las voces de otras vidas ajenas a la suya rondan como fantasmas a su alrededor.

 **POV (Ángel)**

Y él hombre levanta la vista y la pierde en un horizonte que se extiende más allá de esos muros que hoy lo contienen. Mira un pasado teñido por el dolor de perderlo todo, de dejar en cada paso del camino retazos de su alma. Un alma que como una maldición encierra al hombre y al demonio juntos. Cierra sus ojos, y Ángel sabe que todo lo que ha querido, todo por lo que ha luchado, ha tenido que dejarlo atrás. Y seguir adelante. Buscando una redención que hoy le sabe más a hiel que a otra cosa.

Se levanta y lentamente camina hacia la ventana de su habitación, descorre las cortinas y observa. Observa ese mundo lejano y sombrío el cual se ha convertido en su único refugio. Por el cual aún pelea, por el cual aún lucha. Y él apoya cansado su cabeza contra el vidrio, y siente el frío del mismo rozar su rostro como en un beso helado. "Connor" repiten sus labios casi en un tenue murmullo. Y el vampiro se resiste a todo. No acepta estas nuevas reglas de juego. No acepta volver a perder ese tibio consuelo que se impuso a si mismo. Ese mundo idílico que ha creado para su hijo. Pero por sobre todo, no desea volver a ver el odio en su mirada cada vez que este lo observaba. La locura casi bestial que lo envolvía, la cual lo iba destruyendo lentamente.

Él, le había a dado la oportunidad de ser feliz. De tener lo que él jamás podría darle, una familia. Una vida normal, sin demonios, sin dolor…, sin recuerdos. No. Se vuelve a repetir la mente de Ángel para si mismo. No Connor. Tendrán que buscar otra manera, pero él jamás iba a permitir que arriesguen a su hijo.

Cierra de un golpe de nuevos las cortinas, y la penumbra invade otras vez la habitación. Él había tomado una decisión y nada lo haría volver a tras. Su rostro se endurece en un gesto casi de piedra. Pero Ángel no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio y nada de lo que dijeran lo iba hace cambiar de opinión. Él había renunciado a su hijo por darle un futuro, y no se lo quitaría solo por unas estúpidas teorías sobre lo que no debía existir. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y eso sería lo que haría.

 **POV (Spike)**

Las voces comienzan a acallarse una a una, la noche las va devorando lentamente. Ya son pocos las personas que van quedando en el local. Spike llena de nuevo su vaso, lo observa delante de sus ojos por unos segundos y se lo toma de un solo trago. Y el whisky hoy a él, le sabe a nada. Ni siquiera es capaz de enturbiar sus sentidos, de hacerlo olvidar.

Y recuerda, recuerda la tumba en el cementerio esa que ha estado visitando en silencio todos estos días desde su muerte, y ve su rostro que como si fuera un sueño el cual va decolorando paulatinamente delante de él. Y se maldice por eso. Por las malditas rosas que no dejan de marchitarse día tras día. Por sentir en el fondo de su alma, esa culpa que él sabe que no lo abandonará jamás, como esa tumba que hoy se alza en medio del cementerio.

Y ve unos ojos verdes en la noche y en ellos percibe sus dudas, sus temores que le saben como a un ácido corrosivo escurriéndose por sus entrañas. Y se vuelve a odiar por dejarla, por querer protegerla y por fallar miserablemente. Por no estar ahora ahí con ella, aunque sea observándola en silencio tras la barrera que hoy los vuelve a separar.

Enciende otro cigarrillo en la casi penumbra del local, tratando con este simple gesto de romper con la oscuridad que lo rodea, y unirse a esos otros gestos simples de una vida. Y la luz del cigarrillo ilumina de a poco su rostro, mientras el humo del mismo lo vuelve a ocultar dentro de las sombras. Sumergiéndolo de nuevo en ese abismo. Y lo que estuvo intentando de evitar con su partida solo fue un triste sueño que se murió en un esbozo. Todos estos días su mente no ha dejado de preguntarse si este es él. Si en realidad es él, yendo contra lo que siente, contra su naturaleza. Si vale la pena, si en verdad el dolor es mas leve. Y se vuelve a maldecir y odiar por ello, por seguir amándola, y que este amor lo este quemando como una hoguera que se extiende por todo su ser incapaz de declinar. Que lo consume con sus flamas y de las cuales vuelve a nacer, porque al final del camino, es lo que él es. Es lo que lo alimenta día a día, lo que lo mantiene en esta vida, y no sabe ser más que esto.

Spike inclina hacia un costado la cabeza mientras cierra sus ojos y la deja reposar contra la pared. Los abre, mira el local ahora ya casi vacío, las miradas perdidas de los últimos clientes. Siente el olor a tabaco entremezclado con el de licor y perfumes baratos. Se mueve un poco en su asiento, y siente el roce de su gabardina contra el cuero del respaldo. Y puede percibir su propia aroma en ese instante, cuero y tabaco combinando en sus sentidos, mientras da las últimas pitadas a su cigarrillo.

Pero más allá de este mundo que lo rodea, el vuelve a recordar las palabras de ella que repercuten una y otra vez en su memoria. Los ve abrazados en medio del cementerio, sosteniéndose, confortándose. Y vuelve a dudar, de todo lo que ha tenido en estos últimos meses. De las palabras, de los gestos, de las caricias. De los momentos compartidos, de los silencios. Y no quiere hacerlo. No quiere. No desea tener nada más que no sea real en su vida. Y sus labios se presionan en un rictus casi duro mientras sus ojos se ensombrecen notoriamente confundiéndose en la penumbra.

De pronto se levanta de su asiento y con pasos largos abandona el pub. Mira la calle delante de él, tuerce sus labios, duda un segundo y tomando una especie de inspiración comienza a descender por la vereda hasta perderse por completo de la vista. Arriba la luna brilla silenciosa.

* * *

 **Interior. Sala. Departamento de Giles. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Buffy esta sentada acurrucada en una esquina del sofá sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza, a la que de vez en cuando le da un sorbo, y cuyo contenido hace rato dejo de estar ni siquiera tibio. Ella parece ni notarlo. Solo se la queda sosteniendo con ambas manos, como si tuviera la necesidad de aferrar algo entre sus dedos. El ruido del timbre resonando en las paredes de la casa, la saca de sus meditaciones. Gira la cabeza hacia el sonido del mismo, y apoyando el vaso en la mesita, se levanta a atender.

Abre la puerta. En el lumbral de la entrada la figura de Ewan se recorta contra el marco de la misma. Sostiene en sus brazos un grueso libro y una expresión entre expectante y dudosa se perfila en lo profundo de sus pupilas. Buffy lo contempla como a través de un velo, incapaz de tener reacciones normales.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―le pregunta este al ver que ella nada le decía.

―Perdona. ―Se disculpa y cerrando los ojos por un segundo―. Pasa Ewan. ―este entra y mientras ella cierra la puerta tras de sí―. Giles no está. ―le informa.

―No vine hablar con él Buffy. ―le dice Ewan con un bajo tono de voz, como si meditara cada una de sus palabras.

―¿No? Yo pensé… este, uhh… bueno ya veo. ―balbucea como respuesta Buffy.

―¿Podríamos hablar? ―le pregunta al ver la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro―. Tengo algo que tal vez pueda ayudarte. ―le dice después de una breve pausa. Los ojos de Buffy lo miran sorprendida.

―Entra y siéntate por favor. ―le dice ella indicándole el sofá. El joven se sienta, mientras Buffy lo hace enfrente de él. Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos. Ewan observa la habitación y luego posa sus ojos sobre la joven que lo estaba mirando.

―Siento lo de tu hermana. ―le dice casi en un susurro.

―Gracias. ―le contesta ella bajando nerviosa la mirada. Se produce otro tenso silencio entre ambos―. ¿De qué querías hablarme? ―le pregunta Buffy después de un tiempo.

―Si bueno. ―la mira―. Se que Andrew los está ayudando. ―Buffy mueve la cabeza incómoda hacia un costado―. Él tomó la otra vez el libro que estaba investigando. No se si…

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ―lo corta de inmediato Buffy.

―No soy tú enemigo Buffy, solo quiero ayudarte. ―le contesta el joven con un dejo de reproche en su voz―. Déjame hacerlo. ―le pide a continuación.

―Está bien, continúa. ―le dice Buffy apretándose con fuerza sus manos.

―Cuando Andrew sustituyo el libro, lo cambio… ―hace una pequeña pausa mientras sus labios se distiende en una sonrisa semi irónica―, lo cambio sin intención, pienso yo por este. ―le dice señalando el libro que descansaba sobre sus piernas―. Y creo que él hay más respuestas de las que aparenta a simple vista.

Buffy frunce el ceño mientras lo escucha.

―¿Y qué tiene de especial ese libro? ―le pregunta reparando recién en él.

―Tal vez parezca una locura, pero estuve pensando que una alteración como la que Spike está causando requiere de grandes cantidades de energía. ―Ewan se detiene por un momento y tomando aliento―. Y son muy pocos lo seres capaces de tener el poder de crearlas o drenarlas. ―y mostrándole el libro que pone sobre la mesa delante de ella―. O fue un demonio con muchísimo poder, o tal vez un Dios o un Antiguo. ―la mira―. Ellos son los únicos capaces de canalizar este tipo de energía.

―Como Glory. ―dice Buffy mientras su mirada se torna oscura.

―¿Quién? ―le pregunta Ewan al observar expresión que había adquirido el rostro de la chica.

―Era una diosa, ella quería obtener a la llave… ―hace un pequeño silencio, su voz quiere entrecortarse―. Olvídalo. ―le dice después al tiempo que aprieta sus labios hasta ponerlos casi blanco.

―Esta bien Buffy, como quieras. ―le dice Ewan mirándola atentamente―. Wesley tiene razón, el alma de Spike no es la única cosa que esta provocando esta alteración. Hay algo más. Un juego de energía, una alteración de la misma que está provocando todo este caos. ―hace un silencio―. Pienso que el alma de Spike está actuando como conducto. ―hace una pequeña pausa―. Y debemos encontrar el origen de la misma, para poder ver si tenemos una posibilidad de drenarla.

―¿Drenarla? ―le pregunta Buffy, sin comprender completamente.

―Si eso es posible claro. ―le responde este con un gesto dudoso de sus labios―. Pero es una posibilidad.

―¿Y esto salvaría a Spike? ―le pregunta Buffy desconcertada―. Detendría las manifestaciones y todas esas cosas. ―lo mira.

―Te mentiría si te dijera que sí, pero en teoría podría funcionar. ―hace un pequeño silencio mientras agacha su cabeza―. Pero la pregunta del siglo es ¿cómo hacerlo?

―Comprendo. ―dice Buffy asintiendo―. Pero es una opción…, me gustan las opciones. ―lo mira―. Gracias. ―y dudando―. Yo, umm… Ewan… ¿por qué lo haces? No es que no te lo agradezca. ―y abriendo sus ojos―. Lo hago. Es que yo pensé que con todo lo que paso entre Spike y tú…

―Quería verlo muerto. ―termina Ewan por ella la frase. Buffy asiente con la cabeza―. Bueno a decir verdad esto no lo hago por él, sino por tí. ―y al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella agrega―. No me malinterpretes, me quedo claro cuales son mis posibilidades. Pero también lo hago por mí, porque creo que es lo correcto. Y ya me deje de preguntar a quién debo ayudar, sino cómo. Sólo eso. ―hace un silencio mientras agacha la cabeza y mirando hacia la puerta― Bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte Buffy. Lo mejor será mejor que me vaya.

Buffy se lo queda mirando por un segundo y con una sonrisa le dice.

―Gracias, de verdad.

―No es gran cosa. ―le contesta el encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia.

―Para mí si. ―le dice ella mientras se levanta.

Ambos se dirigen a la puerta, se quedan observando. Buffy la abre en el momento exacto en que la sombra de un cuerpo se interpone entre ellos. Y ella levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura de Ángel que se quedo parado de repente inmóvil mirándolos a ambos.

―¡Ángel! ―dice Buffy sorprendida.

―¿Molesto? ―pregunta observando de soslayo al joven que lo miraba con una extraña expresión en sus ojos.

―No, no. Ewan ya se iba. ―le informa Buffy.

―¿Así que tu eres Ángel? ―le pregunta Ewan.

―Si. ―le contesta este dudoso.

―Wesley me hablo mucho de ti. ―y estrechándole la mano―. Un gusto en conocerte.

―Este, si… claro gracias. ―les responde Ángel confundido.

―Bueno yo ya me voy. ―dice Ewan dirigiéndose a Buffy, comienza a pasar por al lado de Ángel―. Cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme Buffy. ―y mirando de reojo al vampiro―. Yo quiero ayudar, si me dejas claro. ―agrega.

―Gracias por decirlo Ewan. ―le dice Buffy con una sonrisa.

―De nada. ―le contesta este y se marcha cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Buffy y Ángel se observan en silencio.

―¿Estas sola? ―le pregunta Ángel queriendo romper el silencio.

―Si Giles sigue en el Consejo. Y Andrew no le gusta quedarse mucho tiempo por acá últimamente. ―le dice Buffy mientras se apoya contra el costado de un mueble y mirándolo―. ¿Qué es lo que querías Ángel?

―Saber si estabas bien. ―le dice él, al tiempo que mete sus manos en el interior de su gabardina.

―¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? ―le interroga Buffy con un dejo de fastidio en su voz―. Cobraré al próximo que me lo diga.

―Yo no quise…, yo… ―comienza a excusarse Ángel.

―Esto no está resultando fácil para mí. ―le dice Buffy con la mirada baja―. Pretendo que sí, pero no… ¡Dios! Siento que a veces me supera. ―Sus labios se ponen casi blancos por la presión a los que lo somete.

―Nunca quise que esto pasara Buffy. ―le dice Ángel agachado su cabeza, Buffy levanta la vista para observarlo―. Siempre quise protegerte, mantenerte a salvo.

―Lo sé Ángel. ―le dice Buffy y suspirando―. Pero nunca pensaste que tal vez no necesite protección, que solo quiero que permanezca ahí, a mi lado.

―Ya te dije porque…

―No. No se trata de nosotros. ―lo corta ella mientras mueve la cabeza hacia un costado―. Se trata de todos. Por momentos soy para todos la Cazadora, La elegida. Hey… Buffy tu eres fuerte, tu nos ayudarás… ―hace un pequeño silencio―, pero después umm… no, Buffy esta mal. Ella no entiende, esto es lo mejor para ella. ―moviéndose fastidiada―. Sabes que, lo mejor será alejarse. Ella lo entenderá después, es por su bien. ¡Mentira! ―agrega molesta.

―Buffy. ―Susurra Ángel a su lado, y tomando aliento―. Desquítate conmigo si eso te hace sentir mejor. ―le dice mirándola―. Pero recuerda que no soy Spike. ―murmura medio molesto el vampiro.

―No, no lo eres. ―le contesta Buffy aún enojada.

Se hace un silencio entre ambos por unos segundos.

―Pensé que los de ustedes dos había terminado. ―le comenta Ángel dudoso. Buffy nada le contesta al principio al tiempo que esquiva la mirada de él―. ¿Acaso ustedes volvieron? ―le pregunta sin dejar de observarla.

―No. ―le responde ella mientras aprieta sus brazos en torno a ella.

―¡Ah! ―exclama este―. ¿Lo has visto de nuevo? ―sigue interrogándola.

―No. ―le vuelve a contestar seria Buffy, y moviéndose incómoda―. ¿Ya terminaste con el interrogatorio Ángel? ―le pregunta y observándolo―. Porque en realidad no estoy de humor para esto.

―Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya. ―dice después de un tiempo Ángel agachando la cabeza―. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

―Yo… lo siento. ―Se disculpa Buffy apretando con fuerza los ojos―. Ahora no puedo, compréndeme. Yo te lo agradezco pero ahora no. Gracias por venir Ángel… por preocuparte. Yo, umm…

―Si, lo sé. Necesitas estar sola. ―le dice Ángel sacando sus manos de la gabardina.

―Si. Lo siento. ―le contesta Buffy clavando sus ojos en los del vampiro―. Otro día tal vez nosotros…

―Si, claro. Seguro. ―la corta Ángel al tiempo que se incorpora en toda su estatura―. Hablaremos ese día entonces. ―y haciendo una pequeña pausa―. Ya sabes donde encontrarme. Giles tiene mi dirección. Este… será mejor que me vaya. ―le dice y comienza a darse vuelta cuando escucha la voz de Buffy tras sus espaldas.

―Ángel.

―¿Sí? ―le pregunta con un brillo expectante en su mirada.

―Gracias. ―le dice ella con una tibia sonrisa.

―De nada. ―le responde el, sonriendo también. Y es en ese instante cuando se oye el sonido del timbre repercutir por las paredes de la habitación.

Buffy frunce el ceño y encaminándose a la puerta, la abre. Un hombre con vestimenta de correo se encontraba de espaldas a la misma mirando hacia la calle. Al oír la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas este se da vuelta.

―¿Buffy Summers? ―pregunta el empleado de encomiendas.

―Sí. ―le contesta Buffy extrañada.

―Tengo algo para usted. ―le dice al tiempo que deposita dos maletas en el lumbral de la puerta―. ¿Podría firmarme aquí? ―le pide entregándole una planilla de entrega. Ella la toma y la firma.

―¿Quién me manda esto? ―pregunta Buffy al observar extrañada el par de maletas.

―Un sujeto de un hotel. Un poco raro si se me permite decirlo. ―comenta el empleado mientras se rasca la cabeza con la parte de atrás de la birome―. Nos pidió que se lo entregáramos hoy sin falta. Y amenazo con desayunarnos si perdíamos algunas de las maletas. ―y mirándolas―. Yo que usted no las abriría, vaya a saber que cosa hay ahí adentro. Hay gente loca por todas partes. ―comenta mientras mueve su cabeza en desaprobación.

―Si, si gracias. ―le responde Buffy cortándolo―. ¿Esto es todo?

―Si. ―le contesta el empleado. Y al ver que la chica nada más le decía―. Que tenga una buenas tardes señorita. ―la saluda este al tiempo que se aleja en dirección donde tenía estacionada la furgoneta.

Buffy observa las maletas delante de ella y sin decir nada las entra. Ángel continuaba en silencio a su lado.

―Las envió Spike. ―dice este después de unos segundos.

―Si. ―es la única respuesta que obtiene de los labios de Buffy.

―Yo…

―Estaré bien Ángel. ―le dice ella enfrentando su mirada. El asiento en silencio con su cabeza, abre la puerta y antes de salir hecha una mirada sobre la chica que seguía contemplando las dos maletas a sus pies. El vampiro da un suspiro y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Buffy cierra los ojos con fuerza, no quiere volver a observarlas. Ni siquiera juega con la idea de abrirlas y sacar todo su contenido para guardarlo en su habitación. Y ahora comprende porque no ha ido a buscarlas todo este tiempo. Y no es solo por el temor de encontrarse con Spike de nuevo. Porque en el fondo de su alma ella sabe, que si las abre y las vacía todo lo que guardo de esperanza, se despojara para siempre con ese simple gesto. Como si hubiese sido un sueño del que ella se niega a despertar. Buffy limpia de un manotazo las lágrimas que comenzaron a descender sobre su rostro. Busca las llaves y cuando las encuentra, sale del departamento. Cruza el jardín, se para en la vereda mira hacia ambos lados, y con un profundo suspiro comienza a descender por las calles, mientras con cada paso aprieta más fuerte sus labios.

Ella observa el hotel que se alza sobre la vereda, pero sus ojos se pierden en una habitación que se sabe de memoria. Entra, casi nunca había nadie en el hall de entrada a esa hora de la tarde. Camina por él, y cuando estaba por dirigirse al ascensor una voz de hombre la llama. Buffy se da vuelta, para encontrarse con la figura del Conserje que se dirigía en ese momento hacia ella mientras salía de un cuarto.

―¿Recibió el equipaje señorita? ―le pregunta con un dejo de curiosidad en el rostro.

―Si. ―le contesta Buffy.

―¡Ah! Es que por un momento al verla acá pensé que se lo habían perdido. ―un suspiro de alivio atraviesa los pulmones del hombre―. Es que él, insistió mucho en que se lo entregaran hoy mismo.

―¿Spike? Digo William. ―aclara Buffy al ver el desconcierto en el hombre. Este asiente con la cabeza―. ¿Él está ahora en acá, en su habitación? ―le pregunta dudosa ella a continuación. Él hombre la contempla sorprendido.

―¿Qué acaso no lo sabe?

―¿Saber qué? ―le vuelve a pregunta Buffy con el ceño fruncido.

―Él abandonó el hotel ayer por la noche. Pagó su cuenta, el flete de su equipaje y se marcho. ―le dice el hombre mientras juega con su manojo de llaves.

El rostro de Buffy se queda helado de repente, no sabiendo como reaccionar. Por un segundo juraría que siente que le falta el aire.

―¿Se siente bien señorita? ―le pregunta alarmado al ver el rostro de la chica que había palidecido ante sus ojos― ¿Señorita?

―Si, si… ―logra balbucear Buffy saliendo como de un trance y tomando aliento le pregunta―. ¿Dejo dicho a donde se fue? ¿Una dirección, algo?

―No lo siento. Sólo tomo sus cosas y se marcho. ―le responde el hombre con un dejo de pena en su voz.

―Gracias. ―le responde Buffy, y comienza a avanzar por el hall del hotel que nunca le pareció tan largo como en ese instante. Atrás de ella el hombre mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro como en condolencia, mientras observa a la joven marcharse. Afuera justo había comenzado a llover.

* * *

 **Cinco días después**

 **Interior. Sala de reuniones. Nuevo Consejo. Mañana.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

En el amplio salón de reuniones una inmensa biblioteca ocupaba toda la pared norte de la habitación, grandes ventanales dominaban el sector opuesto que lindaba sobre el jardín, mientras partes de sus muros se encontraban cubierto por viejos retratos de hombres y mujeres muertos hace años. Y en medio ello dominándolo todo, la gran mesa de cedro que encabezaba las reuniones que ahí sostenían los más altos líderes del Consejo. La cual estaba ocupada por todos los miembros, que con rostros adustos esperaban, mientras no se dejaban de mirar de reojo entre ellos. Algunos mataban el tiempo, revisando la carpeta que tenía frente a ellos con lo últimos informes que habían obtenido. El silencio que se mantenía parecía opresivo y la seriedad en sus expresiones se acentuaba con los nerviosismos que algunos tenían, los cuales no dejaban de tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Pero el silencio del recinto, no era comparable al silencio de esos hombres que aguardaban. Unos pasos se escuchan aproximarse a la puerta, y a la señal del hombre que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, uno de ellos que estaba parado al lado de la misma va abrirla. Sale y unos segundos mas tarde regresa, la abre por completo dejando apreciar al grupo de personas que habían venido con él. Giles encabezaba la especie de comitiva seguido por Buffy y cuatro cazadoras, las cuales observaban el lugar con recelo.

―Entren. ―les dice la voz del hombre sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Buffy y Giles se miran entre ellos y pasan por el lumbral de la puerta. En un extremo de la gran mesa pueden ver sentado a Richard el cual los observaba con gestos nerviosos y preocupados, a su lado un Ewan con el ceño levemente fruncido aguardaba en silencio. A tras de ellos el otro hombre que los había salido a recibir, cerraba la puerta de roble del gran salón de conferencia del Consejo. Y es el ruido de sus goznes al cerrarse los que se les antojan al de una cárcel que los estuviera por aprisionarlos entre sus barrotes para siempre.

―Siéntensen por favor. ―les pide el hombre de nuevo con su característica flema y un marcado acento al hablar―. Los estábamos esperando. ―les dice sin quitarles la vista de encima todo el tiempo.

No muy lejos de él, un sonriente Albus los observaba con un extraño gesto como de reptil que se extendía por todo lo largo de sus finos labios, mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de brillar con un dejo de placer indescifrable.

―¿Qué es eso tan urgente que merece una reunión del más Alto Comité del Consejo? ―le pregunta Giles acomodándose los anteojos. A su lado Buffy observaba seria los rostros que se alzaban delante de ella.

―Veo que la señorita Summers nos honra con su presencia. ―comenta el hombre sin dejar de otorgarle una extraña mirada a Buffy, y volviéndose a Giles―. No es la política de este Consejo exaltar los hechos Giles. ―lo mira―. Así que te darás cuenta que la situación que nos incumbe es grave. ―desvía su atención hacia Buffy, la cual seguía en silencio observándolos.

―¿Y qué es eso tan grave por lo que me hiciste citar a mi y a Buffy? ―le pregunta Giles con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz.

―Bueno como comprenderás Rupert, tu cazadora, la señorita Summers es la principal responsable de la nueva situación por las que estamos atravesando. ―un murmullo comienza a extenderse por el recinto―. ¡Silencio por favor! ―pide este extendiendo sus manos mientras las mueve lentamente para acallar las voces a su alrededor.

―¿Qué yo soy qué? ―pregunta Buffy alzando su voz por sobre las demás.

―No es para que se alarme. ―agrega el hombre con un tono condescendiente en su voz, como si le quitara importancia―. Tal vez, la situación no ha sido debidamente planteada. ―agrega inclinándose contra el respaldo de su asiento.

―Así parece. ―murmura Giles en disgusto.

―El tema es, que de no ser por la activación de las cazadoras hoy solo contaríamos con dos de ellas entre nuestras filas. ―la mira―. Esa fue una decisión muy drástica señorita.

―De no ser así, usted no estaría sentado ahí. ¿O qué piensa que pretendía hacer The First? Sentarse a tomar té con ustedes. ―les dice Buffy mirándolos sería―. Creo que la palabra que están buscando es: Gracias.

―¿Gracias? ―pregunta la voz de un hombre con una risita casi venenosa―. ¿Gracias de qué? De traer al mundo chicas casi incapaces de manejar sus poderes, que se mueren en igual medida de cómo se activan. De que la línea de Cazadoras que siempre existió se este desintegrando lentamente. ―y haciendo una pausa maliciosa―. ¿De eso tenemos que darle gracias Miss Summers? ―y este le clava sus ojos celestes casi transparentes en los de ella.

―No había otra opción Albus. Y tú lo sabes. ―le responde Giles mientras se acomoda los anteojos.

―Eso no lo sabemos. No estamos seguro Giles. ―le retruca el hombre que encabezaba la reunión.

―Pero ninguno de ustedes tenía su maldito trasero ahí, para ayudar o morir. ―le dice Buffy ofuscada―. Ahora acá sentados en esta mesa, con aire de importancia se creen que son capaces de entender o manejar el poder. ―los mira―. Ni si quiera saben que es eso.

―No tendremos la fuerza de un demonio dentro de nosotros Miss Summers. ―le dice Albus con una torva sonrisa en su rostro―. Pero contamos con otros métodos. Usted no es la única que sabe tomar decisiones acá.

―¿Qué es lo qué quieren? ―le pregunta Buffy cruzándose de brazos―. Hablen entonces.

―Lo que queremos no le interesa. Usted solo tiene que limitarse a seguir las Ordenes del Consejo. ―le informa Albus con un tono despectivo de voz.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta indignada Buffy al tiempo que se para de su asiento.

―Estás exagerando Albus. ―le dice Richard saliendo de su mutismo―. Ella ya hizo suficiente. No nos debe nada.

―Tenias la gracia de permanecer callado hasta hace un rato Richard. ―le contesta este dirigiéndose al otro vigilante―. Trata de mantenerla. ―y mirando a Buffy―. Y si creo que ella ya hizo suficiente daño aquí.

―Entonces ¿a qué viene todo este juego? ―pregunta Giles inclinándose sobre la mesa―. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

―Algo esta sucediendo Giles. ―le contesta el hombre sentado al frente de la gran mesa―. Tenemos reportes de todo el mundo, y la situación se está tornando alarmante. Hay mayor actividad demoníaca, más de la justificada. Las cazadoras no están lo suficientemente entrenadas para afrontarlas, hay raras manifestaciones naturales… ―haciendo un silencio―. Pero lo más interesante, es el reporte que nos habla de una acumulación inmensa de energía que sería la responsable de todo esto. ―y cerrando su carpeta y mirando a Buffy―. Y todos sabemos que la activación de las cazadoras a nivel mundial, necesito del uso de gran cantidad de la misma.

―¿Están diciendo que todo esto es por mi causa? ¿Qué es mi culpa? ―pregunta Buffy indignada moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

―¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ―le pregunta al hombre que en ningún momento había perdido su aplomo.

Giles, Buffy, Ewan y Richard se miran entre ellos.

―Esto es increíble. ―murmura Buffy para si.

―Además la señorita Summers, tiende a tomar decisiones para nada ortodoxas con la política del Consejo. ―agrega Albus mientras jugaba con la lapicera entre sus manos.

―¿A dónde quieres llegar? ―le pregunta Giles con el ceño fruncido.

Albus se levanta de su asiento. Avanza unos pasos en dirección a ellos y dándose vuelta mira a los demás miembros del Consejo que lo estaban observando.

―No creo que sea un buen ejemplo para las demás chicas, ni para lo demás miembros de este lugar que una de sus cazadoras intimide con un demonio. ―Se da vuelta y la mira, un murmullo de consternación se extiende entre los demás rostros―. ¿O acaso no es eso lo que hace?

―Spike nos está ayudando. ―contesta de inmediato Giles poniéndose de pie―. El tiene un alma.

―¡Oh, que poético! ―comenta con dejo burlón Albus―. Pero no deja de ser lo que es: un asqueroso vampiro, que según tengo entendido ya mato a dos cazadoras en el pasado. Y eso mi querido Giles lo vuelve peligroso.

―Si lo hizo. ―dice la voz de Buffy a sus espaldas―. Pero él también dio la vida por este mundo. Y él estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite, cuando nadie más estaba. Y sí, Spike es peligroso, pero también es valiente y es mejor que cualquiera de ustedes patéticos hombrecitos. ―les dice Buffy con desprecio. Un murmullo de indignación se alza sobre el lugar.

―Él nos estuvo ayudando. ―agrega Margaret de repente―. Nos entreno, nos enseño cosas. ―y observándolos a todos―. Y lo más importante me salvó la vida.

―Nadie te dijo que hablaras. ―la corta molesto Albus acercándose a la chica―. No actúes como una perra en celo, y menos de un demonio.

―¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Viejo mal nacido! ―le grita Margaret levantándose furiosa de su asiento.

―¡Tranquilízate! ―le dice Ewan a su lado, tomándola del brazo asiéndola sentar de nuevo, y volviéndose hacia Albus―. Las chicas están trabajando duro cada día, dando lo mejor de sí. Para que venga un tipejo como tú Albus, para decirles lo que deben hacer. ―le dice cada vez más exaltado el joven vigilante.

―Interesante gasto de energía― ―le dice Albus mientras se soba con su dedo índice la comisura de los labios―. Es la sangre escocesa. ―le comenta a un hombre sentado al lado de donde él estaba parado, el cual le dedica una torcida sonrisa―. Nunca los lleva a pensar con claridad.

Al oírlo Ewan se para furioso. Giles observa la reacción del joven y le dice:

―No Ewan. No lo hagas. ―mientras lo detiene poniéndole una mano en el pecho―. No vale la pena. ―le murmura al joven. Este aprieta las mandíbulas hasta casi hacerlas estallar.

―Contrólate McDryden. ―Se le burla Albus acercándosele―. O lo próximo que verás sobre tu oficina será una carta de despido. ―Se detiene con lo que quiere ser una sonrisa en su rostro, y dirigiéndose hacia Buffy―. Y usted señorita será mejor que replantee su conducta de acá en adelante.

―Ustedes están locos. ―le dice Buffy con el ceño fruncido―. No tengo porque escucharlos. ―agrega y se da vuelta para alejarse―. No los necesito.

―Lo que no necesitamos nosotros, son putas de vampiros en nuestras filas. ―le escupe no bien Buffy hubiese dado dos pasos hacia la puerta.

Y es cuando una trompada se impacta directo en la mandíbula de Albus, haciéndolo trastabillar hasta caer encima de unas sillas las cuales voltea con el peso de su cuerpo. Un murmullo se alza cada vez más fuerte en torno a ellos. Desde el suelo el hombre caído lo observa, y sus ojos relampaguean con un odio enfermizo, mientras Giles se soba los nudillos de su mano sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

―Pensé que no valía la pena. ―le comenta Ewan acercándose a su lado.

―Me equivoque. ―le responde Giles encogiéndose de hombros―. Después de todo si se siente bien.

―¡Lo pagarás! ―exclama en una explosión de odio Albus poniéndose de pie―. Tú, este vigilante de cuarta y la perra de tu cazadora. ―le dice dirigiéndose a Buffy.

―Esta perra, pateara tu trasero por toda la habitación si vuelves si quiera a intentar algo semejante. ―le dice Buffy seria avanzando dos pasos hacia él―. Vamonos. ―agrega luego mirando a los demás―. No hay nada acá que valga la pena.

Todos asienten con sus cabezas y comienzan alejarse atravesando el gran corredor del pasillo. A lo lejos los hombres con trajes los observan silenciosos.

―Habrá que hacer algo de inmediato. ―dice uno de ellos con un tono que no admite ninguna replica―. Y pronto.

* * *

 **Dos días después.**

 **21 de mayo del 2004**

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Ella camina por el cementerio como todas las noches desde hace un tiempo, casi automáticamente. Sus pasos se pierden por el verde prado y su figura se recorta por un instante entre mausoleos y lápidas. De vez en cuando detiene su marcha y se queda sintiendo a la noche en torno a ella. El silbar del viento entre las copas de los árboles, la brisa sutil que golpea su cuerpo, o el quejido casi leve de las ramas de algún árbol sobre una cripta, a la cual pareciera acariciar lentamente. La mujer levanta su rostro y observa el cielo. La luna sigue magnifica en el firmamento envolviéndola con su tenue luz de plata, y un profundo suspiro se desprende de su garganta mientras sus labios se distienden un poco más. Y en su mano casi inofensiva, yace la estaca. Ella la aprieta entre sus dedos, la siente sólida en su mano, como una extensión de ella misma., como si esta siempre hubiese estado ahí, esperándola.

La joven vuelve la vista a las sombras delante de ella y comienza a caminar. Los minutos pasan deambulando y perdiéndose por ese mundo que odia pero que la sostiene con el lejano recuerdo de su esencia. O como esa estaca que hoy atenaza más fuerte entre sus dedos. Mira las lápidas que como rostros corren delante de ella, pero la mujer solo puede percibir un nombre. Y un solo nombre se dibuja ante sus ojos. Dawn. Y una lágrima como un cristal desciende traicionera de uno de ellos. Y piensa en lo que tiene y en lo que ha perdido, en el vacío oscuro que cubre su vida, y se siente a si misma como una de esas sombras que la están bebiendo en silencio. Y es cuando la insondable oscuridad de la noche le parece tan profunda como ese deseo de dejarlo todo y perderse por un momento.

Pero ella sigue caminando, no sabe hacer otra cosa que seguir su sangre. Sus instintos que gritan cada día más fuerte en torno a ella, porque al final es lo único que le queda. Y observa a la noche que la llama y la envuelve. Sigue caminando, atravesando el cementerio con un paso casi leve, y es al dar la vuelta en un recodo del camino que su mirada se encuentra con la de él.

Son como destellos de luz cruzándose en la noche, en el silencio. Ella aprieta aún más entre sus manos la estaca. Él inclina por un segundo su rostro y cuando lo levanta sus ojos se pierden en otro espacio lejos de ella y sin decir una palabra se comienza a alejar desviándose del camino. Buffy lo observa, inmóvil en su sitio con sus ojos fijos en su figura y antes de que ella misma pudiese darse cuenta, oye a su propia voz llamándolo.

―¡Spike!

Él se detiene. Ella avanza dos pasos, lo observa, puede ver como él inclina un poco su cabeza hacia delante y parte de los músculos de su rostro atirantándose. Se gira y la enfrenta, y un nuevo silencio se condensa en torno a ellos.

―Yo… ―dice Spike haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poner en orden sus pensamientos―. Lo siento, Buffy. ―termina casi en un susurro. Ella lo mira agrandando sus ojos―. Siento lo de la niblet. ―la observa.

―Lo sé. ―le contesta ella apretando con fuerza sus labios.

―Jamás quise que esto sucediera. ―le dice mientras sus ojos se nublan levemente―. Si hubiese sabido. ―y moviendo su cabeza en disgusto―. ¡Maldita sea!

―¡Spike, escúchame! ―le dice Buffy acercándosele―. No es tu culpa. No fue tu culpa.

―Gracias. ―le responde con una sonrisa triste y mirándola―. Pero no lo siento así, pet. ―agrega a continuación con un dejo amargo en su voz, y observando por sobre el hombro de ella―. Será mejor que me vaya.

―No. Espera aún no. ―le detiene Buffy casi de inmediato.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunta Spike mirándola extrañado.

―Porque…, porque… tenemos que hablar. Nosotros. ―lo mira. Spike distiendo sus labios en una mueca mezcla de cansancio y sorna.

―Por lo visto, nunca logramos ponernos de acuerdo. ¿No, luv? Cuando yo quiero hablar, tú no quieres. ―Se le acerca despacio, la mira―. Y ahora que por lo visto ocurrió el sangriento milagro. Soy yo el que no quiere.

―No me hagas las cosas más difíciles. ―le contesta ella en un tono de reproche―. Spike, por favor. Necesitamos hablar.

―Pensé que ya no nos habíamos dicho todo. ―le responde Spike apretando sus labios.

―No, no es así. ―le contesta ella sin dejar de observarlo―. ¿Por qué te fuiste del Hotel? ―le pregunta luego de un silencio.

―Creí que era lo mejor. ―le dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero no te preocupes acá me quedaré hasta el gran final.

―No digas eso. ―le reprocha de inmediato―. Y te equivocas de nuevo, no tenías porque irte. ―lo mira.

―No podía seguir ahí. ―le dice esquivando su mirada―. Demasiados sangrientos recuerdos, y como nunca viniste a buscar tus cosas… entendí el mensaje. ―termina con una mueca torcida de sus labios.

―¿Cuál mensaje? ―le pregunta Buffy ofuscada, sin dejar de observarlo―. Yo no podía. Por estúpido que te suene pensé que todo esto se arreglaría. ―desvía sus ojos de los de él―. Pero veo que no es así.

Spike no había dejado de contemplarla. Por su interior pasaban infinidad de pensamientos y emociones que trataba inútilmente de contener dentro de él. Quería abrazarla entre sus brazos, besarla hasta que no supiera donde terminaba él y comenzaba ella. Pero todo lo que podía hacer esa seguir parado ahí, observándola.

―Te amo Buffy. ―le dice de repente. Ella lo mira―. Eso lo sabes. Y nada de lo que haga podrá cambiar esto. Como tampoco puedo evitar que sufras. ―aprieta con fuerza sus labios.

―Yo no quiero sufrir Spike. ―le dice Buffy sin dejar de observarlo y dando un paso hacia él―. Permanece a mi lado. ―le pide. Él la mira sorprendido.

―No lo hagas por lástima. ―le dice este con un dejo de reproche.

―¿Por qué lo haría? ―le pregunta Buffy con el rostro serio―. No te tengo lástima. ―agrega seca a continuación.

―Bien. Es un buen punto entonces, pet. ―le responde Spike con una mueca en sus labios.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―le pregunta esta cruzando los brazos en torno a ella.

―Para empezar, y para no aburrirte con las noticias. ―le dice Spike retrocediendo dos pasos―. Primero. ―le marca con un dedo―. Sólo queda un bloody mes para la gran función. No quiero verte a mí alrededor compadeciéndome…

―Ya te dije Spike… ―comienza a protestar Buffy

―Segundo. ―la detiene este―. Creo que el peach ya se encargó de sustituirme.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Buffy cada vez más molesta.

―Lo que oíste. No finjas conmigo. Ya no. ―le responde en el mismo tono de enojo Spike.

―Te equivocas. ―le dice Buffy poniéndose sería.

―Si, claro. Siempre me equivoco. ―la mira serio―. Lástima que mis ojos y oídos digan lo contrario.

―No es lo que tú piensas Spike. ―le dice Buffy acercándosele―. Yo, me sentía sola, pero… Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto?

―Y tercero. ―le dice Spike sin verla a los ojos―. No huiré, me quedaré tomé una decisión, pero no quiero obligarte a permanecer conmigo por ella.

―Muy bien ya terminaste. ―le corta Buffy molesta―. Porque ahora me toca a mi, estás equivocado en todo, y cuando…

En ese momento un fuerte ruido proveniente detrás de ellos los hace girar por completo. Un punto de luz enceguecedora se extiende en el medio del cementerio, agrandándose. Hasta que una especie de portal se abre en medio. Más atrás un grupo de tres vampiros deciden que ese es el momento de presentarse, justo cuando una mujer sale del portal, el cual se cierra no bien pisa el verde césped del cementerio. Sus cabellos azules parecen brillar con una intensidad extraña bajo la luna. Y sus ojos se pierden en las sombras del lugar. Los vampiros al salir de la sorpresa, atacan.

Antes de que Buffy pudiera reaccionar, Illyria se da vuelta. Los observa, e inclinando su cabeza, agarra al primero de los vampiros por el cuello, el cual quiebra como si de una rama seca se tratara. Por unos segundos se queda observando las cenizas a sus pies.

―Vampiros. ―dice a continuación.

Se gira de inmediato y ataca al otro que tenia mas cerca, propinándole un puñetazo que introduce en el corazón de este, el cual se cae al suelo con el impacto, Illyria se le acerca y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos se la arranca literalmente. El vampiro restante intenta huir, solo para encontrarse con Buffy parada a sus espaldas, ella le da un golpe con su pie mandándolo contra un árbol, y antes de que pueda reaccionar siente la estaca de madera clavándose en su corazón. Buffy se da vuelta y se enfrenta a Illyria. La cual se la había quedado observando.

―No espera. ―la detiene Spike a Buffy.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ―pregunta Illyria viendo hacia todos lados.

―Illyria. ―la llama Spike sin dejar de observarla. Ella se da vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

―¿La conoces? ―le pregunta Buffy sorprendida.

―Si. Esa cosa mato a Fred. ―le responde con el rostro serio―. Es peligrosa.

―Te recuerdo. ―le dice Illyria observándolo―. Tú querías detenerme, por culpa de la cáscara. ―y avanzando dos pasos―. Ustedes lo intentaron.

―Hiciste un gran acto cuando desapareciste. ―le dice Spike avanzando hacia ella―. Vuelve hacerlo ahora,

―Mi ejército esta perdido. ―le contesta ella desviando su mirada―. Muerto con el tiempo. Los portales me trajeron acá de nuevo, ―y mirando sus manos―. No se que me pasa no puedo manejarlo.

―¿De qué habla? ―le pregunta Buffy que no había dejado de observarla.

―Bloody Hell. ―exclama Spike en un tono burlón―. La gran diosa esta atrapada en este mundo.

Illyria lo mira seria.

―Aún puedo destruirlo. ―amenaza a continuación―. Levantaré otro ejercito, yo… ―y es cuando un fuerte dolor la derriba al suelo. Se toma el estómago, y sosteniéndose con una mano sobre la hierba―. ¿Qué me pasa?

Spike y Buffy se miran entre ellos.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―le pregunta Buffy totalmente confundida.

―No lo sé. ―le responde Spike al principio―. Aunque creo que sí. ―agrega a continuación―. El peach lo amará.

* * *

 **Interior. Departamento de Willow. Tarde.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Buffy se detiene en medio de la sala y cerrando los ojos siente el sutil aroma a incienso que se desliza por sus sentidos, percibe la tenue brisa que con la tarde ha ido creciendo entrando por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación. Y el mundo por un segundo no le parece tan oscuro y duro como antes. Y se deja llevar por esa sensación mientras aspira un poco del que parece ser el dulce sabor de un hechizo.

Willow entra en ese momento en el lugar. Y observando a su amiga parada en medio del cuarto se detiene, y se la queda mirando por unos segundos en silencio. Buffy parece salir lentamente del transe en que había caído y dándose vuelta se encuentra con la figura de la chica que la estaba contemplando. Ella le sonríe.

―No te oí llegar. ―le dice Buffy mirándola.

―Si bueno, parecías concentrada. No quise interrumpirte. ―le comenta Willow mientras avanza hacia ella. ―y asiendo un pequeño silencio agrega―. Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estas?

Buffy esquiva la mirada al tiempo que responde con un lacónico.

―Bien. Yo también me alegra verte Will. Yo, umm… Kennedy me dejo entrar. Ella se fue al sótano a practicar. ―le informa mientras se sienta en el sillón.

―Si, siempre lo hace a esta hora. ―Willow se acomoda a su lado―. Le gusta tener el control… ―hace una pausa y bajando la voz―. Y yo la dejo creer que lo tiene. ―le sonríe―. Pero no se lo digas a ella.

―Mis labios están sellados. ―le dice Buffy al tiempo que pasa dos dedos sobre su boca como si los cerrara con un invisible cierre. ―y olfateando el aire―. ¿Qué es este aroma? ¿Un nuevo hechizo?

―No, no, no. ―tartamudea Willow―. Sólo un poco de incienso. Ya sabes… acá bruja. ―dice señalándose al tiempo que tuerce sus labios para el costado―. Necesitaba un poco de energía positiva. A las brujas nos encanta estar atadas a esto. Los poderes de la naturaleza. ―agrega agrandando sus ojos en la afirmación.

―Yeap. Suena grande. ―le contesta Buffy suspirando.

―Si es genial. Un poco de uso de las energías que no sean para combatir algún demonio. ―revoleando ligeramente los ojos―. Es bueno variar un poco de vez en cuando.

―Si, supongo. ―le contesta Buffy agachando la cabeza―. Aunque no estoy segura de que es lo que prefiero ahora. ―agrega torciendo sus labios para un costado. La mira.

―Buff. ―le dice Willow sosteniendo sus manos. Ella levanta su cabeza mientras su labio inferior tiembla visiblemente.

―Parece una locura pero…, pero yo preferiría estar enfrentando una legión de demonios que… que estar pasando por todo esto. ―y apretando con fuerzas sus ojos―. Siento que no voy a poder, que no podré resistirlo. Ya no. ―vuelve a bajar la mirada de la vista de su amiga.

―Si podrás Buffy, tú lo harás. ―le aprieta con más fuerza las manos entre las suyas―. Heyy! ¡Mírame! Yo lo hice. Acá estoy. ―Willow agacha su cabeza buscando la mirada de ella―. ¡Mírame! ―buffy la mira―. Mira la resolución en mis ojos. ¿La ves? No te dejaré vencerte. Podes patear mi trasero si quieres, pero no te dejaré.

Los labios de Buffy tiemblan mientras la observa y sus ojos se nublan por las gruesas lágrimas que estuvo reprimiendo en lo profundo de su ser todo estos días. Y ocultando su cabeza contra el regazo de su amiga, se quiebra sollozando en silencio. Willow nada más dice, la deja descargarse mientras ella le acaricia el pelo que cae sobre su cara.

Un tiempo después Buffy se levanta, y se limpia el rostro con el dorso de su mano mientras observa el rostro preocupado de su amiga le dice:

―Gracias.

―Ya lo verás encontraremos una salida. ―le murmura Willow y haciendo un silencio casi opresivo, mientras su voz se estrangula en su garganta―. Se lo debo a ella. ―inclina su cabeza al tiempo que desvía su mirada―. Me lo debo a mí.

―No, no. No fue tu culpa Will. No. ―le dice Buffy preocupada―. ¡Dios! Como quisiera que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla que nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo.

―Y a mí de que me sirve tanto poder si tengo miedo de utilizarlo. ―le dice Willow destrozada, la mira―. De caer de nuevo, de que esta vez no pueda salir. No te imaginas lo que se siente, toda esa energía corriendo por dentro de ti, llenándote. ―hace un pequeño silencio―. Y nunca es suficiente, por más que quieras siempre deseas más. Quieres sentir y beber su sabor una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que es demasiado tarde.

―Lo sé. ―le dice Buffy con una voz serena―. Se lo que sientes. Pero si yo puedo luchar, tú también. ―la mira―. Lo haremos. Las dos. ―le sonríe, Willow asiente repetidas veces con su cabeza mientras una tibia sonrisa se va dibujando en sus labios.

Se produce un silencio entre las dos amigas, que se quedan observando la habitación con sus pensamientos perdidos en otra parte. De vez en cuando ellas pueden percibir el sonido de los golpes y los jadeos de Kennedy entrenando en el sótano. Mientras tanto la tarde comenzaba a declinar en el horizonte. Willow levanta su cabeza y mira a Buffy y tomando un amplio aliento balbucea.

―Umm, ahh, Buffy… ummm tú…, este… ummm… ―la sigue observando sin animarse a preguntarle lo que quiere. Buffy la mira.

―Muchos umm en una sola frase. ¿Qué pasa Will? ―le pregunta acomodándose en su asiento.

―¿Aún quieres hacerlo? ―se anima por fin a decir. Buffy la observa sin comprender, lo que hace que Willow comience a balbucear de nuevo―. Ya sabes… umm, ayudar a Spike. ―agrega sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

Buffy se pone seria de repente mientras aprieta sus labios hasta volverlos casi blanco, y tras una breve pausa que a Willow se le antojo eterna dice:

―Sí. ―la mira―. Aún quiero hacerlo.

―Me alegro. ―le dice Willow sonriendo.

―No será fácil. Él no quiere dejarme. Piensa que así será más fácil para mí. ―agrega Buffy mientras deja reposar su cabeza sobre su mano la cual tiene apoya sobre el respaldo del sillón―. Pero se equivoca.

Willow la observa.

―El te ama. ―le dice mirando a su amiga.

―Lo sé.

―¿Y tú? ¿Aún lo quieres? ―le pregunta Willow, sin perder detalles del rostro de Buffy. Esta asiente en silencio primero, aprieta con fuerza sus ojos y cuando los vuelve abrir.

―No deja de doler cada día. ―la mira―. Lo necesito a mi lado Will, yo lo amo. ―y la voz de Buffy se corta de repente. ¡Ayúdame por favor!

―Lo haré. Lo haré. –repite Willow como una oración, mientras soba una y otra vez las manos de su amiga.

* * *

 **En esos mismos momentos.**

 **Interior. Habitación de Wesley. Hotel W. & H.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Los golpes de la puerta resuenan en toda la habitación. El hombre sentado en el suelo rodeado por un sin fin de libros a su alrededor, ni siquiera levanta la vista de sus apuntes, mientras busca y hojea más y más volúmenes. Y es recién al oír el segundo llamado en la puerta, que dice con voz fuerte y clara.

―Entre. Está abierta. ―Sin quitar para nada su vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

El joven empuja la puerta entrando lentamente en la habitación, mientras va observando todo a su alrededor. Es el momento que elige Wesley para levantar su cabeza, y reparar en su visitante.

―Te estaba esperando. ―le dice y señalándole un asiento delante de él―. Siéntate Ewan.

El joven corre unos cuantos libros hacia un costado haciendo un lugar para sentarse y observándolo, le pregunta a continuación.

―¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar? Pensé que odiabas a todos los vigilantes.

―No. ―le respondió Wes y mirándolo―. Solo a algunos. Pero se que puedo confiar en tí. ―tuerce sus labios en una mueca oscura―. Sabes lo que es vivir a la sombra de un padre. ―el rostro de Ewan se pone serio de repente―. Pero también sabes marcar la diferencia.

―Supongo que no me citaste para hablar de esto. ―le dice Ewan moviéndose incomodo en el asiento.

―No, claro que no. ―le dice Wesley con un suspiro, y haciendo una pausa comienza a buscar entre el montón de libros y pergaminos―. Toma. ―le dice después de un tiempo entregándole una hoja. Ewan la agarra, y se la queda observando por un instante. Era unas hojas cubiertas con letras apresuradas casi apiladas, con miles de referencias por todos lados.

―Vaya. Ya veo. ―agrega este mientras se pasa una mano por la cabellera acomodándose el mechón que le caía sobre el ojo―. ¿Sabes lo difícil que va hacer conseguir todo esto? Claro en el supuesto caso que lo logremos.

―Si lo sé. Por eso te necesito. ―le dice Wesley sin levantar la vista de lo que leía.

―Creí que contaban en W. & H. con múltiples recursos. No veo porque necesiten la ayuda del Consejo. ―le dice Ewan al tiempo que tuerce sus labios hacia un costado.

―Si y no. ―le responde Wesley levantando la cabeza y mirándolo―. Si contamos en W. & H. con múltiples recursos, pero no necesito la ayuda del Consejo… ―y asiendo una leve pausa al tiempo que le clava sus ojos en el otro hombre―. Solo la tuya.

―Supongo que me tengo que sentir halagado. ―dice Ewan esbozando una sonrisa.

―Bueno eso depende. ―comenta Wesley moviendo su cabeza―. Pocos considerarían este trabajo como un halago.

―Si pero me importa muy poco lo que los demás Miembros del Consejo opinen. ―Wesley le dedica una sonrisa―. ¿Y Ángel que dice? ―le pregunta Ewan al tiempo que comienza a hojear unos de los libros que se encontraban junto a él.

―Él no sabe nada. ―le responde tranquila la voz de Wesley que volvía a sumergirse en su investigación. Ewan levanta una ceja interrogante.

―¿Por qué? Pensé que trabajaban juntos. Que eran un equipo.

―Si yo también. ―le responde Wesley con un suspiro y levantando la vista, lo observa―. Esta actuando muy raro últimamente. Será mejor que lo mantengamos entre nosotros. Hasta estar seguros de lo que tenemos. ―agrega mientras se restriega con fuerza los ojos en un gesto cansado.

Es recién cuando Ewan repara en la figura del hombre sentado en el piso en frente de él. En su aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche, en la sombra de una barba que se empieza a perfilar en su rostro. En el cansancio de su cuerpo, y en esa locura que parece haberse profundizado con las horas. De ese Wesley sumergido bajo una pila de libros y pergaminos que lo desbordan por completo. Y sabe que algo más profundo y doloroso se esconde tras esos gestos que hoy invaden al hombre.

―¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ―le pregunta a continuación Ewan.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta Wesley sin comprender.

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―le vuelve a preguntar Ewan sin dejar de observarlo.

―¡Ah! Si, si, perdona. Acá debe haber algo. Lo sé, lo sé. ―le dice levantando una y otra vez un sin números de hojas―. Comienza buscando algo sobre las alteraciones y las dimensiones…, eso… espera. ―escarba entre sus apuntes―. Si acá esta. Toma comienza por esto, marque unas páginas que nos pueden servir. ―Se lo entrega.

Ewan lo toma y con un suspiro comienza a leer. Los minutos pasan.

―¿Y esto ayudará? ―le pregunta de después de un tiempo de silencio entre ambos.

―Eso espero. ―le contesta Wesley con un suspiro.

Y el tiempo parece tener vida propia arrastrándose sobre ellos, mientras sus ojos pasan de un libro a otro, interrumpido por pequeños comentarios sobre sus investigaciones, nuevos apuntes, y de vuelta a sumergirse en la locura de los libros y manuscritos. De pronto se oyen unos pasos que se aproximan hacia donde están ellos. Ewan levanta la vista, para encontrarse con la figura de una mujer con el cabello azul que lo contempla con una leve inclinación de su rostro. Este se para de repente. Wesley observa la actitud en el hombre y sigue su vista. Y sus ojos se tiñen con un extraño destello al observar a la joven parada en medio de la puerta.

―Es Illyria. ―le informa Wesley a Ewan levantándose.

―Así que ella es. ―comenta Ewan dando dos paso hacia ella―. Giles me había informado pero no imagine que estuviera aquí.

―Si, bueno. Pensamos que este era el lugar más seguro, hasta que pudiéramos saber que hacer con ella.

Illyria se le acerca sin quitarle la vista de su rostro. Unos pocos pasos antes de llegar junto a él se para clavando sus extraños ojos azules en los negros de Ewan, y girando levemente el rostro hacia Wesley pregunta.

―¿Por qué traes humanos a mi presencia?

―El nos esta ayudando. ―comienza Wesley a decirle mientras se restriega con fuerzas sus ojos―. Además estás rodeada de humanos ahora, ellos gobiernan este mundo.

―Este mundo es repulsivo para mí. ―le dice Illyria girando su cabeza hacia el ventanal de la habitación―. Su olor a humanidad es repugnante. Lleno de esos inútiles sentimientos.

―Entendimos el punto. ―le dice Wesley después de un tiempo―. Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte estás atrapada en él ahora.

―¿Ella es peligrosa? ―le pregunta Ewan a Wesley que no dejaba de observarla.

―Si lo es. Pero nos necesita. ―agrega mientras deja un libro sobre la mesa.

―Yo no necesito de humanos. ―lecorta molesta la voz de Illyria―. Su sola mención me enferma. Sus sueños me saben a ceniza en mi boca. ―agrega mientras con una mano se roza los labios―. Criaturas tan patéticas, siempre soñando…. hundiéndose en ellos. ―los mira y como si algo la distrajera desvía su vista hacia un costado.

―¿Acaso tú nunca sueñas? ―le pregunta Ewan extrañado.

―Nunca. Los sueños nos hacen débiles. ―camina por la habitación y deteniéndose inclina levemente la cabeza―. No los necesito.

―Todos necesitamos de nuestros sueños. ―dice con un dejo de tristeza la voz de Wesley mientras la observa.

―¿Y tus sueños te trajeron acá? ¿A este lugar? ―le pregunta Illyria mientras le clava sus ojos azules en él―. ¿Es esto lo que buscabas? ¿Es esto lo que querías?

―No.

―¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

―¿Qué cosa? ―le pregunta un poco irritado Wesley.

―Seguir soñando. ―le contesta Illyria sin dejar de observarlo, e inclinando su cabeza comienza a observar su cuerpo y con voz profunda agrega―. Ella, la cáscara lo hizo hasta el último momento. Estaba perdida, muriendo, y aún seguía soñando. ―mira sus manos detenidamente―. Igual lo hacía. No tiene lógica para mí.

―No la llames así. ―le dice de repente la voz molesta de Wesley―. Ella tiene… tenía un nombre. Nunca entenderás. ―Se saca con fastidio los anteojos que arroja sobre una pila de libros, el cual se hunde entre dos de ellos.

―¿Y decir su nombre la vuelve real? ¿La hace real para tí? ¿La trae a la vida? ―le sigue preguntando Illyria sin dejar de observarlo mientras arrastra su voz con cada nueva palabra.

―No. ―y la voz de Wesley retumba contra las paredes de aquel cuarto vacía de toda esperanza.

―Entonces ya dejaste de soñar. ―afirma con un tono vago mientras avanza hacia un extremo de la habitación―. Los sueños son ilusiones como esta realidad. ―dice mientras desliza su mano frente a su rostro como si tocara algo que solo ella ve.

Ewan se la queda observando extrañado. Mientras Illyria parece haberse perdido en un mundo fuera de esa habitación.

―¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ―le pregunta a Wesley, que se hallaba serio a su lado.

―No lo sé, tiene el ego de un Dios, y el lenguaje de un antiguo. ―y sobándose con fuerza los ojos―. Nada en ella es simple.

―Ella me confunde. ―dice después de un tiempo Illyria dándose vuelta.

―¿Quién? ―le pregunta Ewan.

―Este caparazón. Sus recuerdos… ―hace un silencio mientras se toca la frente―. Son extraños para mí. ―los mira―. ¿Así son para ustedes? Dos realidades juntas.

―No. ―le dice Wesley mirándola―. ¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

―Cosas. ―y moviendo su cuerpo como si le asqueara―. Cosas humanas, sentimientos. Horribles sentimientos. Pero están por un momento, y desaparecen en el otro. Hay rostros, sucesos que existen en uno, pero están cambiados en el otro. ―Se detiene e inclinando su cabeza se los queda mirando―. ¿Es siempre así para ustedes? Tan confuso.

―No, no lo es. ―dice Wesley observándola alarmado.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―le pregunta Ewan al ver el rostro del otro hombre que se había puesto serio de repente.

―Aún no lo sé. ―le contesta y volviéndose a Illyria―. ¿Hace mucho que estos recuerdos son diferentes? ¿Qué se mezclan?

―No. ―le responde ella clavando sus extraños ojos azules en el semblante del vigilante―. Antes eran como una sola línea. No había más.

―¡Maldición! ―exclama molesto Wesley―. Esto es lo que estábamos buscando. ―dice a continuación dirigiéndose a Ewan.

―¿Estás seguro? ¿Y por qué tenemos que creerle? ―le pregunta dudoso―. Tal vez nos este engañando.

―Porque ella está tan perdida como nosotros. Encerrada en ese cuerpo humano que le… ―hace un silencio―. Que le repulsa. Pero ella ve cosas que nosotros no podemos. Y hay cierta parte de mí que me dice que no nos está mintiendo. ―dice mientras mira a Illyria que continúa acariciando el aire con su mano como si tocara algo delante de ella.

―¿Piensas que es esta la desviación que está causando todo esto? Donde en verdad se inicio el cambio de energía. ―le interroga Ewan sin dejar de perder detalle de cada palabra.

―Si. ―es la respuesta seca de Wesley

―¿Pero por qué alguien querría alterar al realidad? ―murmura para si Ewan―. ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

―No lo sé. ―y observándolo mientras pareciera erguirse aún más en su estatura―. Pero lo averiguaré. ―y haciendo una pausa―. Encontraré al culpable.

 _Continuará..._


	21. VIGÉSIMA PRIMERA PARTE

**VIGÉSIMA PRIMERA PARTE**

 **Londres 1896**

 _El movimiento de voces excitadas se alzaban como olas sobre las calles, seguido por el ruido de corridas y de luces que centellaban en las esquinas. Un grupo de hombres precedidos por varios pares de antorchas se adueñaron del lugar. La muchedumbre encolerizada parecía responder a un solo cuerpo que dirigía esa búsqueda frenética en el comienzo de aquel nuevo amanecer que caía sobre Londres. Mientras sus figuras se agrandaban sobre los muros de las casas y sus rostros adquirían extraños brillos bajo el pálido crepitar de las antorchas._

 _Los pasos se detienen de repente, y a la señal del hombre que encabezaba la procesión los demás se callan al instante. Este se queda observando el lugar en silencio con los ojos angostados igual que un gato al asecho, al tiempo que una fría bruma los cubría por partes, otorgándoles el aspecto de seres conjurados por algún demonio en medio de aquella calle. Pero eran otros los demonios que perseguían aquellos hombres, en una loca carrera por exorcizarlos de sus mentes, de sus vidas y de sus almas._

 _Y oculta tras unos cajones la joven observa, ve sus rostros transfigurados por el odio y el miedo que ella sembró. Siente ese valor nacido desde lo más irracional de sus temores, de la pérdida, y les teme. Y sabe que está perdida, y un grito casi infrahumano escapa de su garganta. Observa hacia el otro extremo de la calle y sus ojos celestes, igual que ese cielo que amenaza con dominar el horizonte, buscan desesperadamente una salida._

 _Los hombres se sobresaltan al escuchar el grito que se desliza como una serpiente en torno a ellos, con la sensualidad helada de una lenta caricia sobre su espina dorsal. Algunos involuntariamente dan dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras uno de ellos deja caer su antorcha que se estrella contra los adoquines húmedos hasta apagarse con un simple golpe. Y una luz menos brilla en ese amanecer. Pero el odio y el dolor se escucharon más fuerte que los miedos, y ellos avanzan._

 _―_ _¡Ahí está! ―grita uno de los hombres pasando el haz de luz de su antorcha sobre las cajas, iluminando a la niña oculta en un rincón de la sucia callejuela._

 _―_ _¡No la dejen escarpar! ―grita otro moviéndose―. ¡Maten al demonio! ¡Matéenla!_

 _Merriam observa a los hombres, ve sus rostros que se perfilan ante ella amenazantes, y sabe que no puede contra todos ellos. No contra ese dolor bestial que anida en lo profundo de sus pupilas. Y hace lo único que puedes hacer. Huir. Y ella emprende una loca carrera por sobrevivir, mientras a lo lejos un frío amanecer comienza a teñirse de rojo._

 _―_ _¡Atrápenla! ¡No la dejen escapar! ―Se escucha la voz del jefe de la partida, seguida por el ruido de infinitos pasos quebrándose por los viejos adoquines._

 _―_ _¡Ahí va! ―grita uno de los hombres a sus espaldas._

 _Y ella corre por las calles casi desiertas buscando desesperadamente una salida. Resbala y cae al suelo golpeándose la boca contra el piso, sus labios sangran y un brillo ambarino cruza por sus ojos en ese instante. Intenta levantarse, pero se pisa el extremo del vestido en el proceso, gira la cabeza hacia atrás y ve a la muchedumbre acercándose hacia donde esta ella. Se alza un poco más del suelo y se levanta, irguiéndose. Mira a ambos lados, un grupo de casas se perfilan a su izquierda, y usando toda su fuerza de demonio corre hacia ellas._

 _Los pasos de los hombres a sus espaldas resuenan cada vez más cerca, mientras sus voces se intensifican a su alrededor._

 _―_ _Huyo por allá. ―Señala uno―. No debe estar muy lejos. ―dice a continuación―. ¡Búsquenla, búsquenla maldita sea! No permitan que se nos escape esta vez. –ruge cada vez más demencial el hombre._

 _―_ _Algo se movió por allá. ―informa uno de ellos. Y todos se giran hacia donde provino el grito de alarma._

 _La niña oculta a pocos pasos de ahí los mira expectante. Y es recién cuando los ve alejarse de donde ella se encontraba, que comienza a descender por el extremo opuesto de la calle._

 _Las luces de las antorchas se vislumbran ya a lo lejos, y el murmullo de las voces pareciera por momentos atenuarse en sus oídos. Esta por dar dos pasos más, en el preciso instante que la risita maleva resuena tras su espalda. Y antes de que pueda darse cuenta una fuerte mano amordaza su boca contra su pecho, mientras una voz burlona resuena en sus oídos. Ella se remueve con violencia entre sus brazos._

 _―_ _Quieta Merriam. ―le dice la voz de Ángelus―. ¿No querrás que nos atrapen?―No, niega ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro―. Muy bien. ―dice este a continuación, y golpeando con su pie abre la puerta tras sus espaldas―. Acá estaremos mejor. ―la suelta y descorriendo la cortina mira por la ventana―. Esta por salir el sol, no es un buen tiempo para salir a dar un paseo. ―las vuelve a bajar y girándose para observarla―. Te estaba buscando._

 _―_ _Lo sé. ―le contesta ella desviando la mirada―. Pero estaba aburrida de tener que esperar siempre. ―le dice al tiempo que pone sus manos en la cadera desafiante―. Ya no soy una nenita. ―le clava la mirada en la del vampiro._

 _―_ _En eso te equivocas. Siempre serás mi nenita. ―le retruca Ángelus cruzándose de brazo mientras la observa, y la joven mujer encerrada en ese cuerpo de niña no dejaba de mirarlo y frunciendo el ceño levemente le dice:_

 _―_ _Entonces déjame cazar, déjame torturarlos hasta que maldigan sus propios gritos. ―Sus ojos relampaguean con un brillo asesino―. Quiero sentir sus miedos corrompiendo sus venas, mientras los bebo lentamente. ―lo mira―. Hacer de su muerte una obra maestra, un arte._

 _―_ _Nunca podrás. ―le dice Ángelus con una mueca burlona en sus labios._

 _―_ _¿Por qué no? ―lo desafía Merriam―. Tú me enseñaste. ¿O acaso tienes miedo de que supere al maestro?_

 _La sonora carcajada del vampiro se extiende como un manto de lava por el cuerpo de la chica._

 _―_ _Quiero que entiendas una cosa, y quiero que lo hagas rápido. ―le dice Ángelus tomando de los hombros y poniéndose serio―. Eres una pequeña niñita perdida, y siempre lo serás. Crees que por ser vampiro, harás la diferencia. –una extraña mueca se comienza a dibujar en su rostro―. Pero no lo hace. Mírate, no asustas a nadie. ¿Quién te tendría miedo? ―los ojos de ella se vuelven dos cristales en la penumbra de la habitación―. Y sabes otra cosa. ―la suelta―. Me estoy cansando de ser tu niñera. Ya no resulta divertido, y cuando un juguete no te divierte más, uno simplemente lo tira._

 _―_ _¿Tirar? ―le pregunta alarmada―. Darla no lo permitirá._

 _―_ _Darla, Darla… ―Sonríe―. A Darla la aburriste hace años. ―y cruzándose de brazos. En ese instante un murmullo de voces retumba por la calle, Ángelus lo escucha._

 _―_ _¿Entonces por qué me creaste? ―le pregunta y moviéndose molesta―. Y si ya no soy tú juguete, ¿qué soy?_

 _―_ _Un vampiro. ―le dice Ángelus con una mueca de placer en sus labios―. ¿Y por que te creé? Buena pregunta. Porque no tenías miedo de morir, y entonces no era divertido matarte. Lo mejor sería verte crecer encerrada en ese cuerpito de niña hasta que odiaras cada centímetro de tu prisión. ―hace una pausa maliciosa―. Y la muerte Merriam sólo puede ser a veces el comienzo._

 _―_ _¡Te odio! ―le grita ella empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Ángelus ríe al trastabillar por unos segundos―. Te probaré que no te necesito. Que puedo ser mejor que todos. ―y su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más profunda._

 _―_ _Mira entonces a donde te llevó tu gran masacre. ―le dice aún risueño el vampiro observándola―. A correr como una gata asustada entre callejones, perseguida por una turba de imbéciles―. ¡Oh, si! Vivirás mucho._

 _―_ _Enséñame Daddy. ―le pide la chica acercándosele._

 _―_ _Claro que lo haré. Aún debes a prender la diferencia entre ser el cazador y ser la presa Merriam. ―la observa y con una sonrisa extraña en el fondo de sus ojos agrega―. Pero no te preocupes mi pequeña… ―le acaricia uno de sus rizos rubios―. Daddy te va enseñar la lección._

 _Merriam abrió sus grandes ojos azules y se lo quedo observando por unos segundos, mientras un destello extraño cruzo por el interior de las pupilas del vampiro. A su alrededor los gritos de las personas que seguían frenéticos su búsqueda, se habían ido intensificado, al tiempo que los primeros pasos acercándose comenzaban a oírse con total claridad y el leve destello de las luces procedentes de las antorchas se dibujaba tras los espesos cortinados de la habitación._

 _Ángelus giró su cabeza al sonido de las voces y volviéndose a observarla le dice:_

 _―_ _Vamos a jugar un juego._ ― _una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en sus labios―. En el que yo te enseño y tú aprendes, en cual alguien vive y otros mueren. ―la chica le sonríe―. Será entretenido ¿Qué me dices, quieres jugar?_

 _―_ _Si. Si quiero. ―le contesta mientras sus ojos se encienden por el deseo de sangre―. Quiero verlos sufrir._

 _―_ _Si sufrir. Eso lo verás Merriam. ―y abriendo la puerta Ángelus la agarra por un brazo atrayéndola contra su cuerpo con fuerza―. Quédate quieta. ―le dice, ella lo mira pero no hace nada más, y el vampiro comienza a gritar con todas sus fuerzas―. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!_

 _Los pasos se precipitan hacia donde están ellos. Merriam empieza a forcejear alarmada._

 _―_ _¡Quieta te dije! ―le ordena amenazante la voz de Ángelus―. ¡Aquí! No podré resistir más tiempo. ―dice mientras comienza a retroceder al interior de la habitación buscando las sombras que lo protejan. Y él aguarda._

 _El grupo de hombres se hacen presentes en la vivienda cubriendo la entrada en un manojo apretado de cuerpos y al observar la escena:_

 _―_ _¡Dios mío! Resista buen hombre. ―grita uno al ver a Ángelus forcejeando con Merriam―. ¡Ayúdenle! ―les dice dirigiéndose al resto de sus compañeros._

 _―_ _Me quiso morder. ―les informa Ángelus con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, mientras con su mano le tapa la boca de la chica._

 _―_ _Resista pero no la suelte, nosotros le ayudaremos. ―le dice uno de ellos mientras se acercan al vampiro que agacha la cabeza para ocultar la risita que se dibujaba en un extremo de sus labios._

 _Varios hombres se acercan y toman a Merriam con fuerza inmovilizándole ambos brazos. Uno de ellos se aproxima con un gran crucifijo de plata que pone casi sobre su rostro. Y el rostro de la niña se transfigura de inmediato._

 _―_ _¡Dios nos proteja! ―dice atrás otro persignándose―. Está maldita. Es uno de los malditos._

 _El jefe de la cuadrilla se le acerca._

 _―_ _¡Ya cállate y ayuda! ―le dice entregándole un frasco de agua bendita. Y mirando a Ángelus―. Señor aléjese por favor no queremos que lo lastime._

 _Este asiente con la cabeza en silencio._

 _―_ _Traigan a ese demonio para acá._ ― _ordena el hombre._

 _Los demás arrastran el cuerpo de Merriam hasta él. Ella gira su cabeza involuntariamente hacia Ángelus, este posa un dedo en su boca como pidiéndole silencio._

 _―_ _¿Qué hacemos? ―le pregunta un hombre detrás mirándola asustado._

 _―_ _La llevaremos con el reverendo, él sabrá que hacer. ―le informa este._

 _―_ _Acaba de amanecer. ―murmura Ángelus desde las sombras._

 _―_ _Si es verdad. ―vuelve a murmurar el hombre que sostenía con miedo el frasco de agua bendita entre sus manos―. No necesitamos llevarla con el reverendo, el sol se encargará de ella. ―los mira―. Podemos hacerlo. Que pague por sus crímenes y se pudra en el infierno._

 _―_ _¡Siiii! ―gritan a continuación un coro exaltado de voces―. ¡Matemos al demonio! ¡Que muera!_

 _Merinam escuchas las voces alteradas en torno a ella, y sus ojos se expanden en terror y un odio bestial se apodera de ella, que la hace forcejear con todas sus fuerzas. Dos hombres más son necesarios para poder doblegarla. Uno de ellos abre la puerta. Unos rayos de sol bañan los primeros escalones del viejo pórtico. Mientras unas manos fuertes la arrastran sin remedio a su destino._

 _―_ _Nooooooooo. ―Se rompe su garganta con un grito―. Daddy ayúdame no dejes que lo hagan. ―Suplica Merriam forcejeando inútilmente―. ¡Daddy! ¡Por favor seré Buena! ―gira la cabeza intentando encontrar los ojos de Ángelus._

 _―_ _¿A quién le hablas condenada demonios? ―le pregunta un hombre._

 _―_ _¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Te mataré! ―amenaza Merriam con los ojos inyectados en sangre._

 _―_ _¡Oh Dios mío, está demente! ―se oye tras sus espaldas gemir la voz del vampiro. Y Merriam comprende._

 _Y la niña perdida y la mujer encerrada en ese cuerpo se revuelcan mordiendo y arañando contra su destino, mientras del interior de ser una voz como miles de cavernas se levantan y dice:_

 _―_ _Me vengaré. Te haré pagar en lo que más quieras… ―y asiendo un silencio al tiempo que sus ojos se vuelven ambarinos remarca como un maleficio esa palabra―. Daddy._

 _Y es lo último que dice. Unos fuertes brazos la empujan a la calle, donde el sol la recibe con su beso de fuego hasta consumirla por completo. Pero aún después de todo ese espectáculo, pareciera como si el destello de sus ojos persistiera todavía en el ambiente._

 _―_ _Eso fue horrible. ―exclama uno de ellos tapándose la boca, intentando mantener sus intestinos en control dentro de él._

 _―_ _¿Se encuentra bien señor? ―le pregunta el Jefe de la partida a Ángelus que continuaba reclinado contra una esquina de la habitación._

 _―_ _Si, si estaré bien. ―le informa asintiendo repetidas veces con su cabeza._

 _―_ _Vaya y descanse. ―le dice este―. Estas cosas no deberían verlas ningún ser humano. ―y volviéndose al resto―. ¡Vamonos! Ya todo termino._

 _Y acto seguido, todos abandonan el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando solo a el vampiro en ese rincón de la habitación. Este se incorpora de su posición y abriendo una puerta que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde él estaba, ingresa a la recámara de la vivienda. Un par de cuerpos, se hallaban tirados en el lugar, uno sobre la alfombra y otro cruzado sobre la cama. Ángelus sonríe mientras comienza a canturrear una canción._

 _Beautiful, beautiful girl (Hermosa, hermosa chica)_

 _in the shadow you are (en las sombras tú estas)_

 _where you can't to sleep (donde no puedes dormir)_

 _my beautiful, beautiful girl._ _(mi hermosa, hermosa chica)_

* * *

 **Dos días después.**

 **Interior. Departamento de Giles. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

El hombre se encontraba sentado en el sillón observando sin ver el libro gastado que trataba de leer desde hace media hora. Lo deja sobre sus piernas y tomando los anteojos se los quita para poder limpiárselos, es un gesto casi automático del que ni siquiera es conciente. Solo se queda ahí restregando sus lentes una y otra vez contra el paño.

Un hondo suspiro se escapa de su pecho. En ese instante el joven bajaba por las escaleras, sus pasos eran lentos y un brillo de tristeza se perfilaba desde el interior de sus pupilas. Llevaba el cabello desordenado, como si hasta el simple hecho de peinárselo estuviera fuera de esta vida, de la cotidianeidad que le resultaba más opresiva, casi ofensiva a cada instante.

Giles lo observa a través de sus cristales, que se acomoda sobre el puente de su nariz. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de él por un segundo, es solo una fracción de tiempo dentro del circulo infinito, pero tan intensa y dolorosa, cruel y desesperanzada como una gris lápida sobre alguna tumba olvidada.

―Andrew. ―lo llama con una voz que por un momento no reconoce como propia. Este lo vuelve a mirar, y esboza lo que quiere ser una sonrisa.

―Si dime. ―le dice.

―¿Podríamos hablar un momento? ―le pregunta mientras deja el libro sobre la mesita.

―¿De qué? ―le interroga el chico esquivando su mirada.

―De cosas.

―Hay muchas cosas… ―murmura este acercándose al hombre―. Y generalmente no te gustan las cosas de las que hablo. ―lo mira―. Te pones a limpiar los anteojos cuando quiero hablarte de ellas o a tomar té.

―Si bueno. ―carraspea Giles en su defensa―. Pero ahora es diferente.

―¿Diferente en qué? ―le pregunta al tiempo que su mirada lo penetra como una daga.

Giles hace un profundo silencio antes de responder. Y mirando por encima del hombro del muchacho, se queda observando un punto perdido en la pared como si solamente eso existiera.

―A todos nos afecto la muerte de Dawn Andrew, no eres el único. ―le dice serio después de una silenciosa reflexión consigo mismo.

―Si, bueno. Pero no dejo de pensar que sino le hubiese pedido que fuera por el cuchillo, no sé. ―hace una pequeña pausa―. Tal vez estaría con vida viendo conmigo Star Treek, o no sé fastidiándote por tocar tus cosas. ―Giles lo mira de reojo―. No es que lo hiciéramos… muy seguido. ―y agachando su cabeza―. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

―Si te entiendo. ―le contesta Giles con un dejo cansado en su voz al tiempo que se sienta―. No creas que no pensé en lo mismo. Que sino le hubiese propuesto a Buffy venir a Londres, las dos estarían ahora felices en Roma teniendo otra clase de vida y no esta. ―Se vuelve a quitar los anteojos los limpia y volviéndoselos a poner―. Pero nadie sabe que te deparará el destino y por más que tratemos de evitarlo pareciera que siempre se adelantara, que hagamos lo que hagamos no podemos ir en contra de él. He tratado de hacer las cosas más simples, las correctas, pero solo parece que me meto en callejones y más callejones sin salida. Como si al final no hubiera otro sitio a donde ir. ―lo mira―. En donde estar, solo este.

―Eso no sonó cool. ―le dice Andrew con un suspiro.

―No, no lo es. ―murmuro Giles para sí.

―¿Entonces que podemos hacer? ―le pregunta Andrew sentándose a su lado.

―Por lo visto nada. ―le contesta Giles―. Sólo dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Sólo eso nos queda.

―Pero es tan difícil. ―Susurra el joven mientras una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

―Siempre lo es.

Se hace un silencio entre los dos.

―Aún no dejo de pensar que aparecerá dentro de cualquier instante por esa puerta. Sonriendo, y hablando de alguna ropa cool que vio para comprarse. ―le comenta Andrew―. Es tan duro pensar que jamás será así. Que solo es un estúpido sueño, que ya no esta. ―Se voz se entrecorta en medio de un profundo quejido. Giles le palmea e hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.

―Si lo es.

―¿Por qué paso esto? ¿por qué? ―le pregunta mirándolo con el rostro totalmente compungido.

―No tengo la repuesta para eso. ―le responde Giles agachando la mirada―. Como para muchas cosas en esta vida. Nunca habrá una respuesta que llene el vacío. Nunca.

Otro silencio más espeso se vuelve a condensar sobre ellos. En ese momento Buffy bajaba por las escaleras y atravesaba el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada. Giles la mira pasar y llamándola.

―¿Sales? ―le pregunta cuando esta estaba agarrando un abrigo junto con las llaves.

―Si ya sabes Giles. ―le dice sin darse vuelta―. Cazadora, patrullar… combatir el mal. ―Se gira, lo enfrenta―. Volveré tarde. ―comienza a alejarse.

―Ten cuidado. ―le dice este.

―Lo tendré. Como siempre. ―le contesta cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Buffy sale a la noche, la bebe, la siente deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, por cada poro de su piel. Se siente parte de ella como esas lejanas estrellas que titilan en el horizonte, como el aullido del lobo en las estepas, o esas sombras que se recortan tras la luna. Y es al fin y al cabo una parte de ese mundo que duerme y vive, que late con su ritmo propio con un dejo de recuerdos perdidos, de secretos que palpitan tras su manto de tinieblas.

Y ella camina por las callejuelas de Londres, de ese Londres narrado por las leyendas que carga el peso de su pasado entrelazándose con el ímpetu de la modernidad que avanza como un caballo desbocado, el cual todo lo arrasa. Y Buffy se pierde por unas calles que nunca había recorrido, por una parte de la ciudad que le resulta hasta ahora ajena. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. Tal vez quiera evitar un posible encuentro con Spike, pero hay algo en el aire que guía sus pasos hasta ese lugar. Sus instintos tal vez, pero ello no esta con ganas de analizar nada. Solo se deja llevar por la noche, por su llamado como siempre ha sido, como siempre será.

A lo lejos las luces de neón del supermercado proyectan su luz contra la vereda. Es de esos que están abierto las 24 horas. Ubicado en medio de una cuadra, atendidos por un vendedor que se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo su periódico o bostezando estruendosamente ante la pantalla del televisor. Y él es uno más de los habitantes de la noche.

Buffy lanza un profundo suspiro y sigue caminando, en ese instante un hombre sale del supermercado cargando un bolso de madera entre sus brazos. Al observarlo ella se queda petrificada en su lugar. La gabardina negra de Spike, y su pelo rubio casi blanco parecían relucir un poco más bajo las luces de neón. Y él también se detiene, irguiéndose en su lugar, y ella sabe que él la ha sentido. Se lo gritan sus instintos, y el repiqueteo casi frenético de su corazón. Él se da vuelta y ambos se quedan observando, Spike agacha la cabeza, la inclina levemente hacia un costado y cuando la vuelve alzar:

―Hi pet. ―le susurra con una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

―Hola. ―le dice Buffy avanzando hacia él. Se vuelven a observar.

―¿Patrullando? ―le pregunta él sin dejar de mirarla. Mientras sus ojos se vuelven más celestes bajo la luz del lugar.

―Si. ―le contesta ella sintiendo estrangularse a su voz, desvía la mirada―. Umm, este y tú… umm ¿vives por acá ahora? ―intenta Buffy articular como oración después de unos segundos.

―Si a unas cuadras de acá. No está lejos. ―le dice Spike indicando un lugar con su cabeza. Se produce otro silencio entre los dos―. Y… ―la mira―. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella inclina su cabeza.

―Ya sabes, intentando sobrevivir. No tengo otra alternativa por lo que parece. ―desvía su mirada.

―No, no la hay. ―le contesta él haciendo a su voz más ronca e intensa.

Ella lo mira y tomando un profundo aliento le dice:

―¿Puedo acompañarte?

Spike abre sus ojos y la observa detenidamente, luego de un segundo de duda asiente con su cabeza. Los dos comienzan a avanzar por las calles en silencio. Solo se escucha el ruido de sus pasos y la sensación de la presencia del otro a su lado. No habrían caminado más de cuatro cuadras cuando Spike se detiene en una esquina, y mirando una vivienda de tres plantas le dice:

―Acá es, el del medio hacia la calle es el mío. Se lo alquile a una mujer por un mes. ―y torciendo sus labios en una mueca burlona―. Por lo visto no creo que necesite más.

―No digas eso. ―le recrimina Buffy a su lado.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es la verdad? ―le pregunta este con la frente fruncida―. No querer verla no cambiara las cosas pet, y lo sabes.

―Se lo que está pasando Spike. No necesitas decírmelo, no deja de golpearme todo el tiempo. ―le responde Buffy seria―. Pero aún así no dejaré de luchar. No puedo hacerlo.

―Eso es algo, luv. ―le dice Spike con una sonrisa y aspirando profundamente desvía su cabeza hacia la puerta―. ¿Quieres pasar? ―le pregunta a continuación. Ella asiente con su cabeza.

Ambos ingresan al edificio, suben las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Spike se detiene frente a una puerta y metiendo su mano en el interior de la gabardina saca un juego de llaves.

―Puedes pasar. ―le dice Spike abriendo la puerta al tiempo que enciende la luz.

Buffy mira el lugar, el pequeño comedor que se alzaba ante su vista, más a lo lejos divisó la cocina y hacia su izquierda podría ver la puerta abierta que daba con la habitación. Spike camina por el cuarto, y dejando la bolsa que había traído sobre la mesa se da vuelta y la observa.

―No es la gran cosa. ―le dice mirando a su vez el lugar―. Pero funciona para mí.

―Es lindo, me gusta. ―le dice ella sin que sus ojos se encuentren con los del vampiro.

―Gracias. ―le dice mirando el lugar―. Umm, este… ¿quieres beber algo? ―le pregunta Spike tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que amenazaba con materializarse en torno a ellos.

―No, yo no. Umm, nada de bebidas. ―agacha la cabeza y apretando con fuerza sus labios―. Willow y Wesley están investigando y ellos creen que pueden llegar a descubrir cuando se generó el cambio de energía. ―lo mira.

―Bien por ellos. –responde Spike arrugando su frente. Buffy lo mira seria.

―¿No te interesa? ―le pregunta

―Sabes que sí. Pero dudo que eso resuelva algo. ―le contesta mientras se comienza a quitarse la gabardina―. Solo nos estamos engañando. ―le dice sin mirarla.

―No, eso no es verdad. ―le responde Buffy con un dejo de molestia en su voz―. Crees que me gusta. Odio hacerlo, ya sufrí demasiado. ―y clavándolo sus ojos verdes en los de él―. Ya deberías saberlo Spike, con todo lo que paso entre… ―Se detiene.

Este agacha la mirada y cuando la levanta.

―Abre los ojos, pet. ―le dice Spike acercándosele a ella sin dejar de observarla.

―Los tengo abiertos. ―Se defiende Buffy.

―No, eso es lo que dices, pero no es así. ―le dice Spike moviendo su cabeza con fastidio―. Aún sigues soñando con una maldita casa con cercas blancas y sabes que es algo que jamás podré darte.

―Pensé que ese eras tú. ―lo mira―. El de la cripta con las cercas blancas.

Spike hace una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que revolea sus ojos.

―Si bueno, si… lo hice. ―balbucea este unos segundos después defendiéndose―. Pero quemarte en un hoyo y volver como fantasma después ponen las cosas en perspectivas amor. ―y frunciendo sus labios―. No hay mucho que pueda ofrecer. ―baja su mirada.

―Si, si lo hay. ―le dice Buffy mirándolo preocupada―. Spike escúchame. Bueno si tal vez…, ummm yo quizás soñé con cosas ya sabes… normales… ―esquiva su mirada―. Bueno, si lo hice, ok. ―lo mira―. Y quizás en el fondo lo siga haciendo… yo, yo lo hago. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

―¿No? ―le pregunta dudoso arqueando una ceja.

―No. Es complicado, como todo en mi vida al parecer. Pero, pero lo único que tengo es a mí misma. ―Se le acerca.

―Felicidades. Eso es algo. ―le dice Spike con un dejo de ironía en su voz. ―bien por ti slayer. La vida dejará de ser un maldito infierno.

Buffy lo fulmina con la mirada.

―No puedes decirme eso. No después de todo lo que pase. ―le dice sosteniendo con fuerza uno de sus brazos.

Este le devuelve una sonrisa dura con sus labios.

―El mundo no gira en torno a ti, amor. ―y agarrándola el también con ambas manos―. No eres la única que sufre acá. Estás equivocada si piensas eso. ―la suelta.

―No dije eso. ―le contesta Buffy con los ojos ensombrecido.

―¡Maldición Buffy! Entonces deja de actuar como si así fuera. ―le responde molesto Spike―. ¡Shit! ―dice para sí.

Buffy se queda en silencio en medio del cuarto.

―¿Esto es todo entonces? ―le pregunta ella con los labios casi blancos por la presión.

―¿Todo qué? ―le interroga Spike mirándola.

―Lo que queda al final. ―murmura Buffy apretando sus brazos en torno a ella.

―No sé lo que va quedar al final Buffy. ―y moviendo su cabeza―. Maldita sea si lo sé. Sólo se que dolerá como el maldito infierno, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. ―Spike tuerce sus labios mientras los presiona con fuerza.

―A veces las cosas pueden ser diferentes. ―le dice Buffy observándolo.

―¿Diferentes como? ―le pregunta él elevando una ceja.

―Solo diferentes. ―le responde Buffy con un suspiro. Spike revolea los ojos molesto.

―Esa no es una respuesta y lo sabes. ―le dice al tiempo que arruga toda su frente y moviendo su cabeza―. Te lo pondré fácil. ―se le acerca dos pasos, ella lo mira, y su voz se vuelve profunda―. Morir es un crimen, pero morir estúpidamente es un crimen sin perdón. ¿Crees que me agrada? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ―la mira―. Lo única realidad que conozco, que sé, es la de estar vivo ―y haciendo un gesto con sus labios―. Claro como un vampiro puede estarlo. Pero es lo que soy, y siempre ha sido así.

―Entonces vive para mi Spike. ―le pide Buffy sosteniendo uno de sus brazos

―¿Crees que no lo intento? ¿Qué no lo hago? ¡Dios Buffy! ―empieza a reprocharle Spike.

―¡Inténtalo más fuerte! ―le dice Buffy apretando aún más el brazo de él entre su mano―. No tiene porque ser así Spike. ―le dice Buffy acercándosele―. Podemos luchar, encontrar la manera. Yo lo haré, no dejaré…

―Ya te dije que no quiere tu lástima pet. ―le dice Spike observándola―. No la necesito.

―¡Ya basta! ―le dice Buffy furiosa―. Ya te dije que no es lástima.

―¿Entonces qué es Buffy? ―le pregunta Spike acercándosele.

―Ya lo sabes. ―le dice ella, bajando levemente su mirada.

―No, no estoy seguro de lo que sé. ―le contesta él con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

―Yo no quiero que mueras Spike. ―le dice Buffy.

―Yo tampoco no te preocupes, pet. ―le responde sin dejar de observarla.

―¿Entonces por qué haces todo esto? ―le pregunta ella acercándosele

―Aún no me contestas, pet. ―le dice Spike inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado, mientras no dejaba perder detalle de cada gesto de la chica.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Si te amo? ―lo mira―. Sí, lo hago. ¿Contento?

―No, si lo haces sonar como una maldición. ―le responde Spike mientras sus mandíbulas se atirantan―. Amar no es un crimen Buffy. Puedes huir de él, puedes odiarlo hasta que te haga llorar de dolor, hasta que arranque cada pedazo de ti. Pero no puedes vivir sin él. ―la mira―. Inténtalo si quieres, pero estarás más muerta que cualquiera de esos vampiros que cazas. ―hace un silencio y acariciándole el pelo―. Y si piensas que él amor te traerá solo dulces palabras al oído ―retira su mano―. Déjame decirte que despiertes de ese sueño. El amor es dolor, el amor es pasión, es fuego que te consume. Es todo y nada… ―Se calla, y dando dos pasos hacia atrás―. Pero ve y escóndete con Ángel, el sabe hacer un buen juego de olvidar lo que siente.

Dos gruesas lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Buffy.

―No puedo olvidar. ―le dice ella con un susurro―. No puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento. ¡Dios no puedo!

―¡No hagas esto, pet! ¡Ya basta! ―le dice Spike agarrándola por los hombros con fuerza mientras la empuja contra la pared, reteniéndola. Ella lo mira sorprendida, él afloja la presión de sus manos al tiempo que su voz se vuelve más profunda y dolorida―. Entiéndelo, luv. No tiene sentido seguir con todo esto. ―la mira.

―No Spike. ―le responde ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

―¿Es esto lo que quieres? ―le pregunta volviéndola a sujetar con fuerza―. O acaso…

Pero sus palabras mueren en los labios de Buffy que había traído su cabeza hacia la suya sosteniéndolo, y devorando la boca de Spike con un hambre, con una desesperación que le hacía casi imposible respirar. Y ella se pierde en ese deseo dormido que la estaba arrasando, en ese cóctel de sensaciones que era incapaz de contener. Y se vuelve a hundir y perder para siempre.

Spike siente los labios de ellas invadir los suyos, la búsqueda de más contacto demandándole todo. Las variaciones de su respiración, el sonido cada vez más acelerado de su corazón, y su cuerpo que se amolda como una segunda piel al suyo, y es demasiado para él. Y ese muro que ha tratado de levantar en silencio en todos estos días, se derrumba en pedazos ante sus pies.

Y ellos vuelven a estar ahí, donde siempre han estado, donde siempre han pertenecido a la noche y las sombras. A sentir a su esencia corriendo como un caballo salvaje por todo su ser, a ese deseo casi incontrolable de la caza y de la lucha, pero por sobre todo del baile. De ese baile que como una corriente eléctrica atraviesa por todas sus venas, porque siempre y en definitiva ha sido todo sobre el baile.

Y es en ese momento en que dejan de estar solos, donde la soledad no es tan profunda y dejan de ser solo dos cuerpos para ser simplemente uno. Pero por sobre todas las cosas es cuando sienten a sus almas completas, terminadas y donde el sutil límite de donde comienza uno y termina el otro se diluye, se desvanece en ese fuego que los alimenta y los devora. Y ellos se sumergen en esas llamas, en ese deseo irrefrenable de sentirse vivos, amados y completos para siempre.

Se separan por un segundo, y se quedan observándose con la respiración entrecortada y la vista perdida en las pupilas del otro. Y ya no hay nada más. No existen palabras que decir, ni miedos que ocultar, solo existen ellos dos en ese cuarto, deseándose. Y sus cuerpos responden a esa pasión, a ese calor que los consume y se amoldan contra el muro que los sostiene como una parte más de si mismo.

Y sus manos se pierden en el cuerpo del otro, en cada retaso de piel que se extiende por su camino. En la respiración entrecortada, en la mezcla casi tóxica del frío y del calor de sus cuerpos, y en esa fricción casi dolorosa y placentera a la que se sometían. Y se embeben en el deseo del otro, en el líquido embriagador de sus cuerpos que los inunda, y en el roce de piel contra piel y ya nada más existe. Ya nada más importa, solo ellos dos en ese rincón de la habitación.

Se besan, se devoran, se desean. No existe parte de ellos que no quieran explorar fundir contra su cuerpo, sentirse inundado con sus esencias. Sometida al ritmo casi desesperado, demencial, posesivo que se imponen. Mientras los dos se siguen observando perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro. Más allá de ese cuarto que los rodea, más allá del mundo, más allá de todos. Solo ellos dos en la penumbra.

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

 **Interior. Viejo Cementerio. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Y una tras otra las noches parecieran deslizarse iguales, monótonas, dueñas de una tranquilidad falsa, de una paz embustera. Pero allí estaban de nuevo, caminando por el cementerio esperando el despertar de ese otro mundo dormido que volviera a alzar su rostro ante ellos como había sido siempre, como siempre sería. Y detrás del marfil de sus ojos, la luna observaba expectante, y fue en el instante en que una nube la cubrió por un segundo en el que los hombres podrían jurar que una extraña sonrisa se perfilaba en una de sus caras, magnifica, brillante. Y en esa parte casi olvidada del cementerio, ellos vigilantes y cazadoras se movían formando parte de ese mundo como esas proyecciones de sombras que surcaban sinuosas sobre la luna.

Las chicas observan cada rincón del lugar con el sigilo de un gato al acecho esperando por su presa, más atrás de ellas dos vigilantes las evalúan detenidamente, se miran entre ellos y sonríen. Y vuelven a ser parte de ese mundo de lunas y sombras, de silencios y esperas bajos las estrellas.

Y más atrás otro hombre los mira a ambos y sus labios se distienden en una sonrisa semi desdeñosa cubierta por la noche, esperando el momento de mostrar sus dientes y atacar.

―Segunda noche consecutiva sin que nada suceda. ―murmura Ewan acercándose al lado de Richard―. Es realmente extraño. No sé que sucede, pero no me gusta. ―agrega al tiempo que mira hacia un costado.

―Si es extraño. ―asiente este con un resoplido―. Aunque dadas las circunstancias no sé si agradecerlo o no. ―y le indica con un leve movimiento de su cabeza la figura del otro hombre parado en las sombras―. Albus no tiene nada de que quejarse, más de lo habitual claro esta.

―Me importa muy poco lo que opine Albus. ―le contesta molesto Ewan

―Si lo sé Ewan, nos es necesario que me lo recuerdes. ―Richard baja la cabeza y agrega―. Pero los miembros del Consejo no piensan lo mismo.

―Los demás miembros del Consejo se pueden ir a la pu…

―Te comprendo, te comprendo. ―lo corta Richard tratando de que las palabras de Ewan no lleguen a oídos de Albus, y bajando un poco la voz―. Pero debemos ser prudentes. Nos guste o no ellos lo tienen en gran estima. ―el hombre se muerde el labio, en ese gesto característico de cuando estaba por decir algo que llevaba tiempo meditando―. Cuando andas en medio de lobos, debes parecer inocente como paloma, pero cauteloso como una serpiente. Solo así sabrás cuando y donde podrás atacar. ―y posando sus ojos en el joven―. Que no te preocupen los golpes que te den, solo procura tú dar el último. ―y palmeándole el hombro―. Ese es el que cuenta. ―y sus mejillas regordetas parecieran iluminarse un poco más en su rostro.

Ewan baja la mirada. Y aprieta con fuerza el brazo del hombre delante de él.

―No creas que no te entiendo. Solo que, solo que lamento no tener tantas esperanzas. ―Ewan toma aliento y continúa―. Pero viendo como están las cosas lo único que puede mejorar será que todo esto se termine de una vez por todas.

Richard lo mira preocupado y un dejo de tristeza se adueña de su interior dejando un sutil brillo en sus ojos, y volviendo su cabeza hacia donde estaban las chicas.

―Estas haciendo un gran trabajo Ewan. Las chicas lo saben, yo lo sé, y lo más importante tú tienes que creerlo. Eso es lo que importa.

Ewan le sonríe.

―Gracias.

―Si tú fueras mi hijo yo estaría orgulloso de ti. ―le desliza Richard como al pasar mientras pierde su mirada en otra parte lejos de la del joven.

Ewan lo observa, se queda serio por unos segundos y agachando la cabeza le dice:

―Lo sé. Y yo de ti. ―murmura a continuación y dando dos pasos hacia el sector donde estaban las chicas―. Será mejor que volvamos por lo visto tampoco nadie se presentará hoy.

―Si será lo mejor. ―agrega a sus espaldas Richard.

―¿Otro noche productiva verdad McDryden? ―le pregunta con dejo burlón Albus acercándoseles.

―Si magnífica. ―le contesta este e ignorándolo―. Bueno chicas. Volvamos. ―les dice al tiempo que pasa sin siquiera mirar al otro hombre.

No habría pasados más de unos minutos cuando el grupo acababa de salir del cementerio, y se dirigían hacia la parte sur de la ciudad. Más a lo lejos el silencio era quebrado por el paso solitario de algún vehículo, o el leve murmullo de un transeúnte que al igual que ellos deambulaba por las viejas callejuelas de Londres. Y cuando ya llevarían más de diez minutos de su recorrido fue cuando un ruido extraño se oyó tras de sus espaldas. Las chicas se giran de inmediato con las estacas en mano y listas para la pelea.

Un viento helado cruzó la noche y el cielo se oscureció un poco más en ese instante. Todos se quedaron expectantes sintiendo cada leve murmullo como un ente propio cargado de significado y vida en torno a ellos. Pero la nada fue su respuesta. Pasaron los minutos lentamente, y al ver que nada sucedía vuelven a retomar su camino. No habrían caminado cinco cuadras cuando el mismo ruido se vuelve a oír a sus espaldas. Todos se miran entre ellos.

Y un silencio hondo se adueña del ambiente llenándose con el extraño aroma de otra tierra. El aire se torna más seco, casi aplastante, y la rara sensación de sentirlo cargado con un sutil polvillo de arena que se cernía y golpeaba contra sus cuerpos. Más a lo lejos la noche parecía deambular en otro mundo distinto al de ellos.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―pregunta Albus aflojándose el nudo de su corbata mientras gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer desde su sien.

―No lo sé. ―le responde Ewan tranquilo.

―¿Por qué demonios hace tanto calor de repente? ―insiste a su lado la voz del hombre―. Esto no es normal.

―¿No me digas? ―deja deslizar la frase Ewan con un dejo de burla. El otro lo fulmina con su mirada.

―Esto es culpa de esa zorra que Giles tiene por cazadora. ―murmura Albus avanzando dos pasos―. Lo sé, podría jurar que es así. ―hace un silencio, se queda observando las sombras.

Ewan estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando un nuevo ruido se deja oír a pocos centímetros de donde ellos estaban. Pero las calles se encontraban desiertas, y nadie había entre ellos y las sombras que los cubrían.

―No se separen. ―les dice Richard al ver a las chicas―. No me gusta esto. Sea lo que sea, es mejor que nos encuentre unidos.

―Algo sensato sale por primera vez de tu boca. ―le dice Albus encaminándose hacia donde estaban los demás.

―¡Silencio! ―dice de repente una de las chicas. Irguiéndose más en su estatura.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunta Margaret acercándosele―. ¿Lisa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué viste? ―vuelve a insistir al ver que la chica no le contestaba.

Esta pareciera salir de su trance, y con ojos asustados los interroga:

―¿No la vieron? Allá entre las sombras, tras el árbol. Nos está observando. ―le indica señalando el lugar con su estaca.

―¿Quién? Ahí no hay nadie. ―le contesta frunciendo el seño Albus y volviéndose hacia los otros dos vigilantes―. Dios, no me dirán que ahora también drogan a sus cazadoras. ¿O es por elección propia?

―¡Ya cállate! ―le dice molesto Ewan―. ¿Estás segura Lisa? ―le pregunta. Esta asiente reiteradas veces―. ¿Alguien más la ve? ―todos los demás niegan con sus cabezas.

―Pero ahí esta. ―vuelve a insistir ella―. ¿No la ven? Se está acercando. ―Suelta la estaca, la cual repiquetea contra el suelo hasta acallarse por completo―. Esta más cerca, está más cerca ¿por qué no la ven?

―¡Tranquilicen a esa loca! ―grita Albus―. Acá no hay nadie.

―Si lo hay es ella, es ella. ―y Lisa se queda paralizada viendo las sombras―. ¡Oh Dios mío es ella!

De pronto las calles y las viviendas se van desdibujando lentamente. Y como si fueran presos de un espejismo ven como ante ellos se suceden imágenes casi desenfocadas que los llevan al pasado. A una especie de sabana africana, donde el sol pareciera querer quebrar todo resquicio de vida que se alcé a su alrededor. Y más a lo lejos se extiende el fuego de una hoguera, y acuclillada de espaldas a ellos una mujer lo observa mientras sostiene entre sus manos lo que parecería ser un arma.

Inclina su cabeza como si los sintiera, pero no se da vuelta. En ese momento la hoguera pareciera incrementar sus llamas bañándola en su destello de misterio. Todos seguían petrificados en sus lugares sin saber que hacer. La mujer semidesnuda con el cuerpo totalmente pintado de blanco, no deja de afilar su arma.

―La muerte es tu arte. Es tú regalo. ―Se da vuelta los observa y avanzando a gatas sobre el suelo, se detiene, mira de reojo hacia un costado y luego al otro―. Nos rodea. Ella sabe sus nombres y te busca. ―alza la estaca y la aprieta más fuerte entre sus dedos―. Y tarde o temprano ambos se encontraran. ―Su voz se vuelve susurrante y profunda.

―¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres? ―le pregunta asustado Richard mirándola.

―No tengo nombre solo un destino. No recuerdo si alguna vez lo tuve, no lo necesito. ―Se queda un segundo meditando―. Pero los condenados me llaman La Cazadora.

―¡Dios mío, eres… eres la primera! ―dice Ewan agrandando sus ojos sorprendido.

―Esto es ilógico. Esto es una locura. ―tartamudea Albus mirando preocupado a su alrededor.

La mujer lo mira.

―Seres como ustedes me crearon. Hecha para la caza. No existe nada más. Pero no lo entiendes. ―desvía su mirada hasta posarla en los ojos de las demás cazadoras―. Siento mi misma esencia corriendo por su interior.

―Es que ellas son cazadoras. ―le explica Richard mirándolas el también.

―Solo son pedazos de la pieza. ―Susurra la mujer, retrocede dos pasos, el fuego parecía menguarse a sus espaldas―. La línea esta quebrada. El poder de la Elegida esta declinando como las estrellas en el horizonte antes del amanecer.

―¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Se los dije es culpa de esa Buffy Summers. ―les dice Albus con los ojos centellantes de indignación.

―Tú no sabes nada. ―le retruca la mujer mirando hacia atrás―. Ni siquiera saben porque han venido.

―Para saber, para conocer nuestro poder. ―le dice Margaret mirando el arma en las manos de ella. La mujer le sonríe.

―¿Y qué sabes de él? ―le pregunta esta mientras se desliza a gatas en torno a ellas.

Las demás chicas comienzan a ponerse nerviosas. La mujer pareciera ni notarlo, y sigue blandiendo el arma en una de sus manos lista para el ataque.

―El poder me hace fuerte, ágil. Puedo pelear contra vampiros y ganarles. Y también están mis instintos, aunque a veces no los comprendan del todo bien. ―le responde Margaret sin dejar de verla en ningún instante.

―La caza te da el poder. La muerte te da el poder. ―Susurra la mujer deteniéndose―. Tus instintos te dan poder. Pero no es suficiente. Nunca lo es.

―¿Cómo que no es suficiente? ―le pregunta Margaret frunciendo su frente.

―Necesitan volver a la fuente. A la esencia de La Elegida. ―una extraña ráfaga de aire se adueña del lugar, haciendo volar polvillos de arena en su rostro. Todos se cubren la cara tratando de evitar que esta le llegue a los ojos, y en medio de todo la voz de la mujer resuena más honda y susurrante―. A volver a ser una. Han perdido el alma y el corazón del demonio. Y su poder muere con él.

―¿Qué tenemos que hacer entonces? ―le pregunta Albus―. Dinos. Haremos lo que sea.

Ewan lo mira con un dejo de reproche en sus ojos.

―No necesitan hacer nada. El tiempo lo hará. ―y retrocediendo dos pasos más―. Hasta entonces deberán aprender. Creen que lo saben todo, que lo han visto todo. No tienen ni idea de lo que saben o tienen entre sus manos. Este es sólo el principio. Porque tarde o temprano siempre se vuelve al origen. Al verdadero poder.

La hoguera tras de ella se agiganta y sus llamas cubrían la noche con sus reflejos. Y los ojos de la primera cazadora brillan con un fulgor extraño como si pudiera ver algo que para ellos es desconocido, los observa y sonríe. Y su sonrisa se lleva con ella los últimos vestigios de aire.

Las imágenes se vuelven a suceder como un bombardero de secuencias una detrás de otra. El aire se torna denso y pesado, imposible de respirar. La sábana desaparece, y de nuevo están en las callejuelas de Londres, bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas de las calles y la leve brisa de la noche. Y tras de ellos el ruido de un cuerpo cayéndose contra los adoquines rompe el silencio. Todos se giran de repente para ver. Lisa se halla inconsciente tirada en el suelo. Richard es el primero en llegar a su lado. La da vuelta, agacha su cabeza contra su cara, la examina y cuando la vuelve a levantar el color abandonado todo su rostro.

―Está muerta. ―es lo único que puede decir. Y se deja caer sentado contra la vereda, apoyándose contra las baldosas, incapaz de hacer nada más.

―No puede ser, no puede ser. ―Susurra una de las cazadoras asustada―. Ella estaba bien. Estaba con nosotras ¿verdad? ―se da vuelta con los ojos como mudos interrogantes.

―No entiendo. ―murmura Albus mirando el lugar con recelo―. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

―Estaba en ella. ―dice de pronto la voz de Ewan.

―¿Quién? ―le pregunta Albus elevando una ceja.

―La cazadora. ―le contesta este―. La primera. Ella fue la única capaz de verla de todos nosotros, de alguna manera se logró manifestar a través de ella. Y cuando dejó de hacerlo…

―Se la llevó con ella. ―termina Margaret la frase―. Este es solo el principio. ―murmura a continuación―. Fue eso lo que dijo.

―Lo sé. ―le contesta Ewan agachando la cabeza.

―¿Y qué vamos hacer? ―pregunta Albus mirándolos a todos preocupados. Pero el silencio es su única respuesta.

* * *

 **Un día después.**

 **Exterior. Hight street. Noche.**

 **Londres.** **Inglaterra.**

Los tres acaban de salir del departamento de Wesley, sin dejar de percibir el extraño cambio que se había producido en el aspecto y en las actitudes de este. Era casi imposible ignorar ese insólito brillo en lo profundo de su mirada, ni el nerviosismo evidente que imprimía a su cuerpo cada vez que Illyria estaba presente.

Siguen recorriendo las cuadras en silencio por un buen tiempo, observando a la noche caer sobre ellos. La mujer que caminaba más adelante se detiene, levanta su cabeza y mira a la luna. Sus ojos parecen adquirir bajo su luz, la intensidad del mar profundo con todos sus misterios, envolviéndose seductores entorno a ellos.

Buffy y Spike la observan a distancia. Ella la mira sin comprender todo el dolor que encierra aquel simple cuerpo poseído por Illyria. Pero puede percibir su esencia en el alma de todos aquellos que una vez la conocieron, y como este simple hecho los trastorna como un huracán desatado en una tranquila tarde de octubre.

Y Buffy recuerda a Wesley, el prisionero estrella de aquel cuerpo, de aquel cóctel que lo va intoxicando poco a poco bajo el nombre de Illyria, bajo el anhelo de Fred.

―Aún no entiendo, ¿por qué Wesley quiere que nos hagamos cargo de ella por unas horas? ―le comenta Buffy a un pensativo Spike a su lado.

―Demasiados malditos recuerdos supongo. ―murmura este mientras busca el encendedor en el interior de su gabardina.

―Si puede ser. ―dice Buffy no muy convencida del todo con la respuesta―. Todos actúan raros cuando ella está presente. ―lo vuelve a mirar.

―Bueno ya te conté todo lo que había entre ellos, antes de que la diosa azul decidiera hacer su aparición. ―agacha la cabeza y haciendo un silencio―. Eso es algo que tal vez él nunca lo supere. ―termina la frase mientras enciende su cigarrillo.

―Si entiendo. ―le dice Buffy apretando con fuerza sus labios―. Una nueva tumba por la cual llorar.

Spike exhala una bocanada de aire, y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

―Lástima que la tumba del vigilante, camine, respire y hable. ―la mira―. Con otra voz, con otra esencia, pero no hay que rascar muy profundo para ver a Fred en ella. ―mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

―¿Y ella como era? ―pregunta Buffy de repente y sin saber, atraída por el tono que Spike había impreso a su voz al referirse a la chica.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas, pet? ―le interroga Spike elevando una ceja.

―Yo este, ummm, bueno quería saber. ―comienza a balbucear Buffy esquivando los ojos del vampiro.

―Se está desvaneciendo. ―dice Illyria de pronto detrás de ellos. Y su voz se alza desde lo profundo de un pozo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―le pregunta Spike dándose vuelta.

―El canto de lo verde. ―le dice―. Ya casi me es imposible oírlo. ―agrega mientras extiende sus manos hacia unos setos―. Leves murmullos solamente, eran tan claros antes, tan profundos.

―¿El canto de lo qué? ―pregunta Buffy mirándola extrañada.

―Habla con las plantas. ―le informa Spike que no dejaba de observarla.

―¡Ah, vaya! Y yo que pensé que no podía ser más extraña. ―comenta Buffy mirándola.

Illyria se acerca hacia el arbusto, inclina lentamente su cabeza, se queda con los ojos cerrados por un tiempo. Y entonces sucede, Illyria deja mostrar su arma más poderosa, y a su vez la que la hace más vulnerable. Se transforma en Fred. En esa cáscara que la contiene y que la está invadiendo lentamente.

Buffy se la queda mirando sorprendida, y es al observar el semblante de Spike que se había ensombrecido de repente, que comprende que hay algo más profundo detrás de esa imagen de mujer que ella desconoce por completo. Y no sabe porque pero siente a su ceño fruncirse, y una sensación inexplicable de celos deslizarse por su cuerpo.

Spike tira con fuerza la colilla del cigarrillo contra el piso avanzando hacia ella, y agarrando a la chica por un brazo la da vuelta, enfrentándola con su mirada y con una voz dolorida y profunda le dice:

―No vuelvas a hacer eso. ―lezarandea el brazo.

―Sólo quería escuchar, pensé que tal vez ella podría. ―le contesta Illyria, se detiene―. Pero no es así.

―No lo intentes de nuevo. ―insiste aún furioso el vampiro.

―¿Por qué no? ―le pregunta perdiendo su tono de voz para ser solo Fred. Le sonríe.

―¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ―vuelve a insistir el vampiro soltándola como si quemara.

―Pensé que esto era lo que todos querían. ―lo mira―. Que fuera ella, la Burkle, la cáscara. ―Se toca la punta de sus cabellos.

―No la llames así, ella tenía un nombre. ―le retruca Spike y apretando sus labios―. Y tú no eres Fred.

―No, no lo soy. ―dice Illyria transformando de nuevo su aspecto―. Soy más que este recipiente. No existen palabras para definirme, no…

―Si hay una. ―la corta de inmediato Spike―. Odiosa. ―y volviendo se a mirar a Buffy que seguía sería observándolos―. ¿Pasa algo? ―le pregunta al darse cuenta de la expresión en su rostro.

―No. No, nada. ―le contesta rápidamente ella, y desviando su vista hacia otro lado―. Será mejor que sigamos… umm, hay que seguir paseando a la pintada de azul. ―y comienza a caminar pasando por delante de ellos. Spike la mira extrañado.

Illyria inclina su cabeza, y clavando sus raros ojos en la figura de Buffy que se había detenido unos pasos más adelante.

―La pequeña humana siente celos de la cáscara. ―Se observa las manos, los brazos y avanzando unos pasos hacia Spike―. ¿Por qué este simple envase les despierta a todos recuerdos? ¿Qué hay en él? ―le pregunta sin dejar un segundo de mirarlo.

―No lo entenderías. ―le dice Spike apretando con fuerza sus labios, haciendo sonar a su voz susurrante y espesa.

―Explícamelo. ―le pide Illyria avanzando un poco más―. Necesito saber.

En ese momento Buffy se da vuelta y observándolos, carraspea ruidosamente atrayendo su atención.

―¿Podemos seguir?

―Si claro… ummm, vamos. ―murmura Spike y se comienza a caminar hacia donde está Buffy esperándolo con los brazos cruzado, y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Illyria que no deja de observarlos en ningún momento camina detrás de ellos, y con una voz tan profunda como clara en todos sus matices insiste:

―¿Por qué temes contestar mi pregunta?

―¿Qué pregunta? ―le interroga ahora Buffy a su lado.

Spike revolea los ojos con un dejo de fastidio, y dándose vuelta las enfrenta a ambas.

―Las dos son un fastidio ¿lo sabían? ―les dice mientras inclina un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás. Y apuntando con su mano a Illyria―. Créeme que no es agradable ver la imagen de alguien que sabes que esta muerto, caminando, hablándote. Porque por un maldito segundo piensas que es mentira. ―la mira―. Que eres real. Que eso jamás sucedió

―Yo soy real. ―le responde Illyria―. Existo desde antes que el tiempo tuviera nombre.

―¡Bloody Hell! Bájate de tu ego, si eso es posible. ―le dice Spike molesto―. No estoy hablando de ti, sino de la chica. ―agacha la cabeza―. De Fred. ―hace un silencio―. Piensas que ella está acá, sonriéndote, que atravesará un segundo por esa puerta y te hablara de sus investigaciones. Y estarás alegre, aunque no entiendas casi nada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque la oirás reír. Y sabrás que está viva. ―Se calla de repente.

―Pero yo también existo, estoy viva. ―inclina su cara y como si se concentrara―. No sé de sentimientos humanos, pero tengo el poder, todos me veían y temblaban ante mi sola mención, yo soy…

―Solo eres un espejismo. ―le responde Spike haciendo una mueca con sus labios

―¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? A llamarme así, espejismo. Yo podría…

―¡Hey! Mantén tus manos a distancia. ―la corta Buffy de inmediato, y volviéndose a Spike―. Entonces así era Fred, como ella lucía antes.

―Si. ―le contesta este mirándola―

―¿Y, y ustedes….?

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Si la quería? ―le pregunta Spike. Ella asiente con la cabeza―. Si la quería. Era mi amiga. ¿Contenta? ―y observándolas a las dos―. ¿Ahora podemos seguir, o alguien más quiere seguir interrogando al vampiro?

Ambas se miran.

―No. ―contestan al unísono.

―¡Bollocks! ―exclama Spike mirando hacia arriba―. Ahora se ponen ambas de acuerdo.

―¿No es eso lo que querías? ―le pregunta Illyria mirándolo sin entender―. Este mundo me es incomprensible. Los humanos dicen una cosa pero en realidad quieren otra, hasta los demonios se están contaminando. En mis tiempos jamás hubiésemos permitido semejante ultraje.

―No estamos en tus tiempos. ―le recuerda Buffy con los brazos cruzados.

―No y es una lástima. ―le contesta Illyria avanzando entre ellos.

―Y esta será una larga noche. ―le susurra Buffy a Spike.

―No tienes ni idea. ―murmura Spike encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Y los tres siguen caminando por entre las callejuelas de Londres, internándose en lo profundo de la noche.

* * *

 **Interior. Sala del Departamento de Giles. Noche.**

 **Londres. Inglaterra.**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del departamento de Giles. Se habían corrido el sofá y la mesa hacia un extremo del cuarto. Y en medio de este un círculo rojo formado por una extraña mezcla de sustancias y velas, albergaba en su interior a cuatro mujeres que se hallaban como en una especie de transe esperando su momento.

El silencio que reinaba a su alrededor era total. En la cocina el resto de las personas observaban los preparativos. Y un Wesley con el ceño frunció perdida su mirada en esas sombras que como penumbras se recortaban contra las velas encendidas. Miraba el destello de estas, en donde veía un rostro dibujarse en medio y una sonrisa dulce que lo llamaba del pasado. Que le hablada de amor, de una promesa y de un adiós tan oscuro y profundo como esas sombras que envolvían las flamas.

Cierra los ojos, contiene la lágrima, y el dolor muerde y quema más adentro de su alma. La voz de Giles llamándolo lo trae al presente. Gira y lo observa, lo contempla por un segundo y como si tomara una bocanada de aliento por primera vez en mucho tiempo le responde.

―Ya está todo listo. ―le informa Giles desde la puerta.

―Bien. Empecemos entonces. ―dice este, mira el arma en la mesada la sostiene con una mano, y acto seguido se la coloca tras la cintura.

―Me olvide el cristal. ―le informa Andrew en ese momento entrando en la cocina.

―Acá está. ―le dice Wesley mostrándoselo. Andrew lo toma y desaparece tan rápido como ingreso. Wesley agarra la ballesta que estaba sobre el mostrador junto a las demás armas, aprieta su mango y mirando en dirección de donde estaban los demás sale a su encuentro.

Los demás se hallaban murmurando en una esquina en silencio. El hombre se les acerca.

―¿Bien qué decidieron? –pregunta una vez a su lado.

―¡Ah, acá estas! ―le dice Giles observándolo, y mirando en el otro extremo del cuarto donde había cuatro mujeres conversando entre ellas―. Las brujas madres ya están lista, solo nos están esperando.

―¿Estás segura de esto? ―le pregunta Buffy a Willow que se hallaba en silencio, con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro.

―Si, si, se que puedo manejarlo. ―lanza un resoplido―. Soy puro control. ―y desvía su cabeza para mirar el círculo de fuego.

―No es necesario, red. ―le dice Spike a su lado―. Creo que ya tenemos suficiente energía acá.

―Gracias, pero necesito hacerlo. ―le dice Willow con un suspiro―. No es que no me aterrorice, pero… hey, no quiero vivir siempre con miedo.

―No, nadie quiere. ―le dice Buffy apretando la mano de su amiga entre la de ellas.

―Aún sigo pensando que todo esto es un error. ―dice Ángel que se hallaba recostado contra la pared con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Debemos saber Ángel? ―le dice Wesley observándolo.

―¿Saber qué? ―e indicando con su mano el círculo―. Esto no tiene sentido Wes.

―Si, si lo tiene. ―le responde Wesley restregándose la frente―. Lo tiene para ella.

―¡Oh por Dios Wes! Te estás dejando llevar por esa cosa. ―le dice Ángel medio molesto―. Ella no es Fred. ―y su voz se apaga por completo.

―Lo sé. ―le responde este seco―. Pero por ilógico que te parezca esto Ángel, lo que ella dice coincide con lo que estamos buscando. ―lo mira. Este mueve la cabeza negando.

―¿Con el inicio del cambio de energía? ―le pregunta Buffy a su lado.

―Si. ―le responde Wesley con un suspiro.

―¿Y qué se supone que harán las brujas? ―le pregunta Spike mirando los preparativos―. Además de irritar al peach. ―agrega de dedicándolo una mirada de soslayo.

―Mira Spike… ―comienza a contestarle Ángel molesto―. Ya me estás cansando con este jueguito.

Este le dedica una torva sonrisa.

―Yo lo único que veo. Es que esto te está poniendo demasiado nervioso. ―y frunciendo sus labios―. Y me pregunto ¿por qué?

Ángel estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Giles interviene.

―No creo que sea el momento de pelearnos entre nosotros. ―les dice de inmediato, tratando de evitar una pelea entre los dos.

―¿Qué se supone que haremos? ―le pregunta Buffy a Willow, sin dejar de mirar seria a ambos vampiros.

―¡Ah!, ummm bueno si. ―balbucea esta ante la tensa situación que se había formado en el ambiente―. Trataremos de concentrarnos para poder descubrir cuando y donde se produjo la alteración. ―y torciendo el extremo de su labio―. ¿Y si es posible quién lo hizo?

―Eso suena a buscar una aguja en un pajar, pet. ―le dice a su lado Spike.

―Si en realidad lo es. ―le responde Willow mientras se aprieta con fuerza su mano―. Por eso necesitamos usar al máximo nuestros poderes, para poder canalizarlos hacia la energía.

―Estarás bien Will. ―le dice Buffy apretando su hombro. Esta le sonríe.

―Bueno me tranquiliza que estén ellas. ―le responde señalando a las otras mujeres―. Ella me enseñaron a canalizar mis poderes la última vez, son como una especie de guías para mí. ―murmura mientras mordisquea el extremo de su labio.

―Todo saldrá bien. ―dice Giles acomodándose los lentes―. Por lo menos eso espero.

―¿Qué haremos cuándo descubramos donde comenzó todo? ―le pregunta Buffy

―Bueno, sabremos a ciencia cierta como canalizarlo y detenerlo. ―empieza a contestarle Wesley―. Y eso nos podría servir…

―Para ayudar a Spike. ―termina por él la frase Buffy.

―Si, es una posibilidad. ―le responde Wesley serio.

Buffy y Spike se miran entre ellos. En ese momento llega Andrew y parándose en medio del grupo les dice:

―Ya está todo listo. ―los mira―. Ellas quieren saber cuando comenzamos.

―Ahora. ―le dice Willow tomando una amplia inspiración.

Cada una de ellas se ubica dentro del círculo, se toman de las manos. Andrew se acerca y coloca el cristal en el centro. Todas se miran, y a la señal de la mayor de las mujeres comienzan el ritual. A su alrededor se produce un silencio total, que se condensa con un peso tangible sobre ellos. Ángel no dejaba de sentirse nervioso ante lo que sucedía, un miedo casi animal se iba apoderando de él con el correr de los minutos, potenciado por la letanía del hechizo que las brujas conjuraban.

Al principio una tenue luz verdosa se fue proyectando del cristal que se encontraba dentro del círculo. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba su luz se intensifico en fuerza, y su aureola ya casi envolvía como su manto a las cinco mujeres que estaban bajo una especie de transe. Los demás se miraban preocupados entre ellos. Las voces se hicieron más profundas casi guturales, resonando por cada rincón de la habitación.

La mayor de ellas entonces hablo:

―Lo siento, lo vemos. ―Se interrumpe en un leve susurro casi ininteligible, su respiración se entrecorta, habla con dificultad―. Escon… didoooo, ooocul… to, nos llaaama… ahhhhhhhhhh. ―Su cabeza se vuelca a un costado un fuerte resplandor se produce en el interior del cristal―. La ventana de Orlon… Ahhhhhhh. ―vuelve a gritar―. Creaaaaadaaa, faaaalsa… ummmm, ahhh, ahhhh… ―su ojos están blancos y su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro a medida que habla―. Me enseña recuerdos… borro… sos… borradossssss

Ángel se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

―Esto es una locura. Debemos detenerlo. ―les dice dirigiéndose a los demás.

―Aún no. ―le contesta Giles―. Willow me dijo que sería así, aún no es peligroso.

La mujer vuelve a hablar.

―El Warlock la protege… poder… muuuucho pooooder… ohhhh ahhhhh ―vuelve a entrecortarse su respiración.

―Un hechicero. ―murmura Wesley al oír a la mujer

―Cyyyyyvussssss, Cyvus Vaiiiiilllllll… Cyvus Vail. Noooooooo ―grita de repente―. La perdemos, nos aleja noooooooo

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta Buffy alarmada

―Están perdiendo el contacto. Las está rechazando. ―dice Wesley mirando como la aureola verdosa que las envolvía se iba desintegrando lentamente.

―Igual con lo que sabemos ya es suficiente. ―murmura Buffy que no dejaba de observar a Willow preocupada.

―Si tiene que servir. ―dice Giles a su lado―. Será mejor que terminemos con esto, no…

―Algo está sucediendo. ―les informa Spike con la frente arrugaba―. Miren el cristal.

Este se había elevado uno centímetros en el aire, y un resplandor casi transparente empezó a salir de él. Las demás mujeres comenzaron a moverse casi compulsivamente. Willow se suelta de ellas, al tiempo que una luz blanca impacta contra su pecho. Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la energía se proyecta del cristal hacia ella y sale por su boca semi abierta, al tiempo que sus cabellos se tornan completamente blancos.

Todos se quedan petrificados observando lo que sucede, la luz los enceguece por momentos. En el interior del cristal, se ve como se comienza a formar un cubo que en su centro contenía una energía roja que palpita con sus destellos. La ventana de Orlon relucía magnífica entre las sombras.

―La siento, puedo sentirla… ―comienza a murmurar Willow con una voz espesa y cargada de deseo―. Tanta energía, ahhhhhh. Es, es intoxicante. Me llama, ahhh. ―Sus pelos flamean sobre sus hombros y cara―. Tanto poder… tanto dolor, ahhhhhhh… recuerdos… necesitando salir, ahhhhh. Deseando más. ―extiende sus manos. Dentro del cristal la caja comienza a girar cada vez más rápido, la energía contenida en su interior pareciera querer salirse de su prisión de vidrio―. La deseo, necesito sentirlo, el poder, la energía, ahhhhh me llama. Corre por mis venas. Quiero tocarla. ―Se produce un destello aún más fuerte y un resplandor escarlata cubre al cristal por completo, la caja se ha roto. Willow grita y cae desmayada al suelo.

A su alrededor todas las luces se extinguen por completo. Se oyen pasos apurados al interruptor, la luz se enciende. Las demás mujeres comienzan a salir del transe tomándose con fuerza la cabeza entre sus manos.

―Will, Will. ―llama Buffy a su amiga mientras la sostiene entre sus brazos―. ¿Estás bien? Por favor respóndeme. ―le ruega asustada.

Esta abre lentamente los ojos y observándola con una tibia sonrisa.

―Lo hice, lo hice Buffy. ―le susurra mientras sus pelos vuelven a adquirir lentamente su tonalidad rojiza―. Pude tocarla, pude abrirla.

―Esta bien Will, esta bien. ―le dice Buffy sonriéndole.

Es cuando la voz despojada de toda esperanza y cargada con un dolor que pareciera fundirse como roca en cada poro del hombre, dice:

―Nada esta bien. Nada. ―y su mano se atenaza contra el mango de la ballesta que sostiene.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta Giles que observa a Wesley alarmado.

―Pregúntale a Ángel. ―dice este clavando sus ojos en los del vampiro―. ¿Por qué no les dices? ―le pregunta con la voz quebrada, mientras hace un tremendo esfuerzo para no devolver para poder seguir sosteniéndose en pie.

―¿Preguntarle qué? ―interroga Spike que recién se percata del semblante del otro vampiro.

―Wes. ―Susurra Ángel observando al hombre―. Por favor no. ―le pide y un mudo diálogo se transfiere entre ellos―. No lo hagas.

―No, no, no… ―empieza a repetir Wesley mientras con una mano se sostiene contra la mesa―. ¿Por qué? Ella estaría viva… ―lo mira―. Lo siento, yo lo siento… ―Se dobla un poco sobre si mismo.

Los demás se miran alarmados entre ellos si comprender lo que sucede. Nadie sabe como reaccionar, solo pueden estar mirando a esos dos hombres debatirse en sus luchas internas, y en un dolor que lacera a flor de piel.

―Tienes que entender. No tuve alternativa, era lo mejor. ―comienza a decir Ángel acercándosele―. Créeme.

―¡No! ―le responde Wesley irguiéndose de repente y apuntándolo con la ballesta―. No lo era. Nunca lo fue. ―y tomando un profundo suspiro―. Los dos fallamos. Pero se acabó, el sueño esta roto.

―Nooo. ―le dice Ángel dando otro paso desesperado. Pero el hombre delante de él amartilla el arma, y su pulso se vuelve firme de repente.

―No me obligues hacerlo. ―lo amenaza―. Es lo correcto.

―No, no lo es. Es un error. ―le dice Ángel tratando de salvar lo que ya sabe perdido.

―Lo siento pero necesitamos a Connor. ―le dice Wesley sin dejar de apuntarlo.

―¿Quién es Connor? ―pregunta Buffy mirándolos a ambos detenidamente.

―Su hijo. ―le responde Wesley sin dejar de mirar jamás a Ángel. Y este siente que todo su mundo se derrumba como castillos de naipes a sus pies. Mientras un profundo silencio se apodera de los seres reunidos en aquella habitación.

Y Ángel ve como todo lo que lo sostiene se rompe por completo, perdiéndose en un insondable vacío en donde todo se vuelve oscuridad y nada.

 _Continuará..._


End file.
